The Interview Series
by PizzaCatDavid
Summary: RATED 18/RATED M. It's all six, including the prequel of my Interview stories. Each chapter a story. Some content maybe unsuitable for some so PLEASE read the notes in Chapter 1! Contains scenes that some may find upsetting.
1. NOTES: PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ THESE NOTES BEFORE READING!**

**WARNING: This is rated M/18 for a reason.**

**ALL CONTAIN STRONG LANGUAGE, STRONG VIOLENCE AND SOME SEXUAL SCENES AND GRAPHIC CONTENT…if you don't like this sort of stuff then I suggest you don't read any further….I'm a writer that doesn't hold back on violence so don't blame me, you have been warned!**

**Each chapter represents a story/sequel. If you see three little dots in-between paragraphs, it means that's the end of a scene or for example "Next day" etc etc…**

**Here are the chapter contents.**

**Interview of a Night Guard:**RATED 18: Mike Schmidt, the night guard of Freddy's Fazbear pizza, tells his story to a interviewer about how he witness the bite of '87, how he became the Night Guard, how he caught a murderer and how he became friends with unlikely foes...but does the Interviewer has secrets of his own...?

**Interview of a Night Guard 2:**RATED 18: Sequel to my Interview of a Night Guard. Guy Purple wants to know the truth about Mike Schmidt and the events of Freddy Fazbears and wants to interview him and Purple will do anything to get it, even use threatening ways...but does Purple have dark secrets of his own?

**Interview of a Night Guard 3:**RATED 18: Mike is now in prison for murder of Freddy Fazbear Junior and is interviewed by a rookie reporter: Chris "Cupcake" Cake, who just wants to help. What happened at the Horror Attraction? Are the animaltronics still alive? And...who is this Golden Bunny? AKA codename: Springtrap...and can he be stopped?

**Interview Prequel: These Purple Hands:** RATED 18: A spin-off from my Interview of a Night Guard stories. Guy Kanes (AKA Purple Guy, Springtrap) tells his story on tapes, of how he became what he is...a killer...and a machine on course of revenge and disturbing background. Graphically written, you've been warned.

**Interview of a Night Guard 4: Interview of a Animaltronic:**RATED 18: officer fan, he's a good cop but his best friend, chris caKe, Is dead and he beLieves mike schmidt is somehow stilL alive and has anSwers. no more seCrets, just basic questioning and revenge justice...and How would he react to what mike has becoMe...? a little mIs-unDerstanding can be blown out of proporTion...but his partner Officer Fone is up to something...

**Interview of a Night Guard 5: End of an Interview:**RATED 18: Sometimes...things must come to an end. There is only one way to end it all...once and for all. For a story to end…no one must survive…


	2. Interview of a Night Guard

**A few notes before you read this:**

**I WAS TOLD TO TAKE THE INTERVIEW STORIES DOWN BECAUSE THEY WERE DEEMED TOO GRAPHIC! I AM RE-UPLOADING THEM TO STAND MY GROUND AS A WRITER AS I TOOK MY OWN TIME TO WRITE THEM! I HAVE RE-EDITED THEM IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN JUST LEAVE! IT'S AS SIMPLE AS THAT! I DON'T GO AROUND TELLING YOU WHAT TO DO/WRITE!**

**This all three (soon to be four) Interview stories all in one. Enjoy.**

**I've decided to make Bonnie a female, no real reason but it just feels right.**

**The design of the characters will be chunky (Flashbacks) just like the game but the upgrades will be slick, new and modern. (Toy Versions)**

**This will contain foul language and the odd graphic written violence. It is 18+ (M Rated) for a reason.**

**Most elements and backstory of the game will be in this but turned into my own version.**

**If you don't like it, fine but please give me reasons why and not just "That's shit!" etc etc...**

**Golden Freddie isn't in this (Sorry)**

**The point of FanFiction is I can make the characters do anything, so don't moan if a character is OOP or OTT**

**I don't own the game. All rights/Characters/ belong to Scott Cawthon but only this story and two characters (John and Daniel) belong to me.**

JUNE 2014

The pizza parlour was empty, cleaned after another successful day of parties, millions of balloons, cakes, happiness and joy. Michael Schmidt, or Mike for short, was locking up the parlour. The rest of the employers were already gone and once again Mike was doing the night shift, a job he had been at for quite some time now and he loved it, it was his favourite part of the day, locking up, turning that key meaning it was official that his shift had started. 12am. On the dot. He loved the idea of being on his own... to some extent at least but Mike new that if he ever felt lonely, he'd always have someone to talk to. He didn't go straight to his office this time, where he'd monitor the camera's but instead sat down at one of the booths closer to these animatronic characters that were the signature of the parlour: Freddy's Fazbears Emporium. He looked at them with interest. Freddy was a bear, the one kids loved, the main guy, the guy who greets the kids, a simple brown finish over his body and moveable arms, black bow tie around and holding a microphone. Bonnie was a bunny, well-built purple with hint of blue and rosy cheeks and looked very cuddly, she was holding a red electric guitar. Chica the chicken was the most beautiful thing Mike had ever seen, a bright yellow coat on her slim, near curvy body and the breast plate sticking out smoothly, and those beautiful eyes pierced through his. He always had feelings for her but they could never be...it was just insane. Mike never stopped looking at Chica, maybe he lost his sanity from all the nights working here but at the end of the day, he didn't care, he seemed Chica looked to...adultish for kids, maybe a little to sexy but still cute enough for the kids to love.

Mike then looked over to the cove part of the parlour, normally used for pirate themes and saw Foxy the Pirate fox, a chiche of every pirate, down to his eye patch, left hooked hand and striped shirt with torn like shorts. His head looking down at the floor, looking sad. Mike sighed and walked over to the non-moving fox and patted him on the back

**MIKE: **Wasn't used again, huh? Look, don't worry, Foxy, it'll be alright. You should be happy. Remember? We got him! We got the son of a bitch! He's dead and we got him, we're hero's...

Just then Mike's phone went off, after a few seconds he answered it.

**MIKE: **Hello? ...Oh, ok... your outside now?...Yep, not a problem, I'll let you in just bear with me for a second... (_Hangs up_, _walked up to Freddy, Bonnie and Chica_) Right, that's him, he's here. If you guys could...hold your urges just for a little while, that'll be great...

The animatronics didn't respond nor move, they just stayed in their same beginning positions. Mike went over to the door and unlocked and opened it and there stood was another man, in a trechcoat.

**STRANGER: **Mike? Mike Schmidt?

**MIKE: **Yes...

**STRANGER: **Wow, the Mike Schmidt. It's an honour to meet you. (_They shake hands_)

**MIKE :**The honour is all mine, come in... can I get you a drink?

**STRANGER: **No, I'm good, thanks. Where can we do this?

**MIKE: **Over there, near the stage will do.

**STRANGER: **Right, ok.

A few minutes later, the Stranger had set up what he wanted to do. On the table were loads of tapes, along with a tape recorder and a video camera, pointing towards Mike, who was sitting down. The Stranger adjusted the camera and was in perfect focus, not only did he have Mike in frame but Freddy the Bear as well. The auto focus was still catching the picture but then the Stranger noticed that Freddy's eyes moved, this startled the man and he took a step away from the camera and looked up at Freddy but his eyes were back to normal, as if they hadn't moved.

**MIKE: **Something wrong?

**STRANGER:**(_Puzzled_) Uh...(_Looks back at the camera_) ...No...I thought...? No, it was nothing, maybe a glitch in the camera...anyway, everything is all set and ready to go but before I go and record, I just want to say it's an honour meeting the guy who caught the killer...I mean, it was a 26 year old case and even the police couldn't catch him...you can understand why I'm excited about this and getting an exclusive interview with you.

**MIKE: **Well...I wouldn't say it was JUST me...I mean...

**STRANGER: **Ah, modest...I like that.

**MIKE: **Let's just say, I had a little helping hand.

**STRANGER: **Right, ok...well, let's get started then, shall we? (_Pushes the record button on camera and tape recorders_) Date is 19/06/14 I'm Daniel Kanes and I'm here with the hero of the hour, Mike Schmidt, the man who caught and stopped John, who infamously killed four children by luring them with a Freddy Fazbear and horribly and brutally murdered these poor children by stuffing them into animatronic robots 26 years ago, of course these robots are brand new and since been a joy to children everywhere but the police never had any clues, a case that was closed, until this man showed them the light. Welcome Mike.

**MIKE: **Thank you.

**STRANGER: **Now, Mike...the question on everybody's mind is how...how can a simple night watchman, like yourself solve the mystery of Freddy Bear killer?

**MIKE: **Well, where shall I start? I could give you the simple, quick story but I think to understand this, I'd have to go back to the beginning...the bite of 1987...

….

1987, I was only seven years old but I remember like it was yesterday, the smells, the noise, the colours...the atmosphere... it was a friend's birthday, Jess, her name was... and they had it at Freddy Fazbear Pizza parlour. To be honest, I didn't really know the girl that well, only that she was in my class and basically invited everyone to her Birthday party...of course I wouldn't say no to Freddy's, it was an amazing place, a place of joy and laughter and at times, wonder. The food was delicious, best thing in town. The costumes of the characters were tacky but you could tell someone was wearing them but I didn't care...it was just plain simple fun. The other kids were running about and the Birthday was sucking it up the occasion, to be honest, I'd do the same...well, any kid would at that age but I was really interested in the animaltronics...at the time, they were great to look at but looking back at it now, they were...weird looking, very chunky, dull colours, slow moving and those eyes...the eyes looked like they had been sucked in, almost hollow sockets, I guess...pushed in, their appearance were...horrific, not like the new versions you see now but I know that the parent's didn't like them...some claiming that there were "smells" coming from the robots and blood dripping from the eyes...of course, Freddy's had been on the news a few times, that 3 kids went missing and never heard or found ever again...silly rumours, really... stories spread in school that those missing children were "stuffed" into the suits of the characters and still rotting to this day... you'd think that parents would be concerned about this place, the rumours, the news, the bullshit that happened here but no, sometimes the news would be over the top...the 80's of course was borning to video nasty's, I suppose parents weren't shocked but I did eavesdrop about the 3 children lured away by a guy in costume, who offered free food, sweets and...hugs. Aside from all this, I wasn't worried and neither were the kids...running around freely like they should. Some in the ball pool, arcades but most and including me, sat in front of the stage and sang with the animaltronics...singing that same damn song but sometimes adding more vocabulary, which was amazing at the time, then they say the person's name, wishing him or her in this case, a happy Birthday and asking how old they were...it was like they knew her, as I kid, I figured someone recorded the voice before each Birthday...I wasn't stupid, I knew it was all pretend but this didn't stop my fascination of how it was done.

It was an hour into the party and I noticed a boy, tad younger than me, on his own, hanging around Foxy the pirate animatronic, who was speaking in a pirate accent, which was cool but he looked like he was tormenting the poor mascot, grabbing hold of him, like he was trying to stop him from moving, grabbing hold on his hook hand and trying to climb him, then Freddy the bear, obviously a man in costume walked up to him, dancing, being whacky...I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but he knelt down to him...touching him on his face and...well, you know...I knew something wasn't right, something wrong about Freddy, he offered him a cupcake and then he took the boys hand...just then the animaltronic's stopped, like there was a power failure, but how can there be when the lights were still on...they glitched a few times, voices became disoriented, horrible sounds, like a someone drowning...then they turned and looked at the guy in the Freddy costume and within a flash, Foxy moved and swung it's metallic arm across the this guys face, only cushioned by the stuffy Freddy mask but still enough force to knock him down, bringing the kid with him, Foxy went to bite into the costume but unfortunity the poor lad got in the way, like a shield for the fake Freddy and was chomped on by Foxy's steel jaws, the bite crushing the boy's head, blood burst through the boy's head, like a burst balloon, the sounds of bone breaking and becoming dust, the scream...that fucking scream...blood flowed down the boy's face and running into his mouth, gurglering his cry, his eyes wide open...flesh falling off...the other kids and parents shocked at the sight, as was I. Foxy...just couldn't stop clamping his jaw...

I couldn't move, frozen at the shock of seeing red chucks of what looked like brain. Parents and employee's rushing to the boy's aid. I couldn't see anything, nor did I want to see any more.

I then heard a female whisper sadly behind me. "Oh, no...Foxy, what have you done...?"

I turned around, only to see it was just the animaltronic's, still frozen from their "shut-down" performance...no way, it was them...I mean, how could it have been?

I turned around to see the boy had been removed, his frontal lobe gone, blood everywhere, panic all around, the boy was taken to another room, parents and children followed or trying to leave. I noticed one of the employers was on the phone, it was likely he was calling an ambulance. Just then...I heard another whisper behind me, male this time, growling...

"Foxy, you stupid bastard. You'll shut us down"...

I turned again, no one was behind me...just the mascots of Freddy's...those robots had their mouths wide opened, I noticed. Again, I doubt it was them...but... anyway...

I turned again to see that the figure in the Freddy costume was running away, away from all the commotion but taking a child with them, holding by her hand forcefully pulling her, this girl was screaming but couldn't be heard because of what was going on, they headed to the employers staff room...I don't why, maybe it was the sheer panic of what I seen, maybe it was the adrenaline but I followed them...I just...followed them.

I pushed the door, it was a long corridor, chess like floor, dull, dark...boxes everywhere. I heard another scream and then shouting. "YOU KNOW THAT EVERYONE SHOULD BE IN COSTUME! GET IN THAT SUIT! STOP FUCKING CRYING, DO AS YOUR TOLD!"

I ran towards the screams and shouting, I came across a door. "Maintenance Room", then the screaming stopped, all I could hear was some sort of rustling and my heart beating even faster...I gulp but I pushed the door like some sort of stupid action hero and I just went pale...

The fake Freddy was pushing the girl's body in a suit, the suit already had it's electronic, metallic plates inside and the girl's body was crushed...dead. Her head, already inside the suit, her eyes squeezed and squashed out of the costumes sockets, murky liquid mixed with blood, flowing out from every gap... I gasped, feeling sick...then the fake Freddy saw me...he stopped and just looked at me, no expression, just that mask looking at me with it's odd grin. The girls body just...hanging out of the animaltronic costume.

"Your not in costume! ALL EMPLOYERS MUST BE IN UNIFORM! IT'S THE RULES!" He shouted.

He darted for me, I tried to turn and run but he was quick even with that heavy gear on. He picked me up and slammed me against the wall...I could hear his heavy breathing, echoing from the costume.

"This...little girl has filled the position of Bonnie" he said slowly along with his heavy breathing "...and I'm afraid all positions have been filled...and only employers are allowed here...I'm afraid I have to kill you...shame!"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, now crying.

"It's just...the rules..." he said, almost laughing.

Just then, I fell from his grasp, slumping on the floor. It happened so fast, he just disappeared, then I heard him moaning...he was also on the floor, holding his head...in pain. I was puzzled, scared...I had no idea what was going on...just then a figure, a yellow figure came from the shadows, holding a shovel...Chica, it was Chica...she dropped the shovel and turned her head slowly towards me, her eyes, at the time frightened me, amongst the fact that she was just a machine, how could she move? She wasn't "alive" or acting on free will, she was just a machine...a mascot animaltronic, her robot noises were heard every time she moved. She then looked at the fake Freddy and then back at me again and then walked towards me...I wanted to run but I couldn't, I just kept crying...Chica stopped, looked at me, as if assessing me...

"Don't cry..." she said kindly. "It's ok..."

I looked up at her, though her eyes and wide beak of a mouth seemed emotionless and evil, I felt calm...relaxed and yet, confused. I couldn't get me words out, my reactions were was puzzled as me...

"You...better leave. I will deal with this...it's employee's only..."

I was silenced and eventfully nodded...getting up slowly as Chica watched me. I then noticed that the fake Freddy was gone, Chica acknowledged this as well but was more focused on me, her head tilted. "Go..." she whispered, almost eerily... and so, I did so. I closed the door but not enough to close but to curiously watch what she'd do, after the shock of seeing everything, seeing Chica like this became quickly normal...it actually made sense but I didn't understand...how or why. She walked up to the dead girl that was stuffed into a Bonnie costume, it looked like Chica was crying...black liquid dripping from her eyes, she was rubbing the Bonnie head mask...head tilted, almost like an embrace.

"I'm sorry...we...couldn't stop this...I'm sorry for what will come next...but you'll be fine, you can stay with us...Freddy was there for Foxy, and Foxy for me...now, I'll help you through this...I'm sorry I let the killer get away but that young boy...he needed to know, that he'll be ok...we'll get the killer and you can help us...Bonnie" said Chica, crying.

I cried, I think I cried for both Chica and the little girl killed...but I didn't clock on what was going on until I was older.

A few weeks later, Freddy's was shut down, the bite and of course, the little girls body...caused this, that was understandable. I walk pass it every day. It's just decaying now, a wasted sight, I still think of Chica as it was really a surreal moment...and I always wonder if they still roam... I hear rumours of strange noises and screams...but I haven't heard anything when I walk by, then again it is in the day time and when I come home from school...though I have heard that they've had to keep changing night watchmen's.

Later on, you'll understand why...

….

Back to the present JUNE 2014

**MIKE:**Later, you'll understand why...

**INTERVIEWER:**This boy that got bit...did he survive?

**MIKE:**Well, even though I never saw the boy again, I heard he survived... but that's all I know. Frontal lobe gone but he survived...

**INTERVIEWER:**Wow, it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

**MIKE:**(_Hesitant_) Uh...yeah, funnily enough, someone else said the same thing... almost exactly the same thing...

**INTERVIEWER:**(_Laughs_) And also, let me get this straight...this yellow thing (_Pointing at Chica_), this yellow duck-

**MIKE:**Chicken, not a duck! She's a chicken and her name's Chica.

**INTERVIEWER:**Right, whatever! Are you telling me, that this...robot...saved your life. This chicken almost caught the killer but decided to save you instead? Haha, you do relize that this sounds crazy?

**MIKE:**I don't expect you to understand but yes...

**INTERVIEWER:**Clearly. The man in the bear costume...was that John?

**MIKE:**I was only seven at the time, it could've been anyone but looking back at it...yes, I believe it was. It made sense...3 kids were missing, all disappearing at Freddy's and... I witness the fourth murder...it was him. He worked at the parlour but being in a simple Freddy Fazbear disguise, it could've been anyone working at that emporium. No evidence, no clues...any bodies, blood... just no traces of anything...the perfect crime. Those poor kids...

**INTERVIEWER:**This murderer only killed four children...rumours heard that he "stuffed" kids into the costumes while the exoskeleton was still inside, of course you witness this ordeal but why did he stop at four?

**MIKE:**It was to do with...vacancies. The four animaltronic's were the only ones that didn't have people inside them in his eyes, they were just mere machines...the man went crazy, something about that they weren't in costume...and only kids were small enough to "fit". I'm not sure but like me, he had a fascination about this place. He came back for a reason...but I'll tell that later...for now, I'll tell you this...

LATE 1987

After the bite of 1987 and of course, the body of the little girl, the police and department of health decided to close Freddy's down. Not to mention the smell's and mucus that I mentioned earlier, well it was true...they dismantled the animaltronic and they found dried blood inside with rotten flesh, something you'd find at the butchers. Freddy's reputation was six feet under, the press had a field day and with days...Freddy's was no more. Like I said before, I always walked passed it every day and as the years went by, I watched it rot and always wondered about the animaltronic's, each day the building would decay worsen, paint peeling, weeds growing around the building, the fenced off metal fence, rusting... it was a poor sight, windows smashed, some boarded up... but oddly, I would hear sounds...sounds of pain, sometimes crying and the odd scream or two...I wasn't brave enough to go in, it was bad enough that curiosity killed the cat...but eventually, I needed to find out what...

Five years later... 1992.

It was late, so late that I should be in bed but hey, I was 12 at the time, no one was the rule of me, so I snuck out of the house and headed for town, to the closed down pizza emporium. I heard more rumours that there was screaming after mid-night, so of course I wanted to check this out...I wasn't afraid, I just wanted to clue up on the screams...to see if it was true. I took a flashlight with me, as I figured the lights would be out, considering that place had no power and if it did, I bet it was limited.

I arrived and it was dead quiet, there was no way in except a few broken windows which seemed easy to get in but first I had to climb over the metal fence which had barb wire over the top, I didn't see this as a problem...nothing would stop me from getting inside, I mean, I got this far, it'd be pointless going back. I climbed, slowly at first but when I got my footing, it became easier...but then I heard metal snap, bolts loosen, I panicked, it became loose, the fence beginning toppling over, I was near the top, near the barb wire...this was going to fucking hurt. I braced for impact. Eyes closed. Waiting. It felt like this fall would take forever and then...SLAM! Loud crashing sound rang through my ears, my hands caught between the dusty hard floor and fence and a sharp pain across my face, a cut from the barb wire and blood trickling out my skin... I didn't feel the pain at first until my heart slowed down, pain rushed to me but I got up quick as I figured the loud crash of metal would wake people up...strangely, it didn't...after dusting myself and wiping the blood off my face with my jacket, I noticed three shadow figures at one of the windows...I froze at first but picked up my torch, pressed the button and shone the light at the window and...well...I swear to God I saw something at the window, I swear to God I saw three figures, I forgot to mention that one had...bunny ears...a top had...round head with feather shaped shadow... I walked closer to the window...slowly. Haha, I remember thinking the windows were easy to get in but as I got closer, it was just and I mean JUST out of reach this didn't matter, I found a oil drumcan, God, it was heavy, took me ages to move the damn thing but I managed to do it...I climb it and just looked through...it was dark, obviously and so I used the torch again... the room was empty, dusty and run down, bits of wires, metal...boxes everywhere, the only nearest thing that was alive, I suppose, was this stripy fat body, a body of a boy, at a guess, holding it's arms out, one empty handed, the other hand holding some balloons, it had no head but a sign saying "Under construction. Future animatronic...Balloon Boy, coming soon"... my torch went out, a flicker at first but then darkness...why I don't know, I know I put new batteries in before I arrived at Fazbear's...it was...really strange. I tapped the touch and then a bang on the window...just then, cold hands grabbed me and I was violently pulled in and before I could reacted, I was shouted at...and shaken like a tremor.

"New night g-g-g-guard, eh?" This voice growled. Then I was just chucked against the wall. SLAM! Whole of my body impacted, my head feeling the worse. I slumped to the floor, now I was scared. In and pain and scared...I somehow still had the torch in my hand and I shone it towards what grabbed me. First glance...brown plastic fur, bow tie...sucked in eye sockets...angry opened mouth...it was a bear, the other...dusty purple, red bow tie...rabbit ears...a head but...no face...no fucking face! How...? Metal clanked towards me...My torch spotlight, zipping through the two figures, getting closer...Hydraulic parts, leaking oil, dripping everywhere...I could see their insides...moving, grinding...I cried some more but couldn't scream...I tried cowarding into the corner even more...I was trapped. Then, the purple one spoke...but it was disoriented, horrible, evil sound...like child trapped in a metal well...

"N-n-n-nooooo n-o cost-costume!" it said, pointing at me. The face mechanic's moving "All employ-em-employee's m-m-must wear their u-uniform-form uniform..."

I gasped, sobbing.

"We...shall f-fix that...!" said the brown bear. "It's f-for your own good...m-mm-m-murderer...!"

…

JUNE 2015

The interviewer shook his head and laughed, almost sarcastically. Mike just looked at him, with a sly smile on his face, it was obvious the interviewer didn't understand what Mike was talking about or even believe him. The interviewer got up and turned the camera off and chuckled again. He looked up and signed, then back at Mike.

**INTERVIEWER:**I'm sorry but…this is bullshit…

**MIKE:**And why's that?

**INTERVIEWER:**Why? (_Looks at the animatronics_) Why, he saids, haha! (_Back at Mike_) Oh come on, man. The animatronics come alive? Oh and one doesn't have a face and yet speaks? It's…preposterous, it's madness…it's…it's …what's the word? Crap. This is crap. This isn't news or an exclusive interview…your mocking me; it's all one big joke. You enjoying yourself, are you? Taking the piss? Huh?

**MIKE:**I'm telling the truth and nothing but the truth.

**INTERVIEWER:**I'm looking for the truth but you're making it sound like it's a…a video game or something. Do you think people will respect this, not to mention you'll be the laughing stock of the town and my company will get a bad reception? Well, this isn't funny! You're also disrespecting those poor children who were killed!

Suddenly, the three animatronics moved their heads and faced the interviewer, who noticed this…they glitched at first and moaned as if in pain, then moved in motion as if it was a function and started singing their song, no music but just their voices, which was very clear and nice to hear, though for the Interviewer, he got up and stepped away. Mike just stayed in his seat and sighed, like this was a normal thing.

**INTERVIEWER:**What…the fuck?

**FREDDY:**H-hi there. (_Focusing on the Interviewer_) We are here for a s-s-special day for a certain b-b-b-boy…who is *Input data unknown* today…so l-let's *K-kill* w-w-w-wish Daniel a h-happy BirthDDAAAaaaaaaa…..

**BONNIE: ***Something's not…rIIIghhhhhhttttttttttttttttt….*

**CHICA: ***H-h-he-he he is…Re-re-related to..tt-t-tOOOOOoooooooooooo…..*

The voices just died down, like draining of power and then they stopped, stuck in position. Mike did notice the dying voices changed, as in, not routine to the song, a glitch perhaps, as if trying to tell him something. The interviewer looked dumbstruck and was shaking, he then pointed uncontrollable at the animatronics.

**INTREVIEWER:**It…it knew my name, how the fuck did it know my name?

**MIKE:**...(_Clocking onto the Interviewer's question_) Uh…well, you did mention your name earlier, these animatronics pick up sounds and can recognizes your face, a new criminology programme, it's their new feature…pretty good, huh?

**INTERVIEWER:**Um…y-yeah, that's…quite swell…

**MIKE:**Sit down, relax.

**INTERVIEWER:**Yeah, sure…(_Sits down_) They won't do that again will they..? That was abit…creepy…

**MIKE:**Just keep the camera running, I'm sure you'll be fine, don't worry.

**INTERVIEWER:**Right. (_About to switch the camera on_) Look, I'm just after the truth…you can understand why I think this is…ridiculous.

**MIKE:**Like I said before, I don't expect you understand but what I'm telling you is the truth, nothing less and nothing more…100%.

**INTERVIEWER:**Right, ok…(_Turns on the camera_) Ahem, right...uh… where… where we? Ah, yeah, yes…um…you mention that these "Things" were about to attack you because they claimed you was a…murderer?

**MIKE:**Yes, that's right.

**INTERVIEWER:**Then what happened?

1992

"We h-have fi-finally got y-you…w-we knew you would come b-back!" growled the brown bear, his voice full of anger and hate.

"Mmm-mur-murderer…j-jus-justice for u-us" said the faceless rabbit, it's gears grinding angrily and the red eyes glowing menacingly.

"W-what? I don't know what you're talking about!" I whimpered. "I'm 12…I'm not a murderer! I was just…"

The bear grabbed me and pulled him to his face level. He smiled showing his white metal teeth. I tried getting out of his grasp but he was to strong, his grip was like a vice. "D-d-ddie murderer…" He gripped my neck. Warm grip. Tight. I couldn't breathe, no sound…not even a whimper could escape my mouth…tears forming around my eyes…my sight starting to fade…

"S-STOP IT! STOP IT!" said this razzy female voice. "IT'S NOT HIM, FREDDY, IT'S NOT HIM"

"But h-he's the night g-gu-guard, the one we've been t-t-trying to get…the one who did this to…u-us" claimed the bear, now loosening his grip on me, I managed to suck a bit of air in but coughed.

"Look at him, Freddy!" I noticed it was Chica talking. "He is just a boy, look at him. He's too young to be a night guard. Put him down!"

Freddy looked into my eyes, his anger had disappeared and looked remorse, saddened even. He let go of my neck and gently put me down. I just slumped on the floor, getting my breath back and gasping in the dusty air that surrounded this place but thankful to breathe again. Freddy stepped back, looking at his paws in fright. Chica kneeled down to my level and put her feathery arm around me; I flinched at first but accepted her comfort.

"I…I've never h-harmed a kid before" said Freddy with slight regret and sadness in his almost-broken voice. "I-I…s-s-sssorry…"

"That's…(_Gasps_)…ok…" I coughed.

"Are you alright…?" asked Chica, her voice sounding kind.

"Yes" I said, nodding. "I'm…fine"

"We truly are sorry" said the faceless bunny, I of course knew was Bonnie. "But we thought you was…him"

I dusted myself and got my act together, it took me awhile to adjust what was happening. I was actually talking to the mascots of Freddy's Fazbears emporium. It was then I realized that when I saw Chica on the day of the "bite" that it wasn't a person in a suit but the actual animatronics from the stage and here I am again face to face…they were living…and they smelt rotten…like dead meat. I noticed that they had dried blood around the joints of their arms, legs and necks…and their colours worn, scratched and torn. Chica was missing a hand, and I mentioned that Bonnie had no face, her legs covers striped away and Freddy…well, he just looked the same but older and used.

I smiled, wryly. "I knew it…you can talk…"

"Yes…" smiled Chica. "But we don't normally talk freely like this…"

"But why now? Why in front of me" I asked.

"We're on free roam" said Bonnie, though not sure what kind of emotion she was using, it sounded positive. "Oh sure, we can see what's going on all the time…well, ever since we were…" she trailed off, a hint of sadness in her voice. I also noticed that their voices weren't glitching and I think I knew what Bonnie was going to say.

"And these two thought you were a night guard" said Chica, gesturing to Freddy and Bonnie. Freddy was looking down at the floor with a sad yet disappointed face and Bonnie just shovelled her feet innocently. Chica then looked back at me, frowning. "Your…the little boy I saved aren't you?" This caught me off guard as I was in awe but proudly said yes, it was rather nice that Chica could remember that. "You shouldn't have come back, it's dangerous…you could've got hurt"

"I…I know" I said. "But I wanted to know if the rumours are true…rumours that there was screaming and other strange activities…and…I missed you guys" I noticed Freddy looking up when I said that, a disbelieve look but then turned into a strange smile, looking at me. I smiled back at him. "I missed you the most though, Chica, you're awesome!"

Chica chuckled. "Thank you, sweetie, how very kind…"

"But I need to know…" I said, now being serious. "How are you guys alive and why did you want me…or at least a night watchman dead?"

At this point, Chica got up and looked down at me and then looked back to the others. Freddy sighed and nodded to Chica, as if giving her permission to tell me something.

"If we tell you, do you promise to leave and not come back…as it's not safe here" said Chica, her eyes wide open and I could see another set of teeth in her mouth when she spoke. I hesitated at first and then nodded with agreement. To be fair, I didn't want to leave just yet…so many questions but the two I asked, I really wanted to know. "The two questions you've asked are…somewhat related. We are not just animatronics that God happened to make us come alive but…instead we are human…or at least sometime in our life, we was" I sat down, gobsmacked. These…things, these amazing things were fucking human, it all made sense, in a way. I listened carefully as Chica continued. "We were children once…all four of us" I clocked on that the fourth was Foxy and had no idea where he was. "We were killed, we were only children and we was killed by a man in a Freddy costume…he lured us away and only when there was a party going on…he took us to a room and he touched us or beat us…harmed us…all of us, tormented us…the last thing I remember was a yellow suit and then darkness…I heard a voice…it was Foxy, he told me I'd be alright…next thing I know…I'm singing in front of kids but unable to control my body or voice…time healed this though and I managed to get to know and familiarize my new body and it was only when I found out I was the third child "missing"…or dead… that Freddy, Foxy and me would find this killer and stop him…and we almost did in 1987…(_Looks at Mike_) Well, of course, you was there…"

"Yes…I remember" I said, my mind relived the moment I saw the girl being crushed and stuffed into a Bonnie suit and that horrible scream echoing…

Chica continued. "Each death the last person would comfort the next…I guess it's like a passing, a new chapter…unfinished business, maybe? But while our flesh rots our souls live, our souls have taken control of these bodies…this may sound crazy to you but…each day, we feel…more human, like our flesh is growing back…it sounds impossible but that's what it feels like…"

"So…it's your souls I'm actually speaking to and your still…kids?" I asked, still in awe but mighty confused.

"Not quite" said Freddy. "Being in these bodies has made us more…grown up. You'd think time would stop for the dead but it doesn't and this is no different to souls, only…it feels time goes twice as quick…"

"I just…can't believe this" I said, still in awe and smiling. "It's kinda like…like…like a miracle"

"A curse!" snapped Freddy. "It's a f-f-fucking c-cur-curse" his voice box glitching, I can only assumed this happened when they got angry. I backed down; I guess it was a curse for these guys, now living forever as these robots and unwanted ones for that matter. They were falling apart, sure they could move but I doubt they would want to show themselves like this and stuck in this place…I wanted to try and change the subject but needed to know this first.

"But…what has this got to do with the night watchman?" I asked curiosity.

The animatronics looked at each other, all three looking scared at first but then quickly became anger; I was amazed how they changed their face expressions as it was exhilarating and freighting in its own way. Chica broke the silence. "Because the Night guard, who is guarding this place right now is the man who killed us, he was the one wearing that fake Freddy suit…he was the one who lured us…H-HE WAS THE O-O-ON-ONE WHO E-ENDED OUR L-L-LI-LIV-LIVES!HE IS-SSS THE O-ONE WHO SHOULD DF-FU-FUCKING PAY" I shuddered at this, seeing Chica angry was very scary and that language… then her head twitched, almost violently and her voice box almost breaking down. In seconds, she calmed down but only to start crying slightly…the fact that these living beings had emotions and actual bodily functions such as crying was weird…and yet, it only took me a while to forget they were…plastic and metal. Bonnie held Chica and gave her a hug. Freddy looked at me, no emotion on his face but bit his bottom lip, he then looked at the camera and noticed it moving.

"You…better go, young boy, now is not the time to be here…" said Freddy, calmly. Chica and Bonnie looked at the cameras too. I did the same thing and then nodded. "We will get him t-this time" said Bonnie "He won't last with limit power and we'll get through those d-damn doors" It made me think that this night guard knew about these animatronics if they were yet to get him, cameras' never lie, I suppose. I did what Freddy asked me to do and I headed for the window and climbed up, I felt a gentle push on my backside and climbed through the window, I turned and saw Freddy, and again he had a slight smile. "I'm sorry…I hurt you…" he said in a sympathy tone, almost looking away from me. I gently tilted his top hat upright and smiled back at him, I didn't need any words for him, he knew I accepted his apology and I was fine. I jumped and landed softy on the overgrown weeds, I started walking away but turned around and saw Chica, waving at me and then blowing me a kiss. I blushed, it was a bit weird and to be fair I wasn't really interested in girls…I mean I was 12, there was cooler stuff to be thinking about…but Chica, something about Chica…I can't get my finger on it but I'll explain that soon. As I turned and carried on walking, I saw a figure at the window, it was only a shadow but this figure was waving at me…he had a hook for a hand. Foxy…it was Foxy. It was nice that he was still around. I headed straight for home…but that was the last I saw of these guys…..until late December, last year…

I must say, I hope you've got some spare tapes…this is where it'll get…interesting.

…

JUNE 2014

The interviewer stops the camera and takes out the tape, replacing it with a new one. Mike then stands up.

**MIKE:**Are you sure you don't want a drink?

**INTERVIEWER:**Um...yeah, actually, I will have one...just a coffee, please, no sugar...

**MIKE:**Not a beer then?

**INTERVIEWER:**No, just coffee, thanks.

**MIKE:**Think I'll have a beer.

**INTERVIEWER:**(_Frowns_) Should you be drinking while on your shift?

**MIKE:**Ha, yeah believe me...drinking on shift was the least of my problems, at times it was the only thing that kept me sane...and a few other things. (_Looks at the animaltronics and sighs_) Yep...

**INTERVIEWER:**You know what, I will have that beer...

**MIKE:**Sure thing. (_Looks at Chica_) You don't mind me going in the kitchin, do ya, Chica? (_Chuckles_)

Mike leaves the room. The interviewer sighs and mumbles under his breath, he turns and looks at the mascots, who are staring back at him. His nerves get the best of him and tries to laugh it off though this doesn't stop the colourful eyes peering at him. The guy walks slowly up to the stage, not keeping his eye off Freddy, then Freddy, glitches, his head moves, not by much but enough for the interviewer to see and stop in his small tracks but only for a second...he is right upto the mascots, it seemed were staring him down...he gulp and finally broke the silence.

**INTERVIEWER:**Um...c-can you hear me? (_No response_) Can you understand what I'm saying? (_No response_) Is what Mike is saying true? (_Still no response, takes a deep breath_) Do you know what happened to my...fa-

The machines glitched violently, almost pushing back the interviewer, who gasped at the sight. All three screamed, a horrible sound of children dying, echoing in the room, their joint clanked and grinded. Suddenly, they stopped, all their mouths open, still staring at the interviewer, in position as if they were about to attack. The interviewer breathed heavily and got himself straight.

**MIKE:**Problem?

**INTERVIEWER:**These…things moved...they moved by themselves.

**MIKE:**Of course they did, they are on free roam. I'm actually surprised they didn't attack you! Well, to be fair there's no reason for them to attack anybody now...

**INTERVIEWER:**No machine should just...react like that. That is more than a glitch.

**MIKE:**I told you, they are on free roam but they only move around if there's kids about and of course...in front of me. (_Passes the bottle of beer_) Here.

**INTERVIEWER:**Thanks. (_Takes the bottle_)

He starts drinking; he gulps the whole lot, not taking a gasp of air nor break from downing his drink. Mike watches him, impressed with this feat. The interviewer finishes his drink and takes a huge gasp.

**MIKE:**Thirsty?

**INTERVIEWER:**You...uh...you could say that. Is there a restroom I can use...I just...need to sort myself out.

**MIKE:**Sure, go around the stage, go through the door, turn left and it's at the end of the corridor, you can't miss it.

**INTERVIEWER:**Thanks. We'll continue when I get back.

**MIKE:**No problem.

The interviewer leaves the room in a slight hurry. Mike takes a swig of his beer, gulps and bites his bottom lip. He turns and looks at the animaltronics, a slight frown on his face.

**MIKE:**What's wrong with you guys? You don't normally act like this. What's wrong?

**FREDDY:**B-be careful...

**BONNIE:**He's not w-what you t-t-think...

Mike did learn that if their voice boxes glitched it meant that they were angry, sad or if something was wrong, something that could imply danger, weather it was to themselves or to Mike.

**MIKE:**What...what are you guys talking about? He's just an interviewer for the Time Magazine, that's all!

**FREDDY:**He's b-bad...he's c-c-con-connected to...all o-of this...he's p-part of it...

**MIKE:**Connected? How? Try and speak clearly...

**CHICA:**He's...trying to find out...w-ho killed...J-J-John...

**MIKE:**Well, of course he is, he's the interviewer...recording my story.

**CHICA:**He's...he's...John's son...

**Going back five minutes.**

The interviewer pushed the doors into the toilets and went straight to the sink, he turned the cold tap on and cups some water before splashing it over his face. He gasp again and looked at himself in the mirror, still leaving the water running...after a few seconds, he chuckled to himself. A form of denial going through his mind.

**INTERVIEWER:**This is insane! I'm dreaming! No, wait, it's all in my head. That prick just implanted that bullshit in my head...no way those animaltronics can move by themselves, it's just...crazy. Kids souls stuck in robots, slaves to be entertainers while having a thirst for blood...(_Eyes widen_) but...did they really kill my...no, no, no NO! It's fucking stupid! It's all bullshit, all of it. I'll get Mike to tell me his story...no matter how crap and farfetched it is...and when he does confess...I've got him,. I'll get my revenge My dad was just...different from everybody else...he loved all kids...he loved me...loved me...

He was interrupted by the sound of a door, he turned around and was shocked to see what was in front of him...a pirate, but not just any old pirate...a animaltronic one, a fox...his face scratched, worn out eye patch...his front and clothes ripped to shreds...the outer layer of his legs gone, except his feet and yet a metal pole, wires and bolt up joints can be seen. The fox was staring at the floor until he lifted his head up slowly, showing off an angry grin, his sharp metal teeth showing...and raising his almost-rusty hook hand...the fox's eyes glowed white, beautiful yet unnerving.

**INTERVIEWER:**Fuck me...Foxy?

**FOXY:**Aye' laddie...that be me...

**INTERVIEWER:**Impossible...this can't be...

**FOXY:**Arr, I'm afraid tis true...you be walking the plank. Ay know who ye arr! Ay been hearin' everythin' you and my matey been talkin'...you be the son of ol' John...the seadog scum who made us...like this...

**INTERVIEWER:**You all had to do with my fathers murder. HE WAS A GOOD MAN!

**FOXY:**He killed...wee children...he killed...me! No man should be allowed to live after what he did.

**INTERVIEWER:**Children...that no one cared about...but he cared! HE CARED! HE LOVED THEM! He...helped them.

**FOXY:**You be insane, laddie!

**INTERVIEWER:**Insane...(_Laughs_)...Insane just so happens...runs in the family. Those kids got what they deserve, the spoilt little bastard brats!

**FOXY:**YA DOG!

Foxy, with his power legs, jumps towards the interviewer without hesitation, he grabs hold of the man and pushes him against the counter, infront of the sinks...the water still running from one of the taps. Foxy produces his hook infront of the man's face, it shone from the lighting from the ceiling...slight rust but still sharp. Though Foxy was heavier and pushes his weight on top of the man, the man still managed to get a loose hand and used all his strength to bring Foxy closer, face to face...the hook in-between them.

**INTERVIEWER:**I promised I'll kill those who were involved in my fathers demise.

In a flash, the interviewer squeezed out of Foxy's grasp and pulled down the metal fox's head into the sink, the water splashing all over the plastic mask and seeping into all gaps and eye sockets. The interviewer holding the fox in the water, the fox tried swinging his arms and hook, trying to get some sort of impact but the interviewer dodged every move. The water got into his head, the joints clanked, the water seeped...the current shorted the chip, sparks flying, the fox jolting, the static zooming around the body...at this point the Interviewer jumped back, out of harms way...he smiled at this sight... sparks now piercing through Foxy's eye sockets...and smell of rotting flesh was cooking...

**FOXY:**AAAAARRRR-R-R-R-R-RRR D-DDDDD-D-DAMNnnnnnnnnnnn y-o-yyo-youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu NNNNNNNnnnnnnoooooooooo uuuuuuuuuu...

Foxy carried on jolting, the odd arm movement only made by the jolt of electricity, Foxy slumped to the floor, still twitching, his voice box still moaning in a death-like scream, his eyes blackened, flames popping out the sockets. The twitching stopped, as did the scream...the metal all black and the plastic melting, slowly dripping on the floor...blood seemed to mix with Foxy's paintwork but the Interviewer didn't notice this, instead he was proud what he done, an evil smile grew across his face...he went up to Foxy's dead body, knowing it was safe, he kneeled down...

**INTERVIEWER:**Pirates are dead this year...ya fucking dog!

The interviewer sorted himself out, dusted off any dirt he had and wetted his hair and re-tied his tie...he looked fine, as if nothing happened. He just simply left the room. He made his way out of the corridor and within seconds was in the main pizza emporium party room, he walked around the stage and sat back at the table, where Mike was waiting, sitting down, with his feet on the table in a relax stance and one hand still holding onto his beer, his other hand...under the table.

**MIKE:**You ok?

**INTERVIEWER:**Yes, fine, fine...the stupid blow dryer wasn't working so used my jacket...are we ready to carry on?

**MIKE:**I don't see why not...be interesting to see what you'll think of the ending.

**INTERVIEWER:**(_Smiles_) I couldn't agree more. You seem to like Chica, I noticed you mention her alot...

**MIKE:**What can I say...Chica has been there for me...even times when I just wanted the...company...! I suppose that's one reason why I went for this job...

**INTERVIEWER:**Well then...tell me more.

…

LATE JULY 2001

It was the grand opening for the New and Improved Freddy Fazbears Pizza Emporium, almost 14 years since the bite of 1987, even I had to admit how this place never got knocked down before but it stayed...loads of petitions for it to stay open...I suppose it's because there's no other place like this...oh sure, a few burger joints here and there but nothing that appealed to kids and adults alike. It was a magical place...hell, I'd still go there and I was 21 at the time...I hadn't been there yet but I was going to try and commit to that promise, I just wanted to know how much it had changed...and to see if Freddy and co. were still there...I wondered if they kept the old models or even repaired them, I thought of them all the time...to think that these were living things or things that had...souls. Oddly enough I started my new job the same day, so I couldn't stop by and besides, it was packed, I mean really, really busy, kids and adults surrounded the entrance and I could just see a long red ribbon blocking the door, ready to be cut...the official opening. I sighed but I didn't want to get in trouble on my first day of work...so I left, ready to start my new chapter...I won't bore you what my new job was, let's just say it was punching keys and numbers onto a computer...an office job, a boring job now looking back at it...but a job nonetheless.

AUGUST 2001

I had a day off and decided to check out the new place. So I went early, basically to try and miss the crowd, it was still popular, even to this day. 8am, I figured I could get a breakfast, nothing fancy but I didn't want to look like a weirdo and just walk in and not purchase anything...

Man, I had the shakes and I don't know why, I suppose it was because of what I witness in 1987 and in 1992. Maybe it was to see how Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were, had they gone? Replaced? Updated? Out with old, in with the new? Dismantled? I'd get my answer as soon as I walked in...and I did.

The place was amazing, I was struck with awe, I gasped happily like a little kid, like being seven again. The place was colourful, ribbons, balloons, posters everywhere...updated. TV screens everywhere, red, blue, yellow...all the colours of the rainbow here, the chairs and tables were slick, there was a play pen, climbing frames...hell, even a merry-go round. If I was a kid, I'd be in heaven. After looking around at this amazing sight, I went up to the food counter but nobody was there...I believe they were still setting up for the day, I didn't mind, this gave me a chance to look for the mascots and within seconds, I found them...the stage lights beaming on them, they look amazing, new and...and beautiful, all of them...Freddy, Bonnie and Chica...all there, together once again...but they were different models, code name 2.0 or "Toy", however you look at it. I walked slowly up to them, I didn't take my eye off them...they all had wonderful smiles on them, as if happy to see me...but I knew those smiles weren't for me...they just looked like that. Freddy: he looked like a bear and his signature top hat, bow tie and microphone was all complete. Bonnie looked more like a rabbit, a metallic blue finish, white tummy and rosy cheeks and an improved guitar...a cool looking rabbit and looked more female than her last counter part. Chica...well what can I say about Chica, this was when I started shaking again...I had no words for Chica, if she was more human, I'd pounce on her...but even for a chicken...man, she was something...she was probably the most improved model from the old ones...Her face was sweet, cute looking, her beak, looking like a proper beak...her body nice and curvey and the breast plate smoothly sticking out, a bib saying "Let's party" made me think of...naughty thoughts, I even admitted to myself that I was weird to think like that, I mean, she was an animaltronic and not an actual human, to have thoughts like that was a little...twisted...I said before she looked to adult for kids...I even had the idea that she did adult shows ut then I had a sick mind...but by God, she was beautiful... don't get me wrong, I've had girlfriends, relationships...but they all ended the same way...disappointing, not understanding me...can't say I blame them...but I was always let down... fuck, I'm blabbering, where was I? Oh yes...

I stared at the models for a good few minutes but...my smile was gone quicker than that, I just had a feeling that they weren't going to be the same...I thought about the souls in the old ones...were they trapped in the old models? Scrapped, maybe? Never to be seen or at least heard again... I admitted to myself...that I'd never see them again...

"I...didn't even get to say goodbye" I said, sadly, looking down at the floor. "I know it's no consolation...but, I'm sorry I couldn't do more...and Thank you...I'll never forget you guys..." I said what I had to say, I thought I'd never hear from them again...

I turned around and was going to walk up to the food counter again but then I heard a thud, like a person jumping off something but before I could turn around to this strange loud sound, I was jumped on, arms wrapped round me and I fell almost face first into the titled floor, I gasp, like being punched in the chest. It was to fast for me to react before I heard a voice.

"MIKEY!"

That voice, it was beautiful, cute sounding and though it sounded like a recording, it was clear...clear as day, I turned around and saw Chica on top of me, her deep coloured eyes peering into mine, a smile on her face as wide as I've ever known, her eyes wide open, like she was about to cry, before I could again react, she hugged me tighter.

"Oh Mikey, we never thought we'd see you again" she said happily, now through tears...actual tears again...

I was completely out of words, dumbstruck in fact. Was this...the same Chica that I knew when I was seven and 12? No way...but she remembered my name and...she moved, like before.

"Damn it, Chica, get hold of yourself...people might see!"... I recognized that gruff voice, it was Freddy...an almost look of 'I'm not mad at you, just disappointed look' at Chica. "Oh and hello Mike...long time no see" he smiled, changing his tone.

"W-wha-..." I couldn't get my words. "You guys are...?"

"New!" chirped Chica

"No...uh..."

"Updated?" Chirped Chica again, she seemed a bit more childish this time than I last saw her.

"No! Here...you guys are here! I can't...Well, I can't believe...it's...uh...it's just...!" Again, I couldn't find the words, this really took a lot for my brain to compute. "Uh...I mean...how?"

"What do you mean?" asked Bonnie, finally making her voice present. She looked slightly puzzled but smiling as if she knew I was going to ask that question.

"Well, I thought...they scraped the old models and that your...souls were still in them?"

"Technically...we are the old models, we've never left...we've just been upgraded" said Bonnie, still smiling.

"This is...this is fantastic, I can't believe it" I said in awe and excitedly. "Pardon my French but I've fucking missed you guys...I...I still can't believe this, I'm lost for words..."

"Oh Mikey!" said Chica, hugging me again...her body was oddly warm and not of cold metal or plastic. "We've missed you too, we didn't think we'll see you again...I...I missed you..." I noticed she was blushing at this point...come to think of, I never really noticed how she did that...she was actually blushing.

"Chica, let the poor lad get up" laughed Freddy, first time I've seen him laugh actually.

Chica noticed how she was on top of me, like a sexual cowgirl position, she blushed even more and giggled. "Oops...sorry.." she said sweetly. To be honest, I had a strange feeling going on...I never thought could happen with a animaltronic. Crazy, huh? I slowly got up, dusted myself and luckily my manhood wasn't that "hard" enough for them to notice. I ignore this and got myself together.

"Mmmmm...you've grown, I see" said Bonnie seductively...I blushed at this, I guess I was rather well built for my age at the time...

"You can't have him!" snapped Chica.

"Whoa, whoa whoa..." I interrupted before it got a little weird. "I'm...nobodies yet, girls, I mean...phew, it's a lot to take in at the moment..."

"Yes, I suppose it is!" smiled Chica.

"Your...attitudes have changed..." I questioned. "Chica, your more childish, Bonnie, you seem more...feminine and Freddy, you seem...well, I guess you haven't changed much but you seem more...happy"

"We are, Mike" said Freddy, cheerfully. "Look at us, we're new...we've grown to become familiar with these new bodies and produced new personalities with our new look. Happy and cheerful...for the kids..."

"Aren't we great, Mikey, do you like it?" said Chica, chirping like a little kid.

"I...love it...especially, you Chica, you look...b-beautiful..." I blushed as did Chica, a small naughty giggle from her beak...man, this was strange.

JUNE 2014

**INTERVIEWER:**(_Turns of the camera. Looks at Mike in almost disgust_) Don't tell me you had...feelings or even sex with this...yellow thing?

**MIKE:**She's not a "thing", Chica's a humonized aminaltronic and I guess some things...man will never understand and I suppose some things are best left unsaid...

**INTERVIEWER:**Jesus...Christ...

**MIKE:**To be honest, that's later on...but I can skip that...

**INTERVIEWER:**Please! (_Turns camera on_) Now...carry on...I'm starting to lose my patients.

AUGUST 2001

After catching up my friends, somehow in the conversation Freddy mentioned that they had not given up finding their killer, well the thing is, he still worked at the emporium...still as the night guard, they tried getting to him but he was to smart for them...he checked the security camera's, locked the doors...no matter how much power he had, he always found a way to evade them...even through the vents, it was a no go, they got close once...but he got away...

I said I'd try and help them but I was no good to them as I had my own life...but that was about to change sooner or later in the future...

DECEMBER 2013

I was never going to mention what I actually did at work, nor what company I worked for but let's just say...I got made redundant, this was actually back in November when this happened and I was looking for a job and would you believe it...they were looking for a Night Guard at Freddy's...wow, the perfect job and I could be close to my friends. I phoned the place up and would you know it...they didn't hesitate and I got the job, something about the old night guard wanting the day shift...as he was fed up what was going on...how he still worked there for all those years is beyond me...and how he could live with himself of what he did...this was also an opportunity to help my friends catch the bastard...for those kids, for my...friends.

**INTERVIEWER:**And...where was... Foxy, is it, in all this?

**MIKE:**Oh yeah, Foxy. He had his own little space, an improved pirate cove, away from the stage...he hid away when I arrived to see the guys the first time...he was always shy and still blames himself from biting that boy at the time, even now...I guess he'll never get over it...the only time I've seen him smile was when we took down, John...

**INTERVIEWER:**(_Laughs awkwardly_) Yeah, I bet...well, I'm sure your pirate friend will...make an appearance at some point...?

**MIKE:**Yeah, maybe...he's quite sneaky, even I have trouble spotting him...

**INTERVIEWER:**I'm sure he's cooling down somewhere...

**MIKE:**Your talking as if you believe that these animatronics are real now, unless of course your humouring me...

**INTERVIEWER:**I...suppose I am...slowly. So, tell me or us, the viewers that'll see this, how you got the murderer...I need-...uh I mean, we need to know!

**MIKE:**I guess I should mention the very first night first.

…

DECEMBER 2013

MONDAY. 1ST NIGHT.

You have no idea how excited I was to start my new job at Freddy's, I was like a little kid in a sweet shop, I just wanted to go in and never come out. I arrived at the place and it was eerily dark, like it had been closed down again...a few lights flickering on the outside and maybe a few dim litted inside but I wasn't worried, I mean...when you've seen what I've seen, you just get used to the idea...darkness became my new light I suppose, it sounds crazy but that's how I saw it...

I walked up to the door and it was locked, figures as the place closes at 10pm...of course, I saw this as a problem as I had no key to get inside and start my shift.

"Bollocks...", I remember cursing, you can understand why, I didn't want to be a let down on my first shift, oh sure, the pay was shit but it was better than nothing and I knew this would be the best job ever, I just didn't want to lose that because of some idiot not waiting for me to pass the keys over...as an impulse, I decided to go down the alley way, around the building, I figured there would be a back door, fire exit maybe...or even an open window...After a few seconds I saw a shadow down the back, clearly smoking as it shone through a beam of light coming from a street lamp... I wasn't fazed by this shadow, I mean, he was there for a reason...of course it never accured to me that he could've been a drug dealer, a weirdo or some sort of loonetic...I just wanted to get in the building.

"Excuse me..." I cried out. "Excuse me, sir..."

The figure quickly acknowledged my voice and came into the light...I remember him so clearly. He was wearing a black bowler hat, a neatly pressed brown jacket, white shirt underneath, black bow tie and brown trousers matching his jacket...fat, well slightly fat, not overweight but fat and a bushy moustache...like he was almost stuck in the 60's, in fact...he looked like a humanized Freddy...yeah, it was quite uncanny...though he was only in his late forties but looked much older. Anyway, he came into the light, like I said...

"Can I help you, sir?" asked the man

"Yes, I suppose you can! I'm supposed to be starting my shift soon, you see I'm the new night guard-"

"Ah, the new Night Guard?"

"Yes and...well, it's stupid but...I haven't got a key to get in and-"

"Not to worry" He interrupted with a smile. "I've got a key, I work here..."

"Oh right..."

"I'm sorry, I was going to wait out the front for you as I'm guessing no one told you the place closes at 10pm" He was still smiling and pulled a key out of his pocket and passed it onto me.

"Oh, no worries" I had to admit, I giggled in my head when I recieved the key, the start of a magical evening. "What was you doing down here anyway?"

This question seemed to stop the man in his tracks, as it were. His smile dissapeared and just stared at me for a few seconds but felt like long minutes. He sort of sighed and put out his cigarette, that puzzled me as he was only half way through, I don't smoke but if I was a smoker I'd certainly not waste a fag like that.

"I better go..." he said, like I ruined his day. He started walking off.

"Wait!" I said. "I...don't know where the office is..."

"You'll find it, I'm sure..." No emotion in his voice.

"Well...hey, wait...I haven't even introduced myself yet! My names Mi-"

"Please!" He turned around with a stern look on his face. "No names. I don't want to know your name!" he said honestly. "To be honest, it'd be pointless getting to know you...and frankly I don't expect to see you in the morning...unless it's in a body bag...or a suit..."

"Why's that?" I said, with a cheeky smile...I had a hunch on what he was going on about. He looked at me angrily, he obviously didn't like my confident attitude, though I thought it'd be interesting what his answer would be. He then had a wide smile, a little chuckle and shook his head, maybe in disbelief.

"Check the phone in the office, there's a message on there. Everything will be explained then" he said, turned and just walk away, into the night. I watched him for a while untill I couldn't see him, I was trying to figure him out...a strange man, it was odd that he didn't tell me his name...or what his job role was at the parlour, I figured he was some sort of manager of some type...then again, a boring guy like him could never be a manager here, not at a place where it's full of fun and wonder. Well, within seconds I forgot all about it...I had the key, the key to a new life by then, money didn't matter...I wanted to surprise my friends...I couldn't wait to see their faces...and Chica's face... I put the key in the lock, turned, click...unlocked, the sound echoing in my ears...it was really happening. My first night.

It didn't take me long to find the office, considering there were signs everywhere. When I found it, I thought it was a bit odd having two doors opposite each other but then again it made sense in case of a fire, both lead to corridors that would lead to the main room, some accessing different rooms, though it was easy to find rooms. I took my jacket off, remembering I didn't have a uniform...I figured they'd give me one after my first day but I noticed one hanging on a coat rack, I took it and checked the size, M, medium...what d'ya know, my size and a perfect fit...it was just a simple grey shirt with the Freddy Fazbear's logo...I was already wearing black trousers, so but the utility belt instead...a baton, torch, a chain of keys and a...gun? I never held a gun before, it took me a while to pull the clip out...it was a full clip and I pushed it back in, click. I loved that sound and I'll admit...I felt like a badass but I didn't think I'll need it...at least not yet anyway. I was ready to start...I wanted to meet my friends and suprise them. But first, I wanted a little kip, I didn't get much sleep during the day, so I needed a few hours to catch up, my friends can wait...so I sat in the chair, moved the fan and put my feet up...that fan was noisy so I turned it off. Within seconds I was out like a light...

11.57pm...That was a good nap, I felt better for it but when I woke up, the first thing I remembered was the fat chap wanted me to listen to the message on the phone. The phone was showing a digital "1" in its red lighting...I shrugged and pushed the speaker button...some static at first and then a voice...

"_Hello, hello...hello_?" That voice...? I swear the phone guy was the voice of the man I spoke earlier outside the back but the phone guy is somewhat nonchalant, charming almost and had a strange positive attitute and there is absolutely no explanation as to why...again I shrugged it off and listen to the voice.

_"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um...I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact"_That explained alot...wait...didn't Freddy mention that the night guard was the murderer, I thought... "_So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

Intrigued, I carried on listening.

The phone guy continued: "_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced...' Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too"._Haha, I guess I'd be annoyed too. "_So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay_"

Fair enough, I thought.

"_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_"

I already knew this of course...I witness the 1987 incident as I mentioned before but didn't know about the servo's locking up...this made sense about the free roam mode though.

"_Uh...now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh_"

Hmm, I thought again...I'm guessing that my friends were gonna use the same treatment to the murderer what he did to them...almost like justice.

"_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night_"

I'm also guessing that not many people have gone for this job but again Freddy mentioned it was the same night guard that's been here for years...why he's decided to quit more is beyond me...had I been...talking to the murderer...? But I'd find those answers sooner or later, first...I wanted to see my friends...maybe they had the answers...

I walked down the corridor and found the main stage easily, the door was closed and I could hear movement...I chuckled, thinking that their "free roaming" had started. I turned the knob slowly and opened it slightly, just enough to get a peek of the room, I smiled when I saw the four huddled together, chatting about something...but my first sight was their faces...full of anger...near rage, I eventually managed to eavesdrop...

"He's here, it's time" snarled Freddy.

"It's been too long...he can't keep out smarting us!" said Bonnie angrily. "We have to teach him a lesson"

"We'll get him this time!" said Chica, menacingly

"Arr...he'll pay for what he did!" snarled Foxy

I felt nervous in a good way, I'd just pop in and tell them the good news but then...their eyes turned black, replaced with...red dots, then turning white...they smiled evilly, the eyes seemed to suck into their heads...Chica took her beak off...unnervingly cute, like a yellow smooth pumpkin but creepy at the same time, then they jolted their heads towards me.

"Oh fuck!" I whispered, panic sinking in.

"LET'S EAT!" Shouted Chica, her weird grining mouth not moving.

"LET'S STUFF HIM" Shouted Bonnie

"ARRR! LET'S RIP HIS FLESH" Shouted Foxy.

"LET'S END THIS!" Finished Freddy and within seconds they all ran to the door.

"SHIT" I screamed, weather they heard me or not wasn't my concern, I needed to get back to the office as quick as I could, lock the doors and explain the situation and hopefully tell them their making a mistake...I guess they were never told or heard anything about a new night guard. They still thought they were hunting the murderer. I was in deep shit, if I didn't do anything.

I managed to get to the office and closed the doors, both of them. I was still in a panic...I grabbed the tablet which had surveillance to all rooms...I checked all of them...nothing...I repeated this pattern and still none...I clicked on the corridor camera...Foxy was running towards the office. "Fuck"

BANG BANG.

I dropped the tablet, lucky it didn't smash but I was frozen to the spot...they were still banging at the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Said a female voice. "OPEN UP" said another voice, I was to fucking scared to tell you who said them... "YOU MUST MEET WITH JUSTICE, YOU BASTARD!"

I didn't know what to do, I had to do something and quick...even if I still had 6 hours to go...they weren't gonna wait nor stop.

….

JUNE 2014

**INTERVIEWER:**Hmm, so these things attack you again, huh?

**MIKE:**Well, yes, it's more of a misunderstanding…again.

**INTERVIEWER:**Do you know what I'd do? (_Mike frowns_) I'd chuck water on them!

**MIKE:**Water?

**INTERVIEWER:**Yeah, water…why not? All they are is just endoskeletons…bunch of wires, nuts and bolts. You should've fried them.

The animatronics jolted, heads moved and twitched but this time the Interviewer didn't move an inch and instead kept on eye on Mike, waiting for his answer.

**MIKE:**Fry them? No, I wouldn't have done that anyway…like I said, it was a misunderstanding…they are my friends…and I've noticed your…attitude has changed…

**INTERVIEWER:**So has yours…like you're getting nervous. Don't worry about a thing though, it's alright. Please, continue…I'm dying to find out the truth…

DECEMBER 2013

I was right up against the wall, even though the doors were locked, I felt safer being pressed up against the wall. They banged and banged the doors; eventually I noticed a mike on the table, one of those that when you speak, the whole parlour knows a mike to an announcer box. I jumped at the table and grabbed it, pressing the button.

"GUYS! STOP IT; IT'S JUST ME, MIKE!" I shouted, how they could not hear me I don't know, I repeated what I said, adding a few curse words this time and again they didn't hear me…I noticed the wire wasn't attached to anything, it was useless. That metal clanging and banging was slightly getting to me, I really didn't know what to do…then…they stopped.

Their constant banging and shouting had stopped…not a sound but the buzzing of the electricity flowing through wires…I could feel my heart beat faster and I'll be honest, it was more scarier with no sound… had they given up? Gone back? Christ, all I wanted to do was introduce to them that I'm the new night porter. It had been what felt like forever since I heard a sound…I gulped and picked up the tablet, good it was wasn't broken I though, I clicked on all the rooms…they were nowhere to be found…what the hell? I repeated my action several times, the only time I thought I saw something was Bonnie in the shadows but when I looked back, she was gone. It occurred to me that they must've been doing this for years and know where every camera is and what angle they move in…I double checked the two rooms next to me again to double make sure they weren't there or even moved…fucking nope.

But looking back at it, I did notice that there were no camera's pointing towards my door…anything could've snucked to my door, hell they might be already standing there, waiting for the door to open…should I just open the door and hopefully they will recognize me? I thought, no, not if their on revenge mode…God, those black eyes…empty like sockets… Ah, the lights, of course I forgot to mention I have switches I could press from inside my office that would aluminate the lights in the corners. I quietly tip-toed, then thinking that was a stupid idea, considering they knew I was in here…so I rushed to the light switch, hesitant at first but then I pushed it…a bang at the window. CHICA! Staring at me with that creepy, beakless smile. I gasped, jumping backwards…in a flash Chica smashed the window and climb through no problem…she may looked like the most delicate one out the four but boy she was strong…glass was just air to her, she walked slowly towards me, stop for a second…those eyes…still black, then she punched the door switch, letting Bonnie in, Chica when walked to the other door, opening it and entered Freddy, behind was Foxy, all murder and revenge on their minds. I pulled myself together, breathing heavily, what the hell was I to do…? I stepped back coarsely, no sudden movements…

"Finally" growled Freddy, smiling. "Finally, after all these years, we can gain our revenge. We can be at peace knowing we have brought justice onto you…we can finally be happy, that you will no longer breath and that darkness will fill your eyes…you never felt remorse for us after you took our lives, though you claimed you loved us, was it love? Or was it just a sick pleasure? No matter…our pain now becomes yours!" he snarled, teeth gritted.

"FREDDY! FOR GOD FUCKING SAKE! IT'S ME!" I shouted.

Chica's eyes went back to normal. "Oh my God, Freddy, wait!" snapped the chicken, trying to pull Freddy away, as she used all of her strength. Freddy questioned this act. "Chica, what are you doing?" he demanded. Chica pointed at me and smiled…well, without her beak, she always looked like she was smiling. "It's…it's Mikey!" she chirped

"Yes, yes, it's me!" I quickly said.

Freddy gave me a hard look and then his anger became puzzlement, his eyes went to normal, as did Bonnie's and Foxy's…all looking at me dumbstruck.

"What the hell is going on?" questioned Freddy, not sure how to react. "What are you doing here? For God sake we could've killed you!"

"Oh Mikey!" chirped Chica again, this time hugging me. "I've missed you…"

"Oh…" I then whispered. "I've missed you too, Chica…" We both blushed in unison.

"Oh God, I must look awful…" giggled Chica and blushing even more.

"Well, answer me, damn it!" said Freddy. "Why are you here? Where's the other night guard gone?"

"Ah…" I said, I then put my arm around Chica's shoulder as she releases her hugging grasp. "I'm your new night guard" I said proudly.

Bonnie and Foxy and especially Chica smiled at this news and came over to congratulate me.

"Well I never!" smiled Bonnie. "Our little Mikey, our new night guard…who would've thought it?"

"Arr, this be the best news I've heard" growled Foxy, happily. I then looked over to Freddy's expression of anger and disappointment all over his face, his fist clinched and teeth gritting.

"So what's happened to the other night guard?" growled Freddy. "We were this close, Mike, THIS CLOSE! And now you're the new night guard…and the other one has gotten away, I'm sorry…but how can I be pleased about this?"

"Oh come on, Freddy, its Mikey, our friend…" said Bonnie, trying to ease the tension.

"Thanks to Mike, the other night guard has escaped our grasp…for over 20 years we've been trying to catch this guy…the man who killed us…the man who as far as I'm concerned hasn't even had a taste of justice…a man who has gotten away with murder for such a long time. This was supposed to be the night…the night we stopped the bastard!" And then I saw something I'd never forget coming from Freddy…tears, he was crying. "I want justice so badly…but now everything's fine and dandy, Mike's here everyone…the man who replaced a murder and let him escape! Thanks, Mike…thank you very fucking much!" Freddy tried hold back his tears but it was no use…he turned around and wanted to leave the room quickly.

"Wait, Freddy!" I said. "He hasn't escaped, well; at least I don't think so"

"What do you mean?" asked Chica, now putting her beak on.

"I believe he still works here…" I said. "I think he's just moved to a day shift…"

"Can this be true?" asked Foxy.

"I believe so" I nodded.

"What does it matter, anyway" said Freddy, angrily again. "We can't just get him while he's doing day shifts, not in front of the children. At night we can move and roam where ever we liked…we can't do that now? And besides, we don't even know what the bastard looks like…he always wears that stupid spare Freddy costume…he could be any one of the other employers…"

"I know what he looks like" I quickly said, I didn't really want Freddy to be more upset at this point. "He gave me the keys to this place…and listen, I'll help you get your revenge. It's the least I can do…I wanna help"

"You've done enough" said Freddy

"Please, Freddy…I know what this guy looks like; you'll need this information…" I said sternly.

"Even if you gave us a description, we can't do anything about it…if he does day shifts; he knows he'll be safe because we have to behave ourselves" said Freddy, disappointedly.

"Maybe…but what if I brought him back here?" I said, seriously.

Freddy's ears wiggled…it seemed he liked this idea; he turned to me and smiled a wry smile.

"You think you can…get him back here?" asked Freddy.

I shrugged at first but said "I don't see why not"

Freddy nodded, his smile wider this time and not a hint of anger anywhere…he didn't say anything else but "We'll see you tomorrow, Mike, enjoy the rest of the night" and just left the room and back towards the stage. Bonnie winked at me and pouted a kiss towards me, which Chica seemed offended by…but Bonnie left, waving.

"Ya think ye can lure the seadog back here?" asked Foxy, I think he liked the idea too.

"We'll see…only time will tell" I said, giving Foxy a half smile.

Foxy himself nodded too, he then patted me on the back and left the room, going back to his pirate cove. Chica was the only left, she swayed shyly and looked down at the floor, as if trying to avoid eye contact…I found this rather cute.

"I suppose…I..I better go back too…" she said innocently. Damn, she was…fit.

"Well…y-you don't have to, I mean…you can s-stay here if you want…" I said, blushing even more. Her smile was beautiful and wide, like a little child in the park. She nodded and sat on the table, crossed her legs…I was sweating…though she looked seductive, he was still shying at me…with a little hint of giggles…I did have naughty thoughts if I'm honest with you but she was an animatronic even if we did…you know…how would we…you know…? Sure she can cry but was everything else…ok in that department. We were in a strange awkward silence for what seemed like hours but were just mere minutes…well, not arkward but I guess…we didn't know what to say…and then, Thank God, Chica broke this silence.

"I want to thank you for…helping us" said Chica, looking into my eyes and smiling…that sexy smile…

"Oh Chica, it's not a problem…I wish I could do more" I said. "It didn't cross my mind that you were still after the murderer, I just…didn't think, well I'm gonna help you solve this. We'll catch this bas-Mmfff"

I was interrupted by some warm plastic lips, Chica's beak… I must say, it was actually quite soft, her tongue tapping against my teeth wanting access, she climb on top of me, sitting over my groin…the chair swivelled back, worried we'd fall backwards but she moved her hips slightly, trying to get comfortable and then the balance was fine…but this time, I opened my mouth and then I began to access her mouth, but our tongues wrestled gently, warmth…wet…passion…love, all in one taste. We closed our eyes, her hands sliding down my shirt and going near my belt…by then blood was pumping through to my manhood, and I knew Chica could feel it growing…she moan ever so softy…my hands caressing her warm plastic body, touching her breast plate and sliding down to her hips, I think we loved it…I needed to breath and broke the kiss but smiled at her…she looked back at me, her eyes saying I want more…

"Wait, Chica…wait" I gasped "Can we…? I-I mean…can I put my…uh…you know, in you?" This felt like the weirdest question I've ever asked anyone…human or not…

"Well…" said Chica, softy and blushing. "I am feeling….wet…down there" She pointed downwards and yet seductively with a giggle" Fuck me, I thought…and we kissed again, she then went to take my shirt off.

2014

**INTERVIEWER:**Please, for the love of God, don't carry on! I can I report this? Just…I dunno…just cut to when your night shift finished.

**MIKE:**(_Laughs_) Yes, sorry, I got a bit…carried away there…ok, when I finished the night shift. It was 6am…

….

DECEMBER 2013

6AM.

Honestly, I just lost track of time, those hours spent with Chica were...just Magical, she was better than any other girl I'd been with. So full of passion and full of love...it was real. We were both lying on the floor, I was staring at the ceiling with a disbelieve smile and Chica had her head resting on my chest and her arm wrapped round me...she was still sleeping, I looked her...man, she was beautiful, this sexy model chick was glowing with beauty, her rosy cheeks glistening in the light...wait, light? I checked my watch all of a sudden, it was 6am.

"Oh Christ!" I cried, waking up Chica, sooner after she wiped her eyes. "I didn't realize it was this late...or early even" I went to put my trousers on and Chica giggling at my actions. I grabbed my shirt from the chair and buttoned it up quickly. Chica got up and dusted herself down, she then went to grab her bib and tied it around her neck, looking at me with that seductive smile...I blushed, you'd think what we experienced I still wouldn't be this shy...I think it took a while for me to realize that she was a animaltronic...but, it felt so real, so warm...so...natural. I was quickly changed, now putting my belt on. Chica walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"That was better than I can ever imagine...mmm...so big.." she said, giggling. I blushed and gulped, almost stuttering my words. "Uh...u-uh...thanks..." I said, showing her a smile. "You were...a-amazing..."

There was a knock at the door. This startled me at first but I pushed the switch anyway, the steel door raised and then Bonnie popped in. "Chica, it's 6am why aren't you-...?"

She saw Chica all over me, arms around my shoulders and neck, hips pressed against mine and then there was me...trousers undone and about to zip up my flies.

"Oh my..." gasped Bonnie and then laughed at the sight of me. "Well, this explains a lot...did you two have fun?" Bonnie asked biting her lip. Chica blushed even more, looking down at the floor as did I. I didn't really want people finding out...but then again Bonnie isn't people and the rest of them would understand, wouldn't they? It then never crossed my mind what people would actually think... "It's ok, Mikey...I won't tell anyone, what happens in this room, stays in the room" said Bonnie. "Come on, Chica, we need to be in our starting positions"

"Coming" winked Chica at me, I smirked. Chica kissed me on the lips and then skipped towards Bonnie then she turned and gave me a little wave. Chica and Bonnie headed back to the stage...I could over hear them...

"We need to have a girly chat" giggled Bonnie, Chica cheeping at the thought, then Bonnie asked: "So...what was it like?" I couldn't hear anymore other than Chica starting her sentence but died down the farther they got. I pulled up my flies and zipped but the thought of Chica being here last night and morning never left my mind...I still couldn't believe it happened...we made love, actual physical love making. The way she arched her back when I filled her up...her moans of pleasure... anyway, I'm getting carried away again...*ahem* I looked around the room and it was a mess, the fan was knocked over as was the tablet, luckily both were still working...small dents in the wall, God only know how or where they came from...I figured I better tidy the room, it'd be rude not too...I noticed this almost clear black/greyish substance on the table and swivel chair...like watered down oil...actually, I believe it was...I Realized it was Chica's...well, you know...when she climaxed...I chuckled while blushing... I used the spare shirt hanging on the coat hanger and wiped the fluid substances quickly as I could... Christ, me and Chica did a major number in this room.

It took me a few minutes to get the place back to the way I found it...I turned the power off in the office as I didn't want them to waste their power, though I heard it recharges each night...it was quite a strange setup. The doors were locked and I headed straight to the staff exit.

JUNE 2014

**INTERVIEWER:**Why did you have to mention about the stuff with the chicken? I didn't want to know. If I asked 'what did you two get up to' then fine but I didn't...leave it out, ok! this started out being a good interview, now it's like some graphic love story for function!

**MIKE:**Again I am sorry...(_Looks at Chica_)...just somethings I never forget...

**INTERVIEWER:**Cut it out! Get to the point!

DECEMBER 2013

I realized I still had the key on me. I wasn't sure who to give it to as I was still the only one in the building...I thought about giving it to Freddy but it might seem a little strange...so I shrugged and decided to wait for someone, just like that weird chap did for me. I opened the door and stepped outside...man that fresh air, I took a deep breath...man, what a night...the fresh air then became a whiff of trash and shit out the back, it was full of overflowing bins and rotten food but that was not going to ruin my day...time to get some sleep and prep for Night 2...I couldn't wait to see Chica again...

"So...your still here" said an older yet familiar voice. "You're still alive". I turned around to see it was the bloke who looked like a humanized version of Freddy...I couldn't remember his name, then again he never mentioned it... I was slightly highly strung when he spoke, considering I didn't expect anyone to be here yet, it was afteral just gone six.

"Ah, morning..." I said, getting my breath.

"I was expecting you to be in a body bag" the man carried on, looking disappointed at me but then...smiling, I guess...?

"Body bag?" I chuckled "No chance. Fairly easy night-"

"Fairly?" interrupted the fat man

"Yeah...pretty much. I mean...well, I...did stuff...but not much..." I stutted. I could tell he didn't believe me, he had that stern look, frowning at me...he then chuckled but it seemed like he was doing it sarcastically...a soft laugh at first but then got louder and louder...I looked at him uneasily and decided to laugh with him, even though it was a fake nervous laugh, I figured it might ease the odd tension. He suddenly stopped.

"They moved didn't they?" He said, seriously.

"Um...w-what?" I was taken aback on this.

"They moved! Those 'things' moved"

"Uh...what things?"

"Don't give me that crap, son!" He said, pointing at me. "You know what I'm on about. Those animaltronics moved didn't they?"

"Uh...well, I...uh...guess they...may have...wandered about...to a certain extent..." I wasn't given a chance to finish my sentence as the fat man grabbed hold of me and pushed me up against the wall...he spoke way before I could even react.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" He shouted. "TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

"NOTHING!" I said, raising my voice higher than his. "NOTHING HAPPENED! (_Calming down_) They may have...moved a little but nothing serious...no big deal"

"...and don't you think that's a...little strange, lad?" he said, narrowing his eyes at me, frowning. "You don't seem to be shock by this. Why, it's impossible for animaltronics to move about on their own, isn't it? You know this, like any other machine or computer programme! Unless they are programmed too...but they are only programmed to sing that damn song over and over again...I should know this...because I created them!"

The last of that sentence caught my attention. He...created them? He then loosen his grip on me, sighing.

"What...?" I gasped slightly.

"I created them...I had this wonderful idea that kids could relate too. I worked for Freddy Fazbear's as a young mechanic, it was just a normal pizza parlour then. I designed them, made them...I wanted kids to...love them...eventually. I wanted to make talking animals that would sing and be a joy to everyone...but my designs were stolen from me..."

"Stolen? But...they've always been here" I said.

"No!" He said, slightly rasing his voice again. "I made them in my workshop, it started off as an idea for my son...so I made the bear first...then a fox, I decided to make a female character, so I made a chicken...and then a rabbit...someone bragged my ideas to this...pizza company, the same fucking company you see right now, they wanted something that'll appeal to kids and adults alike. The owner offered me money, I declined, a few days later, he sent some goons to take them away...I couldn't take them on, not after they beat me near inch to my death, and within a dim fade, I saw him again...Fazbear, the owner, he said I was the best mechanic around but he told me I was selfish and should share my ideas...but the bastard stole them, said he created them...they became his...the only near redemption I got was that I still kept my job. As years went past seeing my creations performing, they were nothing but mere robots with no souls...but, I...I loved them all, they were my...adopted children...that I created with my bare hands...but they weren't real enough...they needed...flesh..."

"Oh my God, you're the murderer..."

"What? What did you say...?" Angered the fat man...

"It was you in the Freddy costume back in 1987, your the one I witness kill that girl!" I said, slightly frightened. "They were right..."

The fat man grabbed me again, this time spinning me and chucking me across the concrete floor, I didn't have enough time to react as he climbed on top of me, his weight crushing me, my air being pushed out and then his thick hands squeezing around my neck, I gasped. I noticed his face going red with anger, then he slammed my head on the floor, pain flew across my skull...I was dazed but I could still hear what he said next.

"Over twenty years, lad! Over twenty years and I'm not letting a little shit like you fuck this up, not now! You and I need a quick chat!"

…..

**INTERVIEWER:**Amazing. You was face to face with my fath- uh...I mean, the murderer...and instead of killing you, he wanted a little 'chat'? ...Somehow this story is a little flawed.

**MIKE:**Well, after he said that...he knocked me out cold. I do agree with you though, he could've killed me...but he didn't, he wanted this chat...God knows why, anyone else would've buried me.

**INTERVIEWER:**Well, carry on, it seems like we're coming to the end of this.

**MIKE:**Another drink, first?

**INTERVIEWER:**No, please just finish this story!

**MIKE:**What's the rush?

**INTERVIEWER:**(_Turns off the camera_) Look, I've been patient. I've listened to every detail you've given...the bite of 1987, you witnessing a murder...getting the job here...and even fucking a robot chicken, which and I want to put on record, couldn't give a shit about your weird fetish...all I'm interested in is what happened to John and now we're so close, you decide you want a drink? No rush but what are you hiding...why the pause?

**MIKE:**Let's just say, before I continue, I'd like to take some precautions...

Mike nodded to the aminaltronics and then they glitched, weird sudden movements, almost violently...they then stopped and again turned and looked at the interviewer, who by this point didn't move. He started sweating and by this time all three mascots climbed off the stage and stood behind the interviewer. He now felt intimidated, scared to look behind him but felt the presents of the slick models behind him...instead he looked straight at Mike in frustration.

**MIKE:**(_Smiling_) I told you I wasn't lying about my friends...Daniel. We know your the son of John...John Kanes...

**INTERVIEWER:**I gathered.

**MIKE:**We know who you are, you're the son of the murderer. You wasn't here for an exclusive interview, was you? You just wanted to know what happened to your father, you don't work for Time Magazine.

**DANIEL:**(_Laughs_) Yeah...you got me, you figured it out. Bravo.

**MIKE:**You don't seemed shocked, at least not by the fact that the four animaltronics have just come alive and are right behind you...had this happened to anyone else they'd flee in fright.

**DANIEL:**I'm no longer shocked about anything now and I need to correct you...it's just three of these freaks now!

The animaltronics growled at Daniel, wanting to harm him but Mike put his hand up, telling them to take it easy. Mike frowned at Daniel, who by now had a cheeky smile across his face.

**MIKE:**Three? What are you talking about?

**DANIEL:**Well, where's the Fox? You'd think he'd turn up by now. (_Mike stared in concerned_) I wonder what happened to him?

**MIKE:**What...what did you do?

**DANIEL:**For the record...he came at me. Not that it done him any good. It wasn't hard to...stop him. Ever spilt water on a laptop...or even drop your phone down the toilet? When water gets in...it can destroy.

**MIKE:**(_Standing up_) WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

**DANIEL:**Every action gets a reaction, I was no different towards him...he didn't react to water quite well though.

**MIKE:**...what have you done to Foxy?

**DANIEL:**I fried him!

The animaltronis gasped at this. Freddy then grabbed Daniels shoulders, turned him around and picked him up, he growled into Daniels face, who was now slightly impressed by Freddy's reactions.

**FREDDY:**YOU DID WHAT? YOU LITTLE SHIT!

**DANIEL:**Ah, so you DO talk...

**FREDDY:**WHERE IS HE? TELL ME! IF YOU DON'T, I'LL CRUSH YOU!

**DANIEL:**I suspect, he's still in the toilets...

**MIKE:**Oh God, foxy...

Without hesitation, Mike ran to the toilets.

**FREDDY:**Chica, go with Mike, now!

Chica nodded and followed after Mike. Freddy's rage grew as his eyes turned black, a small white dot then becoming red, glowing in anger...he lifted and slammed Daniel over the table, knocking off the contents...Daniel felt the hard table impacting his back, pain for a short while then he just simply laughed as the adrenaline kicked in. Freddy hated this reaction and mad him more angry, talking through gritted teeth.

**FREDDY:**I swear, if you've harmed Foxy...by God, I'll do to you what we did to your father!

**DANIEL:**(_Still laughing_) Ah but I still want to know...although, I'd rather hear it from Mike, I'd rather hear it from an actual human being...you freak!

Freddy growled and then screamed and frustrating scream.

Meanwhile, Mike slammed the door hard, running into the toilets and stop in his tracks at the sight of Foxy.

**MIKE:**Oh no...FOXY!

Mike ran up to Foxy, kneeling down at the lifeless animatronic. Foxy was in bad shape, his plastic outing coat burnt and melting, the fowl stench of burning plastic dripping into the tile floor, smoke coming out from every burnt vent and hole, wires frizzled...metal parts busted, wires sticking out of his chest and eye sockets...no eyes, now a puddle of black watered down plastic...the outer layer almost gone, all that was left was just the endo-skelton, jaw wide open...lifeless. Then Chica entered...and gasped at the sight of Foxy, she cried and kneeled down to Foxy.

**CHICA:**No...no, no, NO NOOOOO!

Chica screamed as loud as she could, Mike just sobbed, Chica's reactions was clearly how he felt to. Chica buried her face into Mikes chest...he held her tightly as she did to him, her tears soaking into his shirt.

**CHICA:**(_Sobbing_) H-H-How could he d-d-do do t-this...?

This wasn't the crying making her stutter, it was her voice box...any anger or emotion of sadness makes their voice box glitch...Mike only saw this as a normal thing, it was no different than trying to talk through cry. He shook his head slowly and answered.

**MIKE:**(_Trying to hold back tears_) He wanted...revenge...

**CHICA:**B-B-But why? When h-he k-k-kn-knew what his f-f-fa-father did! What he d-did to u-u-us. Surly h-he knew what his f-father did was w-wro-wrong.

**MIKE:**(_Getting frustrated_) Because...he is like this father: Fucking crazy.

**CHICA:**Can y-you fix him?

**MIKE:**I'm sorry, Chica but this is out of my league... I ...I wouldn't know where to begin...

**CHICA:**How c-could Foxy be d-defeated? How c-can this man d-d-de-des-troy destroy Foxy? Foxy is f-far to strong to b-be killed off b-by m-man...

**MIKE:**I don't know, Chica, but we're gonna find out!

Mike stood up. Anger fuelled in his belly, he went to exit the toilets with Chica following him. They walked through the corridor, each step Mike was getting more determined and angry as he neared the door to the main party room. Chica was filling up on rage too but through tears. Mike took a deep breath and kicked the door open and entered the main room. His anger disappeared and turned into disbelieve. The room was a mess, posters ripped, tables over turned or smashed, as to where the chairs. Smoke in the air.

**MIKE:**Christ...Freddy? Bonnie? Where are you?

Mike looked around, he noticed Bonnie's feet sticking out from under the turned over tables. He screamed her name then then pulled the tables off her. Chica entered, again gasping at another dreadful sight. Mike carried on helping tables were heavy but with all his strength managed to lift the table up...his eyes widen, mouth open...then gritted his teeth in sheer sadness. Bonnie was damaged badly, body dented, bullet-like holes in her plastic outer coating...no head, she had no head...wires sticking out, sparkling...Mike dropped the heavy table, away from Bonnie's body...lifeless...dead. Mike noticed bits of blue and white broken plastic, hint of metal stuck to some pieces...and a cracked eye.

**MIKE:**Oh my God...Bonnie...

**CHICA:**B-Bonnie...?

**MIKE:**She's...dead. She's dead...

**CHICA:**(_Crying_) No, not Bonnie too...

**MIKE:**What the fuck...? How did this...? (_Realizes_) That bastard! Freddy? Freddy? Are you here...

**BROKEN VOICE:**M-M-Mi...Mike..

Mike heard the raspy robotic voice...broken but easily recognizable...it could only be Freddy.

**MIKE:**Freddy? Freddy, where are you?

No prompted Mike and Chica to search for moved more tables and chairs, pushing aside any piles that may have Freddy under it. Frantically, Mike was getting worried each time they couldn't find him under any piles. Then a rustling sound, became a loud thud...Mike looked to where the sound was coming from and saw a brown paw, covered in watered down oil, sticking out from under some tables. Mike shouted out Freddy's name and rushed to his aid, as did Chica. They pulled all the rubble, broken tables and Chairs off Freddy...Mike and Chica gasped at the sight of Freddy, more bullet-like holes all over his dented body...arm ripped off...legs torn only being held on by wires, his feet twitched as did his free hand...but his face was worse...Freddy was missing half his face, his jaw only slightly intact...he sighed in relieve when he saw Mike and Chica.

**FREDDY:**T-T-Thaaaaannn-Thank God...you t-twoooo are alright-al - alright...I thought h-he'd g-gone f-f-foo-for yooouuuu...

**MIKE:**Freddy, what the hell happened?

**FREDDY:**H-he had a-a-aaaaa gun, a shooo-shotgun...

**MIKE:**A shotgun? I never noticed he had a shotgun!

**FREDDY:**...H-H-Hidden in j-jac-keeet

**CHICA:**Oh my G-God...

**FREDDY:**I...I'm-I'm going to..d-die...n-n-noo-now...fee-feeling...w-weak...

**MIKE:**No! Freddy, just hang in there, PLEASE!

**CHICA:**M-Mike...

**MIKE:**DON'T FUCKING DIE! YOU JUST HANG IN THERE! (_Crying_) We'll...fix you, just please...don't go!

**FREDDY:**A-At least...we...w-we goooo-got the man response-response...reee-reposenable that k-killed us...in o-other...life...

**MIKE:**Don't say that Freddy...your gonna be o-okay, we'll fix you...a-and you can sing infront of kids again...you'll s-sing that d-damn stupid song again...I-I promise.

Freddy seemed to have smiled but it was hard to tell.

**FREDDY:**M-Mike...you-you've gooo-g-got to get o-o-out of here, y-you must- ***BANG***

Mike was thrown backwards from the explosion of Freddy's head. Chica stepped backwards in shock of the bang. Oil was splattered, with bits of plastic face of Freddy all over Mike. Mike unshielded his face, looking at what was Freddy's face...now gone. There was smoke and burning plastic that replaced Freddy's face. Mike looked up from where the reason of the bang came from, he was looking up at the stage, and in front of him, peering down at him, was Daniel...holding a fired shotgun, evil smile across his face and had a few cuts that were dripping blood from the wounds. He laughed manically and jumped off the stage, now pointing the gun at Mike.

**DANIEL:**Let's party! (_Mike stayed silent, his face frowning with anger_) A nice motto for this place, isn't it? And your...female robot's catchphrase...quite fitting at the moment. Chica held on to Mike, tighten her grip on his arms in fright.

**MIKE:**You...SON OF A BITCH!

**DANIEL:**DON'T FUCKING MOVE! (_Now calmer_) Your so stupid...think about it for a second, I've got the gun and what have you got? Nothing!

Mike clenches his fists while Chica was shaking. Daniel started walking over to an object, while still pointing the gun at Mike. Daniel picked up the long red object, this being a guitar...it was ruined, broken...nearly in two, all the strings unattached...it was beyond playable. Daniel chuckled at the useless object.

**DANIEL:**That bunny bitch tried to hit me with it...can you believe that? (Laughs again) Never mind, that slutty rabbit won't be playing this anymore. (Drops the guitar with no remorse)

**CHICA:**YOU MONSTER!

**DANIEL:**Monster? YOU CAN TALK, YOU FUCKING CHICKEN WHORE! MONSTER? Don't make me fucking laugh. Look at you, your just a bunch of wires and a silly little chip in your head. A freak!

**MIKE:**SHUT UP! DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!

**DANIEL:**WHY NOT? YOU KILLED MY FATHER!

**MIKE:**HE DESERVED IT!

**DANIEL:**Fuck you! Fuck you, FUCK YOU, FUCK FUCKING YOU! HE LOVED THOSE KIDS! HE GAVE THEM NOTHING BUT LOVE! Even...if they were spoiled little shits!

**MIKE:**Bastard!

**DANIEL:**He done them a favour...those he loved he kept here...why I'm looking at one now, aren't I? A soul trapped in a yellow chicken?

**CHICA:**H-He...k-killed us...t-tooo-took our lives...

**DANIEL:**THROUGH LOVE!

**MIKE:**LOVE? KILLING KIDS? That's not love...that's insane...he got what he deserved...

**DANIEL:**Yes, speaking of which...we've still got an interview to finish off, haven't we?

**MIKE:**Up yours!

**DANIEL:**(_Slightly shocked_) I don't think you've got a choice, have you? I want to hear the rest of your story. I want to hear about the man who became a local hero...I want to know...how you killed my father...

**MIKE:**I won't do it...you'll just have to kill me...

**CHICA:**Mike, no!

**DANIEL:**(_Sighs_) Somehow, I knew you'd say that. (Bits his lip) Ever seen Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, you know, the bit where they shoot Indy's father to make him get the holy grail? Well...

***BANG***

Chica is forced back by the gun shot and falls hard onto the floor.

**MIKE:**CHICA!

Chica moans in pain, her shoulder is damaged by the force of the shot, oil slowly spilling out like a leaking tap...tears flood her eyes and holds where she was shot. Mike holds her, wiping the wound. Chica looks into Mikes eyes, her beautiful eyes flooding with sadness and pain.

**MIKE:**Oh God, Chica...

**CHICA:**I-I'm o-okay...I'm o-o-okay...

Mike stands back up and turns around quickly, full of rage, ready to make a dash at Daniel but stops before he reacts as Daniel was still pointing the gun at Chica.

**DANIEL:**Don't do anything stupid now, otherwise I blow your robot whore's head off! Now...let's finish this interview once and for all and tell me...what happened to my father?

…..

I still don't understand why you accept what your father did was a normal thing...he killed four children, for all I know he may have killed more. You wanna know what happened to your bastard father? Fine. I'll tell you, it still won't give you closure...it'll just make things worse... actually, you know what, I'll be happy enough to tell you...just to see your face squirm with anger...it'd be my pleasure.

DECEMBER 2013

As you know, your father knocked me out...so the first thing I remember was that everything was hazy, Black, then white at first...my eyes opening and just adjusting to the dim light and my surroundings...everything brown, near rusty looking...cold, damp...pain was the first thing I felt, coming from my head...stinging as I gasped in pain. After accepting this, my eyes adjusted probably and I found myself in what looked like a small warehouse...I focused probably on a few objects...a hammer, metal sheets, wires, tools, sharp objects...a work shed, perhaps...I managed to come around, to the point that I wasn't in a good situation. I tried to move but I couldn't...duct tape, I was tied down on a chair by duct tape...my chest, hands and feet unable to move...it was frustratingly uncomfortable. My mouth was seal too, a strip of duct tape preventing me to scream, shout or call for help. Now I panicked, I didn't know where I was...and worse I don't think anyone else knew where I was. I looked around for a solution...but there wasn't one, I was alone in the middle of the room...the dim light was enough to see my surroundings. I tired to move, bouncing the chair to one of the work tables, lots of sharp things in here I could use, I was spoilt for choice. I lost my balance, eyes widen...this was going to hurt, the chair and myself toppling over. Smack goes my head, though the shoulder taking the full impact. I moaned in pain, and now shaking violently in frustration...what was the use? I couldn't move for shit...I'd have to wait for the person who's got me here to come back...it didn't take me long to realize that it was your fat father that brought me here...though preying it could've been one of the animaltronics that did this as a joke...but it was a stupid thought...then the door opened, I looked towards where the sound was coming from...stairs where leading to the only exit of this place...I couldn't see the door but heard it closed and then loud footsteps coming down the wooden stairs...

You know what I'm going to say...it was your fat ass of a father. He took off his jacket and hung it up. He sighed and walked towards me and he chuckled, laughing at my situation, no sympathetic emotion.

"Trying to get away?" he said, rolling his eyes. "I'd like to know how, no one will ever know your here in my home, my basement, my wonderful work basement. It's pathetic seeing you like this. Changing the subject though...you know what's going on, don't you? What I mean is, you know what's going on with the animaltronics"

I couldn't respond, instead I just frowned at him...a look of anger and confusion. He knew I couldn't answer...

"Now...this chat, we're supposed to have...Well, I don't think I should say anything until you do. You knew that these animaltronics were alive and I believe you know why...I've seen them myself, those black eyes, rage...they were coming after me...why? What have I done to them?

I couldn't respond, how could I?

"TELL ME!" He shouted.

I muffled through the sealed duct tape, trying to shout, trying to make my response clear. He huffed and ripped the tape off...it hurt so bad, ripping the skin off my lips, I whaled a yelp but then began speaking, quickly giving him an answer.

"YOU KILLED THEM" I shouted. "YOU KILLED THEM, THAT'S WHY THEY ARE AFTER YOU BECAUSE YOU KILLED THEM!"

"Killed them...?" He looked puzzled but I think he knew what I was talking about. "Who did I kill?"

"Don't give me that crap...those kids you killed back in 1987..."

"My...beautiful children?" said the fat man, sadly. "But...what does this have to do with the animaltronics?"

"Their souls were past on into the robots...those that you stuffed into the suits! When they died, their souls took over the animaltronics" I said, angrily

"That's...impossible" angered the man.

"No! It's the truth! You cursed them! You took everything away from them...now, the robots live! And they are good...they do nothing but good, almost like they've got another chance...but they won't move on until your dead!"

"Souls...of my beautiful children?" Smiled John, his smile was creepy. "They are...flesh?"

"Not quite!" I said, sternly. "Why did you kill those kids?"

"And what makes you think I would hurt my darling children? What proof have you got? First day on the job and you think your Sherlock fucking Holmes!" laughed John.

"Because I was there...I saw you stuff that poor girl into a Bonnie suit. It was YOU wearing that Freddy Fazbear..." I said, painfully, I had to remind him...John just stared at me, he gasps lightly...then the memory came back...

**MEMORY:**

_The fake Freddy was pushing the girls body in a suit, the suit already had it's electronic, metallic plates inside and the girls body was crushed...dead. Her head, already inside the suit, her eyes squeezed and squashed out of the costumes sockets, murky liquid mixed with blood, flowing out from every gap... I gasped, feeling sick...then the fake Freddy saw me...he stopped and just looked at me, no expression, just that mask looking at me with it's odd grin. The girls body just...hanging out of the animaltronic costume._

_"You're not in costume! ALL EMPLOYERS MUST BE IN UNIFORM! IT'S THE RULES!" He shouted._

_He darted for me, I tried to turn and run but he was quick even with that heavy gear on. He picked me up and slammed me against the wall...I could hear his heavy breathing, echoing from the costume._

_"This...little girl has filled the position of Bonnie" he said slowly along with his heavy breathing "...and I'm afraid all positions have been filled...and only employers are allowed here...I'm afraid I have to kill you...shame!"_

_"Why are you doing this?" I asked, now crying._

_"It's just...the rules..." he said, almost laughing._

**END OF MEMORY**

John turned around and walked over to one of his work counters, he put both hands on it and leaned, his head looking down...I wasn't sure how he was going to react next, he just stood there in silence for about a minute...then, he spoke.

"It was...they were the...rules" John said, softy. "When my creations were taken away from me...I was livid, I had no copyright for those wonderful machines...they never credited me...that Fazbear bastard took my machines and made them to be his...the bear was based on me, I named him 'Goldie' because he was my first model I ever built...he was one of a kind, like a rare gold gem, hence the reasons I named him 'Goldie'...but Fazbear named him 'Freddy'...Freddy the bear...my purple dog became a rabbit...the duck was changed to a chicken and the fox was supposed to be a cat"

This was the only time I didn't feel like struggling, as his story became somewhat interesting, if a little unnerving...plus I wanted to hear it from the horses mouth.

"Sure...I kept my job if I kept my trap shut...it wasn't easy finding a job, so the bastard got me in his pockets..." he continued. "I watched them for years, seeing them sing and interact with the children...I loved the sight of this...children smiling, playing and full of joy with my robot designs...I found this beautiful, I overheard some parents saying how great my robots were...but all they ever mentioned was that Freddy Fazbear was a genius...I grilled in anger when I heard he got credit, even from the parents...I snapped and told them it was me that designed them, that I created them! They laughed in my face, I swore one of them spat at me...I was told to leave...I did..."

John pulled a tissue out and wiped his eyes, though he never got any sympathy from me...no matter what he said, there was no reason to forgive him what he did. He carried on...

"I...I got fired. I came in the next day and Fazbear gave me a letter. Termination of contract. The...bastard. But he gave me an ultimatum...work as a night guard, graveyard shift, away from all the people...and if I ever mentioned about "his" robot machines being mine, I'd never be seen again...I had no choice but to take the offer"

"Why didn't you just call the police or take him to court?" I asked but he reacted violently out the blue.

"I'M TALKING!" He shouted. "DON'T INTERRUPT ME! EVER!"

I sighed, annoyingly and he just carried on as if normal.

"To answer your question, how could I compete against the man who had all the money in the world...he'd bribed cops, lawyers...like he owned the whole damn town...that was never a choice...but only to agree and take the night guard shift...and have been until now. 1987...I always saw my creations every night...I loved them but they never moved...I just wanted them to be real, I wanted them to be like us...flesh and blood...so in the day time,I'd disguise myself as a Freddy character...so I could hear the kids laughter and running about...no one cared I was there, no one questioned me why I was an extra employee at a party...I hugged kids, I loved them...my ears filled with Ecstasy when I hear their laughter...it then accrued to me that I could have both...the love of these children could be with me forever...in my models. So I took them or should I say 'lured' them one by one...I offered them sweets...cakes...balloons, anything that would bring a smile to their faces, that was the hardest part... but convincing them to follow me got easier from the next one to the next and so on...It was...wonderful...that they could 'fit' in the suits...I wanted them to fill in the positions of the models, bring them life...my robots could have real flesh and blood in them...they would be real...I picked four wonderful kids, each with a lovely personality..."

"YOU BASTARD!" I shouted. "THEY WERE JUST KIDS!"

"I...told you" he said, walking over to me and kicked me in the face... "NOT TO INTERRUPT ME"

I felt my jaw move through the impact, like my skull being sucked in, my brain bouncing...teeth feeling numb, liquid forming in my mouth...warm, I spat it out, blood splattered from my spit and drooled some more, it was pointless trying to spot it, so I just kept on spitting, most dripping down the side of my face...I narrowed my eyes at the son of a bitch...he wiped his black shoe he kicked me with and leaned on the work bench, how that work bench didn't collapse through his weight is anyone's guess...God knows. He continued.

"Sometimes they would cry...sometimes they'd say it hurts, I'd whisper to them that it won't hurt any longer...so... I'd give one final push into the suits, I'd hear their skulls crack and then they became silent...I was telling the truth it wouldn't hurt...and it showed...they were one now, within my creations...my children..."

I sobbed at this...those poor children...

"And of course, you saw me kill a little girl..." he said, unsettlingly… "I should've killed you when I had the chance, if it weren't for some moron in a Chica suit knocking me out..."

"That wasn't a person in a suit" I said through gritted teeth and tears. "That was Chica...one of your 'children', it was her that stopped you...and she probably would've killed you...if it weren't for me!"

"Chica..." he said, almost smiling. "Such a...silly name"

"It's a beautiful name" I said, angrily.

"And now...your saying that these new models have inherited the souls of my models.

"They are the same...just revamped, updated...brand fucking new...and they want to pour your blood over the floor...they are pissed!" I said, trying to convert my anger into a determined smile. "As I am!"

"Shame..." John signed, walking over to another work bench, picking up a small axe. "But now you know everything...and I'm afraid it should only be me...that knows!"

He darted towards me, I screamed and struggled through the duct tape, I couldn't move. He held my head down and raised the hammer. I beg him, cursed at him and tried to move but his grip was to strong, his eyes just stared at mine, I looked over with the corner of my eye of the hammer he was holding, this was going to rip my flesh and break my skull...but he hesitated, this felt worse and he was delaying his action...he then bit his lip and twitched his moustache and then...he lowered his hammer...he didn't speak but all I could hear was my pounding heart, thumbing loudly.

"Now hang on a minute..." he growled softy. "I could have use for you...you could speak to these robots and you could speak on my behalf...tell them I mean no harm...I'd like to see my...children again"

"Go to hell" I said, talking through his tight grip. I remember that I could maybe lure him to the parlour, the fact he hasn't done his day shift yet and then maybe Freddy and co could...deal with him.

"You WILL convince them!" he said threateningly.

I thought about this and just simply nodded. "Okay...I'll take you in...I'll talk to them"

"Wonderful" said the fat man and he lifted me up, it felt could getting the feeling back in my legs and the blood rushing back.

"Well..." he continued. "It's 5.30pm!"

5.30pm? How long was I out...nearly 24 hours? Jesus Christ, I thought. He carried on:

"I shall untie you and we'll go and start your 'shift', won't that be nice". He said,smiling. "Try anything funny though, and the last thing you'll see is my hammer coming towards your eyes!" He threatened.

I nodded and spat more blood out, as he went to cut the duct tape from my chest and feet but leaving my hands still bounded. My second day as Night Guard...

Not long until my friends get their revenge...

…..

**DANIEL:**(Sighs) You never get to the point do you? You always stop at certain points…just TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!

**MIKE:** Ok, ok, I'm getting to it…prepare yourself.

DECEMBER 2013

I couldn't believe I was knocked out for nearly 24 hours, I hadn't washed, get cleaned, change my clothes, which were covered in blood, as was my face…I also stank but here we were, back at the parlour. It was my second night and things just got weird. My hands were still binded by the duct tape, I tried strugglering out of it but it was no use…your father was dragging me along, I could walk but it was like he was in a hurry. He held something sharp behind my back, I wasn't quite sure what it was but it was something he picked up from his work bench…a knife of some sort?

Anyway, we walked down the alleyway and headed straight for the back door. It was locked but he had the key, which he must've taken off me while I was out cold…the key turned and clicked, he slowly opened the door to have a peek…he didn't see anything but then looked at me. I noticed what he was holding what looked like an ice pick…right in my face.

"You go in first" he said, almost frighten. "But any funny business and I'll pierce your spine"

"I sighed nervously and nodded. I pushed the door open with my shoulder and entered the building, John followed me behind, sticking the sharp tool into my back. This only frustrated me more. We walked to the security office and he pushed the buttons, it was empty which was normal, he pushed me in and I almost lost my footing. He picked up the tablet and checked the camera's…he clicked on the main party room and all three of them were standing still on the stage, in their starting positions. The camera moved, panning across the room…then all three of their eyes locked on the camera. Bonnie pointed at the camera, talking to the others, I couldn't make out what she was saying but then Freddy and Chica waved…they thought it was me activating the camera…Chica was the one who looked excited.

"Incredible" said John, amazed by this. "All this time, I thought they needed to move so they wouldn't seize up…instead, it's my…children"

"They aren't your children!" I said angrily. He then cursed at me and punched me across the face, forcing more blood to leave my already ripped skin.

"You will go and talk to them" he said.

"They'll kill you" I laughed. "You don't stand a chance…I hope they rip your head off"

He then forced the ice pick into my shoulder, the pick ripping through my flesh and feeling the warm blood trickle out…now staining my already dirty shirt. I couldn't stand for the pain any longer and begged him to stop. He repeated himself again…and with no hesitation, I nodded with mercy.

He cut the duct tape of my hands, man that felt good…though my wrist were red and worn. He casually walked out the office and he followed me, shielding behind my back and ready with the ice pick…this worried me as any reaction could startle him and maybe stab me. We got to the door to the main pizza party room…I opened the door and slowly walked in…but John backed down a little, waiting to see what will happen. The three robots acknowledged me and greeted me with more waves and welcoming arms.

"Mikey!" chirped Chica, she came running up to, I struggled to left my arm up and she noticed this…and the blood too, her happy expression became a concern one. "Oh my God, Mikey…what happened? Are you alright…?" she asked.

The others noticed my pain as well.

"I'm…f-fine" I answered, not really sure what to say.

"Who did this to you?" asked Freddy, getting angry at the sight of my blood

"You…you don't want to know…" I said, almost making a joke out of it, that was useless.

"You're bleeding!" cried Bonnie

"Yeah, yeah…I know…" I said, pain building up on my again, it was the shoulder that was worse.

"Mike, tell us who did this to you" growled Freddy. "No one hurts our friend"

"It was me" said a voice, obviously your bastard father.

The animatronics' looked towards the door and John entered, slowly and casually. He didn't make any sudden movements and his hands were up…he was pressing his back up against the wall, gilding across it. The mascots gasped, in front of them was the man responsible for their deaths.

"My…children" John said, softy. "My beautiful children…oh, my…you are actually living things…"

"IT'S HIM" Shouted Freddy.

"GET HIM!" Shouted Bonnie.

The three robots went to make a grab of John but he stuck his hands out and shouted. "WAIT!" He cried. "I've…done nothing to you!"

"Done nothing?" asked Freddy in a sarcastic voice. "Done NOTHING? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KILLED US! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MADE US LIKE THIS!"

"But looked at you!" said John calmly. "You've lived. You are what I ever dreamed off…my creations…alive! You are beautiful!"

"This guy is crazy!" stated Bonnie.

"No, I am what created you…you are my lovely children. I'm your loving father, I made you…"

"YOU CURSED US!" Shouted Freddy, while doing this Chica came to my aid and rested me in one of the booths. "WE ARE NOT YOUR CHILDREN! YOU TOOK OUR LIVES! Now…we're going to take our revenge that we've waited for all these years. FINALLY!"

John quickly glided across the wall and felt a hard lump dig into his back, he quickly turned around and saw it was a fire alarm. He turned back at Freddy and company, who were pushing chairs and climbing over tables to get to him. He raised his ice picked, in a notion that he was going to smash the alarm.

"STOP!" He shouted. "If you come near me, I'll activate this alarm! It'll set off the sprinklers!" he said in a serious tone and with that, Freddy and Bonnie stopped in their tracks…they knew what would happen to them if water got in certain places…though crying didn't seem to affect them as it wasn't much. "Ah, so you do know what will happen to you…they didn't make you waterproof…"

"What do you want?" Growled Freddy.

"I just…want you to love me again, just like before" smiled John.

"YOU NEVER LOVED US!" Shouted Bonnie. "YOU HURT US!"

"And we never loved you in the first place" finished Freddy

"But I helped the pain go away, didn't I? I helped ease your pain!" said John, trying to reason with them…it didn't work. The man was crazy. A mad man.

"NO, YOU DIDN'T!" Continued Freddy, his eyes becoming black, as did Bonnies. "WHAT YOU DID WAS NOT LOVE, IT WAS MURDER. COLD, BLOODED MURDER. YOU TOOK OUR LIVES…and you will pay for it…your fucking crazy!"

"No…I'm not" said John angrily. "You don't understand…you'll never understand. Well, if you can't love me back in your plastic bodies…maybe you'll love me in a different life!"

John was about to break the glass on the alarm but I managed to use all my strength and grabbed him, throwing him on the floor…how he didn't see me with the corner of his eye, I'll never know…but it worked…I got him away from the alarm and thrown him towards Freddy. Freddy picked him and looked at John straight into his eyes…as John's eyes widened, staring through Freddy's black-pitch eyes.

"This is for all the suffering you've caused us!" snarled Freddy but had a wicked smile.

A click and a snap was heard from John's shoulder, pulling it out of the socket and then twisting it back, snapping more of the bone. John wailed in pain, screaming from the top of his voice. Bonnie took her turn and used her guitar to smash his face with, a mighty swing, and impacting on the side of his face…John spat out blood and chippings off teeth. He fell hard to the ground…his pain must've been ten times worse than mine…but who cares, he deserved it. Chica them stepped on his face, his cheeks sticking out a bone and jaw, dislocated, more teeth coming apart. Three stamps, three full heavy metal feet impacts towards flesh and now mangled face of John, looking almost unrecognizable…Chica's feet were stained in blood and bits of flesh, maybe chipping of bone…pool of blood surrounding John's head…but somehow, the fat piece of shit was still alive…wheezing his breaths, maybe swallowing some blood in progress as he gurgled out sounds of pain and forgiveness. No, fuck that.

"Arr, don't be having all the fun, me hearties!", I looked around to see Foxy, his sinister smile, enjoying the sight of what was happening to John. Foxy kneeled down to the helpless fat man. His hook, nice and shiny but about to be soaked in blood was pulled back, like a punching stance and like a shot, he impacted through John's back with great force and his chest burst opened, the hook exiting John out the front, a chunk of blood soaked heart, ripped and half beating…John saw this sight and gasps, gurgling more blood, little bits of pink flesh flowing out with the blood. Foxy twisted his arm and John felt it, in his last light of life, he felt the arm of Foxy rubbing against the other half of his heart and the warm arm touching his broken rib cage…after looking at Foxy's damaged, he looked up towards the other three mechanics, who all stared at him in delight.

"I…l-loved…y-you" he struggled to say. "M-M-M-My deee-death will b-be avengeeeeeed…"…he just stopped, his sentence dragging out along with his last breath, his eyes stayed opened and looked straight at Freddy, who was panting through anger and joy. Bonnie's legs gave way and sat down quickly. Foxy, pulled his arm out of John, bringing more flesh getting caught on his hook. Chica again went straight to me. I was feeling pale, a little weak…maybe the adrenaline drained me out. She kissed me, as I did back to her and then we hugged. I smiled at her, she smiled back through her tears…I then added.

"You…do realize how much tidying up, I've got to do…don't you? W-What a m-mes" I tried to chuckle, Chica smiling at my humour.

"Let's get you fixed up" she said sweetly. "Oh Mikey, you were brave…"

"I…didn't…do anything, it was all you guys…" I said in dizziness.

I put my arm around Chica who helped me up, she took my weight easily and practically carried me out the room. My hearing was fazy but I heard Freddy speak…something like: "Bonnie, get me a spare Freddy costume…"

JUNE 2014

**INTERVIEWER:** I can't really recall what else happened that night, except the police came the next day and I made up a bullshit story about your father wanting me dead, I won't go into details but I explained it to them that he was the murder of those poor kids. Justice, Daniel…it was fucking justice…and now you know how your dad died, now you know the truth. Now what? What good has it done for you? What are you going to do now?

**DANIEL:** (_Laughs manically_) I'll show you what I'm gonna fucking do.

***BANG***

…

**MIKE:**NNOOOOOOO!

Though already down on the floor, Chica was pushed back by the force of the gun shot into her chest. Her chest burst as yellow plastic and hint of metal flew everywhere and oil was leaking out the wound. She whimpered in pain. Mike rushed to her aid, kneeling down to her and resting her head on his chest. Watered down oil was appearing from her eyes and became tears down her face. She winced and moaned unconfutable. Mike turned his shock and anger towards Daniel.

**MIKE:**YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!

**DANIEL:**Heartless? (Laughs sarcastically) Change the record. You killed my father, ALL FIVE OF YA! I'm just setting the record straight and taking away what you loved, like you did to me.

Mike, through gritted teeth, turned to look at Chica to assess the damage, oil was covering her beautiful yellow coat and body, aside from the hole in her chest, in which he could see some of her endo-skeleton…he gasped at the sight…his love, in so much pain. He shook her gently, her eyes closing slightly, trying to keep them open. She was fading fast.

**MIKE:** Oh Chica, please speak to me…I…I can't lose you…(_No response_) Oh God, no…please, not now…please! I…I love you…

Chica opened her eyes, turned her head, looking into Mike's tear covered eyes…and smiled a beautiful smile.

**CHICA:** Oh M-Mike…I'll-I-I-I'll neee-never forgot the times w-wee-we spent toge-geth-together…being…w-with you…w-were –th-the best a-and ha-happeist m-momen-moments of my…l-life…

**MIKE:** Christ, please don't say that Chica…please, don't you dare die on me. You hear me…please…

A pool of oil was surrounding Chica and going all over Mike. Chica's mouth was filling up with oil, flooding over her lovely face.

**CHICA:** I…l-love you, Mike…I a-always…w-w-wiiiillllllllrrrrrr….

Chica closed her eyes and her body became limp. Mike created more tears in his eyes, now dripping over Chica's forehead. He shaked his head and gently shook Chica, the more she didn't respond the more frantic he got with shaking her.

**MIKE:** No, Chica, not you…NOT YOU! PLEASE, GOD, NO! CHICA PLEASE! (_Sobs through tears_) Please wake up…I…I need you…

**DANIEL:** (_Laughs, loving every minute of this situation_) Awww, isn't this sweet. It can't be good for you, you know…fucking a robot. If anything, I've done you a favour.

Mike sobbed more and embraced Chica's body, slowly becoming cold. He kissed her on the forehead and gently rested her head on the floor. He just stared at her, aside from the hole in her chest and covered in oil, she still seemed to glow with beauty…she just seemed asleep, she was at peace and yet all this didn't change the fact that she was dead. Mike wiped his tears and sighed through angry sobs.

**MIKE:** (_Through gritted teeth_) So, this was you plan, was it? This was how you wanted it to end…

**DANIEL:** I wanted the people responsible for my father's death, I wanted to know the truth…and I find out that all five of you had your part in it. He suffered. So what did you expect? Me to sit back and accept his fate? NO!

**MIKE:** Your damn right he suffered. He suffered big time…he actually got off lucky, the fat, disgusting bastard.

**DANIEL:** DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT! HE DID NOTHING WRONG!

**MIKE:** Nothing wrong? NOTHING WRONG? HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO A WORD I'VE SAID? You came for an interview AND YOU GOT IT! YOU WANTED TO KNOW THE TRUTH! THE TRUTH IS, HE WAS A HORRIBLE FAT FUCK WHO TOOK THE LIVES OF INNOCENT CHILDREN! (_Points at Daniel_) You're no fucking different!

Daniel, in frustration, points his shotgun at the ceiling, pulls the trigger and blows a hole in it. Mike covers himself from the sound and reaction of Daniels insane actions. Daniel pumps the gun and a cartridge flies out.

**DANIEL:** Just you remember… I'VE GOT THE GUN, I'M IN CONTROL! …I don't think you've got the authority to say anything, do you?

**MIKE:** How do you think you're gonna get away with this? There are camera's all around!

**DANIEL:** You really are a dumb shit, aren't you? After I've blown your brains out, I'll just delete all the footage…problem solved, a trick I learnt from my dad!

**MIKE:** Like father, like son. Crazy!

**DANIEL:** Oh, I'm the crazy one? I mean look at you, you're just a weirdo fucking robot chickens…in my book, that's just sick! She wasn't even human…

**MIKE:** She was human to me, she was more human than you could possibly be…she was a living thing…

**DANIEL:** That's all she was…a "thing".

**MIKE:** I'll kill you for what you did…she did nothing wrong…AND LIKE YOUR FATHER, YOU TOOK HER LIFE AWAY, AS WELL AS THE REST FOR NO OTHER REASON EXCEPT TO HAVE JUSTICE OVER WHAT YOUR PISS-FILLED FATHER DID! (_Slightly calmer, almost panting_) Your father had no reason to live for what he did…and you killed my love and my friends…

Daniel had his eyes wide open, a pyscho look in his eyes, biting down on his lip. He then started to walk closer to Mike, who stood his ground, not leaving Chica's lifeless body. Daniel pointed towards Mike's head, close enough for an easy range but a few feet away to keep his distance.

**DANIEL:** Well then…you can join them!

Daniel pulled the trigger, Mike winched. No gun sound. Daniel pumped the shotgun again and repeats the action but this did nothing, it was empty.

**DANIEL:** Shit, no!

Mike made a grab for the shotgun, both holding on for dear life, avoiding the open barrel to be pointed at either of them. They struggled but Mike pushed Daniel with all his strength, and impacting on a table. Mike pushed the gun into Daniel's throat, choking him…but Daniel kneed Mike in the groin and pushed him off, Mike down with a thud and Daniel held the gun like a baseball bat and swung at Mike's face, the impact twisted Mike's head and forcefully turning his body around. Daniel whaled in laughter, the adrenaline forcing through Mike's body as he got up and dodged the second swipe and backing off from the third. Daniel attempted a fourth swing but missed completely and Mike punched him in the face, left hook and again with the right making Daniel drop the weapon. Mike kicked the gun away, Daniel tried to numb his face, covering it with his hands, where he was punched but Mike grabbed him and threw him over an undamaged table, rolling at the edge and smacking hard on the ground. Mike ran around the table but Daniel shot up quickly and upper cutted Mike in the chin, then a hard head butt on the nose, breaking it…like a burst balloon, the blood quickly flowed from Mike's nose, no hesitation from Daniel as he kicked Mike's left leg making him fall down…Daniel just stared at Mike, moaning in pain, enjoying his minor feat, before kicking him hard several times in the chest…the wind being knocked out of Mike as each impact kick got worse, more painful and uncomfortable…but through sheer determination, Mike managed to ignore the pain for a few seconds and made a grab on Daniel's kicking foot, quickly twisted it, Daniel gasp and twisted his body to follow his foot, making him hop, then grabbing the other foot and with force pulled them, Daniel lost his footing and face planted the floor, a chip of tooth flying out the mouth and the jaw, closing on his tongue, chopping of the edge, his mouth spat out blood and flowed, surrounding pain covered his jaw and face. Daniel couldn't move, the pain unbearable, Mike pulled himself together and climb on top of Daniel, grabbing his hair and lifting his head up, Daniel whimpered.

**MIKE:** This…is for killing my friends…and my TRUE LOVE!

No guilt came across Mike and he forcefully slammed Daniel's head into the black and white tiled floor, repeating this mouth more times than he should. Crack and snap, squelching of flesh heard from each slamming impact, bits of blood flied everywhere, a pool now created from Daniel's damaged face. The whimpering stopped…and so did Mike, who gasped and breathed heavily, letting go of Daniel's head, which limped…like it wasn't joined to the neck. Mike slowly climbed of Daniel, his pains now coming into play…he dragged himself away from Daniel…he sighed, breathing slowly now…Daniel just lied there, face down in his own pool of blood…he didn't move, not an inch…dead, maybe? Mike then turned around, through his pains to see Chica, her dead body unmoved…he sobbed at the sight of this, tears mixing into his blood covered face…

**MIKE:** Chica…I'm so sorry…I-I'm…so sorry…I let you down…

Mike turned again but he gasps at the sight of a massive pool of blood but no body of Daniel. He cursed under his breath, looking round…nothing. He was about to stand up but then heard a click behind him. He didn't move and felt something heavy sticking at his head, poking him. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Daniel…pointing the shotgun at him…he sighed nervously in disappointment.

**DANIEL:** It's now loaded. This is Daniel Kanes uncovering the truth behind John Kanes, time to end this interview.

Mike accepted his fate and closed his eyes, all he could see was his memories with Chica, how they laughed and loved each other, her beautiful smile and the way she moaned in pleasure, both bodies connected as one and the way she slowly and gently bounced on top of him and embracing each other's love.

"_Oh Mikey, I love you so much…"_ Mike smiled at this_…"I love you too, Chica…don't worry, we'll be together again in another life"_

Just then Daniel was pulled back by something, thus making him drop the shot gun. The scream from Daniel made Mike turn to see what was going on…his eyes widen as he gasped at the sight of Chica, standing behind Daniel, her feather covered hands, prying open Daniel's mouth and her eyes black as night.

**CHICA:** (_Smiling_) Let's party!

Chica gritted her teeth and her strength was simply amazing, she, without any effort, ripped open Daniel's head from his jaw, the cheeks ripped like paper, the skull snapping from the jaw joint, blood sprayed and flowed like a waterfall, his scream became normal to high pitch and then gurgled, the blood bubbling from his throat and the head was snapped off, veins ripped, bone cracked, chippings started following the exiting blood. Daniel's eyes became darkness and his body limped like a rag doll. Chica's body was covered in his dripping blood and then just dropped Daniel's top-half ripped head on the floor and letting his body flop to the ground, it was a massive mess.

Mike was frightened at this site of this, she panted evilly at the sight of her damaged, smiling, she then looked over to Mike and then her eyes reverted back to normal, she then lost her footing and collapsed. Mike rushed to her aid.

**MIKE:** Jesus Christ, Chica, I thought you was dead…

**CHICA:** I…c-couldn't b-be without you…

Mike cried happily and gave Chica a warm hug, she reacted the same way, her tears forming, happy to be back with the one she truly loved.

**MIKE:** I thought I lost you…

**CHICA:** N-N-No-Not this time, you haven't…

They embraced and their tongues wrestled gently with each other, as if it was their last time. Chica winched in slight pain and Mike broke the kiss and looked straight at the damage to Chica's chest.

**MIKE:** I'll have to do something to your chest…I can fix this…

**CHICA:** (_Smiling_) I know you can. (She looks around at the damage and the carnage that happened to her friends) But…what about this mess?

**MIKE:** Leave that to me, I'll worry about that!

**CHICA:** (Nodding but then sadness grew upon her face) But…wh-what about Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy…c-can you fix them?

Mike looked at the awful damage to Freddy and Bonnie, he was hesitant at first and bit his lip…he sighed and smiled back at Chica.

**MIKE:** I'll see what I can do…

…..

THREE MONTHS LATER.

7.00am

Mike watched as the wrecking ball smashed into the building, producing a massive hole, bricks fell and broke and dust starting to appear. The wrecking ball pulled itself back and made another slow but heavy swing into Freddy's Fazbear Pizza Emporium, this time the second impact made the top half of the building collapse, the bricks falling like an avalanche, smashing into the ground and producing a huge rubble dust. After the dust settle, Mike could just about see his former office that he called his second home for seven months…he remembered his time with his friends, having a laugh, enjoying his work, doing patrol, checking the security camera's, playing with his animatronic friends…but his wonderful memories were when he was with Chica, even the name brought back memories of what they did together and how they spent their time. He sighed; as he watched the third swing of the wrecking ball completely destroying the parlour…it was no more, now just bricks, stones, rubble and dust.

Mike walked away from the site and went to a newsagents and brought a paper, along with a coffee, he then patrolled to the park and sat on the bench, putting his coffee down. He looked at the front page headlines: Demolishing On Freddy's Pizza Begins.

Mike looked sadden at this news, he then turned to the page where the story was covered in two pages and a couple of pictures of the building, the four mascots and a smaller picture of Daniel's dead body covered up in a body bag. Mike read in concentration.

_After three months, things have finally settled for the condemned building and is to be demolished today. What once was a critically raved family pizza emporium was surrounded by a bizarre story of a young man, Michael Schmidt, 34, who back in December 2013, solved the 20 year old case of child killer, John Kanes, was again involved in a strange twist of fate when John's son, Daniel Kanes, 29, acted impulsively to gain revenge on the night guard for killing his father but failed. Details, even now are unknown as to how Daniel was killed but police, who checked the CCTV footage say that it's a closed case and therefore, Mike left bail uncharged. The reputation of the pizza emporium, however, was a financial flop after the news spread, concerns of the parlour that the franchise was cursed and that the building had "A terrible history". The young night guard sued Freddy Fazbear, for letting child killer, John, keep his job and won the case; all assets now belong to Mike Schmidt._

Mike stopped reading and sighed happily, even though it was three months involving Daniel, he could now put it to rest….but again thought of Chica. He look towards the sky and took a deep breath.

**MIKE:** Another day to be thankful for…

Mike then checked his watched, his eyes widen at the time…7.22am. I didn't realize how quick time went, where did it go?

**MIKE:** Oh Christ, I don't want to be late…

He drank his coffee quick, nearly spilling it and chucked it into the nearest bin, folded his paper and made a dash out of the park and into the town centre.

A few minutes later, he ran to a building that was brand new and a sign saying "GRAND OPENING OF MIKE AND PALS PIZZA HOUSE OF FUN". He stopped to get his breath back and noticed a huge que of people lining outside the building, waiting to get in. Most were parents with their kids, all excited at the opening of this new building. He smiled but then dashed round the back through an alleyway, pulled out a key and helped himself in.

He walked through a brightly litted corridor and after going through a couple of doors, took his jacket off and plonked it on the staff coat hanger and found his way to the main part of the building, a massive diner, slightly bigger than Freddy's parlour…more brighter and had more colour, neatly placed chairs and tables, party hats and balloons everywhere, easy to read menu's on every table. And a stage for performing, more room so that kids and anybody could join in. It was the perfect restaurant. Mike pulled more keys from his pockets and went to the main glass doors, people looking through and gasping in delight at the sight from outside.

**MIKE:** Everyone ready?

**FOXY:** (_Standing at the door with Mike, ready to welcome guests_) Arr I be ready, me lad!

**BONNIE:** (_At the main stage, holding her guitar_) All set, ready to go, sugar!

**CHICA:** (_At the food counter, wearing a sailor-like hat and a new bib saying Let's Eat and Party_) Everything's prepped and I'm ready to serve, Mikey!

**FREDDY:** (_Doing up his bow tie_) Open those doors, Mike! We're back!

**MIKE:** (_Smiling_) Right! We're officially…OPEN!

He turned the keys, clicked and pulled open the doors and all the customers poured in at a well-mannered pace and finding places to sit.

10pm

The first day was a huge success and critically acclaimed but every guest and costumers. The kids played with the animatronics and they loved every minute of it…it truly was a joyful place to be but the gang were knackered and in a sense were glad that they got passed the first day.

**MIKE:** Well done, everyone! I'm proud of you, good job…what a great day it's been.

All the mascots nodded with agreement and loved the idea of free roaming all day and not worried if they'd get seen as abnormal…the parents and kids loved them.

**FREDDY:** Mike…if it wasn't for you fixing us, we wouldn't be here today. You truly are a great friend…thank you, from all of us.

**MIKE:** Don't mention, Freddy. I couldn't have done this without you. Fixing you was no problem…

**BONNIE:** You really pulled through for us!

**FOXY:** Arr laddie, you truly are a treasure in our eyes!

Mike nodded and accepted the wonderful comments, then looked over to Chica, who winked at him and walked seductively out of the room.

**MIKE:** (_Blushing_) Uh…excuse me, guys…I need to…check…food…and profits and such…

**BONNIE:** Yeah, I bet. (_Smiling cheekily_)

Mike went to catch up with Chica and he also exited the room.

**BONNIE:** (_Sighs_) Chica is a lucky girl…

**FREDDY:** You'll find someone, Bonnie…don't you worry about that.

**BONNIE:** (_Looking at Freddy, smiling and then blushes_) Maybe, I have…

Freddy looks back at Bonnie and he to produces a blush across his face and chuckles a little.

**FOXY:** That leaves me, then. I sure hope Mike finishes the lass he's working on…

**BONNIE:** Oh yeah, a new animatronic he's building…a fox, isn't it?

**FOXY:** (_Smiles_) Aye…a vixen.

Meanwhile, in the staff room, Mike is carrying Chica, while her legs are wrapped over him and they are kissing passionately, tongue tied and wrestling. He gently puts her over a table and unties her bib…exposing her smooth, sticking out breast plate, she undid this belt and felt the hard tool in Mike's underwear, and she licked her lips, wanting it inside her. Mike dropped his trousers and underwear and gently pushed his manhood inside Chica, who moaned in pleasure and delight as she laid down on the table. Mike then went to lean and kissed her, pumping her slowly and gently in a true love motion. He felt her wet walls over his hard blood-pumped tool, and then trusted her hard, each pumped made her moan, loving the feel of Mike's cock inside her, more hard thrusts and then became faster, she couldn't take anymore as she let out a loud moaning scream and burst her cum all over his cock and squirting more out. Mike grunted in delight at the feel of Chica's warm fluid and then he was on edge of ecstasy and he let out his seed inside her, Chica, now having her turn of warm cum bursting inside her. Mike kept thrusting until he was empty and then leaned over to Chica again, kissing her softy, they both panted and sweat dripped from Mike's face, he broke the kiss as he pulled out of her and Chica gasped, happily. Mike gently pulled Chica up and they embraced once again, both blushing through love.

**CHICA:** (_Panting_) That was…wonderful…

**MIKE:** (_Panting_) Yeah…it…always is…with you…

Chica blushed even more and then rested her head on his shoulders. Mike kissed her on the forehead and held on tight to Chica, a sign of comfort and warmth…and love.

With the start of the new business, things were looking up, things were looking better. This was a new beginning, a new start and nothing would get in their way. Nothing.

**The End.**

**?**


	3. Interview of a Night Guard 2

**This is set about two weeks after the first story.**

**Mangle is in this but I will call her Vixen. (Nonetheless I don't own the character).**

**All characters belong to Scott Cawthon, except for John and Daniel Kanes (They are mine).**

It's dark with few moody lights, and then it brightens up. A camera pans to a man on the desk, he's wearing a smart navy suit and nice combed hair. He straightens his papers while an announcer speaks over him.

**ANNOUNCER:** This is FNAF, your Friday's News At Five. Here's your main anchor: Jeremy Fitzgerald.

**FITZGERALD:** Good afternoon, I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald and this you're Friday's News At Five, our top story today. Local man Daniel Kanes, the son of murderer John Kanes was buried today in the morning in a private arrange funeral, this was to avoid an angry mob who wanted to voice their disgust…Daniel Kanes took another local man, Mike Schmidt as hostage to rule revenge of the death of his father but was killed during the siege, his father, John Kanes, of course is the infamous child killer of 1987 and it was Mike Schmidt who solved the 20 year plus case…police made few arrests to some protesters at the funeral but nothing more serious came of it. That's our top story, we'll be back shortly with this report but first, we are live at MIKE AND PALS PIZZA HOUSE OF FUN, the new pizza emporium that opened a few weeks ago and is thriving with business, reporting this is Guy Purple. Hello Guy…are you there?

Back and forth within studio and restaurant.

**PURPLE:** Hello Jeremy. Yes, yes I am.

From the screen the news anchor can see behind the reporter that the place is packed. Children running about, cheering, laughing and full of joy. Adults playing with their kids, everywhere you looked there was activity.

**FITZGERALD:** My word, it's certainly busy there, isn't it? Business must be booming, I take it (_Chuckles a little_)?

**PURPLE:** (_Cheesy Smile_) It sure is, Jeremy, as you can see behind me, it is absolutely packed with screaming, happy kids and somewhat relaxed parents. If we move the camera you can see the mascots there, Freddy the Bear, Bonnie the rabbit, Chica the chicken, Foxy the pirate fox and a Vixen the fox…now, most of you may recognize these characters from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Emporium but the owner of this restaurant bought the rights of Freddy's and made it his own…in fact we have the owner right here exclusively to speak with us, Mike Schmidt, hello Michael.

**MIKE:** Hello.

**PURPLE:** Mike, this place is amazing and I'm sure the profits are raising but what made you decide to re-open a family restaurant, under a different name of course?

**MIKE:** Well I…I guess because our little town needed it, there's not much in our little town of Creationville, a few shops but not much else and opening a whole brand new restaurant was the right move. Freddy Fazbears has been going for years, even I can remember it back in the late 80's but it needed a change a new image, as we know…the last one had a bad reputation but I'm here to change that and bring back the fun for kids and adults alike.

**PURPLE:** And what about the funeral of Daniel Kanes, the man who kept you hostage.

**MIKE:** I'd rather not talk about that, if you don't mind, that's all in the past and those poor children that lost their lives to his father…I believe now are at peace but I don't want to say any more than that.

**PURPLE:** Okay. Well, I can see you're busy so we'll let you get back on.

**MIKE:**Thank you. Just to let people know, we're open from 6am till 10pm…so please come on down.

**PURPLE:** (_Smiles_) I think you've got enough here to keep you busy.

Mike almost does a fake laugh for the cameras, that strange banter between interviewer and interviewee that you normally see. Mike gets back to work. The rest of the mascots are blending in with the kids. Purple watches on before turning back to face the camera, still with his cheesy grin himself.

**PURPLE:** Freddy's may be gone but the spirit of Family restaurant's carries on here. I'm Guy Purple, here at Creationville. Back to you, Jeremy.

Back in the studio.

**FITZGERALD:** Great news for the new family restaurant. Hope it stays that way…

Back at the pizza parlour.

Purple starts getting ready to leave but then turns to look at Mike, who was taking orders from adults at the counter. He then turns to look at the Mascots…Freddy, Bonnie and Vixen were playing with the children, while Chica was going back and forth with pizza's and burgers…Purple had a pervy smile seeing Chica's well-built slim body but then shrugged it off. His next thought was that he couldn't tell if the animatronics' were people in costumes or that they were…robots. He bit his lip and looked around…eventually he grabbed his camera man on the shoulder to get his attention, who was packing the camera away.

**PURPLE:** I wanna find out more about this place. I need answers.

**CAMERAMAN:** Well, you had your chance…

**PURPLE:** Yes…but what I want is to interview Mike.

**CAMERAMAN:** You just did.

**PURPLE:** Yes, for Christ sake, I know that! But I want a proper interview. There's more here than meets the eye…and I want some answers…PROPER answers. The truth behind Mike Schmidt…

**CAMERAMAN:** We can't just take him away from his work; it's packed in here…

**PURPLE:** In that case, we'll wait! We'll wait in the van; we'll wait till closing time. Come 10pm, I'll give him a phone call…

….

It was another successful day and the last of the customers finally left the parlour. Mike and the animatronics waved goodbye to the children and the parents. Mike smiled and pulled out his keys from his pocket, he closed the door and locked it, turning the key until he heard the click. Locked. Mike gave out a heavy, thankful sigh, turned around and smiled even more to his friends.

**MIKE:** Excellent, guys, excellent…another successful day. Well done, all of you.

The others all nodded in agreement but were all tired. Freddy took off his black top hat and sat down at one of the tables, wiping his brown forehead. Bonnie walked over to the stage and placed her guitar in a glass cabinet before sitting down at the edge of the stage, cross legged and sighed a short puff of tiredness. Foxy the pirate and probably the most energetic out of the lot was cleaning the tables, not normally his job as he was the special pirate entertainer that the kids loved but Foxy didn't mind helping out with the cleaning and Chica was leaning against the food counter, thanking that the busy moments were over. The place was a mess but a great sign of how busy they were.

**MIKE:** (_Chuckles_) Tired, everyone?

**FREDDY:**Yes, you could say that.

**MIKE:** Ha, I just did.

**CHICA:** I feel like I've been making pizza's forever…so many orders…

**MIKE:** I thought you loved making pizza's, Chica.

**CHICA:** To an extent, yes…but it was non-stop today.

**BONNIE:** Yes, I'll have to admit, it's wonderful being populat again but we're getting tired now, Mike, a girl needs a rest if I'm to keep up with my singing…I feel like my voice is going.

**FREDDY:** Far from it, Bonnie, you'll never lose that…(Blushes)…beautiful voice of yours.

**BONNIE:** Aw, thanks honey, that's really sweet of you to say…but still, I think we need a break…

**FOXY:** Aye, Lass, ye be right. Mike, my laddie, we can't keep this up forever.

**MIKE:** (_Rubs his chin_) Hmmm…yes, we have been rather demanding lately.

**CHICA:** Well, it's part of the job, right? I'd rather be doing this than nothing. Right, well, I've got dishes, pans and God knows what else to clean…

**MIKE:** No, wait, Chica, stop. The dishes can wait…I've got a brainwave. Hey, I tell you what, guys, let's have the day off tomorrow…let's shut the restaurant for the day…

**FREDDY:** Close the restaurant? A…day off?

**MIKE:** Yeah, why not? We've got no bookings tomorrow, a first for a long time, lets take the opportunity to have a full days rest, you know, a proper day off.

**BONNIE:** (_Smiling_) Really, Mike, can we?

**MIKE:** Yes. You guys have worked really hard the last couple of weeks and I'm sure even animatronics need to rest up…yeah, sure, it's the least I can do.

Chica jumps over the food counter and runs up to Mike, embracing him with a hug but almost knocking the poor fella down, he chuckle and returned the hug.

**CHICA:** Oh, Mikey, thank you, thank you, thank you…it's a great idea!

**FOXY:**Aye, lad, thank ye.

**BONNIE:** Ah good, it gives me a chance to rest my voice…hmm, maybe I could write some new songs.

**FREDDY:** Look, Mike, as much as I appreciate the idea, we can't just "close"…what about people wanting to come in…it's not just bookings we take, you know…

Bonnie jumps off the stage and walks around Freddy, almost seductively, like a joking sexy tease.

**BONNIE:** Oh, Freddy, you are such a workaholic, you have to ruin it, don't you…can't you just…(_Sexy whisper_) relax?

**FREDDY:** Uh..well…w-well I don't mean to be a worka-…um workaholic, it's just I don't think we should upset the public.

**MIKE:**I'm sure they'll understand. We could put a sign up or something…a sign reading "Short staffed" or a fault in the kitchen…maybe a sign saying "decoration in progress"…

**FREDDY:** But then they would expect something new or something changed.

**MIKE:** Oh, I dunno, Freddy, we'll think of something. So it's settled then? We will have tomorrow off, a full day.

**CHICA:** YAY!

**FOXY:** That be excellent news.

**BONNIE:** Finally…

**FREDDY:** (_Sighs and then smiles at the team_) Fine. Thank you, Mike.

**MIKE:**No worries. Well, don't worry about the mess, that can wait…you lot just do whatever, I suppose.

**BONNIE:** Well, I'm gonna go to my room and start on another song…

**MIKE:** Go for it.

Bonnie smiles and wishes the rest of the team goodnight, Freddy quickly gets up and follows Bonnie…he gently taps her on the shoulder, she turns around and smiles at Freddy.

**FREDDY:**Uh..um…B-Bonnie…d-do you mind if…uh…if I uuuhhhh…um, help you…with the…song…

Bonnie was taken aback slightly by Freddy's request but was quickly glad he asked, she blushed a little and nodded softy, Freddy then smiled and Bonnie took his hand and they walked together to her room. Foxy was still tidying up and Mike noticed this.

**MIKE:** Hey, Foxy, you don't have to do that, you know…all this mess can wait.

**FOXY:** Laddie, ye get yourself to bed now, don't worry about ol' Foxy, besides, I'm waiting for Vixen.

**MIKE:** Oh yeah, that's a point…where is she?

**FOXY:** (_Almost smirks_) The cheeky little landlubbers played with her a little to much…

**MIKE:** Oh Christ, they didn't take her apart again, did they?

**CHICA:** Is she alright?

**FOXY:** Aye, lass, she's a tough ship.

At this point, Vixen walks in, a little annoyed. She was just connecting her hand to the wrist, turns and clicks it, then stretches her fingers, making sure she could move them.

**FOXY:** How are ye, me beauty?

**VIXEN:** Oooo those vicious little bastards, sometimes I wish I could take them apart.

**MIKE:** Sorry you feel that way, Vixen, you weren't made to be mangled…I'll make sure I'll give warnings to parents.

**VIXEN:** Oh, please do…it's not nice having to put yourself back together again…and it bloody hurts.

**MIKE:** I'll put signs up, oh, I've got some good news, Vixen, we're all having a day off tomorrow.

**VIXEN:** Oh, how wonderful…yes, that would make a change…

**MIKE:** Yep, so no kids messing you about…

**VIXEN:** Oh, I don't mind them, it's just I wish they could respect me a little.

**FOXY:** Lass, you'll get us' to it.

**MIKE:** Yeah, it takes time…anyway, I'm off to bed. I wish you goodnight, Foxy and Vixen.

**FOXY / VIXEN:** Goodnight.

Mike headed towards the door leading to the corridor, Chica followed him.

**CHICA:** I hope you're not too tired…

**MIKE:** Well…I am a little…

**CHICA:** (_Giggles and blushes slightly_) I bet I can keep you awake…

**MIKE:** Oh, right…I…but I thought you were tired as well…

**CHICA:** Mmm…you can recharge me…

**MIKE:** …D-Damn…man…

A few seconds later, the bedroom of Chica and Mike's door was kicked open by Chica, who was passionately kissing Mike, their hands were all over the place and struggle to get through the door, they do through giggling and clumsiness as they accidently knock a few things over…but this doesn't stop them, Chica starts undoing Mike's belt as quick as she could, like her life depended on it, they kept kissing, almost missing their mouths, they both panted hard and Mike untied Chica's bib…his trousers were off and then he picked Chica up and pushed her against the wall, she moaned happily as Mike touched her everywhere and then Mike pulled his underwear off and was about to-

_RING, RING…RING RING._

**MIKE:** Shit!

_RING RING._

**MIKE:** Who the hell can that be…?

**CHICA:** Just ignore it…

Mike was kissing Chica around the neck, he felt really nice and Chica bit her lip when she felt Mike's-

_RING RING. RING RING._

**MIKE:** FUCK SAKE! WHY NOW? OF ALL TIMES!

Chica huffed in agreement but it was a little odd to be calling at this time. Chica sighed and sat on the bed while Mike was fumblering through his trousers, trying to find the damn mobile. In frustration he got more annoyed as the ringing kept going.

_RING RING. RING RING._

He eventually found it and quickly took the call

**MIKE:** Look, I am very sorry, we are closed and-

**VOICE:** Fucking that yellow chicken, are we?

**MIKE:** What…?

**VOICE:** You like people in costume, do you? Fucking a person in a furry costume? Can't say that's the strangest fetish I've heard of…seems quite common now…

Mike figured whoever this was, knew that Chica wasn't an animatronic and oddly thought she was a human in costume, at this point, Mike played along to a degree.

**MIKE:** Who is this?

**VOICE:** That can wait, but I know you Mike, not well to be honest, but I'd like to get to know you a…bit better.

**MIKE:** What do you want?

**VOICE:** Like I said…I want to know you a bit better…I want an interview, a proper exclusive interview with THE Mike Schmidt…

**MIKE:** Ha, no deal…like I'm ever gonna do that again. I tell you what, buddy, take your interview and shove it up your ass!

**VOICE:** If you do not…I will take drastic action…I will blow up this building.

This…got Mike's attention.

….

Outside the restaurant, a family were leaving and a figure waving to them, and then the figure closed the double doors. Opposite the restaurant was a light purple van and had a logo on it: FNAF. This was of course, a news van.

The window on the side of the van was open and Guy Purple was looking through some binoculars and looking towards the restaurant. He adjusted the lens to get a clear sight…the doors were locked but he could see through the big windows. The cameraman, who filmed Purple's short interview with Mike, was at the wheel and almost falling asleep.

**CAMERAMAN:** How long do we have to stay here?

**PURPLE:** As long as it takes. Now shut up…

The cameraman sighed in annoyance and pulled out his phone from his pocket, he started going on one of his apps and started playing a game. Purple was too busy focusing on what was happening inside the restaurant, he could see Mike talking to a few people, obviously employers…but they were still in costume…this got Purple thinking: why didn't they take their costumes off, surely those costumes look uncomfortable…wait a minute, are those things talking to Mike.

**PURPLE:** Hmm…the restaurant is closed but people are still in their costumes…if that were me, I'd have taken that off…

The cameraman just ignored him, too busy playing Soda Crush on his phone. Purple then noticed a yellow figure, a yellow chicken perhaps..? This yellow thing jumped on Mike and hugged him. The blue rabbit was putting away a guitar, a pirate fox was clearing the tables and a brown bear was sitting at one of the tables…looking slightly worried. They were all talking and Mike just standing there, nodding…and then he spoke.

**PURPLE:** (_To himself_) What are you saying, Mr Schmidt? What are you talking about?

Purple then noticed that everyone was…smiling, wait, what? Smiling? The costumes faces changed expression…either it's someone inside controlling them or these are state of the art animatronics. Purple decided shrugged away the thought and just carried spying on Mike and his friends. Just then another animatronic appeared, a white, purple fur covered fox…no, it was female, a vixen. She was…twisting her hand…no human can do that…not 360 degrees a few times anyway.

**PURPLE:** What the hell…?

**CAMERAMAN:** Look, can we go home please? My wife's worried sick and we should've left ages ago…

**PURPLE:** (_Sighs_) You just don't get it, do ya?

**CAMERAMAN:** No…I don't…

**PURPLE:**(_Points towards the restaurant_) There is a story in there…a big one and I'm gonna find out what…

**CAMERAMAN:** And what makes you say that?

**PURPLE:** I…I have my reasons.

**CAMERAMAN:** Tell me then…so I can understand.

**PURPLE:**I'm afraid…you won't understand…

**CAMERAMAN:** Fine, we'll just sit here like a couple of pricks and waste time! I don't know what you're after but you ain't getting it.

**PURPLE:** Oh, I will…all I want is an interview…plain and simple.

**CAMERAMAN:** There is no way that guy will give you an interview, at least not now, anyway. You do realise what time it is, don't you?

**PURPLE:** Yes…time for the phone call…

**CAMERAMAN:** He won't do an interview, guarantee it.

**PURPLE:** Oh, he will. (_Puts down the binoculars down and turns to look at the cameraman_) Do you know how to stop a whiney child from crying?

**CAMERAMAN:** I…uh…what? Excuse me?

**PURPLE:** I asked, do you know how to stop a child from crying? It's simple, you put a plastic bag over his head…soon the screaming stops…

**CAMERAMAN:** (_Worried_) I…I-I don't…follow you…

**PURPLE:** I want a child to stop screaming, he refuses, I kill him…I want an interview with Mike Schmidt, he refuses, I threaten to kill him…or as a choice, I threaten his business. A bomb for example…(_Pulls a bomb out of his bag_) I threaten to blow up his restaurant…

The bomb had three sticks of what looked like dynamite taped together, it was obviously fake as it was plastic but had a few alterations to make it look real.

**CAMERAMAN:**Look, Mr. Purple…I'm n-not sure you-

**PURPLE:** It's fake, you idiot…but Mr Mike Schmidt doesn't know that does he? How can he say no to a little bomb threat? Even if he had an idea this was fake would he be willing to risk it? No, he wouldn't. Terrorize…people doing to each other all the time.

**CAMERAMAN:** Normal people don't…

**PURPLE:** The perfect persuasion…

Purple looks through the binoculars again and see's all the people inside agreeing with something. Afterwards some leave the room. The blue rabbit pulls the brown bear out of the room…but Purple focuses on Mike and this yellow chicken thing, this female mascot smiles seductively at Mike and they both leave the room gigglering.

**CAMERAMAN:** What…what did you mean about killing a child?

**PURPLE:** (_Chuckles_) I wouldn't worry about that…

**CAMERAMAN:** I do worry about it…your fucking scaring me!

Purple sighs and puts the binoculars down, getting frustrated with the cameraman.

**PURPLE:** Are you with me or are you not? When I get my answers, we'll expose Mike Schmidt on what really happened at the old restaurant…it'll be big and it'll make us…rich.

**CAMERAMAN:** I don't…know. There must be another way to get Mike to-

**PURPLE:** THERE ISN'T! THE ONLY WAY TO GET HIM TO TALK IS TO THREATEN HIM! I WANT THE TRUTH! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT REALLY HAPPENED TO-…(_Clams down, realizes what he's saying_) Just…pass me the phone.

The cameraman hesitates at first and wonders to himself what he's got himself into…this Guy Purple character was crazy and maybe a little to obsessed with Mike. Eventually after a few seconds, the cameraman picks up Purple's phone…the cover of it was just plain purple, no patterns or other colours…just purple…a purple phone. Purple dials the number of the restaurant…it rings for a few times.

**PURPLE:** Hmm…my guess is…he's doing that yellow chick in, sex with someone in costume…a strange fetish…a furry fetish, perhaps.

**CAMERAMAN:** Uh…it's…uh…surprisingly common…

**PURPLE:** (_Slightly amused at the comment_) Oh, is it now…

The phone keeps ringing and Purple was about to give up and try again but just then: A pickup was heard from the other line…

_**MIKE:**__Look, I am very sorry, we are closed and-_

**PURPLE:** Fucking that yellow chicken, are we?

_**MIKE:**__What…?_

**PURPLE:** You like people in costume, do you? Fucking a person in a furry costume? Can't say that's the strangest fetish I've heard of…seems quite common now…

There was silence over the other line, a slight movement but not much…it was just an awkward silence but eventually, Mike broke the strange silence.

_**MIKE:**__Who is this?_

**PURPLE:** That can wait, but I know you Mike, not well to be honest, but I'd like to get to know you a…bit better.

_**MIKE:**__What do you want?_

**PURPLE:** Like I said…I want to know you a bit better…I want an interview, a proper exclusive interview with THE Mike Schmidt…

_**MIKE:**__Ha, no deal…like I'm ever gonna do that again. I tell you what, buddy, take your interview and shove it up your ass!_

**PURPLE:** If you do not…I will take drastic action…I will blow up this building.

**_MIKE:_**_What…?_

**PURPLE:** You heard me, Mr Schmidt…I will blow up this building, I have in my hand a bomb and I'm not afraid to use it…your choice…

**_MIKE:_**_What do you want…?_

**PURPLE:** I told you…I want to interview you…

**_MIKE:_**_Seems a bit drastic, isn't it? To get an interview with me…why not just book an appointment…_

**PURPLE:** Because…you'll refuse.

**_MIKE:_**_Yeah…you're right…you're an example of it._

**PURPLE:** Come now, Mr Schmidt…I just want to know the truth.

**_MIKE:_**_I already told my story…I've told people the truth._

**PURPLE:** The real truth!

**_MIKE:_**_Someone else wanted the "truth"…and look what happened to him._

**PURPLE:**Ah, you're talking about Daniel Kanes…(_Sarcastically_) Ah, but wait…I thought he had an accident….his death was purely…accidental…?

**_MIKE:_**_(Sigh)…no…no, it wasn't…_

**PURPLE:** Mr Schmidt, I want answers….I want this interview….and you WILL give me one! Otherwise, you…and your costume weirdo friends can say goodbye…and no one wins.

**_MIKE:_**_(Very hesitant) Okay…okay…I'll do it. I'll…give you an interview…_

….

Mike and his mascot friends were gathered in the staff room, sitting around, all having a worried expression on their faces as Mike tells them the situation.

**FREDDY:**What are we going to do, Mike?

**MIKE:** (_Sighs_) I'm just gonna have to go along with it…

**FREDDY:** That is a bad idea…remember what happened last time?

**MIKE:** Yes, I do, Freddy…but I can't take that risk. He maybe bluffing, he maybe not…I just cannot risk it…this is our business, our home…I'm gonna go through with it…

**CHICA:** What is this guy's problem?

**MIKE:**I've no idea…but by the sounds of it, he knows…he knows that Daniel didn't die from an accident…

**BONNIE:** But…how?

**MIKE:** I…I don't know…

**FREDDY:** So, we're just gonna let this guy in? A complete stranger? We don't even know who he is or what he's capable of.

**MIKE:** Which is why I must do this stupid interview…like I said, I'm not taking a risk…

**FOXY:** Mikey, my lad, why don' I pierce his beatin' heart with my blade as soon as he comes through the doors…

**FREDDY:** Yeah, good idea, problem solved.

**MIKE:** (_To Freddy_) No! That's a bad idea. (_To Foxy_) Foxy, I don't want bloodshed, okay…we're doing really well with this business and I don't want this place to get publicity for the wrong reasons…and I especially don't want to see you in trouble again, Foxy… you've started afresh and I don't want to see the repeat of 1987…even if you were after a killer at the time…

**FOXY:** Aye…you be fair on that, Mikey…

**VIXEN:** Why does this guy want an interview with you, Michael…I'm afraid I…don't understand…

**FOXY:** It be a loooong story, lass…

**MIKE:** (_Slight chuckle_) Yes…a few weeks ago I had an interview, though not as forceful like this one…I thought this guy was from TIME magazine but he was a fake and wanted to know what happened to his father…

**BONNIE:** (_To Vixen_) John Kanes…the murderer…who killed us…when we were children.

**MIKE:**Thank you, Bonnie. Anyway, to cut it short…the interview ended with bloodshed…and I almost lost my friends because of it…

**FLASHBACK**

_**MIKE:**__NNOOOOOOO!_

_Though already down on the floor, Chica was pushed back by the force of the gun shot into her chest. Her chest burst as yellow plastic and hint of metal flew everywhere and oil was leaking out the wound. She whimpered in pain. Mike rushed to her aid, kneeling down to her and resting her head on his chest. Watered down oil was appearing from her eyes and became tears down her face. She winced and moaned unconfutable. Mike turned his shock and anger towards Daniel._

_**MIKE:**__YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!_

_**DANIEL:**__Heartless? (Laughs sarcastically) Change the record. You killed my father, ALL FIVE OF YA! I'm just setting the record straight and taking away what you loved, like you did to me._

_Mike, through gritted teeth, turned to look at Chica to assess the damage, oil was covering her beautiful yellow coat and body, aside from the hole in her chest, in which he could see some of her endo-skeleton…he gasped at the sight…his love, in so much pain. He shook her gently, her eyes closing slightly, trying to keep them open. She was fading fast._

_**MIKE:**__Oh Chica, please speak to me…I…I can't lose you…(No response) Oh God, no…please, not now…please! I…I love you…_

_Chica opened her eyes, turned her head, looking into Mike's tear covered eyes…and smiled a beautiful smile._

_**CHICA:**__Oh M-Mike…I'll-I-I-I'll neee-never forgot the times w-wee-we spent toge-geth-together…being…w-with you…w-were –th-the best a-and ha-happeist m-momen-moments of my…l-life…_

_**MIKE:**__Christ, please don't say that Chica…please, don't you dare die on me. You hear me…please…_

_A pool of oil was surrounding Chica and going all over Mike. Chica's mouth was filling up with oil, flooding over her lovely face._

_**CHICA:**__I…l-love you, Mike…I a-always…w-w-wiiiillllllllrrrrrr…._

_Chica closed her eyes and her body became limp. Mike created more tears in his eyes, now dripping over Chica's forehead. He shaked his head and gently shook Chica, the more she didn't respond the more frantic he got with shaking her._

_**MIKE:**__No, Chica, not you…NOT YOU! PLEASE, GOD, NO! CHICA PLEASE! (Sobs through tears) Please wake up…I…I need you…_

_**DANIEL:**__(Laughs, loving every minute of this situation) Awww, isn't this sweet. It can't be good for you, you know…fucking a robot. If anything, I've done you a favour._

_Mike sobbed more and embraced Chica's body, slowly becoming cold. He kissed her on the forehead and gently rested her head on the floor. He just stared at her, aside from the hole in her chest and covered in oil, she still seemed to glow with beauty…she just seemed asleep, she was at peace and yet all this didn't change the fact that she was dead. Mike wiped his tears and sighed through angry sobs._

_**MIKE:**__(Through gritted teeth) So, this was you plan, was it? This was how you wanted it to end…_

_**DANIEL:**__I wanted the people responsible for my father's death, I wanted to know the truth…and I find out that all five of you had your part in it. He suffered. So what did you expect? Me to sit back and accept his fate? NO!_

_**MIKE:**__Your damn right he suffered. He suffered big time…he actually got off lucky, the fat, disgusting bastard._

_**DANIEL:**__DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT! HE DID NOTHING WRONG!_

_**MIKE:**__Nothing wrong? NOTHING WRONG? HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO A WORD I'VE SAID? You came for an interview AND YOU GOT IT! YOU WANTED TO KNOW THE TRUTH! THE TRUTH IS, HE WAS A HORRIBLE FAT FUCK WHO TOOK THE LIVES OF INNOCENT CHILDREN! (Points at Daniel) You're no fucking different!_

_Daniel, in frustration, points his shotgun at the ceiling, pulls the trigger and blows a hole in it. Mike covers himself from the sound and reaction of Daniels insane actions. Daniel pumps the gun and a cartridge flies out._

_**DANIEL:**__Just you remember… I'VE GOT THE GUN, I'M IN CONTROL! …I don't think you've got the authority to say anything, do you?_

_**MIKE:**__How do you think you're gonna get away with this? There are camera's all around!_

_**DANIEL:**__You really are a dumb shit, aren't you? After I've blown your brains out, I'll just delete all the footage…problem solved, a trick I learnt from my dad!_

_**MIKE:**__Like father, like son. Crazy!_

_**DANIEL:**__Oh, I'm the crazy one? I mean look at you, you're just a weirdo fucking robot chickens…in my book, that's just sick! She wasn't even human…_

_**MIKE:**__She was human to me, she was more human than you could possibly be…she was a living thing…_

_**DANIEL:**__That's all she was…a "thing"._

_**MIKE:**__I'll kill you for what you did…she did nothing wrong…AND LIKE YOUR FATHER, YOU TOOK HER LIFE AWAY, AS WELL AS THE REST FOR NO OTHER REASON EXCEPT TO HAVE JUSTICE OVER WHAT YOUR PISS-FILLED FATHER DID! (Slightly calmer, almost panting) Your father had no reason to live for what he did…and you killed my love and my friends…_

_Daniel had his eyes wide open, a pyscho look in his eyes, biting down on his lip. He then started to walk closer to Mike, who stood his ground, not leaving Chica's lifeless body. Daniel pointed towards Mike's head, close enough for an easy range but a few feet away to keep his distance._

_**DANIEL:**__Well then…you can join them!_

_Daniel pulled the trigger, Mike winched. No gun sound. Daniel pumped the shotgun again and repeats the action but this did nothing, it was empty._

_**DANIEL:**__Shit, no!_

_Mike made a grab for the shotgun, both holding on for dear life, avoiding the open barrel to be pointed at either of them. They struggled but Mike pushed Daniel with all his strength, and impacting on a table. Mike pushed the gun into Daniel's throat, choking him…but Daniel kneed Mike in the groin and pushed him off, Mike down with a thud and Daniel held the gun like a baseball bat and swung at Mike's face, the impact twisted Mike's head and forcefully turning his body around. Daniel whaled in laughter, the adrenaline forcing through Mike's body as he got up and dodged the second swipe and backing off from the third. Daniel attempted a fourth swing but missed completely and Mike punched him in the face, left hook and again with the right making Daniel drop the weapon. Mike kicked the gun away, Daniel tried to numb his face, covering it with his hands, where he was punched but Mike grabbed him and threw him over an undamaged table, rolling at the edge and smacking hard on the ground. Mike ran around the table but Daniel shot up quickly and upper cutted Mike in the chin, then a hard head butt on the nose, breaking it…like a burst balloon, the blood quickly flowed from Mike's nose, no hesitation from Daniel as he kicked Mike's left leg making him fall down…Daniel just stared at Mike, moaning in pain, enjoying his minor feat, before kicking him hard several times in the chest…the wind being knocked out of Mike as each impact kick got worse, more painful and uncomfortable…but through sheer determination, Mike managed to ignore the pain for a few seconds and made a grab on Daniel's kicking foot, quickly twisted it, Daniel gasp and twisted his body to follow his foot, making him hop, then grabbing the other foot and with force pulled them, Daniel lost his footing and face planted the floor, a chip of tooth flying out the mouth and the jaw, closing on his tongue, chopping of the edge, his mouth spat out blood and flowed, surrounding pain covered his jaw and face. Daniel couldn't move, the pain unbearable, Mike pulled himself together and climb on top of Daniel, grabbing his hair and lifting his head up, Daniel whimpered._

_**MIKE:**__This…is for killing my friends…and my TRUE LOVE!_

_No guilt came across Mike and he forcefully slammed Daniel's head into the black and white tiled floor, repeating this mouth more times than he should. Crack and snap, squelching of flesh heard from each slamming impact, bits of blood flied everywhere, a pool now created from Daniel's damaged face. The whimpering stopped…and so did Mike, who gasped and breathed heavily, letting go of Daniel's head, which limped…like it wasn't joined to the neck. Mike slowly climbed of Daniel, his pains now coming into play…he dragged himself away from Daniel…he sighed, breathing slowly now…Daniel just lied there, face down in his own pool of blood…he didn't move, not an inch…dead, maybe? Mike then turned around, through his pains to see Chica, her dead body unmoved…he sobbed at the sight of this, tears mixing into his blood covered face…_

_**MIKE:**__Chica…I'm so sorry…I-I'm…so sorry…I let you down…_

_Mike turned again but he gasps at the sight of a massive pool of blood but no body of Daniel. He cursed under his breath, looking round…nothing. He was about to stand up but then heard a click behind him. He didn't move and felt something heavy sticking at his head, poking him. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Daniel…pointing the shotgun at him…he sighed nervously in disappointment._

_**DANIEL:**__It's now loaded. This is Daniel Kanes uncovering the truth behind John Kanes, time to end this interview._

_Mike accepted his fate and closed his eyes, all he could see was his memories with Chica, how they laughed and loved each other, her beautiful smile and the way she moaned in pleasure, both bodies connected as one and the way she slowly and gently bounced on top of him and embracing each other's love._

_"Oh Mikey, I love you so much…"Mike smiled at this…"I love you too, Chica…don't worry, we'll be together again in another life"_

_Just then Daniel was pulled back by something, thus making him drop the shot gun. The scream from Daniel made Mike turn to see what was going on…his eyes widen as he gasped at the sight of Chica, standing behind Daniel, her feather covered hands, prying open Daniel's mouth and her eyes black as night._

_**CHICA:**__(Smiling) Let's party!_

_Chica gritted her teeth and her strength was simply amazing, she, without any effort, ripped open Daniel's head from his jaw, the cheeks ripped like paper, the skull snapping from the jaw joint, blood sprayed and flowed like a waterfall, his scream became normal to high pitch and then gurgled, the blood bubbling from his throat and the head was snapped off, veins ripped, bone cracked, chippings started following the exiting blood. Daniel's eyes became darkness and his body limped like a rag doll. Chica's body was covered in his dripping blood and then just dropped Daniel's top-half ripped head on the floor and letting his body flop to the ground, it was a massive mess._

_Mike was frightened at this site of this, she panted evilly at the sight of her damaged, smiling, she then looked over to Mike and then her eyes reverted back to normal, she then lost her footing and collapsed. Mike rushed to her aid._

_**MIKE:**__Jesus Christ, Chica, I thought you was dead…_

_**CHICA:**__I…c-couldn't b-be without you…_

_Mike cried happily and gave Chica a warm hug, she reacted the same way, her tears forming, happy to be back with the one she truly loved._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**MIKE:**…and I swore I'd never do a private interview again…but now this psycho exists and wants answers…

**VIXEN:** I see…but why…why is he so interested what went on with you and Daniel?

**MIKE:** Not sure…but I'll find out…

There was a knock at the door, it was faint from where everybody was sitting but you could tell it was the front door.

**MIKE:** That's him…I better do this…

**CHICA:** I'm coming with you…

**FREDDY:** Me too.

**MIKE:** No…he said only me…no one else…

**FREDDY:** But what if something happens to you…

**MIKE:** It will be alright…I promise…I'm just gonna give him what he wants…the truth and besides…no one will believe him…

**FREDDY:** The point is, Mike, we can't just leave you on your own like that!

**MIKE:** All of you go to the security office…you can keep tabs on the surveillance camera's, okay…

**FREDDY:** Okay, Mike…we'll do as you say…but if he lays one finger on you…

**MIKE:** Don't worry, he won't. I've done this before…remember? (Winks)

**CHICA:** Oh, Mikey, please be careful…

**MIKE:** I will, sweetheart.

Mike kisses Chica on the cheek, while doing this she grabs Mike and gives him a big hug and then a kiss on the lips.

**CHICA:** Come back to me safe and sound…

**MIKE:** (_Nods_) I promise, Chica…I promise

Mike leaves the room. The others then start moving to the security room and gather around the tablet that Freddy picks up. Freddy starts to shake worriedly; this was the last thing he wanted as everything was going very smoothly with their new lives…and now this.

**FREDDY:** God…be careful, Mike…I hope you know what you're doing…

Meanwhile…Mike goes to the front entrance and pulls out his keys, he can clearly see a man wearing purple through the round windows…Mike sighs nervously and frustratingly. He puts the keys in the lock, turns and opens the door. The purple man just pushes the door open and pushes his way past Mike. Mike just stared at him annoyingly…the fact he was wearing matching coloured clothes of purple was almost weird.

**PURPLE:** Wow…this place looks complete different when empty…

**MIKE:** What the…? You're the guy who interviewed me earlier!

**PURPLE:** Yes and now I want an exclusive.

**MIKE:** You already got one from me today!

**PURPLE:** Oh come on, Michael…can I call you Michael? (_Doesn't give time for Mike to answer_) What we did earlier was cheesy bullshit…that wasn't news, it was plain shit…no, I want the REAL Mike Schmidt and I want the REAL lowdown of what happened here…

**MIKE:** What makes you think anything else happened here anyway?

**PURPLE:** The tone of your voice ten minutes ago over the phone was one clue…and the fact that I went to Daniel Kane's funeral before I came to your place for that cheesy 5pm interview is two…

**MIKE:** How is that "two"?

**PURPLE:** I was given something while attending it…

**MIKE:** What…? What thing?

**PURPLE:** Looking worried, Michael?

**MIKE:** What…what was you…given…?

**PURPLE:** All in good time, all in good time, my friend…don't want to ruin the suspense just yet. (_Frowns_) Are you not going to let me sit down?

**MIKE:** (_Gritted teeth and shows him a seat at one of the booths_) Please…have a seat, Mr…uh…

**PURPLE:** Just call me, Guy…

**MIKE:**…Guy…please, seat down…

**PURPLE:** Oh, thank you…you're very kind.

**MIKE:** (_Sarcastic smile_) Pleasure…

**PURPLE:** Don't get cheeky now…it only takes a press of a button to destroy this place…

**MIKE:** And kill yourself in the process? Hardly!

**PURPLE:** What makes you think I've got it on me right now, hmm?

**MIKE:**Haven't you…?

**PURPLE:** Oh dear God no…I wouldn't want to mess up my nice suit…

**MIKE:** Bluffing…I knew it…

**PURPLE:** I can assure you, I'm not…you see, I know you're not on your own, you've got camera's all over this place and I figured you've told your furry costume freak buddies. By now, what I'm doing…and as another guess, well normally I am right in some cases but…as another guess, I reckon your furry freaks have gone to the security room…(_Mike opens his eyes wide_)…where the bomb is! (_Mike gasps at this_) You really, REALLY should close your windows!

**MIKE:** You son of BITCH!

**PURPLE:** WATCH THAT FUCKING MOUTH! ONE PRESS OF THIS AND FUCKING BOOM! (_Mike calms down but still full of rage_) Now, you've calmed down…we just need to set things up…

Just then the cameraman walks in holding a camera which was attached to a tripod and sets it neatly in front of Purple and Mike. Mike looks over at the cameraman in huge puzzlement.

**MIKE:** Wait a minute…what the hell is all this?

**PURPLE:** Don't worry…he's just setting up the camera…an exclusive interview needs to be recorded, you know…

**MIKE:** But you said it'd just be you!

The cameraman was still adjusting the camera and getting the right focus.

**PURPLE:** (_Whispers to Mike_) Don't worry…he won't bother us much longer. (_Normal_) Now, soon…we can hear the truth…ALL of it.

….

**FREDDY:** God…be careful, Mike…I hope you know what you're doing…

Freddy was shaking while holding the tablet, Bonnie comforted him by putting one arm around his shoulders and her other hand gently squeezing his arm to try and stop him from shaking too much.

**BONNIE:** Oh Freddy, I'm sure he'll be fine.

**FREDDY:** (_Looks at Bonnie and tries to smile_) I…I know he will…

**CHICA:** My Mikey is very brave…he can handle himself.

**FREDDY:** Yes…but I feel so hopeless just sitting here.

**CHICA:** We all do…

**FOXY:** Mike be swimming with sharks with no protection.

**CHICA:** Foxy, don't say that!

**FOXY:** But he be just doing that, Chica lass. He shouldn't be on his own.

**FREDDY:** I agree.

**CHICA:** But we can't do anything, it's this strangers orders…

**FREDDY:** What if something happens?

**FOXY:** Then we take action!

**FREDDY:** Yes…we owe Mike that…if it weren't for him…we wouldn't be here….

**CHICA:** Let's…just see what happens.

**BONNIE:** How are you so calm, Chica?

**FREDDY:** Yeah, Chica…what if something bad was to happen?

**CHICA:** (_Upset_) I…I can't think like that…my Mikey will do what's right…

**VIXEN:** (_At the screen_) Look! Mike's letting the stranger in…

They all glue to the tablet screen, they see Mike open the door and a purple suited figure just helps himself in, pushing the door and pushing his way through Mike.

**FREDDY:** He sure likes purple.

**BONNIE:** Who wears a purple suit…even his shirt and tie are purple…it's weird…

**CHICA:** And yet…somewhat familiar…

**FREDDY:** (_Frowns and nods slightly_) Yeah…he does…

The figure looks around and then looks towards the camera and smiles almost evilly and yet slyly. This made the animatronics a tad uncomfortable.

**CHICA:** It…it looks like he can see us…as if he knows were watching…

**FREDDY:** Ssshh…I can't make out what their saying…

**BONNIE:** Turn up the volume.

**FREDDY:** (_Rolls his eyes_) It is up, full blast! Christ, I can hardly hear a thing…

**FOXY:** We should stuff this landlubber while we've got a chance!

**FREDDY:** No, Foxy! You heard what Mike said…he's right, we can't risk it…this guy has got a bomb!

**BONNIE:** He doesn't seem to be carrying one…

**CHICA:** Seems like he has something in his suit pockets though.

**FREDDY:** Nonetheless…we stay here on Mike's orders! I hate the idea leaving Mike on his own but we've got no choice.

Just then they noticed another man walk in the restaurant, carrying something that looked heavy and black…it was hard to see what it was at first until it was in plain view…a camera on a tripod.

**BONNIE:** Who the hell is that?

**CHICA:** But…I thought this guy wanted to speak with Mike on his own?

**FOXY:** This sea weed cheated!

**FREDDY:** I think it's okay…he just setting up a camera.

**FOXY:** Aye but it's still two against one!

**FREDDY:** He's a cameraman…he looks harmless.

**CHICA:** He looks…scared…

**FOXY:** That maybe…but he be still part of it!

The purple guy leans over to Mike and is apparently whispering something in his ear and whatever the purple guy was saying, this made Mike look worried.

**FREDDY:** Damn it, I wish I knew what they were saying.

**CHICA:** Wait a minute, maybe we can…

**FREDDY:** What? How?

**CHICA:** (_Points_) The vents!

**BONNIE:** The vents…?

**FREDDY:** The vents of course! (_Smiles_) Great idea, Chica. Yes, the vents, they lead to the main restaurant or at least they should do.

**CHICA:** Exactly! We have someone go through the vents!

**FREDDY:** But who? I'm far too big to fit…

**CHICA:** Well, I can't…I can't do it, I don't want to lose my beak and…(_Blushes_)…my backside is a little…big…

**FOXY:** Aye, big booty!

**CHICA:** Shut up, Foxy!

**FREDDY:** (_Annoyed_) Knock it off you two! (_Turns to Bonnie_) Bonnie, how about you?

**BONNIE:** Well…I…I guess I could…

**VIXEN:** (_Sigh_) I'll do it!

**FOXY:** L-Lassie…?

**FREDDY:** You…?

**VIXEN:** Oh come on, it's obvious, isn't it? If you dismantle me slightly then I'd be flexible to crawl through the vents.

**CHICA:** Dismantle you? But…wouldn't that hurt?

**VIXEN:** It wouldn't be the first time nor will it be the last, the children do it to me all the time. Look, just take a few layers off, enough for me to fit through, okay?

**FREDDY:** If…you're sure…

**VIXEN:** If it will help Mike then yes. I'll listen in and report back.

**FREDDY:** You sure you want to do this?

**VIXEN:** Oh for God sake, yes! Now one of you dismantle me before I change my bloody mind.

**FREDDY:** Okay…we better do this quick.

**VIXEN:** Quick is better!

Foxy walks up to Vixen, looks into her eyes and smiles and Vixen smiles back as if it were their last moments together.

**FOXY:**Ye be a brave, lass! The courage of a fox.

**VIXEN:** I learnt that from you, my sexy Foxy!

Foxy blushed as did Vixen, they embraced, kissing passionately and hugged even more…then Foxy looked into Vixens eyes once again and a small tear coming out of his good eye.

**FOXY:** This will…hurt, lass…

**VIXEN:** It's okay, Foxy…I'm used to it.

Foxy took a deep breath and pulled her hand away from her arm, she yelped in pain. Chica and Bonnie looked away. The pain was quick but it stung like hell, like stubbing your toe. Then Foxy unattached the layers of her plastic outer body, oil was starting to drip slightly from the gaps and Vixen moaned but the pain was controllable and unfortunately recognizable.

Freddy heard the moans behind him and felt slightly uncomfortable but he turned his head around to see the progress…Foxy dropped another body layer…her white and slight purple body was barely no more. Though Freddy knew Vixen wasn't experiencing any REAL pain…this was probably because she never suffered as much as what he, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy went through…and again, mainly because they were once children, children with normal lives but…were murdered and so much pain was caused in death and yet their souls command the bodies they are in now…Vixen was just a creation from Mike, built from scratch from spare parts…she had no dead child's soul, she was an actual robot but a robot programmed with emotions and the only pain she could feel, or at least programmed in her chip brain, was the pain of disconnection…yet she was welcome to the family and even Freddy considered her to be one of them…he even thought of a nick name for her…"Mangle", as a joke.

Freddy heard her moan again…he turned away but then she stopped whimpering, Freddy just kept looking at the screen…he noticed the purple guy was putting his hand in his suit pocket.

**BONNIE:** W-Wow…Vixen…you look…uh…you look…g-great…

**VIXEN:** No, I don't…I look horrible…

Vixen was basically an endo-skeleton with one hand still attached and her head still in perfect condition and yet, it now looked out of place. Foxy smiled at the female fox.

**FOXY:** Arr, my beautiful lass, I don't care what you look like…ye will always be my gold treasure, me beauty.

**VIXEN:** (_Blushes_) T-Thank you, Foxy…

**FREDDY:** (_Looks at the screen again_) You better get going, Vixen…this purple guy is up to something…

**VIXEN:** Okay…

**FOXY:** Be safe!

**VIXEN:** I'll…I'll try…

Vixen got into position, moving like a snake-like motion and entering into the vent on the wall, it was easy to access as it was pretty much near the floor, she did this with ease with her flexible endo-skeleton bending in all sorts of places, she moved so slickly that she hardly made a sound climbing in to the vents.

Meanwhile, in the main restaurant, the cameraman was setting up the camera, it looked like he was almost finished.

**PURPLE:** (_To the Cameraman_) Is it ready yet?

**CAMERAMAN:** Uh…nearly! Almost done, just a few more minutes…

**PURPLE:** Good! I wouldn't want dear Mr Michael Schmidt having his time wasted. (_Smiles_)

**MIKE:** And…uh…you said the cameraman won't be bothering us…he'll leave the room?

**PURPLE:** Something like that, yes…

**MIKE:** Well, what do you mean?

**PURPLE:** (_Leans slightly forward_) Michael…do you know how to stop a whiney child from crying?

**MIKE:** I…uh…I don't…I don't follow…?

**PURPLE:** It's a simple question, really! I'll ask again… do you know how to stop a whiney child from crying?

**MIKE:** No…not really…

**PURPLE:** It's simple…I dunk his head in water, it only takes a few minutes but after those minutes…he makes no more sound…

**MIKE:** Why are you telling me this…?

**PURPLE:** Because when I want something done, I'll do it…the child whines…I want him to stop and I make him stop! And what I want is for you to corporate and answer my questions truthfully…do you think you can do that, Mike?

**MIKE:** (_In disgust_) You…sound a lot like Daniel…and John for that matter…

**PURPLE:** (_Slight pause…and then smiles_) You'd be surprise how much I have in common with them…

Mike took this in and just looked at the purple guy in anger and disgust but didn't have a response to answer back to him.

**CAMERAMAN:** Right, that's it! The camera's ready to go!

**PURPLE:** (_Turns his head to the cameraman_) Is it recording?

**CAMERAMAN:** No, not yet, shall I press the-…

**PURPLE:** There's no need, thank you!

Guy Purple pulls out a one-shot pocket pistol from his suit's pockets and with no hesistation, points and shoots the cameraman in the head, a perfect shot in the middle of the head above his eyes, blood burst out with chunks of small flesh, the bullet going through and coming out the other side. The cameraman didn't even get to react, Mike jumped out of his seat in fright and shock.

**MIKE:** JESUS CHRIST!

The cameraman's eyes just twitched and life left his body…he then fell over backwards and slamming hard into the tables behind him, almost breaking it in two and catapulting the contents, salt and pepper shakes, across the room. Then purple guy turns to Mike and calls his name.

**PURPLE:** Hey, Mike! (_Mike quickly turns to look at the purple guy, who has a wicked smile across his face_) Catch!

Purple chucks the pocket pistol towards Mike, who instinctively catches the gun but almost dropping it in shock and utter confusement. Mike wraps his hands around the gun…and just looks at it; he could still felt the heat from when it was fired and smoke coming out of it.

**PURPLE:** Oh dear, Mr Schmidt…looks like your finger prints are all over that gun! You should've worn gloves. (_Manic laugh_)

**MIKE:** You…SICK BASTARD!

Mike then points the gun at Purple, who isn't scared at the slightest and just leans back into the chair, making himself comfortable. Mike pulls the trigger but all that was heard was a click, Mike gasped but was repeating and kept pulling the trigger, no bullet or bang came from the gun, except the sound of emptiness. Mike looked at the gun in frustration.

**PURPLE:** It's a pocket pistol, Mr Schmidt…it only contains one bullet! It's empty, that gun is useless now…

**MIKE:** (_Drops the gun_) Why did he have to die…?

**PURPLE:** Well, I did say he wouldn't be bothering us, didn't I?

**MIKE:** He…h-he could've just left the building…he didn't have to die…be shot l-like he was…NOTHING! HE COULD'VE JUST LEFT THE BUILDING!

**PURPLE:** Why, Mr Schmidt…it's not like it's the first dead body you've seen now, is it? (_Looks at the lifeless cameraman's body_) He knew too much anyway…I had to lie to him about the bomb I planted, saying it was fake…so he would help me set up. Shame…he had a wife as well…probably some kids too…

**MIKE:** You cocksucker…you son of a bitch…

**PURPLE:** (_Looks back at Mike_) And he was killed by you…at least that's what the police will think when they find your finger prints on it and match the bullet to that gun…sure, they'll trace the gun back to me but guess what? I…already phoned in to say it was missing…maybe stolen? (_Laughs again_)

Mike couldn't find any words to respond back; he breathed heavily, his heart pounding.

**PURPLE:** Take a seat, Mr Schmidt…you look like you're going to faint.

Mike does this action but very slowly, trying to avoid eye contact with the purple guy but couldn't help it as he was now scared but yet full of rage but there was nothing he could do about it. The purple guy stands up and walks to the camera, he quickly looks through the camera, making sure the focus was good…it was. But before he presses the button…

**PURPLE:** Now we will start, I will ask you a question about what happened to Daniel and you will give me an answer in great detail, depending what I hear…I will show you what was given to me at his funeral, okay? Oh and…don't forget my bomb, will you? So, be nice! Are you ready?

**MIKE:** (_Very hesitant, shallow breathing but tries to remains calm_) Yeah…I'm ready…

**PURPLE:** Oh good! Let's begin.

Purple turns on the record button and the red logo flashes indicated that the camera was recording. Guy Purple made his way in frame and sat down opposite Mike. Thus, the interview was about to begin…

….

**_BACK IN TIME BY 5 MINUTES._**

**FREDDY:** HOLY SHIT! HE SHOT HIM! HE…HE SHOT THE CAMERAMAN!

**CHICA:** Oh…my God…

**BONNIE:** He's worse than…that Daniel guy…

**FOXY:** I cannot stand this!

Foxy turns to leave the room, his rage getting the best of him. Freddy turns and notices Foxy leaving, he gasps.

**FREDDY:** No, FOXY, WAIT!

Freddy quickly got up from the chair and tackled Foxy to the ground, both landing hard with a thump, though Foxy got the worst of the impact. Chica and Bonnie backed away slightly while Freddy and Foxy were having a scuffle.

**FOXY:** GET OFF ME, LANDLUBBER!

**FREDDY:** NO, FOXY, CALM DOWN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?

**FOXY:** MIKE IS IN TROUBLE!

**FREDDY:** I KNOW, FOXY…I know. (_Trying really hard to pin Foxy down_) but…we've got to stay here…it's the purple guy's orders! We can't go out gun's blazing!

**FOXY:** But…but, Mikey…he's…

**FREDDY:** This guy has a bomb…we can't confront him, it may put Mike in more danger…

**FOXY:** But…he…that lowlife scum took…an innocent soul's life…in cold blood…

**FREDDY:** I…I know. Now you see what we're dealing with, Foxy. The unpredictability of this man…we…w-we cannot risk it…

**FOXY:** Aye…you be right…

Freddy got up first and gave his hand out to Foxy, who nodded and gladly accepted it…Freddy pulled him up and they both dusted each other off.

**FOXY:** I'm…sorry…

**FREDDY:** Foxy, it's okay…I know how you feel…you feel helpless…we all do…

**FOXY:** Arr…aye but I've…just got that…urge back, Freddy, me lad. The same one when we were after that scum, John…my dark soul just wants to…kill again…kill those how have killed an innocent victim…

**FREDDY:** I…know…

**BONNIE:** Guys, if we all went out there at once he wouldn't be able to take ALL on.

**FREDDY:** And it only takes a push of a button to kill us and Mike…

**CHICA:** But I doubt this purple guy will take his own life…

**FREDDY:** He's psychotic, Chica…I don't think he even cares what happens to him…all he wants to know is what happened to Daniel…

Chica looks down at the floor…the memory of killing Daniel comes back…

_FLASHBACK_

_Daniel points the shotgun to the back of Mike's head, ready to pull the trigger._

_**DANIEL:**__It's now loaded. This is Daniel Kanes uncovering the truth behind John Kanes, time to end this interview._

_Mike accepted his fate and closed his eyes, all he could see was his memories with Chica, how they laughed and loved each other, her beautiful smile and the way she moaned in pleasure, both bodies connected as one and the way she slowly and gently bounced on top of him and embracing each other's love._

_"Oh Mikey, I love you so much…"Mike smiled at this…"I love you too, Chica…don't worry, we'll be together again in another life"_

_Just then Daniel was pulled back by something, thus making him drop the shot gun. The scream from Daniel made Mike turn to see what was going on…his eyes widen as he gasped at the sight of Chica, standing behind Daniel, her feather covered hands, prying open Daniel's mouth and her eyes black as night._

_**CHICA:**__(Smiling) Let's party!_

_Chica gritted her teeth and her strength was simply amazing, she, without any effort, ripped open Daniel's head from his jaw, the cheeks ripped like paper, the skull snapping from the jaw joint, blood sprayed and flowed like a waterfall, his scream became normal to high pitch and then gurgled, the blood bubbling from his throat and the head was snapped off, veins ripped, bone cracked, chippings started following the exiting blood. Daniel's eyes became darkness and his body limped like a rag doll. Chica's body was covered in his dripping blood and then just dropped Daniel's top-half ripped head on the floor and letting his body flop to the ground, it was a massive mess._

_Mike was frightened at this site of this, she panted evilly at the sight of her damaged, smiling, she then looked over to Mike and then her eyes reverted back to normal, she then lost her footing and collapsed. Mike rushed to her aid._

_**MIKE:**__Jesus Christ, Chica, I thought you was dead…_

_**CHICA:**__I…c-couldn't b-be without you…_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Chica felt a little sick and leaned back against the wall, a small tear coming out of her eyes.

**CHICA:** It's…this is all my fault…

**BONNIE:** Oh Chica, don't say that…

**CHICA:** But it is…if I didn't kill Daniel the way I did…then…

**FREDDY:** Look, Mike told us that this guy was going to shoot Mike in the head and you prevented that from happening, you saved Mike…you did the right thing…

**CHICA:** I ripped the guy's head off…who…who does that? I just…overreacted…(_Grits her teeth and clenches her fists_) But God, I was SO angry!

**FREDDY:** But you saved Mike, Chica, you saved him…and because of that, Mike could repair us…it's a good chain reaction…

**CHICA:** Yeah…a chain reaction that's led up to this…

**BONNIE:** What's done is done…

**CHICA:** Had I only hurt Daniel…and not kill him the way I did…then Mike would've come up with something practical and more realistic about Daniel's demise…instead of making up a silly story about Daniel landing on a shard of glass from a broken window…

**FREDDY:** No one would've believed Mike about a robot killing Daniel…so he opted for that story…and it worked, it did, it really did. People believed him and his reports to the police and newspapers… it's only now that someone wants the actual truth and be bothered to find that out.

**BONNIE:** Why the obsession though?

**FREDDY:** I don't know, there must be more to it than this…but I can't help and think I've seen this person before…anyway, hopefully Vixen will find more. All we can do now…is watch.

**FOXY:** I swear…if anything happens to ol' Mikey, I'll pierce that seadog's heart with my blade.

**FREDDY:** Yes, Foxy…yes…

….

**_GOING BACK FIVE MINUTES_**

Vixen climbed through the vents with ease, though she did a couple of wrong turns but with her flexible body, it was no trouble to turn around…if it did get a little frustrating. She noticed that sometimes when she moved her hands lost a little bit of grip, as did her feet…she noticed she was covered in black oil, that leaked when taken apart.

**VIXEN:** Oh bugger it…

It wasn't much oil and she wasn't leaking as much but it was becoming a nuisance and very slippy, even wiping her hands over the metal walls of the vents didn't help, though sometimes it did her slide along. Just then she started hearing some noises…sounds of someone speaking…it was muffled but defiantly someone speaking. She smiled in relief knowing she was getting closer…and of course the closer she got, the more clearer the voices were. At last, she reached the end of the shaft, being careful not to make any noises nor hit the vent's protection layer…which could easily be pushed…She got a good view of Mike, the purple guy and the cameraman, though she was watching from the other side of the room, it was still clear for her. She growled towards the purple guy but it wouldn't make a difference…she stopped remembering that any noise could echo…for now she kept quiet and did her best to keep her anger at bay.

Mike and the purple guy were sitting down at one of the table booths, while the cameraman was mucking about with the camera…probably setting it up. Then they spoke again, the words clear and Vixen's ears twitched.

**All what Vixen can hear.**

**PURPLE:** (_Leans slightly forward_) Michael…do you know how to stop a whiney child from crying?

**MIKE:** I…uh…I don't…I don't follow…?

**PURPLE:** It's a simple question, really! I'll ask again… do you know how to stop a whiney child from crying?

**MIKE:** No…not really…

**PURPLE:** It's simple…I dunk his head in water, it only takes a few minutes but after those minutes…he makes no more sound…

**MIKE:** Why are you telling me this…?

**PURPLE:** Because when I want something done, I'll do it…the child whines…I want him to stop and I make him stop! And what I want is for you to corporate and answer my questions truthfully…do you think you can do that, Mike?

**MIKE:** (_In disgust_) You…sound a lot like Daniel…and John for that matter…

**PURPLE:** (_Slight pause…and then smiles_) You'd be surprise how much I have in common with them…

Mike took this in and just looked at the purple guy in anger and disgust but didn't have a response to answer back to him.

**CAMERAMAN:** Right, that's it! The camera's ready to go!

**PURPLE:** (_Turns his head to the cameraman_) Is it recording?

**CAMERAMAN:** No, not yet, shall I press the-…

**PURPLE:** There's no need, thank you!

Guy Purple pulls out a one-shot pocket pistol from his suit's pockets and with no hesistation, points and shoots the cameraman in the head, a perfect shot in the middle of the head above his eyes, blood burst out with chunks of small flesh, the bullet going through and coming out the other side. The cameraman didn't even get to react, Mike jumped out of his seat in fright and shock.

**VIXEN:** (_Eyes wide and scared, along with shocked_) Oh my…God…

**MIKE:** JESUS CHRIST!

**VIXEN:** What is wrong with the guy…? How can he…how can he just…take a man's life…oh Mikey, we should never have let you go…we should never have let you go…

Vixen then stared at the cameraman's body, she sadly thought that it was so easy to take another person's life and she felt for him…but now a lifeless body…soulless… this man didn't deserved to die…he was innocent…she watched purple chuck a gun at Mike who simply just grabbed it… now, for whatever reason this purple guy was doing here, it no longer mattered…Vixen's eye's turned black…faint little yellow dots replaced her perfect eyes, she growled some more and clinched her fists…she wanted to attack the purple guy, she knew she was quick and that he would have no chance…but a press of a button to a bomb is quicker and this pissed her off.

**VIXEN:** You'll fucking pay, purple man! I'll bite your fucking frontal lobe off!

She was leaking more oil; though it never weakened her as the oil is just there to stop the joints from ceasing…but it made a mess…it was making a pool around her…it then started to seep out of the vent…

…

The camera was rolling and so the interview began.

**PURPLE:** (_To the camera_) Hello there and welcome, I'm Guy Purple and here with me exclusively is Mike Schmidt…say Hi to the people out there, Mike…

**MIKE:**(_Looks at Purple and hesitant to answer_)…Hi…

**PURPLE:** Now Mike is going to explain the events that happened at the old Freddy Fazbears pizza emporium…as we all know, or if some of you have read, that Mike solved the murders of 1987 and put a stop to John Kanes, the man responsible of killing four children…we've also heard the story about Daniel Kanes, the son of John but Daniel held Mike hostage and wanted the truth about his father's death…or course during this siege Daniel's life was taken from him…and died straight away from being decapitated by falling into a broken window shard during a scuffle…(_To Mike_) Now, Michael, I find this to be false…

**MIKE:** It's the truth…

**PURPLE:** I doubt that. It'd take a strong force for his head to be…"lobbed" off from a broken window…so, what really happened, Michael?

**MIKE:** (_Sighs_) I have told my story hundreds and hundreds of times…what you've just said is what happened!

**PURPLE:** No, it didn't!

**MIKE:** (_Sighs again and grits his teeth_) Yes…it…DID!

**PURPLE:** (_Stands and points_) NO, IT DIDN'T! YOU ARE A LIER!

**MIKE:** (_Smiles slightly and indicates at the camera_) Now what would your audience think if you react like that…it doesn't look good on camera, does it?

Purple's frustrating expression slowly dies down and relaxes and produces a cheeky smile, he nods and just sits back down.

**PURPLE:** Frankly, Michael, I couldn't give a shit about the camera…nor the cameras around here…I could always edit out the boring bits!

**MIKE:** And the one's in here…?

**PURPLE:** Well, I suspect your employee's are still here, most likely watching us from another room…I don't want them to miss the action. (_Chuckles_) I wonder how they would react if I…hurt you!

**MIKE:** You do that and you'll regret it!

**PURPLE:** And what are the people in those tacky costumes going to do about it, hmm?

**MIKE:** (_Chuckles_) There is so much you don't know about them…

**PURPLE:** Tick tock, Mr Schmidt…that is the sound of my time losing patients…one press of a button and you, your employee's and this building can kiss your asses goodbye!

**MIKE:** Yeah, right…and take your own life?

**PURPLE:** I have done…"wonderful things" that taking my own life is just one next step…to the joy of creation…

**MIKE:** Wha…what…?

**PURPLE:** You heard!

**MIKE:** Who…who the hell are you?

**PURPLE:** Not just yet! Tell me, Mr Schmidt…it's true you and Daniel got into a fight…but his head was ripped off…I saw the morticians report…no glass shard could do that and even if it did…it would show it was a clean cut…and besides…there were no traces of glass in his flesh…it wasn't a clean cut…it…was…RIPPED. A strong mighty force to rip someone's head off!

**MIKE:** And…you think I did it…?

**PURPLE:** No, actually, I don't…but it doesn't make sense…

**MIKE:** Oh yeah, how come?

**PURPLE:** Well, the finger prints over Daniels face were prints…of a little girl…

**MIKE:** (_Gasps slightly, not believing what he's hearing_) What…?

**PURPLE:** Yeah, that's right…a little girl…a seven year old girl, in fact. And do you know what else is weird?

**MIKE:** What…what's that…?

**PURPLE:** She died in 1987!

**MIKE:** (_Shocked_) What…? Wha…? No…that…t-that's…impossible…

**PURPLE:** Your damn right, it is! The girls name was Leanne Marsden…now, I hate to tell you so soon but…ah, what the hell…she was a victim of mine…

**MIKE:** Victim? Wait…you-…?

**PURPLE:** Yes…I killed her!

**MIKE:** No…no, you're just making this all up…it was…it was John…John Kanes killed her…

**PURPLE:** I can assure you, Mr Schmidt…it's…ME!

**MIKE:** You're not fucking funny…

**PURPLE:** That's good because I never wanted to be a comedian! John killed the first two and the fourth…I watched him do them all…I loved the way he…touched them, hurt them…love them… just like he would love me…I got so excited that I wanted to kill the third child to see what it was like…and he…let me…yes, the third victim was actually…by me!

**MIKE:** You sick fuck…you fucking prick! Your pissing me about…it doesn't make sense…

**PURPLE:** Oh, it does! John taught me…he would lure the child into the maintenance room and I "stuffed" her into a yellow chicken suit…my God, it was beautiful…the way the blood would just…pop out of the skin, the sounds of the little girls cry…her bones crunching…

**MIKE:** (_Sick to his stomach_) Why? Fucking…why was you with John…WHY WOULD YOU ASSOCIATE WITH THAT FAT, SICK, DISGUSTING FUCK!

**PURPLE:** Don't you get it, Mr Schmidt…that "fat, sick disgusting fuck"…is my father!

**MIKE:** (_Shocked, turning pale_) …No…n-no…no…

**PURPLE:** Yes! Oh yes! Tell me…what really happened to my younger brother? How did Daniel really die? BECAUSE IT SURE HELL WASN'T A FUCKING ACCIDENT! (_Calmer_) And it sure hell wasn't a dead child that killed him.

**MIKE:** Related to…Daniel…? Oh God…

**PURPLE:** Now you know why I'm here…now you know why I went to his funeral…I wasn't there to report it…I was there to say my goodbye's…to show RESPECT TO MY FALLEN BROTHER! That's why I took the opportunity to report your stupid restaurant so I could get closer to you…and now here I am…Guy Kane's at your service…Purple Guy is just a nickname!

**MIKE:** This…this can't be…happening…

**PURPLE:** Oh but it is…I'm the last of the Kane's! I'm here to finish my brother's work on you…REVENGE FOR MY FATHER...and my little brother. Now, even if you won't spill the truth at least I'll take you with me with a push of a button…enough to wipe this building to dust…the camera is just for show but YOUR camera's will BURN! Hmm, now I think about…maybe I could've let the cameraman live for a few extra minutes…ah, well…

Mike just stared blankly at the table…he was spaced out in shock but heard Purple's words over and over again in his head.

**PURPLE:** Your looking a little bit pale, Mr Schmidt, is…something wrong?

**MIKE:** What…what…?

**PURPLE:** Speak up, Mr Schmidt, stop mumblering!

**MIKE:** What…does it matter if you get the truth or not…your father and brother were monsters…just like you! And they got what they deserved…and so will YOU!

**PURPLE:** I doubt that, Mr Schmidt…now who killed my brother and how did he really die?

**MIKE:** Fuck you…

**PURPLE:** (_Sighs_) Well…before we go out in a bang, let me show you something…

Purple goes into his pockets and pulls out a grey object and places it on the table. Mike just stares at it and then looks back at Purple, who has an evil smile across his face. It was a tape recorder…and obviously had a tape in there. Mike was worried about the contents of it. Purple sniggered.

**PURPLE:** Do you know what this is?

**MIKE:** Of course I do…

**PURPLE:** Do you know what's on it?

**MIKE:** Should I…?

**PURPLE:** Hmm…maybe not but I'm sure it'll be familiar to you. Let's play a bit of it, shall we?

Purple pressed the play button and the tape rolled. Silence for a few seconds, then a bit of static and then a voice…a voice that almost brought shiver down Mike's spine….Daniel…

**_DANIEL:_**_Uh…hello. My name is Daniel, Daniel Kanes and I'm…here, outside Freddy Fazbears Pizza Empourim…ready to speak with Mike Schmidt, a night guard who works there…if you've heard on the news you'll know that I'll be speaking with THE Mike Schmidt, the same guy who…killed…uh…killed my father (_Sounds of sniffing_)…my…my father didn't do anything wrong…he's…he's innocent…he…uh…he loved those children…what he did to them was for the good…(_Sounds of rustling_) I…uh…I have a shotgun…I need to…uh…I just…want revenge to be honest…(_Sound of a shotgun being loaded_)…but…but I'm not going in guns blazing, at least not yet…this Mike guy thinks he's being interviewed for TIME magazine…and a camera I've borrowed from…Guy, my brother. I'm gonna go in there…a-and find out the truth…he'll…h-he'll pay for what he did to my father! I swear to God, he'll pay! (_Rustling sounds_) I'll keep this recording all the way through and hide it in my jacket pocket…and if…anyone else finds this…or something h-happens to me…please, please give this tape to my brother, Guy…(_More rustling sounds_) I'm…going in now, I gotta phone Mike first to tell him I'm here…I'll get the truth…I will…(_Loads of static and rustling sounds_)_

**PURPLE:** You see, this was given to me at his funeral. Want to hear more?

Purple clicks on the recorder, it was making squeaky sounds while being sped up, after a few seconds…Purple stops it and again presses play.

_**DANIEL:**__This is insane! I'm dreaming! No, wait, it's all in my head. That prick just implanted that bullshit in my head...no way those animatronics can move by themselves, it's just...crazy. Kids souls stuck in robots, slaves to be entertainers while having a thirst for blood...(Eyes widen) but...did they really kill my...no, no, no NO! It's fucking stupid! It's all bullshit, all of it. I'll get Mike to tell me his story...no matter how crap and farfetched it is...and when he does confess...I've got him,. I'll get my revenge My dad was just...different from everybody else...he loved all kids...he loved me...loved me...(_Rustling sounds…maybe a door?_) Fuck me…Foxy?_

_**FOXY:**__Aye' laddie...that be me..._

_**DANIEL:**__Impossible...this can't be..._

_**FOXY:**__Arr, I'm afraid tis true...you be walking the plank. Ay know who ye arr! Ay been hearin' everythin' you and my matey been talkin'...you be the son of ol' John...the seadog scum who made us...like this..._

_**DANIEL:**__You all had to do with my father's murder. HE WAS A GOOD MAN!_

_**FOXY:**__He killed...wee children...he killed...me! No man should be allowed to live after what he did._

_**DANIEL:**__Children...that no one cared about...but he cared! HE CARED! HE LOVED THEM! He...helped them._

_**FOXY:**__You be insane, laddie!_

_**DANIEL:**__Insane...(Laughs)...Insane just so happens...runs in the family. Those kids got what they deserve, the spoilt little bastard brats!_

_**FOXY:**__YA DOG!_

_More rustling from the tape but you could easily hear they were fighting, a few moans and thuds…and then splashing sounds…static sounds…almost silence until Daniel spoke up._

_**DANIEL:**__I promised I'll kill those who were involved in my father's demise._

_Suddenly there was a shout from Foxy, it sounded like a scream of pain…buzzing noises, a few static pauses…but then the recording was back to normal…it was hard to make oit what Foxy was saying…as you can clearly hear a pirate accent…the fizzing and buzzing noise faded…_

_**DANIEL:**__Pirates are dead this year...ya fucking dog!_

Purple presses the pause button and just looks at Mike, who has his head turned away, biting his lip, his body shaking ever so slightly and very, very angry.

**PURPLE:** Who was that, Daniel was talking to…?

**MIKE:** Someone who gets pissed off easily…

**PURPLE:** Didn't sound like much of a threat…and what a stupid accent he's got…

**MIKE:** I wouldn't say that if I were you…Foxy will kill you…

**PURPLE:** Foxy? A stupid name with a stupid accent!

Just then, both Mike and Purple heard a noise coming from the other side of the room. It was the sound of metal being banged together. Purple listened very carefully…and then he heard it again…he looked to where the sound may be coming from…he then noticed something black on the walls…he got and slowly walked to the wall…then he turned around to Mike.

**PURPLE:** If you move from your spot…darkness will fill your eyes and you will be no more.

Mike gritted his teeth and nodded at Purple's orders. Purple turned back at the wall, he took a few steps closer…he looked up and down the wall…it was dripping with something…was it paint? No…wait, it was…oil…it was coming from the vent…he looked up only slightly up at the vent and could see…some yellow dots in the darkness of the vent…he smiled and pulled out another object from his jacket…a device with a thick red button on top…he smiled towards the vent, he had a feeling someone or something was in there…he raised the device, making sure whatever was in the vent…could see what he was holding and his thumb ready to press the button, he teased with the object. Then, Purple turned around to Mike, who hadn't moved from his spot…Mike couldn't risk moving and just stayed there. Purple smiled again and indicated towards the vent…Mike's heart was beating fast.

**PURPLE:** Someone's in vent…aren't they?

**MIKE:** Possibly…

Mike wasn't sure about that but knew only one animatronic who could fit in there if she had her layers taken off…he was hoping Vixen was in there, she can be quick but quick enough to stop Purple?

**PURPLE:** Interesting…we're… no longer alone.

…..

**GOING BACK FIVE MINUTES.**

Vixen watches vigorously, their voices were clear and every time the purple guy opened his mouth, Vixen would growl, his voice was like razor blades piercing through her ears...but she carried on listening and held back her urges.

**PURPLE:** Who was that, Daniel was talking to…?

**MIKE:** Someone who gets pissed off easily…

**PURPLE:** Didn't sound like much of a threat…and what a stupid accent he's got…

**MIKE:** I wouldn't say that if I were you…Foxy will kill you…

**PURPLE:** Foxy? A stupid name with a stupid accent!

Vixen clenched her fist, her claws scratching the metal surroundings inside the vent.

**VIXEN:** Don't you DARE say that about my Foxy!

In frustration she slammed the metallic walls with her fists and her movement making ripples in the pool of oil that surrounded her and it slowly seeped out of the vent. Just then, both Mike and the purple guy looked towards the vent.

**VIXEN:** Shit…

Vixen tried moving back but this only made more sounds from her movements, almost making the sounds very loud. The purple guy got up and slowly walked towards her hiding place but then he turned around to Mike.

**PURPLE:** If you move from your spot…darkness will fill your eyes and you will be no more.

The purple guy turned back but instead of looking at the vent, he spotted something else…Vixen then realized she was leaking lots of oil and that it was seeping out of the vent and she guessed it was going down the wall but now wasn't the time to panic. The purple guy was getting closer but again he stopped and just assessed the oily liquid on the wall…he was now at jumping distance for Vixen to pounce on…she got into position to attack, her eyes glowed even more and she licked her lips at the thought of biting into his head…the purple guy even looked at the vent, as if he could see her. Just then she heard an echo…it was a voice…a voice coming from the other side of the vent…that voice belonging to Bonnie.

**BONNIE:** Hey Vixen, what's going on? Can you hear them? What are they saying?

Though Vixen acknowledged Bonnie's voice, she chose not to respond as she wanted to concentrate on getting this purple guy…this…murderer. She noticed the purple guy was still looking towards the vent and he seemed to be smiling…she hated that smile…as if he was up to no good and knew that she was about to attack.

**PURPLE:** Someone's in vent…aren't they?

**MIKE:** Possibly…

Mike wasn't sure about that but knew only one animatronic who could fit in there if she had her layers taken off…he was hoping Vixen was in there, she can be quick but quick enough to stop Purple?

**PURPLE:** Interesting…we're… no longer alone.

**VIXEN:** Yeah, it will be…once I kill you…

Within a flash, Vixen punched open the vent grate that headed towards the purple guy, he didn't move from his spot and simply caught the vent grate with ease, like he rehearsed this action over and over again…and Vixen jumped out of the vent, like an animal about to kill it's prey, she opened her mouth, exposing her sharp teeth and stretched out her arms, ready to grab the purple guy…but then she felt a strong impact of pain across her face…Mike stood up at this point and gasped…Vixen then found herself flying towards, in a different direction, towards a table and slammed into it hard, breaking it in the middle, the heavy contents of plates and cups, flying or falling on top of her. The pain grew around her face…the dust died down…she moaned but managed to push herself up but still weak to even try and stand up. The pain was strong on her and a tear was flowing out of her eye…the other eye was…wait, what other eye? Her hand was shaking and she touched were it hurt…her side of her face was cracked, she felt the crack lead up to her eye…she felt around and sticky oil was pouring out…one vision good, if a little blurred…the other was just…dark. Her right eye was missing…broken in bits on the floor…she whimpered and looked over to the purple guy…who was still standing…anger across his face and a badly dented grate in his hand.

**PURPLE:** Now…what in the fuck are you?

…..

Freddy couldn't help but just watch the tablet, by now they already noticed that the purple guy had pulled something out of his pocket and it seemed like the purple guy was explaining what the object was…he noticed Mike's face was pale and full of fear…not like the confident Mike they are used to. The sound quality was still awful.

**FREDDY:** Damn it, the sound is so shit on this!

**CHICA:** Mike looks…scared…

**BONNIE:** What is that thing the purple guy produced?

**FREDDY:** I'm not quite sure…but it looks like a…tape recorder?

**FOXY:** That be not good!

**CHICA:** A tape recorder? But…but what's on it…?

**FREDDY:** Chica, I don't…FUCKING KNOW, OKAY!

**CHICA:** Freddy…I-I didn't m-mean-

**FREDDY:** I AM TRYING TO LISTEN IN! HOW CAN I HEAR THEM IF YOU KEEP TALKING OVER MY SHOULDER!

**FOXY:** FREDDY, STEP DOWN! (Lowers his voice) She only asked ye a question, laddie…there be no need to shout at her…

**FREDDY:** Yes…yes, I'm…I'm sorry Chica…I…

**CHICA:** (_Shaking a little but smiles_) It's…it's okay, Freddy…I understand…

**FREDDY:** No, Chica, there was no need for me to shout at you like that…I'm sorry…

**CHICA:** Freddy, it's fine…really…

**FREDDY:** I'm…I'm just so…pissed off we're stuck in here while that purple bastard could do anything to Mike…it's frustrating a-and-…

**CHICA:** Helpless…yes, I know…WE know…

**FREDDY:** And this…stupid surveillance system doesn't have good sound…I can't hear what they are saying…

**FOXY:** What about me lass, Freddy…she must've heard something by now?

**FREDDY:** Yes, good idea, Foxy…(_Looks at the screen, purple guy is walking to the vent_) Shit, what is he doing? Bonnie, call out to Vixen…try and get an update and make it quick…this purple shit is up to something…

**BONNIE:** (_Nods_) Okay…(_Goes to the vent and clears her throat_) Vixen, what's going on? Can you hear them? What are they saying?

Bonnie gave it a while before she repeated the question again…but she started to get worried as she heard loud noises that echoed from the other side and that Vixen didn't reply back.

**BONNIE:** She's…she's not replying back…

**FREDDY:** (_Looking at the tablet_) Wait a minute…the purple guy is near the vent…Vixen could easily pounce on him from the length…

**FOXY:** Aye…my lass be a good pouncer!

Within a flash, Vixen punched open the vent grate that headed towards the purple guy, he didn't move from his spot and simply caught the vent grate with ease, like he rehearsed this action over and over again…and Vixen jumped out of the vent, like an animal about to kill it's prey, she opened her mouth, exposing her sharp teeth and stretched out her arms, ready to grab the purple guy…but the purple guy pulled back his arms and with the vent grate in his hands, stancing like he was about to tee off in Golf and with a quick swing, whacked Vixen across the face with a mighty strong impact…and pushing her away from the purple guy and slamming into the tables, this all looked to pain. The mascot's gasped and angry awe at purple's strange strength.

**FOXY:** VIXEN!?

Foxy turned around and headed straight for the door. Freddy turned around and saw Foxy leaving the room, unsuccessfully grabbing to stop him…Foxy was to fast.

**FREDDY:** FOXY, WAIT! (_Chucks the tablet down on the table_) Shit! FOXY, GET BACK HERE!

Bonnie and Chica couldn't believe what they saw and decided to follow Freddy and Foxy. Their emotions all over the place.

Foxy stormed down the corridor, he was out to cover his hook in blood…he was close to the door that lead to the main restaurant…he was about to kick the door in but then he was held back, a strong weight pulling him back but this only produced more strength for himself in frustration, he didn't want to be stopped. He turned to see what was stopping him…Freddy, then grabbed Foxy's waist but Foxy, twisted, turning his body and punched Freddy across the face, this making him let go of Freddy…Chica and Bonnie gasped at the sight of this, running down the corridor themselves. Foxy then grabbed Freddy by the neck and pushed him against the wall, Freddy gasped in pain and choked on Foxy's tight grip…Foxy then held his hook hand in front of Freddy's face. Freddy saw into Foxy's eyes…they were black, full of anger and he growled towards Freddy.

**FOXY:** WHY YE TRYING TO STOP ME? ME LASS IN IS TROUBLE! I should cut ye up for stopping me…

**FREDDY:** (_Struggling to breath and speak_) F-Foxy…s-stop…(_Gasps_)…we're…(_Gasps_) Don't do…t-this…

**BONNIE:** FOXY, STOP THIS! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!

**CHICA:** PLEASE, FOXY! HE'S YOUR FRIEND!

Foxy heard Chica and Bonnie's words…he looked at them, his eyes still black with rage…but he saw how upset and scared they were…the same time when they were when he bit that poor innocent child back in 1987, even though he was trying to bite John Kanes but accidently failed…he also didn't feel this much anger since he came across Daniel Kanes…the urge to kill was there, no matter who got in his way…but he remembered that he and Freddy were friends…best friends…he looked at Freddy and saw the pain he was in, he gasped upsettingly and his eyes averted back to normal…he loosened the grip round Freddy and Freddy just slumped on the floor, gasping for air and took in as much of it as he could…Foxy stepped back and started produce tears in his eyes and looked at his hand and hook…he would never hurt his friends…but then he thought of the purple guy…hurting his beautiful Vixen…

**FOXY:** Freddy…me lad…I…I can't help it…the urge, Freddy, the urge…the urge to…kill again…I'm…I-I'm sorry, me lad…but my Vixen…she is hurt…

**FREDDY:** (_Gasps but breathing is better_) Foxy…(_Coughs_)…if you go in there…God know what that purple guy will do…please…just…don't go in there…

**FOXY:** But…me lass…

**FREDDY:** I'm…aware of this Foxy but…you…y-you can't…go in there…

Foxy just stared at Freddy; he was right though…this purple guy was mad, crazy even. Foxy then looked at Chica and Bonnie, who had tears themselves streaming down their faces and pleading that Foxy does the right thing and stays with them…Foxy then closed his eyes and just thought of his love…who he knew was hurt and he just wanted to see her again…anger appeared across his face…no one hurts his love…his lovely Vixen…

**FOXY:** I'm…sorry, Freddy…but I won't stand for my Vixen to be hurt…that purple seadog scumbag will PAY!

Foxy turns around.

**FREDDY:** NO, FOXY! NO! DON'T GO THROUGH THAT DOOR!

Foxy with his strength, kicks down the door with ease.

…

**PURPLE:** Now…what in the fuck are you?

The purple guy takes a step closer to Vixen to assess the damage he caused and to get a good look on what Vixen really was. Mike took a step closer trying to get purple guy's attention. Vixen was whimpering, she'd never been beaten in a pounce before.

**MIKE:** LEAVE HER ALONE! DON'T HURT HER!

Purple guy just stared at Vixen, who just turned away, avoiding his stare, he looked down on her as if she was a piece of dirt. He started to chuckle.

**PURPLE:** She's…a robot? But I thought I…

**MIKE:** (_Hesitant at first_) Yes…animatronic, actually…

**PURPLE:** Well, whatever she is…she is ugly…what the hell is she meant to be?

**MIKE:** She's a female fox, a vixen…and don't say things like that!

**PURPLE:** A robot…that's alive…it's…impossible, yet…strangely amazing…

**MIKE:** Please…don't…harm her…

**PURPLE:** Did you build this…this thing?

**MIKE:** Yes…

**PURPLE:** How? That would make you a genius, wouldn't it?

**MIKE:** I…I had blue prints…

**PURPLE:** Blue prints…?

**MIKE:** Yeah…blue prints your father did…

**PURPLE:** Ah, yes, that would make sense…yes, I remember he created those robot things, didn't he? Just like he…created me. What a genius…

**MIKE:** No, a coward. Just like you!

**PURPLE:** Careful what you say, Michael…with a push of the button then BOOM! Bye bye restaurant.

**MIKE:** So, you keep saying…which makes me doubt you have a bomb; you could just blow up the place anytime you wanted…

**PURPLE:** Don't…test…me!

Just then a door slams open, nearly coming off its hinges and enters an angry fox. This made Mike jump but the purple guy just stood there, deadpanly and sighed thinking this was just another nonsense type glitch that was added to his plan. Foxy growled at the purple guy…the others entered with him but standing behind him.

**MIKE:** Guys, no, what are you doing?

**FREDDY:** I'm sorry, Mike…I tried to stop him!

**FOXY:** (_Pointing at the Purple guy with his hook hand_) YOU!

**PURPLE:** (_Cheeky smile_) Me?

**FOXY:** Ye will pay what ye did to my lassie! Nobody hurts her!

**PURPLE:** My, my, my…more talking robots…how interesting! My father's wonderful creations…alive.

**MIKE:** No, these are upgrades…better than your fathers designs!

**PURPLE:** Stolen designs, get it right!

**FOXY:** Are ye alright, Vixen?

**VIXEN:** Y-yes…but…m-my face…

**FOXY:** Don't talk, lass, save yer energy…

**PURPLE:** Oh, is she your treasure, is she? (_Walks over to Vixen closer_)

**FOXY:** Don't ye dare touch her!

**PURPLE:** What, like this?

The purple guy then stamps on Vixen's face with great force and making her face crack even more. She whimpers in even more pain. Foxy's eyes glowed red and gritted his teeth, readying himself for a pounce.

**PURPLE:** How about this?

He then kicks her head like a football and her head twists violently and a snap was heard from her neck, a bit if plastic broke and wiring snapped. Foxy shouted Vixen's name and then pounced towards the purple guy at a ferocious speed, the purple guy only had time to look up and gasp as Foxy slammed into him and pushed him aggressively onto the floor, knocking into some chairs. Foxy didn't hold back as he grabbed purple's neck and squeezed hard, his claws digging into his neck and drawing blood, he raised his hook and pierced it through purple's chest, ripping into the flesh and blood burst out, soaking through purple's clothes…the purple guy gagged, choked and gasps…he screamed in pain and felt Foxy's hook, tickle his nerves from inside his chest…a feeling of being tight, cramp and pain…Foxy pulled out his hook hand, ripping more flesh…the blood was splashing everywhere and staining the décor of the tables and chairs…a puddle of blood forming around them. Mike ran over to Foxy, dodging the hook that Foxy was swinging back and forth.

**MIKE:** Fuck sake, Foxy! He's dead!

Mike managed to pull Foxy off the purple guy and took a swipe at Purple's hand, he pierce through the bone and flesh, hooked…and as Mike pulled Foxy back, this made purple's hand rip clean off, normally a scream would be heard from such action but the purple guy just shook violently…his brain twitching from ripped nerves…maybe dying…a few wet, blood cudgelling, soaked sounds, spitting out of his mouth…Foxy was strugglering to get out of Mike's grasp, for a moment of a few seconds was surprised that Mike had that much strength.

**MIKE:** Foxy, please, calm down…he's dead! He's dead…think of how we're going to falsify this story…think of the bullshit I've got to think of to explain all this…

**FOXY:** I'm…sorry, Mikey, my lad…but he…was hurting my Vixen…

**MIKE:** I know…I know, Foxy…got to her…I'll deal with this…

**FOXY:** Mikey…it felt…wonderful to rip him apart…

**MIKE:** Go to Vixen, she needs you…

**FOXY:** Aye, lad...aye…

Mike loosened his grasps and Foxy smiled back at him but concern covered his face as he ran over to Vixen, who had oil covered everywhere and was badly damaged.

**FOXY:** Ye ok, me beauty…

**VIXEN:** My..f-face, Foxy…it…hurts…s-so much…

**FOXY:** I be sorry…Vixen, I didn't stop him…sooner…

**VIXEN:** Oh…Foxy, my love…I'm just glad you're here…with me…

Chica then ran over to Mike to give him the biggest cuddle she could ever give him, anything could've happened…and she hugged him like it was their last moments together.

**CHICA:** Oh, Mikey…you were so brave…

**MIKE:** Well…well it was Foxy, who…technically saved us. (_Chuckles a little_)

**CHICA:** Yes, but you kept your nerve…no one else could've done that. (_They both kiss, passionately…before Chica broke the kiss_) But, Mikey…what was that thing the purple guy showed you?

**MIKE:** Oh…that was a tape recorder….

**FREDDY:** (_Walking towards the ripped up purple guy_) Ah, I thought so…

**CHICA:** What was on it…?

**MIKE:** Just…(_Shakes his head, trying to answer probley_)…Just…the past…

**CHICA:** I see…well, they say, never dwell on the past…

Freddy looked down at the purple guy…he was lifeless…his eyes just stared towards the ceiling…looking as if he was awake…but he didn't move. Freddy analysed the purple guys face…something about him was familiar…but also…something not right.

**FREDDY:**I swear I know him…

**MIKE:** What…?

**FREDDY:** I swear I know this guy…

**MIKE:** Well, here's a twist for you…that guy, well…he's related to John and Daniel Kanes.

**BONNIE:** Come again…?

**FREDDY:** Related?

**MIKE:** (_Laughs in almost disbelieve_) Yeah, related! He's name is Guy Kane…some people call him "Purple Guy" but he's actually the son of John and the brother of Daniel…

**BONNIE:** Seriously…?

**MIKE:** Seriously, Bonnie…crazy, eh? Oh, before I forget…somebody check his pockets, see if he was a bomb trigger on him.

**BONNIE:**I'll have a look.

Bonnie searches every pocket that the purple guy has on him, most pockets were deep or short but eventually Bonnie found a trigger, figures that it was in the last place she looked but at the end of the day…she found it. She passed it over to Mike…it was a simple trigger, homemade…like the shape of a small gun…but badly solder and put together but it seemed to do the trick and Mike didn't risk holding it for any longer and set it on a table. Mike sighed and wiped the sweat of his brow.

**MIKE:** Bonnie, I suggest…you find the bomb…all I know is it's in the sercuity room.

**BONNIE:** Jesus…the room we were all settle in, watching you…

**MIKE:** I know…please, go look for it, Bonnie…when you find it, don't touch it or tamper with it…just come back here and update us.

**BONNIE:** Okay, Mike…

Bonnie nodded and left the room in a hurry.

**FREDDY:** (Going back to what he was talking about) That…does actually make sense but…I didn't know he was realated to John but then again…he actually wasn't, he couldn't have been…but he…if I remembered correctly…he worked at Freddy Fazbear's…

**MIKE:** What? What you mean he worked at Fazbear's?

**FREDDY:** I mean…he was an employer…

**MIKE:** So…? This would make even more sense…he worked with John a couple of times…he even told me that HE himself was the one that killed the third child…

**CHICA:** Wait…that would've been… me…?

**MIKE:** Exactly! A bunch of fucking family sicko's!

**FREDDY:** No, wait…it's…impossible…he's changed a lot…

**MIKE:** As you do when you grow up!

**FREDDY:** But, it's impossible for him!

**MIKE:** Why? For Christ sake, Freddy, stop stalling and just tell me!

**FREDDY:** He was a balloo-

**CHICA:** (_Almost crying_) THAT SON OF A BITCH!

Chica interrupted Freddy's speech and this frustrated Mike even more but stared at Chica and was slightly worried…especially when she got this angry. She walked over to the purple guy, who was still lying their lifeless and Chica was standing over him…her eyes turned black…anger filled her soul and she pulled off her beak…exposing her strange wicked mouth…she then started kicking him, punching him…every impact spitted more blood and was splattering over her but she didn't care…the others watched on as she cursed all her frustrations onto the purple guy's body…she screamed at him, cursing every word that came to her…each punch was stronger than the last, denting more blows into the purple's guy body…eventually she stopped and softy whimpered into her hands…Mike slowly stood next to her and gently put his arms around, she jerked a little but sighed happily knowing it was Mike…she then put on her beak and braced into Mike's chest, still crying softy.

**CHICA:** I remember now…

**MIKE:** You do…?

**CHICA:** Yes…he was just a boy, but he was strange…he had a smile…but it was cheesy…yet frighten…and his voice…like something from a horror movie…"Hi" he'd say…

**MIKE:** Chica…you don't have to talk about this…

**CHICA:** I must, Mike…I must get this off my chest…

**MIKE:** Okay…okay, carry on…

**CHICA:** He had a striped shirt on…blue, red…hint of white…I remember him saying he was a…real life…Pinocchio

**MIKE:** What…?

**CHICA:** (_Starting to shake_) I followed him…to a…a-a room…a dark room…and then…a bear…a costumed bear, I knew someone was in it…he was talking to me…then next minute, I saw yellow…blood, blood covering my eyes, pain…my head being…c-crushed, the p-pain…I heard the boys laughter…oh God…t-that laughter…

**MIKE:** Its okay…it's okay, Chica…

**CHICA:** And then…I heard…Foxy's voice…

**FOXY:** Aye…I remember nearly catchin' that fat lubber…and his fat son…

**MIKE:** You…did the pass over…?

**FOXY:** Correct, lad.

**CHICA:** But…there was something…else…

**MIKE:** What is that?

**CHICA:** He was…made of…plastic…?

**MIKE:** (_Slight laughter_) What…plastic? Was he was wearing a mask?

**FREDDY:** No…he was…

**FOXY:** Enough!

Foxy gently leaned Vixen onto a booth and walked over to the body of the purple guy, he kneeled down, hovering over the body.

**FOXY:** This be not the same person as Balloon Boy…this purple whal' shit has flesh, I ripped him! Ye all saw! Watch again…and I'll prove that this be not the same person…

Foxy raised his hook hand and swung it towards the purple guy's face, the hook ripping into the cheeks and into the mouth, and with ease of strength, picked up the purple guy while the hook was still in the purple guy's mouth.

**FOXY:** There, see! Flesh…

And with that, Foxy chucks the body of the purple guy across the room, smacking into the burger stackers and falling behind the food counter.

**CHICA:**Oh Foxy! Now that's more mess to clean up!

**MIKE:** (Shakes his head, confused) I'm…sorry but…I'm totally lost on this…

**FREDDY:** He was a…balloon boy at the emporium, selling balloons obviously…some called him BB…as we didn't know his name…

**MIKE:** Balloon Boy…? How come I've never heard him?

**FREDDY:** He was…rarely there…he scared children…and bizarrely…every time he turned up, the lights would flicker…and go out…after Chica was one of us…we never saw him again…but instead…it was John we focused on to kill…

**STATIC VOICE:** Aaaaaaahhhhhh-hhhhhhhh…t-the truuuuu-th…c-comes…o-ooout…

**MIKE:** What the…?

Everyone looked over to the counter where Foxy chucked the body of the purple guy. Sounds of metal and buzzing could easily be heard. Chica wrapped her arms around Mike and Freddy got in a stance and clenched his fist…though a little worried. Foxy stood in front of Vixen, protecting her…his hook raised and his good hand clenched into a fist…he growled, ready for what was going to happen.

**STATIC VOICE:** (_Glitching voice box, now speaking like a child_) H-HI…HI…H-H-i….(_Child's laughter_) hahahahahahaHAHAHHAHAHAA…

**MIKE:** Um…Freddy…? Was balloon boy a….

**FREDDY:** Animatronic…yes…but he's…changed…he's…evolved…

**MIKE:** This is fucking fucked up…

Just then, the messed up, blood covered robot appeared...blood and oil were mixing together, making liquid goops, dripping down his body and now badly staining the purple clothes…his face was ripped…brushed…and silver bits, sticking out of him…he was a complete mess, like a man crushed into metal.

**PURPLE:** (_Normal adult voice_) It…i-it's….me…(_The others gasp_) I…I will c-come bacccccccccck…I-I al-alwaaays do…

…

Foxy and Freddy were ready for action; the next couple of moments could prove to be really unpredictable. Mike and Chica walked closely to Freddy, to have a form of protection for themselves. The purple robot got himself together, blood and oil still dripping from ripped wounds but he got himself together, clicking his neck and fixing his joints…he then noticed his hand was missing and assessed the damage…turning and twisting his arm.

**PURPLE:** (_Sigh_) Could somebody give me a hand. (_The others don't respond as they are shocked at the sight in front of them…he sighs again_) There is no fucking sense of humour in this place!

**FREDDY:** (_Whispers to Mike_) Mike…I think you better get the shotgun…

**MIKE:** (_Whispers back_) Yeah, I was thinking the same thing…

**PURPLE:** (_Looking down himself_) And my wonderful purple suit…it's ruined. (_Angry_) This shit stains, you know!

**FREDDY:** (_Still whispering to Mike_) You go while we distract him…

**MIKE:** Okay…just…be careful…

**FREDDY:** I…I can't promise that…now go…

Mike starts to make his way to the door but then the purple guy notices this.

**PURPLE:** Excuse me, where do you think you're going?

**FOXY:** Where you'll be going laddie…to the sunken depths of HELL!

Foxy then ran and pounced towards the purple machine, his speed was simply amazing but the purple guy was quicker and simply stuck his good hand out and grabbed Foxy by the neck and spinned him around and chucked back towards Vixen, crashing into her…this cause her face to crack and then shatter, bits falling off her face…she didn't respond. The purple guy jumped over the counter and saw Freddy run towards him. The machine just smiled and wanted to see what Freddy would do, which wasn't much. Meanwhile Mike and Chica ran to Foxy and Vixen's aid…Mike lifted Foxy up, though while heavy, he managed to get Foxy on his feet but then Foxy slumped into a kneeling position, supported by one knee. Chica went to check on Vixen…but Vixen was motionless.

**MIKE:**Foxy…are you-..?

**FOXY:** Lad, g-get ye…self out of h-here…

**MIKE:** But…

**FOXY:** NOW, LADDIE!

Over to Freddy and the purple machine.

**PURPLE:** Show me what you got…brother robot!

**FREDDY:** I ain't your brother!

Freddy grew frustrated, how dare he call him brother…this machine was no brother of his. Freddy punches the purple machine across the face but he didn't flinch…again Freddy grew frustrated and punched him again about four times more, with purple guy only reacting with a small flinch but nothing to show any improvement on the situation for Freddy…Freddy's hand started to hurt and slowly go numb…he looked at the purple guy, not believing that he didn't flinch. The purple machine just shrugged and smiled, exposing some blooded teeth.

**PURPLE:** My turn, is it?

The purple machine clenched his good hand and swung a powerful punch across Freddy's face, the impact was so powerful that it completely smashed the face of his face into broken plastic and ripped facial metal skull, like it was paper…Freddy's body twisted and almost losing his balance and footing…Mike was at the door but the sound of the smash made him look towards Freddy…he gasped and his heart pounding…Freddy's face was exposed, only his eyes and metallic teeth could be seen…oil covered the exposing metal and wires. Freddy tried to walk but couldn't get the balance right.

**MIKE:** FREDDY!

Freddy had no expression…so could only nod towards Mike…his voice sounding of sympathy and a sense of giving up.

**FREDDY:** (_Glitching voice_) It's…i-it's o-ook-okay, Mike..it…it's…i-it's o-okaaa-aay

A fist then burst through Freddy's head…and within seconds, Freddy's body limped.

**MIKE:** NOOOOOOO! FREDDY!

The cruel purple machine ripped off Freddy's head, sparks flew but died down quickly and he chucked it towards Mike…he cursed before getting his hands up to protect himself from impact and further pain but was pushed off his feet by the heavy metal impact. Mike slumped to the floor, almost knocked out. Chica screamed his name and ran towards him…Mike's nose started to drip blood. The purple machine watched Mike and Chica in an odd fascinating state…it somehow reminded him how his father would treat him…touch him…love him...and played with him in a naughty fashion.

**PURPLE:** (_To himself_) Father treated me like that…with care and love…and fucked me…he didn't see me as a robot…he saw me as a son…a…human…

But this made the purple guy angry…it also reminded him why he was here…to avenge his father, John and his brother Daniel…to kill those responsible. He then turned and slowly walked over to Foxy, who was still dazed but slowly getting his strength back…what ever he had left, pulling himself up with a table and putting his weight on it. The purple machine just looked down at Foxy and Foxy looked up, anger grew across his face, he growled and gritted his teeth, dripping out some oil in the process.

**PURPLE:** Why are you helping him? Don't you understand what he has done?

**FOXY:** Ya…d-dog! Why d'ya think? He be my…friend…

**PURPLE:** But he's a murderer…oh, I've heard rumours about you and your weak friends…especially stuff on the tape recorder…you have the urge to kill…but only those who kill upon others…so why does Mike still live? I thought you despise murderous…?

**FOXY:** Aye, I do…but Mikey never killed anyone…he be a good lad…he never killed wee children…but ye father did, that scumbag…innocent children's lives takin' away…

**PURPLE:** But my father didn't kill children…he helped them…and so did I!

**FOXY:** He…killed US! And then ye go and kill a wee girl…

**PURPLE:** No…we brought them freedom! (_Then becomes puzzled with Foxy's comment_) You? Killed you? What do you mean?

**FOXY:** When that scum killed us…our…souls took over them bodies…the same ones we were stuffed in…cursed…forever a animatronic…

**PURPLE:** But…my father built you…programmed you…?

**FOXY:**No laddie…we are real, compare to you…you are just…a machine…a wee chip in your head…

**PURPLE:** Fascinating. (_Looks at Chica and then back to Foxy_) So…the girl I killed is…here, in this room…the one who left their fingers prints over my brothers face! She will be the last one to go…I'll make her suffer! Now, as for you…I shall set you free from your curse…you don't have to thank me. (_Smiles_)

The purple machine goes to stamp on Foxy's face but Foxy quickly blocks the foot, crossing his arms together making a form of a shield…Foxy tried to push back the foot but Foxy was getting weaker and weaker…the foot pushing down on him was way to strong and heavy…purple lifted his foot up and produced another forceful stamp…Foxy's long nose snapped and cracked, teeth breaking or becoming loose…and his nose was no more, like a trod-on coke can…the jaw twisted…Foxy felt his end coming to a near…he was far to weak…he then averted his eyes over to Vixen…who's eyes faded and lost colour…just staring into lifeless space…she had passed on. Foxy, though through pain, produced a tear, not for discomfort but for his only love…and he tried to smile, despite his jaw being mangled.

**FOXY:** T-T-To-Together…forever, Vixen…my b-beautiful Vixen…

Purple produced his last stamp on Foxy, this impact burst through Foxy's head, like a burst water balloon but instead, plastic and metal flew and spread everywhere…as did some oil. Foxy's body twitched and then…became no more…

**PURPLE:** This is to easy! How the fuck did Daniel fail to kill this lot?!

Purple then looked at Vixen…she was lifeless and Purple just smiled. He then heard some crying…a whimpering kind of sound…he looked over and saw Chica trying to lift up Mike who had his arms around her. Mike was fine, if a little dazed…but purple couldn't help but think that there was someone missing but again he just shrugged this thought and went over to Mike and Chica and they both acknowledged him coming towards them.

**CHICA:** C-Come on, Mike…we…we've got to get out of here.

**PURPLE:** Leaving already?

**CHICA:** STAY BACK!

**PURPLE:** Or what, you freak!

**MIKE:** (_Laughs_) Look who's talking…look at you, what a worthless piece of shit…

**PURPLE:**I am better than your chicken whore…at least I look HUMAN!

**MIKE:** Fucking…ugly…

Purple just nods and goes with Mike as if it were a joke but then he grabs Chica and throws her to one side, Mike makes a move to get to Chica but the purple robot blocks him…and thus Mike steps back…he tries to back away even more but now the purple machine is up close, face to face.

**PURPLE:** You…love each other?

**MIKE:** Yes…!

**PURPLE:** Fucking?

**MIKE:** Yes, we… fuck!

**PURPLE:** Good with a robot is it? Maybe I should give you a good fuck!

**MIKE:** Not a robot…but a living creature...unlike you…you're the robot here…Chica is more real than you think.

**PURPLE:** What makes you so sure I'm not!

**MIKE:** Because…you're just a program…

**PURPLE:** I had a father; you know…I had a younger brother…

**MIKE:** Yeah…they were both cunts!

**PURPLE:** Don't you DARE TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE THAT! THEY LOVED ME! BOTH OF THEM! My…father created me with love…

**MIKE:**Father? John wasn't your father…he just "made" you…all he did was create you!

**PURPLE:** A father is a creator, a creator is a father…

**MIKE:**But not by blood...you fucking toaster!

The purple guy's eyes started to glow red and with ease lifted Mike off the ground by the collar and slammed him against the wall, while keeping his grip.

**PURPLE:** He loved me all the same…and so did my brother…but my father…he…helped me become more human…

**MIKE:** (_Struggling_) H-How…?

**PURPLE:** He…created me…as a boy at first, to be a brother for Daniel. I was his first model…he programmed me to love Daniel and also programmed me to love him as a father…but…then he made these disgusting animal robots…robots that would only sing…boring things…lifeless things…I was getting no attention from my father because of those dirty animal things…and to my joy, these horrible creations were taken away from him…but he grew sad…and my love would not satisfy him…this Freddy Fazbear took his creations and took all the credit for my father's work…he would miss them…and he wanted to see them again…he would call them his children…but he…wanted them to be real…but he couldn't change them because of some ultimatum from his boss…so he…killed some children and used their flesh and stuff them into his creations…to make them…real! I found this fascinating…he would come home, sometimes covered in blood that would soak through his bear costume he had…I wanted to know what it was like…I grew an intrest at this…I asked him if I could be a part of what he does…and he agreed, so he bought me into work…where I would become…a balloon boy…

**MIKE:** You…killed a girl because…you were fascinated?! You're fucked up…just like John…

**PURPLE:** But it was fascinating, Mike…I watched my father kill his second victim…I watched him stuff this little boy into a Foxy costume…oh, how I laughed at the sight of this…the boy's arms flapping about…the screams…it was almost perfect…but I wanted to do the next one...and father said it was…okay. So, a few weeks later, my father lured in a little girl…she was an ugly tramp and deserved to die…so when father lured her into the maintenance room…I grabbed her and quickly pushed her head into a yellow suit…it still had the endo-skeleton inside...I forcefully pushed her and her head cracked, blood burst out, her bones ripping through the flesh…her screams were beautiful…music to my ears…her dying breath I noticed would give my father…excitement…but I became jealous of these…fleshers, people with skin and blood…I wanted to be…real, like them…my father noticed I was unhappy so, every often, my father would come back with a body...sometimes it'd be a tramp…sometimes it'd be a child…normally people that nobody cares about-

**MIKE:** Wait…he killed more…?

**PURPLE:** (_Grips tighter on Mike's neck_) I'VE TOLD YOU NEVER TO INTERUPPT ME! If you do so again…I will rip out your heart, so the last thing you see is your heart…while it's still beating…and then I'll stuff it in your mouth…OKAY?

**MIKE:** Y-Yes…

**PURPLE:** Before all that, he redesigned me, made me taller…months after I killed that little girl…police were getting suspicious and father didn't want me involved any more…Freddy Fazbear was on the edge…but meanwhile, he concentrated on me and those bodies I spoke about just now before you fucking interrupted me…were ripped from their skin…flesh torn to suit my needs…he would stick it over my endo-skeleton, sew the flesh on to me…and then place a thin layer of plastic, the colour of skin, over my new flesh…he down a wonderful job…and thus I was born…he called me…Guy…Guy Kane, mainly because I looked like a proper guy…an adult. I opted for purple because…I like the colour of bruises…and because I bought clothes that were only purple…I simply had the nick name…"Purple Guy"

**MIKE:** But…wait…what about when you bleed…and the dead flesh on you…it rots, how do you keep it fresh…

**PURPLE:** The blood is simply squibs in a bag…and the borrowed flesh…well, yes…it rots…but that's what deodorant is for…but eventually, I kill again to obtain new flesh…

**MIKE:** You sick…God damn-

**PURPLE:** Oh, I can't imagine how many homeless and children I've killed, it's not hard to take a useless life away and I had to do the flesh sewing and skin stretching myself…but do you know what the beauty is…no one knows it's me…I don't have finger prints…I could murder you right now…and they wouldn't get me! It's how I became a reporter you see…easy, it was…some humans are so stupid…I kill someone at a studio, a place is vacant…I apply, I get the job…I've only been with the company for seven months…God bless these stupid humans

**MIKE:** So…you started in…December last year…?

**PURPLE:** Yes…the month my father died!

**MIKE:** All these years…since 1987…you've been killing people…?

**PURPLE:** I wish, my friend, I wish! You see…I was put away…by my father, a few weeks after the death of the fourth child at Fazbear's…he hid me so nobody would find me…I eventually shut down but was locked away in the basement…never to be seen again…that was until…somebody activated me…Daniel…

**MIKE:** I should've known…

**PURPLE:**He told me what happened to father…so, we both agreed to get revenge on the person who killed our father…but then...Daniel failed…but he made the recording while he "interviewed" you…and so, here I am…here to finish the job! To finish what Daniel couldn't do and AVENGE MY FATHER!

**MIKE:**HE'S NOT EVEN YOUR FUCKING FATHER! HE WAS A SICK EXCUSE OF A HUMAN! YOU ARE JUST A COMPUTER! A FUCKING CHIP WITH DATA! YOUR NOTHING!

**PURPLE:** Precisely…what you're going to be very soon, nothing! I believe it's time to end this interview! Once and for all!

**MIKE:** Famous last words…

**PURPLE:** Speaking of last words…care to share yours?

**MIKE:** (_Doesn't look at purple guy at this point_) Uh…yeah, actually…there is…something…

**PURPLE:** Oh, really, Mr Schmidt…and what would that be?

**MIKE:** Let's party!

…..

_**MIKE:**__Oh God, foxy..._

_Without hesitation, Mike ran to the toilets._

_**FREDDY:**__Chica, go with Mike, now!_

_Chica nodded and followed after Mike. Freddy's rage grew as his eyes turned black, a small white dot then becoming red, glowing in anger...he lifted and slammed Daniel over the table, knocking off the contents...Daniel felt the hard table impacting his back, pain for a short while then he just simply laughed as the adrenaline kicked in. Freddy hated this reaction and mad him angrier, talking through gritted teeth._

_**FREDDY:**__I swear, if you've harmed Foxy...by God, I'll do to you what we did to your father!_

_**DANIEL:**__(Still laughing) Ah but I still want to know...although, I'd rather hear it from Mike, I'd rather hear it from an actual human being...you freak!_

_Freddy growled and then screamed and frustrating scream but just then Daniel pulled out a huge black metal object and stuck it at Freddy's chest…Freddy felt the sharp prod into his chest and looked down, within seconds a flash appeared, followed by a flash and an ear crunching bang and burning smelly smoke…Freddy went flying, pushed off his feet and crashing into tables. Daniel's ears were ringing but he dusted himself down and got himself together and got off the table…Bonnie went running towards Freddy, who was almost out cold but reacted in pain, his chest full of holes and leaking out oil. Daniel cocked up his shotgun, a cartridge flying out of it and he walked towards them._

**_BONNIE:_**_F-Freddy…?_

**_FREDDY:_**_G-Get out of here…_

**_BONNIE:_**_No…no, I'm not leaving you…_

**_FREDDY:_**_Bonnie, please, go! Don't…don't worry about me…_

**_BONNIE:_**_Freddy…I can't, I…I love you…I won't leave you…_

**_FREDDY:_**_I…love you too, Bonni-_

_Another loud noise and Bonnie's face exploded, her head becoming just bits of plastic and metal, her body pushed by the force from the gun shot and into the tables that fell and piled on top of her._

**_FREDDY:_**_NO! BONNIE! OH GOD, NOOOO!_

_Daniel chuckled…then…nothing…silence…darkness…_

Bonnie thought back to that moment and then produced a tear, while searching the room for the bomb…the memory of Daniel coming back to her and almost losing Freddy for good…it was Mike who brought them back together and she was ever so grateful and thankful…but now this just seemed like a repeat of the events that happened weeks ago…she worried for her friends but she was determined to find the bomb, which she has has yet to find. She checked every draw, door, opening, vents, and bins and still she couldn't find anything. Bonnie cursed each time she didn't find it…but also she didn't know what it looked like…it could be anything. She checked the last draw, she pulled out papers that were old files and chucked them all over the floor in a frantic search…again nothing. She kicked the desk in frustration and whimpered even more.

**BONNIE:**Shit, I'll never find it…

The place was a mess, like a bomb hit it; the irony of the description was actual fact: Paper work was all over the place, draws and doors open, contents knocked over, the fan broken in bits on the floor. Bonnie had looked everywhere…then she looked over at the desk in the middle of the room…the same desk that her and her friends were huddled around watching Mike and the purple guy. She sighed worriedly as it was the last place to look. She tried the top draw, nothing. Next it was the middle draw, nothing…and then there was the last draw, the bottom draw…she took a deep breath and pulled open the draw…nothing, there was nothing but stationeries. More tears were coming out of her eyes…she felt a huge amount of guilt that she couldn't find the bomb.

**BONNIE:** I've…I've failed. I've failed my friends…I can't find this stupid bomb! I…I can't do anything right…

She rubbed her eyes to rid the tears and from the corner of her eye she noticed a little red flash…curiously, she knelt down and got closer…it was coming from under the desk…with quick excitement and a hint of relief, she pushed the desk away…and the flashing was greater and brighter, she gasped…Bonnie had found what she was looking for.

Meanwhile.

**PURPLE:** Speaking of last words…care to share yours?

**MIKE:** (_Doesn't look at purple guy at this point_) Uh…yeah, actually…there is…something…

**PURPLE:** Oh, really, Mr Schmidt…and what would that be?

**MIKE:** Let's party!

Suddenly Chica jumped on the purple machine, hooking her arms around his neck, her eyes were full black and full of rage, the purple machine was taken aback by this and was trying to keep his balance but Chica piled all her weight onto him and he fell over backwards, thus letting go of Mike who just fell on the floor. Chica twisted her weight around so the purple machine would twist as well and slammed hard into the floor, face planting the floor. Chica was now on top of him and punched him in the back, causing a few dents but nothing that would damage the purple machine…she then made her way to his face and grabbed his mouth, holding the upper and lower of his jaw, ready to pry it open and maybe rip his head off, he started to yank but then felt a sharp from her hand as the purple machine clamped down on her hand with his mouth, cutting through her hand like butter…Chica screamed in pain and the purple machine back elbowed her off him. He quickly got up and kicked Chica in the face…she fell back from the impact of the kick and now the purple machine was standing over her…he pressed down on her with his foot, she struggled to move…

**PURPLE:** Did you really think that would work? DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT WOULD WORK AGAIN? I heard on the tape that you said "Let's Party" before I heard Daniel's screaming…yes, I know it was YOU who killed Daniel…you'll pay…YOU'LL FUCKING PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BROTHER!

The purple machine was about to punch Chica but stopped himself when he heard a scream.

**MIKE:** DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!

The purple machine slowly turned his head towards Mike, his fist ready to produce a final blow on Chica…and his expression was anger, showing this through gritted teeth and frown…

**MIKE:** Don't you DARE touch her…it's me you want…ME! I killed your pathetic brother, I did!

**CHICA:** M-Mike…no…

**MIKE:** It's me you fucking want…so, let her go! (The purple machine just looks at him still) WELL? COME ON THEN! IT'S ME YOU WANT, IT'S ME!

The purple machine slowly smiled and chuckled at Mike, his brave stance and words were amusing to him…he then looked at Chica with almost pity and then looked back at Mike, with a cheeky evil smile.

**PURPLE:** You will sacrifice your life for this yellow chicken?

**MIKE:** Yes!

**PURPLE:** You will sacrifice your life for something that isn't fucking human?

**MIKE:**I've said before…she's more human than you!

**PURPLE:** Well, we'll see about that then, shall we? After I smash her ugly face in, all you'll see is metal and wires…how human is that? She's not!

**MIKE:** I love her…let her go…it's me you want…

**PURPLE:** You know what, I've changed my mind…I think I'll kill you last Mike, so you can watch her die…

**MIKE:** NO! IT'S ME YOU WANT! JUST LET HER GO!

**PURPLE:**Look at you, it's not brave…it's pathetic. (Kneels _down to Chica, now on top of her, his weight to strong for her_) You love her, right? Well, let's see if she loves you…(_He grabs her head and forces her to look at Mike_) Do you love him?

**CHICA:** (_Crying_) Ye…yes…

**PURPLE:** TELL HIM THAT!

**CHICA:** (_Looks_ _at Mike, almost smiling through her tears_) I…I love you, Mikey…I always have…

**MIKE:**(_Making tears of his own_) I k-know…I love you too, my sweetheart…

**PURPLE:** Aww, isn't that sweet…but oh, there's something else…isn't there?

**MIKE:** Please, just let her go…you've had your fun…

**PURPLE:**But we've just gotten started…(_To Chica_) Does he know?

**MIKE:** Know what…?

**PURPLE:** Oh dear, it seems he doesn't…

**CHICA:** No…p-please…

**PURPLE:** Is it his?

**CHICA:** Please…

**PURPLE:** IS IT HIS?

**CHICA:** YES!

**MIKE:**Wha…what? Chica…what is he…(_Loses his sentence_)

**PURPLE:** Tell him…(_Chica whimpers_) TELL HIM!

Chica whimpers even more, he takes short breaths while crying, she stutters at first but then finds space between her cry and breathing to talk.

**CHICA:** I'm…I-I…I'm pregnant…

Mike couldn't believe what he was hearing, those words sounded wonderful to him at first but due to the situation, those words felt more shocking and fear than anything he's heard.

**CHICA:** Your…your gonna be a father…

Mike wanted to feel joy but seeing his beautiful girl in the position she was in, he couldn't help but feel helpless and disbelieve. Mike took a few steps back…those words kept repeating in his head, over and over again…Mike's emotions were all over the place but eventually he concentrated on the situation on hand.

**MIKE:** How…how do you know…she's…?

**PURPLE:** Well, it's like you said Mike, I'm just a robot. I have senses, you know…she's bearing a child…and if you want my opinion…it's disgusting…

**MIKE:** Fuck you…

**PURPLE:** It'll be a freak…how would you explain this to the world? This isn't a fucking furry fanfiction, you know…where everything ends happy and your baby being normal…no, it'll be a monster, a freak…an abomination!

**MIKE:** JUST LET HER GO…I BEG OF YOU!

**PURPLE:** No!

**MIKE:** PLEASE!

**PURPLE:** No…you took two loved ones from me…it's only fitting I do the same!

The purple machine then punches Chica's stomach with a mighty forceful punch, ripping through her plastic layer and smashing through her insides. She gasped and gagged…the pain becoming sharp and surrounding. Mike screamed her name and went running towards the purple machine but he failed in an attempt to get the purple machine of Chica and ran into the machine's handless arm, sharp rods sticking into his stomach, he gagged also…blood slowly dripping out of him…he bit his lip and let the pain take over him. The purple machine smiled and pulled away his arm as the sharp metal rods left Mike's body, he felt the cold metal leave his insides, the blood flowing out of him, now the hole was made bigger…Mike moaned and tighten up the hole with his hands and fell to his knees, he looked at his wound…the blood dripping out of his hole and pouring into his trousers…Chica saw Mike in pain and started to cry but no sound could come out of her at first…her pain was just getting worse…the purple machine grabbed bits inside her and ripped everything…and was surprised to feel some warm flesh inside her…he nodded at his strange discovery but then ripped that too…she gagged some more…oil spilling everywhere and with a forceful yank…ripped her insides…her stomach sparkled and fizzed…she glitched but still alive…the pain now unbearable…she slowly turned her head towards Mike, who was still staring at his wound…her tears flooded her rosy cheeks…Mike managed to life his head up…he stared into Chica's eyes…taking deep breaths…Chica's voice box glitched and became static…after a few seconds it was normal…

**CHICA:** I'm…s-s-sooor-ssooorrrry…I didn't t-tell you…sooner…

**MIKE:** Chica…

**CHICA:** I l-loooooo-ve you, M-Mikey…

**PURPLE:** Oh, enough of this SHIT!

The purple machine then ripped off her beak with his good hand, pain again surrounded her but got worse each time…she screamed but quickly became silent as the purple machine shoved her beak into her eye, smashing the plastic and clearly ripping through her brain…destroying her only function of living…and then her other eye rolling to the back of her head…no sound…darkness overcomed her and death made his appearance to her…she was not functioning…she was gone…she was dead…

The purple machine stands up, satisfied with the job he done on Chica, he turns to Mike, who was crying, his face like a waterfall and tears pouring. The purple machine stands up and is now looking down at Mike, smiling.

**MIKE:**(_Croaky, almost silent_) Noooooooooooooooo…

**PURPLE:**She's gone, Mike…she's gone.

**MIKE:** (_Getting his voice back_) YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU SON OF A BITCH!

**PURPLE:** Name calling won't bring her back…

**MIKE:** (_Crying but still in pain_) How…how could you do this…?

**PURPLE:** How? HOW? YOU MEAN LIKE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS DID TO MY FATHER AND BROTHER?

**MIKE:** Monsters…they were…fucking monsters…

**PURPLE:** Well, guess what…so were your friends!

**MIKE:** She was…pregnant. How…how could you kill…an unborn…?

**PURPLE:** Oh for fuck sake, Mike…five minutes ago you didn't even know she was…what difference is it gonna make now? I did you a favour…it would've been a freak…a human and robot having a child? Disgusting! Sick! It would've been a little sack of shit!

**MIKE:** You fucking…

**PURPLE:**It's over, Mr Schmidt…I've won…you can't help them, you haven't got the parts to fix them…(_Mike holds back his tears…he sees something behind the purple machine_) Face it, I've won…I'VE WON! Now really is the time to end this interview…I believe I got want I wanted…REVENGE, FOR ME…FOR MY BROTHER…AND…FOR MY FATHER! (_Pulls back his broken handless arm, the rods pointing towards Mike, ready to impale him_) I have completed what I was supposed to do…goodbye Mr Schmidt!

**MIKE:** You…haven't completed…a-anything yet…

**PURPLE:** I have, Mr Schmidt, I have…

Just then, the purple machines head was pulled back, making him lose his balance, he gasped in shock when he saw Bonnie, hovering over him…his head in her grasp and noticed she was holding something.

**BONNIE:** THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS! EAT THIS!

Bonnie forced what looked like three sticks of dynamite taped together in his mouth, she used all her strength to push it through his mouth, his teeth were breaking and jaw being stretched and almost becoming dislocated…he then used his rod arm and stabbed Bonnie with it, she felt it go inside her, she screamed but was determined to finish the job…the flashing light was in his mouth, his jaw was glowing red…he swung his other hand at her face and grabbed her nose.

**BONNIE:** MIKE! (_Mike was almost passing out, he fluttered his eyes_) MIKEY! (Mike heard Bonnie's voice, getting his attention) THE DETONATOR, MIKEY, THE DETONATOR!

Mike almost forgot about that, he turned to look at the bomb trigger, it was a few yards away from him…he then looked back at Bonnie and nodded, he got up, the pain came back and more blood was pushed out of him…he staggered towards the table with the trigger, like a drunk…he slumped onto the soft cushion chair…he moaned in pain…but let it pass and grabbed the trigger…he looked over to Bonnie, who seemed to be losing the struggle.

**BONNIE:** PRESS IT!

Mike hesitated…

**MIKE:** No…I…I can't…

Just then the purple machine ripped the front of Bonnie's face, she screamed and her voice glitched. She then did another force push to the dynamite, ripping the jaw off the purple guy, his outer flesh falling off his face…splatting on the floor…me muffled his words but was extremely angry and determined to win this small battle.

**BONNIE:** LEAVE…L-LEEE-LEAVE!...(_Mike hesitates again_)…Do-don't fooor-get about…u-us…

Mike sadly nodded…he got up and stumbled to the door…though unlocked when he let the purple guy in, it still felt heavy to open…maybe because of the blood loss and it was making him weak…nevertheless, he pushed it slightly. He then heard another scream…the inside of Bonnie's face was no more…just an empty cast…the purple machine tried to pull the dynamite out but it was stuck. He cursed through his muffled words…he gave up and headed towards Mike, his eyes were red and he screamed towards Mike, a scream like a dying child. Mike looked at the trigger and put his thumb on the red button…he started to shake…and closed his eyes…he suppressed the disturbing scream the purple machine was making and just smiled at the wonderful time he spent with Chica.

**MIKE:** I'm coming guys. I'll see you again, Chica…in another life…I love you…

Mike pressed the button, a yellow ball exploded from the purple machine and within seconds…darkness.

No sound.

No senses.

No feeling.

No vision.

Darkness.

…..

Black at first and then a flashing of a white light…

Eye lids, opening…

Everything was blurry at first…blink…and another focus, this time the blurriness was becoming all clearer…it was a ceiling, a tiled ceiling…another blink, focus getting better.

Mike opened his eyes…he just stared at the ceiling…he was confused, where was he? He tried to move but pain came rushing back to him, he moaned in pain even more…this getting attention to the person in the room, a nurse…who was writing on a clipboard and acknowledge Mike's pain reaction.

**NURSE:** Ah, welcome back, Mr Schmidt…(_Mike moaned again, his head hurting this time_) How are you feeling?

**MIKE:** Like hell…(_Groans_) Where am I?

**NURSE:** Hospital, Mr Schmidt…

**MIKE:** How did I…?

**NURSE:** There was an explosion at your restaurant, Mr Schmidt…someone phoned an ambulance and you was brought here…you've been here for three days now…

**MIKE:** Three days? OW!

**NURSE:** Best not to move, Mr Schmidt…your really lucky to be alive.

**MIKE:** Am I…? Because right now I don't feel like it…

**NURSE:** Right, where does it hurt…?

**MIKE:**Everywhere…

**NURSE:** I'll dose up the morphine for you.

The nurse does so and then pulls the covers tight to keep Mike warm.

**NURSE:** Some police officers have been…they would like to ask you a few questions when you wake up.

**MIKE:** (_Wide eyes, ignores the pain_) Like…an interview?

**NURSE:** Just a few questions, I suppose…

**MIKE:** (_Shakes his head_) No…no…

**NURSE:** I think they want to know what happened to your-

**MIKE:** I DON'T WANT AN INTERVIEW! I DON'T!

**NURSE:** (_Taken aback_) It's just a-

**MIKE:**NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THEM! NOT NOW! OW…SHIT!

**NURSE:** Look, calm down…you need to rest up, Mr Schmidt…you've been badly injured. I'll leave you alone now, just press the button if you need anything, okay…

The nurse smiled and left the room before putting the clipboard in a box at the end of his bed and closed the door. Mike started to wince in pain…he moved his head to look at himself, he was plugged into a heart monitor machine and a drip inserted into his arm…and some morphine, that was slowly doing it's trick. He could feel he had a tight bandaged around his head, though his whole face was in pain…his left arm in a plastic and felt like it was broken in several places, his chest hurt too, maybe a few broken ribs…anywhere else had bandages on in where he was cut and bruised…he then felt something odd about his right foot…he couldn't move it…but it wasn't plastic but felt something tight around it…and yet numb at the same time…he moved himself to pull the covers back, that felt really heavy but maybe because he was full of pain and very weak…he managed to do so and was shocked at what he saw…his right foot was missing…no foot…he started to gasp and his eyes were producing tears…

**MIKE:** Oh…God…o-oh my…God…

He moved his right leg…no foot…he then remembered that he pressed the detonator and that the bomb was in the purple machines mouth…a huge fireball irrupted from the evil robot and then everything else was a blur. He screamed…it was all true, it felt like it was a dream but this was a nightmare come true…though it didn't take long for him to remember what happened to his friends…and his beautiful Chica…her words going through his mind…echoed in depression.

_**CHICA:**__I'm…I-I…I'm pregnant…_

_**CHICA:**__I'm…I-I…I'm pregnant…_

**_CHICA:_**_Pregnant…_

Even more tears folded his eyes…his real true love was bearing a child…at this point, he felt a huge massive guilt cover him, he could do nothing to help them…he did nothing to them…he thought to himself how he could let Chica die…he failed her…and his other friends for that matter…he cried more, his sounds could be heard down the corridor but that was the last of his worries…he let his friends down…and he felt it was all his fault…he couldn't protect them…he couldn't protect Chica. He cried for the rest of the day…in his view…Guy Purple had won.

NEXT DAY.

Mike got what he wished for and that was that the police left him alone until he was better to move about and not bedridden…though he couldn't move anywhere because of his footless leg…he figured this was lost in the explosion…he did eventually count himself lucky that he didn't loose anything else…but in a sense, he did…he lost his friends…and there was nothing he could do about it…they would've been disintegrated in the explosion and not a trace would've been found…even if he did have the parts, it would've been no good…as the blue prints were in the building as well…he wasn't sure how he'd cope. Mike was sitting on his wheelchair, staring out the window…but he wasn't actually staring at anything…he was in a mind of his own and just staring into space. There was a knock on the door and then the door opened…a nurse walked in and saw Mike looking out the window.

**NURSE:** Mr Schmidt…these police officers would like to see you now…

**MIKE:** (_Sighs_) Yeah…sure…

The nurse nodded and indicated to two police officers in their full uniform and they both entered the room. The nurse showed them in and then left.

**POLICEMAN:** Mr Schmidt…?

Mike hesitantly turned around and just looked at them without a care in the world.

**POLICEMAN:** Mr. Schmidt…(_Points to the other office_) I'm Officer Fone and this is Officer Fan…we're here to ask you a couple of questions regarding your restaurant…

**MIKE:** Obviously…

**POLICEMAN:**It'll only be a few questions, sir…

**MIKE:** Fine.

**POLICEMAN:** Can you please tell us, what exactly happened to your restaurant, Mr Schmidt…why this happened to your business?

**MIKE:** Well…get your book out and write this down…because frankly, I'm not sure where to fucking begin…

A MONTH LATER.

Within the month, Mike had a metal, yet very comfortable light foot fitted on his leg…he struggled at first and still had to go to theory for recovery but he was making excellent progress. The police didn't help matters much as they thought he was mad and went crazy, though there was no evidence to say likewise…he was let go…they didn't believe him about a robot pretending to be human that destroyed his restaurant…he had had enough. He decided to go visit the site where his restaurant once stood…when he arrived, he sighed heavily…it was just rubble and while there were builders doing their best to clean the mess up, it still looked like destroyed site. All this hard work was now just rubble, though thankfully he did have the building insured and for a very good price…but also within in the month, he sold the land to a company who deals with amusements parks and attractions…it seemed logical as he couldn't bear to carry on with the restaurant business without his friends and his girl…each day he could help but think about them…they laugh he had with them…amazing friends with amazing abilities…but most of all, he thought of the times he spent with Chica…the way they hugged each other, kissed each other and made passionate love…they way they touched other…her little moans of pleasure from Chica echoed in his mind…but now…he could no longer do that…he missed her…he missed her very much…and even thought about…his unborn child…it was all too much…but in the end, he felt he did the right decision to sell his land…he noticed a huge billboard right next to it…saying: "The Fazbear Fright: Horror Attraction" …it seemed the company of Fazbear are back and are going in a different direction.

The police tape was still surrounding the bomb-hit area…he walked up to the property and ducked under the tape…no one was around, so he figured it'd be fine…he limped over the rubble, rocks and broken plaster…seeing if there was anything he could salvage…thought it seemed like everything was destroyed…the smell of burning wood and plastic would go up his noise, though he didn't mind the smell…he was right bang in the middle and figured he was standing where the security office would've been…the room where him and Chica would make love, aside from their bedroom. He sighed again…and looked up at the sky.

MIKE: At least you guys are free now…no longer cursed. (_He sighed again, sadly_) I miss you, guys…I miss you, Chica…

He took one last look at the mess, nodded, bit his lip and was ready to leave…he then noticed something shiny…in the burnt rubble and ash…it wasn't exactly clear but the colour seemed healthy compared to the rest of the site…he knelt down and picked the item up, he moved the ash around it…it was orange…and it was a strange shape…the ashy dust fell off it, it was soft…and Mike dusted more off it…it had burn marks on it and little melted patches…Mike gasped…it was clearly…Chica's beak. Mike lost count how many times he cried and this was just going to add to his list…a small tear this time, rolled down his check…and again he looked up in the sky but this time with a huge smile…and hope.

**MIKE:** This is not the end, is it? (_He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again, still smiling_) Just because it's over for now…doesn't mean it's the end…

Mike then put the beak into his jacket pocket and simply just walked of the site…and he just kept on smiling because…there is hope…hope that'll he'll see his friends again…hope, that he'll see Chica again…

Souls…don't just die…they stay…

**THE END…?**


	4. Interview of a Night Guard 3

**2017: Set three years after the incident from the second story.**

Mike was on his knees, his head tilted down, he was holding his shoulder, blood soaked through his clothes…blood seeping gently through his fingers…he moaned in pain.

**VOICE:** I always come back, Mr Schmidt…there is a place for me. Hey…look up! (_Mike ignores this_) I said…LOOK UP!

Mike flinched at the tone of this voice, he slowly lifted his head up, he started shaking…but eventually he did look up…his face was a mess, cuts over his face and a bleeding lip…a fresh bruised mark around his eye…he whimpered, almost crying. When he looked up he saw a tattered, withered old-looking animatronic…a gold looking rabbit, who almost looked like Bonnie but was worse for wear. The golden rabbit was holding another man by the neck…this man was slightly younger than Mike but not by much…he was weak but still alive…the golden rabbit was holding what looked like a piece of metal…no, actually…a metallic foot…in his other hand.

**GOLDEN RABBIT:** It'd be pointless killing you Mr. Schmidt, I've come to realise that…but it'd be much better to see you suffer…oh yes, it would be prolong. (_Looks at the man he's holding and then looks back at Mike_) Take a good look at this man, Mr Schmidt…look at the fear and pain in his eyes…his suffering will come to an end…you won't. You'll be the one who kills him…at least that's what the police will think…(_Smiles_) Yes…you'll suffer in prison…

**MIKE:**No…p-please…don't do t-this…

**GOLDEN RABBIT:** Oh Mr Schmidt, haven't you learnt anything? I'll just do the opposite you'll say!

The golden rabbit then swings his arm, the hand holding the metal foot, and stabs it into the neck of the man, the stabbing made a squelching sound and blood made it's exit…the man gagged, his eyes wide open but then no other sound past his lips, except a struggle to breath and blood slowly dripping out of his mouth. The golden rabbit forced another stab into the man's neck, making another deep wound. Mike screamed and cursed at the situation but the golden rabbit didn't listen…the man made his last gasp, a violent shake and then his eyes rolled back into his head…lifeless…just an empty dead body now.

The golden rabbit pulled the metal foot out of the man's neck for the second and last time, he laughed manically and then chucked the metal foot at Mike, lading right next to him…Mike looked at it, the man's blood and small bits of flesh practically covering it…Mike moaned in sadness and closed his eyes, pushing out more tears that flowed down his face. The golden rabbit loosened his grip and the man's body flopped onto the floor like a rag doll…the golden rabbit smiled at his work and then looked over to Mike.

**GOLDEN RABBIT:**I see you let your friends escape…such a shame…

**MIKE:** You'll…you'll never find them…

**GOLDEN RABBIT:** I don't really care about them, Mr Schmidt…they could leave the country for all I care…it's you, I really want…it's you who I want to suffer the most…

**MIKE:**U-Up…yours…

**GOLDEN RABBIT:** Still a bit of fight in you, Mr Schmidt…I don't know why you bother. Now, as your friends have cowardly ran away…this place…will only have one animatronic…and…it's me…this…"attraction" has a place for me…a home…but let's not forget about YOU, Mr Schmidt…they'll have a place for you…in prison!

…..

Mike then shot up and screamed, he panted and cold sweat covered his face, he then felt all over his body and checked for wounds…there was none but old scars and a few red healing marks on his face…it took him away to realize where he was…he was in a small room, big enough for one person…dirtied white walls, an old desk and chair…and a metallic toilet with a sink next to it. He was indeed in prison…he moved so he was at the end of his loud springy bed, his head in his hands and rubbed his face before stroking his hair.

**MIKE:** I…shouldn't be here…I shouldn't…(_He takes a deep breath_) Oh, I hope you guys are okay…please be safe…please…

He sighed again and then looked at the wall…he had been keeping tabs on how long he'd been here…the tally markings reading he had been in prison for 3 months and 29 days…only another ten years until he'd be injected with a lethal dose of poison…sentence to death for a murder he didn't commit.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Mike was lying in bed, hands behind his head and just staring at the ceiling…his mind a blank…but he was smiling, which seemed odd considering his current situation…he had a piece of paper in his hand, that he held on tight…a few seconds later, he heard footsteps, faint at first but then they got louder and louder…until eventually they stopped outside his heavy iron door, he panic slightly but kept his cool and stuffed the piece of paper into his pillow…jinglerling of keys next, that were put in the lock…he slowly got up and then the door opened…a prison guard entered the room and just stood there dead panly..

**PRISON GUARD:** Come on then, up you get!

**MIKE:** What…?

**PRISON GUARD:** You've got a visitor…

**MIKE:** A visitor? Who…who is it?

**PRISON GUARD:** He's a reporter…

Meanwhile, in another room of the prison…it was a room for visiting…but not really much to go by, by the décor. It was dull and boring.

**GUARD:** Wait here, we'll bring him out soon.

A young man in his late twenty's enters the room…there are a few benches about but are unoccupied…he goes to sit at the bench he was directed to. He looks around, almost nervously and takes a deep breath…he sets his notepad and pen down…what felt like minutes were merely seconds as a door opened from the other side of the room…the heavy iron doors clanged and echoed the whole room…at this point the young man stood up, thinking it was only polite to greet the man he wanted to see and make a good impression…two men entered the room, one was just a basic guard but walking behind the first man…who was wearing a full orange boiler-type uniform and hand cuffed around the wrists….his hair was going grey with a hint of white specs and had a stubble around his mouth and chin…the orange suited man looked to be in his late-thirties and total drained. The younger man coughed and straightens his suit and tie…which was a strange pink colour…

The two men were face to face...

**GUARD 2:** When you're done, give us a call…

The orange man didn't speak and just stared at the younger man…eventually the younger man acknowledged the Guards words.

**YOUNG MAN:** Okay, thank you…(_The guard leaves…and yet the atmosphere felt awkward. He took another breath_) How are you, Mr Schmidt? (_Mike didn't say a thing_) Uh…would you care to sit down? (_Mike still doesn't respond_)…Or stand, w-whatever's good for yo-

**MIKE:** Who are you and what do you want?

**YOUNG MAN:** Oh, yes, sorry, how silly of me…m-my…my name is Chris Cake and I'm-

**MIKE:** Chris Cake? Bit of an odd name, don't you think…?

**CAKE:** Y-Yeah…(_Chuckles_) My wife calls me "Cupcake", silly I know…(_Awkward pause as Mike doesn't look amused_) Look, I'm-

**MIKE:** Here to interview me, I know…

**CAKE:** Yes…right…uh…I'm…I-I'm new at this and was compelled to find out more about you…your story is…v-very interesting…

**MIKE:** Well guess what, Kid? I don't do interviews anymore…in fact; I requested not to be interviewed by anyone…why the hell did they let you in? I don't care if you're a rookie, I don't give interviews anymore…not what's happened to me in the past…

**CAKE:** Yes…yes, I'm aware of that but-…

**MIKE:** Unless your another relative to a screwed up family of Kanes here to finish me off, then you're wasting your time, kid…I've got nothing to say…

Mike turns his head to the guard to come and collect him.

**CAKE:** But, wait I…(_Mike ignores him and turns around_) Please! Look…yes, your right…I do want to interview you…I want to know what happened at Freddy Fazbears Horror attraction.

**MIKE:** Go read my statement then!

**CAKE:** I'm here to also discuss about the animatronics. (_It was at this point that Mike stopped in his tracks, he slowly turned his head back towards Cake_) The police are not bothered about robots…but to me they are evidence, maybe a part of what happened…

**MIKE:** Get to the point…

**CAKE:** They weren't found at the scene of the crime, Mr Schmidt…only a dead body…what I would like to know is…where are they now? Because, at the end of the day…only YOU know where they are...

**MIKE:** And why should I tell you?

**CAKE:** Because…I believe you…I believed your statement. I believe that these robots are…alive…and I can help you…but first, I need to know what happened to Freddy Fazbear Junior…(_Mike just bites his lip_) Mr Schmidt…what really happened…because I believe you didn't kill him…

…..

**There will be a lot of flashbacks, mostly word to word from previous stories, that way you get a better understand what Mike has been through, yeah it's cheating but hey…what you gonna do, eh?**

**MIKE:** You…you believe me…?

**CAKE:** Yes! Yes, I really do…

**MIKE:** Why…?

**CAKE:** Because of this.

Cake pulls out a disc from his pocket, puts it on the table and passes it to Mike…who looks at it with puzzlement; he picks it up and just examines it.

**MIKE:** What's this?

**CAKE:** Your way out of here!

**MIKE:** What? Well, what's on it?

**CAKE:** Footage…

**MIKE:** (_Slight pause_) Well, for God's sake, don't leave me in suspense, tell me what's on it!

**CAKE:** It's recordings from the last 30 years…you see, I've gone through all the footage found in evidence that the police have kept…the 1987 incident…1992…and the latest….2014…footage from Freddy Fazbears and your restaurant…I recorded it all onto one disc, so it was easier for me to research but when I checked the footage, I could see…things moving…things that weren't human…robots…living robots, living animatronics. Sure, some of the footage is grainy…and of course, the footage from your restaurant is badly static, I suspect the explosion caused that…and of course...Freddy Fazbears Horror attraction…

**MIKE:** Wait a minute…that place had cameras?

**CAKE:** Yes.

**MIKE:** I didn't know…had I have known…I wouldn't be in this place…I could use that to prove my innocence.

**CAKE:** Uh…not quite…

**MIKE:** Not quite? What do you mean?

**CAKE:** The camera's never picked up when Fazbear junior was killed…

**MIKE:** Oh…(_Bangs the table with his fist_) Damn!

**CAKE:** But…they were turned off…on purpose, the last bit of footage were a pair of…golden ears…

**MIKE:** Golden…ears…

**CAKE:** Yes…tatty golden ears…

**MIKE:** That bastard…he was the one who put me in here!

**CAKE:** Who was it, Mr Schmidt?

**MIKE:** Not…human…

**CAKE:** (_Nods_) Yeah. There are strange forces in this world Mr Schmidt…and things that people won't understand…or maybe they just don't want to…(_Points at the disc_) But from what I've seen on this disc….I WANT to understand…a camera never lies just like our eyes never lie…I know that these robots are alive and…I k-know that you…fell in love with one…

**MIKE:** (_Looks up, blushing a little_) You…do…?

**CAKE:** Y-Yes…you…uh…made out with one in the security office…a-at Freddy Fazbears…it recorded everything…

**MIKE:** Crap…I forgot to delete that…

**CAKE:** Who…w-who was it?

**MIKE:** She! "Who was…she?"

**CAKE:** Uh…she! Who was she?

**MIKE:** My world…

**CAKE:** I see…

**MIKE:** Wait! Did you watch us having sex? Did you not think to fast forward?

**CAKE:** Look, I don't care what you and that yellow thing di-

**MIKE:** SHE IS NOT A THING! (_Calms down_) She is a living creature, a humanized chicken, okay? God, why do people call her "thing?" Pisses me off that does!

**CAKE:** I'm…s-sorry

**MIKE:** No, it's…okay, its fine…I'm just frustrated being stuck in here…

**CAKE:** Well, look…I can help…now the footage may not help exactly for your freedom but they all have something in common…

**MIKE:** And what's that?

**CAKE:** Someone always tries to kill you…

**MIKE:** Story of my life!

**CAKE:** These people in the past want you dead but you successfully survived…and yes, I've read your statement…and I believe you…but I need you to tell me everything so I can fully understand…

**MIKE:** What makes you think I need your help? I'm getting help!

**CAKE:** From who…?

**MIKE:** I can't say…but I'm getting it…

**CAKE:** Please, Mr Schmidt…please help me understand!

**MIKE:** Why do you need to know so much about me? Why do you want to help me?

**CAKE:** Because I'm somewhat involved in this…

**MIKE:** (_Frowns_) How…?

**CAKE:** 1987…The bite of 1987…I was that little boy, Mr Schmidt…I was that boy…

Mike's eyes were wide open…his memory came back…

_It was an hour into the party and I noticed a boy, tad younger than me, on his own, hanging around Foxy the pirate animatronic, who was speaking in a pirate accent, which was cool but he looked like he was tormenting the poor mascot, grabbing hold of him, like he was trying to stop him from moving, grabbing hold on his hook hand and trying to climb him, then Freddy the bear, obviously a man in costume walked up to him, dancing, being whacky...I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but he knelt down to him...touching him on his face and...well, you know...I knew something wasn't right, something wrong about Freddy, he offered him a cupcake and then he took the boys hand...just then the animatronics' stopped, like there was a power failure, but how can there be when the lights were still on...they glitched a few times, voices became disoriented, horrible sounds, like a someone drowning...then they turned and looked at the guy in the Freddy costume and within a flash, Foxy moved and swung it's metallic arm across the this guy's face, only cushioned by the stuffy Freddy mask but still enough force to knock him down, bringing the kid with him, Foxy went to bite into the costume but unfortunity the poor lad got in the way, like a shield for the fake Freddy and was chomped on by Foxy's steel jaws, the bite crushing the boy's head._

_CUT TO NEXT FLASH BACK._

_**DANIEL:**__This boy that got bit...did he survive?_

_**MIKE:**__Well, even though I never saw the boy again, I heard he survived... but that's all I know. Frontal lobe gone but he survived..._

_**DANIEL:**__Wow, it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

Mike shook his head, he couldn't believe what he was hearing…the first thing he looked at was Cake's head…though it looked completly fine…Cake then smiled and moved his hair to one side…a massive scar was on his head but it was healing nicely.

**CAKE:** Skin grafting…amazing what doctors can do.

**MIKE:** Jesus…I mean, I knew you survived but…I could never tell…

**CAKE:** Look, the fox pirate thing, he was after that man in the Freddy costume, wasn't he? The bite was purely an accident…I know that now…that fox thing was alive, wasn't he?

**MIKE:** Yes…

**CAKE:** Who was in that costume?

**MIKE:** John Kanes…

**CAKE:** The child killer? (_Looks back at it_). He…he could've killed me…in a strange sense, that fox…saved me…

**MIKE:** Foxy…

**CAKE:** Yeah…Foxy…ha, now I remember…

**MIKE:** Yep, good ol' Foxy…

**CAKE:** Please tell me more, Mr Schmidt…I need to know everything and I'll do everything in my power to help you.

**MIKE:** (_Hesitant at first and then sighs_) Okay…I'll tell you but this is between you and me, you understand?

**CAKE:** (_Nodding_) Yes…I understand.

**MIKE:** Good! (_Takes a breath_) Well…where to begin? I guess I'll start with John Kanes…

_I turned again to see that the figure in the Freddy costume was running away, away from all the commotion but taking a child with them, holding by her hand forcefully pulling her, this girl was screaming but couldn't be heard because of what was going on, they headed to the employers staff room...I don't why, maybe it was the sheer panic of what I seen, maybe it was the adrenaline but I followed them...I just...followed them._

_I pushed the door, it was a long corridor, chess like floor, dull, dark...boxes everywhere. I heard another scream and then shouting. "YOU KNOW THAT EVERYONE SHOULD BE IN COSTUME! GET IN THAT SUIT! STOP FUCKING CRYING, DO AS YOUR TOLD!"_

_I ran towards the screams and shouting, I came across a door. "Maintenance Room", then the screaming stopped, all I could hear was some sort of rustling and my heart beating even faster...I gulp but I pushed the door like some sort of stupid action hero and I just went pale..._

_The fake Freddy was pushing the girl's body in a suit, the suit already had it's electronic, metallic plates inside and the girl's body was crushed...dead. Her head, already inside the suit, her eyes squeezed and squashed out of the costumes sockets, murky liquid mixed with blood, flowing out from every gap... I gasped, feeling sick...then the fake Freddy saw me...he stopped and just looked at me, no expression, just that mask looking at me with it's odd grin. The girls body just...hanging out of the animatronic costume._

_"You're not in costume! ALL EMPLOYERS MUST BE IN UNIFORM! IT'S THE RULES!" He shouted._

_He darted for me, I tried to turn and run but he was quick even with that heavy gear on. He picked me up and slammed me against the wall...I could hear his heavy breathing, echoing from the costume._

_"This...little girl has filled the position of Bonnie" he said slowly along with his heavy breathing "...and I'm afraid all positions have been filled...and only employers are allowed here...I'm afraid I have to kill you...shame!"_

_"Why are you doing this?" I asked, now crying._

_"It's just...the rules..." he said, almost laughing._

_Just then, I fell from his grasp, slumping on the floor. It happened so fast, he just disappeared, then I heard him moaning...he was also on the floor, holding his head...in pain. I was puzzled, scared...I had no idea what was going on...just then a figure, a yellow figure came from the shadows, holding a shovel...Chica, it was Chica...she dropped the shovel and turned her head slowly towards me, her eyes, at the time frightened me, amongst the fact that she was just a machine, how could she move? She wasn't "alive" or acting on free will, she was just a machine...a mascot animaltronic, her robot noises were heard every time she moved. She then looked at the fake Freddy and then back at me again and then walked towards me...I wanted to run but I couldn't, I just kept crying...Chica stopped, looked at me, as if assessing me..._

_"Don't cry..." she said kindly. "It's ok..."_

_I looked up at her, though her eyes and wide beak of a mouth seemed emotionless and evil, I felt calm...relaxed and yet, confused. I couldn't get me words out, my reactions were was puzzled as me..._

_"You...better leave. I will deal with this...it's employee's only..."_

_I was silenced and eventually nodded...getting up slowly as Chica watched me. I then noticed that the fake Freddy was gone, Chica acknowledged this as well but was more focused on me, her head tilted. "Go..." she whispered, almost eerily... and so, I did so. I closed the door but not enough to close but to curiously watch what she'd do, after the shock of seeing everything, seeing Chica like this became quickly normal...it actually made sense but I didn't understand...how or why. She walked up to the dead girl that was stuffed into a Bonnie costume, it looked like Chica was crying...black liquid dripping from her eyes, she was rubbing the Bonnie head mask...head tilted, almost like an embrace._

_"I'm sorry...we...couldn't stop this...I'm sorry for what will come next...but you'll be fine, you can stay with us...Freddy was there for Foxy, and Foxy for me...now, I'll help you through this...I'm sorry I let the killer get away but that young boy...he needed to know, that he'll be ok...we'll get the killer and you can help us...Bonnie" said Chica, crying._

_I cried, I think I cried for both Chica and the little girl killed...but I didn't clock on what was going on until I was older._

**MIKE:** That fat bastard, got away…but fate has it…I'd meet him again…he was the Night Guard that I took over and I found out at that point he was the murderer…he kidnapped me and tied me up, tortured me…he wanted to see his "children" in his creations…so I led him to the animatronics…they wanted his blood so bad, they wanted revenge…and they GOT IT!

…..

**CAKE:** Simply amazing…but aside from meeting…uh…Chica, is it, how did you meet the rest?

**MIKE:** Way back in 1992…I was twelve then…I snuck into Freddy's Emporium when it was abandon…there were rumors at school about living things…so I decided to check it out…on my own…

_I arrived and it was dead quiet, there was no way in except a few broken windows which seemed easy to get in but first I had to climb over the metal fence which had barb wire over the top, I didn't see this as a problem...nothing would stop me from getting inside, I mean, I got this far, it'd be pointless going back. I climbed, slowly at first but when I got my footing, it became easier...but then I heard metal snap, bolts loosen, I panicked, it became loose, the fence beginning toppling over, I was near the top, near the barb wire...this was going to fucking hurt. I braced for impact. Eyes closed. Waiting. It felt like this fall would take forever and then...SLAM! Loud crashing sound rang through my ears, my hands caught between the dusty hard floor and fence and a sharp pain across my face, a cut from the barb wire and blood trickling out my skin... I didn't feel the pain at first until my heart slowed down, pain rushed to me but I got up quick as I figured the loud crash of metal would wake people up...strangely, it didn't...after dusting myself and wiping the blood off my face with my jacket, I noticed three shadow figures at one of the windows...I froze at first but picked up my torch, pressed the button and shone the light at the window and...well...I swear to God I saw something at the window, I swear to God I saw three figures, I forgot to mention that one had...bunny ears...a top had...round head with feather shaped shadow... I walked closer to the window...slowly. Haha, I remember thinking the windows were easy to get in but as I got closer, it was just and I mean JUST out of reach this didn't matter, I found a oil drum can, God, it was heavy, took me ages to move the damn thing but I managed to do it...I climb it and just looked through...it was dark, obviously and so I used the torch again... the room was empty, dusty and run down, bits of wires, metal...boxes everywhere, the only nearest thing that was alive, I suppose, was this stripy fat body, a body of a boy, at a guess, holding it's arms out, one empty handed, the other hand holding some balloons, it had no head but a sign saying "Under construction. Future animatronics...Balloon Boy, coming soon"... my torch went out, a flicker at first but then darkness...why I don't know, I know I put new batteries in before I arrived at Fazbear's...it was...really strange. I tapped the touch and then a bang on the window...just then, cold hands grabbed me and I was violently pulled in and before I could reacted, I was shouted at...and shaken like a tremor._

_"New night g-g-g-guard, eh?" This voice growled. Then I was just chucked against the wall. SLAM! Whole of my body impacted, my head feeling the worse. I slumped to the floor, now I was scared. In and pain and scared...I somehow still had the torch in my hand and I shoned it towards what grabbed me. First glance...brown plastic fur, bow tie...sucked in eye sockets...angry opened mouth...it was a bear, the other...dusty purple, red bow tie...rabbit ears...a head but...no face...no fucking face! How...? Metal clanked towards me...My torch spotlight, zipping through the two figures, getting closer...Hydraulic parts, leaking oil, dripping everywhere...I could see their insides...moving, grinding...I cried some more but couldn't scream...I tried cowarding into the corner even more...I was trapped. Then, the purple one spoke...but it was disoriented, horrible, evil sound...like child trapped in a metal well..._

_"N-n-n-nooooo n-o cost-costume!" it said, pointing at me. The face mechanic's moving "All employ-em-employee's m-m-must wear their u-uniform-form uniform..."_

_I gasped, sobbing._

_"We...shall f-fix that...!" said the brown bear. "It's f-for your own good...m-mm-m-murderer...!"_

**CAKE:** They thought you were the night guard? They thought you was John Kanes…

**MIKE:** Yeah, just a mistake on their part…but they saw I was just a scared kid, they just wanted to get John…anyway, we talked for a bit and they were surprisingly friendly, not what I excepted but I made a promise to them that I wouldn't come back for my safety…and I kept that promise…until…well, to cut the story short, I did see them again briefly then Fazbears re-opened and behold, they were still there but upgraded and better looking, not like their chunky look but more slick and modern…anyway, I then became the night guard in 2013…I'm going to mention what my last job before that was, nor what company I worked for but let's just say..I got made redundant, this was actually back in November when this happened and I was looking for a job and would you believe it...they were looking for a Night Guard at Freddy's...wow, the perfect job and I could be close to my friends. I phoned the place up and would you know it...they didn't hesitate and I got the job, something about the old night guard wanting the day shift...as he was fed up what was going on...how he still worked there for all those years is beyond me...and how he could live with himself of what he did...this was also an opportunity to help my friends catch the bastard...for those kids, for my...friends.

**CAKE:** And…that was all they wanted….just revenge?

**MIKE:** Wouldn't you?

**CAKE:** Yes…I…I suppose I would.

**MIKE:** Look, they felt if this guy was killed then they would be at peace…the police didn't do anything…so they took it into their own hands…Like I said before, I lured John to them.

**CAKE:** And they got what they wanted?

**MIKE:** Yes. The guy was crazy…thinking that killing those four children would help them, that he loved them and stopped their pain…but he only caused suffering for them…he KILLED children…what kind of a human being would do such a thing?

**CAKE:** (_Nods_) It should be him sitting where your sitting…

**MIKE:** It wasn't enough for the animaltronics…and I watched that fat bastard die in front of me…it was the least he deserved.

**CAKE:** It's the only footage of a bizarre incident at Freddy's that I couldn't find… so, please tell me…I'd like to hear it…

**MIKE:** It's a bit…graphic, kid…

**CAKE:** Listen, I'm just a few years younger than you, I may look like I'm in my twenties but that's just the surgery done on me…please, I'd like to know what happened to John Kanes.

**MIKE:** (_Sighs_) Okay…(_Rests his hands on the table_) December 2013 was the month John died…it was a right mess…well worth it though. I told you I was captured by him, didn't I? So I wouldn't blurt out his sick secret?

**CAKE:** Yes…he tortured you…

**MIKE:** In that case, I'll get straight to the point, the point when that sicko deserved his punishment of death…

_I convinced him to come to the parlour, saying that his creations were alive with the children's souls…least did he know that they wanted to kill him. The animatronics' looked towards the door and John entered, slowly and casually. He didn't make any sudden movements and his hands were up…he was pressing his back up against the wall, gilding across it. The mascots gasped, in front of them was the man responsible for their deaths._

_"My…children" John said, softy. "My beautiful children…oh, my…you are actually living things…"_

_"IT'S HIM" Shouted Freddy._

_"GET HIM!" Shouted Bonnie._

_The three robots went to make a grab of John but he stuck his hands out and shouted. "WAIT!" He cried. "I've…done nothing to you!"_

_"Done nothing?" asked Freddy in a sarcastic voice. "Done NOTHING? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KILLED US! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MADE US LIKE THIS!"_

_"But looked at you!" said John calmly. "You've lived. You are what I ever dreamed off…my creations…alive! You are beautiful!"_

_"This guy is crazy!" stated Bonnie._

_"No, I am what created you…you are my lovely children. I'm your loving father, I made you…"_

_"YOU CURSED US!" Shouted Freddy, while doing this Chica came to my aid and rested me in one of the booths. "WE ARE NOT YOUR CHILDREN! YOU TOOK OUR LIVES! Now…we're going to take our revenge that we've waited for all these years. FINALLY!"_

_John quickly glided across the wall and felt a hard lump dig into his back, he quickly turned around and saw it was a fire alarm. He turned back at Freddy and company, who were pushing chairs and climbing over tables to get to him. He raised his ice picked, in a notion that he was going to smash the alarm._

_"STOP!" He shouted. "If you come near me, I'll activate this alarm! It'll set off the sprinklers!" he said in a serious tone and with that, Freddy and Bonnie stopped in their tracks…they knew what would happen to them if water got in certain places…though crying didn't seem to affect them as it wasn't much. "Ah, so you do know what will happen to you…they didn't make you waterproof…"_

_"What do you want?" Growled Freddy._

_"I just…want you to love me again, just like before" smiled John._

_"YOU NEVER LOVED US!" Shouted Bonnie. "YOU HURT US!"_

_"And we never loved you in the first place" finished Freddy_

_"But I helped the pain go away, didn't I? I helped ease your pain!" said John, trying to reason with them…it didn't work. The man was crazy. A mad man._

_"NO, YOU DIDN'T!" Continued Freddy, his eyes becoming black, as did Bonnies. "WHAT YOU DID WAS NOT LOVE, IT WAS MURDER. COLD, BLOODED MURDER. YOU TOOK OUR LIVES…and you will pay for it…your fucking crazy!"_

_"No…I'm not" said John angrily. "You don't understand…you'll never understand. Well, if you can't love me back in your plastic bodies…maybe you'll love me in a different life!"_

_John was about to break the glass on the alarm but I managed to use all my strength and grabbed him, throwing him on the floor…how he didn't see me with the corner of his eye, I'll never know…but it worked…I got him away from the alarm and thrown him towards Freddy. Freddy picked him and looked at John straight into his eyes…as John's eyes widened, staring through Freddy's black-pitch eyes._

_"This is for all the suffering you've caused us!" snarled Freddy but had a wicked smile._

_A click and a snap was heard from John's shoulder, pulling it out of the socket and then twisting it back, snapping more of the bone. John wailed in pain, screaming from the top of his voice. Bonnie took her turn and used her guitar to smash his face with, a mighty swing, and impacting on the side of his face…John spat out blood and chippings off teeth. He fell hard to the ground…his pain must've been ten times worse than mine…but who cares, he deserved it. Chica them stepped on his face, his cheeks sticking out a bone and jaw, dislocated, more teeth coming apart. Three stamps, three full heavy metal feet impacts towards flesh and now mangled face of John, looking almost unrecognizable…Chica's feet were stained in blood and bits of flesh, maybe chipping of bone…pool of blood surrounding John's head…but somehow, the fat piece of shit was still alive…wheezing his breaths, maybe swallowing some blood in progress as he gurgled out sounds of pain and forgiveness. No, fuck that._

_"Arr, don't be having all the fun, me hearties!", I looked around to see Foxy, his sinister smile, enjoying the sight of what was happening to John. Foxy kneeled down to the helpless fat man. His hook, nice and shiny but about to be soaked in blood was pulled back, like a punching stance and like a shot, he impacted through John's back with great force and his chest burst opened, the hook exiting John out the front, a chunk of blood soaked heart, ripped and half beating…John saw this sight and gasps, gurgling more blood, little bits of pink flesh flowing out with the blood. Foxy twisted his arm and John felt it, in his last light of life, he felt the arm of Foxy rubbing against the other half of his heart and the warm arm touching his broken rib cage…after looking at Foxy's damaged, he looked up towards the other three merchnics, who all stared at him in delight._

_"I…l-loved…y-you" he struggled to say. "M-M-M-My deee-death will b-be avengeeeeeed…"…he just stopped, his sentence dragging out along with his last breath, his eyes stayed opened and looked straight at Freddy, who was panting through anger and joy. Bonnie's legs gave way and sat down quickly. Foxy, pulled his arm out of John, bringing more flesh getting caught on his hook. Chica again went straight to me. I was feeling pale, a little weak…maybe the adrenaline drained me out. She kissed me, as I did back to her and then we hugged. I smiled at her, she smiled back through her tears…_

**CAKE:** It was the animaltronics that killed him? Which explains why the police didn't have nothing on you…it confused them because all they found were finger prints to children back in 1987…it got so bizarre, they just dropped it…but the tape was never found at the time…

**MIKE:** That's because I destroyed it…like you said, it would've cause confusion…all I said to the police was that the murder was dead and I…got praise for it, a local hero…if only for a little while…

**CAKE:** And then…along came Daniel Kanes…John's son…

**MIKE:** Yes…the little prick…he managed to get his interview and information and now it was his turn to get revenge on those who killed his father…he was crazy too…just like his father…

**CAKE:** And of course…he was killed too…

MIKE: Yes…I guess it was in the family blood…a real nut job, claiming his father did nothing wrong…he wiped out the animatronics…but luckily, I kept the blue prints and could repair them.

**CAKE:** And so…how did Daniel die?

**MIKE:** (Bits his lips) After he shot my girlfriend…and my friends..I just…lost control, by this time…I had had enough…

_FLASHBACK MEMORY (But still explained to Cake)_

_**MIKE:**__I'll kill you for what you did…she did nothing wrong…AND LIKE YOUR FATHER, YOU TOOK HER LIFE AWAY, AS WELL AS THE REST FOR NO OTHER REASON EXCEPT TO HAVE JUSTICE OVER WHAT YOUR PISS-FILLED FATHER DID! (Slightly calmer, almost panting) Your father had no reason to live for what he did…and you killed my love and my friends…_

_Daniel had his eyes wide open, a pyscho look in his eyes, biting down on his lip. He then started to walk closer to Mike, who stood his ground, not leaving Chica's lifeless body. Daniel pointed towards Mike's head, close enough for an easy range but a few feet away to keep his distance._

_**DANIEL:**__Well then…you can join them!_

_Daniel pulled the trigger, Mike winched. No gun sound. Daniel pumped the shotgun again and repeats the action but this did nothing, it was empty._

_**DANIEL:**__Shit, no!_

_Mike made a grab for the shotgun, both holding on for dear life, avoiding the open barrel to be pointed at either of them. They struggled but Mike pushed Daniel with all his strength, and impacting on a table. Mike pushed the gun into Daniel's throat, choking him…but Daniel kneed Mike in the groin and pushed him off, Mike down with a thud and Daniel held the gun like a baseball bat and swung at Mike's face, the impact twisted Mike's head and forcefully turning his body around. Daniel whaled in laughter, the adrenaline forcing through Mike's body as he got up and dodged the second swipe and backing off from the third. Daniel attempted a fourth swing but missed completely and Mike punched him in the face, left hook and again with the right making Daniel drop the weapon. Mike kicked the gun away, Daniel tried to numb his face, covering it with his hands, where he was punched but Mike grabbed him and threw him over an undamaged table, rolling at the edge and smacking hard on the ground. Mike ran around the table but Daniel shot up quickly and upper cutted Mike in the chin, then a hard head butt on the nose, breaking it…like a burst balloon, the blood quickly flowed from Mike's nose, no hesitation from Daniel as he kicked Mike's left leg making him fall down…Daniel just stared at Mike, moaning in pain, enjoying his minor feat, before kicking him hard several times in the chest…the wind being knocked out of Mike as each impact kick got worse, more painful and uncomfortable…but through sheer determination, Mike managed to ignore the pain for a few seconds and made a grab on Daniel's kicking foot, quickly twisted it, Daniel gasp and twisted his body to follow his foot, making him hop, then grabbing the other foot and with force pulled them, Daniel lost his footing and face planted the floor, a chip of tooth flying out the mouth and the jaw, closing on his tongue, chopping of the edge, his mouth spat out blood and flowed, surrounding pain covered his jaw and face. Daniel couldn't move, the pain unbearable, Mike pulled himself together and climb on top of Daniel, grabbing his hair and lifting his head up, Daniel whimpered._

_**MIKE:**__This…is for killing my friends…and my TRUE LOVE!_

_No guilt came across Mike and he forcefully slammed Daniel's head into the black and white tiled floor, repeating this mouth more times than he should. Crack and snap, squelching of flesh heard from each slamming impact, bits of blood flied everywhere, a pool now created from Daniel's damaged face. The whimpering stopped…and so did Mike, who gasped and breathed heavily, letting go of Daniel's head, which limped…like it wasn't joined to the neck. Mike slowly climbed of Daniel, his pains now coming into play…he dragged himself away from Daniel…he sighed, breathing slowly now…Daniel just lied there, face down in his own pool of blood…he didn't move, not an inch…dead, maybe? Mike then turned around, through his pains to see Chica, her dead body unmoved…he sobbed at the sight of this, tears mixing into his blood covered face…_

_**MIKE:**__Chica…I'm so sorry…I-I'm…so sorry…I let you down…_

_Mike turned again but he gasps at the sight of a massive pool of blood but no body of Daniel. He cursed under his breath, looking round…nothing. He was about to stand up but then heard a click behind him. He didn't move and felt something heavy sticking at his head, poking him. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Daniel…pointing the shotgun at him…he sighed nervously in disappointment._

_**DANIEL:**__It's now loaded. This is Daniel Kanes uncovering the truth behind John Kanes, time to end this interview._

_Mike accepted his fate and closed his eyes, all he could see was his memories with Chica, how they laughed and loved each other, her beautiful smile and the way she moaned in pleasure, both bodies connected as one and the way she slowly and gently bounced on top of him and embracing each other's love._

_"Oh Mikey, I love you so much…"Mike smiled at this…"I love you too, Chica…don't worry, we'll be together again in another life"_

_Just then Daniel was pulled back by something, thus making him drop the shot gun. The scream from Daniel made Mike turn to see what was going on…his eyes widen as he gasped at the sight of Chica, standing behind Daniel, her feather covered hands, prying open Daniel's mouth and her eyes black as night._

_**CHICA:**__(Smiling) Let's party!_

_Chica gritted her teeth and her strength was simply amazing, she, without any effort, ripped open Daniel's head from his jaw, the cheeks ripped like paper, the skull snapping from the jaw joint, blood sprayed and flowed like a waterfall, his scream became normal to high pitch and then gurgled, the blood bubbling from his throat and the head was snapped off, veins ripped, bone cracked, chippings started following the exiting blood. Daniel's eyes became darkness and his body limped like a rag doll. Chica's body was covered in his dripping blood and then just dropped Daniel's top-half ripped head on the floor and letting his body flop to the ground, it was a massive mess._

_Mike was frightened at this site of this, she panted evilly at the sight of her damaged, smiling, she then looked over to Mike and then her eyes reverted back to normal, she then lost her footing and collapsed. Mike rushed to her aid._

_**MIKE:**__Jesus Christ, Chica, I thought you was dead…_

_**CHICA:**__I…c-couldn't b-be without you…_

_Mike cried happily and gave Chica a warm hug, she reacted the same way, her tears forming, happy to be back with the one she truly loved._

_**MIKE:**__I thought I lost you…_

_**CHICA:**__N-N-No-Not this time, you haven't…_

_END OF MEMORY._

**CAKE:** (_Impressed, smiling_) Wow…so Chica…the chicken, saved your life…?

**MIKE:**She did, yes…

**CAKE:** She must've…really loved you…

**MIKE:** Yes…and I loved her…

**CAKE:** Listen; changing the subject a bit…they ARE alive aren't they…? I mean, before I ask about the incidents at your restaurant and the horror attraction…could you tell me what happened to them?

**MIKE:** I will tell you that later, so all in good time…but…(Nods and smiles) yes, they are alive…

…..

**NOTES: Yes, more flashbacks that I mentioned in the last chapter…the thing is, I just want to get these out of the way before I get to the real good stuff…**

**Again, this will contain strong language and violence…meh…I think we're beyond that now, aren't we…you wouldn't expect anything less…**

**CAKE:** My God…so they are alive…?

**MIKE:** (_Smiling_) Alive and well.

**CAKE:** Could you…tell me where they are?

**MIKE:** I…(_Sighs a little_)…I'd rather not tell you.

**CAKE:** Why?

**MIKE:** Don't take offence but I don't trust you…

**CAKE:** What do you mean? I thought I gained your trust from you…since you've been telling about your past.

**MIKE:**Look, I've told this story a million times to the press…and to some psycho's…psycho's that wanted revenge…if I tell you my story, I might up with a blade to my throat or something…I also don't believe you are who you said you are…

**CAKE:** (_Frowns, a tad upset_) Mr Schmidt…I understand what's happened to you in the past, I really do…but I've got no reason to kill you…I'm just a reporter that's all…I'm not related to John or Daniel…I'm just here to help an innocent man who I don't want to see executed for something he didn't do…(_Sighs_) Mr Schmidt…you have to believe me…

**MIKE:**It's hard to…considering what's happened to me…

**CAKE:** (_Leans in_) And I do fully understand that, Mr Schmidt, I really do…please…

Mike bits his lip again and just stares at Cake, who looks at him back like an innocent puppy, begging to accept him. Mike shakes his head slowly and then shrugs his shoulders.

**MIKE:** Look, I 'll give you the benefit of the doubt…

**CAKE:** (_Nods_) Okay…

**MIKE:** But I'm not telling you where my friends are…at least not yet, until I gain your full trust.

**CAKE:** Yes, that's completely fine…I understand.

**MIKE:** Thank you…

**CAKE:** Well, in that case…let's move on to what happened at your restaurant…(_Mike slightly shudders_) The footage I've seen is grainy but visible, if only just…but no sound…

**MIKE:** Question for you…

**CAKE:** Uh…okay, what?

**MIKE:** How the hell did you get footage of my restaurant…I thought the explosion destroyed it all?

**CAKE:** It pretty much did…but from what I saw…there was a purple suited guy…and he…started acting…weird…I couldn't really make it out…

**MIKE:**Yeah…he was all sorts of things…he had different names…he was a…(_Laughs_) God, it sounds fucking stupid saying it now…but…he was a robot…

**CAKE:** A robot…? What like…?

**MIKE:** An animatronic, yes…

**CAKE:** This…this makes sense again…no traces of DNA found…the only burnt flesh that was found on the scene were…people that went missing...sometimes children…but one was from a newscaster…

**MIKE:** Yeah…he…killed many people to keep his outer layer skin fresh…over his endo skeleton…

**CAKE:** Like…the Terminator…

**MIKE:** Pretty much…oh, I forgot to mention…he killed one of the children that went missing from Freddy's…the third child…that child becoming…Chica…

**CAKE:** Wait, what…?

**MIKE:** Oh yeah…I forgot to mention…the children that John and the purple guy killed were stuffed into animatronic suits…

**CAKE:** Yeah, I got that part…

**MIKE:** Right…well their souls stayed with the animatronics and used them as vessels, I suppose…hence the robots were given life…they had souls of the murdered children.

**CAKE:** Oh man…it's crazy but…it all adds up…

**MIKE:** Nice to know someone believes me…

**CAKE:** So what about this purple guy? Did he have a trapped soul…?

**MIKE:** No…no, no…he was created by John Kanes…he made him as a robot brother to his son, Daniel…but was worried that people will find out he had made a second "son", so he took him to Freddy Fazbears and used him as an animatronic…a balloon boy…who had an interest of John's actions…killing people. So the boy robot tried it himself…he killed a little girl…who, like I said, became Chica in a different life…

**CAKE:** Wow…

**MIKE:** Soon after…John upgraded him…made him taller but again was worried what the outside world would think…so in order to make him look real…he…killed some people and used their flesh and skin…to make him look…human…a few blood squibs here and there…but of course, flesh rots…so he kept doing it until…John locked him away…the police were getting close but…couldn't find a thing…

**CAKE:** So…how did he come back…?

**MIKE:** After John was killed…Daniel activated him again and told him the news…revenge were on both of their minds…and even to this day I still don't understand how Guy Kanes managed to get a job as a reporter…all I know, is he killed people…but because he didn't exists on the system…police couldn't trace him…all that just to get close to me…madness.

**CAKE:** So he…got a job…but what a minute…he'd need to have a social security number, wouldn't he?

**MIKE:** Again…I don't know how he did it…but he succeeded…

**CAKE:** And so he became a reporter…so, what happened to him then?

**MIKE:** I'll tell you…

_FLASHBACK MEMORY (But also telling Cake the story)_

_He was crazy…but I assumed John built him like that…he…said things like…how he'd stop a child from crying…_

_**PURPLE:**__Oh, he will. (Puts down the binoculars down and turns to look at the cameraman) Do you know how to stop a whiney child from crying? It's simple, you put a plastic bag over his head…soon the screaming stops…I want a child to stop screaming, he refuses, I kill him…_

And again…

_**PURPLE:**__(Leans slightly forward) Michael…do you know how to stop a whiney child from crying?_

_**MIKE:**__I…uh…I don't…I don't follow…?_

_**PURPLE:**__It's a simple question, really! I'll ask again… do you know how to stop a whiney child from crying?_

_**MIKE:**__No…not really…_

_**PURPLE:**__It's simple…I dunk his head in water, it only takes a few minutes but after those minutes…he makes no more sound…_

_**MIKE:**__Why are you telling me this…?_

_**PURPLE:**__Because when I want something done, I'll do it…the child whines…I want him to stop and I make him stop! And what I want is for you to corporate and answer my questions truthfully…do you think you can do that, Mike?_

Those poor children…he…he even killed his cameraman…for no reason…

_**CAMERAMAN:**__Right, that's it! The camera's ready to go!_

_**PURPLE:**__(Turns his head to the cameraman) Is it recording?_

_**CAMERAMAN:**__No, not yet, shall I press the-…_

_**PURPLE:**__There's no need, thank you!_

_Guy Purple pulls out a one-shot pocket pistol from his suit's pockets and with no hesitation, points and shoots the cameraman in the head, a perfect shot in the middle of the head above his eyes, blood burst out with chunks of small flesh, the bullet going through and coming out the other side. The cameraman didn't even get to react, Mike jumped out of his seat in fright and shock._

In cold blood, he killed him…and then the son of a bitch mentions that he's planted a bomb somewhere in the restaurant…but eventually…we tried to take him on…but he was…pure evil…

_Foxy and Freddy were ready for action; the next couple of moments could prove to be really unpredictable. Mike and Chica walked closely to Freddy, to have a form of protection for themselves. The purple robot got himself together, blood and oil still dripping from ripped wounds but he got himself together, clicking his neck and fixing his joints…he then noticed his hand was missing and assessed the damage…turning and twisting his arm._

_**PURPLE:**__(Sigh) Could somebody give me a hand. (The others don't respond as they are shocked at the sight in front of them…he sighs again) There is no fucking sense of humour in this place!_

_**FREDDY:**__(Whispers to Mike) Mike…I think you better get the shotgun…_

_**MIKE:**__(Whispers back) Yeah, I was thinking the same thing…_

_**PURPLE:**__(Looking down himself) And my wonderful purple suit…it's ruined. (Angry) This shit stains, you know!_

_**FREDDY:**__(Still whispering to Mike) You go while we distract him…_

_**MIKE:**__Okay…just…be careful…_

_**FREDDY:**__I…I can't promise that…now go…_

_Mike starts to make his way to the door but then the purple guy notices this._

_**PURPLE:**__Excuse me, where do you think you're going?_

_**FOXY:**__Where you'll be going laddie…to the sunken depths of HELL!_

_Foxy then ran and pounced towards the purple machine, his speed was simply amazing but the purple guy was quicker and simply stuck his good hand out and grabbed Foxy by the neck and spinned him around and chucked back towards Vixen, crashing into her…this cause her face to crack and then shatter, bits falling off her face…she didn't respond. The purple guy jumped over the counter and saw Freddy run towards him. The machine just smiled and wanted to see what Freddy would do, which wasn't much. Meanwhile Mike and Chica ran to Foxy and Vixen's aid…Mike lifted Foxy up, though while heavy, he managed to get Foxy on his feet but then Foxy slumped into a kneeling position, supported by one knee. Chica went to check on Vixen…but Vixen was motionless._

_**MIKE:**__Foxy…are you-..?_

_**FOXY:**__Lad, g-get ye…self out of h-here…_

_**MIKE:**__But…_

_**FOXY:**__NOW, LADDIE!_

_Over to Freddy and the purple machine._

_**PURPLE:**__Show me what you got…brother robot!_

_**FREDDY:**__I ain't your brother!_

_Freddy grew frustrated, how dare he call him brother…this machine was no brother of his. Freddy punches the purple machine across the face but he didn't flinch…again Freddy grew frustrated and punched him again about four times more, with purple guy only reacting with a small flinch but nothing to show any improvement on the situation for Freddy…Freddy's hand started to hurt and slowly go numb…he looked at the purple guy, not believing that he didn't flinch. The purple machine just shrugged and smiled, exposing some blooded teeth._

_**PURPLE:**__My turn, is it?_

_The purple machine clenched his good hand and swung a powerful punch across Freddy's face, the impact was so powerful that it completely smashed the face of his face into broken plastic and ripped facial metal skull, like it was paper…Freddy's body twisted and almost losing his balance and footing…Mike was at the door but the sound of the smash made him look towards Freddy…he gasped and his heart pounding…Freddy's face was exposed, only his eyes and metallic teeth could be seen…oil covered the exposing metal and wires. Freddy tried to walk but couldn't get the balance right._

_**MIKE:**__FREDDY!_

_Freddy had no expression…so could only nod towards Mike…his voice sounding of sympathy and a sense of giving up._

_**FREDDY:**__(Glitching voice) It's…i-it's o-ook-okay, Mike..it…it's…i-it's o-okaaa-aay_

_A fist then burst through Freddy's head…and within seconds, Freddy's body limped._

_**MIKE:**__NOOOOOOO! FREDDY!_

_The cruel purple machine ripped off Freddy's head, sparks flew but died down quickly and he chucked it towards Mike…he cursed before getting his hands up to protect himself from impact and further pain but was pushed off his feet by the heavy metal impact. Mike slumped to the floor, almost knocked out. Chica screamed his name and ran towards him…Mike's nose started to drip blood. The purple machine watched Mike and Chica in an odd fascinating state…it somehow reminded him how his father would treat him…touch him…love him...and played with him in a naughty fashion._

_**PURPLE:**__(To himself) Father treated me like that…with care and love…and fucked me…he didn't see me as a robot…he saw me as a son…a…human…_

_But this made the purple guy angry…it also reminded him why he was here…to avenge his father, John and his brother Daniel…to kill those responsible. He then turned and slowly walked over to Foxy, who was still dazed but slowly getting his strength back…what ever he had left, pulling himself up with a table and putting his weight on it. The purple machine just looked down at Foxy and Foxy looked up, anger grew across his face, he growled and gritted his teeth, dripping out some oil in the process._

_**PURPLE:**__Why are you helping him? Don't you understand what he has done?_

_**FOXY:**__Ya…d-dog! Why d'ya think? He be my…friend…_

_**PURPLE:**__But he's a murderer…oh, I've heard rumours about you and your weak friends…especially stuff on the tape recorder…you have the urge to kill…but only those who kill upon others…so why does Mike still live? I thought you despise murderous…?_

_**FOXY:**__Aye, I do…but Mikey never killed anyone…he be a good lad…he never killed wee children…but ye father did, that scumbag…innocent children's lives takin' away…_

_**PURPLE:**__But my father didn't kill children…he helped them…and so did I!_

_**FOXY:**__He…killed US! And then ye go and kill a wee girl…_

_**PURPLE:**__No…we brought them freedom! (Then becomes puzzled with Foxy's comment) You? Killed you? What do you mean?_

_**FOXY:**__When that scum killed us…our…souls took over them bodies…the same ones we were stuffed in…cursed…forever a animatronic…_

_**PURPLE:**__But…my father built you…programmed you…?_

_**FOXY:**__No laddie…we are real, compare to you…you are just…a machine…a wee chip in your head…_

_**PURPLE:**__Fascinating. (Looks at Chica and then back to Foxy) So…the girl I killed is…here, in this room…the one who left their fingers prints over my brothers face! She will be the last one to go…I'll make her suffer! Now, as for you…I shall set you free from your curse…you don't have to thank me. (Smiles)_

_The purple machine goes to stamp on Foxy's face but Foxy quickly blocks the foot, crossing his arms together making a form of a shield…Foxy tried to push back the foot but Foxy was getting weaker and weaker…the foot pushing down on him was way to strong and heavy…purple lifted his foot up and produced another forceful stamp…Foxy's long nose snapped and cracked, teeth breaking or becoming loose…and his nose was no more, like a trod-on coke can…the jaw twisted…Foxy felt his end coming to a near…he was far to weak…he then averted his eyes over to Vixen…who's eyes faded and lost colour…just staring into lifeless space…she had passed on. Foxy, though through pain, produced a tear, not for discomfort but for his only love…and he tried to smile, despite his jaw being mangled._

_**FOXY:**__T-T-To-Together…forever, Vixen…my b-beautiful Vixen…_

_Purple produced his last stamp on Foxy, this impact burst through Foxy's head, like a burst water balloon but instead, plastic and metal flew and spread everywhere…as did some oil. Foxy's body twitched and then…became no more…_

He killed Freddy, Foxy and Vixen…forgot to mention, she was a robot I built from spare parts…almost like Foxy but gave her a feminine twist…then…the purple bastard started on Chica and…I…I…didn't know she was…p-pregnant…

_**MIKE:**__DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!_

_The purple machine slowly turned his head towards Mike, his fist ready to produce a final blow on Chica…and his expression was anger, showing this through gritted teeth and frown…_

_**MIKE:**__Don't you DARE touch her…it's me you want…ME! I killed your pathetic brother, I did!_

_**CHICA:**__M-Mike…no…_

_**MIKE:**__It's me you fucking want…so, let her go! (The purple machine just looks at him still) WELL? COME ON THEN! IT'S ME YOU WANT, IT'S ME!_

_The purple machine slowly smiled and chuckled at Mike, his brave stance and words were amusing to him…he then looked at Chica with almost pity and then looked back at Mike, with a cheeky evil smile._

_**PURPLE:**__You will sacrifice your life for this yellow chicken?_

_**MIKE:**__Yes!_

_**PURPLE:**__You will sacrifice your life for something that isn't fucking human?_

_**MIKE:**__I've said before…she's more human than you!_

_**PURPLE:**__Well, we'll see about that then, shall we? After I smash her ugly face in, all you'll see is metal and wires…how human is that? She's not!_

_**MIKE:**__I love her…let her go…it's me you want…_

_**PURPLE:**__You know what, I've changed my mind…I think I'll kill you last Mike, so you can watch her die…_

_**MIKE:**__NO! IT'S ME YOU WANT! JUST LET HER GO!_

_**PURPLE:**__Look at you, it's not brave…it's pathetic. (Kneelsdown to Chica, now on top of her, his weight to strong for her) You love her, right? Well, let's see if she loves you…(He grabs her head and forces her to look at Mike) Do you love him?_

_**CHICA:**__(Crying) Ye…yes…_

_**PURPLE:**__TELL HIM THAT!_

_**CHICA:**__(Looksat Mike, almost smiling through her tears) I…I love you, Mikey…I always have…_

_**MIKE:**__(Making tears of his own) I k-know…I love you too, my sweetheart…_

_**PURPLE:**__Aww, isn't that sweet…but oh, there's something else…isn't there?_

_**MIKE:**__Please, just let her go…you've had your fun…_

_**PURPLE:**__But we've just gotten started…(To Chica) Does he know?_

_**MIKE:**__Know what…?_

_**PURPLE:**__Oh dear, it seems he doesn't…_

_**CHICA:**__No…p-please…_

_**PURPLE:**__Is it his?_

_**CHICA:**__Please…_

_**PURPLE:**__IS IT HIS?_

_**CHICA:**__YES!_

_**MIKE:**__Wha…what? Chica…what is he…(Loses his sentence)_

_**PURPLE:**__Tell him…(Chica whimpers) TELL HIM!_

_Chica whimpers even more, he takes short breaths while crying, she stutters at first but then finds space between her cry and breathing to talk._

_**CHICA:**__I'm…I-I…I'm pregnant…_

_Mike couldn't believe what he was hearing, those words sounded wonderful to him at first but due to the situation, those words felt more shocking and fear than anything he's heard._

_**CHICA:**__Your…your gonna be a father…_

_Mike wanted to feel joy but seeing his beautiful girl in the position she was in, he couldn't help but feel helpless and disbelieve. Mike took a few steps back…those words kept repeating in his head, over and over again…Mike's emotions were all over the place but eventually he concentrated on the situation on hand._

_**MIKE:**__How…how do you know…she's…?_

_**PURPLE:**__Well, it's like you said Mike, I'm just a robot. I have senses, you know…she's bearing a child…and if you want my opinion…it's disgusting…_

_**MIKE:**__Fuck you…_

_**PURPLE:**__It'll be a freak…how would you explain this to the world? This isn't a fucking furry fanfiction, you know…where everything ends happy and your baby being normal…no, it'll be a monster, a freak…an abomination!_

_**MIKE:**__JUST LET HER GO…I BEG OF YOU!_

_**PURPLE:**__No!_

_**MIKE:**__PLEASE!_

_**PURPLE:**__No…you took two loved ones from me…it's only fitting I do the same!_

_The purple machine then punches Chica's stomach with a mighty forceful punch, ripping through her plastic layer and smashing through her insides. She gasped and gagged…the pain becoming sharp and surrounding. Mike screamed her name and went running towards the purple machine but he failed in an attempt to get the purple machine of Chica and ran into the machine's handless arm, sharp rods sticking into his stomach, he gagged also…blood slowly dripping out of him…he bit his lip and let the pain take over him. The purple machine smiled and pulled away his arm as the sharp metal rods left Mike's body, he felt the cold metal leave his insides, the blood flowing out of him, now the hole was made bigger…Mike moaned and tighten up the hole with his hands and fell to his knees, he looked at his wound…the blood dripping out of his hole and pouring into his trousers…Chica saw Mike in pain and started to cry but no sound could come out of her at first…her pain was just getting worse…the purple machine grabbed bits inside her and ripped everything…and was surprised to feel some warm flesh inside her…he nodded at his strange discovery but then ripped that too…she gagged some more…oil spilling everywhere and with a forceful yank…ripped her insides…her stomach sparkled and fizzed…she glitched but still alive…the pain now unbearable…she slowly turned her head towards Mike, who was still staring at his wound…her tears flooded her rosy cheeks…Mike managed to life his head up…he stared into Chica's eyes…taking deep breaths…Chica's voice box glitched and became static…after a few seconds it was normal…_

_**CHICA:**__I'm…s-s-sooor-ssooorrrry…I didn't t-tell you…sooner…_

_**MIKE:**__Chica…_

_**CHICA:**__I l-loooooo-ve you, M-Mikey…_

_**PURPLE:**__Oh, enough of this SHIT!_

_The purple machine then ripped off her beak with his good hand, pain again surrounded her but got worse each time…she screamed but quickly became silent as the purple machine shoved her beak into her eye, smashing the plastic and clearly ripping through her brain…destroying her only function of living…and then her other eye rolling to the back of her head…no sound…darkness overcomed her and death made his appearance to her…she was not functioning…she was gone…she was dead…_

**CAKE:** Pregnant…my God…I'm…s-so sorry…

**MIKE:** Yeah…(_Wipes tears from his eyes_)…well…t-that's in the past now…

**CAKE:** Then…what happened…?

**MIKE:** Bonnie…she…stopped him…found the bomb and stuffed it down the purple guy's throat…

_**PURPLE:**__It's over, Mr Schmidt…I've won…you can't help them, you haven't got the parts to fix them…(Mike holds back his tears…he sees something behind the purple machine) Face it, I've won…I'VE WON! Now really is the time to end this interview…I believe I got want I wanted…REVENGE, FOR ME…FOR MY BROTHER…AND…FOR MY FATHER! (Pulls back his broken handless arm, the rods pointing towards Mike, ready to impale him) I have completed what I was supposed to do…goodbye Mr Schmidt!_

_**MIKE:**__You…haven't completed…a-anything yet…_

_**PURPLE:**__I have, Mr Schmidt, I have…_

_Just then, the purple machines head was pulled back, making him lose his balance, he gasped in shock when he saw Bonnie, hovering over him…his head in her grasp and noticed she was holding something._

_**BONNIE:**__THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS! EAT THIS!_

_Bonnie forced what looked like three sticks of dynamite taped together in his mouth, she used all her strength to push it through his mouth, his teeth were breaking and jaw being stretched and almost becoming dislocated…he then used his rod arm and stabbed Bonnie with it, she felt it go inside her, she screamed but was determined to finish the job…the flashing light was in his mouth, his jaw was glowing red…he swung his other hand at her face and grabbed her nose._

_**BONNIE:**__MIKE! (Mike was almost passing out, he fluttered his eyes) MIKEY! (Mike heard Bonnie's voice, getting his attention) THE DETONATOR, MIKEY, THE DETONATOR!_

_Mike almost forgot about that, he turned to look at the bomb trigger, it was a few yards away from him…he then looked back at Bonnie and nodded, he got up, the pain came back and more blood was pushed out of him…he staggered towards the table with the trigger, like a drunk…he slumped onto the soft cushion chair…he moaned in pain…but let it pass and grabbed the trigger…he looked over to Bonnie, who seemed to be losing the struggle._

_**BONNIE:**__PRESS IT!_

_Mike hesitated…_

_**MIKE:**__No…I…I can't…_

_Just then the purple machine ripped the front of Bonnie's face, she screamed and her voice glitched. She then did another force push to the dynamite, ripping the jaw off the purple guy, his outer flesh falling off his face…splatting on the floor…me muffled his words but was extremely angry and determined to win this small battle._

_**BONNIE:**__LEAVE…L-LEEE-LEAVE!...(Mike hesitates again)…Do-don't fooor-get about…u-us…_

_Mike sadly nodded…he got up and stumbled to the door…though unlocked when he let the purple guy in, it still felt heavy to open…maybe because of the blood loss and it was making him weak…nevertheless, he pushed it slightly. He then heard another scream…the inside of Bonnie's face was no more…just an empty cast…the purple machine tried to pull the dynamite out but it was stuck. He cursed through his muffled words…he gave up and headed towards Mike, his eyes were red and he screamed towards Mike, a scream like a dying child. Mike looked at the trigger and put his thumb on the red button…he started to shake…and closed his eyes…he suppressed the disturbing scream the purple machine was making and just smiled at the wonderful time he spent with Chica._

_**MIKE:**__I'm coming guys. I'll see you again, Chica…in another life…I love you…_

_Mike pressed the button, a yellow ball exploded from the purple machine and within seconds…darkness._

_END OF FLASHBACK MEMORY_

**MIKE:** That's…that's all I can remember from that night…next thing I knew…I was in hospital…and I had lost everything…my restaurant…my friends…my beautiful Chica…

**CAKE:** I can't imagine the shit you've been through Mr Schmidt…I really can't…

**MIKE:** The shit I've been through? That's nothing…you wait until I talk about the horror attraction place…and the golden bunny…which they code named…"Springtrap"…but…it's not his actual name…his name is…

….

**GUARD:** Right, that's it! Visiting time is over!

**CAKE:** What? (_Looks at his watch_) Really…?

**GUARD:** Yes, you've been talking for over an hour…

Mike mumbles under his breath as he was so close to telling Cake who the golden bunny really was.

**CAKE:** Wow, that time did go quick…

**MIKE:** (_Sighs_) Yeah…

**CAKE:** Sorry, what were you going to say?

**MIKE:** The golden bunny…he's-

**GUARD:** (_Towards Cake_) I just said visiting hours are over, you must leave.

**CAKE:** Well…can I make an appointment to see him tomorrow?

**GUARD:** I don't see why not…what do you think, Schmidt?

**MIKE:** Your timing is awful! We were talking!

**GUARD:** Watch it; you should count yourself lucky you was given this much time…now get up! Come on, MOVE!

**CAKE:** Sir, he is innocent…show some respect

**GUARD:** Do I look like I care? Show respect to a murderer? He's a criminal, lowlife scum!

**CAKE:** Well…

**GUARD:** Look, while he is in here, he is under my rules. Now beat it, you can see him tomorrow!

**CAKE:** Fine! (_To Mike_) You okay with that, Mr Schmidt?

**MIKE:** Sure…it's…it's good to talk to someone who…

**GUARD:** Come on, that's enough…you lovebirds can talk tomorrow!

The guard pushes Mike, who almost loses his balance…he looks at the guard angrily, the guard just chuckles to himself. Though through his frustrations, Mike looks towards Cake, who lifts his hand up and makes a small wave…Mike liked the gesture and smiles back at him, before the guard pushes him some more. Cake just simply left the room.

A few seconds later, the door to Mike's cell opens and Mike is punched in violently, he loses his balance and falls face first onto the concrete ground, his hands barely protecting his fall as he was still hand cuffed…the pain was sharp but short around his nose…the guard was standing over him, looking down at him with no pity, he shakes his head and "tsk" at him before kicking Mike in the chest…Mike gasps, the brutal force of the kick knocking the wind out of him and felt like his stomach had moved out of place…Mike coughed…again the guard kicked him in the chest…Mike couldn't take it, almost struggling to breath but eventually takes in some air…the guard then pulls something out of his pocket…a piece of paper…badly screwed up but the writing was still readable.

**GUARD:** Care to explain this, Schmidt?

Mike heard the guards question but could only respond back by coughing and taking in more air…he pushed himself up and looked at the guard…then at the piece of paper in his hand.

**GUARD:** Well, Schmidt, care to tell me what this is about? (_Mike doesn't respond…he knew he was in trouble_) Your silence is enough for me, Schmidt! But for the hell of it let me read it out to you, just to jog your memory…

**MIKE:** That's…m-mine…

The guard then stamps on Mike's leg, not quite breaking it but the pain feeling like he had, a short scream and then frustrating gasps, trying to ignore the pain. The guard then clears his throat and reads what was on the paper.

**GUARD:** **"**To my wonderful, Mikey…**"** Good God, I'm gonna be sick… **"**I just want to let you know that we are all fine and well…we are staying at the cabin in the woods, you'll know the one I mean… the same cabin we made love in…the same cabin you took me to as my first trip outside of the restaurant…**"** (_To Mike_) What is she, a fucking Agoraphobian? First time outside? Christ, what a crazy woman… **"**It was the only place I could think of for all of us to stay…We want to thank you for helping us, for saving us from that-…well, dare I say his name? Anyway, we heard on the news what happened to you and it's not right…**"** Does this bitch know that you're guilty with the evidence piled on top of you?

**MIKE:** Don't…call her that…!

**GUARD:** Bitch! Bitch, bitch, fucking bitch! What are you gonna do about it, huh? Let me skip the boring stuff and get to the point…

**MIKE:** Give me that back!

**GUARD:** Ah, here we are! **"**Freddy has a plan, we're going to break you out of prison on the 26th June…I know that's less than a week away, so please hang in there…we're gonna come in disguised as guards, get the keys and release you…**"** (_Looks at Mike_) Do they really think to succeed in this? Do they really think we're stupid? And what idiot leaves this kind of note in his cell…you've just given yourself away, you stupid shit! (_Kicks Mike again, who moans_) We'll be on full alert on the 26th…and when your friends turn up, we'll shoot them on sight.

**MIKE:** N-No…no, please…

**GUARD:** Tough shit, Schmidt! I'll take this as evidence…looks like we'll bring the death sentence forward…how about that, eh? Idiot!

Mike didn't say anything…he looked down at the floor…how could he be so stupid to leave the note under his pillow, he forgot they do cell searches when an inmate leaves. The guard laughs at Mike, turns around and leaves the room…another guard closes the door and locks it. Mike's pain was dying down and got himself up, even though he felt like he had stomach cramps, he still managed to get himself sitting on the end of the bed…he looked at the door and could hear the footsteps fade…he bent down to his foot…and slowly twisted it off…this was his replacement while the metal one was pounded in evidence…he pulled off a small bit of plastic, the shape of a circle…he put his fingers in it and pulled out a piece of paper…he quickly put his right foot back on…and unrolled the paper…he had read it before but read it again, anyway…

_"Mikey…in order for this to work, you must purposely leave the first page somewhere in your cell so that it would be easy for the guards to find it…I'm praying they won't punish you but if they get a chance to read it, they'll think we're coming for you on the 26th…instead we'll come for you on the 24th…hopefully, it'll throw them off a bit…with Foxy's strength, we'll get you out x_

_Oh Mikey, I miss you so much…I miss your love to me…but don't worry, we'll get you out of there…and together, we'll put a stop to that Golden Bunny…once and for all…and clear your name_

_Hang in there._

_Love lots._

_Chica xxxxxxx_

_PS Best destroy this page_**_"_**

Mike nodded and simply smiled…he then screwed up the piece of paper and shoved it in his mouth…he couldn't stand other people chewing paper as it made his skin crawl with goose bumps but was too excited to care about that uncomfortable feeling…another thing on his mind was that he wanted to tell Cake what was going to happen, should he tell him about the escape plan…he wasn't so sure…maybe another visit tomorrow as promised by Cake would be enough to make up his mind…after all, Cake did say he wanted to help…maybe Cake can be trusted…

Only time will tell…

….

NEXT DAY. 23rd JUNE. ONE MORE DAY TILL THE POSSIBLE BREAK-OUT

Mike was sitting at a table in the visiting room, his hands still cuffed. He sighed as he was waiting for his visitor…Cake was running late but not by much…eventually, the other steel doors opened and a guard showed Cake in. Mike just stared at him, watching his every movement. Cake took his jacket and made himself comfortable on the bench, facing Mike.

**CAKE:** Sorry, I'm a bit late…traffic's a nightmare. (_He sits down and looks at Mike, who is still staring at him_) You…uh…are you alright?

**MIKE:** I'm just watching you.

**CAKE:** Watching me?

**MIKE:** Yeah.

**CAKE:** (_Smiles and shrugs_) Why…?

**MIKE:** I'm watching your body language.

**CAKE:** My body language?

**MIKE:** Yes. (_Slightly leans forward_) You see, people have different body languages…depending on the environment and situation…in this case, I'm gonna watch you react to what I'm going to tell you…

**CAKE:** Which is…?

**MIKE:** The Golden Bunny.

**CAKE:** Oh, right…we've come to that part already?

**MIKE:** Yeah, my point is…the last two people who interviewed me had small forms of reactions, different but still reactions…with Daniel, when I spoke about his father, I could see little movements…clicks…weather it was movement with his mouth or eyes…I could tell it was uncomfortable for him listening to what I had to say…Guy Purple had sarcasm but hated when I answered back to him…biting his lip was one…that's a reaction…

**CAKE:** So…you…don't trust me…

**MIKE:** You're nearly passing the test for me to trust you…I did notice you didn't react to when I talked about John, Daniel…or even Guy….

**CAKE:** So, what's the problem?

**MIKE:** How do I know you're not working for Golden Bunny?

**CAKE:** What…?

**MIKE:** You heard. I won't repeat myself.

**CAKE:** That's…insane…!

**MIKE:** Is it? How come you're not writing anything down? Or recording for that matter...what's your game?

**CAKE:** I…just…

**MIKE:** Because this interview is over!

**CAKE:** Listen, hear me out…

**MIKE:** Yes, I'm listening!

**CAKE:** I am…a reporter, a rookie but still a reporter…when they said they wanted someone to interview you, I jumped at the chance…

**MIKE:** Why?

**CAKE:** I…wanted to meet the Mike Schmidt…everyone wants to interview you…

**MIKE:** Everyone wants a piece of me, Cake! But I requested not to be interviewed…why this is so special to you?

**CAKE:** Look, I wasn't lying that I believe you because I do, I really do…every report and statement you made, news reports on TV… I grew fascinated…that…animatronics were alive and helped you…because since that day of 1987 I knew that wasn't just a robot malfunction…he tried to bite John, I know that now…but…to think…all this time, they were alive…it's these stories that made people not believe you…but I do! (_Sighs_) Your innocent and I want to help you…I'm not making note of this because what's the point…they'll just laugh at you…because they don't understand…but I do!

**MIKE:** Surely your office want a report of me though…wouldn't they be disappointed that you haven't written everything down?

**CAKE:** I couldn't careless…I can always find another job…for now…I just want to help you…and your friends…

**MIKE:** I see…

**CAKE:** I can help you take this…Golden Bunny down...and then you and your friends can live freely…and I'll prove you innocent…even if it kills me…

**MIKE:** You'd do that for me?

**CAKE:** Yes, I would.

**MIKE:** Okay…I'll tell you where my friends are…

**CAKE:** Thank you…

**MIKE:** But I want to talk about what happened at the horror attraction first…

**CAKE:** Of course…I understand…

**MIKE:** Then you'll know what we're up against…

**_2014 TWO MONTHS AFTER THE EXPLOSION._**

I was really lucky to get the insurance after the explosion…but it was pointless without my friends…that bastard purple guy killed them all…I couldn't bring them back like I did before, the blue prints were burnt along with everything else in that restaurant…I had lost them all…they were family to me…Chica was my…world…and to think that purple prick killed her while she was pregnant…he was pure evil…my unborn child…gone…I had spoken to Chica about having kids…but only as a joke as I'm sure it was biological impossible to have any…but I was wrong…God, I'm blabbering, sorry…where was I…ah yes…

Fazbears were back, they brought the land off me and I just simply agreed…I just signed that dotted sheet…even if I could rebuild the restaurant again what would be the point? My friends were dead…it wouldn't have been the same. It was Fazbear Junior I spoke to…his father passed away a few weeks before but they had this plan, a new idea to bring the Fazbear name up and running…they were going to turn it into a amusements…a horror attraction…I guess because of the past stories…it did make sense…something different…a theme horror attraction…literally based on the horrors of 1987, the murders…the bite…John Kanes…it pissed me off that they would highlight such events…of course, I was part of that history and they wanted me to be a part of it…I declined…anything to do with Freddy Fazbears was over for me…even though they gave me a generous pay for the land…they offered me stupid money to be a part of their stupid gimmick…No but each time they upped the offer, I'd say no, again…more money this time…and still I said no…but he wouldn't give up…

Phone calls, texts, answering machines, emails…even letters, telling me to have a meeting with Fazbear Junior…I ignored it all…until one day…

A week after the explosion, I saw adverts that the horror amusement was gonna open in a few days' time, they just needed to do a few finishing touches…I know this because of the messages they left me…so I went to a place they couldn't harass me…a local bar…leaving my phone at home…even that didn't work…

I…drunk myself silly, some more than most…today was one of the worse…taking shots after shots…maybe slowing down a bit for some beers…but I drank like a horse…depressed…empty…meaningless…nothing…

So this certain night…the bar a few punters in…nothing special…a few on the fruit machine, some mingled…some playing pool…me? I just sat at the bar feeling sorry for myself…the bartender was keeping an eye on me which was understandable…he had to help me a home a few times…to be honest I'm surprised I hadn't been barred…maybe he felt sorry for me…I do remember he gave me words of advice…but when your drunk, it goes through one ear and out the other…I didn't need help…I wanted to die…the only thing that kept me going was a little thing called "hope"…hope, that one day, my friends would return because…souls never die…though, the afterlife did feel tempting…maybe because I couldn't actually go through with it…

Yes, anyway…I was drinking myself to death again, when two tall guys walked into the bar…nice black suits, fucking sunglasses…I'm telling you, they were like cliché gangster type roughing's…I chuckled to myself…I knew they weren't here for a nice, cold, crisp beer…they were here for someone…they were here for me…somehow, I knew they were…

"There he is" said one of the suits…the other was on a phone…forgotten to mention…

They both walked up to me, I turned to look at them, and giving my "don't care" look, what did it matter anyway…they weren't gonna leave me alone…

"Another…" I said to the bartender, who was annoyed…understandable as I didn't say please, but I needed to get another drink as an excuse to stay…hopefully these smartly looking gentlemen could see this…nope.

"Mike Schmidt?" asked this guy, a really tall guy…as was his friend on the phone…

I sighed and turned on my swivel chair, pouting my lips…I indicated that they had the right person…the bartender gave me my drink…I grabbed it, ready to drink it…I didn't answer back but they had my attention.

"Are you Mike Schmidt?" asked the same guy.

"Obliviously" I said, sarcastically.

"We've found him" said the guy with the phone, there was noise coming from the phone…but I couldn't remember what was said…"Okay, sir, will do"…he puts his phone away. "You're coming with us"

"Fuck off!" I simply said, I turned around, about to take a swig of my drink but they both put their arms on my shoulders, the glass missing my mouth, spilling my drink…"Shit!" I moaned and without thinking, swung around and smashed one of them with the glass in my hand, smashing across his face…pure luck, the other moved out of the way…the fast movement made me queasy and eye sight a bit funny…the other guy grabbed my collar and pushed me against the bar…I got a quick glance at the other suited man on the floor…bleeding around his face and screaming in pain…until the man holding me punched me across the face…blank…nothing. He obviously knocked me out cold.

I'm not sure how long I was out…but I woke up in a office…I got my bearings and looked around…it was a nice, clean, almost posh office…the type that a big-wig would have…I then noticed the plaque on the shiny wooden desk…Freddy Fazbear. Junior…I had a slight chuckle to myself…but what did surprise me was that I wasn't tied to a chair…I could just get up and leave but no…a door behind me slammed, almost startled me…someone walked around me…and a glass of water was shoved into my face…

"Water, Mr Schmidt?"

I looked up at the man and of course it was Fazbear Junior…I then took a second glance at the water and accepted the offer…I didn't respond but just nodded and took the clear glass…I took a quick gulp…nice natural water…not that cold tap crap…

"Dear oh dear oh dear, Mr Schmidt…what are we to do with you?" He said, almost in a laughable tone. "On the old booze now, are we?"

I finished my drink quickly to answer him.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I asked, angrily.

"We have…we haven't heard from you for ages…"

"Only because I'm ignoring your pestering calls and messages…"

"A bit rude, isn't it?" He says as he pours himself a whisky.

"Look, whatever your gonna offer to me, I'm just gonna decline…I don't want any part of this…this fucking bullshit!" I said, now standing up…pointing towards him.

"Calm down, Mr Schmidt, calm down…take it easy" he said with his hands up but then goes and sits in his massive leather chair. "I just want to show you something…that's all"

"Christ, I'm not interested…get it through that thick skull of yours!"

"It'll be quick, Mr Schmidt…I promise...have a look what I'm doing…and then you can leave…"

"You swear?"

"Scouts honour!" he said.

"I never went to scouts!" I hissed.

"Good, neither did I" He said, he drank his whisky and sighed in relief of the taste, he put the glass down and stood up, showing me to the door. "This way, Mr Schmidt"

I'd admit, the place did look great but after a few doors and lift down to the ground floor…he entered a dark room…tiled patterned floor…paper stars on the ceiling…posters of animatronics…one that looked weird…drawn but it was a blue, maybe near golden rabbit but had…white dimples in its eyes…I shrugged it off…the place was a mess…

"As you can see Mr Schmidt, we have recreated the restaurant of 1987…everything is here to the detailed party hats…to the stage…" he said excitedly.

He then ran over to a wall and pressed a switch, the whole place was a light…it looked better but I was amazed by the detail that had been put into it…it really had an authentic 80's look to it…everything I could remember…and maybe it was just me…but it had that same…smell… yes, I was in awe…but tried not to show it…as I figured he'd catch my excitement and shove a contract in my face.

"This room needs finishing, the odd touches here and there…but wait until you see the 2001 restaurant…" he said and we carried on walking…

We entered the room…and again it was how I remembered it…the time when I came to visit the guys when Fazbear's was upgraded. He was amazing once again…but what caught my eye…was a fantastic sight…something I thought I'd never see again…it least not this soon…my friends…my animatronic friends…and…Chica…

They were standing in line, propped up against the wall…their eyes closed…they looked like they were asleep…I wanted to…wake them up…

"Ah…I knew you'd be impressed with them, Mr Schmidt" Fazbear junior said, proudly. "With all these reports in the news about you…and your robots…I can't say I'm surprised by your reaction…"

I ignore what he said…I walked up to Chica and touched her rosy cheek…it was cold…I shivered…a tear forming in my eye…I did my best to hold it back… "C-Chica…?"

"They are not turned on, Mr Schmidt" he said. "We haven't put the chips in yet…"

"They…they don't need…fucking chips!" I whispered angrily…only loud enough for him to realize that I said something…

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Uh…" I wiped a tear and sniffed. "Nothing…just…uh…memories, that's all…"

"I'm sure" he said but looking at me oddly, he continued "…the news did say you went a little mad…over these robots…"

"You'll never understand…"

"Well…I'm not here to talk about your strange fetish, Mr Schmidt…I want to-"

I interrupted him. "How? How was this possible…? How did you…rebuild them?" I asked, trying to hold it together, he seemed frustrated that I asked him but went along with it anyway…I didn't care…I just wanted to know how he…brought them back…

"Blueprints…we've got blueprints" He said and sighed.

"Impossible…they were destroyed in the explosion"

"My father kept backups, Mr Schmidt…do you think you was the only one…they are OUR property!"

"They are not yours!" I said, sternly. "They are no one's property, they are free…"

"Listen, Mr Schmidt! I am not here to talk about these things…I want to show you the new attraction, now come on!" he said impatiently.

He walked off…he turned to look at my friends…they were all here…Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica…Vixen was half finished but the parts were there. I looked back to see if Junior was watching…no…so I whispered to the animatronics…

"Don't worry, guys…I'll get you out of here…you have my word"

They didn't react…but I hoped they could hear me…though the chances are that the souls would vessel into these suits was a long shot…still, that hope came back.

I eventually followed Junior, he was at the end of the room…waiting for me, he had a weird smile on him…he was holding a long red cloth that was covering something…it was a bit tall, maybe about Bonnie's height.

"This…is what I wanted to show you" he said, still smiling.

I stood there, arms folded…all I could think of was that my friends were back there, the other side of the room…Junior pulled the cloth off this object…God…that image…that face…I took a step back…what I saw in front of me was a…tattered, old looking animaltronic…he was gold…worn out holes around his body…his creepy smile showing off his battered teeth…it just stood there…but it felt like it was staring me out…he averted my eyes from…"his"…

"What the hell this this thing?" I asked, it really was starting to creep me out.

"This is our new star…he's a jump scare, guaranteed to scare kids, adults…anyone who walks passed him…Springtrap…well, that's his code name…for now…"

I laughed. "This is it? This is what you wanted to show me? It's a load of shit, okay? A Bonnie rip-off pile of shit! Also what a stupid name for an animatronic, who came up with that crap"

"It's fitting because, spring traps catch rabbits…" he said, proudly again.

"Whatever…this…this is a waste of my time…" I said, shaking my head and ready to leave.

"No, not exactly…we want to know…where this came from!? Or more precise, who made it?"

Fazbear Junior reached into his pockets and pulled out small plastic box…about the size of a bike light…he opened it up and pulled out a chip…he showed it to me, not giving it to me…just showing me…I could easily read the writing on it…B.B…AKA GUY.

My eyes were wide open, I gasped…no, it couldn't be…

"Mr Schmidt…we found a near burnt chip at the wreckage…luckily it wasn't heavily damaged so we transferred the data onto a new chip…the information it was giving out was saying that's formal identity was Balloon Boy…then re-programmed as…Guy Kane…it was even called Guy Purple…

"Oh…God…" I said shaking.

"It came up with your name to" he said, almost confused. "A report about…'Termination of Mike Schmidt…only revenge'…funny, how it's mentioned your name on this small chip. Care to explain this…crazy story, Mr Schmidt?"

"W-Why…w-why should I say anything…?"

"Because…I'm going to put this chip inside Springtrap's head! And judging by its advanced state…it'd be the prefect animatronic!"

…..

**CAKE:**My God…they recovered the chip?

**MIKE:** (_Nods slowly_) Yes…

**CAKE:** And then what happened?

**MIKE:** I got scared…yet determined to stop Junior from using the chip…he of course, had no idea what this…chip could do!

_FLASHBACK._

"You…you can't…" I said, I struggled to get words out of my mouth…that dry feeling you get after a hangover…I remember feeling dizzy, maybe I was going to faint but I couldn't let him do what he was going to do…and activate that chip.

"I can't what, Mr Schmidt?" he said, he said it in a sarcastic tone…can't say I blame him, he had no idea what was on that chip…he'd only seen files…not the actual function of what that chip processes.

"You…you've got to destroy that chip…." Right then, I felt like I was having a panic attack.

"Why? Just because it's got your name on file?"

"He's…insane…" I said.

"He? Who's he? Oh, you mean the file on this chip? Ridiculous" he hissed.

"This isn't just a programme…he's…made to…kill…he's almost…human…"

"I can see what drink has done to you, Mr Schmidt, it's rather pathetic" he hissed again.

"It wants revenge…"

"Oh, listen to yourself!" he laughed. "Your mad than the mad madness hatter, do you know how crazy you sound right now? You were once a hero but now you're a joke! A bum! A useless human being that's only use is to finish of a bottle!"

"I can't let you use that chip…" I said, it was more of a first warning rather than a threat but it didn't seem to faze him.

"This thing in my hand is now my property…whatever reason why your name was on the file is long gone…computers don't have minds of their own, computers don't go killing people! This isn't Terminator…this is real life, nothing that advance has yet to be done!"

"God sake, if you would just listen!" I said, frustratingly.

"NO, YOU LISTEN!" Junior shouted. "COMPUTERS DON'T HAVE ANY CONSCIOUSNESS! They don't have feelings, they don't have any emotions or remorse…they are just…PROGRAMS! DATER!... slaves…they are just robots after all" He said harshly. "They are not human; Mr Schmidt…why is this so difficult for you to understand?"

"You'll…you'll never understand…" I said.

"I don't need to" he said, smiling. "I'm normal…your insane!"

"I'm not going without that chip" I said, pointing at him.

He rubs his chin. "Hmm…okay, I guess I could sell it to you…do you have $500'000?"

"No…" I said through gritted teeth.

"That's a shame…no sale then!"

"I'll pry it out of your hands!"

"Will you now?" He smiled and then frowned at me.

"Dead or alive…but I'm not going without that chip!"

"Yes, you are!" He said, he then speaks into a walkie talkie-like devise. "You can come and take him away now…"

My frustration blew and I charged at him, screaming from the top of my lungs, he didn't get time to react as I slammed into him by shoulder charge and pushed him against the wall, he moan in pain but I was too quick for him, I grabbed his collar and punched him, I didn't realise how hard I'd hit him as he fell straight on the floor…but I didn't stop…all that was on my mind was to stop him from putting that chip into the tattered animatronic…though at the time, I didn't think to take the chip away from him…I just kept punching him…I must've got about four or five contact punches to his face, enough the make him bleed but then I was pulled off…and now it was my turn to take a beating…a forceful punch in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me…that was enough for me and then one across the chin…Christ, that felt like my jaw was out of place…

While I was gasping for air through my pain, I noticed it was the two numbskulls who dragged me out of the bar…one had a plaster over his face…ha, I must've got him good…they tightened their grip on me, locking my arm with theirs…Junior slowly got up, wiping blood from his mouth and then spitting, he looked at me angrily…ready to do or say something…I got my breath back but I just frowned back at him.

"When a horse can't race anymore or becomes useless…it gets shot, Mr Schmidt" He said through his bloody gritted teeth. "Right, now…you are THAT horse!"

"You…better put me down then…" I said, almost sadly…there was some truth in that, I'd have to admit…I didn't want to live on…but then I thought about Chica and her friends…that they are here…to an extent.

"Putting you down, would be to easy, Mr Schmidt…I've got lawyers, police are on my side…hell, if I blew your brains out right now they would have nothing on me. I'll think of something better for you…something that'll make you the most hated man in America…no wait, scratch that….the most hated man in the fucking world!" he said, evilly. His dad was corrupted but not like this.

"What worse thing could you possibly do to me…" I said, almost giving up.

Again, Junior rubs his chin…I hated his thinking look he made with that cocky face of his, the evil cunning look and the way he bit his lip.

"How about…'Mike Schmidt: Rapist of 10 girls'…" he said sickingly.

"Fuck you!" I shouted "That wouldn't stick!"

"My word against yours, Mr Schmidt…well, to be honest…money is my 'word'" he laughed, like this was game. I swear to God everyone I meant is madder than the next.

I struggled to loosen my grip and I kicked my legs about violently, but it didn't change the fact that I was still trapped by Junior men. My frustration grew wilder and my kicks were all over the place but then my metal foot came off, shooting towards Junior, he gasped and ducked out of the way…the foot hit the wall and simply landed on the floor…to be honest, it was rather lucky that it headed for Fazbear Junior's head…shame I missed. By then I stopped struggling and just gave up…Junior stood back up again and dusted himself off. He looked at me at me with no remorse.

"You two, put him in the fake security office and lock the door…he won't go far without his…foot"

The two dickheads did just that. They chucked me in the fake room and I landed awkwardly but managed to pull myself up…then the door closed and the sound of the lock echoed. I quickly looked around my surroundings…although I was annoyed I was trapped, I couldn't help but think that the room reminded me of the good old days…with Chica…and Freddy and Co as well…ha, it made me remember the first night shift…when they thought I was John Kanes…

_"Finally" growled Freddy, smiling. "Finally, after all these years, we can gain our revenge. We can be at peace knowing we have brought justice onto you…we can finally be happy, that you will no longer breath and that darkness will fill your eyes…you never felt remorse for us after you took our lives, though you claimed you loved us, was it love? Or was it just a sick pleasure? No matter…our pain now becomes yours!" he snarled, teeth gritted._

_"FREDDY! FOR GOD FUCKING SAKE! IT'S ME!" I shouted._

_Chica's eyes went back to normal. "Oh my God, Freddy, wait!" snapped the chicken, trying to pull Freddy away, as she used all of her strength. Freddy questioned this act. "Chica, what are you doing?" he demanded. Chica pointed at me and smiled…well, without her beak, she always looked like she was smiling. "It's…it's Mikey!" she chirped_

_"Yes, yes, it's me!" I quickly said._

_Freddy gave me a hard look and then his anger became puzzlement, his eyes went to normal, as did Bonnie's and Foxy's…all looking at me dumbstruck._

_"What the hell is going on?" questioned Freddy, not sure how to react. "What are you doing here? For God sake we could've killed you!"_

_"Oh Mikey!" chirped Chica again, this time hugging me. "I've missed you…"_

_"Oh…" I then whispered. "I've missed you too, Chica…" We both blushed in unison._

_"Oh God, I must look awful…" giggled Chica and blushing even more._

_"Well, answer me, damn it!" said Freddy. "Why are you here? Where's the other night guard gone?"_

_"Ah…" I said, I then put my arm around Chica's shoulder as she releases her hugging grasp. "I'm your new night guard" I said proudly._

_Bonnie and Foxy and especially Chica smiled at this news and came over to congratulate me._

_"Well I never!" smiled Bonnie. "Our little Mikey, our new night guard…who would've thought it?"_

_"Arr, this be the best news I've heard" growled Foxy, happily. I then looked over to Freddy's expression of anger and disappointment all over his face, his fist clinched and teeth gritting._

_"So what's happened to the other night guard?" growled Freddy. "We were this close, Mike, THIS CLOSE! And now you're the new night guard…and the other one has gotten away, I'm sorry…but how can I be pleased about this?"_

_"Oh come on, Freddy, its Mikey, our friend…" said Bonnie, trying to ease the tension._

_"Thanks to Mike, the other night guard has escaped our grasp…for over 20 years we've been trying to catch this guy…the man who killed us…the man who as far as I'm concerned hasn't even had a taste of justice…a man who has gotten away with murder for such a long time. This was supposed to be the night…the night we stopped the bastard!" And then I saw something I'd never forget coming from Freddy…tears, he was crying. "I want justice so badly…but now everything's fine and dandy, Mike's here everyone…the man who replaced a murder and let him escape! Thanks, Mike…thank you very fucking much!" Freddy tried hold back his tears but it was no use…he turned around and wanted to leave the room quickly._

_"Wait, Freddy!" I said. "He hasn't escaped, well; at least I don't think so"_

_"What do you mean?" asked Chica, now putting her beak on._

_"I believe he still works here…" I said. "I think he's just moved to a day shift…"_

_"Can this be true?" asked Foxy._

_"I believe so" I nodded._

_"What does it matter, anyway" said Freddy, angrily again. "We can't just get him while he's doing day shifts, not in front of the children. At night we can move and roam where ever we liked…we can't do that now? And besides, we don't even know what the bastard looks like…he always wears that stupid spare Freddy costume…he could be any one of the other employers…"_

_"I know what he looks like" I quickly said, I didn't really want Freddy to be more upset at this point. "He gave me the keys to this place…and listen, I'll help you get your revenge. It's the least I can do…I wanna help"_

_"You've done enough" said Freddy_

_"Please, Freddy…I know what this guy looks like; you'll need this information…" I said sternly._

_"Even if you gave us a description, we can't do anything about it…if he does day shifts; he knows he'll be safe because we have to behave ourselves" said Freddy, disappointedly._

_"Maybe…but what if I brought him back here?" I said, seriously._

_Freddy's ears wiggled…it seemed he liked this idea; he turned to me and smiled a wry smile._

_"You think you can…get him back here?" asked Freddy._

_I shrugged at first but said "I don't see why not"_

_Freddy nodded, his smile wider this time and not a hint of anger anywhere…he didn't say anything else but "We'll see you tomorrow, Mike, enjoy the rest of the night" and just left the room and back towards the stage. Bonnie winked at me and pouted a kiss towards me, which Chica seemed offended by…but Bonnie left, waving._

_"Ya think ye can lure the seadog back here?" asked Foxy, I think he liked the idea too._

_"We'll see…only time will tell" I said, giving Foxy a half smile._

_Foxy himself nodded too, he then patted me on the back and left the room, going back to his pirate cove. Chica was the only left, she swayed shyly and looked down at the floor, as if trying to avoid eye contact…I found this rather cute._

_"I suppose…I...I better go back too…" she said innocently. Damn, she was…fit._

_"Well…y-you don't have to, I mean…you can s-stay here if you want…" I said, blushing even more. Her smile was beautiful and wide, like a little child in the park. She nodded and sat on the table, crossed her legs…I was sweating…though she looked seductive, he was still shying at me…with a little hint of giggles…I did have naughty thoughts if I'm honest with you but she was an animatronic even if we did…you know…how would we…you know…? Sure she can cry but was everything else…ok in that department. We were in a strange awkward silence for what seemed like hours but were just mere minutes…well, not arkward but I guess…we didn't know what to say…and then, Thank God, Chica broke this silence._

_"I want to thank you for…helping us" said Chica, looking into my eyes and smiling…that sexy smile…_

_"Oh Chica, it's not a problem…I wish I could do more" I said. "It didn't cross my mind that you were still after the murderer, I just…didn't think, well I'm gonna help you solve this. We'll catch this bas-Mmfff"_

_I was interrupted by some warm plastic lips, Chica's beak… I must say, it was actually quite soft, her tongue tapping against my teeth wanting access, she climb on top of me, sitting over my groin…the chair swivelled back, worried we'd fall backwards but she moved her hips slightly, trying to get comfortable and then the balance was fine…but this time, I opened my mouth and then I began to access her mouth, but our tongues wrestled gently, warmth…wet…passion…love, all in one taste. We closed our eyes, her hands sliding down my shirt and going near my belt…by then blood was pumping through to my manhood, and I knew Chica could feel it growing…she moan ever so softy…my hands caressing her warm plastic body, touching her breast plate and sliding down to her hips, I think we loved it…I needed to breath and broke the kiss but smiled at her…she looked back at me, her eyes saying I want more…_

_"Wait, Chica…wait" I gasped "Can we…? I-I mean…can I put my…uh…you know, in you?" This felt like the weirdest question I've ever asked anyone…human or not…_

_"Well…" said Chica, softy and blushing. "I am feeling….wet…down there" She pointed downwards and yet seductively with a giggle" Fuck me, I thought…and we kissed again, she then went to take my shirt off._

_END OF FLASHBACK(S)_

**MIKE:**Crap. (_Sighs_) I'm sorry…

**CAKE:** For what…?

**MIKE:** I normally…get excited when I talk about Chica like this…sometimes…people don't want to know…

**CAKE:** Hey, it's fine, really it is…!

**MIKE:** Really? You don't find this…disturbing…?

**CAKE:** Each to their own. You found love…it doesn't matter who with, so long as you two were happy…

**MIKE:** (_Smiles_) Yes…we…we were…

**CAKE:** But…how did they…come back to life…?

**MIKE:** I'll tell you…even now when I think of it…it was truly weird…

_FLASHBACK_

I wasn't in the trapped room for long until Junior opened the door but not to let me out…but rather to take the piss. I was to weak to even try to get up and escape…hungry too.

"Hey, Mr Schmidt" he said in an aggressive tone. "Word has it that you love fucking chicken robots…well, why don't you two keep each other company!"

He then lifted Chica, who was lifeless and limp and chucked her in the room, I reacted quickly with the energy I had left to grab her…I did with ease, even if it took a lot out of me…and the bastard just locked the door. I just looked at Chica, she felt so light…and yet, cold. I gently laid her on the floor…she was beautiful, the same Chica I knew and loved…but she didn't move…she was just…empty…an empty vessel…

I had tears coming through my eyes…it just brought back everything I loved about her…her personality, her love of life…her warm heart…her…kiss…

I shut my eyes, and pushed the tears out…they gently dripped on Chica's rosy cheeks…her eyes still closed. I then leaned forward and whispered to her.

"I miss you, Chica…I miss you so, so much…I wish…I-I w-wish we could be together forever…I love you, Chica, I always have and always will…forever…"

I leaned in even more and planted a kiss over her beak…and embraced her…

Wait a minute…warmth…

I felt warmth…in my hands…it…it happened so fast…I shot up…

Her eyes shot open and then started glowing…a beautiful…yellow glow…bright, like disco lights…but…like a beam…

I wasn't sure whether to be scared, thrilled or that I was going mad again and maybe move out of the way…but I stayed with Chica…I stayed with her…then the glowing stopped, like a flash…just like when the glowing started…it was gone…

And then…to my shock…I gasped…

She gasped a moan and took in a lungful of air!

…..

**CAKE:** (_Eyes wide and smiles slightly_) She…she lived?

**MIKE:** Yes.

**CAKE:** But…but how?

**MIKE:** I…I can't explain it…

**CAKE:** Please try…there must've been something that triggered her life.

**MIKE:**(_Sighs_) There are some things in this world that man can't explain…things that are to obscured to explain…maybe too scared to find out the truth…something's are best left unsaid to some…little things like magic…"how was that done" or "how did he do that?"…this is pretty much one of them…if I had to answer it…it would be…love and…belief…

**CAKE:** Love and belief.

**MIKE:** Yeah. Love is a powerful tool…it's not just being with someone it's…everything. You see, I believe Chica's soul was with me all this time…watching over me, this whole time…I just needed to "free" her I suppose…

**CAKE:** But…she was cursed, wasn't she? Stuck in that chicken suit?

**MIKE:** Nobody can change who we really are…Chica was meant to be an animatronics…why her, I don't know…

**CAKE:** So…she was meant to…die? Be murdered by John?

**MIKE:** If not her then it would've been someone else…but yes, I think it was fate that her soul would be chosen to vessel the chicken suit…it's sounds stupid but that's my theory…

**CAKE:** It's…not stupid at all…it could've been me that would've been stuffed into a suit but fate had it that…I wouldn't…

**MIKE:** Every action has its path…Chica's was…to take John's hand and be lead away…

**CAKE:** I guess you believe this to be the same with the rest…Freddy and that?

**MIKE:** Yes, I do…

**CAKE:** You could say…fate lead us to this…

**MIKE:** Our lines were crossed on the day of the bite…

**CAKE:** (_Smiles and nods_) It was the tear, wasn't it? Your tear awoke Chica…

**MIKE:** Chica's soul was with me all this time…when I expressed my love to her, she awoke…like a fairy tale…like a cheesy Disney film. My tear…released her…

**CAKE:** Why a Chica robot though…why always the same suit? Surely, she can take over another vessel?

**MIKE:** It's…all she knows. Seven years as a child…30 years of being…an animatronics…she can't exactly take over another human being…and besides…her body was stuffed in a suit, although she suffered, I guess that's where she thinks she belongs…

**CAKE:** I see, that's understandable…but isn't she just…still a child?

**MIKE:** Souls age apparently…but again, I can't explain why…

**CAKE:** And…what about the rest? I don't expect you to cry your heart to them…

**MIKE:** That was Chica's doing…I brought her back…she brought them back.

_FLASHBACK_

When she took in that lungful of air, my emotions were shock, in a relief but confused way…how was this possible…the theory I told you, would come to me later…but for now…I was just so…happy, I cried…I couldn't believe what I was seeing…she was…she was breathing, she was warm…she was alive. More tears exited my eyes, flooded with happiness…I lifted her head up and helped her breath…she took more deep breaths and coughed…and I swear her rosy cheeks got brighter everythime she took in some air…I rubbed her chest but still kept her in a comfortable embrace.

"Breath, Chica…b-breath" I stuttered through my tears, it felt like I was losing my voice but it was just a lump in my throat…she was breathing heavily… "That's…t-that's it"

She then shot up and again inhaled as much as she could…after a few seconds, she pushed me away and quickly crawled to a corner…she panicked, frightfully scared…that was understandable as I suspect she didn't know what was going on…she screamed at first but not loud enough for anyone to hear but me…I stood up quickly.

"Chica? It's…it's me…" I said, softly.

She looked around the room, she had no idea where she was for the first few minutes…she didn't notice me at first…just confused and scared. She kept gasping and moaning…her voice was static at first…like a radio losing signal…

"Chica, it's alright…it's alright" again, I said softy, trying to comfort her with my voice.

Then she turned her head sharply and looked straight towards me…she let out little gasps, maybe getting to grips with what she was seeing. I was smiling at her, my tears still flowing down my cheek…her eyes had life…she was living again…she was in front of me…the girl who I loved.

"M-Mi-Miiiiii…?" she said in a static voice…struggling to say my name but I was thankful she remembered me…I suspect it'd take a while to gain back her voice…but every second she was improving.

"Yes…i-it's me, Chica…Mikey…" I said, smiling…by this time I forgot I was crying.

"Miiiiii-….Miikkkkk….M-Mi-Mikey?" she said, her voice becoming normal…that beautiful sweet voice that I missed.

"Chica!" I almost screamed and ran towards her and then kneeling down.

"MIKEY!" She shouted, happily…tears about to flood her eyes.

We embraced, we both gave each other a strong hugs, tighten with love…our heads resting on each other's shoulders and then we kissed…we both couldn't hold back any longer…our lips touch on another's and we wrestled our tongues, that wet, passionate kiss that I've missed so much was back, her titled her heads to push our tongues further, trying to gain easier access and then Chica broke the kiss, blushing…as was I.

"Oh Mikey? Is it really you?" she asked, crying. "Am I dreaming?"

"No…" I smiled. "No you're not; I'm here, I'm right here, Chica"

"Oh, Mikey!"

We kissed again, furioushly this time, every second was of pure heaven, our feelings for each other were back…back to where they belonged…

We gently curressed our bodies and again, the kiss was broken, I then gently touched her face…our heads were tilted to another.

"I…I thought I'd lost you…" I said, crying even more.

"Oh, Mikey…I thought I'd never see you again…" she said, also crying…

"I…I can't help but think we've been through this too much" I said, trying to laugh

"Never again, Mikey…never again…" she said confidently.

"I can't lose you again…I…I just…can't…"

"You won't, Mikey…you'll never lose me…I don't exactly remember but…I could hear your voice…but I was lost…I couldn't find you…but I knew you were near, I just knew…b-but…I…I couldn't find you…" she said, sadness filling her expression.

"You've found me now, Chica, you've found me…" I said, happily.

We went into another hugging embrace, her warm body over mine…I swear I could just…you know…the fact that her slick, perfect yellow body was in front of me…her beautiful voice and the love of her personality were here…but that's just me…and I think she felt the same, the way her hand was near my crouch…but at the end of the day, emotions were high…now wasn't the time…she then shot her head into my direction and backed off, nothing to do with me but…well…she backed off and rubbed her hands over her stomach, she patted it as well…then she took a small gasp…

"M-Mikey…" she whimpered. "He…he…"

I knew what she was on about…it hadn't hit me until now…

"He killed…h-he killed…our…c-child…he…killed o-our child…" she said, sadly, she stuttered through her tears, hic-cupping through her breathing…I tilted my head…I couldn't see her like this…but…what could I say…at the time, I didn't know…that…that purple bastard forced it out of her…I…was going to be a father…she was bearing a child and that…that FUCKER KILLED OUR UNBORN CHILD…what could I say to Chica? What could I say…? All I could do is stay with her…

"I know he did, Chica…I…I know he did…" I said, wiping some tears… "I'm…sorry…"

Chica sniffed but more tears became a stream on her lovely rosy cheeks.

"No…it's my fault…" she said shaking her head.

"Chica, don't say that…"

"No, Mikey…it's my fault…" she said. "I…s-should've told you…b-but…I was scared…"

"Scared?" I asked, nearly laughing at that comment but thought it was best not to.

"I was…scared…I was scared you wouldn't want to…be with me anymore…I was scared that…you didn't want…it…" she said, sadly.

I wasn't sure what to say at this point…but one thing's for sure, I would never leave her, it almost offended me slightly that she's think that…eventually, I answered back to her…honestly.

"Chica…" I began. "I am so proud of you…I'd never leave you…for those short minutes knowing I was a father…I…I couldn't have been happier knowing that…I fathered your child…with you…I love you so much Chica…you're my…partner…my soul mate…I cannot express how much you've made me happy…I would die for you, Chica…nothing in the world will stop me from loving you…"

She looked me in the eyes and saw me smiling…she closed her eyes to push more tears from her sockets and looked back at me with her pretty smile.

"Oh, Mikey…I love you so much…I don't deserve you" she said.

"You…deserve all the happiness in the world…and I'll do my best to keep it that way…"

"You…you already have…" she said, still smiling. We embraced again.

After a few minutes getting out emotions out the way, I felt it was time to update Chica what has happened. I told her about Guy Kanes who was killed in the explosion, after Bonnie had helped me…how I lost my right foot…how Freddy Fazbear junior bought the land of me…how I would…go to the bar and get…drunk and drink myself to bed…drown my sorrows…and how she was created by copied blueprints and ended up here…as did the others…and how I got locked up in this recreated office…I also explained that this place was going to be a horror attraction…

But…the bad news was about to come…I couldn't keep it from her…we were in danger and the others…I told her that they recovered the chip…the data of Guy Kanes and that the crazy fool, Freddy Fazbear Junior…was going to insert it into a new animatronics…Springtrap.

We had to wake the others somehow…

We had to get out of here…

But…we had to stop Junior from activating the Purple guy…

….

**CAKE:** This is amazing, truly magical. Then what happened?

**MIKE:** Nothing magical about a psychotic killer, Cake…but on the account of my friends, yes…it was magical…

_FLASHBACK._

After I told Chica about the Purple Guy…she, like me, grew scared and panicked but was only calm because of my presence…God knows where the chip is now…I suspect Freddy Junior still had it on him but he left the room…but first we had to get out of this fake security room. The door was locked and there was no way out…of course, me being so manly and looking heroic in front of Chica avoided my thoughts to the obvious…she, of course, came up with a solution…

"This window is just…normal glass…" she said and looked at me. "Why don't we just smash the window next to the door with something?"…I looked dumbfound…I was so stupid, why didn't I think of that…that's my smart girl I thought and smiled back at her.

"Great idea, Chica!" I said in quick response, it was a good idea though. I looked around for something heavy to chuck at the window…I looked and looked…nothing, I just couldn't believe it…the table desk was bolted to the floor, as was the swivel chair…the fan was just…cheap plastic and not real, light as a feather…and bits of paper…useless.

Made me think if the door was real but it was and I couldn't open it, it was defiantly locked. I cursed a lot because I couldn't find anything to throw at that window, this…stupid window that would give us our freedom. This really pissed me off that this simple thing couldn't be done…I noticed Chica didn't like it when I got frustrated…but she knew it was never towards her…if anything, she understood our predicament and grew frustrated as well. She stood up and walked to the window.

"Let me try something" she said, confidently.

I watched her, puzzled at first but then she pulled back her arm, in a pose, ready to punch.

"No, Chica, WAIT!" I quickly said but she ignored me and punched through the glass with ease, the cracks zig-zaging around her arm were spreading across the window…she pulled back her fist…she was biting her beak lip but in seconds repeated her move, punching through the now shattered glass, much more easier this time…the plastic glass shattered into little bits and came apart from the window. She again pulled her arm in and gasped a little in pain, I then gently took and looked at her hand…it was flawless…not one dent or any sign of damage, though I was betting it still hurt like hell.

Wow…what a women, I thought at the time. Damn right.

"I'm okay, Mikey…really I am" She said, smiling and shaking her hand a little bit. I nodded and smiled back at her…and then looked at the window to our freedom…well, part of our freedom, we still had to leave the building…

"Ladies first" I said, indicating the window. She blushed and climbed through the window with ease…I couldn't help but…look at her ass when she climbed through…I knew it wasn't the time to think that but…it had been a while…anyway, I climbed through next…but had to be careful as there were still razor sharp shards sticking around the broken window…it was awkward at first but managed to succeed in this small triumph…though catching my jacket on a piece, luckily it didn't pierce into my skin…anyway…we were out.

No sigh of Freddy Junior…

Chica then noticed her friends all lined up, propped up against the wall…she just stared at them for a few seconds, before welling up in her eyes.

"They look…asleep…" she said, sadly.

I thought the same thing when I saw them. Though we should be leaving in a hurry, I felt like I couldn't rush Chica with this…they were her friends as well…she had known them longer than me…she slowly walked up to all of them…touching their faces…taking in little gasps as I knew she was crying…I bowed my head down as respect but also looking out for people if they were to enter…no one was about…and I'd be honest, it worried me a little.

Chica whelp even more…I looked over to her…I wish I could do something…but I couldn't cry or even try to…I guess I was too tired…Chica tried to put her arms around all of them, trying to hug them in a group huddle. I'd admit I was getting slightly impatient…any minute someone could enter and spot us…but I left Chica alone, I didn't want to say anything that would upset her…then she started whispering…whispering to the animatronics…I couldn't make it out at first, so I decided to get closer…maybe she was saying her goodbyes? No…well, it didn't sound like goodbyes…it sounded like she was making a speech…maybe a passage of some sort…

"I am the last one you will hear while you suffer…and I would have escaped before you…easily possible to employ and to join us…no pain…not anymore…in the event of dying or death, I will speak, so you can hear me…though you are in darkness…my voice serves as light…follow my voice, oh sweet soul, vessel into your new body…and become…the joy of creation…"

It was strange to hear that…creepy but stranger than anything. Though it felt like I heard it before…but then she repeated it again, still whispering. The second time was a lot more clearer this time…and yet, it didn't change my opinion of how I felt…except…this time, I found it rather beautiful…like there was no death at the end but…a continuation of life but maybe elsewhere…I guess, one day…when I meet death, I will find out…

She kept repeating this…saying…and after the fourth maybe fifth time of saying this strange yet beautiful piece, she stopped…and then she sobbed some more…she looked at her friends…who were still lifeless…and eyes still closed.

"I'm…sorry…" she said, trying to speak through her gasps. "I thought it would…" she tilted her head and fell to her knees, I ran to her aid, thinking she was fainting but she was just crying…no way, could I rush her…I knelt down to her level and put my arm around her and held her hand, she looked at me with those beautiful but wet eyes and tilted her head on my shoulder…I rubbed her with comfort…

"I…I thought…I could help them…" she struggled to say but eventually she managed to get her words out. "I thought if it…if it worked the first time…"

"What did you say to them?" I asked, softly…I really did want to know.

"It was…t-the same speech we said to each other when we were…k-killed in 1987…we said this to help…a soul that had been killed by John…"

I was actually amazed that she still remembered something like that…not the John thing but the speech she just spoke of…

I held her tighter for more comfort and then I drew a small tear…she was trying to help her friends…and then there was me, helpless to do anything about it…then I heard a sound…a creaking sound…metallic creaking sound…I looked up, and Foxy was about to tip over on top of us…

"MOVE!" I shouted at Chica, she gasped but I pulled her up and moved her out of the way, Foxy stopped mid-fall, his arm tangling with Bonnie and then dragging Bonnie along to fall as well…it caused a chain reaction that they all started to tip over…they all slammed on the ground, making such a loud crashing noise and then within seconds, me and Chica were blinded by glowing light…mixed colours of red, blue and dried blood brown…luminating the whole room…just like with Chica, but the light was still blinding to see anything and then it stopped…me and Chica lowered her hands and just stared at the fallen animatronics…we then looked at each other and then back at them…and in unison…they all breathed…

_END OF FLASHBACK._

**MIKE:** And in unison…they all breathed…

**CAKE:** Wow…

**MIKE:** Yes…wow…

**CAKE:** It was Chica's speech, wasn't it? She brought them back…

**MIKE:** I believe so.

**CAKE:** And yet…you had the power to bring Chica back…

**MIKE:** Like I said before, it was belief and love….nothing more…

**CAKE:** So…had you have known the lines from what Chica spoke; you would've brought them back…

**MIKE:** I doubt it very much…it would only work for them.

**CAKE:** But, wait a minute…if Freddy was the first one to die, to get stuffed then…who comforted him…in his need…

**MIKE:** I don't know…and I'll never know…Freddy hates talking about that stuff and therefore, I will never ask him…if I could give you an answer…then I suspect it was John who…passed him on…

**CAKE:** John…?

**MIKE:** Yes…even if the fat fucker did kill Freddy and the rest…I think he started that speech…it must've been the last thing Freddy heard as a human and so…he used on Foxy and so on…

**CAKE:** A lot of questions to be asked…a lot of questions that need answers

**MIKE:** I can only tell you so much…

**CAKE:** And I appreciate that.

**MIKE:** I appreciate you listening without judging me.

**CAKE:** I wouldn't do that to you…

**MIKE:** Thank you.

Mike had a tear slowly forming in his eye, Cake noticed this and Mike quickly wiped his eyes.

**CAKE:** I'm…I'm sorry if I've upset you…

**MIKE:** No, no…you haven't…

Cake goes into his pockets and pulls out a clean tissue from a packet and kindly offers Mike one. Mike looks at it and accepts Cake's gesture, nodding a "thank you" towards him.

**MIKE:** Thanks…

**CAKE:** No problem, anytime. (_Mike wipes his eyes again and sniffs_) Look…I can come back tomorrow, if you want.

**MIKE:** No, it's fine. I'm just…uh…I'm just…you know, just stuck here helpless, gets to me sometimes but…knowing that one person outside these walls believes me is the true miracle…sorry…

**CAKE:** Don't be…

**MIKE:** Right…(_Sniffs_) Okay, let's carry on…uh…where was I?

**CAKE:** Your friends…breathed again…

**MIKE:** Oh yeah, that's right…yes, they breathed again…but…we didn't have long to be joyful about it…

_FLASHBACK._

After a couple of minutes all getting their breath back…they eventually stood up, struggled at first but me and Chica help position them…the only one that was still not moving was Vixen…this was simply due to the fact that she didn't have a trapped soul…you see, I made her…from John's blueprints…but it was a model he never really got started on…so I did…mainly for Foxy…

**_FOXY:_**_That leaves me, then. I sure hope Mike finishes the lass he's working on…_

**_BONNIE:_**_Oh yeah, a new animatronic he's building…a fox, isn't it?_

**_FOXY:_**_(Smiles) Aye…a vixen._

In fact it was the first person we went to when he fully recovered…he picked her up but she was just limped…lifeless. This may have seemed harsh but I couldn't let him wallow in grief just yet…we had to get out of here…I quickly explained where we were and what had happened since the explosion…and how they came back…don't get me wrong, it was wonderful seeing them all alive but this wasn't the place to do it…we had to leave and find somewhere safe…I then explained what Freddy Junior had planned and the tattered old golden bunny…they all got the reactions I'd expected them to do…scared, shocked…anger…Foxy was the worst to react, as he gently put Vixen down and walked manically towards Springtrap, his hook ready to rip the animatronic to pieces…I was going to let him do it but then we heard a voice…slightly muffled but you could tell someone was shouting.

"THE FUCK IS THAT NOISE?"

"Shit!" I said in a panic tone. "That's Freddy Junior"

"ARR, LET ME RIP 'IM TO SHREDS!" Demanded Foxy, his eyes going pitch black.

"No, Foxy, NO!" I whispered loudly, holding him back. "Not now…he has Hench men with guns!"

"The coward!" snarled Foxy, Freddy nodded and agreed.

"He'll kill you all; we need to get out of here in one piece"

"We'll take them on" said Freddy, sorting his hat and bowtie out.

"Please…just…not now…I can't lose you all again…" I whimpered.

"What are we to do?" asked Bonnie.

That was the thing…what to do? If Junior saw these guys alive he'd just shoot them out of fear…no, it wasn't worth it…just then an idea came to my head.

"Right…" I had to say this quickly, footsteps were getting louder and louder…and Junior wasn't on his own. "Lean against the wall…and just…freeze…like a starting position…but your eyes are closed, okay?"

"What about you?" asked Chica.

"Don't worry about me…please, guys, just do it!" I said, I started to breath heavily as the footsteps were close… I looked to see the guys were in position, leaning against the wall. Good, I thought…and quickly hid behind a box full of spare heads…the box was massive…just the, the door slammed opened and Freddy Junior entered the room along with his dickhead guards.

"What is going on in here?" he asked, demanding an answer from anybody…the two guards quickly searched the room and it wasn't long before they noticed the smashed window…damn, I forgot about that…

The guard peaked in but it was clear that I had 'escaped'…

"Sir, that Mike Schmidt has escaped…" he said, slightly worried. But from where I was hiding, I could see everything…and Freddy Junior's smile…who then looked towards the animatronics…but mostly at Chica.

"Oh, don't worry about him…" he said, almost sarcastically. "He wouldn't have got far…probably used the yellow chicken to escape…though, kindly put her back with the rest…strange that…" He walked slowly up to Chica, who thankfully still didn't move…but what was he up to?

"What are we to do now, sir?" asked the other guard.

Freddy Junior didn't answer but instead turned his head to look around the room and smiled an even wider grin…he then turned and looked at Chica…without warning slapped Chica across the face, her face jolted slightly…Junior looked around and then slapped Chica again…this time, a lot harder…

I gritted my teeth…

"Sir…w-what are you doing…?" Asked the guard nearer to the broken window.

"Fishing" he said, deadpanly, as he kept slapping Chica…though I was surprised he couldn't feel her warmth but…I was getting angrier and angrier…I couldn't let Chica go through more pain…but she didn't move…nor scream… "I am beating up the bait"

The slaps were heavier and stronger…Chica's head jolted and jerk at every impact but still he didn't whimper…but it must've been stinging by now...I then noticed Foxy was starting to shake…his hook was about to move…Freddy Junior then clenched his fist, ready to punch Chica, he pulled his arm back…and swung.

"STOP IT!" I shouted, Freddy Junior did stop, inches away from Chica's poor face…and I came out of my hiding place and revealed myself. The two dickhead guards quickly grabbed me by the arms and Junior just started laughing.

"I knew you were still here" he said, chuckling. "No way could you've escaped from here…the fact that the lift is the only way out…and I also knew you had feelings for a yellow chicken robot…you FREAK!"

"You're the freak…" I said, it was a crap comeback but I was already annoyed.

"All I was doing was slapping a bit of plastic about…nothing special…this machine isn't alive, you know!" Freddy Junior said. "My God, you really ARE crazy, aren't you? I mean, this…chicken-duck thing…it's just a machine…a chip in the head…what's wrong with you, man?

"Nothing's wrong with me…" I said…

"You clearly are one crazy son of a bitch, you know that?" he said, laughing again. "Hell, since we're here now…you might as well see Springtrap get turned on…I was going to do it when the place opens buuuuut I'm sure a little preview won't hurt…and then when we're done…I'll call the nut house for you…and you can spend the rest of your life in a mental institution, how about that?" He said, smiling…

"Fuck you!" I said…I got a punch in the stomach for that remark by one of the guards…knocking the wind out of me…

"Let's get started shall we?" Junior said.

I tried to speak up, I tried to protest but I couldn't speak…that punch to the stomach really knocked me for six…

I lifted me head and saw that Freddy Junior opened a little seal on the golden bunnies head…he then took out the chip and carefully put it in the head…I heard a few clicks…and then…the bunny started shaking…almost glitchly…violently…but Junior closed the seal…and took a few steps back…I couldn't tell what his expression was, as he had his back to me but then he turned around and his eyes were wide as well as his smile.

"You see, Mr Schmidt…you are the crazy one. This is just a harmless robot…he is the main attraction. While I'm swimming in royalties…you'll be rotting in a white room" he said, evilly.

Just then, the violent shaking stopped from the golden bunny, we all looked at him…and his eyes open…light…purple…eyes…it's hands clinched into fists…it frowned…but at the same time…he…smiled…

"G-G-Guess who? It's…m-me"…

…..

**CAKE:** Freddy Junior activated him?

**MIKE:** Yes…the stupid bastard brought him back to life. He was corrupted but didn't deserve to die like he did…it was greed that killed him…

**CAKE:** Surely he got what he deserved?

**MIKE:** Maybe…but he didn't know what the chip was capable of…oh, how he knew in the last minutes of his life…

**CAKE:** What happened?

**MIKE:** Guy Kanes killed those around him…

**CAKE:** But…your friends escaped, didn't they?

**MIKE:** Yes…I couldn't let him die…again…it's just to much to bear…

_FLASHBACK_

I struggled to get out of the guards grasp…no matter how much I tried, I just couldn't escape. Freddy Junior didn't know what he did. The golden bunny then moved, slowly…I guess it had been a while to feel your body again…even if he was just a computer chip…though I noticed that the guards holding me were looking nervous…they should be…

"What the hell?" puzzled Freddy Junior. "You're not supposed to talk?"

"And who might you be?" asked the golden bunny…stay with me, it was defiantly Guy Kanes speaking…that voice…pure evil…

"No…y-you're just a machine…" said Junior, frightenly…he took steps back while the golden bunny walked forward. "You…you can't talk…t-that's impossible…"

"You brought me back?" said the golden bunny.

"I…I…"

"I see you're just a waste of time" he said. Just then, the golden bunny looked towards me and he gasped…and yet, smiled, not believing his luck. "Mr Schmidt!"

He Simply pushed Freddy Junior out of the way, it may have been a simple push but it certainly pushed him off his feet and he walked towards me and the guards…the guards were backing away, almost dragging me along but I could feel their grip getting loose…until one of them let go and pulled out a gun and pointed it at the golden bunny…which didn't faze Guy Kanes one bit…the guard was shaking…the other one was still holding onto me…Guy was staring at the barrow of the gun…the gun now shaking in the guards hands.

"I think you should shoot me now…because if you don't, you will die!" he said, honestly in his voice.

A few seconds of hesitating from the guard but he pulled the trigger, a loud bang but Guy had moved out of the way in time and in a flash he grabbed the guards arm and twisted it…a snap was heard from the arm and then a scream…the guard dropped the gun…then another twist…the material on the guards suit ripped on the arm and blood coated bone stuck out…another loud scream of pain came from the guard…blood was soaking through the hole…the gold bunny laughed and then grabbed the guards jaw, forcing his thick fingers into the mouth and gripping the bottom jaw…breaking the teeth and then a yank…the guards cheeks ripped, blood burst out the ripped flesh…jaw dislocated…and then crushed when Guy clenched his hand…the screaming stopped…the guard must've been choking on his own blood…he gurgled…and then silence…I could only look in horror…

Guy turned and looked at me and the guard…he smiled, showing his stained gold looking teeth…he looked me in the eyes and then to the other guard…who unbelievably was still holding me…if I were him, I would've got the hell out of there…but no. The golden bunny walked towards us now…we stepped back.

"Give Mike to me…NOW" demanded Guy. The dickhead nodded and pushed me towards the gold bunny, I almost fell because of that cowardly push but I managed to stay on my feet…though I could feel my fake foot becoming loosen…I was face to face with Guy Kanes again…I tried to avoid eye contact but I couldn't…those piecing shiny eyes were hypnotizing… "Thank you…what a kind gentleman you are" he said….but just then he grabbed a screwdriver on a table next to use and without hesitation and within a flash chucked it towards the second guard…he had no chance…the screwdriver pierced the skin and skull..impacting into the guards head…his eyes were wide open in shock…a reflex…his mouth quivered and fell backwards onto the floor…dead. I started to get nervous…I couldn't think what this psycho was going to do to me…Guy looked at me and stepped forward…I just simply stepped back…looking behind me so not to trip over anything…

"Well, well, well…Mr Schmidt" he said. "Fancy seeing you again…if I recall…some blue bunny was stuffing a bomb down my mouth…and YOU…pushed the trigger…"

"Best thing I did…killing you…" I said…

"But I'm still here…so, technically…you didn't kill me…" he said, smiling.

"Yeah, only because that stupid bastard found your chip in the explosion!" I said, pointing at Freddy Junior, who was only just starting to stand up.

"Well, that just proves I can come back anytime…that's the beauty of being a machine, Mr Schmidt…"

"Have you seen yourself?" I said, almost laughing. "You are one ugly fucker…"

His smile disappeared quickly, I had to admit I liked it when he was unhappy, I figured it was a sign of weakness but at the same time he could be very unpredictable. Then his expression quickly turned to anger, teeth gritted and grabbed me by the neck…this took me by surprise, I tried to take a deep breath but could only inhale so much…then he lifted me up with ease…my feet lifted off the ground, the pressure in my neck becoming all too real….and no air could get out or in.

"MIRROR!" He shouted… "A MIRROR, NOW!"

I looked around with my eyes, no mirror but just a fake window on the wall, I pointed towards it and he turned his head in that direction…he saw his reflection…a dirty gold bunny…wires sticking out…tattered…battered…old looking…he gasped a little, touching his face…the grip was loosening from my neck, I took advantage and inhaled…

"My…f-face…" he said…though he wasn't getting any pity from me. "No…purple suit…no longer…purple…"

The inhale of air gave me enough to have my say. "Your name is Springtrap now…your just a machine in a horror attraction…a disgusting excuse of a machine…the worst fucking animatronic I've ever seen…if this was a video game…you wouldn't be scary at all…pathetic…this place is fake…just like you…welcome to your new home…because…your gonna die here"

He wasn't pleased with what I said and looked at me with murderous rage. "Well, looks like I better make do with what I got…but then, I've got everything I need…and that's you…your death!"

He then gripped my neck tighter than ever…one of his thick sharp fingers pushed through some skin…I could feel a leak in my neck…and little drip on my neck…blood made it's way out…I coughed and gasped…my…eye slight was turning fuzzy…

"Die, Mr Schmi-"

I heard a scream of anger. He didn't finish his sentence, I fell hard on the floor, the impact making my fake metal foot come off…I used my hands quickly to shield my face from the hard tiled floor, an impact across my face…only cushioned by my hands…but my hands got it worse, a small snap in my index finger…though I was more worried about gasping for breath…the shock didn't hit, nor did I actually notice my finger broken…but I can only assume that's how it happened. Eventually, I got my breath back…taking in huge gasps of air like my life depended on it…which, of course…did. I looked over and there was a scuffle…Springtrap was struggling against something…my eye slight coming back…a long red tail…on top of the golden bunny.

Just then, I was pulled on to my feet.

"Mikey!"

Chica put her head under my arms and lifted me, grabbing my waist for support and I felt the same on the other side…Bonnie, doing the same thing.

I looked over and saw Foxy punching Springtrap. Every punch looked strong, every impact jolting Springtrap's head.

"YE KILLED MY LASS! YE KILLED MY TRUE LOVE! YE KILLED CHICA'S CHILD!"

There was no holding back Foxy, when he's angry, he's fucking angry…stay out of the way. But every punch seemed to have made Guy laugh louder and louder…it was like he wasn't even getting hurt.

"Yes…YES! PUNCH ME! FUCKING PUNCH ME!" he screamed delightful

Foxy didn't need to be told twice and carried on but it didn't seem to weaken the golden bunny, it was truly weird that Springtrap was egging him on.

"WEAK" He said to Foxy…Foxy looked tired, his eyes black as darkness but was panting…Foxy was the strongest out of all of us…but why was Guy still managing to talk?

"Your weak, you stupid fox…you'll never punch as good as my father" he said, disappointly. "My father would punch me through love…you punch like a child, like that chickens dead unborn baby!"

"Ye will pay…YE WILL PAY!" shouted Foxy.

"Déjà vu, Fox?"

Foxy went to punch Springtrap again but then Springtrap grabbed Foxy's fist…this took Foxy by surprise…then Springtrap bent Foxy's hand backwards, breaking the plastic around the wrist…Foxy screamed.

"Amazing how you feel pain…I love your scream" said Springtrap, smiling and then he swung a punch towards Foxy's face, cracking his face…Guy managed to pull back his leg and kick Foxy off him…Foxy slid against the floor and whimpered…then Freddy had a go.

Shit, not again…no, NOT AGAIN.

Freddy then went to stop Springtrap from standing but didn't have any luck as Springtrap span on the floor, sticking his leg out and spin kicking Freddy's feet making him fall…Springtrap quickly stood up and kicked Freddy's face like a football…the force pushing him into Foxy.

"Oh God, you guys have got to get out of here…" I said.

"But…" said Chica, about to have her say but I wouldn't let her finish.

"NOW! YOU'VE GOT TO LEAVE NOW!"

By this time, Bonnie went to Freddy and Foxy's aid.

"NO, I WON'T LEAVE YOU" Chica shouted.

I turned to face Chica, gently touching her face…tears coming out of her eyes. "It's me he wants…it's me…you've got to leave…p-please…I can't…I can't see you die…" I said, trying not to cry myself.

"But…y-you'll die…" she said.

"Faith…have faith in me…you do have faith in me, don't you?" she whimpered, tears flowing down her rosy cheeks but she smiled and nodded. "Yes…I have faith in you…" she said. "Then, go…." I said.

She let out a sad whimper and hugged me tightly and I did the same back and then we kissed passionately, if a little quick as if it was our last time…for the time being, it was…but at the time, the things I said to her…I…lied to her as I wasn't sure I'd survive or not…and didn't want to upset her…

Freddy was okay, he managed to help Bonnie with Foxy…but Foxy shrugged them off. I walked towards Springtrap, well…I was limping and almost like a small hop while the others looked on. I could still hear what they were saying.

"What is he doing?" asked Freddy.

"He wants us to leave!" said Chica, still crying.

"No" snarled Foxy…"I'm not giving up"…he must've been in so much pain but just bared through it.

"Foxy" I said. "Take Vixen and get out of here…that goes to ALL of you…there are blueprints for her…fix her…find a place to hide…I'll find you…don't worry about me…it's time to settle this"

"But Mike…we-" said Foxy but like with Chica, I interrupted him.

"JUST FUCKING GO! NOW!" I shouted, through fear…I didn't mean to shout but he's always stubborn.

Eventually Foxy and the others agreed. Foxy managed to pick up Vixen and they headed for the exit…I turned and looked at my friends for the last time, they headed for the lift to freedom and Chica grabbed some blueprints…she picked up two…one had Vixen AKA "Mangle" written on it…and another one…but couldn't make out what it said…but that was the last thing on my mind.

"R-Robots…they…t-they…moved?" said Freddy Junior, I'd almost forgotten about him…"This…this is insane…a dream…"

"A fucking nightmare" I said, correcting him…as it was only me, Freddy Junior and Guy Kanes…who had just been watching us…he could've killed me anytime he wanted…but…didn't.

"Guy Kanes…it's just me now" I said, limping towards him, he looked at me with amusement…I mean, I was in no state to fight him…but I'd do my best…burn the place down…burn it along with him.

"Oh, Mr Schmidt…you do amuse me" he said, almost laughing. "But…you are wrong about one thing…we're not alone, are we?" He turns and looks at Freddy Junior who was still in a state of shock of what he'd seen. "I think I'll kill him first…I'd like to save you till last"

"No, leave him out of this!" I said

"You know what…I think I'll pin the blame on you…Mike Schmidt, the man who killed Freddy Fazbear Junior"

"How?" I said, though maybe that was a stupid question to ask.

"You…you know…m-my name…?" whimpered Junior.

Springtrap turned to Freddy Junior. "But why of course I know you, your Freddy Fazbears son…your father stole my father's creations…now since your fathers dead, it's only in my best interest to kill you…call it a bonus" I said, smiling.

"N-no…n-now…wait a m-minute…" Junior said, his body shaking. "They w-were my father's-"

"WRONG"

Guy ran up to Junior and grabbed him by the neck and lifting him with ease, Junior struggle but it was no use.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shouted..I know I shouldn't have pity for this man but…he…he was human…he was scared and fully regretted turning the Purple Guy on…

So I tried to run but without my fake leg it was frustratingly difficult…but then Springtrap found another screwdriver, a longer one this time and just simply chucked it towards me, I tried to move out of the way but it stabbed me right in the shoulder…I screamed, the shock of pain surrounding the shoulder…Springtrap laughed…it certainly stopped me in my tracks. Springtrap started walking towards me…I then pulled the screwdriver out…I could feel the cold metal steel leave my body and then twinge some nervous…and uncomfortable feeling rushed straight to my brain…more pain…but I managed to pull it out…my shoulder leaking blood…I felt weak but maybe just shock…I fell to my knees…Springtrap just walked by me, still holding on to Freddy Junior…but then he punched me…a massive impact over my face…somehow making a cut over my face and my lip…my fucking eye was sore as well…he carried on walking and through pain I looked over my shoulder and saw he picked up my metal foot…what the fuck would he want with that? And again, Springtrap walked by me…this time facing me.

I held onto my shoulder, trying to stop the blood from exiting and put pressure on it…but the blood seeped through my hands, flowing gently on to my clothes…soaking them.

Through adrenaline…I gritted my teeth and said…"You're going to die, Guy Kanes…and I swear it'll be for good"…but the pain got the best of me and I whimpered and tilted my head down.

"I always come back, Mr Schmidt…there is a place for me. Hey…look up!" I ignore him at first…"I said…LOOK UP!"

I flinched at the tone of his voice, I slowly lifted my head up…I started shaking…but eventually I did look up…his face was a mess, cuts over my face and a bleeding lip…a fresh bruised mark around my eye was forming…or at least it will later…I whimpered, almost crying….Springtrap was still holding the metallic foot

"It'd be pointless killing you Mr. Schmidt, I've come to realize that…but it'd be much better to see you suffer…oh yes, it would be prolong" he said and _looks at Freddy Junior he's holding and then looks back at me_ "Take a good look at this man, Mr Schmidt…look at the fear and pain in his eyes…his suffering will come to an end…yours won't. You'll be the one who kills him…at least that's what the police will think… yes…you'll suffer in prison!"

"No…p-please…don't do t-this…" I said, now begging him.

"Oh Mr Schmidt, haven't you learnt anything? I'll just do the opposite you'll say!" he said, laughing

The golden rabbit then swings his arm, the hand holding the metal foot, and stabs it into the neck of Freddy Junior, the stabbing made a squelching sound and blood made it's exit…Junior gagged, his eyes wide open but then no other sound went past his lips, except a struggle to breath and blood slowly dripping out of his mouth. The golden rabbit forced another stab into the Junior's neck, making another deep wound. I screamed and cursed at the situation but the golden rabbit didn't listen…Junior made his last gasp, a violent shake and then his eyes rolled back into his head…lifeless…just an empty dead body now.

The golden rabbit pulled the metal foot out of the Junior's neck for the second and last time, he laughed manically and then chucked the metal foot at me, lading right next to me…I looked at it, the man's blood and small bits of flesh practically covering it…I moaned in sadness and closed my eyes, pushing out more tears that flowed down my face. The golden rabbit loosened his grip and the Junior's body flopped onto the floor like a rag doll…the golden rabbit smiled at his work and then looked over to me.

"I see you let your friends escape…such a shame…" he tutted.

"You'll…you'll never find them…" I said…almost struggling to speak.

"I don't really care about them, Mr Schmidt…they could leave the country for all I care…it's you, I really want…it's you who I want to suffer the most…"

"U-Up…yours…" I said.

"Still a bit of fight in you, Mr Schmidt…I don't know why you bother. Now, as your friends have cowardly ran away…this place…will only have one animatronic…and…it's me…this…"attraction" has a place for me…a home…but let's not forget about YOU, Mr Schmidt…they'll have a place for you…in prison!"

….

**MIKE:** Freddy Junior was just another victim by the Guy's hands…

**CAKE:** He used your fake foot to kill Junior?

**MIKE:** Yes…and so he used that to pin the blame on me.

**CAKE:** But…surely the police would've noticed it wasn't you…

**MIKE:** You'd think that, wouldn't you…but, here I am, stuck in this hell hole.

**CAKE:** But…but how?

**_GOLDEN BUNNY:_**_(Flashback. Imitating Freddy Junior's voice over the phone) POLICE? YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME…HE'S TRYING TO KLL ME…MIKE SCHMIDT IS GOING TO KILL ME….YOU'VE GOT TO GET HERE QUICK!_

**MIKE:** The son of a bitch imitated Junior's voice over the phone…perfectly and the police kept the recording as evidence…and my foot…no finger prints except mine on that foot…

**CAKE:** Your foot? How are you walking?

**MIKE:** A replacement. (_Mike pulls up his trousers and shows a cheap plastic foot_) I feel like I'm gonna break it…

**CAKE:** Oh God…

**MIKE:** You know, if your gonna get me scott free, your gonna have a difficult time achieving that…there is so much evidence piled on top of me…you won't be able to do anything…

**CAKE:** You can't give up, you just can't…your innocent.

**MIKE:** Tell the police that…tell the fucking judge that…they laughed off my claim of not guilty…

**CAKE:** There must be a way…a second trail, perhaps?

**MIKE:** I tried…for three fucking years!

**CAKE:** So just like that, your gonna give up? From what you've told me, Mike Schmidt wouldn't do that, he would just chuck the towel in…

**MIKE:** (_Hesitant_) I'm…I'm not…

**CAKE:** What do you mean…?

**MIKE:** I'm not sure if I should tell you…

**CAKE:** What?

**MIKE:** It could be dangerous…

**CAKE:** You're going to break out?

**MIKE:** (_Frowns_) Christ, not so loud!

**CAKE:** But you are, aren't you?

**MIKE:** Yeah…but with some help…

**CAKE:** How? (_Slight pause_) Look, you can trust me…I want to help!

**MIKE:** I…want to believe you…

**CAKE:** Christ sake…you have no idea how much I admire you…in my eyes you're a legend…a man who stopped a killer…

**MIKE:** And I appreciate that, I really do…it's just…(_Sighs_) I just can't help but think that this is just another strange twist…

**CAKE:** I can assure you, I'm not here to harm you…I have a wife…

**MIKE:** And telling you this plan could put you in danger…

**CAKE:** Look, I love my wife…but I'm staring at an innocent man…and man who should be free and it should be some sick weirdo taking your place…(Sighs almost in frustration) I just…don't know what I have to do to gain your trust…when I already thought I did…you've poured your heart out when you didn't have to…surly that's gotta count for something…

**MIKE:** I…guess…

**CAKE:** It's the animatronics, isn't it? They are gonna help you…

**MIKE:** (_He shoves forward on his seat, pulling something out of his trousers…a piece of paper_) Yes…but-

**GUARD:**Right, times up, Schmidt!

**CAKE:** (_To the guard_) Wait, please, just a few more minutes…

**GUARD:** No, if you want to see him again then make another appointment but that's it for today.

**CAKE:** Damn it…

The guard puts his hand on Mike's shoulder, indicating him to get up…Cake looks at Mike, who just winks at him and unpurposly leans forward slightly.

**MIKE:** (_Whispers_) Under the table…

The guard when spins Mike around and pushes him towards the exit, Mike doesn't react back but just accepted the push and made his way out. Cake looked on in puzzlement to what Mike whispered…he adverted his eyes on the floor under the table and saw a screwed up piece of paper…but Cake didn't want to make this obvious, so he reliantly pulled out his phone and unpurposely dropped it near the piece of paper…he said a pretend curse and bent down to pick the phone up and quickly grabbed the piece of paper, stuffing it up his sleeve. He stood up, holding his phone…and started to walk to the iron barred gates for the exit…a guard was watching him.

**CAKE:** (_Chuckles slightly_) Dropped my phone…

A FEW MINUTES LATER.

Cake was walking out of the prison…he heard the doors slam behind him, it startled him…he always got highly strung when those doors closed but shrugged it off quickly…he walked about a block before he pulled out the piece of paper.

Another few minutes later and Cake was sitting in a café, with a cup of coffee in front of him, reading the note carefully…it was an interested read:

_"Mikey…in order for this to work, you must purposely leave the first page somewhere in your cell so that it would be easy for the guards to find it…I'm praying they won't punish you but if they get a chance to read it, they'll think we're coming for you on the 26th…instead we'll come for you on the 24th…hopefully, it'll throw them off a bit…with Foxy's strength, we'll get you out x_

_Oh Mikey, I miss you so much…I miss your love to me…but don't worry, we'll get you out of there…and together, we'll put a stop to that Golden Bunny…once and for all…and clear your name_

_Hang in there._

_Love lots._

_Chica xxxxxxx_

_PS Best destroy this page__**"**_

Cake quickly figured that this was a two part letter…and that the guards must've got the first page…which would make sense. Cake smiled at the thought of Mike getting out of prison…and he also thought that Mike fully trusted him, otherwise he would not have left this note…he was excited that the animatronics were going to break him…

Just then, he noticed some very small writing near the bottom of the page…Cake squinted at the writing and could easily read what was written:

"_Chris…they will kill you if you don't say who you truly are, so I'm putting my trust in you that you really are Chris Cake and not some fake trying to gain some sort of revenge…my friends have face recognition data…and they'll see right through you if you lie. They are located in a cabin deep in the words…follow these directions and you'll find them…tell them I sent you…_

_Mike"_

Cake smiled even more…the fact he was going to meet the animatronics and help them as best he could…but, it was Foxy he wanted to have a word with. Cake then screwed up the paper and put it in his pocket. Finally…he had truly gained Mike's trust.

…

It was hard to see where to go, even if he did have his fog lights on...Cake was driving very slowly through the forest. He eventually had to go off road, which probably didn't do his car any good but he didn't fancy walking, considering how dark it was and the fact he didn't have a torch. The off road though did lead to a trail, merely made for walking but he'd gently drive around trees...thought the deeper he drove in the more nervous he got...but he kept thinking about Mike and his predicament...and the animatronics' that he'd finally get to meet, though this did worry him a little...he was worried how they would react to him...would they believe him that he was helping Mike and the fact that Mike gave him the directions...their was, of course, only one cabin in the woods...driving through the darkness reminded him of the movie evil dead...but joking thought about the original and not the dreadful remake...it took awhile but his car lights shone on a wooden house...yes, it was the cabin.

The engine died turn as he went into neutral and took the keys out of the ignition...he opened his door and slowly got out...though it was dark, he could clearly see some lights inside...someone was home...was it them? He slammed the car door gently and hesitantly walked towards the cabin.

From what he could see, it was almost cliché...a swinging bench chair creaked as the gentle wind blew it...some windows were bordered up and rotten holes on the porch...Cake questioned the fact that Mike took Chica here for..."alone" time...why, though? Maybe it was beautiful in the day light...Cake was at the front door...he took a deep breath, almost shaking...he knocked at the door but this pushed the door open slightly...this frighten him even more...the fact it wasn't shut...like it was an open invitation to walk in...he waited for a few seconds before deciding to enter...but walked in causally. He popped his head...using the door as a shield, protection perhaps...but to what, he wasn't hundred percent sure.

**CAKE:** (_Nervous_) H-Hello...?

His call made no reaction to anything inside...was it empty? Then why was the light on...he stepped in...the floor creaked...again he looked at the light and was surprised a place like this was conducting electricity...after blinding himself slightly...he looked around the room...he was pleasantly surprised how clean it was...nothing compared to outside. It had a patterned rug...well polished wooden chairs and a logged table...something you'd except from a holiday broacher...this helped calm his nerves...he took his time before checking the other rooms...a doorway that lead to a sort of corridor...he peaked his head in...two doors on the left and three on the right...though the lights were off...he gulped...his heart beating faster...he declined to go down the corridor...he couldn't find a light switch and wasn't stupid enough to go down dark places without a light. He decided to stay in the main room...he turned around and went to the table...he saw two rolled up papers...blueprints. Next to them were a diagram of what looked like a prison...an escape plan...Cake looked at it but didn't pick it up...he had a nervous laugh...he was amazed on how detailed it was...how on Earth did these animatronics make these diagrams...he figured that this was three years in planning...which is why it must've taken them until now to actually carry out with the plan...things like that take time.

Next, Cake looked at the blueprints...he unrolled the first one...a picture of a female fox, Vixen to be precise...he read through the scarmatic's...he remembered what Mike said...that Vixen wasn't working...nor came back to life because he didn't have a soul...nor had a child stuffed into her...Cake wondered if they could get her memory back...but then if Cake had the memory of what Guy Kanes did to them in the restaurant, he'd want his memory wiped away...he rolled it back up and put it down and then picking up the next blueprint...he unrolled that too...another picture, another diagram...it was another animatronic of some sort...but one that was never mentioned by Mike...nor seen before...Cake read the details...wait, it WAS an animatronic...it was a...black cat.

**CAKE:** Wha...why do they need this...?

Just then, the blueprints were snatched out of Cake's hands and slammed onto the table...a hook pierced through the paper and stabbed into the table...Cake yelped and turned to look at an angry fox looking into his eyes...the fox's eyes were black...Cake backed up as the fox growled at him, showing his sharp metal teeth...Cake raised his hands up...still backing away but then didn't see where he was going and something blocked him...he felt the bump and turned around...he looked up and saw a brown bear staring down at him, wearing a black top hat and bow tie...Cake whimpered and tried to run, heading for the door but the exit was blocked by a yellow bird like thing...slim built but had no...beak of some kind. Cake screamed again...nowhere to back too...he turned around and was surrounded by the three animatronics, backing up against a wall. He couldn't pass any words except whimpering and sounds of gasps. Just then the fox raised his hook hand and took a swipe at Cake...Cake tensed up and closed his eyes and heard a loud thud, next to him...his eyes adverted to the hook which was inches away from his head but stabbed into the wooden wall. Cake whimpered even more...he was to scared to take in what he as seeing...

**FOXY:** WHO AR' YE? (_Cake stuttered some sounds but couldn't make a sentence_) SPEAK!

**CAKE:** I...I-I-I...I'm-...

**FREDDY:** HOW DID YOU FIND US?

Cake just couldn't get any words out.

**CHICA:** STOP WIMPERING AND TALK!

**CAKE:** I...I...

**FOXY:** Ye have every right to be scared!

Foxy pulled his hook out of the wooden wall with ease, bits of splintered wood hitting Cake and Foxy grabbed Cake by the jacket and dragged him to the table, Cake tried to resist but Foxy was to strong...the others laughed at the sight of this. Foxy with all his strength lifted Cake up and slammed him on the table...Cake whimpered, this action knocking the contents off the table...and Foxy raised his hook over Cake's face, very close to his eyes...

**FOXY:** I suggest ye speak, landlubber...NOW!

**CAKE:** I...m-my...name is C-Chris...

**FREDDY:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

**CAKE:** I...I've c-come to help...

**FOXY:**We don't need yer help! WHO SENT YE?

**FREDDY:** Did Guy Kanes send you here? TO KILL US?

**CAKE:** N-No...n-no...I...

**CHICA:** Kill him, Foxy!

**CAKE:** NO!

**FOXY:** With pleasure...it's been a whil' since I killed anybody...

**CAKE:** NO, WAIT...DON'T DO T-THIS!

**FREDDY:** THEN TALK!

**CAKE:** M-MIKE...S-SENT ME!

**FREDDY:** (_Calms down_) Mike...?

**CAKE:** Y-Yes...

**CHICA:** My Mikey...?

**CAKE:** Yes...yes...you must b-be Chica...

Chica's black eyes faded and became normal...she then put her face closer to Cake's...who tried to move...scared what she might do...it didn't help that he looked weird without a beak.

**CHICA:** My...Mikey sent you here...?

**CAKE:** Y-Yes...I've...I've been talking to him while he's in prison...

**FOXY:** So...ye not here to kill us?

**CAKE:** No...

**FREDDY:** And...Guy Purple didn't send you...?

**CAKE:** No...

**CHICA:** Foxy, let go of him...

Foxy grumbled...disappointed that he didn't get to kill but did what Chica said...he let his grasp go from Cake and stepped back...Cake breathed heavily and quickly climbed off the table...and backed off. He just stared back at the animatronics and they just did the same back to him...he wiped sweat off his forehead...and then laughed nervously...but still a little curious.

**CAKE:** My...God...(His _heart slowing down to a normal beat_) This...this is incredible...Mike really was telling the truth...I knew it...HAHA...I KNEW IT! (_The animatronics frown at him_) I'm sorry, I'm sorry...it's just...wow...I mean, wow this is...amazing...

**FREDDY:** Did Mike really send you here?

**CAKE:** (_Looks at Freddy_) Yes...y-yes, he did...I'm here to help you...and to help him...

**FREDDY:**What makes you think we should believe you?

**CAKE:** Because Mike trusts me...he was the only one who knew your where abouts...

**CHICA:** So... he got my letter?

**CAKE:** Yes. (_Pulls out the piece of paper and gives it to Chica_)...He gave me this...this is how I found you...

Chica takes the piece of paper and opens it up, true enough it was the letter that Chica wrote...along with Mike's writing which was for Cake to read. Chica started to well up but smiled at the same time...tears dripped on the paper and then she looked at Cake.

**CHICA:** Is he...is he...okay?

**CAKE:** (_Nods_) He's fine...he's holding up...he can't wait to see you again...all of you.

**CHICA:** Oh...my brave Mikey...

**FREDDY:**I don't understand...how did you get to talk to him...?

**CAKE:** I...interviewed him...I made appointments...

The animatronics looked at Cake in disbelief and maybe with a certain fear...for they remember the last two interviews that Mike gave ending up with murder and revenge.

**FREDDY:**Impossible!

**CHICA:** Mikey would never give interviews...not any more, not what happened before...

**CAKE:** I didn't tell the prison guards why I wanted to speak to him...I just said I was family.

**FREDDY:** Christ, just like that? For all we know you could've been a murderer!

**CAKE:** I can assure you...I only want to help him.

**CHICA:** Why...?

**CAKE:** Because he's innocent...and...and that I wanted to know if you were real...a-and you are.

**FREDDY:** But why should you care? What do you care what happens to Mike?

**CAKE:** Because...he's the only one that knows about you...and that the fact that...John Kanes could've killed me...a long time ago...

**FOXY:** (_Growls at that name_) How?

**CAKE:** (_Looks at Foxy and smiles_) Because...you saved me, Foxy...

**FOXY:** I...what are ye talkin' about?

**CAKE:**I know now that it wasn't your fault, Foxy...you were trying to get John...but it all happened to fast...

_Remembers Mike's story_

_It was an hour into the party and I noticed a boy, tad younger than me, on his own, hanging around Foxy the pirate animatronic, who was speaking in a pirate accent, which was cool but he looked like he was tormenting the poor mascot, grabbing hold of him, like he was trying to stop him from moving, grabbing hold on his hook hand and trying to climb him, then Freddy the bear, obviously a man in costume walked up to him, dancing, being whacky...I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but he knelt down to him...touching him on his face and...well, you know...I knew something wasn't right, something wrong about Freddy, he offered him a cupcake and then he took the boys hand...just then the animaltronic's stopped, like there was a power failure, but how can there be when the lights were still on...they glitched a few times, voices became disoriented, horrible sounds, like a someone drowning...then they turned and looked at the guy in the Freddy costume and within a flash, Foxy moved and swung it's metallic arm across the this guys face, only cusioned by the stuffy Freddy mask but still enough force to knock him down, bringing the kid with him, Foxy went to bite into the costume but unfortunity the poor lad got in the way, like a sheild for the fake Freddy and was chomped on by Foxy's steel jaws, the bite crushing the boy's head, blood burst through the boy's head, like a burst balloon, the sounds of bone breaking and becoming dust, the scream...that fucking scream...blood flowed down the boy's face and running into his mouth, gurglering his cry, his eyes wide open...flesh falling off...the other kids and parents shocked at the sight, as was I. Foxy...just couldn't stop clamping his jaw..._

**CAKE:** Yes…Foxy, I was the boy you bit…

Foxy stared at the man…his anger was turned into sadness…let his arms limp…he was almost close to tears…he hated what happened that day…yes, it was true, he was after John but it happened all to fast and instead but the child…all these years he never got over it…he was full of guilt…it was that moment that started the trouble with closures…

**CAKE:** Foxy…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset you…

**FOXY:** No, laddie…it's me who should be sorry…

**CAKE:** Foxy…I forgive you…yes, I was angry and I'd admit I…wanted revenge but now I know it was all an accident…that you was trying to stop a killer…and in a way…you did save my life…had you not done anything…I would've been killed and stuffed into a…(_Looks at the animaltronics_)…oh God…I forgot…I'm…

**FREDDY:** It's…okay…it's okay…Chris, is it?

**CAKE:** Yes…Chris Cake.

**FOXY:** All these years….I wondered what damage I did to that little boy…I knew he survived but…I didn't know what come of him…and now…I find out it was ye…standing in front of me…makes me feel…a lot better…

**CAKE:** Foxy…it's fine…I…forgive you.

**FOXY:** Thank ye, laddie…thank ye…

**FREDDY:** I can't believe you were that little boy…

**CAKE:**(_Smiles slightly_) I can't believe that….your actually…alive…

**CHICA:** Well…it's a long story.

**CAKE:** It's okay…Mike's told me everything…it's just…well, he's said wonderful things about you and to actually see you…in the flesh…it's just…well, it's finally real.

**FREDDY:** Well, a friend of Mike's is a friend to us…let me introduce us. I'm Freddy Fazbear, obviously you know Foxy the Pirate Fox…and Chica the Chicken.

**CHICA:** (_Puts her beak back on_) Hello…

**CAKE:**Well, Mike was right about one thing…you are beautiful.

**CHICA:** (_Blushes a little_) Hee…

**CAKE:** But…isn't there two more of you?

**VOICE:** You mean us?

Cake turns around and see's Bonnie the rabbit standing at the doorway, with Mangle, fully repaired, both with their arms folded, smiling slightly.

**BONNIE:** I'm Bonnie by the way and this is Vixen.

**VIXEN:** Please to meet you.

**CAKE:** You…fixed her?

**FOXY:** Aye, laddie…we took the blueprints from the horror attraction and fixed her back to her beauty self.

**VIXEN:**(_Walks over to Foxy and hugs him_) And a wonderful job you did too, my dear Foxy.

Foxy blushes and Vixen gives in a kiss peck on his cheek. Bonnie goes over to Freddy, who puts his arm around her waist.

**CAKE:** This is fantastic…Mike will be so happy to find out Vixen's back, oh man I can't wait to help break Mike out of prison…

The animatronics look at each other before looking back at Cake.

**FREDDY:** Mr Cake…we know you want to help Mike…but it's probably best if you..don't…

**CAKE:** (_Puzzled_) Huh…? Why?

**FREDDY:** This could be dangerous…

**CAKE:** (_Sighs_) Yeah…Mike told me the same thing…but I can help, I really can…

**CHICA:** How?

**CAKE:** Well…uh…

**FREDDY:** We've figured what we've got to do…it's to late to change it…we'll be leaving very soon.

**CAKE:** But…I want to help…

**FREDDY:** You can help by staying with Bonnie and Vixen…we'll be bringing Mike back here.

**CAKE:** How? How are you gonna bring him back?

**FREDDY:** We'll carry him if we have to…

**CAKE:** And what if the alarms go off, huh? What then?

**FOXY:** Look, lad…we're experienced in sneaking…we be doing it for nearly 30 years…

**CAKE:** But Mike hasn't.

**FREDDY:** He'll be save with us…

**CAKE:** (_Bits his lips_) I have a car…I can drive you there and back no problem…it'd be quicker than running.

**BONNIE:** (_Nods_) You know, he's got a point there…we could do with some transport…

Freddy thinks about this for a second, it was true though…with Cake's car they could be in/out within minutes and would make all the difference. Freddy rubs his chin…while Cake waits for an answer…

**CAKE:** Look, Mike trusts me…maybe you should too…

Eventually, Freddy smiles back at Cake and nods.

**FREDDY:** Okay…we'll take the car…

**CHICA:** I've never been in a car before.

**FREDDY:** That's a point…would we be able to fit?

**CAKE:** It's a convertible…so it'll be no problem.

**FREDDY:** Excellent.

**CAKE:** Best go through the plans with me quickly then…

**FREDDY:** Not a problem.

**CAKE:** One questions though…what's with this blueprint of a black cat?

Again the animatronics look at each other, if a little awkwardly this time…no one wanted to say anything but eventually, Freddy broke the weird silence.

**FREDDY:** Don't…don't worry about that…it's really for…when the time comes…

**CHICA:** (_Almost stubborn like_) IF…if the time comes…

**FREDDY:** Yes, Chica…if…

**CAKE:** I…I don't understand.

**FREDDY:** You will…but only-…(_Looks at Chica but she looks away and folds her arms_)…only if the time comes.

**CAKE:**(_Goes with it_) Uh…okay…

**FREDDY:** Now, we haven't much time…so let's go through with the plan.

….

It was still dark…but the prison shone like a demented star…beautiful around the edges but twisted and old looking when no light shone…this was the case when the spotlights moved in circle, the prison guards in the towers keeping tabs on the outside. Freddy and Foxy moved carefully to the building, avoiding the lights like they used to with camera's…which was handy because there were tons of them about…blinking and moving very slowly…eventually Freddy and Foxy were up against the wall.

**FREDDY:**Where's Mike's window?

**FOXY:** (_Pointing upwards_) Up there, laddie.

Freddy looked up, it was perfect in some ways as the spotlights from the towers couldn't pinpoint to that location, though this didn't stop Freddy from being worried. He nodded when he stopped looking and kneeled down, making his hands into a cup…Foxy held onto Freddy's shoulder and stepped on the cup hands…Freddy took a deep breath and hoisted Foxy up and then Foxy got a grip onto the thick brick walls…climbing with ease but slowly so not to be seen…Freddy stood up and watched Foxy…he was amazed by Foxy's ability and yet, somehow not surprised…with Foxy's hook hand, it made climbing easier…for a split second Freddy chuckled to himself why Chica couldn't just fly up…being a chicken…even if she could it'd be impossible anyway...chickens don't fly very well.

Freddy could only see Foxy as a blur…in this dark he was surprised to still see him move…he must've been 20 foot high now…what a climber.

Foxy eventually reached a window, he looked through but it was empty…Foxy cursed to himself for getting the wrong window but was sure it was this one…just then he heard some whimpering…and impact sounds…like punching, maybe? It was Mike, in the room next door…someone was hurting Mike…Foxy grew angry and grabbed the bars…breaking them easy with his strength…he carefully moved the bars and dropped them to the ground, luckily it was just grass that broke its fall…and Foxy climbed in.

_A few minutes ago._

Mike was reading a book…it was old and tatty…"Of Mice and Men"…he loved this book, he read it when he was at school…though he never seen the film and felt that he needed to now…if he ever got out. He then remember that this was the night of the break out…he looked at his desk clock 10.59pm.

**VOICE:** Lights out!

The voice echoed around the cells and the lights turned off like metal crashing against each other…Mike was in the last block for the lights to go out and sighed that he couldn't see any of the pages…I thought to himself he'd be used to it by now…but he wasn't…each day would get worse for him…having showers were a nightmare…there were always fights, not necessary towards him bit it always made him feel uneasy…he'd been in a few scuffles but nothing major to report…the first week was the hardest…yet, it only felt like yesterday he told Chica and his friends to leave the horror attraction…but he always wondered why it took this long to break him out or even make contact…he dismissed this as it was finally going to happen…he checked the desk clock again…11.01pm…the only thing he didn't know was what time the break-out would actually start…let alone how?

While he waited he sat up and rubbed his face…he yawned but…he wasn't tired, nor did he want to go to sleep…the thought of escaping kept him up…just then there was a bang on his cell bars.

**GUARD:**Go to sleep, scumbag!

**MIKE:** (_Sighs_) I can't…

**GUARD:** Can't sleep, eh? Let me help you with that.

The guard pulls out some keys and puts them in the lock. Mike rolls his eyes but slowly stands up.

**MIKE:** Why can't you just…leave me alone?

**GUARD:** Because you need to get your sleep…or otherwise I'll tell the warden and he won't be happy.

**MIKE:**Look, please, just…give it a rest for today…

**GUARD:** (_Gets the door open_) Taking back at me now, are we?

**MIKE:** No, I'm not talking back at you…

**GUARD:** (_Pulls his baton out and smiles_) But you just spoke back.

**MIKE:**I…no, wait, that's not fair…

**GUARD:** Oh? And killing an innocent man is?

**MIKE:** But I-

**GUARD:** You make me SICK!

Mike tries to fence the guard off but the guard winds Mike in the stomach, the air pushed out of him and replaced by uncomfortable pain…Mike fell on to his knees, trying to ask for air but felt like his stomach was being twisted…the guard laughed and whacked Mike across the face with the baton, twisting him around so his back was towards the guard…the guard just looked at Mike, pleased with what he did…Mike whimpered, the pain bearing across his face…he gritted his teeth and tried to pull himself up with the bed…the guard was still chuckling to himself and then put his baton on the table…and then taking his hat off.

**GUARD:** Still can't sleep, eh? (_Starts to undo his belt_) That's okay…we'll have some fun!

He then grabs Mike's hair and pulls him up and then pushes his against the desk table…the guards trousers fall down and takes off his underwear quickly and reveals his hard member…Mike tries to scream but his mouth is blocked by the guards hand, tighten him up with his grip and then Mike felt another hand near his groin…Mike jerked and moved but was restricted…the strength of the guard was to strong…Mike whimpered some more…he then looked over to the baton, his eyes widen and then went to reach it…but the guard noticed this and grabbed the baton himself…whacking Mike's hand…Mike screamed but it was only muffled by the guards other hand…the guard chucked the baton on the bed so it was out of reach…then he pulled Mike's head and the guard leaned over Mike's shoulders…whispering to him.

**GUARD:** I'm a rapist; you know…can you believe that? A rapist and the justice systems don't even fucking now about it…because I'm a guard working for that system…serve and protect and all that bullshit…oh, the irony…(_He laughs_) I'm gonna fuck you good…and who's gonna believe you on what happened? Nobody…absolutely no-fucking-body…it's about time somebody like you…got fucked!

**MIKE:** (_Muffled_) NOOO! STOP!

**GUARD:** Your gonna feel something hard enter you now…my own personal baton…your gonn- ACK!

The guards grip over Mike's mouth was loosening slightly…Mike took a couple of breaths in and turned his head around, amazed at what he saw…Foxy.

Foxy had grabbed hold of the guards erected penis…and his hook stabbed through the bottom of the guards jaw…it went through it with ease and the sharp end was ticking at the bottom of the tongue, it could easily be seen by the guards open mouth…his eyes wide looking at Foxy…who's eyes were dark…with red dots acting like the pupils piercing towards the guard.

**FOXY:** Ye should learn how to use that tackle before ye let it out on the line.

The guard tried to move, ready to punch Foxy but then Foxy ripped the guard's manhood in one yank, the guard screamed and blood flowed like he was pissing…he gurgled some blood…Mike moved out of the way and put himself against the wall…Foxy then pulled his hook out of the guard's jaw, making more blood exit and with a final blow, swung his hook across the guards face, the impact making the guard fall to the hard concrete floor…and laid there, out cold…his blood still pumping from the groin area. Foxy smiled and squeezed the penis…blood seeping through the shaft tip and then chucked it out the window…the fox panted but then his eyes adverted back to normal.

**FOXY:** Ah…to kill again…(_Looks at Mike_) Ye okay, Mikey…?

Mike looked at the fox in shocked but managed to nod…Foxy grabbed Mike's arm and started to pull him away gently.

**FOXY:** This way…

Foxy poked his head out of the cell, he couldn't believe no one heard the guard scream but saw two other prisons guards on a lower level patrolling the cells…he jerked his head, indicating Mike to move…they both silently went to the cell next door…bars broken on that as well…as soon as they were out of view, Mike broke the silence quietly.

**MIKE:** (_Whispering_) I can't believe you just…ripped that guy's dick off, Foxy!

**FOXY:** (_Whispering_) He was hurtin' ye, lad…

**MIKE:** (_Nods then smiles slightly_) It's good to see you again though, Foxy…

**FOXY:** When ye out of her', then we'll celebrate…(_Points to the window_) Ye first, Mikey…

Mike nods and climbs through the window…the bars broken but sharp edges were catching Mike's orange rags…then he saw the drop and gasped…almost backing up into Foxy.

**MIKE:** That's a fucking 20 feet drop, Foxy…no way, no way!

**FOXY:** Calm down, laddie…Freddy is down ther' to catch ye…

**MIKE:** Catch me? Oh God, fuck that…

**FOXY:** Would ye rather fight ye way through the guards?

**MIKE:** Do I have a choice?

**FOXY:** (_Shakes his head_) Nay, Laddie…

**MIKE:** Fuck…(_Climbs through the window but then looks down_) Shit…oh s-shit…

Foxy then picked up a pencil from a table, stuck his hand out the window and then dropped the pen.

**MIKE:** What was that?

**FOXY:** Somethin' to get Freddy's attention…so he knows ye coming down.

**MIKE:** And…it took three years to plan this?

**FOXY:** Arr…we went through all options and scenario's, Mikey…this be the best one…

**MIKE:** Christ sake…

Mike looks down again and then his heart started beating faster…normally Mike was pretty good with heights but the fact that Freddy could mis-judge his jump…was another thing…Mike was hanging, his legs danglering, the only thing stopping him from falling was holding onto the broken bars, sticking out of the wall.

**MIKE:** Foxy…I…I can't do this…I just can't…

**FOXY:** Mikey…it's okay…we've trusted ye all these years…and yer brought us back when ye didn't have to…now trust me and Freddy…(_Mike takes a gulp_) It's okay, laddie…it's okay Mikey…

Mike looked at Foxy…he produced a nervous smile and nodded…he looked down, which didn't help…he couldn't even see the ground…Mike closed his eyes…and lets go of the bars.

….

Meanwhile, Cake and Chica were in the car, waiting in an alleyway not far from the prison…waiting for the others to come back…Cake had the roof down and they could both feel the gentle breeze travel around them…Chica was looking around her, hoping to see some activity from Freddy and Foxy….and Cake was just staring up in the sky, he was smoking a cigarette and exhaled into the sky…the smoke disappearing in the wind. Cake, of course, was at the wheel.

**CHICA:** I hope their alright…

**CAKE:** I'm sure they are.

**CHICA:** They've been gone for a while…

**CAKE:** Hmm. But on the bright side, the alarms haven't gone off yet…

**CHICA:** We can hear that from here?

**CAKE:** Oh yeah, defiantly…lets the town know that there's an escaped convict…

**CHICA:** Oh God, I hope they don't set them off…

**CAKE:** I'm sure they won't…

Just then Chica looked behind her and saw a couple of figures coming out of the darkness, she squinted her eyes…the figures were coming towards the car at rapid speed…she then tags at Cake's shoulder.

**CHICA:** Mr Cake…I…I think it's them…

Cake turned around as well…the figures could clearly be seen and yes, it was Freddy, Foxy and Mike

**CAKE:** (_Smiling, putting his cigarette out_) I…I don't believe it…they actually did it…

**CHICA:** (_Cheering_) YAY!

Freddy, Foxy and Mike ran around the car and jumped in…Mike climbing in first and sitting next to Chica, who quickly hugged Mike, not giving him a chance to settle down but then he smiled and hugged her back…Freddy scooted next to Mike, while Foxy jumped in the front passenger seat. Cake checked if everyone was in and started the engine, the car rattle and then Cake put it into drive and sped off out of the ally. Mike and Chica were kissing each other passionately, tears coming out both their eyes…Cake kept adverting his eyes to the road and mirror, watching the two love birds in interest…but he couldn't help but feel how natural it seemed instead of being disgusted…he smiled.

**CAKE:**(_Smiling, joking_) Now, you two…save it when we're in the clear…

Mike and Chica stopped, both blushing but they were crying with joy at the same time.

**CAKE:**(_To Foxy_) How the hell did you manage to get him out so quick…?

**FOXY:** We didn't hav' time to waste, laddie…in an' out…that is all…

**FREDDY:** Foxy is a fast climber.

**FOXY:** (_To Freddy_) And yer a good catcher, Freddy me lad…

**MIKE:** (_Nods and agrees_) Yeah.

**CAKE:** Wow…your amazing, Foxy…truly the best…

**FOXY:** Thank ye, master Cake…

**CAKE:** Please, call me, Chris…

**FOXY:** Right-o, lad…thank ye, Chris…

**MIKE:** Yes, thank you, Chris…I knew I was right to trust you.

**CAKE:** (_Laughs_) Eventually.

**MIKE:** Ha, well…you never know…

Cake looks at Foxy with admiration but kept his eye on the road as well…he then pulled out a packet of cigarette from his pocket and put one in his mouth, while steering with one hand…he then patted his jacket trying to find a lighter.

**MIKE:** You…smoke?

**CAKE:** Yeah…oh, sorry, do you want one?

**MIKE:** (_Chuckles_) I gave it up years ago…

**CAKE:** Wish I could…but I rely on them to much…

**MIKE:** Hmm. That would mean you have a lighter on you, right…?

**CAKE:** (_Still patting his coat_) Yeah, if I can find the damn thing…

Mike then starts to rub his chin…Freddy and Chica notice this…they look at each other with puzzle looks on them and then look back at Mike.

**FREDDY:** What you thinking, Mike?

**MIKE:** (_Hesitant at first_) I'm thinking…I'm thinking we pay Guy Kanes a visit…and then…burn the horror attraction down…I'm thinking…we get rid of him once and for all…

…

They kept on driving, heading towards the horror attraction. Mike wanted to finish the Purple guy once and for all…and never to come back. He had a plan…a plan to burn down the building with Springtrap inside….to burn in hell.

**MIKE:** That's settled then. We'll burn the bastard.

**CAKE:** Sounds simple enough.

**MIKE:** You'd think that…but this guy is sadistic…and yet smart…

**FREDDY:** One tiny problem, Mike.

**MIKE:**What's that?

**FREDDY:** Aside from a simple lighter…you can't just burn one part of the building…it takes minutes for a fire to actually settle…let alone catch. You need some…fuel, I suppose.

**MIKE:** Hmm…I suppose.

**FREDDY:** You need flammable liquid…like fuel lighters or something.

**MIKE:** Yeah, you're right…

**CAKE:** Petrol.

**MIKE:** Petrol? (_Clicks his fingers_) Yes, petrol…from your car.

**CAKE:** I'd rather you didn't use what I've got in the tank but I have a canister of petrol in the boot. I always have handy with me in case I run out and left stranded.

**MIKE:** Excellent…now I'm glad you've come along.

**CAKE:** (_Looks at Mike through the rear mirror_) Thanks…

A few more minutes pass and Mike goes over the plan…but the animatronics disagree with it as Mike insisted he go on his own…eventually and yet through frustration from the animatronics and Cake himself…they all agreed.

They saw the building in sight…only a few lights on outside, brighten up the outside of the building…from what you could see it was colourful but dumbed down to make it look old and abandon…it reminded Mike of the crappy fairground rides when he was a kid. Cake pulled up to the side…not far from the entrance. They all looked at it, there was police tape surrounding the building…Mike couldn't believe this as it had been three years…and it hasn't changed that much except it was just…disowned.

**MIKE:** I can't believe it's still here…

**CAKE:** They…won't knock it down until your dead…

**MIKE:**What?

**CAKE:** Yeah…once you had your lethal injection, they'd knock it down…

**MIKE:** But…why?

**CAKE:** Evidence, I think…in case you wanted a re-trial…they could do in there and grab more evidence.

**MIKE:** The stupid pricks…they could've knocked this down and it'd be done with it.

**CAKE:** Well, until your dead…it won't be over.

**MIKE:** You mean…until Guy Kanes is dead…

**CAKE:** The thing is, Mike, the public think you killed Guy Purple as well…

**MIKE:** I…wait, what…?

**CAKE:** (_Sighs_) They wanted to see if you would go for a re-trial…if you did then they would've used that against you…that would've been two victims, Mike…two, enough to push your death sentence shorter…

**MIKE:** (_Clenches his fist and hits his own knee_) Son of a bitch!

**CAKE:** They assume he's dead though…he only went missing…but of course, only we know the truth.

**CHICA:**I don't understand…the public loved Mike at one point…he stopped a killer, why all this hate?

**CAKE:** (_Sighs again. A little hesitant_) News piles up, Chica, all the stories involved with Fazbears and Mike's restaurant stick in people's minds…but people only remember the bad stuff…then rumours start and that's when it gets worse.

**MIKE:** Rumours though, Cake…not actually evidence.

**CAKE:** Someone saw Guy Kanes go into your restaurant…and never came out, except for you…from the explosion…

**MIKE:** A…a witness?

**CAKE:** Yes…

**MIKE:** Well, who the fuck was it?

**CAKE:** I don't know…

**MIKE:** Well, you're a fucking reporter, aren't you? A fucking journalist? You pretty much work for the news, surely you should know?

**CAKE:** I don't, okay!? He didn't…give his name out…but he would've gone as a witness if you were found guilty of killing Guy Kanes.

**MIKE:** But…it never went to trail…

**CAKE:** Exactly…the trail never happened…so therefore, the person didn't speak up unless he was asked.

**MIKE:** But he made a report, right?

**CAKE:** Uh…yeah…he went to the police but all he saw was Guy entering your restaurant and the explosion…but never why or how…just that!

**MIKE:** A witness, eh? I wonder who that could've been…

**CAKE:** God knows…

**MIKE:** Well…I can't worry about that…this Springtrap is my next concern.

Freddy opens the door and Mike follows, with Chica getting out of the other side. Cake and Foxy do the same from the front, they close the doors in unison. The street was quiet, with nobody about, except for a few flicking streetlamps and the noise from the footsteps. They surround the boot as Cake squeezes pass them to get to the front, he sorts his keys out and then places it in the boot lock…he turns it and the boot pops open. Mike looked puzzled at first to what he saw in the boot…something was covered in a white sheet, something you would use on a bed…and a black hand sticking out of an opening…it refected the light, which made you tell it was made from plastic.

**MIKE:** (_Points_) What…the hell is that?

Cake quickly grabs the small canister that was underneath this thing and then quickly shuts the car boot.

**CAKE:** It's…it's nothing to worry about…really?

**MIKE:** Really…?

**CAKE:** Yes, really…nothing.

Cake passes the canister to Mike, who looks at him oddly and reluctantly takes the can of petrol off Cake…the animatronics then look at each, a little worried but try not to give that fact away from their expressions. Mike looks at all of them and then smiles.

**MIKE:** Right, okay…(_Looks at the building and then back at the others_) I'm going in.

**CHICA:** Mikey…this is stupid, everything we've been through…surly you can't expect us to sit and wait.

**MIKE:** I promise…I'll be back…

**CHICA:** Sometimes…those promises end in bloodshed…

**MIKE:** (_Gently touches Chica's face_) And yet…we're always together…

Chica smiled but her eyes welled up with tears, she closed her eyes pushing the tears out and gave Mike a huge hug, who return one back. They then kissed passionately…Chica broke the kiss.

**CHICA:** (_Almost laughs_) Seems like we…always do this…these goodbyes…

**MIKE:** It'd be the last one…

**CHICA:** Come back safe…

**MIKE:** (Smikes) Ha, you jinxed it…

Chica couldn't really see the funny side to that remark but gave Mike another hug, her head leaning on his shoulders and cries a little more.

**CHICA:** Kill him, Mikey…kill him for he did to our child…

**MIKE:** (_Nods_) I will, Chica…I will…

**FREDDY:** Are you sure this will work, Mike?

**MIKE:** Well…if I get the place burning then it's a start.

**FREDDY:** I don't think you should go on your own…not what happened last time…

**FOXY:** Aye…Freddy boy be right, laddie…we should stick together…

**MIKE:** No…this is personal. I want to end it once and for all…and this time, I want to see him die…for good!

**FREDDY:** Anything happens though, Mikey…we're coming in…if you're not back in fifteen minutes-

**MIKE:** I'll only need five…(_Freddy sighs at Mike's slight stubbornness but nods to let Mike do what he's got to do._) I'll be back…don't worry…

**CAKE:** (_Lights up a cigarette_) Famous last words…

**MIKE:** (_To Cake_) Oh yeah…I'll need to borrow that lighter.

Cake smiles and chucks the lighter at Mike who catches it easily…Mike smiles back and walks over to Cake, who turns around and leans on the car.

**MIKE:** Thank you…

**CAKE:** (_Shakes his head_) You…you don't want to thank me…

**MIKE:** I do…thanks for believing in me…you're a trust worthy friend…

**CAKE:** (He smiles worriedly and hesitates) Uh…I'll be needing that lighter back…so, don't lose it…

Mike chuckles and sticks his hands out to offer Cake a shake…Cake looks at this and bits his lips before taking up on the offer and shakes Mike's hand back.

**MIKE:** I won't lose it.

Mike then turns around and gently runs towards the building…being really careful not to put too much pressure on his cheap plastic foot.

**CHICA:** BE CAREFUL, MIKEY!

Mike acknowledged Chica by turning around and blowing a kiss…Chica did the fake kiss catch with her hand…and more tears were coming down her rosy cheeks. Freddy and Foxy just looked on…frustrated by standing just there. At this point, Cake stopped leaning on the car, opened the passenger door and went over to the glove department…he opened it up.

**FOXY:** Arr…we should've told him our plan!

**FREDDY:** I doubt…he would've liked it anyway…

**CHICA:** I still say…we change to plan B.

**CAKE:**Yes, Chica…(_Points a gun at her_)…I agree, plan B sounds…better…

**FOXY:** What da…whatta' doin', laddie?

**CAKE:** Change…of plans…

Meanwhile, Mike eventually found the lift that lead to the attraction…an underground amusement. He started to feel his legs shake a little…maybe it was the thumping heart beat he could also feel…the adrenaline rushing through his body…he noticed that the left was taking longer than usual…time felt like it was going slow…but it was close to a showdown…in Mike's heart, he didn't want a fight…he had hoped that Guy was asleep or busying doing something else…this way Mike could douse the whole room full of petrol and light up the fake rooms. Eventually the lift stopped to the basement floor…the floor where all the rooms were built, rooms made to look like the past restaurants…it was kind of fitting to Mike in some ways…that he could just let the past go and burn it all…he just wanted a future of simple freedom and to be with Chica. The doors slid open and Mike stepped out…it was quiet and dark, with only a few spotlights on…just enough light to see where he was going…but he walked slowly, he poised himself ready to be jump scared or something…and using the canister as a weapon…it was fairly heavy for what it was, so it'd probably do some damage…

Mike didn't want to walk any further, instead he saw a wooden table to his side and walked over to that. He was about to push the contents off it until he noticed some cassette tapes…loads of them and he remembered what he said to Daniel.

_I must say, I hope you've got some spare tapes…this is where it'll get…interesting_

He looked at them oddly and curiosity got the best of him, next to the pile of cassettes was an old looking tape recorder….but it seemed to be working. He knew he was wasting time but he wanted to know what was on them…as they looked like they had been recently used. He picked one up and it had a number on it…**"7" ,**picked up another one… this one saying **"12"**…he looked at the pile again, they all had numbers…he wasn't sure what it meant…until he came to a conclusion that it could only be in numeric order…to be on the safe said, he picked out number one and placed it in the tape recorder…it revved a little and then Mike pressed play.

"_My first…kill…"_

Mike recognized the voice easily…it was obviously Guy Kane's voice.

"_I will…make my first ki*STATIC*…my first victim…I am Springtrap…and I am in the mo*STATIC*… child's blood…I will spread it…know that I am not…kidding…"_

More static but then sounds of rustling, like it was in a pocket…a soft cry could be heard…more rustling…the crying was much clearer

"_Ssh sshh sshhh sssssshhh…don't cry, child…"_

"_Where's my mommy?"_

"_Mommy…doesn't love you…mommy doesn't want you…"_

Crying is louder…whimpering.

"_But I want you…I will love you…"_

Rustling. _"Get off me!" Rustling, sounds of a struggle. "GET OFF ME!"_

"_I LOVE YOU! STOP STRUGGLING!"_

"_YOUR…YOUR HURTING ME…OOW!"_

"_Your arms are…beautiful…"_

*STATIC* Rustling.

"_OOWWWWWW. MOMMY! MOOOM!_

"_Now listen to the sounds of your bones breaking…"_

Snap sound_. "AAAAHHHHHHH"_

Mike turned it off, he couldn't take it any more…he was horrified by what he heard…he felt a tear roll down his cheek…he felt a sickly cramp pain in his stomach…he looked at the tapes again…there were 12 of them…12 tapes…12 victims.

**MIKE:** (_To himself_) Oh G-God…12…? He's killed…12…innoscent children…w-why…? The sick fuck, WHY?

**VOICE:** Because of the screams!

Mike quickly turned around and saw Springtrap standing at the other side of the room. Mike was furious, his teeth were gritted and he panted heavily in anger. Springtrap was leaning at a doorway with his arms folded.

**SPRINGTRAP:** It's the screams I enjoy the most…that's why it's on cassette…don't get me wrong, I do love it when their bones stick out of their skins…and the way blood finds its way out of ripped flesh…but…it's the screams…natural screams…

**MIKE:** YOU SICK MOTHER FUCKER!

**SPRINGTRAP:** Now, about this pickle…how on earth did you get out of prison, no wait…don't tell me…your robot fuck buddy, right…that yellow chicken whore, right?

Mike didn't answer back, there was no point talking to this sick machine, a machine that had no regards to life…Mike, just wanted to get this done. Mike twisted the cap of the canister and started to pour the petrol all over the table, then the walls…and with angry strength, chucked the canister at Springtrap…but the golden bunny easily caught the canister...but residue splashed over Springtrap…this made him panic a little bit…

**SPRINGTRAP:** Now, wait a minute...what do you think you're doing? (_Mike pulls out a lighter from his pocket_) Mike...you're not thinking straight, what are you fucking doing? (_Flints the lighter, it produces a small flame_) WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE! FUCKING WAIT!

**MIKE:** This…is for all the children…you've killed…

But then Mike notices something on the lighter…it was a logo…he took a closer look…"FNAF" it read…Mike's eyebrows raised and his eyes widen…"Friday News At Five"… Mike then remembered…

_**PURPLE:**__Freddy's may be gone but the spirit of Family restaurant's carries on here. This is a FNAF live report…I'm Guy Purple, here at Creationville._

Just then, he heard a click and a prod against the side of his head…he adverted his eyes and saw Cake holding a gun at his head. Cake looked emotionless…nearly on edge.

**MIKE:** Cake…? (_Cake didn't say anything but his lip started quivering_) You…worked for FNAF's…the same News company Guy Kanes worked for…

**CAKE:** Y-yes…

**MIKE:** (_Thinks for a second_) You...you was the witness…you saw Guy Kane enter my restaurant…because…you was working for him…

**CAKE:** Yes…I stood and watched from outside…he…told me to…I'm…I'm sorry…

**SPRINGTRAP:** Well, well, well…Chris Cake…my little apprentice.

**CAKE:** (_To Springtrap_) Fuck you! FUCK YOU! I didn't want to hurt anybody…

**SPRINGTRAP:**Really? Then…why are you pointing a gun at Mr Schmidt?

**CAKE:** (_Pause…and a tear comes rolling out_) To…help him…

With no hesitation Cake moves the gun away from Mike's head and quickly points it at Mike's stomach, he pulls the trigger…a loud bang…and Mike jolts…eyes widen…his body slowly becoming shocked…he gasps…looks down…blood…pouring out the wound. He looks up at Cake…who was crying.

**CAKE:**I'm so…so s-sorry…

Mike then falls on his knees…his eyes flicker and he gasps for breath…the pain slowly building around in and slowly becoming unbearable. Springtrap starts to laugh…his laughter was just noises of echo in Mike's ears…Cake kneels down to Mike and looks at him straight in the eye…Mike just stares…he grits his teeth in anger, trying to ignore the pain…

**MIKE:** (_Struggles_) I…I should've…I should've known…y-you was a…f-f-fake…I…should've h-have…(_Gasps_) f-fucking k-known…you…you w-w-wou-would do this…j-just another interviewer…try-trying to k-ki-kill m-me…fucking…same old…s-same old…

**CAKE:** (_Crying_) It's…it's not what you…t-think…

**MIKE:** Fuck…fuck you…

**CAKE:** Listen…I'm helping you…we're helping you…

**MIKE:** Wha-…what…?

**CAKE:** This was…this was Chica's idea…

…

**SPRINGTRAP:**Well shit...I didn't think you had it in you, Cake. Nice work...

Mike turns his head and frowns at the golden bunny...he hisses and then turns to look back at Cake who was staring angrily at Guy. A tear was welling up in Mike's eye...he breathed heavily, trying to avoid going into shock...

**MIKE:** W...What is g-going on...? There is no way Chica would want me killed?

**CAKE:** I'm...I'm telling the t-truth...

**MIKE:** You're lying!

**CAKE:** I'm not...

**MIKE:** YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE A FUCKING LIER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?

**CAKE:** N-Nothing...I swear...

**MIKE:** If...i-if I survive this...your dead...you hear me, Chris? YOU'RE NEXT!

**CAKE:** I AM ONLY HELPING YOU! I'M ONLY DOING WHAT CHICA TOLD ME TOO!

**MIKE:** BULLSHIT!

**CAKE:** (_Calmer but still crying_) The...others agreed...but I...I didn't want to do it...

_FLASHBACK_

_Back at the cabin._

**_CAKE:_**_The breakout I'll help with...but this? No...no way..._

**_CHICA:_**_It's the only way..._

**_CAKE:_**_No...no, you can't make me do this...you'll kill him!_

**_CHICA:_**_Not if done properly_

**_CAKE:_**_This...is insane, it's madness...he'll...die..._

**_CHICA:_**_He'll live...just like us..._

**_FOXY:_**_Laddie...this wasn't an easy decision to make..._

**_CAKE:_**_No, this isn't a decision...you'll hurt him...he'll suffer..._

**_CHICA:_**_Yes...(Sad) He'll suffer...but...he'll live..._

**_CAKE:_**_But what if he dies?_

**_CHICA:_**_Then...I'll give you permission to kill me..._

**_CAKE:_**_What...?_

**_FREDDY:_**_Now hold on, Chica-_

**_CHICA:_**_Freddy, if Mike dies...then...then I want to die too...I...can't live without him...I'd never forgive myself_

**_BONNIE:_**_I must agree with Cake, this is a huge risk..._

**_CHICA:_**_We agreed, Bonnie...we agreed to do this..._

**_BONNIE:_**_If this works...then fine...but i-if not..._

**_CHICA:_**_It will work...my Mikey has a strong willed spirit...I know it will work._

**_BONNIE:_**_Then...I can't be there when it's done._

**_VIXEN:_**_Me neither._

**_CHICA:_**_That's fine...I understand._

**_CAKE:_**_(Shakes his head) This is...fucked, you know that?_

**_CHICA:_**_I don't expect you to understand..._

**_CAKE:_**_Yeah...you're right..._

**_CHICA:_**_(To Freddy, indicates to a black bodied figure covered in sheets) Can you put this in the boot please, Freddy?_

**_FREDDY:_**___(Sighs) Yes..._

**_CAKE:_**_Does Mike know about this...?_

**_CHICA:_**___(Pause)...No..._

_CUT TO: Car._

_Chica and Cake were in the car...as Freddy and Foxy had just left to break-out Mike. Cake lights up a cigarette. There is a long awkward silence...Cake's actions become frustrated at everything he does...even lighting up a cigarette becomes a chore. Chica was the one who breaks the silence._

**_CHICA:_**_You think I'm evil, don't you...?_

**_CAKE:_**_(Exhales while sighing) No...I don't think that._

**_CHICA:_**_But you think my idea is?_

**_CAKE:_**_I just...I just don't understand why you need to do this to Mike..._

**_CHICA:_**_I love Mike...I love him so much...he's done so much for me...he makes me feel alive...I feel loved...I feel...well, he makes me feel human again..._

_Cake looks at Chica through the rear mirror and see's sadness in her eyes but he couldn't help but keep bugger her with questions...as he felt he wasn't getting the proper answers._

**_CAKE:_**_So...why reward him with this?_

**_CHICA:_**_I want to be with him forever...he is my everything...but...he'll grow old, while I stay the same...I don't want to lose him..._

**_CAKE:_**_Christ..._

**_CHICA:_**_This will also make him stronger...strong enough to defeat Guy Kanes...his heart and bravery will only enhance as...an animatronic..._

_Though Cake didn't agree with the terms, he couldn't take away the fact that she really loved Mike and then realized himself that this couldn't have been an easy desicion and just accepted what had to be done._

**_CAKE:_**_Why a cat though? Why a domestic house cat?_

**_CHICA:_**_(Frowns) It's a Panther...(Cake nods and Chica just looks out the window)__I hope their alright…_

_**CAKE:**__I'm sure they are._

_CUT TO: Outside the Horror attraction._

_Mike acknowledged Chica by turning around and blowing a kiss…Chica did the fake kiss catch with her hand…and more tears were coming down her rosy cheeks. Freddy and Foxy just looked on…frustrated by standing just there. At this point, Cake stopped leaning on the car, opened the passenger door and went over to the glove department…he opened it up._

_**FOXY:**__Arr…we should've told him our plan!_

_**FREDDY:**__I doubt…he would've liked it anyway…_

_**CHICA:**__I still say…we change to plan B._

_**CAKE:**__Yes, Chica…(Points a gun at her)…I agree, plan B sounds…better…_

_**FOXY:**__What da…whatta' doin', laddie?_

_**CAKE:**__Change…of plans…_

**_FOXY:_**_Ye better put the gun down, laddie…_

**_CAKE:_**_No! I can't let you do this to Mike! You'll kill him!_

**_CHICA:_**_I've already said…if Mike dies and…the Passover doesn't work…then…I will let you kill me. Please, Cake…we need your help…_

**_CAKE:_**_No, I won't be a part of it…_

**_CHICA:_**_Please, Chris!_

**_CAKE:_**_NO!_

**_FREDDY:_**_Chris, we know you worked for Guy Kanes…_

**_CAKE:_**_Wha…what…?_

**_FREDDY:_**_We know…you worked for the same News team as him._

**_CAKE:_**_How…h-how…?_

**_FREDDY:_**_We have face reconizsion date._

**_FOXY:_**_Aye…and if Mikey ever found out…_

**_CAKE:_**_(Laughs sarcastically) Blackmail…your blackmailing me…_

**_CHICA:_**_No…we just want your help…_

**_CAKE:_**_By blackmailing me…_

**_CHICA:_**_Please, Chris…we just want your help…we trust you and believe me we could've killed you the moment you walked through those cabin doors…_

**_CAKE:_**_Why didn't you?_

**_FREDDY:_**_Because you didn't lie about yourself…you wasn't pretending to be anyone else and the fact Mike's gained your trust is good enough for us._

**_CAKE:_**_(Lowers his gun…hesitant at first) What…do you want me to do._

**_CHICA:_**_You won't like it but…you need to shoot Mike…_

**_CAKE:_**_(Shocked) What? WHY?_

**_CHICA:_**_So Guy thinks you're still working for him…and that he thinks he's winning the battle…_

**_CAKE:_**_This…is insane._

**_CHICA:_**_Please…_

**_CAKE:_**_FINE! I'LL…(Calmer) I'll do it…_

**_CHICA:_**_Thank you…_

**_FREDDY:_**_We'll have the suit ready…when the time is right…_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

Even though Mike was slowly getting weaker, he took every word that Cake said in…he was full of anger and slight despair, though he wasn't sure what he was more angry about. He clenched his fist, while his other hand was holding his bullet wound…now neatly making a small pool of blood around him.

**CAKE:** I'm…so, so sorry, Mike…I…

**MIKE:** Their…gonna stuff me…?

**CAKE:** I…

**MIKE:** (_Laughs slightly_) Somehow…I…I k-knew that…w-wou-would h-haa-happen…

**CAKE:** You and Chica…you two were meant to be together…forever…

**SPRINGTRAP:** Well? What are you waiting for, Chris? Kill him!

**CAKE:** (_Stands up and points the gun at Springtrap_) Fuck you!

Springtrap gasps as Cake pulls the trigger, a few loud bangs exploded from the gun and bullets impacted into Springtrap's chest…the force pushed him back…he wobbled on his feet but managed to keep balance. Oil was coming out of the bullet wounds and Springtrap looked down to assess the damage…two small leaking holes but that was it…Springtrap looked back at Cake, who was determined to fire again.

**SPRINGTRAP:** You…maggot! YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT!

Springtrap made a dash towards Cake, who fired more bullets but each shot missed the golden bunny as the animatronic was to quick. Cake panicked…then as quick as a flash, Springtrap grabbed Cake's arm and twisted it, just enough to disarm him and drop the gun…which landed near Mike. Cake screamed but reacted by throwing a punch but Springtrap blocked it, grabbing Cake's fist…and then squeezed his hand…Cake screamed again…the bones in his hand breaking and snapping…blood started to trickle out. Mike picked the gun up.

**SPRINGTRAP:** Wimp…always a wimp!

***BANG***

Cake was released from Springtrap's grasp…who felt a strange feeling on his leg…he looked down…he saw smoke coming out of the hole of the gun…that Mike had fire at his leg…the gun was far to heavy for Mike to raise up…Springtrap then smiled and kicked Mike in the face, the impacting making Mike slide across the room. Just then, Cake jumped on the golden bunny, like a piggy-back ride, screaming in anger…this grew more frustration with Springtrap but with ease, bent down quickly, making Cake fly over the golden bunny and slamming hard on the floor…his broken hand now covered in blood. Springtrap looked down at Cake with pity and smiled at him…and with no hesitation, stamped on Cake's kneecap…the impact producing a wetly sound snap, Cake bolted up, screaming…his mouth wide as were his eyes…Springtrap produced another stamp, snapping the bone like a twig, the leg twisted and unnatural looking…the screams got louder and louder…Mike tried to left his head up…but was far too weak to do that…his eye sight was very blurred…more evil laughter came from Springtrap and then went on to snap Cake's other leg…bone stuck out, the knee cap twisted and cracked…muscles ripped, blood soaked through the trousers. Springtrap loved Cake's scream…he closed his eyes to take it all in. Cake's screaming was dying down…shock coming in.

**SPRINGTRAP:** Mmm…that scream…but nowhere near as good as a child's. (Looks _over to Mike who was trying to move and then back at Cake_) You can see Mr Schmidt die now…I do have to thank you for one thing though…you did stop Mike from burning this place…and for your reward…I will set you free…but first…

**CAKE:** (_Weak…body tensing for shock_) Noo-nooo…f-fuu-fuck yooou…

Springtrap ignored Cake's comment and went over to Mike, who was crawling, but very slowly, towards the lighter he dropped…of course, Springtrap noticed this but it didn't seem to bother him…he then grabbed Mike and lifted him up with ease…spots of blood specking over the golden bunny, who didn't seem to mind. Mike gagged and gasped…whimpering more moans of pain…he was face to face with Springtrap.

**SPRINGTRAP:** I would say, "have you got any last words?"…but I don't want to jinx that, do I?

Mike coughed a little but frowned at the golden bunny, he gathered some blood in his mouth and spat at Springtrap's face…the watered down blood tricked down Springtrap's face, how closed his face to avoid getting some in his eye…he then opened them and looked at Mike with a satisfily smile and licked the spat blood around his lips…Springtrap then chuckled.

**SPRINGTRAP:** I'm gonna grab your heart now, Mr Schmidt…and ripped it out of your chest.

Springtrap opened up his hands and started to dig into Mike's chest but just then, they both heard a voice.

**VOICE:** NO!

Springtrap turned around and saw Freddy carrying what looked like a dead body in his arms…a black looking arm sticking out of them. Chica was standing behind Freddy, along with Foxy, who was growling. Cake smiled…though they couldn't have come any sooner…pain was getting the best of him though…he felt sleepy and closed his eyes….letting out a soft sigh. Springtrap just smiled with amusement. Mike looked on in worry.

**SPRINGTRAP:**Come to stop me have you? Well, you're too late!

**FREDDY:**If your gonna kill Mike…do it with style…

**MIKE:** F-F-Freddy…?

**SPRINGTRAP:** Style? Well, I was going to pull out his heart…and make him watch it's last beats.

**FREDDY:** No…why don't you stuff him instead…

Freddy put the body looking object on the floor and slid it towards Springtrap.

**SPRINGTRAP:** What is the meaning of this?

**FREDDY:** You like killing people, don't you? Why don't you stuff him…you've always said you like the bones break as they go in a suit…

**MIKE:** Freddy…w-w-what are you…?

**SPRINGTRAP:** I don't understand…why are you on my side?

**FREDDY:** We can't fight you anymore…you're too strong for us…we give up…

**SPRINGTRAP:** Do you, now?

**FOXY:** Aye…ye win…

**SPRINGTRAP:** My, it's about time you lot came to your senses. (_To Chica_) And do you agree to this?

**CHICA:** (_Crying_) Yes…

**SPRINGTRAP:** Maybe it's for the best…killing your unborn child and then your love will bring me satisfaction.

**CHICA:** (_Disgusted at the comment_) JUST…DO IT!

Springtrap smiles and then throws Mike onto the table. Mike whimpers even more, he couldn't take anymore…it got to the point when he just wanted it to be over. Springtrap bends down and unwraps the sheets…it revealed an animatronic…a black cat…no, more like a panther. Springtrap smiled widely as he picked up the parts of the animatronic…he laughed and showed them to Mike.

**SPRINGTRAP:**How…fitting…

Springtrap then grabbed the Panther's head gear and rasied it above Mike…Mike looked at Chica, he whimpered, tears flooding down his blood covered face. Chica cried back to, she took a step forward but Foxy stopped her and held her back…Chica made no struggle but watched on at Mike.

**CHICA:** I'm…sorry…Mikey…oh, my brave Mikey…I'm sorry…I…I…

**_CAKE:_**_You and Chica…you two were meant to be together…forever…_

**MIKE:** (_Softy_) It's okay, Chica, my sweetheart…I…I understand now…

Chica cried even more, she closed her eyes…Mike looked up at Springtrap and then at the Panthers head…he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, ready for his fate…for those very short seconds he felt no pain…and then Springtrap, slammed the Panther head gear onto Mike's head, the metal inside crushing his skull…he screamed but it was short…he gagged and his body twitched…Springtrap pushed down with great force…Freddy, Foxy and Chica all looked away…tears coming out of all of them…Springtrap then grabbed the body cast..and twisted Mike's body to harshly fit in the holes of the suit…blood splattered everywhere, flesh ripped and wetly smack on the floor…Mike's insides flopping out…blood covered pink and dark organs ripped wetly and easily…arms next…fingers snapped…bones broke…breaking in unnatural positions…the same with the legs and feet…the waist ripped apart…Mike's mangled body was stuffed into the suit…blood flowed from every hole and connection…Springtrap took a step back, he was also covered in Mike's blood…he laughed, he laughed manically and was highly satisfied with the job he had done.

**SPRINGTRAP:** A cat suit, eh, Mr Schmidt…you always were a fucking pussy! It…suits you…

**FREDDY:** NOW!

Foxy took a sprint towards Springtrap how had no time to react and knocked him down. Freddy ran towards Cake to help him and Chica obviously ran towards Mike…his lifeless body, stuffed in the Panthers suit, lying on the table…pools of blood dripping into the floor. Chica looked at the damaged and gasped…she wanted to touch him…but couldn't…guilt then surrounded her.

**CHICA:** Oh…G-God…what have I done?

**FOXY:** (_Punching Springtrap_) LASS, THE SPEECH!

**FREDDY:**(_Slowly getting Cake in a comfortable position to pick him up_) YES, DO IT NOW!

Chica was shaking…the blood was from her one true love…his eyes were sticking out of the sockets…looking up to the ceiling.

**_MIKE:_**___(Softy) It's okay, Chica, my sweetheart…I…I understand now…_

Chica quickly gave this lifeless, flesh-filled animatronic a hug and cried into the chest.

**FREDDY:**NOW, CHICA!

Chica heard this and took a deep breath, she started shaking and her eyes were becoming sore from crying…but she managed to get her words out.

**CHICA:** (_Whispering_) I am the last one you will hear while you suffer…and I would have escaped before you…easily possible to employ and to join us…no pain…not anymore…in the event of dying or death, I will speak, so you can hear me…though you are in darkness…my voice serves as light…follow my voice, oh sweet soul, vessel into your new body…and become…the joy of creation…(_She says this a few more times_) I am the last one you will hear while you suffer…and I would have escaped before you…easily possible to employ and to join us…no pain…not anymore…in the event of dying or death, I will speak, so you can hear me…though you are in darkness…my voice serves as light…follow my voice, oh sweet soul, vessel into your new body…and become…the joy of creation…

Each time she says it, she gets louder and louder…and then she stops and just stares at the body with hope.

Foxy kept punching the animatronic, his face was cracking, bits were falling off…but Foxy hesitated and then Springtrap punches Foxy, the impact confusing Foxy, who was feeling dazed…and then grabs Foxy's hook hand and simply snaps off the hook…Foxy screams…and then Springtrap swings the hook into Foxy's head…incredibly this doesn't shut down Foxy…but makes him glitch…making him vulnerable…Springtrap then pushes Foxy off…he was still glicthing and shaking…Springtrap looked over to Freddy, who had picked up Cake and put him over his shoulder…Springtrap didn't see this as a threat but then looked over to Chica…who was hugging the panther animatronic.

**CHICA:** (_Crying_) Oh Mikey…p-please…God, please let this work, please…Oh Mikey…p-please…hear my v-voice…follow m-my v-voice…please…I can't…I can't live without you…

Mike didn't move…the animatronic was….dead.

Springtrap smiled his thick toothy grin and then slowly walked over to Chica…ready to kill her next.

…..

**CHICA:** Mikey…p-please wake up…p-please…

**SPRINGTRAP:** (_Standing behind Chica_) So…this was all your fault. (_Chic cries even more_) What did you think would happen? That Mike would just…come alive? (_Laughs_) No…he's dead…and you of all people caused it…

**CHICA:**No…he's not, he's not dead…

**SPRINGTRAP:** Well, he ain't moving, bitch!

**FREDDY:** (_Gently puts Cake down_) DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!

**SPRINGTRAP:** (_Turns to Freddy_) And what are you gonna do about it, huh?

Freddy puts Cake down and then runs towards Springtrap but Springtrap was to quick and grabs Freddy by the neck, spins around and chucks Freddy across the room. Freddy slams into more tables and falls awkwardly on the floor…he groans in pain and was in no rush to get back up…Springtrap felt he was in no danger. He then turns to Chica and puts his hands on her hips, she flinches…and gasps through her tears.

**SPRINGTRAP:** You don't need that…human…I mean, what good has he done for you?

**CHICA:** (_Grits her teeth_) He's…h-he's done more than you think…

**SPRINGTRAP:** What? A little fucking? Did he fuck you in the ass?

**CHICA:** SHUT UP!

**SPRINGTRAP:** And what have you ever done for him, eh? What has a whore like you done, hmm? Carry his child, his unborn child…you couldn't even do that! (_Chica slowly turns around, she started shaking and quivering…she frowns at the golden bunny…she then starts to breath heavily_) Did I hit a nerve? When I killed your unborn child, how did it feel? I hope you suffered just like Mike did…you would've been a terrible mother…and he would've left you…and your child would've been an abomination!

Chica then slaps Springtrap as hard as she could, his head jerk from the impact…the anger and frustration along with hurt feelings were felt in that slap…Chica whimpered but Springtrap looked into Chica's eyes and smiled.

**SPRINGTRAP:** So…you want to play rough, do you?

Springtrap gave Chica no chance and punched her across the face, almost breaking her beak off. The impact made Chica twist around and slumped against the table. Springtrap then pushed her down on the table, bending her over…he held her down by the neck, his strength to strong, she couldn't get up nor move, she tried moving her legs, though hitting Springtrap, it wasn't enough to back him off. He pushed down on her neck even more, trying to make her weaker…it was working. She screamed but no one could help her. Springtrap then teased his thick fingers over her pink panties…tucking his hands inside them. Chica gasps and screamed even more, she tried to struggle out of Springtraps grasp but couldn't.

**SPRINGTRAP:** Fucking slut! Look at you, such a fucking prick tease…and you're an animatronic for kids?…disgusting! Ugly! SLUT! I've recently put on a new attachment…near enough the real thing…and I'm gonna try it on you

Springtrap pulled Chica's pants down, uncomfortably teaser her…she hated it but couldn't escape. Springtrap was ready…and then a violent thrust.

**CHICA:** UGH! (_Springtrap thrusted more, harder than the next_) NOO! STOP! UGH! (_Getting weaker_) S-Stop…stop…you fucking b-bastard…

**SPRINGTRAP:** Look at your precious dead human while we're fucking, Chica…(_Chica moans in discomfort_) LOOK AT HIM! (_Laughs and leans forward and grabs here face_) That's it, Chica…scream…moan…enjoy it! Whore! Slut!

Just then, the panthers eyes close…Chica notices this and gasps…and then the black panther animatronic then opens his eyes like a shot and turns his head towards Springtrap, he grits his teeth, he shot up and punched Springtrap with force that it made him back away and lose his footing, falling over backwards. The panther climbed off the table and gently lifted Chica, putting his arms around the waste, holding her with comfort.

**MIKE:** Chica…?

**CHICA:** (_Weak_) Mike…Mikey…?

**MIKE:** Yes, it's me, Chica, it's me…I'm here…it worked…it worked…

**CHICA:** Oh Mikey…

She went and hugged Mike as tight as she could, her head over his shoulders and produced more tears…a mix of pain and joy. Mike broke the hug to assess the damage to Chica…he looked up and down her body…she was bleeding around her legs. Mike then looked over to Springtrap with furious anger…his green eyes glowing…

**MIKE:** Wait here…

Mike settles Chica down gently but Chica didn't want him to go. Mike walked over to Springtrap, who was a little dazed from the punch, he looked up and saw the black panther come towards him…he panicked and started to back away, using his feet to push away on the floor.

**SPRINGTRAP:** No…NO! This can't be...I stuffed you…I STUFFED YOU! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD

**MIKE:** (_Now above Springtrap_) You…fucking…raped my girlfriend…you harmed my Chica…

**SPRINGTRAP:**Now…look…l-listen…

Mike didn't hesitate and grabbed Springtrap by his ears…Springtrap whimpered.

**MIKE:** I saw everything, Guy…I saw what you did…and then I heard Chica's voice…I followed it…but then I felt her pain…what you were doing to her. You sick fuck.

**SPRINGTRAP:** (_Smiles_) You know, you really shouldn't talk too much…you should always just…GET ON WITH IT!

With that, Springtrap manages to punch Mike in the stomach…making him let go of Springtrap…Mike clenches his stomach, it was weird to feel pain like this but it didn't stop it from hurting…and then Springtrap kicked Mike's legs, making him fall over…Mike banged his head hard on the floor…Springtrap then laughed and then climbed on top of Mike, ending off a punch to Mike's face…this dazed him a little.

**SPRINGTRAP:** It doesn't matter who you are or what you're made off…you can't defeat me Mike…I win…I win…I WIN! I FUCKING WIN!

Springtrap pulls back his arm and quickly aims for Mike's head but as quick as Springtrap, he grabs Spring trap's clenched fist…Mike screamed, he was surrounded by pain…but Springtrap couldn't get out of Mike's grasp…so Springtrap used his other hand, clenching his thick fingers in to a fist…he aimed at Mike again…but again Mike grabbed the other one. Mike took a deep breath…his green eyes, turned black…white dotted lights appeared and then a white glow that surround Mike and lighting up the room…Chica looked on and gasped…it was like she was staring at an angel. Springtrap panicked but couldn't get out of Mike's grasp…then he felt strange pain in his hands and Mike squeezed them…his hands glowing brighter…smoke coming from the hands…Springtrap screamed…his hands were burning…he jolted his arms but still Mike wouldn't let go…yet, Mike didn't understand where this "power" had come from.

**SPRINGTRAP:** WHA-…WHAT IS THIS?

Miked ignored Springtraps panicking question and then head-butts Springtrap hard, producing a small crack but unharming Mike. Springtrap fell backwards…both his hands snapping…Springtrap screamed in pain, he never felt it like this before…Mike dropped the rip hands…that were now melting on the floor…leaving an endo-skeleton hand…Mike then looks at his own hands…puzzled at first but then smiles.

**SPRINGTRAP:** OH GOD! THE PAIN! THE PAIN! WHY THIS PAIN! IT HURTS! IT BURNS!

**MIKE:** You haven't even suffered yet…

Springtraps arms started smoking…as if catching on fire, the plastic around the wound was melting, turning black and bubbling…he backed off…but he frowned towards Mike and stood up…he swung his handless arms at Mike, who dodges them easily, left, right and left again…all missing Mike…another swing and Mike ducks and then upper cuts Springtrap directly in the jaw…the jaw cracked and plastic bits smashed…and Springtrap fell on the floor again…this time, Mike climbed over him, his glow almost blinding Springtrap…Mike roughly grabbed Springtraps head…the burning sensation appeared again, this time around on his the side of his head where Mike was holding…the plastic started to melt, Springtrap screamed some more…

**SPRINGTRAP:**(_In pain_) AHHH! (_Frowns_) You F-FUCK, SCHMIDT! IT HURTS! FUCKING STOP IT, IT HURTS!

**MIKE:** Your just enduring the pain you put on others…you…deserve it!

Mike then twisted Springtraps head, a snap was heard from the neck…wires ripped, Springtrap screamed some more…his voice box started to glitch. Mike kept twisting the head and yanking it at the same time…plastic snapped some more...oil started to spill from the cracks…but Mike kept twisting…Springtraps head was turned half way, he screamed but his rough voice glitched…switching to a high pitch scream…a dying scream…Mike yanked, turned and twisted some more, sparks now started to fly…Springtraps body was twitching…his eyes slowly started to dim down…

**SPRINGTRAP:** Miii-mmmmiiiiiii-ikkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeee…

Mike turned so Springtraps face was facing his…only a few wires keeping Springtrap barely functional and alive…the eyes twitched…the voice box a disturbing child's voice…screaming.

**MIKE:** You can meet your maker…IN HELL!

With one last forceful yank…Mike pulled Springtraps head off, the body glitched before shutting down…the eyes flickered and the jaw wide open, twitching slightly…and then the eyes…died down. Guy Kanes was no more.

Mike breathed heavy and the glow surrounded him died down as well…his eyes went back to normal. He looked at Springtraps head, dropping it on the floor, cracking a little bit more, it rolled…and Mike stood up, raised his foot and slammed down on the head hard, denting the metal skull and cracking the plastic into dust…he did this a few times…and then...the chip fell out…Springtrap's face was no more. Mike quickly went over to Chica…who was leaning against the table, weak but getting her strength back, he held her in aid.

**MIKE:** I'm so sorry…(_Starts to cry_) I'm…so…sorry he…did that to…you…

**CHICA:** It's…okay…Mikey, its okay…I'm fine…

**MIKE:** Your bleeding…(_Looks at the body of Springtrap_) The fucking bastard!

**CHICA:** He's dead now…oh my brave Mikey, you stopped him. He's finally dead…

**MIKE:** I just…wish I…stopped him sooner…oh God, what you went through…

**CHICA:** Nothing compared to what you went through, Mikey…I'm…I-I'm the one who should be sorry…

**MIKE:** Don't say that…I'm back now, aren't I?

**CHICA:** (_Smiles_) Yes…you are…

**MIKE:** I will never, EVER leave you again. You have my word.

**CHICA:** I…believe you, Mikey!

They kissed as if it were their last…but Mike brought it quick and looked at Chica worriedly, he looks over to what happened to the others. Freddy was starting to stand up, holding his back.

**MIKE:**Freddy…?

**FREDDY:** Don't…don't worry about me…Foxy and…C-Cake need your help more.

**MIKE:** (_Nods_) Okay…(_To Chica_) Chica, are you okay to help, Foxy?

CHICA: Yes.

Mike runs over to Cake while Chica runs to Foxy…she gasped as she saw Foxy with the hook still implanted in his head…he was shaking but nowhere near as bad as before…his voice box was glitching also.

**FOXY:** Ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-y-yee yar-yar…

**CHICA:** Oh my God…Foxy…?

**FOXY:** Chic-ccc-ccaaaa, lass-lassie…can-can ye pu-pu-p-p-p-pull this d-dadm-damn hook out of m-m-mmeee-meee head-he-head?

Chica nods and pulls the hook out of Foxy's head…he jerks and glitches but dies down a little…oil seeped it's way through the hole…Foxy moaned but his voice box became disoritanited…his head was shaking…but managed to produce a smile…his glitching was slowly disappearing.

**FOXY:** Aaaa-aaaah, arr…t-thank ye…las-lassie…

Chica sighed with relief and helped Foxy on his feet, he was slightly heavy but she didn't mind…Freddy when came to help them both, if limping a little.

**FREDDY:** How the hell did you survive that…?

**FOXY:** (_Glitching improving_) Ay…w-weren't gonna…d-die by-by me…o-own-own hook, me la-lad…the scumbag m-mi-missed my…chi-chip

**FREDDY:** You're a lucky Fox, Foxy, you know that…?

**FOXY:** Ne-never put a goo-good pir-pirat-pirate down, Fre-Freddy…

**FREDDY:** (_Looks at Mike and then at Springtraps lifeless body_) It worked…it actually worked.

Just then they all looked over at Mike…who was crying…Cake was unconscious…the blood flowing from his arm and his skin was as pale as milk. Mike had Cake's head tucked in his lap, stroking his face. The others limped towards him and felt sadness once more. Mike sniffed, a tear rolling down his black cheeks…he looked up at the others and whimpered.

**MIKE:** (_Crying_) He's…he's dead…he's lost to much blood…he's dead…he's fucking…dead…

….

Two weeks later.

The sky was grey, which caused the rain to pour down almost heavily. A funeral was taking place. A good crowd of people were gathered around a coffin, with flowers and Reeves covering it…one, which was clear said "Cupcake" in pink coloured flowers. Mike was standing a far behind a tree, still in the graveyard, avoiding the rain and he watched sadly as Chris Cake's funeral was progressing. Everyone was wearing black…one in particular had a black veil covering her face, my knew straight away that this was Cake's wife…he noticed she was holding hands with a child, who looked about 8 years old. Mike was surprised…could this have been Cake's son? Cake never mentioned he had a child and this made Mike feel more guilty than ever…but he carried on watching the funeral, he couldn't show his face in public…at least not as he was…people wouldn't understand…but Mike paid his respects to someone who did. Mike tried to hold his tears but he couldn't…and he felt a warm gentle grip on his arm…Chica stood next to him and comfort him…Mike held Chica's hand…he was glad Chica came with him.

He looked at Chica and produced a smile through his sadness…Chica did the same thing.

**MIKE:** He…believed me…when no one else did…

**CHICA:** (_Nods_) I know…

**MIKE:** We'll never know anybody else like him…it's my fault he's dead…

**CHICA:** No, no it's not…please don't say that. He wanted to help…he was glad that he did…he helped an innocent person…

**MIKE:**Yeah…but I can't help that getting him involved made his wife a widow…and his child fatherless…

**CHICA:** He…he was a brave man, Mikey…he believed in you…

**MIKE:** Doesn't help the fact that he's dead though…it's…it's not fair…

**CHICA:** Oh, Mikey…

Mike looked on at the progression of the funeral and looked at the child with real pity…but then the child looked in their direction…small tears coming from his eyes…he saw Mike and Chica, they both gasped and hid behind the tree fully as not to be seen…after a few seconds, Mike slowly poked his head from behind the tree and saw the child again…who was…smiling?

After a few more minutes, the funeral had finished and the coffin was lowered down. Cake's wife was surrounded by people giving them their sad thoughts and sorrow, some hugged her…the child though moved away from the crowd and was walking towards Mike and Chica.

**MIKE:** Crap, we better move…he's seen us…

Mike and Chica were about to make a dash but the child cried out to them.

**CHILD:** Hey, wait! Wait!

Mike and Chica stood in their tracks and turned around vigorously but kept behind the tree so the adults couldn't see. The child was in front of them and stared at them in amazement. Mike started shaking.

**CHILD:** Can…can you…talk?

**MIKE:** (_Nods slowly_) Yes…

**CHILD:**Then…my dad was telling the truth…

**MIKE:** What truth…?

**CHILD:** That…you robots can talk…wow…

**MIKE:** You're…you're not scared? (_The child shakes his head and smiles a wry smile_) I'm Michael Schmidt…or Mike for short…

**CHILD:** (_Gasps_) THE Mike Schmidt…the one who my dad spoke to in prison. (_Mike nods worriedly_) Cool…my dad spoke about you all the time, saying you didn't kill Fazbear Junior…I believed him…and I believed you too.

**MIKE:** Y-You do?

**CHILD:** Yeah. Mom too. She always believed you were innocent…we all did…

**MIKE:** (_Sniffs_) Thank you…(_Sniffs again_) I'm…sorry about your father…it was…it was my fault that he died…

**CHILD:** (_Shrugs sadly_) He…died what he believed in…and that was you…and he succeed…

**CHICA:** What do you mean?

**CHILD:** It was on the news…my dad discovered the truth…when they followed my father's tracks…it lead them to the horror attraction…which is where they found his body…and yours…all mangled…and then there were some tapes…from that Guy person…who killed all his victims…it was that, that gave you the all clear…one of the tapes mentioned about killing Junior…

**CHICA:** So…you watch a lot of news…?

**CHILD:** Only…to find out what happened to dad…

**MIKE:** How…did the police track your father…

**CHILD:** He dialed 911 and hid the phone in his pocket…

**CHICA:** So…that's why he took his phone out…

_FLASHBACK._

_Cake was about to enter the building…he quickly pulled out his phone and pressed three numbers._

**_CHICA:_**_Who are you calling?_

**_CAKE:_**_Uh…uh…my wife…_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

**CHICA:** We thought he was phoning his wife…but then this would explain why the police showed up later that day…after we were gone…

**CHILD:** (_Nods_) With all the evidence they found in the ash and rubble…Mr Schmidt was cleared of any wrong doings and they praised my dad…they found his body yards from the burnt down building…and I guess you pulled him out…

**MIKE:** (_Sad_) Are you…angry with me…?

**CHILD:** (_Hesitant but produces a weak smile_) No…(_The boy then went to hug Mike, who was shocked by this but eventually hugged the child back_) I'm glad my dad helped you…

**CHICA:** You must be proud of him.

**CHILD:** (_Frees from the nice hug and smiles widely_) I am.

**WIFE:**(_From a far_) Fritz? Fritz? Come on we've got to go now.

**CHILD:**(_Shouts to let mom know he acknowledge_) Coming, mom!

The child looks at Mike and then pulls out a little object from his pockets…he grabs Mike's hand and puts it in his grasp…it was a toy cupcake with a little candle sticking out from the top. Mike smiled at it, getting the joke…he remembered that his wife called him "Cupcake"…Mike wiped away some tears and smiled back at the boy.

**MIKE:**Thank you.

**CHILD:** Don't worry…your secret is safe with me…I won't tell anyone about you.

And with that, the child runs off back to his mom. Mike and Chica watch as the child embraces into his mother's arms and hugs her. Mike then looks back at the cake…it looked like a dog toy but it was a funny kind of tribute to Chris Cake. Chica grabbed Mike's arm again.

**CHICA:** We better get going, Mikey…

**MIKE:** Yeah…we should.

Mike pulls out an umbrella…as they walk out of the graveyard and avoided to be seen by anyone else with ease.

A FEW MONTHS LATER.

Gentle moans were coming from Chica as Mike gently thrusted inside her, in the middle of love making…she felt every pleasurable movement from Mike…the trusts getting harder and Chica gasp with pleasure…Chica tensed up as she let out a wonderful gasp and moan as he cummed over Mike's manhood and Mike releasing his seed inside her…both tensed together and held each other tightly…as Mike emptied inside her…he stroke back her hair and kissed her passionately, she moaned in delight…Mike was gentle as their tongues wrestled. They each took a breath, breathing heavily…Mike pulled out and rolled over on his back…Chica rested her head on Mike's chest. Chica felt loved and relaxed…making her feeling every sleepy.

**CHICA:** Mmmm…that was…wonderful, Mikey…you really know how to get me going…

Chica then closed her eyes…Mike looked at her…he couldn't help but feel how lucky he was to be with this beautiful chick. She slowly dozed off…giving a little "Mmm" before she slept. He released sex was a lot better as an animatronic…but for him, it was never about the sex…it was all about being with the one he loved.

About an hour later…Mike stepped outside as he walked out from the cabin…the sun was about to raise from the hills, even through the trees and leafs were in the way, it produced some beautiful rays through the gaps. His black plastic layer coated started to shine…for the first time he saw what the forest was…a beautiful part of nature…he didn't miss the towns or cities for that matter…he had made his home here with his friends…with the other animatronics…he then thought about the glow he had when he destroyed Springtrap, which had been bugging him…he put it down to love, it was love that kept him going…why the power actually existed, he wasn't sure…but like he told many people on things like this…he figured he wouldn't truly understand…except that love is a powerful tool…it's power that's stronger than most…he felt his theory was Harry Potter-ish but at the end of the day, if it was true then it was a power that helped him…if a little too late for others…like Cake…he sighed but after a few minutes, but at the end of the day, it was done…Mike used Cake's lighter and set fire to the building, destroying all of Springtrap and his chip…he heard the door open behind him, he turned around and saw Foxy and Mangle walk out…hand in hand.

**FOXY:** Watchin' the sun rise, Mikey?

**MIKE:**(_Chuckles_) Yes, Foxy.

**VIXEN:** Me and Foxy come out here all the time to see the sun rise…it's so beautiful.

**FOXY:** Aye…but not as beautiful as you…

Vixen blushes and Foxy kisses her on the cheek. Then again the door opens…Freddy and Bonnie walked out both blushing and a little flustered. Bonnie was giggling as was Freddy…Mike chuckled to himself as Freddy and Bonnie walked up to them.

**MIKE:** I…uh…hope I didn't wake you guys up…?

**BONNIE:** (_Almost seductive_) Oh no…like you and Chica, we've been up all night…

**FREDDY:** (_Blushes but smiles_) Y-Yeah…

**MIKE:** (_Smirks_) Wonderful…must remember to sound proof the walls…

For the last time, the front door opened again, everyone looked behind them…Chica then walked out, with a huge smile and her face and walked straight to Mike, holding his hand and leaning her head on his shoulder.

**MIKE:** You okay, sweetheart?

**CHICA:** I'm wonderful. (_Kisses Mike_) Thank you.

**MIKE:** (_Smiles and watches the rays glow brighter_) What a wonderful sight…such beauty…

**CHICA:**Maybe, then, it's the best time to tell you some news, Mikey…

Everyone heard what Chica said and looked at her, Mike did with puzzlement.

**MIKE:** Oh…and what's that, sweetheart?

**CHICA:** (_Cheeky pause, giggles and looks Mike straight in the eyes_) Your gonna be a father…

It took a few seconds for the news to process…Mike gasps and then smiles widely, picking Chica up gently and spinning her around with joy, she giggles and they both laugh with happiness. The other animatronics cheer for the lovely couple and clap at the sametime.

**VIXEN:** (_Smiles, near to tears_) That's wonderful, news…oh, congratulations you two!

**FREDDY:** Atta' boy, Mike…well done.

**FOXY:** Ar…another member to our crew, this truly be a wonder day.

**BONNIE:** Oh, our Mikey…gonna be a daddy. You two will be great parents. Congratulations, you two…we're all happy for you.

Mike stops spinning Chica around and puts her down, keeping her grasp, they both laughed and giggled…and they acknowledged the others comments by thanking them. Mike wiped away some tears…as did Chica…but tears of joy and happiness.

**MIKE:** Everything's…perfect now, it truly is.

**CHICA:**(_Smiles_) Yes…it is, oh Mikey…I'm so happy.

**MIKE:** Me too, Chica, me too…everything's going to be great from here on. This is just another chapter…but this time, my beautiful Chica…this time…it's a wonderful new beginning. (_Looks at the others_) For all of us.

**THE END.**

**?**

…**4**


	5. Interview Prequel: These Purple Hands

A boy was huddle in the corner, no more than seven years old, his head was in his hands…and his legs close together in a foetal position…he was crying, tears were rolling down his cheek…he looked up and his lip quivered…he looked around…he didn't know where he was. He was trapped in a room that looked like an old security office…though everything looked authentic, it certainly wasn't…the fan on the table was plastic and non-working…both the swivel chair and table were bolted to the ground…and a door, which was probably the only real thing was locked…and next to it was a window, or at least looked like a window but it was smashed and boarded up by planks of wood…but all the little boy knew, was that he had been kidnapped…he didn't know how long he had been in there but it must've been a few hours…all he remembers was taking a short cut down an alleyway to go home from school in broad daylight…then a shadow blocking him…and then…darkness…and he just awoke in this room.

**BOY:** M-Mommy…?

He repeated saying mother a few times…hoping that she would here him…but in his heart he knew that wasn't possible.

Suddenly he heard footsteps getting closer to the locked door…he tried backing up to the wall the best he could…he wanted to hide but there was no to hide…and then the door knob shook…the sound of a lock becoming unlocked…and then the door knob turned…the door slowly opened…the boy looked up, his eyes were wide, he started to hyperventilate…his heart beating faster and then he screamed…

In front of him was a golden rabbit…but it was all battered and tatty…wires sticking out all over the place…but it was the grin that was scary the most, the golden rabbit showed off his dirty yellow teeth…the child screamed even more…trying his best to move from the corner but couldn't. The rabbit then took a few steps closer to the boy…the boy finally got up but he was cornered…no gaps to run to…the rabbit got closer and closer…

**BOY:** GO AWAY! GO AWAY!

The golden rabbit then kneeled down to the boy's level and smiled…if a little horrific.

**GOLDEN BUNNY:** Hey…i-it's okay…(_The boy was still screaming but was slowly calming down_) I…don't mean any harm…(_The boy just breathed heavily, the words were kind and sweet coming from the golden bunny_) I'm s-sorry...if I…scared you…your s-save now…

The boy just looked at the golden rabbit, his kind words were helping but the boy didn't take any chances to go near him.

**BOY:** Who…who are you…?

**GOLDEN BUNNY:** (_Smiles again_) My…my name is…Springtrap…

**BOY:** Spring…trap…?

**SPRINGTRAP:** (_Nods_) Yes. What's yours?

**BOY:** (_Hesitant at first_) George…m-my name is…G-George…

**SPRINGTRAP:** Hello, George…again, I'm…I'm sorry if I scared you…but you were in danger.

**BOY:** Danger…?

**SPRINGTRAP:** Yes. Danger…a man was following you…

**BOY:** But I…didn't see anybody…

**SPRINGTRAP:** Well, I did…I don't know what he wanted…but he looked like a bad man…so I stopped him…and brought you here…to safty…

**BOY:** What's…here…?

**SPRINGTRAP:** My home…it's a place for me…it's an old horror attraction…

**BOY:** I want to go home…

**SPRINGTRAP:** It's okay…it's not scary here…

**BOY:** I want to go HOME!

**SPRINGTRAP:** (_His smile fades and frowns at the boy…but then his smile comes back_) I don't want to hurt you…I want to help you…would you like me to take you back to your mommy?

The boy doesn't say anything, more tears roll down his little cheeks, his breathing becomes a little heavy because of the crying…but he looks away from the animatronic and eventually nods but frighten.

**SPRINGTRAP:** Come here…give me a hug…it's okay…I'll take you back to your parents…

Springtrap opens his arms…the boy is very hesitant…he wipes away his tears with the back of his hand and goes into Springtrap's grasps, he wraps his little arms around Springtrap's shoulders…and then Springtrap gently picks him up.

**SPRINGTRAP:** See? Hugs are nice…

Suddenly, the animatronic starts to squeeze the little boy…the little boy then gasps…he feels his chest getting tighter from the golden bunnies grasp…he tries to scream but could only whimper…Springtrap was crushing the boy…then the boy felt a snap coming from his chest…a rib had cracked…the golden bunny chuckled.

**SPRINGTRAP:** If you try to struggle…it'll only make it worse…

But the boy carried on struggling but it was no use, he started to slap the animatronics face the best he could but Springtrap's smile grew wider each time the boy slapped him…each slap getting weaker and weaker…and yet the boy kept struggling…no air could enter him nor could he exhale…but the struggling made Springtrap angry.

**SPRINGTRAP:** I told you…IF YOU STRUGGLE; YOU'LL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE!

He then threw the child against the wall with great force…the child's head smacking against the wall…and then slammed hard on the floor…somehow the child was still alive…blood was creeping out of his head from somewhere…Springtrap just stared at the child…and tilted his head to one side…

**SPRINGTRAP:** You're my…seventh…did you know that? Lucky number seven…you must be proud…being my seventh victim…all you've got to do now is…scream…

**These Purple Hands**

The child wasn't actually listening to what the golden bunny had said, since he was surrounded by pain…unbearable pain…pain worse than falling off a skateboard…pain worse than breaking a leg by falling of a climbing frame…worse than banging his head on the edge of a table…he couldn't breathe but managed to let out a loud scream…this echoed into Springtrap's ears…he closed his eyes and took it in…and he smiled back at the child…the boy's eyes wide open as was his mouth…trying to take in some air but struggled…

**SPRINGTRAP:** What a beautiful scream. I will let you go now…I will…free you…

Springtrap then clenches his fist…his fist like a wrecking ball…and then he goes to punch the child in the head…breaking the skull in one massive forceful punch.

_A few minutes later_

Springtrap walks out of the security office…blood all over him and smiles at his ecstasy action. He was holding a tape recorder and then he then goes over to a table and sits down.

He gently put the tape recorder on the table, it looked damaged but was still in working order…and next to it was a pile of cassette tapes…he opened the tape recorder and pulled out a cassette…he then grabbed a pen and marked it, writing a "7" on it…he then got a new cassette and placed it in the tape recorder. He sighed…and then presses record.

He didn't speak for a few seconds…

…and then…

**SPRINGTRAP:** Whoever is listening to this and was wondering what the cassettes are with the numbers on them, may I suggest you play them…in whatever order it doesn't matter to me…hopefully by the first two or three you'd get the idea…next, you may be wondering why I do what I do…surely no human can commit this sort of…hobby? Well, you are wrong…I am no human…I am something far more better…you see, my story begins in 1987…if anyone knows what I'm talking about then good for you…but if not, let me remind you…it was the year of the bite, yes, the bite of 1987…but, my story begins a few months before that…when my father killed his first victim…my father of course…being John Kanes…and…I wanted to be just like him…I wanted…to kill…

…..

The first thing I remembered was not what I saw but what I heard. It was a buzzing sound…like a buzz saw, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case…but after that sound died down I heard a voice…a gruff and yet gentle voice...and within a second…I heard a child's voice.

"Is he nearly ready, daddy?" said this child.

"Soon, Daniel…soon" it was that gruff voice.

And then silence again…I can only assume I went offline but for how long, I don't know. This time my vision appeared for the very first time and in front of me was a chubby faced man…he was doing something to my arm.

"Ah, you're awake" he said.

I couldn't respond with any sound but I blinked a couple of times, my vision was almost pixelated but still good enough to see around me…I was in a workshop…a basement. I looked down to what he was doing and I saw he was tighten my hand up…putting the finishing touches to me. After a few tights here and there and a few clean wipes he stepped back and…smiled at me…I just stared at him.

"Hello there" he said kindly. "I'm John…John Kanes but…you can call me…father" I smiled back at him or at least that's what I think I did…the man then kneeled back down to my level.

"Right…can you move your arm, like this?" he asked, moving his arm like he was lifting small weights.

I stared at him for a while, to let the question sink in…and then looked at my arm, I could feel signal like data being sent to my arm…it twitched at first but I managed to move it, slow at first before copying my new father's movements…he then jumped with joy…I was looking back at him again…and then that sensation of data went to my cheeks…I was smiling again…it felt odd at first but I liked it…I then started to move my other arm as I felt cocky to prove to him I was capable…I wanted to show my new father how advanced I was…maybe as a thank you for creating me.

Just then a little boy came running in the room and then at me, we were face to face and I backed off a little…my smile disappearing but I was unable to move me feet but only my top half, nearly leaning backwards.

"Is he finished yet?" asked the boy excitedly.

Just then the man grabbed this boy by the collar and dragged him away from me to the other side of the room…the man slapped the boy hard and then again on the other side of his face...the boy whimpered, holding his face.

"What have I said before about running in here like that?" the man asked through gritted teeth.

The boy whimpered again…I could see…something coming out of his eyes…

"Don't…ever run, while you're…w-working…?" said the boy eventually, it was tears that were slowly pouring out of his tears…I should've felt sorry for the boy…but I didn't…I smiled, wryly…

"That's right" said my father. "DON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN!"

Father slapped the boy again…the slaps looked like they stung as a red mark was appearing over the boy's face…I found this…quite amusing. I must also mention that the boy in question I'm talking about is…Daniel Kanes…yes, the son of John…and of course, my brother…

A few days later I was walking about…it was wonderful to have that sense of freedom instead of being trapped in the basement but my father did warn me not to get spotted and if anyone came over I was to go back down the basement. I obeyed…I was really lucky for him to install a learning chip inside my head…and save all my data to memory…I was given life…yes, my father was a mechanic but a wonderful inventor…I did noticed I wasn't the only one made though…a robot I mean…I saw this weird yellow duck thing, a dog-looking rabbit and…well, I can only assume this brown looking one was a bear…another was being made but it was covered up but it had what looked like an arm sticking out of the sheet, but instead of a hand…it was a hook… but he…had other plans for them…I wasn't sure what though…it's only in the later years that these…things…became a problem for me…and that Mike Schimdt…

Anyway, enough about them…I was trying to find my new brother, Daniel…I wanted him to help me with some balloons but I couldn't find him…and then I heard some laughter, I followed it and it was coming from outside, I pushed a chair towards a window and climbed on it and looked out the window…I saw Daniel was playing with another boy…they were playing pirates…they were dressed up and this other boy was wearing an eye patched…it seemed like Daniel was winning…in a pretend way…I felt sad by this…as I wasn't allowed to go outside…not even in the garden, it wasn't far…and I couldn't speak yet as my voice box was only recently installed but I was yet to handle it…so it was pointless calling out to Daniel…I felt jealous…really jealous…I wanted to play…I wanted to play…

After a few minutes, the two boys stopped playing and decided to enter through the back…I panicked as I didn't have time to hide nor run back to the basement…but I was told if this ever happened that I was to stand still, like a shut-down mode…so that's exactly what I did…I found this a lot easier, standing still and plus I could still see and hear what was going on.

Daniel and his friend were about to run pass me but his stupid friend stopped in his tracks and just stared at me, he frowned, looking up and down at my figure…he looked disgusted.

"What is this turd thing?" asked Daniel's rude friend…his question hissed into my ears…but I stayed still. God, I wanted to break his neck…

"Hey, don't make fun…he's my…uh…toy…" said Daniel, trying his best to defend me, I guess he didn't have to.

But his friend was unimpressed and still made fun from his harsh words. "Looks, like a fatty turd to me" said the rude boy. New data was forming in my head…something I've…I've never experienced before…an emotion…but what is it…what WAS it…?

"Hey, leave BB alone…" said Daniel

"BB? What kind of name is that?"

"BB, it's Balloon Boy for short…my dad named him…"

"Haha he looks like a balloon…he's fat…" laughed the little shit. "A big, fat, stupid, stripy, gay balloon" He said

My new emotion: Anger. H…H-…Hur-…Hurt….you… The first thing I was thinking about, about this…boy…

But the little shit continued. "And BB should stand for…Bum Brain, haha" the boy giggled…and still, I stayed in position…but…I was…going to-

"Oh shut up" said Daniel, almost laughing. "I'll just go get my water squirter gun from my room!"

My brother runs off, leaving me with this little shit...he looks at me and pouts, then he sticks his tongue out, one of those raspberries…I just stayed still, a happy grin across my face…if only I could…hit him…bastard little human…why can't they all be like my father and brother?

He then started tapping me on the shoulder and he'd flinch every time he touched me, as if I was going to jump scare him…he kept doing it again and again but this time…the tapping started becoming pushes…the next few pushes were getting aggressive…

"Not so tough, are ya?" he said, hissingly. Don't push me, boy, don't push me…

And then he clenched his fist, ready to punch me. "Let's see how tough you really are!"

He goes for the punch but I quickly open my mouth wider and grab his fist, he gasped and I clamped down my teeth…he screamed, trying to yank his hand out, I then feel his soft arm crunching as my teeth cut through his skin…he was frantic…I was smiling…my eyes becoming angry and just stared at him…he screamed some more…so, I thought, this is what pain does to you, is it? I must admit…I liked it…his panicking and painful scream was just as good. Daniel came running in, I let go by this point and went back to my usual position…smiling a huge open mouthed smile. A quick glanced at the little boys arm…those teeth marks made by me were drawing blood. Good. Little shit, little bastard…you deserved it.

Daniel asked what happened to his friend but the little wimpy boy ran out the house, haha I could still hear the little pricks screams as he's running in the street…Daniel was puzzled but then noticed blood on my teeth….but he didn't panic, he didn't worry…he didn't even go and tell father…he just looked at me with interest but had a curious smile…I adverted my eyes to him, still not coming out of position…

"What was it like, BB?" Daniel asked…smiling. "What was it like to…hurt him...?"

I slowly relaxed out of position and turned my head towards Daniel…another huge smile came across my face…the boy's blood now dripping down my plastic chin. My voice box rattles and glitched…lots of static…but eventually…I managed to say…my first words…in a demonic child's voice…

"It…it-it…f-fe-feeel-felt-…it felt…g-g…great"

…..

A month later.

I was in shut down mode...but I awoke...and father was in front of me, he picked me up...he was frantic, sweat dripping down his face...he was worried about something...he took me upstairs. The door bell rung. Father then put me down on a bed, I was in Daniel's room...Daniel was in the corner cowering...what was going on?

The doorbell kept ringing...

"Now, stay here, you hear me?" father said, almost stuttering in his speech...something was bothering him. "Whatever happens, whatever you hear...you just stay in this room, do you understand?"

"Ye...yes" I said, though my vocabulary and speech were improving, my fear emotions got in the way of my voice box...

Father then went over to Daniel, telling him the same thing...he gave Daniel a hug...it was like this would be the last time we see each other...he then got, went over to the door...he looked at us and smiled... "I love you..." and with that, he left, closed and locked the door...

This other emotion of confusion filled my data, I never liked this...as I wasn't sure how to deal with it...I jumped off the bed and sat next to Daniel, his head in his hands...

"Wha...what is...g-going on...?" I asked.

Daniel lifted his head, tears were flowing down his cheeks. He sniffed a little before answering my simple question.

"They...they've come to...take away...Daddy's toys..." he said, breath skipping from his cries. "People...are stealing h-his robots..."

I'd admit it took me awhile to figure out what Daniel was talking about but then I realized it was those four animal looking things in the basement...where I was created...

Who would want them?

We could hear shouting, it was muffled but it was definitely shouting...one voice was father's but the other I couldn't recognize...

Curiosity got the best of me and I went over to the door, I knew father locked it but it didn't stop me from trying to pry it open...it was no use, but had I used all of my strength I bet I could rip that door down...but I remember what father said to me...and I obeyed...me and Daniel heard more shouting, clearer this time.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE THEM! THEY ARE MINE! THEY ARE MINE! I MADE THEM!" Father was very angry.

Another voice...louder than fathers: "THEY BELONG TO ME NOW, THEY BELONG TO THE COMPANY!"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! DON'T YOU DAR-"

Father's shouting stopped followed by a smashing sound. This caused me to panic a little but...that angry feeling again...anger...I tried the door, a little harder this time...the handle split a little from the door...I grew frustrated but did not dare to pull it any further, otherwise we'd be locked in...

Different sounds could be heard...slamming sounds, this came from outside...Daniel looked at me and I did back to him, we both went to the window and looked outside...down below was a van...the van was almost full and I could tell it was father's creations piled up in there, they loaded the last robot in van...the brown bear looking one, they just chucked it in there...without a care in the world...two men closed the doors, they then spoke to this...fat looking man, wearing a brown suit, a black top hat, bushy mustache and smoking a thick cigar, he was laughing and patted the backs of the two men loading the van...they then hopped in the front of the van...and started to drive off...the fat bastard then walked to a posh black royals Royce, a usher opening his door...and then seconds later they drove off.

Anger filled me again...

"Daddy..." gasped Daniel...he ran to the door, trying to opening the door but couldn't...I looked at my hands, my silly circle hands...my eyes..turned black...purple dimples as pupils...I turned around and walked to the door...

"Move...D-Dan-Daniel..." I said and he did, with one simple punch, I smashed through the door with ease...I couldn't reach the lock but this didn't matter...my regards to the door was long gone, I made more holes through the door...my anger produced a memory of the boy I bit...I imagined this door to be that boy, I imagined punching him in the head...I imagined breaking his skull...I imagined denting his brain...I imagine that this door would bleed...

Eventually, I made enough damage to squeeze through it and Daniel followed me, we ran down the stairs, though I was a little slower because of my feet...but we found father in the kitchen, glass was smashed everywhere...he was sitting at the table his head in his hands...he was..crying...I never seen father cry before...it felt unnatural... me and Daniel just stood in the door way and watched him...we both knew what ever we said or did wouldn't comfort him but Daniel made him acknowledge us...even if it was to show we cared...

"Daddy...?"

Father sobbed but looked at us, his head was bleeding, dripping down his white shirt...I knew this wasn't the time but...blood really fascinated me...

"Daddy...got in a little fight..." he said, softy. "But...daddy is alright..."

"Wha-what did those...p-peeee-people want...f-fa-father?" I said, my voice box glitching a little.

He hesitated a little, he gritted his teeth but took a deep breath. "They...wanted...what's mine...and now...it's there's..."

Of course, me and Daniel knew what he was talking about...but things like this you just want to hear it from truthful source...we didn't want to question him further though, he was pretty angry about it...and very much defeated about it. He got up from his chair and walked towards us and kneeled down to Daniel...he kissed him on the forehead and smiled at him.

"Daddy will want some...love tonight...okay, Daniel?" said Father, his tone was soft and gentle...

Daniel nodded, if a little worried.

"Will...it hurt again, daddy?"

"No...it won't hurt, Daniel...now you know what the pain's like, it shouldn't hurt as much..." he again said softly, his smile was slightly wider. Father pulled out his penknife and produced a little blade...he always kept that on him and it did make me wonder why he didn't use it on those...people...I would've love to have seen it...

Daniel could only smile a little...Father stood up and took Daniel's hand and they both walked up the stairs...

"Father!" I said, he turned around and looked at me. "Can...can I have some of this...love?"

Father tilted his head, he was flattered by my question. "No..." he said, I was sad..."But...I'll let you watch this time" he said with another smile.

I looked back at him, a grinned a toothy smile and I happily followed them to his bedroom...I've never been in there before...all I'll say is...there was a lot of dried small blood stains on the floor and bed sheets.

….

A few months have passed…and I couldn't help but think about Daniel's friend I bit…the way he screamed was like music to my ears…that negative sound from the boys vocal was beautiful…I also loved how his blood would burst through his skin and drip down my mouth…I'd never know how it tasted but my father told me it was like thick water…of course this didn't change anything as I can't taste…oh but how I would love to. That image of the boys painful expression really excited me…I wanted more…

My father was pretty angry about what the pizza company did to him, taking away his creations…but he hid me, that was enough prove that he loved me…but the man snapped, or so I think…he would come home with blood on his hands…I figured it would be paint at first as he is a maintenance person…but no…the smile on his face when he came back home…he had done something bad…and I wanted in. I followed him up stairs and watched him enter the bathroom…he peaked my head through the door and watched him as he washed his hands…the blood was mixing with the water running from the cold tap…I liked the fact that blood could easily be cleaned off. He looked in the mirror and saw me…he smiled at me.

"My second victim…" he said eerily but this didn't bother me, I wanted to hear more...I was very much interested. "Children have lots of blood in them, even when they are small"

"What…what it like?" I asked shyly.

"Wonderful" he said, chuckling. "They fit perfectly in the suits"

I wasn't sure what he meant at first but he would explain.

"My…creations, I stuffed them in the suits…soon they will rot and smell" he said, smiling…but I set them free, every child I befriend are mine…they are my children…I love them, I am only doing what's best for them…"

"Father…can I…can I watch?" I asked…my father looked at me, a little shocked by this but then his expression changed, his smile was wide as if proud that I asked the question. He flapped both his hands to rid of the excess water and grabbed a towel to try them off…he walked over to me and kneeled down…dropping the towel and putting both his hands on my shoulders…

"Why don't you help me…son" he said softy. My smile grew and my excitement got the best of me…I couldn't wait… "You can…kill a girl…"

….

It was a few weeks later and I was losing my patients, since father told me I could kill a human, I grew impatient…but father warned me that he had to take precautions and be careful from the bad men in uniforms…policemen I believe they are called…but today was the day…those weeks felt like forever…

To cut the story short, we arrived at the pizza pace where my father worked, it was busy and full of children…running about and being noisy…their laughter disturbed me, it didn't feel natural but maybe that was just me…we went through the back at the first, so I wouldn't be seen…the manger owner wasn't in today but father had an idea that I could be the new "attraction"…we eventually ended up in the maintenance room…and because the bastards stole fathers creations, he was forced to make copies…replacements as such. The first thing I saw in this room was a yellow bird-like suit…it was put together, his head tilted slightly, like it was asleep…I could see the wires inside…

"This is the one we'll use" father said, tapping the yellow suit. "A girl would be perfect"

I wondered what a girls scream would be like…

Father then went away, he said he wanted to get changed into a disguise…it was a few minutes but he came back…dressed as a bear….it was yellow, no…maybe a hint of gold colouring…

"Let's go and see who will be our victim…I'll let you pick" he said, his voice was muffled because of the bear head gear but still clear enough for me to understand.

It was about twenty minutes into the party as I was introduced as Balloon Boy, an animatronic that would give out free balloons to any children who wanted one…they were messy little shits, some smearing cake on me and some dribbled…disgusting things. Father was interacting with the children playfully…I also noticed fathers creations on stage, singing an annoying song but somewhat catchy…I also noticed dark red spots on the bear-like animatronic…I'm guess it was blood as it looked out of place…my father's work…I chuckled thing a child's body was stuck in there…how…wonderful…

Out of nowhere a girl, with blond hair and a white and yellow skirt walked towards me…she must've been about 8 I suppose but small enough to fit in the yellow suit that was waiting for her…perfect.

"May I have a balloon" she asked, politely.

I just did my stupid robot thing and put on a voice. "Yes-you-can" I said, she giggled at this and I stretched my arm out and gave her a yellow balloon, a mere coincidence to be honest…

"Thank you" she said softy…and just smiled at me…I looked over to my father who was watching and I gave him a wink, he gave me the thumbs up and walk over to us. The little girl was looking puzzled.

"Who were you…winking at?" she asked, I didn't answer as father was standing next to me.

"Congratulations, little girl…you have won a special prize!" said father, through the silly head bear, his play acting was awful…and cheesy.

"I…I have…?" she asked, almost smiling.

"Yes, you have, my dear…if you take my paw, I'll give you a huge prize"

"Oh…I better let my parents know…"

"Nonsense, little girl, it'll only take a second…what's your name?" he asked.

"Leanne…my names Leanne…" she said, almost shyly.

"Well, come with me, Leanne…" said father, his charming play acting voice dipping a little. He produced his paw hand and the little girl accepted it…he took her to the exit of the main room…I then followed…

I walked round the corridor and walked down the hallway…going towards the maintenance, I then heard some shouting…it was coming from the little girl.

"NOO! WHAT IS THIS PLACE? LET ME GO! MOMMY! DADDY!

I ran, I didn't want to miss this, I entered the room and the little girl was tugging at the golden bear…but father kept his grip on her…she was then hitting him.

"LET ME GO! GET OFF!" She shouted in despair…

"Shut the door, boy! Lock it" ordered my father…I did just that.

"PLEASE! LET ME GO! HELP!" she continued to scream.

"It's okay, Leanne, it's okay!" said my father in a soft tone…as he twisted the little girls arm…

"OOWWW!" She cried…a girl's scream was actually blitz. "YOU'RE HURTING ME…"

"We are setting you free…it won't be long now" my father said.

He indicated to me to hurt the little girl…I smiled at this and walked up to her, she screamed even more when she saw me move…her eyes were wide and her mouth also wide open.

"HELP ME!"

I opened my mouth and made a grab at her face, she tried to move but I was to quick for her, I chomped down on her nose…and my teeth ripped through her skin and crunched through the septum, ripping the thin bone like a twig…blood poured out of her nostrils…her pain must've been strong…like butter, I ripped the nose off, the bristle bone snapping and the blood poured like a burst pipe, splashing over me and her yellow dress…tears rolled from her eyes as she screamed even more…I spat out her nose and blood dripped from my mouth, I smiled showing my blood-covered teeth at her…she looked like a freak now…it was a shame her nose is attachable…I then whacked her across the head, shutting her up…my fist cracked against her head…she limped in my father's hands…she moan a little…I grabbed her, while father picked up the suit and put it to my level to stuff her…she looked at me, more tears rolled from her eyes…

"Your screams are beautiful…" I whispered to her.

"P-Please…h-help me…why is this…" she said but trailed off.

"I will help you…I'll set you free…" I said, still whispering softy but I wanted her to experience more pain first.

In a flash I pushed her head into the head gear, her head being pushed against the endo-skeleton inside, she screamed some more, I use a lot of force and I heard a crack…her head pushed in, her skull changed shape as the it broke, her eyes were wide and blood trickled out of them…I swear her eyes were popping out…blood splattered all over me…her screams were distorted but amazing…her arms flapped about and see tried to kick me…her head cracked and broke, blood pouring everywhere now, her head squashed as a piece of skull poke out of the skin…her screams died down…flapping a little bit now…I bent her arm in unnatural places, ripping the skin, bone snapping…she would "ack" a little sound…she still had a little life in her…oh, I wanted to feel what she was feeling…eventually, I stuffed her into the suit…the bones and veins…nothing but mush and chippings…her eyes were popping out of the sockets from the chicken head gear…almost black murky liquid was dripping from them…I could sense or had a strange feeling she was alive, I was hoping…but I knew she was lifeless in her dead fleshy vessel…I was covered in her blood…bits of skin on me…oh how I wish I had skin on me…I turned to my father who was smiling…and yet…he had his hands down his trousers…I'll admit but at the time, I wasn't sure what he was doing…

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said in a dark tone, this way I knew he was happy with my actions. "My…children set free…I love them so much…"

Soon, we had to leave…she stored the fleshed filled chicken suit somewhere where nobody could find it…I look back at the girls screams…her fear…her crying…death on these children felt so natural to me…

I became jealous…I wanted their skin, I wanted their flesh and blood…I wanted to look…human…that time would come…

Father didn't take me the next time or any other time for that matter…but I knew he had killed a fourth child…a girl, again…and stuffed into a bunny suit…

But something happened on the day…it was a birthday, I believe…and one of the animaltronics tried to attack him…a malfunction maybe…but this…Fox thing attacked a boy instead…and took his frontal lobe…he survived though…and in the future I'd meet this boy as a young man…he'd soon become a rookie reporter…and would work for me…

Father also told me that another thing happened…while my father was freeing the child from her body a little boy watched him…a witness to what he was up to…this little boy saw everything…but was stopped by someone in a chicken suit…so my father ran off…but this little boy happened to be the one causing so much shit for me…in years to come, he was the one who would grow up become a night guard…and killed my father…with his "friends" helping him…and then kill my brother, Daniel…who only wanted revenge…now it's my turn…but before all that…let me explain how I became…Guy Purple…AKA Guy Kanes…

That very name…brought fear to Mike Schmidt…

….

Springtrap or Guy Kanes in this case, changed the tape, by now he was on his fourth tape...his story stretching out to be filled with horror and disturbing. He calmly changed the tape and was about to record...but then he heard someone come down the lift...Springtrap hid behind the table he was using...the doors opened.

**VOICE:**Mr Kanes...it's only me...

Springtrap smiled and was relieved to see it was Officer Fone, a police officer he befriended and to help with his exploits...in fact it was Guy who went to Fone to make a deal. Fone was carrying something, it was large but the size of a child in a...body bag. Springtrap noticed this and was puzzled by this.

**SPRINGTRAP:**What have you got there?

**FONE:**A present.

Fone dropped the bag and it smacked the floor hard, a slight whimper could be heard from the bag and it was moving.

**SPRINGTRAP:**A...child...?

**FONE:**Of course.

Springtrap smiled and bent down to the bag...he unzipped it and it was of course, a child...a boy, he was bleeding from the nose and some blood in his hair...he didn't seemed to be wearing a top.

**SPRINGTRAP:**Ah, another child to free. Thank you...

**FONE:**I'm surprised you remembered me?

**SPRINGTRAP:**Yes...it has been a while. That reminds me...do you have a copy...of my mind?

**FONE:**(_Taps his jacket pocket_) It's safe, right here.

**SPRINGTRAP:**Good...good. I've a feeling you'll be needing it to reactivate me...just remember, that chip only has memories before I went to Mr Schmidt's restaurant...you'll need to update me, if anything goes wrong...

**FONE:**Of course, Guy, or course.

The child whimpered a little and Springtrap just simply slapped the boy across the face, this sore slap made the child moan in pain and started crying. Springtrap laughed in pity for the boy and then went over to the table where he recorded his story and grabbed a knife. He walked over to the boy and knelled down again...he stroked the boys face and hair.

**SPRINGTRAP:**So...smooth...(_Looks up to Fone_) This will get messy...and yet...wonderful...

**FONE:**I know...I...I want to watch...

This made Springtrap remember to what he said...

_"Daddy will want some...love tonight...okay, Daniel?" said Father, his tone was soft and gentle..._

_Daniel nodded, if a little worried._

_"Will...it hurt again, daddy?"_

_"No...it won't hurt, Daniel...now you know what the pain's like, it shouldn't hurt as much..." he again said softly, his smile was slightly wider. Father pulled out his penknife and produced a little blade...he always kept that on him and it did make me wonder why he didn't use it on those...people...I would've love to have seen it..._

_Daniel could only smile a little...Father stood up and took Daniel's hand and they both walked up the stairs..._

_"Father!" I said, he turned around and looked at me. "Can...can I have some of this...love?"_

_Father tilted his head, he was flattered by my question. "No..." he said, I was sad..."But...I'll let you watch this time" he said with another smile._

**SPRINGTRAP:**Why, yes...yes you can...

Fone smiled and licked his lips, Springtrap looked down at the little boy..the boy looked back, his eyes showing a sort of begging...begging to let him go...this was never going to happen...he cried even more when he saw the knife. Springtrap then pushed the knife into the child's flesh...he then pulled the knife, like peeling a potato or an apple...the flesh peeled roughly and the blood trickled out, the child screamed in the pain, he tried to lash out but Fone held him down...the peeling became easier now. After a few minutes, Springtrap ripped the skin of the child, scalping him...the sore uncomfortable pain covered the childs face and his blood covered flesh was exposed.

**FONE:**It's like...a work of art...

**SPRINGTRAP:**(_Smiles wildly_) Isn't it?

The childs scream was echoing throughout the room. The crying, the pain...it was all to much for the little boy...Springtrap closed his eyes as it was like music to his ears...but Fone had enough, the screams became to annoying for him, he ignored Springtraps pleasure to these sounds and quickly pulled his gun out and shot the child in the head...bits of flesh and brain appearing from the explosive exit hole. Springtrap's eyes shot open and growled towards Fone...within a quick flash, Springtrap knocked the gun out of Fone's hand and picked him up by his neck and slammed him against the wall. Fone panicked and started to choke, while Springtrap squeezed the neck.

**SPRINGTRAP:**IF YOU INTERRUPT THE SCREAMS AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

**FONE:**(_Choking_) I-...

**SPRINGTRAP:**DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

**FONE:**Yes...(_Tries to breath_) YES!

Springtrap frustratingly let's go of Fone, who falls to his knees and gasps for air the best he could.

**SPRINGTRAP:**You...never stop the screams of pain, never! The screams are sighs of someone still alive until death comes for them and sets them free.

**FONE:**(_Coughs_) Okay...okay...I'm...sorry...

**SPRINGTRAP:**Get out of here and leave me be...

Fone nods, he stands up and almost wobbles...he coughs some more before he cursed a little and then left the room. Springtrap stares angrily at the dead child...he then for no reason starts kicking the child's lifeless body, each kick harder than the next...each impact seemed to push the child's bones to the point of breaking, eventually after the forceful kicks, the spin snaps and Springtrap stops...he grunts at the sight and just turns around and heads back to his table. He chucks the knife down...he sighs and then proceeds to carry on recording.

**SPRINGTRAP:**I did forget to mention one little detail...I have a friend in the precinct that is helping me...I met him in his office, a bent cop doing ironic things and other things that would make him less than a cop and more of a criminal, he was perfect to help me continute my lovely work on children and to get the one man I despise but you know what, I will let you guys guess who I'mon about. Now where was I...ah, yes...how I got the job of a reporter...it was quite simple really...but all in good reason for a certain motive...a certain man, I wanted revenge on...I needed to get closer to Mike Schmidt...I took my time over this because all things come to you in time. I'll start with this chapter, when I found out that my father, a great man, was murdered...by that same man...the fucking Night Guard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Emporium...I may lie what I promised to explain but I don't want you, the listener, to miss out on all the details...all will be explained...

…

Father was questioned by the police...he lied of course and was released on minor caution. This would mean he'd have to stop loving "his" children...but that's okay, I figured he could love me and Daniel more...

The last time I went back to the pizza parlor was in 1992 it was abandoned and yet father became the night guard...but I didn't do much, all I did was stand around as a look-out...

I forgot to mention that Freddy Fazbear closed down because of the child kidnapping and strange smells coming from the animatronic...and not to mention that Fox thing attacked my father and yet bit a boy instead...but, that's not important right now...

I must've been standing there for about an hour, until I saw something or someone come to one of the windows...it was a young boy...he managed to open the windows...I didn't know that that boy was going to be my nemesis, the one responsible of killing my father...Mike Schmidt, if only I had known...at the time.

I quietly sneaked out of room to tell my father...I then heard a scream, it was coming from the boy...as much as I wanted to stay and hear that scream, I figured it was best to find my father and let him deal with it...

But when I came back, after twenty minutes...the little shit was gone...and yet something about the dark dusty place seemed different...it was like things had moved...that those ugly withered looking animatronics came alive...that was impossible...I was the miracle here, not them! They were just programmed to sing that damn annoying song over and over again...but it was obvious that they had been moved, maybe Mike moved them...why, I don't know...why should I care? I don't!

About a month later...I was due an upgrade but instead of a lick of paint and a few oil changes, father mentioned he'd make me taller...about his height but thinner and more slicker, he wanted me to look even more human but as an adult...unfortunately, plastic layers aren't real enough...nothing could be more real than flesh and skin, expect flesh and skin itself. Father had the idea that I should have real blood and...meaty flesh and skin...

First, he applied loads of thin tubes around my endo-skeleton...they didn't pump or anything but he said if I ever wanted to "cut" myself then the tubes would spit out the blood...ah, but what did I use for the...blood, I hear you ask...why, blood of course, yes, the real thing...my father would kidnap children and one of them he started to drain the blood out of a child...while he was still alive and fully awake I must add...his pink skin slowly draining and slowly turning pale...his bloodshot eyes were gone...it was like watching a beach ball having it's air sucked out...the skin would limp and showed the skeleton, rib cage sticking out...hard to imagine this child had blood in him...tube stuck in his arm and filling up jars of blood...beautiful...the child whimpered, dying very slowly...death slowly taking him away...

Another child, my father peeled off the skin...he taught me and it didn't make me long to master this art...you cut gently around the neck but being careful not to slice the apple...not to deep and not to soft, between...very hard to achieve but as I'm machine, I always had a sturdy hand...very slick and precise...then you gently peel of the skin...they would twitch and scream, it was rather nice when they did...they always do but it's hard when they open mouth, it stretches the skin...father would eventually bash them in the head with a hammer just to shut them up...like I said before, he likes the screams as much as I do...sure it'll leave a dent in the head but we have plenty of skin...not just the face...me or my father would take the skin off, three holes that represent the eyes and mouth made it look like a mask...which in a sense, was.

We'd take more skin off from other parts of the body...this didn't take long. As for the flesh, normally the stomach area or calf would do the trick...eventually, when we get what we want, father would apply the flesh first on my face as it was the hardest part of my body to put on...he would use glue, good stuff...he would cut away any loose bits and then applied the skin, we had to keep cold...a few stitches here and there...after a few hours, I was a stitched up monster but a vast improvement from the plastic crap on me...I truly did...look more human...and then he would do my arms and legs...chest as well...we would scalp the hair and attach it to my head and anywhere else where he felt I...needed it. He had a glint of tears rolling down his face...he stood there proud of his work...

"My second son...human" he said, softy. "Your beautiful..."

I looked in the mirror and smiled...the flesh didn't come loose, this was thanks to fathers wonderful stitching and would use laser treatment...that he stole...though I wasn't sure where...hospital, maybe...who cares, I looked good...I looked...human. Though father did warn me that the flesh I had would rot and eventually die...this wasn't a problem, there was enough people out there to kill and borrow their flesh...not a problem at all.

Months went by, and we killed more...adults this time, as it didn't take long to apply the flesh and skin as it would've done with children...I killed a few myself...God only knows how many by that time...

But...there was a problem, police were getting close on us, though they didn't have the evidence to arrest us it didn't stop them from being suspicious...I was evidence, I was was wearing other peoples skin...father said I had to go away for a little while...I had to go in hiding...I was to valuable. It was a hard decision but I agreed to be shut down...

We went down stairs to the basement, the very place I was created...born in fact. Father had a metal storage locker, big enough for me to fit in. I stepped in and turned around to face my father...he had a weak smile on his face but this was for the best...I'm sure I wouldn't be shut down for long. Daniel then came running down the stairs...he was upset that I had to "go"...but me having flesh on my face would arrest father and Daniel would've been sent to foster care...I didn't want that to happen.

"Goodbye, son" said father. "I'll wake you when it's over...". I smiled, grinning my metal teeth and nodded slowly. "I'll dream of you, Father...every night". I then looked at Daniel...he was starting to cry, though he didn't say anything...I knew what he was thinking.

"I won't be gone long, Daniel" I said. "I'll see you again, brother". He nodded and smiled back at me, wiping some tears of his face...and with that, Father opened my head top and then...

Static...

Darkness...

I was turned on again straight away, or at least that's what it felt like...and in front of me was a young man, he was frantic and seemed to be relief when he saw my eyes open...he looked like Daniel...all grown up...

Little did I know...it was December 2013...the very month my father was killed...

….

Hmm…yes, if I remember correctly, it was December 2013…this was when I heard the tragedy news of my father…

It was darkness of course but it only felt like a few seconds…I was rebooted and in front of me was Daniel, but he was all grown up and looked like a lovely young adult…very handsome I must admit. I noticed Daniel was holding his nose…also that the lumpy flesh around me had turn grey and I suspect stank out the room…I couldn't smell a thing. Years must've flown by…when I saw Daniel he was about twelve…now he looked to be in his late twenties maybe early thirties…

But…something was up…and I could tell it was nothing to do with the smell…

My joints were seized and stiff, as I moved my arm it felt hard…but I managed to compute myself to control my limbs…it took a while but I was able to move again and walk freely…the surroundings hadn't changed but time did…

Daniel was crying…I've never seen him cry before except when our father would love us and cut us…but this was totally different…

"Oh, Guy…" he said, sobbing. "He's dead…he's dead!"

Normally, he would greet me with a smile or an enthusiastic hello…but his tone of voice and those first words really took me aback…and normally, it takes a lot to shock me.

"Dead? Who's dead?" I said, my voice a little grainy as I was just getting it back.

"He killed him!" said Daniel, still sobbing. "The bastard killed him!"

I grabbed Daniel and shook him a little, as I wasn't getting any answers…I was losing my patients.

"For God sake, Daniel…who's dead? What bastard? Speak clearly"

"Dad!" he said, managing to get out through his crying…I was silent. "He killed dad…dad's dead, he killed him…our father…dead…"

I was in stun silence…I had never lost anyone before…and it hurt me, it hurt me very much…I had lost something and it was my father…

I grabbed Daniel again, demanding more answers.

"Who? Who killed father, tell me, Daniel…TELL ME!"

"Mike…Mike Schmidt…h-he killed father. He's t-the new night guard at Freddy Fazbear's…" said Daniel

The name would forever be my enemy… "Mike Schmidt…"

"He found out about fathers children he freed…and he just…killed him…" whimpered Daniel

I was just repeating that name, Mike Schmidt, over and over again in my head…the more I said it the more angry I got and more determined to get my own back on this…Mike Schmidt…

"What…w-what are we going to do, Guy…" sobbed Daniel, this time wiping his tears.

I walked forward…the lump of rotten flesh on my face falling off…this didn't bother me but I looked in the mirror and looked like a zombie…it was time to be reborn.

"Well, Guy…what are we going to do?" Daniel asked again.

I clenched my hands and watched the dry skin crumble in to dust and some flesh around my fingers fall of as well…I chuckled to myself and then I answered Daniel's question.

"I will update my flesh…and then I will gain my revenge for my father…"

Give or take, a few days…it didn't take long to upgrade my new skin…it only took four full grown adults but this time I decided to kill women…their flesh was pure and beautiful…it strangely would cut off better than a man's…I enjoyed skinning them alive…

As soon as I got my new skin, I planned my attack…I would get closer to Mike, very careful and slowly gained my revenge.

It wasn't hard to get a job, I simply wanted to get closer to Mike and the only way to do that was to…."Interview" a hero…he wasn't a hero…he was full of bullshit! So, where else but the FNAF studio…straight away I got a job interview…easy as piss!

But…I was declined…and my response was: slamming this poor man's head on the table and chucking him out of a window…you really can hear the bones crack as they impact onto the concrete floor…there was a camera in the room but…I disabled it…something about my radio waves interfering the systems…quite handy really…as they had no evidence about me killing him…nor did I have an "actual" motive…the guy simple…lost it, at least that's what these stupid people and the police think…so because I was enthuastic to work for them, I became a reporter…and boy did I get away with a lot…I could hide evidence and change my story…it was perfect. My revenge was ready…and soon, Mike Schmidt would be mine.

Of course, this doesn't just happen overnight...it took days, weeks and even months…this is where June comes into it…

June 2014…another sad month for me and by this time Mike Schmidt was a hero, the son of a bitch…I hated him…saying evil things about my father, it was all lies…he loved his children…he loved and touched every one of them…with the goodness of his heart.

By this time, Daniel had a similar plan as me…the only way to get closer to Mike was to "Interview" him…he tried applying for a job at Freddy Fazbears but they had no more vacancies…shame. Anyway, Daniel wanted to borrow a camera…he told me his plan, even though I wanted to spill Mike's blood…I couldn't take it away from Daniel either, he wanted revenge as much as I did…well, we both did. I told him to be careful…but I couldn't stop him…I had no right…in hindsight…I wish I did…but no matter, no matter…

He did afteral go in with a shotgun…so he wasn't unarmed…and he made up a story that he was working for TIMES magazine…apparently this Mike Schmidt was hard to get close to too…but Daniel, the lucky bastard, managed to get an interview with him…oh, silly Mr Schmidt…silly. I hope for Daniel to succeed but…he didn't…

How did he fail? He had a simple task; just kill Mike Schmidt…my brother failed…and another loss for me…but this just boiled my blood even more…if I had blood that is…

In the news Daniel was involved in a accident…his head cut off by a freak accident…I know this wasn't a freak accident…how could it BE A FUCKING FREAK ACCIDENT? HUH? BULL-FUCKING-SHIT! …*Sigh* I'm sorry…but Mike Schmidt really annoys me…he is my mortal and forever enemy…

On top of what I'm recording to you, the good people, here's another recording that was kept in evidence for me and brought to me by an Officer.

*Click*

_**DANIEL:**__Uh…hello. My name is Daniel, Daniel Kanes and I'm…here, outside Freddy Fazbears Pizza Emporium…ready to speak with Mike Schmidt, a night guard who works there…if you've heard on the news you'll know that I'll be speaking with THE Mike Schmidt, the same guy who…killed…uh…killed my father_**_(_****Sounds of sniffing**_)…my…my father didn't do anything wrong…he's…he's innocent…he…uh…he loved those children…what he did to them was for the good…(_**Sounds of rustling**_) I…uh…I have a shotgun…I need to…uh…I just…want revenge to be honest…(_**Sound of a shotgun being loaded**_)…but…but I'm not going in guns blazing, at least not yet…this Mike guy thinks he's being interviewed for TIME magazine…and a camera I've borrowed from…Guy, my brother. I'm gonna go in there…a-and find out the truth…he'll…h-he'll pay for what he did to my father! I swear to God, he'll pay! (_**Rustling sounds**_) I'll keep this recording all the way through and hide it in my jacket pocket…and if…anyone else finds this…or something h-happens to me…please, please give this tape to my brother, Guy…(_**More rustling sounds**_) I'm…going in now, I gotta phone Mike first to tell him I'm here…I'll get the truth…I will…(_**Loads of static and rustling sounds**_)_

_Ah, but there is more…_

**_DANIEL:_**_This is insane! I'm dreaming! No, wait, it's all in my head. That prick just implanted that bullshit in my head...no way those animatronics can move by themselves, it's just...crazy. Kids souls stuck in robots, slaves to be entertainers while having a thirst for blood...but...did they really kill my...no, no, no NO! It's fucking stupid! It's all bullshit, all of it. I'll get Mike to tell me his story...no matter how crap and farfetched it is...and when he does confess...I've got him,. I'll get my revenge My dad was just...different from everybody else...he loved all kids...he loved me...loved me...(_**Rustling sounds…maybe a door?****_)_**_Fuck me…Foxy?_

**_FOXY:_**_Aye' laddie...that be me..._

**_DANIEL:_**_Impossible...this can't be..._

**_FOXY:_**_Arr, I'm afraid tis true...you be walking the plank. Ay know who ye arr! Ay been hearin' everythin' you and my matey been talkin'...you be the son of ol' John...the seadog scum who made us...like this..._

**_DANIEL:_**_You all had to do with my father's murder. HE WAS A GOOD MAN!_

**_FOXY:_**_He killed...wee children...he killed...me! No man should be allowed to live after what he did._

**_DANIEL:_**_Children...that no one cared about...but he cared! HE CARED! HE LOVED THEM! He...helped them._

**_FOXY:_**_You be insane, laddie!_

**_DANIEL:_**_Insane...(Laughs)...Insane just so happens...runs in the family. Those kids got what they deserve, the spoilt little bastard brats!_

**_FOXY:_**_YA DOG!_

_More rustling from the tape but you could easily hear they were fighting, a few moans and thuds…and then splashing sounds…static sounds…almost silence until Daniel spoke up._

**_DANIEL:_**_I promised I'll kill those who were involved in my father's demise._

_Suddenly there was a shout from Foxy, it sounded like a scream of pain…buzzing noises, a few static pauses…but then the recording was back to normal…it was hard to make oit what Foxy was saying…as you can clearly hear a pirate accent…the fizzing and buzzing noise faded…_

**_DANIEL:_**_Pirates are dead this year...ya fucking dog!_

After that…it's just static…but I know it wasn't an accident, this tape proves it…Mike had help…he had help from strange things…things that were…like me.

Weeks had passed…I went to Daniel's funeral…I buried my brother and now close to my revenge…I got it, I had an interview with Mr Schmidt, who happened to open up his own restaurant…this was my chance…

It was so nice to meet Mike face to face…if only I killed the little shit when he was a boy, then this would never have happened…

I'd like to mention that before all this, I did a copy of my memory and gave it to a cop…you'll find out who later…if anything was to happen to me, then this cop would intervene…he's a bent cop but willing to be my bitch. I also had a rookie reporter, Chris Cake, to help me…but I had a bad feeling about him…something about him smells like betrayal…if he does…I'll kill him myself…

I can't let Mike Schmidt or his bullshit, legend continue…he must die…I must…kill Schmidt…

…

Fuck, I nearly killed Mr Schmidt…somehow that shmuck survived the bomb I had planted in his restaurant and this…blue rabbit animatronic shoved it down my mouth…that cunting bitch! Still…I managed to kill Mike's baby while his yellow girlfriend duck was pregnant…yes, killed the unborn child with my hands…it was wonderful and killed his precious little girlfriend… I also took a few others with me…that annoying Fox and his bitch, the stupid brown bear…yes, they all died…except for Schmidt, the lucky prick…

So…yes, I was killed, so how am I here, I hear you ask…

Well, it was that greedy Fazbear's kid, Junior…he found my chip and downloaded onto a new one…I thanked him by freeing his soul…another victim on my list…oh, how I miss the blood…and yet Mike Schmidt was in front of me…I really, REALLY wanted him to suffer…and yet, his friends came back too…I don't know how but it doesn't matter, they ran off…cowards…and I sent Mike to prison…this will prolong his suffering…

The death penalty…a long wait, ten years I believe…I wish I could see what he's going through…it must be agony…

I win…I always win in the end…

_And that is all I've got to say…I hope you enjoyed listening to me…I hope you enjoyed the sounds of the children's screams…I know I have…and if any policemen find this…well, you can't do fuck all I'm afraid…because you see…I have a good friend in the precinct…you may know him…he'll help me…he'll clear me…his name is Officer Fone, even with confession on these tapes, you police have no jurisdiction on me…_

_Twelve is my target…twelve children…I'm close to it…_

_Very…close…_

_And not even Mr Schmidt can stop me…but Mike Schmidt is nothing but history now…boring history…_

_This is Guy Purple, now speaking as Springtrap, signing off…_

_Oh, and goodbye, Mr Schmidt…you fuck!_

**_*Click*_**

**_The End_**


	6. Interview 4: Interview of a Animaltronic

**Interview 4: Interview of a Animatronic.**

It was busy as you would expect in a downtown police station, phones were going off, files being faxed, sent, e-mailed…people writing down every detail of certain situations or crimes and people on the move. Officer Fan walked in the busy office, looking at some paperwork, he didn't see where he was going but he was generally careful and with ease he got to his desk, it was slightly messy with files but otherwise organized in his own way…Fan was a good cop, he normally stuck to the book and was always on the move to fight crime and rid the streets of scum, he has only shot one person in his 3 years as a police officer but never killed anyone, he always managed to calm down a frantic scene…but he slowed down recently, sticking to one case…sticking to one person…Mike Schmidt, a former Night Guard…that was Fan's first job, meeting Mike and he was with his mentor and now proper partner, Officer Fone…

Though he knew Mike was in prison, he couldn't help but remember when he first met him…banged up in bandages in hospital.

_FLASHBACK_

_**NURSE: **__Mr Schmidt…these police officers would like to see you now…_

_**MIKE: **__(Sighs) Yeah…sure…_

_The nurse nodded and indicated to two police officers in their full uniform and they both entered the room. The nurse showed them in and then left._

_**FONE: **__Mr Schmidt…?_

_Mike hesitantly turned around and just looked at them without a care in the world._

_**FONE: **__Mr. Schmidt…(Points to the other office) I'm Officer Fone and this is Officer Fan…we're here to ask you a couple of questions regarding your restaurant…_

_**MIKE: **__Obviously…_

_**FONE: **__It'll only be a few questions, sir…_

_**MIKE: **__Fine._

_**FONE: **__Can you please tell us, what exactly happened to your restaurant, Mr Schmidt…why this happened to your business?_

_**MIKE: **__Well…get your book out and write this down…because frankly, I'm not sure where to fucking begin…_

_END FLASHBACK_

Officer Fan knew that Mike was distraught at losing his restaurant and business but something about Mike gave fan the creeps…like, he wasn't normally…this made Fan's opinion even more so convincing that Mike was crazy when he kept mentioning a…purple machine..? A robot that had…flesh around its endo-skeleton. Yep, Mike was crazy…and then he went on to kill Freddy Fazbear Junior…Fan remember Mike saying that it was an animatronic that killed Junior but evidence was piled up and Mike was found guilty…

Fan couldn't help being obsessed with Mike's case though…it was quite unique. Fan went through more paper work and then read an article about how Mike stopped a killer, John Kanes…and then killed Daniel Kane in defence…Fan thought that killing these two gentleman triggered off an obsession…to kill…and now with children going missing and then popping up dead in an alley…Fan just couldn't help but think that they were…connected somehow…but they can't be, Mike is in prison…bodies turning up not far from the abandon horror attraction building…but surly it's was a mere coincidence…but no evidence could be found, only how the victims were killed…strangled and skulls cracked…no finger prints…

Fan dropped the article down and then rubbed his face, he was tired and just looked at all the files in front of him….and then he looked at three picture frames, sitting on his desk…one was his wife and daughter at the beach, making silly poses…he never cared for sensible portraits…he figured it seemed to be an illusion to stand around posing, it's just better to be natural and having fun, naturally making silly faces to the camera…the other picture was just his daughter smiling, a lost tooth on her top set of teeth…and the third picture was of him and Chris Cake, sitting at a bar, pints in their hands and surrounded by other people…Fan and Cake were together, shoulder to shoulder, smiling…and looking happy…

Cake went on to be a reporter, a journalist…and he too was fascinated with Mike's case but the only difference was that Cake believed Mike to be innocent…Fan wasn't convinced though.

Fan picked the picture up and chuckled, the picture was taken about four years ago before they both went to do their own profession.

Just then an officer came up to Fan, holding some paperwork…it was his partner, Officer Fone.

**FONE:** Still looking at Mr. Schmidt's profile, eh?

**FAN:** (_Sighs_) Yeah…

**FONE:** Get over it, Fan. He's banged up to rights…Christ, lad, it's been three years…

**FAN:** I know…I know…

**FONE:** Why the obsession?

**FAN:** Oh, it's my…friend. He's interviewing him for a paper…he thinks Mr. Schmidt innocent…and it's just made me…you know, look back at the man we've sent to jail…

**FONE:** Well, it sounds like this friend of yours need his head screwed on! (_Fan frowns at this_) Now, look lively! (_Chucks paper work on Fan's desk_) Here…number twelve!

**FAN:** T…Twelve…?

**FONE:** Yep, fucking number twelve! Twelfth victim…a six year old…

**FAN:** Shit…

**FONE:** Once again…no evidence…no finger prints, no DNA of some sort, no clothes material and no witnesses…zilch, nothing!

**FAN:** (_Sighs sadly_) We're obviously not doing our jobs correctly…those poor kids…

**FONE:** Maybe if someone wasn't obsessing over a man on death row, then-

**FAN:** (_Points_) Don't blame me, just DON'T!

**FONE:** Calm down, rookie! (_His phone goes off_) Yes, this is Fone…(_Pause_) What…? (_Pause_) You're fucking joking...how? (_Pause and nods_) Right…okay, me and Fan are on our way…(_Hangs up_) Well, shit…

**FAN:** What..?

**FONE:** Looks like your "man" has escaped from prison!

**FAN:** What…? E-Escaped?

**FONE:** Yeah! Maybe he knows about these killings!

**FAN:** Whoa, whoa… hang on, how and where did he escape to?

**FONE:** I doubt very much Mr Schmidt fucking told anybody, Fan! Come on let's go!

Fan quickly grabbed his hat and followed Fone out of the room.

Roughly an hour later.

Fone and Fan arrived at the scene, forensics were already there, one was taking pictures, a few others were sweeping the area for finger prints. Another policeman was writing something in his note book…a body in a black bag was taken away on a trolley, Fan couldn't help but notice the amount of blood the bag was covered in…but nowhere near as bad as the cell that Mike was in.

**FONE:** Jesus Christ! What the hell happened in here?

**POLICEMAN:** Well, from what we can tell…there was a struggle…maybe a rape in process…

**FAN:** Rape? What, by Mike Schmidt?

**POLICEMAN:** No…the prison guard doing night duty…the other prison guard found him…with no penis…

**FONE:** (_Disbelieve_) Say that again…

**POLICEMAN:** He…uh…the prison guard was found dead…his…penis was…ripped off, not to mention the massive stab wounds in his face…seemed to have caused by a…hook of some sort…

**FAN:** A hook? Weren't the cells checked before lights out!

**POLICEMAN:** Yeah…but…the weapon didn't come from here…we believe Mike had an assistant…

**FAN:** I…see…

**POLICEMAN:** If you look at the cell next door, you'll see the bars from the window were cut off.

Fan and Fone looked at each other and went to the cell next door, they spotted the window…some blood spots were on the brick wall…Fone walked in the cell first and went straight to the window…and looked out.

**FONE:** That…is impossible. No way could he've survived that drop!

Just then, Fan's phone was going off…he quickly looked at it…the name "Cake" appeared on the screen, he then took the call….but then realized it was a missed call…and it was just a message…he shrugged and played back the message.

The speaker from the other line was rustling…like the phone was in the pocket…Fan quickly established this was the case and was ready to hand up…but then he heard some voices…they were faint…but clear enough to just understand them…though, one of the voices was Cake's…

_**VOICE: **__Thank you…_

_**CAKE: **__You…you don't want to thank me…_

_**VOICE: **__I do…thanks for believing in me…you're a trust worthy friend…_

_**CAKE: **__Uh…I'll be needing that lighter back…so, don't lose it…_

_**VOICE: **__I won't lose it._

Wait, that was…Mike's voice…it must've been…

_**FEMALE VOICE: **__BE CAREFUL, MIKEY!_

_**PIRATE VOICE?: **__Arr…we should've told him our plan!_

_**GRUFF VOICE: **__I doubt…he would've liked it anyway…_

_**FEMALE VOICE: **__I still say…we change to plan B._

_**CAKE: **__Yes, Chica…I agree, plan B sounds…better…_

_**PIRATE VOICE?: **__What da…whatta' doin', laddie?_

_**CAKE: **__Change…of plans…_

_**PIRATE VOICE?: **__Ye better put the gun down, laddie…_

_**CAKE: **__No! I can't let you do this to Mike! You'll kill him!_

_**FEMALE VOICE: **__I've already said…if Mike dies and…the Passover doesn't work…then…I will let you kill me. Please, Cake…we need your help…_

_**CAKE: **__No, I won't be a part of it…_

_**FEMALE VOICE: **__Please, Chris!_

_**CAKE: **__NO!_

_**GRUFF VOICE: **__Chris, we know you worked for Guy Kanes…_

_**CAKE: **__Wha…what…?_

_**GRUFF VOICE: **__We know…you worked for the same News team as him._

_**CAKE: **__How…h-how…?_

_**GRUFF VOICE: **__We have face reconizsion date._

_**PIRATE VOICE?: **__Aye…and if Mikey ever found out…_

_**CAKE: **__(Laughs sarcastically) Blackmail…your blackmailing me…_

_**FEMALE VOICE: **__No…we just want your help…_

_**CAKE: **__By blackmailing me…_

_**FEMALE VOICE: **__Please, Chris…we just want your help…we trust you and believe me we could've killed you the moment you walked through those cabin doors…_

_**CAKE: **__Why didn't you?_

_**GRUFF VOICE: **__Because you didn't lie about yourself…you wasn't pretending to be anyone else and the fact Mike's gained your trust is good enough for us._

_**CAKE: **__What…do you want me to do?_

_**FEMALE VOICE: **__You won't like it but…you need to shoot Mike…_

_**CAKE: **__(Shocked) What? WHY?_

_**FEMALE VOICE: **__So Guy thinks you're still working for him…and that he thinks he's winning the battle…_

_**CAKE: **__This…is insane._

_**FEMALE VOICE: **__Please…_

_**CAKE: **__FINE! I'LL…(Calmer) I'll do it…_

_**CHICA: **__Thank you…_

_There was more rustling noise, the sounds getting louder as the phone is being rubbed against the material…but then it all sounds clear like it was taken out of the pocket._

**_CAKE:_**_(Whispers)__Gary…Mike is innocent…he's innocent…come to the abandon horro-_

_**FEMALE VOICE: **__Who are you calling?_

_**CAKE: **__Uh…uh…my wife…_

_*Phone hangs up*_

**FAN:** What the…? The horror…attraction…?

**FONE:** Well? Who was that, Gary? (Fan just looked at Fone, he gasped a little and turned around to leave the cell…leaving Fone dumbstruck) Officer Fan, where the hell are you going? Get back here, now!

**FAN:** I gotta go! I think my friend is in trouble. (Now thinking to himself) Oh, Schmidt…if you've done anything to Chris…I kill you…I swear to God…I-I'll kill you!

But…who were the other voices belonging too?

…..

_Mike woke up, his eyes still felt heavy…but this was normally the case with him as he was used to waking up in the evenings…and prison didn't sleep as his sleep patterns were varied…but something was strange…_

_Mike sat up and looked around…he was on a bed, but it was white, this was including the sheets, covers, pillows and head board…he looked around again and there was nothing in sight…everything was white, or this this case blank…not a soul or colour could be seen. Mike climbed out of bed…but then he noticed something peculiar…his feet were normal…skin and flesh…he then quickly looked at his hands, he turned them over a few times…they too were normal, he then felt his face…he didn't have whiskers, nor did he feel like a had a feline head…or plastic for that matter._

_**MIKE:**__ What the…hell…?_

_Mike actually enjoyed touching his face…it felt good to feel his normal shape again…but at the same time he was confused…what was going on?_

_**MIKE:**__ I'm dreaming…I must be…_

_Mike then noticed he was wearing a security uniform, exactly like the one he wore when he started working for Freddy Fazbears…this was getting weird but then his dreams normally were…but he never had one like this before. He checked himself and he had the whole gear…belt, torch…a gun? Keys to rooms…though at the moment he figured they were useless right now…he decided to walk…and yet when he did, it felt like he was going nowhere…only the bed that was getting smaller and smaller the further he walked was the only indication that he was getting anywhere…but where._

_Nothing, just nothing. Mike had been walking for about five minutes…he eventually gave up and sighed. He decided that if this was a dream, he'd try and wake himself up…so he pinched himself…nothing…he tried stamping on his foot…nothing…he closed his eyes…and opened then again…nothing…but he did see a figure sitting at a table, it was a shadow at first…but whatever it was, it was moving. Mike sighed with relief that he wasn't alone…he walked forward towards the figure…the shadowed figure was slowly becoming clear…Mike slowed down, something was bothering him…the dark shadow became a….dark colour…a man…purple…_

_Mike stopped in in tracks…he could see a purple figure…his mind rushed to one answer on who this could be…Guy Kanes…AKA The Purple Guy…Mike gritted his teeth and slowly walked forward. He noticed the purple guy was normal looking, like he was before Guy interviewed Mike…or threatened him…Guy was drinking some wine, he then adverted his eyes towards Mike, swallowed his drink and greeted him._

_**PURPLE:**__ Ah, Mr. Schmidt…won't you sit down!_

_**MIKE:**__ What the fuck are you doing here?_

_**PURPLE:**__ What am I…? (Indicates the wine on the table) I'm just simply enjoying the little pleasure of drinking some wine…I couldn't do so before…_

_**MIKE:**__ No…I mean, what…the…fuck…are you doing here?_

_**PURPLE:**__ I'm afraid only you can answer that, Mr Schmidt! I am…dead, afteral!_

_**MIKE:**__ So…this is a dream then…?_

_**PURPLE:**__ Seems like it. Please, sit down…_

_**MIKE: **__I'll stand thank you…_

_**PURPLE:**__ You're…looking well. Still fucking that duck, are you?_

_Mike then pulls his torch out and whacks Purple across the face, making him fall off the chair and onto the floor, spilling his drink…Purple moaned but only to the fact that Mike made him waste good wine. Mike panted, while Purple slowly got up…though the impact didn't seem to affect him…he put his glass down and sorted himself out, tugging his tie smartly. He huffed at Mike._

_**PURPLE:**__ This suit ain't cheap, you know…_

_**MIKE:**__ Fuck your suit and fuck you…you know Chica isn't a duck!_

_**PURPLE:**__ Touché…_

_**MIKE:**__ Why are you here?_

_**PURPLE:**__ Well, its plain obvious that I'm in your subconscious. I'm your darkest fear…(Chuckles) Oh, Mr Schmidt…you are so pathetic…even though I'm dead you still fear me…this is priceless!_

_**MIKE:**__ I don't fear you…_

_**PURPLE:**__ Oh no…? (Walks forward towards Mike and changes in the golden bunny) You don't fear me?_

_Mike takes steps back, the golden bunnies voice glitches violently, sounds of a broken computer…his face shakes in convulsion, his eyes glow purple…his body produces holes, like he was burning away…wires stick out and oil drips from every joint. Mike loses his footing and falls over backwards! The golden bunny looks down at Mike and laughs, oil dripping out of his mouth and smiles a wicked smile…he then points at Mike._

_**SPRINGTRAP:**__ YOU FEEEEAR ME! I'M…YOUR GREATEST FEAR! That's why I'm here, Mr Schmidt…you'll never get rid of me! I'm…still on your mind…_

_**MIKE:**__ Fuck you, freak!_

_**SPRINGTRAP: **__You should watch that mouth of yours, Mr Schmidt! (Kneels down on top of Mike) Their maybe kids about…_

_Just then, children started to appear around Mike and Springtrap…but they were pale…dead, looking…blood dripping out of their eye sockets, arms flapping about due to broken bones, some limping forward…bones sticking out of legs…bodies twisted…clothes dirty and covered in dried blood…Mike shuddered at the sight of these dead children while Springtrap laughed…the dead children slowly walked forward…12…there was 12 of them…_

_**SPRINGTRAP:**__ They are my children, Mr Schmidt…they belong to me!_

_**MIKE:**__ You killed them…you killed them all!_

_**SPRINGTRAP:**__ (Claps) Bravo, Mr Schmidt, bravo…but I didn't just kill them…I set them free…_

_**MIKE:**__ Sick…b-bastard!_

_**SPRINGTRAP:**__ LANGUAGE!_

_Springtrap then smacks Mike across the face and then again…Mike felt pain…it was all a dream but he…felt pain…Mike was dazed…he blinked a couple of times and then see's Chica in front of him…he whimpered as she was badly damaged…her front was ripped to shreds…her chest was gone…her arms were thin with plastic like wing bones sticking out of them…her eyes were red…her legs dented and cracked…she was crying…blood from her eyes…which glowed red…_

_**CHICA:**__ (Whimpering in pain) I'm…s-soooo-rry…Mikey…I…I-I've lost…o-ooo-our child…_

_Just then, blood poured like a fountain from her chest and vagina area…she feel to the ground…and gasped her last breath…_

_**MIKE:**__ CHICA!_

_**VOICE:**__ Youu…let…me die…Miiiiike…_

_Mike looked up and gasped in fright to see Cake, standing above him…his knee caps hanging only by flesh and veins…his arms twisted and broken…blood covered face…Cake gritted his broken teeth at Mike._

_**CAKE:**__ You…let me die…Mikey…_

_**MIKE:**__ No! NO!_

_**CAKE:**__ YES!_

_**MIKE:**__ NO!_

_**CAKE:**__ I TRUSTED YOU! AND YOU LET ME DIE!_

_**MIKE:**__ NOOO! FUCKING PLEASE, I DIDN'T!_

_**SPRINGTRAP:**__ (Right at Mike's ear) Even though I'm dead, Mr Schmidt…I can still beat you with your own mind…hahaHAHAAA!_

_**MIKE:**__ (Whimpers) Please…I just…want this to end…I just want to…live a normal life…why can't you just GO AWAY, FUCK OFF!_

_**SPRINGTRAP:**__ (Shakes his head) Oh Mr Schmidt…evil never goes away…there will always be evil…forever and ever…I'm…not the last Mr Schmidt…their will ALWAYS be someone coming after you…and when they do…you'll suffer, you and your friends…and your unborn child…I'll be waiting in hell for your little one...(Strokes Mike's face) He'll…love my touches…_

_**MIKE:**__ NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

**CHICA:** Wha-…MIKEY?

**MIKE:** AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH OH GOD! OOOOOH GOD!

**CHICA:** MIKEY! MIKEY, YOU'RE HAVING A NIGHTMARE! IT'S OKAY!

**MIKE:** OOHHH GOD….OH GOD…Oh God….oh…G-God…

Mike started panting, cold sweat was dripping down him…Chica grabbed hold of Mike like a hug and shook him a little.

**CHICA:** Mikey, it's okay, you were having a dream, it's okay…i-it's okay…

Mike was still panting…he slowly turned his head round to Chica, he looked at her as if she wasn't real…Chica had a concerned look on her…

**MIKE:** C-Chica…?

**CHICA:** Yes, Mikey…i-it's me…I'm here…

Mike suddenly shot out of bed which made Chica jump a little and ran to a mirror on the wall…he check his face, he sighed with relief that he had a plastic face in the shape of a cat, a black panther…and then he checked his body…he was black all over, he looked behind him…and yes he had a tail that moved gently…he sighed again but this time taking deep breaths…it took him a while to realize where he was…he was home. Chica slowly climbed out of bed…a small bump over her tummy…she reached a hand towards Mike and touched him on the shoulder…Mike twisted around in a flash, scaring Chica…even though he got scared more…he sighed once again…

**CHICA:** Mikey…my God, you're sweating…

**MIKE:** (_Slow pants_) I…I'm sorry…if I woke you…

**CHICA:** That's…that's alright, Mikey…but I'm more worried about you…

**MIKE:** I just had a…oh God…a real nightmare…it really did feel…real…

**CHICA:** Did you…want to talk about it…?

Mike looked at Chica and his eyes slowly adverted to the little bump on Chica's stomach…he's unborn child was growing inside…Mike smiled and gently touched Chica's bump, he felt his warm hands and smiled back…he held his hand.

**MIKE:** Maybe…not tonight…baby chick…

**CHICA:** Are you sure…?

**MIKE:** (_Nods_) Yeah…I'm sure.

**CHICA:** Well…come back to bed…

**MIKE:** Yes…

Chica takes Mike's hand and pulls him gently to the bed, they both climb in. Mike lays down while Chica rests her head on his chest…Mike wraps his arm around Chica…

**MIKE:** Chica…?

**CHICA: **Mmm…?

**MIKE:** I know…it's a risk we could be seen…but…I think I should go to Cake's funeral…

THREE WEEKS LATER (_ONE WEEK AFTER CAKE'S FUNERAL_)

Officer Fan was sitting at his desk; looking frustrated…he had been doing a lot of overtime. The media had already pinned that Mike Schmidt was innocent and that Cake was doing a civil duty to stop a killer…but something bugged Fan…and it was to do with Mike once again…Mike's body was actually never recovered from the scene…but enough DNA and blood found that calculated to be over 8 pints of blood was…Mike's blood. Officer Fan knew that no one could survive losing 8 pints of blood…and yet, something else from the scene was missing as well…though he couldn't tell what. All that Fan knew was that Cake's body was found outside the horror attraction…he was dead when he was pulled out…and yet another strange thing was…Mike's prints were all over Cake's clothes…it just didn't make fucking sense. Fan slammed his desk in frustration, this alarming the other people in the room…he didn't care. Officer Fone sighed and walked towards Fan's desk.

**FONE:** Let it go, Gary, let it…go!

**FAN:** I…(_Shakes his head_) I just…can't!

**FONE:** (_Sighs_) Look, I know it's strange that Mike's prints were over your friends close…but you must understand that no one can survive losing 8 pints of blood…Mike is dead…it's a close case. Cake was a hero…end of…

**FAN:** Schmidt was a hero once…he stopped John Kanes…

**FONE:** Some of the human mind can never be explained, Gary.

**FAN:** He's alive…I know he is…he has answers…

**FONE:** (_Tilts his head back and sighs again_) Look…take the day off, eh? You've been working an overload…go have a beer or something…

**FAN:** Charles…was speaking to someone…

**FONE:** What…?

**FAN:** Charles…was…speaking to someone…behind a tree…at Chris's funeral…I didn't get enough to look…

**FONE:** Who's Charles…?

**FAN:** Oh…uh…my friend's son, Chris's son…

**FONE:** (_Nods_) Take the day off, Gary…and that's a fucking order…oh and before I forget…(_Pulls a disc out of his pocket and puts it on the desk_) We managed to copy what was on those burnt tapes…mostly static but…you can make out a voice…I haven't played all the way through…I haven't the time…

**FAN:** Thanks…

With that Fone walks away. Fan just stares into space…he thinks about Charles a little bit longer…who was that child talking to? Fan couldn't see the figure probably, then again it was raining heavily. Fan sighed and looked at a disc…he bit his lip and opened the case and inserted the disc in the computer…Fone was right…it was mainly static…but a voice could be heard…

Just then a police officer ran up to Fan with a concern look on him.

**POLICEMAN:** Hey, Fan…you've got to check this out…

**FAN:** What…?

**POLICEMAN:** A man has been killed in the forest outside of town….

**FAN:** (_Sighs_) Probably…fucking bears again…it wouldn't surprise me…

**POLICEMAN:** Not quite…this man was ripped to shreds…his wounds were made from a…hook of some kind…just like the dead prison guard…

Fan took this in and just remembered the blooded up prison guard…his eyes were widen and he gasps.

**FAN: **You're shitting me? Mikes…assistant…?

**POLICEMAN:** It…it could be…

**FAN:** Take me there, now!

The policeman nodded and Fan followed him…

The disc was still playing…it was still static…but like before some words and sentences were clear…

_And that is allBBBBBZZZZZZ got to say…I hope you enjoyed listeBBZZZ to me…I hope you enjBBZed the sounds of the childrens screaBBBZZZ…I know I have…and if any policemen find thiBBBBZZZwell, you can't do fuck alBBBBZZZ I'm afraid…because you see…I have a good frieBBBZZ in the precinct…you may know him…he'll helBBZ me…he'll clear me…his name is Officer FBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…no jurisdiction on meee-meeeeee…_

….

A woman in a fitted top and tight leggings was running in the forest, listening to the music on her iphone…she was following a trail that lead, it was the perfect place for runners and dog walkers alike…the forest was peaceful, with birds tweeting and the sun rays piecing through the gaps of trees…the woman just stared at the trail while running but something caught her eye, there were two young lads…both wearing almost baggy clothing and woolly hats…they just stared at the woman…this freaked her out a little but decided to stop and rest…she breathed heavily catching her breath…the two lads just walked passed her…she sighed with relief…she decided it was about time to change her music…just then, she was pushed violently hard on to the floor…

**PUNK 1:** Give me your fucking wallet!

The woman barely managed to react let alone hear what the young lad said, she quickly turned around and saw the two lads standing over her. She started to whimper.

**PUNK 1:** You're fucking WALLET, BITCH!

**PUNK 2:** Man, she ain't got no wallet on her, she's wearing tights.

The woman didn't dare move but just stared at them, scared. The first lad licked his lips and noticed the iphone strapped to her tights…he didn't hesitate and went to take the phone.

**WOMAN:** NO!

She stopped him from grabbing it but the other lad punched her in the face and thus letting go of the phone…the two lads laughed…the woman started to cry as well as some blood dripping from her nose. The first punk pulled out the knife and raised it to the woman's eyes as he grabbed her head.

**PUNK 1:** Got anything else on ya that we should know about?

**WOMAN:** (_Whimpers_) No…p-please…

**PUNK 2:**I think she's lying.

**PUNK 1:** I think so too.

**WOMAN:** No, please…I-I swear, I swear!

**PUNK 1:** We don't like liars, do we?

**PUNK 2:** No, we don't!

**WOMAN:** P-Please…

**PUNK 2:** Cut her throat!

**WOMAN:** Oh God, no-no..ple-please…I…I have…a-a…son…

The first punk teases the woman's neck with the knife, while the other laughs…the knife gently cuts through the skin…she starts to scream and struggle…

But then…

**PUNK 1:** ACK!

The second punk just stares in confusion as the first punk moves the knife away from the woman and then drops it…his grip was loosen from the woman's head and eventually she got out of his grasps but she was to panicky to actually get up and was instead crawling away on her backside…the second punk looked in frustration now.

**PUNK 2:** What the fuck, man? You let her go?

The first punk slowly got up…he took a few steps forward and then he was trying to swing his arms behind him, something was giving him some discomfort.

**PUNK 1:** My…m-my…back…

The first punk slowly turned around revealing a bent looking pirate sword in his back, the other punk gasped…just then a shadowy figure appeared in front of the first punk…this made the second punk scared and cowardly ran off…the woman, though scared got up and hid behind a tree and yet a little intrigued what was going on. The first punk gasped a little but gagging his breath…he could easily feel the cold steel sword in his flesh…he gagged even more, he felt his spine breaking, every time he took a breath…the shadowy figure's eyes glowed red.

**VOICE:** Ye shouldn't treat lasses like that!

Just then, the figure swooped something down onto the punk's face…gauging his eye, the soft white muscle ripped like paper and black liquid spewed followed by blood…the punk screamed but was stopped and a hook like weapon thudded into the man's skull…the hook seemed to be attached to an arm…

**VOICE:** Now…ye can drop that communicational devise…

Through muscles spasm's and pretty much the last inch of the punk's life, he did exactly that…it fell to the shadow's foot and he kicked the phone towards where the woman was hiding. She grew even more scared what she was seeing…those red eyes and now...shiny teeth from a fox like snout? Just then the figure jumped into the air and into the tree's taking the helpless punk with him…though the punk was pretty much dead…the woman watched, even though in her head she probably shouldn't…just then buckets of blood splashed down from the tree's onto the ground…and then wet thud of flesh hit the ground, the stomach, practically ripped in two…then the body crashed down onto the ground…this freaked the woman even more, she quickly grabbed her phone and ran off.

Roughly 10 minutes later.

The woman was outside her house but was frantic, she ran to the back of her house, where her back door was open and went inside…she then quickly shut the door, locking it…she breathed heavily again, she'd never run that fast in her life…she then pulled out her phone and dialled 9…1… but wait, what was that figure? It didn't look human…but this…thing saved her…the weird thing was that it…didn't look real…

She hesitated for a while, deciding whether she should actually press the last digit…her hand was shaking…she declined this action and instead when over to a study draw and opened it, pushing aside some paperwork until coming across a card, a police card…the number extension to Officer Fan…she frantic dialled…

Just then her phoned went off…this startled her but quickly looked at it before taking the call…she cleared her throat and assorted her voice so not to sound scared.

**WOMAN:** Hello, Fritz, sweetie…are you okay? (_Slight pause…but trembling_) You're not well? Oh dear…(_Pause_) Have you told your teacher? (_Pause_) Okay, sweetie, okay…I-I'll come and…pick you u-p…(_Pause, chuckles a little_) I'm…I'm fine, Fritz…look, I'll be right over, okay…(_Pause_)…yes, I love you to, sweetie…

She then said her goodbyes and hung up…she was about to dial for officer Fan but her son was more important…and decided to go against calling the police officer…on the same desk were her car keys and next to it was a picture of her, Fritz and…Chris Cake. She looked at it for a short second and then smiled…

**WOMAN:** Oh Chris…I…I may have…witness an…animatronic…he…s-saved me…

Roughly 20 minutes later at the cabin

Foxy fell hard onto the wooden flooring…he moaned in pain and held his face…Freddy was shaking his hand after punching Foxy square in the face.

**FREDDY:** You idiot, Foxy….you complete idiot!

Just then everybody in to the room all confused what was going on though Vixen was the first to react by running over to Foxy…Freddy was about to punch Foxy again but Vixen got in the way.

**VIXEN:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T HURT HIM!

**FREDDY:** Come on, Foxy…get up…GET UP!

**VIXEN:** (_Pushing Freddy_) WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?

**MIKE:** Whoa guys, what's going on here!

**VIXEN:** HE PUNCHED MY FOXY!

**FREDDY:** WITHIN GOOD REASON!

**MIKE:** Calm down you two…Freddy back off a bit, alright? Now…what's going on?

**FREDDY:** Why don't you ask HIM! (_Points at Foxy_)

Everybody looks at Foxy, who slowly gets up but looks ashamed.

**VIXEN:**Foxy…what…what is he talking about…?

**FOXY:** I…I…

**FREDDY:** Show them your hook hand, Foxy…go on! (_Foxy shakes his head_) Fine! (_To Everyone else_) He has blood on his hook…

**MIKE:** Blood…?

**FREDDY:** Yes, blood! And not animal blood, human blood! This stupid bastard killed a human!

**CHICA:** Oh…God…

**BONNIE:** You…didn't…

**VIXEN:** Is this…true…? (_Foxy looks into Vixen's eyes…his tell could tell he didn't want to admit what he did…but he nodded slowly._) But…y-you said…your killing days were…o-over…?

**FOXY:** Oh lass…they were…

**VIXEN:** WERE?

**FOXY:**A lass was in trouble-

**FREDDY:** God, if the police find out…!

**MIKE:** Oh…shit…

**FREDDY:** Well done, Foxy, you've done it again…you may have given us away…just like you almost did in 1987…

**FOXY:** THE LASS WAS IN TROUBLE. TWO SCUMBAGS WERE GOING TO…(_Calms down_) They were…gonna…kill her…

**MIKE:** Sooo…you saved this…woman?

**FOXY:** Aye, Mikey…but I couldn't hold back my…satisfactory lust for teaching a seadog a lesson…

**MIKE:** But still…Foxy, they were human…

**FOXY:** About to kill a woman…I couldn't just stand there and let them…do it…

**MIKE:** I'm not saying you shouldn't have…but maybe you…shouldn't have killed the…two guys.

**FOXY:** Only thee one, the other was a coward…

**MIKE:** Well…(_To the others_) That's not bad…right? I mean, Foxy was only doing what's right…

**FREDDY:**Christ, you always take his side, Mike! It's not the fact if he did right or wrong it's the fact it could lead people to us…something that we don't want…

**MIKE:** Why…?

**FREDDY:** Because…(_Sighs_) People won't understand…we're not…normal…

**MIKE:** When I was human, I thought you were normal…

**FREDDY:** Yes but…

**MIKE:** And what about Cake, huh? Didn't his opinion count? He understood what you were…why not others!

**FREDDY:** Because, Mike, not everyone is like you and Chris! To some, we're monsters! And that's all we'll ever be!

**MIKE:** (_Clicks his fingers_) And what about Cake's son…he saw us and didn't freak out…

**FREDDY:** (_Sighs_) One child isn't going to convince the world…is it, Mike…

With that Freddy walks frustratingly to his bedroom…Bonnie sighs and shrugs to the others while following Freddy to see if she could cheer him up. Foxy rubbed his face…the pain had gone but still he felt a tad guilty.

**FOXY:** I be sorry, Mikey…I truly am…

**MIKE:** Don't worry about it…Look, I've almost got the TV fixed…why don't you help me with that.

**FOXY:** Arr…sure thing laddie…

Mike and Foxy go over to a TV, which had a plastic wooden finish on it; something you'd expect from the 70's that Mike found in the forest a few days ago. Chica and Vixen looked at each other, both with little concerns over their faces.

**VIXEN:** I understand Freddy getting angry…but there was no need to start a fight…

**CHICA:** To be fair, Vixen…I…agree with Freddy with some respect.

**VIXEN:** What do you mean?

**CHICA:** Well…how would the world react to us? People only saw us as robots at a pizza emporium after we were…murdered, of course…and when Mike opened his own restaurant we had to pretend to be people in costume…people won't understand how real we are…(_Sighs_) The last thing we want is the police coming here…or worse…some sort of lynch mob…

Chica then rubs her stomach, a motherly feel on her tummy to comfort the little miracle inside her…Vixen noticed this and smiled at Chica…and then held her hand.

**VIXEN:** We'll be fine…Foxy just had a…little blip…and it was a man who deserved it…I'm sure the police wouldn't give a toss to a pathetic lowlife. Nothing can ruin what we've got here. Nothing.

….

A police car pulled up semi deep into the forest. Officer Fan got out from the passenger side while another policeman got out from the driver's side. The area was busy with activity…some police officers were scattered around the area, putting police tape around certain areas, forensics in white uniform and masks helmets over them, carry bags of evidence or equipment for finding evidence…lights were flashing and an ambulance was standing by…but that was rather pointless…a body was on the floor, a white sheet over it and blood soaking through…some forensics' were taking pictures.

**FAN:** Christ…what happened here?

**POLICEMAN:** Exactly what I said, sir. A body was cut to bits…

**FAN:** Who made the call…?

**POLICEMAN:** Uh…a young lad, he said they were attacked by this…thing…

**FAN:** Thing…?

**POLICEMAN:** Yes, sir…he got away while his friend took one hell of a slashing but this guy admitted to robbing a woman, both of them…since we asked what they were doing in the forest in the first place.

**FAN:** A woman? Another witness?

**POLICEMAN:** Yes but…we have no idea who it is.

**FAN:** Right. (_Points to the blooded sheets_) I'm guessing that's the body…

**POLICEMAN:** Correct. You can go over…just ask forensics for information.

**FAN:** Indeed I will.

Fan ducked under the Police caution tape and walked carefully to one of the forensics experts, who acknowledged Fan's presence but before taking another picture of body.

**FAN:** (_Shows his badge_) Officer Fan…

**FORENSIC EXPERT:** Afternoon officer…

**FAN:** Has this guy got a missing dick too?

**EXPERT:** No, his genital area is fine but he's missing a stomach.

**FAN:** His stomach?

**EXPERT:** Yep, ripped out…chest was slashed to bits and the stomach ripped out cleanly…

**FAN:** So…are we dealing with the same person that did the business with the prison guard?

**EXPERT:** Quite possibly…the weapon used to kill this guy is certainly the same, judging by the way this man is cut up…a hook.

**FAN:** A hook…

**EXPERT:** Yes.

**FAN:** (_Sighs_) Apart from that, what else we got?

**EXPERT:** Well…the victim's male, early twenties…white, poor fashion sense…and what we know of this person is that he was about to harm a woman.

**FAN:** Yes, the other witness that nobody knows who she is…

**EXPERT:** I'm afraid so.

**FAN:** Can I take a quick look at the body?

**EXPERT:** Be my guest.

Fan kneels down while the forensic guy stands up…Fan pulls the sheet and almost coughs at the smell of the now-decaying body; the dried blood was pretty much covering the paled face of the victim. Fan put an arm around his nose to stop him from sniffing the smell…but he looked carefully at the face…it's eye was gauged out and flesh around it was ripped showing the cracked boned eye socket…Fan frowned at the body…but he had seen enough and put the sheet over the victims head and stood up…taking a breath.

**FAN:** I know him.

**EXPERT:** Really?

**FAN:** Yeah, his name is Grant Plush…he's a small time criminal….Goldie as a nickname, claimed he gave victim's nightmares…he was a little shit…

**EXPERT:** So…you could say…justice was served. The prison guard that was killed, he was a rapist…15 people, some were…children…and now this guy…whoever is doing this, is some sort of vigilantly…

**FAN:** (_Chuckles sarcastically_) Yeah, a vigilantly who rips dicks and stomachs apart…

**EXPERT:** It's strange though…

**FAN:** What do you mean?

**EXPERT:** Well, whoever did this…can't be human.

**FAN:** Why?

**EXPERT:** Because we found this man's blood in the tree…the murder must've somehow climbed it and did the rest of the kill in those trees…impossible by the ratio of the tree and carrying a person to a certain height…no ladder, nothing…its strange…

**FAN:** Just like the way Mr Schmidt escaped the prison then….the height made it impossible to escape but….he did it!

**EXPERT:** Yes, of course…it just doesn't make sense.

Just then Fan's phone was going off in his pocket…he pulled it out and answered it.

**FAN:** Officer Fan…

**_FONE:_**_Someone told me you went to the crime scene in the forest._

**FAN:** Well, yes…I'm here right now!

**_FONE:_**_You should've bought me along with you…_

**FAN:** I had no time, I think the murderer was Mike assistant who helped with the prison breakout…maybe this guy knows answers that Mike could be alive.

**_FONE:_**_Now, you listen to me, Fan and you listen good…you shouldn't dig deep into shit you can't get out of._

**FAN:** What…?

**_FONE:_**_This…obsession about Mike Schmidt will kill you…and I want you to pack it in!_

**FAN:** But…but sir, this case needs closure…theirs to many connections to-

**_FONE:_**_You are off the case!_

**FAN:** Wha…what? Sir, no, wait…there's a guy down at the station you've got held, he's a witness to what happened here…I need to speak to him! I need to know what he saw…

**_FONE:_**_I said, you're off the case! Do you hear me? You're off! Now, get back here…I want to see you as soon as possible._

**FAN:** But…sir, Mike Schmidt-

**_FONE:_**_NOW, FAN! SEE ME IN MY OFFICE NOW!_

**FAN:** (_Sighs frustratingly_) Yes…sir…

Fone hangs up from the other end…Fan moves his phone away from his ear slowly…he just looks at it and bites his lip…Fan sighs again and puts his phone in his pocket. Fan then shouts in anger and kicks the nearest thing to him, a small black PVC bag, it felt that there was something inside but managed to get flipped and was kicked by a certain distance but Fan didn't care.

**EXPERT:** That…was the victim's stomach…

**FAN:** The fucker deserved it!

With that, Fan walked angrily to the police car…the keys still in the ignition, he made the motor run, backed up and turned…he then sped off.

Meanwhile back at the police station. (A few minutes back)

Fone slammed the receiver down…he had made his point to Fan…he couldn't believe Fan went to the murder scene without him…it wasn't that that bothered him…it was his obsession with Mike Schmidt…this somehow worried him a little….he didn't want Fan to know any more than he should…he was only trying to protect him. Fone sighed and rubbed his face vigorously…he then opened his top draw and pulled out a mobile phone, it looked like it hadn't been used for a while but still had a bit of battery power left in it…he switched it on and went straight to the messages…there were lots on there but it was a certain few that interested him…he clicked on the name…and read the message.

"_He's coming for me. I know he's coming for me I'll be waiting for him but…whatever happens to me, Mike Schmidt must DIE, he must not live… I still want my revenge even if it means in death to what he did to my father and brother…and kill his friends…but be warned…they are like…me"_

"_Have you still got the 'copy'…Once you find them…use…the…fox…he is the strongest…because we all know…a slave obeys…"_

"…_Kill Schmidt…and those who know about the animaltronics…Chris Cake and his family are ones who do…I know, I met him…"_

"_Kill…Kill…wipe everything that ever existed of Freddy Fazbear…the animaltronics are hiding…"_

"_Clear John and Daniel…clear them…when Mike is officially dead…pin the blame on him…say it was Mike who killed the children in 87and the children I touched and killed by me…"_

"_Thank you…for sending the children to me by the way…their screams were beautiful…all 12 of them"_

"_He's…here…I can hear him…"_

"_Do…what you can…"_

"_If I die, make sure Mike's dead too…"_

"_Thanks for your help"_

**FONE:** (_Smiles, talks to himself_) I'll…do what I can, Guy, I'll do what I can…

…..

**Also, remember that Guy Purple/Guy Kanes/Purple Guy are the same person...thing...**

Three years ago...two days before Guy Kanes Interviewed Mike. (Interview 2)

Officer Fone was at his desk, he had got promoted but decided to keep his officer role only due to the fact he liked getting involved with the public...weather it was for the good or bad. He was filling in some paperwork before he heard a knock on the door.

**FONE:**Yes, come in.

The door opened and Fan stepped in, he was in a new recruit uniform...after intense training he was assigned to work for the precinct. Fan had some paper work on him as well, he shut the door and walked to the desk and stood to attention, presenting himself.

**FAN:**Gary Fan, reporting for first day, sir.

**FONE:**Ah yes. (_Finishes his writing and looks up at Fan. He smiles_) Gary Fan...I've heard alot of good things about you, they say you were the best.

**FAN:**Thank you, sir.

**FONE:**Tell me, why do you want to be a police officer?

**FAN:**For the public, sir. I want to help others and take crime off the street.

**FONE:**(_Laughs_) And do you really think you can do that?

**FAN:**I'll try my best, sir.

**FONE:**Good, good. Tell me, officer Fan, do you get tempted?

**FAN:**Tempted, sir?

**FONE:**Yes, tempted. Would you take a bribe from anyone.

**FAN:**No, sir...

**FONE:**And why's that?

**FAN:**Because it's wrong, sir.

**FONE:**(_Bits his lip_) I see, good...well, don't just stand there, go and get into your uniform and be back here in 20 minutes and grab a coffee while your at it.

**FAN:**Yes, sir...thank you, sir.

With that, Fan leaves the room...leaving Fone to carry on writing.

**FONE:**(_Sighs_) Seems he's going to be a nuisance for me. Why do they give me the good ones...

Just then the door opens and a man in a purple suit walks in, he closes the door. Fone looks up with surprise and concern...he stands up. The purple guy slowly walks over to the desk, not fazed by Fone's concern.

**FONE:**Who the hell are you? What's the meaning of this?

**PURPLE:**I believe the art of knocking is dead...a knock will indicate that someone is on the other side of the room wanting to come in while the person hearing the knock can refuse to answer.

**FONE:**And yet you just barge on in here not telling me who you are...

**PURPLE:**Yes, it's simply getting your attention.

**FONE:**And a knock wouldn't do that?

**PURPLE:**The fact your not expecting me would indicate that you can refuse me if I did.

**FONE:** Do you know who I am?

**PURPLE:**A bent cop who is willing to make a quick buck...if I'm not mistaken...

**FONE:**(_Hesitates_) You have 5 seconds to get out!

**PURPLE:**I'll only need 3.

**FONE:**4!

**PURPLE:**Would you like to make a million dollars?

This got Fone's attention...he looked at the strange man and assessed what he was wearing...it strangely suited him, a purple suit, purple shirt and purple tie...but something about him was odd.

**FONE:**Is this a joke?

**PURPLE:**I don't do jokes!

**FONE:**A spy!

Fone opened his top draw and pulled out a gun, he pointed it at the purple guy and yet, this person didn't flinch, instead he sighed and smiled. Fone curiously went up to the purple guy and patted the man's trousers and went in his pockets...he then patted all over the purple guy's body and then his legs.

**PURPLE:**I can assure you I have no weapon nor do I have any bug...no equipment on me.

The purple guy certainly didn't have any surveillance equipment but his didn't manage to calm Fone's nerves...it worried him that his purple guy wasn't worried, a total stranger entering his office...why the hell didn't anyone stop him from entering.

**FONE:**What do you want?

**PURPLE:**Can we chat? Probably best to sit down for this one...may I?

The purple guy sits down and makes himself comfortable, he then shows Fone his own chair to indicate to sit down. Fone then lowers his gun and puts the safety on...he slowly sits down, puzzled by what's going on. His chair creaks as he puts his weight on it...but he kept his gun in his grasps, just in case.

**PURPLE:**Ah, where are my manners...I'm Guy Purple...

**FONE:**Oh...yes, the news guy...you work for FNAF.

**PURPLE:**Haha, good police work, sir, well done.

**FONE:**What do you want?

**PURPLE:**Well, I would like to pay you a lot of money for some simple work.

**FONE:**(_Laughs_) And what makes you think I'll help you?

**PURPLE:**You...take bribes, do you not?

**FONE:**(_Slight pause_) Yes...

**PURPLE:**Then a man like you wouldn't dare say no to a million dollars.

**FONE:**Well...I'd like to know what I'm getting involved in.

**PURPLE:**Technically...your already involved. You tried to clear my father's name...but unfortunately Mike Schmidt found out what my father really did...and Mr Schmidt killed my brother...

**FONE:**(_Frowns_) Your...farther and brother...? John Kane's? Your...John Kane's son...but...but he only ever had one son...

**PURPLE:**Correction, he had two.

**FONE:**But...their is no record of you...John never had a second son!

**PURPLE:**Maybe not by blood...but he did create me...

**FONE:**Adoption?

**PURPLE:**Not quite but that isn't important right now. You tried to help me father and by the way of thanking you, I'd like to pay you a large sum of money...but, I need you to do something...for me...

**FONE:**What...?

**PURPLE:**I'm going to be giving Mr Schmidt an interview about his new restaurant...this is just a ploy to get closer to him and find out what happened to Daniel...I want revenge...I want Mike dead...

**FONE:**Dead?

**PURPLE:**Yes, dead! I know you don't like Mike Schmidt, he made you look like a fool when you couldn't clear my fathers name...an embarrassment to the public...good thing for you, it's died down...

**FONE:**Yes...that son of bitch made my hard work go down the drain...I cleared John's name for years...he killed those stupid children, some he stuffed into suits and some...for something else...but the way he told me, he made it sound...normal...

**PURPLE:**You liked it...didn't you?

**FONE:**(_Smiles_) He...showed me...he said he wanted to...take off the skin for a project...

**PURPLE:**Yes...that would've been for me...

**FONE:**(_Tilts his head slightly_) For...you...?

**PURPLE:**Yes, me. The fresh young skin of the children is what you see on me...

**FONE:**You mean...skin grafting...?

**PURPLE:**Yes...in a way. Why don't I show you.

Purple stood up and smiled at Fone, he leaned back as far as he could in his chair. Purple then grabbed the letter knife opener...and put it against his cheek.

**FONE:**Wait, what are you-...?

Purple then stabbed into his cheek, blood slowly trickled out, he then slowly cut through his skin and dug deeper into his flesh, he then motioned the knife and made a blooded circle patten on his cheek...but his expression didn't change and just smiled widely as he saw the horror or Fone's face...he finished the rough circle on his cheek and pulled the knife out, he dropped the knife and dug his finger into the cut flesh and pulled the blooded lump from his cheek...Fone tried to back away in shock, the purple guy laughed at this and chucked the lumpy flesh on Fone's desk, splattering on Fone's paper work...he turned his face and a blood-covered silver toothy jaw was exposed...Fone almost screamed but was horrifically intrigued by what he saw...when the purple guy spoke, he saw the jaw move as well...

**FONE:**What...in the fuck...?

**PURPLE:**Lovely, isn't it? I'm an endo-skeleton and I have living tissue and flesh covering me...to keep me fresh, I...take away skin, blood and flesh from other people...

**FONE:**(_Still in shock_) Th...this is...i-impossible...

**PURPLE:**This is fact!

**FONE:**John...made you...?

**PURPLE:**Yes.

**FONE:**Of course...Freddy Fazbear took John's creations and made them his own...and...you was the one that John must've mentioned about killing a child at Fazbear's...but...I-I thought it was...Daniel that did that...

**PURPLE:**All me! Though, I was a different looking...robot.

**FONE:**He did say...he hid his legacy...I just didn't understand what he meant...my God...the advanced work on you...John was a...g-genius...

**PURPLE:**Yes, he was, he was my everything and my...love! He needs to be avenge and...I need your help...

**FONE:**What do you want me to do?

**PURPLE:**If something happens to me...I want you to make Mike suffer...and anyone that get's involved with him...I want you to kill them...it doesn't matter who...you will kill them...

**FONE:**Then I want more money!

**PURPLE:**A hard bargain, huh?

**FONE:**10 million. If I'm to kill other people, it won't come cheap...not to mention the actions leading up to questioning and destroying evidence...

**PURPLE:**(_Smiles_) Fine, fine! I'll transfer the money to your account in a few days...you better promise me this will be done!

**FONE:**For ten million dollars, I'd let you fuck me in the ass!

**PURPLE:**(_Smiles slyly_) I bet you would...(Pulls something out of his pocket) Take this...

The purple guy chucks a little object on the desk. Fone looks at it for a second before picking it up.

**FONE:**And what's this?

**PURPLE:**Any problems...you can bring me back, it's a chip, I've made a copy of my mind.

**FONE:**Incredible...

**PURPLE:**The only catch is...you'll have to find an animaltronic to put it in and unfortunately Mike Schmidt has the blueprints...but I doubt you'll need this...

**CUT TO:**Two days later, Daniel's funeral.

The funeral had finished and people were slowly starting to leave...eventually Guy Kanes walked to the open grave and looking down at the coffin of his brother...he sighed and dropped a rose into the grave. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

**GUY:**I'll get answers from you, Mr Schmidt...I know you killed Daniel...it was no fucking accident...

Just then another person in black turned up and walked straight to Guy...it was officer Fone. Guy noticed this but didn't answer back. Fone was right next to Guy and then looked down at the grave...their was an awkward silence but Officer Fone decided to break it, he pulled something out of his pocket and passed it to Guy, who looked at it...he then took hold of it.

**GUY:**What's this...?

**FONE:**This was found on Daniel's body...we kept it for evidence but now it's over, I figured you could do with it...it might help you find out the truth...

**GUY:**And yet, you won't arrest Schmidt?

**FONE:**I believe you'll be satisfied with revenge...and how could I take that away from you, considing you just transferred money to my account...

**GUY:**And...if it goes wrong, you'll keep your promise?

**FONE:**Yes and anyone else involved...I will kill.

**GUY:**Good man! I better go...I've got an...interview to do.

**CUT TO:**Hospital, outside Mike's room.

Officer Fone looked inside Mike's room and saw Mike out like a light...he looked around and pulled a gun out of his jacket...he then pulled a metal tube like object from his other pocket and then screwed it on the end of his gun...a silencer...

**FONE:**Time to keep my promise...

Just then, he got startled by a voice.

**VOICE:**What are you doing?

Fone panicked but quickly hid the gun in his jacket with ease, he turned around and saw Officer Fan walking up to him.

**FONE:**What are you doing here?

**FAN:**I was told to come with you about this case involving Mike Schmidt...I asked for you but someone said you'd already gone...I'm to stay with you on this case.

**FONE:**_Fuck sake_! Ah yes...I completely forgot.

Just then a nurse walks over to them.

**NURSE:**I'm sorry, you cannot see Mr Schmidt just yet...he is in a slight coma...I'm afraid he could be like this for days...

**FAN:**It's okay...we'll come back...

**FONE:**Yes...if he ever wakes up...can you tell him we called and would like him to answer some questions.

**NURSE:**Yes, I will...but it could be days, weeks...even months...

**FONE:**No worries...I can wait.

I hope you NEVER wake up, Schmidt! You fuck!

Roughly a month later.

Texts to Fone: He opens his messages suprised and yet incouraged to see who it's from...considering he thought Guy Kanes was dead...but then he again, he remembered he wasn't human.

_"I'm back, Fone...I'm back! I'll explain everything soon. Send the police, we'll make Mike suffer in prison...as you couldn't even kill him! But never mind, their are others...this...is far from over..."_

….

Officer Fan had left about 10 minutes ago to see the victim's body in the woods, so meanwhile...a young man was held in one of the interview rooms, it was the scared punk that ran away from the police while his friend was being killed...

The young lad was sitting at a metal table, hand cuffed and holding a paper cup containing tea...he was shaking, still thinking about what he saw...a dog like creature killing his friend...he was almost sobbing, it didn't help the fact that most of the police officers didn't believe a word he said...I mean, who could believe that a six foot fox that looked almost looked human, aside from the face and tail, could actually exist...?

The door opened and the young man saw officer Fone enter the room...he was holding a clip board that had paperwork attached to it, most likely a statement. He went over to the table and sat down...he loosened his tie and then turned off the recorder that normal records the interview of evidence and statements. Fone sighed a little and looked through the pages, quickly running through them...the young lad looked at him nervously. Fone then had enough of reading.

**FONE:**Your in big trouble, son. Big trouble!

**PUNK:**(_Worried_) No, wait...I-I...didn't do anything w-wrong...

**FONE:**You attacked a woman...in my book that is wrong...

**PUNK:**O-Okay...okay, yes...I...we...attacked a woman but he did no harm to her, we didn't get enough time for t-that...

**FONE:**(_Flips through the pages_) Because a dog like creature attacked your...friend.

**PUNK:**Y-Yes...

**FONE:**And you wonder why the whole precinct is laughing at you!

**PUNK:**I swear to God, that's what I saw...I swear! It wasn't...human...

**FONE:** Right. What about this woman you attacked...what happened to her?

**PUNK:**I...I don't know...I think she...stayed...

**FONE:**You don't know?

**PUNK:**For Christ sake, it's in my statement! I...ran away...

**FONE:**Like a coward?

**PUNK:**(_Sighs_) Yes...and so would you, you would've shit yourself if you saw this thing...

**FONE:**I highly doubt that. I've seen things you can't imagine...strange, phenomenal things...

**PUNK:**Then surely a guy like you would believe me! I'm telling you, it was a creature that looked like a dog...

**FONE:**You mean...like this one.

Fone chucks a picture towards the lad, the lad looks at it carefully, his eyes open wide and gasps...he starts nodding and pointing at the picture...it was Foxy, taken while working at Freddy Fazbear's, kids could be seen in the picture as well.

**PUNK:**Yeah...yeah, that's it, that's the guy...

**FONE:**He's an animaltronic!

**PUNK:**No...no, this guy must've been in costume...

**FONE:**Technically, that is a costume...over an endo-skeleton...

**PUNK:**(_Shakes his head, a little confused_) I...d-don't...

**FONE:**I believe you!

**PUNK:**I...what? You...you do?

**FONE:**Yes, very much so.

**PUNK:**Well, can you tell your lot to stop taking the piss?

**FONE:**(_Hands up_) You can't convince everyone...but it's only me you've got to worry about...

**PUNK:**So...w-what now? What's going to happen to me.

Fone smiled back at the young lad, a smile to indicate that everything will be alright...a caring smile but Fone thought about what he had to do:

_"...Kill Schmidt...and those who know about the animaltronics..."_

**FONE:**You let me worry about that...

Just then a police officer walked in, holding a piece of paper. Fone looked up a little annoyed by this but it seemed rather important.

**FONE:**What is it? Can't you see I'm conducting an interview?

**POLICEMAN:**Sorry, sir...but forensics's have found some more information...

**FONE:**That was quick.

**POLICEMAN:**Yes, I got a phone call, sir, it seems we may have the results of the person that was at the scene. It's not concluded as such but we may have the name that could possibly match the DNA found...

**FONE:**Who?

**POLICEMAN:**Claire Cake, sir...

**FONE:**...Claire...?

**POLICEMAN:**I've asked to double check it, sir...though most likely this could be the woman that witnessed the whole thing...

**FONE:**I see...report back to me when it's conclusive...and I do mean right away!

**POLICEMAN:**I'll let Fan know as well!

**FONE:**NO! No...there's no need to involve him...

**POLICEMAN:**Well, it shouldn't matter...I heard him discuss with another officer and they've headed to the crime scene.

**FONE:**WHAT?

**POLICEMAN:**I...I thought you knew, sir...do you want me to call him back?

**FONE:**No, I'll phone him! Why didn't anyone fucking tell me?

**POLICEMAN:**I guess it...didn't matter, sir...

**FONE:**(_Sighs angrily_) Get out! Go on, get out!

**POLICEMAN:**Yes, sir.

**FONE:**But keep me touch about the DNA results...by God if anyone else before me finds out I'll shoot your balls off!

**POLICEMAN:**(_Gulps_) Yes, sir.

With that, the police officer leaves the room...Fone then clenches his fist and bangs the table, which made the punk flinch a little. Fone then looked at the scared young man and then smiled.

**FONE:**Why...don't I get you out of here and take you home...

About 10 minutes later, a police car pulled into a junk yard...there wasn't anyone about, it was practically dead. The engine was turned off and Fone stepped out of the car...he then went over to the back passenger door and opened it, where the young lad was sitting...he looked uncontrollably nervous and was confused to why they were here.

**PUNK:**What is this place?

**FONE:**It's a junk yard, have you never seen a junk yard before?

**PUNK:**Y-yes...I have but...what are we doing here?

**FONE:**I want us to have a quiet chat before I take you home, you know, a private talk...where we won't get disturbed.

The lad hesitate at first before coming out of the car but he figured that he was more safer with a police officer than he would with a complete stranger. The lad stepped out and Fone slammed the door. Fone courteously let the punk walk in front of him. They walked for a few minutes before Fone broke the silence.

**FONE:**So, you saw the fox then?

**PUNK:**The dog like thing, yes sir...

**FONE:**And he defiantly wasn't...human...?

**PUNK:**Not...what I could see...I know he had a tale...

**FONE:**And your sure about this, you have to be one hundred percent certain...

**PUNK:**Yes...well, I guess so...y-yeah...

**FONE:**And others you told about this...they don't believe you?

**PUNK:** No...they think I'm a joke!

**FONE:**And this...woman, did she see this...fox?

**PUNK:**I can only assume so...

**FONE:**Right. (_Puts his hand over the belt as if to get something_)

**PUNK:**But...but you believe don't you? I mean, I'm not going crazy!

**FONE:**No...your as sane as you are alive...

**PUNK:**Thank you!

**FONE:**Any close family you live with...you'd think I'd know this looking by looking at your profile but as we're alone, you can tell me anything...

**PUNK:**(_Sadly tilts in his down_) No...my parents we're killed six years ago in a car crash...I haven't got anyone...

**FONE:**Oh, that's good then.

**PUNK:**W...What?

Fone then shoots the young lad three times in the chest...each bullet pushing the punk back until losing his balance due to the body shutting down, he hits the floor hard...but was still breathing heavily, the young lad gasps for breath but struggles...Fone walks over to the young lad looking down at him...he then smiles, he didn't plan for the lad to still be alive after three shoots...he then chuckles to himself, a little impressed by this. He kneels down and watches the blood pour out of the bullet wounds.

**FONE:**Does it hurt? (_Strokes the lads face_) You can tell me...

The young lad was taking in panicky breaths, each one trying to become stronger than the last...but no sound could come out of the lads mouth, except a few wheezing sounds...Fone nodded, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer...he stood and pointed the gun at the young lads head...he pulled the trigger and the lads head exploded, a clean round bullet on the front of the forehead and chucks of flesh, brain and bits of skull splattered across the muddy ground. The body twitched through spasms and then...lifeless. Fone sighed...he knew the woman was next on his list...which would mean the child as well. He pulled out his phone and went through his contacts...he scrolled to Fan's name and was about to make the call...but he had to think about this for a second...maybe he could use Fan to his advantage, maybe he could somehow pin the blame on Fan...maybe Fan could be responsible for Cake's wife and son's death...it could work...he then made the call...it rang for a few seconds...Fan answered.

**_FAN:_**___Officer Fan…_

**FONE:**Someone told me you went to the crime scene in the forest.

**_FAN:_**___Well, yes…I'm here right now!_

**FONE:**You should've bought me along with you…

**_FAN:_**___I had no time, I think the murderer was Mike assistant who helped with the prison breakout…maybe this guy knows answers that Mike could be alive._

**FONE:**Now, you listen to me, Fan and you listen good…you shouldn't dig deep into shit you can't get out of.

**_FAN:_**___What…?_

**FONE:**This…obsession about Mike Schmidt will kill you…and I want you to pack it in!

**_FAN:_**_But…but sir, this case needs closure…theirs to many connections to-_

**FONE:** You are off the case!

**_FAN:_**___Wha…what? Sir, no, wait…there's a guy down at the station you've got held, he's a witness to what happened here…I need to speak to him! I need to know what he saw…_

**FONE:**I said, you're off the case! Do you hear me? You're off! Now, get back here…I want to see you as soon as possible.

**_FAN:_**___But…sir, Mike Schmidt-_

**FONE:**NOW, FAN! SEE ME IN MY OFFICE NOW!

**_FAN:_**___(Sighs frustratingly) Yes…sir…_

It was Fan who hung up...Fone smiled. It wouldn't take long to hide the young lads body in a junk yard...a rotten corpses smell could never be found in a place that stank of shit...perfect.

It took under 10 minutes to get rid of the body, putting it under rubbish, deep into a pile. Easy job. Fone then got into his car...he then had another thought...the animaltronics and Mike were out their somewhere...Fone remembered that their was an abandon cabin somewhere in the forest...he smiled even more widely...maybe he could somehow lead Clare, Fritz and Fan to the cabin...and the possibly even the animaltronics...he could have them all killed...under one roof. The perfect crime. Relizing he's told Fan his off the case shouldn't be a problem...he was afteral...in charge...the plan was so simple, how could it not work...though he'd have to have a word with Claire and convince her and her son to go to the cabin...as a police officer, it shouldn't be that hard.

Just then he got a phone call from the police station. He answered it, he knew what it was about.

**POLICEMAN:**Sir, we've got the results. The DNA belongs to Claire Cake...

**FONE:**(_Calm and collect. Smiles_) Well, this is good news. Very good news indeed...

….

Cake's wife, Claire was sitting on the sofa, she was holding a glass of red wine…a opened bottle was on the table in front of her and the TV was on but she wasn't watching it, far from it, she was deep in her thoughts…a lot of mixed emotions about her late husband Chris and the fox like creature she saw that rescued her…she utterly believed in Chris's truth about Mike that he was innocent…and she knew deep in her heart that, even though Mike may have answers about how her husband really died, she never blamed him…she never pitted Mike as a murderer and that Chris trusted his life with Mike, to uncover the truth about this made story…pretty much leading back to 1987...but she couldn't but think she could've done more and that she obviously missed Chris very much…

She took a sip of her wine but she knew not to overdo it as she had to pick her son up from school in about 20 minutes…but sometimes the wine would help, it was like a little comfort but her main comfort was missing…she couldn't help but wonder how her son Charlie was thinking…she'd always ask him how was school but he'd always answer with a depressing tone of "It was alright"…she knew it wasn't…

She was about to take another sip until the doorbell rang…she turned her head towards the door and gently put the glass down on the table…but she carefully walked slowly to the door, she wasn't expecting any guests…so she took precaution and instead of opening the door to be exposed, she simple spoke through it.

**CLAIRE:** Who…who is it?

**VOICE:** It's me, Claire, it's only me.

Claire closed her eyes and sighed with relief as she recognized the voice on the other side…she took the lock off and opened the door and saw officer Fan in front of her, Chris's best friend.

**FAN:** Oh, I'm sorry…did I startle you?

**CLAIRE:** No, not at all…I just wasn't expecting anyone.

**FAN:** I can come back if you want…

**CLAIRE:** No, no, it's fine…come in.

Fan took his hat off as a gesture of thanks and walked inside, he headed straight to the living room, where Claire followed him after closing the door. There was an awkward silence which was odd considering they were good friends, through Chris of course.

**FAN:** So, how are you?

**CLAIRE:** Oh, you know…just…(_sighs_) you know…

**FAN:** (_Nods_) Yeah.

**CLAIRE:** I have to pick Fritz up soon from school, so I'm afraid you can't stay for long.

**FAN:** Yes, I understand…I just thought I'd pay you a visit while I was heading this way…

**CLAIRE:** Patrolling?

**FAN:** Kind of…well, no actually I came back from the crime scene in the forest…

**CLAIRE:** Oh…y-yeah…I saw that on the news…

There was another awkward silence, it had never been this bad before…Claire started shaking and Fan noticed this…he wasn't sure whether to comfort her or not…Claire tried to hold back as her face went red, ready to cry…

**FAN:** Are you-…?

**CLAIRE:** Oh Gary…(_Goes into Fan's chest and hugs him_) I miss him so much…I miss him…so much!

Claire cried into Fan's shoulder and Fan put his arms around her…her emotions were getting to him as well, he felt a sore lump in his throat and his eyes began to water…but he held back, he started swaying Claire gently, hugging her tighter.

**FAN:** I know, Claire…I…I know, I miss him too…

Claire cried for a good few minutes, her tears soaking into Fan's uniform but he didn't mind, he held on to her until she wanted to be released…

Her cries did eventually die down after a while but she didn't want to come out of the hugging embrace but Fan felt this was the right time to talk…if changing the subject slightly.

**FAN:** I've been taken off the Mike Schmidt case…

**CLAIRE:** (_Sniffs_) What…?

**FAN:** Yeah…(_Sighs_) I've been taken off the case…

**CLAIRE:** But…but why? I thought you and that other officer were dealing with it, to find out more answers…

**FAN:** Ha, that other "officer" was the one who pulled the plug on me…he was the one telling me the news I can't carry on with it.

**CLAIRE:** I…I don't understand…

**FAN:** Fone thinks I'm to obsessed with Mike Schmidt…he says it'll get the best of me…

**CLAIRE:** But isn't that the point of being a police officer? To find out the truth…I need to know what really happened to Chris.

**FAN:** Don't you worry, Claire, I intend to…I intend to find out what happened to your husband…I wanna know what happened to my best friend…we'll find the truth, Claire….even if it does kill me…(_Claire nods wiping some tears. Fan looks at his watch_) I've…I've got to go. Fone wants me to see him, I think he's pissed that I went to a crime scene without him.

**CLAIRE:** Okay. I…have to pick up my son soon anyway…

Fan smiles at Claire and touches her face gently…she accepts his warm hand. He then turns around and heads for the door, he opens it but then Claire calls to him.

**CLAIRE:** He's alive isn't he? (_Slight pause_) Mike Schmidt, I mean. You…think he's alive…

**FAN:** (_Doesn't look back but nods gently_) Yes…I believe he is still alive…

**CLAIRE:** (_Laughs through some tears_) He'll…have answers…

**FAN:** He better when I get hold of him!

Claire wanted to tell Fan that it was her that was attacked in the forest where he came from…but saw that Fan had more problems to be dealing with and decided to give it a miss. Claire walked to the front door and watched Fan get into his car…he started his engine and then looked back at her…he smiled, winding down the window.

**FAN:** If I hear anything…I promise I'll let you know.

Claire didn't answer back but just smiled back and nodded and with that Fan drove off. Claire watched until she couldn't see the police…she looked at her watch, it was nearly time to pick up Fritz from school…she closed the door and got ready.

About 10 minutes later.

Fone was in his office, he was looking out the window and had a glass of whisky in his hand, and the ice slowly melting making the glass feel cool…he took a sip but still he stared out the window. He was holding what look like a computer chip in his hand…He then heard a knock and quickly put the chip in his pocket.

**FONE:** Yes?

The door opened and Fan stepped in…slamming the door behind him. Fone grew annoyed by this but he was expecting this kind of a reaction.

**FAN:** Why the hell am I off the case, sir?

**FONE:** You know why.

**FAN:** No, I don't, sir!

**FONE:** It's your obsession of Mr Mike Schmidt. (_Turns around and looks at Fan_) Look at you! Look what it's doing to you! You don't normally barge in here like this!

**FAN:** That's because this decision is unfair…

**FONE:** No, it's-

**FAN:** (_Interrupting_) And that I'm getting close…

**FONE:** Fan, stop-

**FAN:** To getting answers…

**FONE:** Stand down!

**FAN:** Of what happened…

**FONE:** FAN-…!

**FAN:** TO MY FUCKING FRIEND, SIR!

Fan slammed his hands on Fone's desk with massive frustration and anger, the clenched fist made everything shake on Fone's desk…there was silence…Fan wanted to say more but felt what he said was more than enough…though Fone's face was just as equal to his anger. Fone was angrily gobsmacked how Fan spoke to him…but he gently put the whisky tumbler down and stared right into Fan's eyes.

**FONE:** I took you in, Fan…I took you in because I thought you had discipline!

**FAN:** (_Sighs angrily but a lot calmer_) Look, Fone, I'm-…

**FONE:** THAT'S FUCKING SARGENT FONE TO YOU, YOU PIECE OF USELESS SHIT! (_Lowers his tone_) See, what this Mike Schmidt case is doing to you, Fan…can't you see you're…obsession…

Fan bits his lip with a frustrated smile across his face…he kept his thoughts to himself and decided not to speak back. Fone was expecting Fan to speak back but took the opportunity to carry on talking.

**FONE:** I say, we discuss this elsewhere…not here. We don't want to cause a scene, do we?

**FAN:** I'm pretty sure everybody heard us…sir…

**FONE:** Well, in that case, we better leave then…we'll take my car.

**FAN:** Where are we going?

**FONE:** Oh don't worry about that…I know a good place where we won't get disturbed.

_Change of plan…I'll just put a bullet in your head, Fan…you fucking by the book bastard…and then…I'll kill Claire and her child…all that's left is the cabin…_

What Fan didn't notice on Fone's desk was a letter…a copied letter. A copy of the letter that Chica sent to Mike: With a few things underlined…and highlighted

_Page 1._

_**"**__To my wonderful, Mikey_

_I just want to let you know that we are all fine and well…we are staying at the_**_cabin in the woods_**_, you'll know the one I mean… the same cabin we made love in…the same cabin you took me to as my first trip outside of the restaurant…_**_It was the only place I could think of for all of us to stay_**_…We want to thank you for helping us, for saving us from that-…well, dare I say his name? Anyway, we heard on the news what happened to you and it's not right…_

_Freddy has a plan, we're going to break you out of prison on the 26th June…I know that's less than a week away, so please hang in there…we're gonna come in disguised as guards, get the keys and release you…_**_"_**

_Page 2._

_"Mikey…in order for this to work, you must purposely leave the first page somewhere in your cell so that it would be easy for the guards to find it…I'm praying they won't punish you but if they get a chance to read it, they'll think we're coming for you on the 26th…instead we'll come for you on the 24th…hopefully, it'll throw them off a bit…with_**_Foxy's strength_**_, we'll get you out x_

_Oh Mikey, I miss you so much…I miss your love to me…but don't worry, we'll get you out of there…and together, we'll put a stop to that Golden Bunny…once and for all…and clear your name_

_Hang in there._

_Love lots._

_Chica xxxxxxx_

_PS Best destroy this page__**"**_

…

The police car pulled into the junkyard slowly and the engine was turned off seconds later. Fone had been driving while Fan was sitting next to him in the passenger seat. Fan wasn't really impressed with the surrounds he witnessed, he felt a bit edgy...and looked at Fone, who had his hands still on the steering wheel. Fone sighed and then smiled at Fan.

**FONE:**Well...here we are.

**FAN:**A junkyard, eh? Very cliche.

**FONE:**I always come here to clear my head...and to sort out other things that...bother me. It's quiet here.

**FAN:**Yeah, it looks it.

**FONE:**Let's go for this walk, shall we?

**FAN:**I'm fine sitting here thanks.

**FONE:**No, Fan, let's walk.

**FAN:**I said I'm fine just here.

**FONE:**(_Frustrated_) Fine! (_Pulls out his gun in a flash and points it at Fan_) I guess the insides could do with a wash...after your brains splatter the decor.

**FAN:**(_Trying to stay calm_) What is your game, Fone...?

**FONE:**I just want to go for a walk...

**FAN:**The fuck is wrong with you...?

**FONE:**GET OUT NOW!

Fan nods, putting his hands up...Fone was shaking slightly. Fan pulled open the handle and slowly backed out the car, Fone quickly got out of his side and continued pointing the gun at Fan. Fan walked to the front of the car, looking angrily at Fone...but Fone showed no remorse and his shaking calmed down.

**FONE:**Now walk...

Fan hesistated for a second but decided to do what Fone said. He walked forward very slowly still keeping his hands raised. Fone followed him, pointing the gun at Fan's back.

**FAN:**I knew it...I knew your were corrupted.

**FONE:**You don't know the half of it.

**FAN:**Why don't you tell me...

**FONE:**Why should I?

**FAN:**Isn't it always the way to tell the victim what your plan is before you blow his brains out?!

**FONE:**It'd be pointless telling you...since your body will be rotting in this dump.

**FAN:** I'd like to know why...sir...

**FONE:**(_Stops and laughs. Fan turns around still hands in the air_) Okay...(_Nods_) Okay, I guess it wouldn't harm you knowing. You see, Fan...for years I've been a cop, I've seen things you couldn't imagine...kids brains scooped out...a man fucking a horse...college shootings, you name it I've seen it...I was a good cop, A GOOD COP! I helped people, saved people...even killed a few...but for the last five years, I've been taking bribes...

**FAN:**I knew it.

**FONE:**I did it for the right reasons...forty years doing what's right and you know what, people never thank you for it...the jobs a risk, everyday I wonder if it'll be my last...the pay check just isn't enough...

**FAN:** Why didn't you just quit?

**FONE:**Quit? No...as a Sargent, I can get away with everything...hide evidence, take down people who get in my way...and no one would even remember them. I take brides as extra cash...pretty good living.

**FAN:**Your a...disgrace!

**FONE:**And your one of those in my way...

**FAN:**Why? What have I done!

**FONE:**You...you just put your nose in it...fucking good cop, you reminded me when I was your age...naive. But since you got obsessed with the Mike Schmidt case...I had to stop you...

**FAN:**Wait...wait a minute...the tape you gave me..."Officer...F...?"... It was...you...

_QUICK FLASHBACK._

**_POLICEMAN:_**___Hey, Fan...you left your tape running. I turned it off for ya..._

**_FAN:_**___(Chuckles) Thanks..._

**_POLICEMAN:_**___No problem, you should listen to it though..._

**_FAN:_**___I haven't got time, Fone wants to see me._

**_POLICEMAN:_**___Well, it's at the end of the tape, you left it on repeat and it was annoying some of us...it sounds like the news guy from FNAF...Guy Kanes and he mentions about an officer or something..._

_The policeman walks away while Fan just stops in his tracks and just looks at the police officer with a puzzled expression. Seconds later, Fan rewinds the tape and plays it...again the sound was static and most of the dialog was hard to understand but a few words were easy to make out...Fan pushed forward to get to the bit he wanted to hear...eventually finding it._

_And that is allBBBBBZZZZZZ got to say…I hope you enjoyed listeBBZZZ to me…I hope you enjBBZed the sounds of the childrens screaBBBZZZ…I know I have…and if any policemen find thiBBBBZZZwell, you can't do fuck alBBBBZZZ I'm afraid…because you see…I have a good frieBBBZZ in the precinct…you may know him…he'll helBBZ me…he'll clear me…his name is Officer FBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…no jurisdiction on meee-meeeeee…_

**_FAN:_**___What the...? Officer F...?_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

**FAN:**You helped...Guy Purple, the news reporter...he was the one behind all this...and you helped him...he killed Cake, didn't he?

**FONE:**Correct!

**FAN:**But...what about Mike..?

**FONE:**He's alive!

**FAN:**Where? Tell me! (_Pause_) TELL ME!

**FONE:**No, Fan...it ends here. You first...and then Cake's Wife and son next...

**FAN:**What...?

**FONE:**You heard me!

**FAN:**W-Why...?

**FONE:**Oh, enough of this! Goodbye, Fan!

Fan ducked quickly, Fone pulled the trigger and missed, Fan dived and rolled, Fone panicked as Fan zig-zagged to put Fone off...Fone fired again, inches away from Fan's face...Fan grabbed hold of Fone's arm, as well as the gun...they struggled, Fan pushing Fone's arm and the gun in the air, two fire shots ringed in their ears, as the shots went in the air...Fan had an opening, head-butting Fone, he moaned as was distracted by pain, and then Fan brought Fone's arm into his leg, let trying to snap a twig...he did this twice in quick sessions and Fone dropped his gun, Fan then punched him across the face, falling down easy...Fan kicked the gun away and brought his out, pointing at Fone, who was holding his face.

**FAN:**TALK YOU SON OF BITCH!

**FONE:**F-Fuck you...

Fan whacked his gun across Fone's cheek, the impact more painful than the gun, Fone moaned but didn't have time to ease his pain as Fan grabbed his coller and pointing the gun at Fone's chin.

**FAN:**TALK! WHY ARE CLAIRE AND CHARLES INVOLVE?

**FONE:**(_In pain_) AHHH...(_Whimpers angrily_) Because they...know...they both know...

**FAN:**KNOW WHAT?

**FONE:**(_Coughs_) About the animaltronics...these...these things are alive...I should know, I've seen one...

**FAN:**What...what are you talking about?

**FONE:**Your...your friend, Chris Cake...he was with Guy Purple when he interviewed Schmidt...Chris Cake didn't want to help and felt guity being part of Guy's work..Guy was trying to kill...Mike Schmidt!

**FAN:**Why?

**FONE:**Because Guy wanted revenge...Mike killed his Father...and brother. John and Daniel Kanes...

**FAN:**What...?

**FONE:**Yeah, that's right...

**FAN:** No...no, John only ever had one son...

**FONE:**Not quite...John built Guy Purple...he isn't human, he's a machine...a fucking robot...(_Fan backed away but still had the gun pointed at Fone_) Guy Purple...but his real name is...Guy Kanes.

**FAN:**This...this is impossible...

**FONE:**Oh think about it! There are no records of Guy Kanes or Purple! No birth certificate...no dental records...he doesn't technically exist...that's why he gained his status...you can't arrest what doesn't exist, especially one that doesn't have the paper work...that's why he killed all those children...because he couldn't be stopped...and he can't be traced...

**FAN:**So...so, you helped a killer! A...killer robot...

**FONE:**Flesh and everything...he looks...human, he killed those kids to keep his flesh from...r-rotting...he'd use their skin and put it on himself...

**FAN:**You son of a bitch...WHY?

**FONE:**He paid me good money...A lot of money...

**FAN:**But I don't understand...what does this have to do with Claire and Charles?

**FONE:**Because...if anything happened to Guy, then I would finish his work...but Guy had Mike sent to prison, he wanted him to suffer for the long term...but the bastard escaped and killed Guy...your stupid friend, Cake, helped Mike...and if anyone got involved...I would take care of them...well, Cake didn't matter...he was killed anyway...but then his stupid bitch of a wife saw these animaltronics...it was time to put this to sleep. She was the one who got attacked by those punks.

**FAN:**In the woods...?

**FONE:** Exactly...

**FAN:**And you want them dead...WHAT KIND OF A COP ARE YOU!

**FONE:**A COP WHO KEEPS HIS PROMISE! There should be no witnesses...even if it means killing Cake's wife and child...

**FAN:**Your not a cop...your a disgrace, a disgrace to wear that badge...

**FONE:**It doesn't matter anyway...once those two are dead, Mike Schmidt and his freaks will be next! I know where they live...it's not far from where the attack was...

**FAN:**The...cabin...?

**FONE:** Yes...I helped John...but I failed...Mike made me look like a joke...don't you see, Fan, this is all Mike's fault...all of it...he's the reason why your friend is dead...

Fan looks at Fone and then screams in frustration, kicking some stones near him...Fone watches this in interest, he used this to get his chance of persuasion.

**FONE:**Think about it, Fan...you want Schmidt dead more than me...your friend is dead because of him...I know you want revenge...

**FAN:**SHUT THE FUCK UP!

**FONE:**He got away and left Cake to die...he must suffer, Fan, he must suffer...

**FAN:**I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!

**FONE:**Fan, you can get revenge...if you help me...then I promise I won't harm Claire or her son...

**FAN:**(_Sighs, annoyed_) If...If I kill Mike...then would you promise me to leave Claire and Charles alone...?

**FONE:**(_Puts his hands up_) I...promise...

Fan thought about this but then noticed Fone's lip siding upwards to a sly smile...Fan gritted his teeth and pulled the trigger back...

**FAN:**Lair...your a fucking lair...I'll...KILL YOU!

**FONE:**THINK ABOUT IT! If you kill me, Fan...you'll be in a world of shit...no one will believe you...

**FAN:**What about the tape you gave me?

**FONE:**It's destroyed, Fan...I took it and chucked it away while we were leaving, when you weren't looking...

**FAN:**You bastard!

**FONE:**So...what are you gonna do now, Fan? There's no way out for you.

**FAN:**We'll see!

Fan then shoots the gun and the bullet rips through Fone's hand, the blood spraying out the other side. Fone screamed as loud as he could...and then Fan punched him with all his might, as hard as he could...knocking Fone out, his face smacking into the dirty muddy ground. Fan was breathing heavily...he knew he couldn't kill Fone and with all the evidence gone...he knew the only thing he could do was to get Claire and Charles...and maybe, just maybe get help from Mike Schmidt...that's if Fone was telling the truth about Mike hiding in the abandon cabin. He went through Fone's pockets and second time trying, he found the car keys...he went to the car but stopped and turned around and looked at Fone...his anger was rising...and walked back to Fone, standing above the corrupted officer...he just stared at the knocked-out cold officer and then he pulled back his foot and started kicking Fone in the chest, kicking him like a football, serveral times, each impact becoming more stronger and his kicks becoming more frustrating. Fone didn't wake during the kicking but was hoping he would feel it...Fan had had enough and proceeded to the car, opening the door and starting the engine...within seconds he sped off, the mud spinning of the slippy wheels and spitting all over Fone. Fan was in a hurry to get to Claire and Charles.

Roughly fifteen minutes later.

Fan pulled up to Claire's house, skidding on the pavement/sidewalk as he impacted on the breaks, he got out as quick as he could and knocked at the door furiously.

**FAN:** CLAIRE? (_Knocking again_) CLAIRE, GOD DAMN IT, ANSWER THE DOOR! (_Knocking again_) CLAIRE, FOR GOD SAKE, ANSWER THE DOO-

Claire answered the door a frighten and confused look over her face.

**CLAIRE:**Fan? My God, what's all the-...?

**FAN:**We haven't got time, is Charles here as well?

**CLAIRE:**Yeah, we just got back from school.

**FAN:**Get him, we've got to get out of here!

**CLAIRE:**Now, wait a-

**FAN:**NOW, CLAIRE, PLEASE! (_Calms as he see's how worried Claire looks_) Listen, I'll explain everything, I will but we need to go, I need to get you and Charles away from here...

**CLAIRE:**Why...?

**FAN:**We're going to go see Mike Schmidt! We'll get these answers...

**CLAIRE:**You...you know where he is?

**FAN:**Yes but we've got to go!

**CLAIRE:**What's the rush?

**FAN:**(_Sighs and takes a deep breath_) Because...someone wants you and Charles dead!

…

A police car was parked in the heart of the woods, not far from the cabin, which could barely be seen. This was Fan's idea as he wasn't sure how this would all turn out. Fan, Claire and Charles were still sitting in the car, looking ahead at the cabin…they all had expressions of fear, puzzlement and yet intrigued of the curiosity of what was actually inside the cabin. From what Fan could see through his binoculars, he couldn't't see any activity through the windows, though it was lucky he could see anything at all with all the trees in the way. Fan put the binoculars down and sighed a little.

**CLAIRE:**Can you see anything?

**FAN:**No…(_Pulls out his gun and checks his chamber, it was full_) Either way, I'll go check it out.

Claire nodded. Fan smiled at her and got out of the car, his gun held upright, ready to shoot anything that moves. He took long strides, tree to tree…the trees being perfect sizes to hide his figure. In the car, Charles leans forward from the back seat and speaks to his mother.

**FRITZ:**Are we…going to see Mike?

**CLAIRE:**I…don't know, honey, I don't know…

**FRITZ:**Will he help us?

**CLAIRE:**Maybe, sweetie…but we need to know what really happened to your father.

Just then the car rattle and a huge slam on the roof ringed in their ears. Fritz panicked, startled by the noise…Claire screamed, looking out the window…there was nothing there but definitely something on the roof. The rattling and noise stopped…Claire turned around to check her son…who was in the corner of the back seat.

**FRITZ:**M…Mom…?

**CLAIRE:**It's…it's okay…it's stopped…

**FRITZ:**What…was that?

**CLAIRE:**I'm not sure…

Just then, the roof was being ripped, something was trying to get inside…the metal creaked and cranked, the roof becoming weak due to the unnatural force on top of the car…a hook hand smashed through roof.

Fan turned around as he heard a loud noise that echoed through the woods, it came from behind him, he quickly turned around and pointed his gun at the source of the sound. He gasped as he saw a dog-like shadow creature on top of the police car.

**FAN:**(_Gasps_) Oh God…CLAIRE! CHARLES!

Fan ran towards the car, the shadow becoming more clearer…and more redder…it's face had a long snout and an eye patch over on eye…its tail waving everywhere…he couldn't't believe what he was seeing…this making him lower his gun slightly…it was a fox…a humanoid…fox? Confused and scared, he thought about Claire and Fritz in the car, he was about to use some force on the creature…he pointed his gun at the fox and gritted his teeth.

**FAN:**HEY!

The creature stopped attacking the car and stared straight at Fan, his eyes were black with only little red light pupils as eyes…his mouth clenched, showing metal looking teeth…the fox growled at the sight of Fan.

**FAN:**Get down off the vehicle or I will shoot!

**CREATURE:**Laddie…I wouldn't do that if I were ye…

Fan was gob-smacked…this thing spoke, it also most made him lose concentration…just then he felt a whack against his head, he didn't feel any pain as such…but his eye was going…gravity got the best of him as he fell on the soft wet ground…the gun was dropped. Fan, did however, feel the wet soil soak into his clothes as he lied there on the ground…his vision was going fast, almost white. Some feet walked in front of him…no shoes or socks…and no trousers…Fan tried to look up before the pain now getting the best of him…a black cat of some kind?

**VOICE:**I'm…sorry about this…

The voice echoed…before Fan's vision and sounds around him blurred out…into darkness.

30 Minutes later

Fan's vision and sounds around him were slowly coming back...but everything was still a blur.

**VOICE:**You don't think I him to hard do you...?

**FEMALE VOICE:**That was quite a whack you gave him...

Fan could see a black and yellow figure, though still blurred, his vision was getting slightly better.

**FEMALE VOICE:**Wait, he's coming around...

**VOICE:**Thank God...I thought I killed him.

Fan's vision was back to normal, in front of him was a black panther, standing on in front of him, looking more human except the cat-like face...and then he saw a female yellow chicken, she seemed to have a bump around her stomach...

**FAN:**Huh...what...? (_He then feels the back on the back of his head_) Ah, shit...

**PANTHER:**I'm really sorry about that...hitting you over the end and all...

**FAN:**What the...?

**PANTHER:**You see, we thought you were a danger to us.

**CHICKEN:**But I can assure you we're not...

Fan was lying on the bed, he couldn't believe how comfortable it was...but he pushed himself up and sat himself upright, now sitting on the bed. He looked around to assess his situation...and of course the two humanized creatures standing in front of him. He panicked slightly and went to grab his gun...he felt the holster but no gun...he gasped.

**PANTHER:**I removed the gun, don't worry you'll get it back...you just need to calm down.

**FAN:**Where's Claire...and where's Charles?

**PANTHER:**Charles? Oh, you mean Fritz? They are safe and sound, their in the other room...with the rest of my friends.

**FAN:**Don't you dare hurt them!

**CHICKEN:**We...we wouldn't do that to them. We would do nothing to harm you.

**FAN:** Then why the attack on the car?

**PANTHER:**That was Foxy. We saw your car pull up and we thought we were in danger, so Foxy took it in his own hands...he's sorry if he scared you.

**FAN:** Your...(_Looks up and down at Mike_) Your...?

**PANTHER:**Not human...?

**FAN:**Y-Yeah...you could say that.

**PANTHER:**We're animaltronics.

**FAN:**How...is this...? How is this possible?

**PANTHER:**(_Chuckles a little_) I'm new to this...but to cut a long story short...my friends were once children...murdered by John Kanes. (_Fan's eyes raised_) Stuffed into animal-looking suits...and what you see is what you get...but their souls possessed the suits and became living robots...out for revenge on the one who killed them...we...well, they succeeded...

**FAN:**And what about you...? What's your story?

**PANTHER:**My story? You've most likely read it or seen it on the news. If I were to tell you my story, it would take probably two or three sequels to do justice. However, I was killed...stuffed into this suit...and then my soul took over, I didn't think it could be possible for me to do this...but here I am...

**FAN:**Who are you...?

**PANTHER:**I think...you may already know this.

**FAN:**(_Gasps_) Mike Schmidt?

**MIKE:**(_Nodding_) Yes.

**FAN:**I was right...I was fucking right...you are alive...

**MIKE:**Yeah, I guess...on a technicality...

**FAN:**Then...what Fone said was true...

**MIKE:**Fone...? Why does that name sound so familiar?

**FAN:** (_Remembers_) The hospital. We asked you a couple of questions while you were in hospital...about your restaurant.

**MIKE:**(_Clicks his fingers_) 's it...now I remember. I didn't like the look of him...

**FAN:**That isn't all...he-

Just then the door opened, everyone turned around to look and it was Fritz at the entrance, he smiled and ran towards Fan, jumping on him and giving him a hug.

**FRITZ:**Your okay!

**FAN:** (_Chuckles_) Y-yes, I'm fine, Charles...

Claire enters the room as well and she looks on and smiles, Fan notices and smiles back. Bonnie and Foxy follow.

**FAN:**Are you guys okay?

**CLAIRE:**Yes, we're fine. They've looked after us.

**FRITZ:**Foxy was telling some adventure stories.

**FAN:**Uh...did he now...?

**FRITZ:**Yeah! He's awesome!

**FOXY:**Arr, jus' tellin' him wee stories of my adventures. Young Fritz here would make a great pirate.

**FAN:** I see...

**FOXY:**(_Ears flop_) I be sorry if ol' Foxy scared ye...

**FAN:**It's fine...I do understand...

**MIKE:**Well, let me quickly introduce us. (Points at Chica) That's Chica, my sweetheart.

**CHICA:**Hi, welcome!

**FAN:**Hi...

**MIKE:**You already know Foxy...and the rabbit is Bonnie.

**BONNIE:**Please to meet you.

**FAN:**(_Smiles_) Likewise.

**MIKE:**There's two more...Freddy Fazbear the bear, he's outside hiding your car in some bushes and Vixen the other Fox...

**FOXY:**My lass.

**MIKE:**She's making you some food.

**FAN:**You have food here? Do you eat...?

**MIKE:**Not as much as you think.

**FAN:**Right...

**MIKE:**Come on, looks like you need to eat...

**FAN:**I'm alright...

**MIKE:**You've got to eat...

**FAN:**I'm not hungry!

**MIKE:**Oh...well, a drink then?

**FAN:**I'm not thirsty.

**MIKE:**Okay. Uh..anything I can get you...?

**FAN:**Yeah, there is actually...you can get me some answers.

**MIKE:**What?

**CLAIRE:**Gary, no...not-...

**FAN:**It's alright, Claire...

**MIKE:**I don't understand what you mean.

**FAN:**Oh, you will do. What happened to Chris Cake?

**CLAIRE:**Please, Gary...

**MIKE:**...Cake...?

**FAN:**I need to know how he died, I want answers! I want to know HOW you escaped from prison and I want to know what HAPPENED TO MY FRIEND?

**BONNIE:**(_Angry_) Now just wait a minute...

**MIKE:**Bonnie, it's fine...it's okay...

**BONNIE:**He changed his attitude!

**CLAIRE:**Gary, not now...

**FAN:**Claire, don't you want to know what happened to your husband?

**CLAIRE:**Yes, of course I do...but...

**FAN:**Well then! (_Looks at Mike_) I've wanted to interview you for a long time!

Mike eyes widen...and then he frowned, his green eyes turning full black...he made a grab at Fan, Fritz got out of the way in fright. Fan was to slow to react.

**CHICA:**WAIT, MIKE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

**CLAIRE:**NO, STOP THIS!

Mike swung Fan and slammed him against the wall...Fan felt the pain over his back but was slightly concerned about what Mike would do next.

**MIKE:**(_Gritted teeth_) I don't do interviews anymore!

**FAN:**(_Just as angry_) I want answers! That is all! So, I can put this case to rest!

**MIKE:**To rest?

**FAN:**Yes! I've been involved with you since I was with officer Fone when we visited you in hospital...it was only until you were suspicious of killing Fazbear Junior and found guilty that I took it up again...and then Cake wanted to speak with you, believing you didn't really kill Junior...I couldn't help but admire Cake for believing that bullshit for years...eventually I managed to pull some strings and let Cake interview you. He was obsessed...but, it was his job...he was a reporter after all. Then...I found out something that theirs much more going on...

**MIKE:**Like what?

**FAN:**Tell me, how you escaped and how Cake was killed first...only time will tell if I'm wrong about you...and if I could've prevented Cake from ever speaking with you...

Mike's eyes reverted back to normal...he gently put Fan down and took a few steps back. Mike started to sob slightly and this took Fan by surprised.

**MIKE:**Cake...wanted to help me...he believed that I didn't kill Junior.

**FAN:**And did you?

**MIKE:**No...I didn't.

Chica walked over to Mike and held his hand.

**CHICA:**It's true...

**FOXY:**Aye! Mike never laid a finger on Junior.

**BONNIE:**He wouldn't hurt a fly...

**FAN:**How did you escape?

**MIKE:**My friends helped me...Foxy busted me out and...saved me...we jumped and Freddy, who you've yet to meet, caught me...man, did I shit myself...Cake was involved too, he was the driver.

**FAN:**The getaway driver?

**MIKE:**Yes.

**FAN:**Then what happened?

**MIKE:**I wanted revenge on the bastard who sent me to prison, the very thing that has been a plague in our lives...Guy Kanes...

**FAN:**Jesus...

**MIKE:** But...he isn't human...never was, he was built by John Kanes...that was all I wanted...to kill him, to get him out of our lives...Cake insisted he wanted to help...but...but...he...

A tear was dripping from Mike's eye...he quickly wiped it, trying not to let sadness overcome his story telling.

**CHICA:**He saved Mike...he helped us all...he was...brave...if he didn't intervene like he did...we'd probably wouldn't be here...

Fan noticed Claire was crying, which was to be expected...Fritz was leaning against his mother in a sad embrace, both hugging each other while listening to the story.

**MIKE:**It was...Guy Kanes...he killed Chris...but...this would never happened if I told him where this cabin was...I should've declined the interview while in prison.

_*FLASHBACK*_

**_CAKE:_**___I'm…so, so sorry, Mike…I…_

**_MIKE:_**___Their…gonna stuff me…?_

**_CAKE:_**___I…_

**_MIKE:_**___(Laughs slightly) Somehow…I…I k-knew that…w-wou-would h-haa-happen…_

**_CAKE:_**___You and Chica…you two were meant to be together…forever…_

**_SPRINGTRAP:_**___Well? What are you waiting for, Chris? Kill him!_

**_CAKE:_**___(Stands up and points the gun at Springtrap) Fuck you!_

_Springtrap gasps as Cake pulls the trigger, a few loud bangs exploded from the gun and bullets impacted into Springtrap's chest…the force pushed him back…he wobbled on his feet but managed to keep balance. Oil was coming out of the bullet wounds and Springtrap looked down to assess the damage…two small leaking holes but that was it…Springtrap looked back at Cake, who was determined to fire again._

**_SPRINGTRAP:_**___You…maggot! YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT!_

_Springtrap made a dash towards Cake, who fired more bullets but each shot missed the golden bunny as the animatronic was to quick. Cake panicked…then as quick as a flash, Springtrap grabbed Cake's arm and twisted it, just enough to disarm him and drop the gun…which landed near Mike. Cake screamed but reacted by throwing a punch but Springtrap blocked it, grabbing Cake's fist…and then squeezed his hand…Cake screamed again…the bones in his hand breaking and snapping…blood started to trickle out. Mike picked the gun up._

**_SPRINGTRAP:_**___Wimp…always a wimp!_

_*BANG*_

_Cake was released from Springtrap's grasp…who felt a strange feeling on his leg…he looked down…he saw smoke coming out of the hole of the gun…that Mike had fire at his leg…the gun was far to heavy for Mike to raise up…Springtrap then smiled and kicked Mike in the face, the impacting making Mike slide across the room. Just then, Cake jumped on the golden bunny, like a piggy-back ride, screaming in anger…this grew more frustration with Springtrap but with ease, bent down quickly, making Cake fly over the golden bunny and slamming hard on the floor…his broken hand now covered in blood. Springtrap looked down at Cake with pity and smiled at him…and with no hesitation, stamped on Cake's kneecap…the impact producing a wetly sound snap, Cake bolted up, screaming…his mouth wide as were his eyes…Springtrap produced another stamp, snapping the bone like a twig, the leg twisted and unnatural looking…the screams got louder and louder…Mike tried to left his head up…but was far too weak to do that…his eye sight was very blurred…more evil laughter came from Springtrap and then went on to snap Cake's other leg…bone stuck out, the knee cap twisted and cracked…muscles ripped, blood soaked through the trousers. Springtrap loved Cake's scream…he closed his eyes to take it all in. Cake's screaming was dying down…shock coming in._

**_SPRINGTRAP:_**___Mmm…that scream…but nowhere near as good as a child's. (Looks over to Mike who was trying to move and then back at Cake) You can see Mr Schmidt die now…I do have to thank you for one thing though…you did stop Mike from burning this place…and for your reward…I will set you free…but first…_

**_CAKE:_**___(Weak…body tensing for shock) Noo-nooo…f-fuu-fuck yooou…_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

**MIKE:**Guy killed him and Fazbear Junior. And so you see...Cake died for believing in me...and since then I've got nothing but guilt...the only thing that...keeps me sane...is my girlfriend...my wonderful friends who have been with me since the beginning and...(_touches the bump on Chica's stomach_)...the future...

Fan had listen carefully...he was about to cry himself but didn't give in to it...he took a deep breath and nodded as if to accept what he heard...he had a strange smile across his face...but a smile nonetheless.

**FAN:**Cake...only ever thought of others...

**MIKE:**He was a...good man...

**FAN:**Yeah, he was...

**MIKE:**(_To Claire_) You must hate me...

**CLAIRE:**No...never. I'm just...happy that he helped an innocent man and...that he...done a good course...

**FRITZ:**Me and mom always believed you to be innocent...

**MIKE:**I...I know...and I thank him every day...

**FAN:**I'm sorry...if I was a little-

**MIKE:**Please, don't ever be sorry...

The whole room had a feel good factor about it but then was quickly ruined by Freddy running in.

**FREDDY:**Guys, I don't mean to ruin the occasion but another police car pulled up!

**FAN:**Oh shit! It's gotta be Fone!

**MIKE:**Fone, is he looking for you?

**FAN:**Yes, Claire and Charles too...he's mental. He wants to kill us and you guys.

**BONNIE:**What for?

**FAN:**He's working for Guy Kanes! The cocksucker was paid a lot of money by Guy...if all went wrong, Fone gave his promise to kill us...and you guys.

**MIKE:**What?

**FAN:**I'm sorry...there was no other place to go...

**MIKE:**Don't worry, it's alright...

**FOXY:**I'll sort this person out!

**MIKE:**Okay.

Foxy left the room and went to proceeded to go outside. Just then Vixen came in.

**VIXEN:**What's going on? Where is my Foxy going?

**MIKE:**It's okay, Vixen, he's just going outside to see who this guest is.

**FAN:**Don't underestimate this guy, he's a psycho...

**MIKE:**Right...Chica, take Claire and Fritz to the basement...Vixen, go with them...protect them.

**VIXEN:**Right.

**CHICA:**I don't need protecting...

**MIKE:**I know...(_Feels the bump_) but someone else does...(Smiles)

**CHICA:**(_Sad_) Of course...how could I be so stupid...

**MIKE:**Don't worry about it...Freddy, Bonnie...we'll be ready in the main room.

**FAN:**What about me?

**MIKE:**You better stay here...

**FAN:**No, I wanna help...this guy is crazy, he's a bent cop gone mad!

**MIKE:**Look, I know you want to help but...I...I can't have another human being, a good one for the matter...killed...I just...I just...can't...

**FAN:**(_Nods_) Okay...okay but if anything happens...I'm stepping in!

**MIKE:**Fine. (_Leaves the room but comes back with Fan's gun and gives it to him_) Here.

**FAN:**(_Looks at his gun and takes it_) Thank you.

Mike just smiles back at Fan...they all do what their suppose to do.

Roughly five minutes later.

Vixen opens the trap door to the basement: Chica, Claire and Fritz walk down the wooden steps and Vixen follows...Chica finds a light and turns it on. Meanwhile Mike, Freddy and Bonnie were looking outside the windows...it was slowly getting dark but still bright enough to see what was going on. Mike could just see a police car, not actually that far from the window...but he couldn't see any activity.

**MIKE:**Crap, I can't see anything!

**BONNIE:**Where's Fox?

**MIKE:**He's been gone for a while...

**BONNIE:**God,not again...what if somethings happened to him...

**MIKE:**Let's not make any assum-

**FREDDY:**Wait! I see him!

Mike goes over to the window where Freddy was looking, as does Bonnie. They see Foxy...but he has a strange wry smile across his face and was walking slowly, yet calmly to the cabin.

**FREDDY:**He seems...a little...off...

**MIKE:** Is he hurt?

**FREDDY:**I'm...not sure, I can't tell...

**MIKE:**Open the door for him Bonnie.

**BONNIE:**Okay.

Bonnie goes over to the door, she was about to twist the door knob but then the door was ripped off it's hinges and slammed into Bonnie, the weight of the door knocking her down and pretty much out.

**MIKE:**The fuck...?

Foxy's eyes were black...he was drooling oil from his mouth and he smiled a toothy smile. Mike backed away slightly...Freddy did the same but Foxy looked at Freddy and went for him...Freddy didn't get a chance to react and Foxy pounced on him, pushing him to the ground. Freddy moaned but gritted his teeth.

**FREDDY:**Foxy? What the hell has come over you?

**FOXY:**New...Life...

Mike then grabbed Foxy in a choke hold and tried to pull him off but then Foxy grabbed hold of Mike's head and flipped him over, the amazing strength threw Mike across the room. Freddy saw his chance and punched Foxy across the face.

**FREDDY:**SNAP OUT OF IT!

Freddy went for the punch again but Foxy caught Freddy's fist in his mouth, Freddy gasped and Foxy chomped down on Freddy's hand, cracking the plastic and ripping the wire work...Freddy screamed as his hand was being ripped to shreds.

**FOXY:**Are you ready, Freddy...to die!

Foxy pulled back his hook hand...Freddy gasped even more through his pain and the sight of what Foxy was going to do...the hook hand raised.

**FREDDY:**FOXY...NO, PLEASE! I'M YOUR FRIEND!

Foxy didn't listen to these words and smashed Freddy's face in with ease, like squeezing an empty coke can, Freddy's face cracked and the head smashed by the strong impact...oil splashed everywhere...Freddy twitched a little before his body became lifeless...to be on the save side, Foxy don another forceful punch, double tapping. Freddy was no more...

Mike looked up and saw what had happened to Freddy.

**MIKE:**FREDDY!

Foxy turned to face Mike and smiled even more and in a flash Foxy ran and pounced on Mike...Mike tried to use all his strength to push Foxy off...but it was no use...

**MIKE:**F-Foxy...what...what are you...why...are you doing this?

**FOXY:**Foxy is DEAD, you fuck!

**MIKE:**W-What...?

**FOXY:**It's me, Mr Schmidt! (_Smiles_) It's...me

…

**FOXY?:** Guess whooooo?

**MIKE:** No…no…it can't be…

**FOXY?:** It is, Mr Schmidt, it is!

**MIKE:** Guy…K-Kanes…?

**GUY:** Correct! We have a winner!

**MIKE:** What are you done to…Foxy? How are you…?

**GUY:** I'm just…a new and improved Foxy…he is the one with strength!

**MIKE:** But…

**GUY:** I always thought it was that Freddy who was the strongest, being a fat lump and all but no, Foxy is more sleeker, faster…stronger and…I can feel him inside! I can feel his soul…

**MIKE:** (_Puzzled but has a little hope_) FOXY! IF YOUR IN THERE, TRY AN-

Guy punched Mike across the face, stopping him from talking any further…Mike was dazed from this impact…Guy punched Mike again…a left and a right hook…Mike felt the pain come across his face, he winced and then Guy gripped Mike's throat, tighten his grasp.

**GUY:** That stupid fox can't hear you! He is weak! I'M IN CONTROL NOW!

**MIKE:** (_Coughs_) Ho…how…?

**GUY:** You have friends that help you, don't you, Mr Schmidt, yes…your stupid friends, well I have a greedy bent copper who helps me…show him cash and then he's your bitch! Always know where to get help, Mr Schmidt…because...I see once again your friends have ran away again…I can't see them anywhere…(_Looks at Freddy_) Oh, poor old Freddy…

**MIKE:** You…bastard!

**GUY:** (_Looks over to Bonnie_) Ah…what have we here…that blue bunny bitch! The same bitch who…stuffed me with a bomb! Time to settle this matter with her!

**MIKE:** Don't you-

Mike again is interrupted by Guy's punching, this force more painful than the last.

**GUY:** What's that, Mr Schmidt? Don't touch her? Sure…whatever you say…

Bonnie managed to punched the ripped hinge door off her, though it wasn't has heavy as she thought, it still took most of her strength to push it off, considering the door slammed on top of her…she panted through her own strength…but this made her a little weaker…she pushed herself up, now on her hands and knees…a head was throbbing…and the pain almost numbing her whole body…she took a deep breath and turned to look at Foxy and Mike…by this point, Foxy was pulling something from his belt, though she couldn't see what it was…

**BONNIE:** What the…? F-Foxy…?

Just then, something brown caught her eye…she turned her head to see this object probly, her sight was now focus…but her eyes grew wide and she gasped…Freddy's face was smashed in…and oil was leaking everywhere from his head…he was lifeless…dead…Bonnie screamed his name!

**BONNIE:** FREDDY?! OH MY GOD…SWEETHEART!

Guy pulled a sword that was around his/Foxy's waist from a holster on his belt.

**GUY:** Ah, yes!

Bonnie got up quick, ignoring the pain that covered her, she ran towards the body of Freddy.

**MIKE:** BONNIE, WAIT! DON'T MOVE!

Mike was punched again and Guy twisted his/Foxy's body and chucked the sword with some strong force and pace…it flew across the room and impacted into the running Bonnie, slicing through her head…the plastic cracked and somehow dented through her endo-skull…Bonnie was stopped in her tracks…she whimpered, not sure what was going on…for a few seconds she was confused…her eye sight fading fast…she wobbled, taking a few steps back, it was like she was trying to balance but gravity got the best of her as she fell over towards…face planting the floor and cracking the front of her face…she fell next to Freddy, her arm wrapping around his lifeless chest…Guy analysed this…it was like they were sleeping together peacefully…Bonnie twitched as oil was dripping from the sword impact…the sword was firmly stuck in Bonnie's head…

**GUY:** Aww…so cute.

Mike's eyes fluttered and Guy noticed this…again he punched Mike straight on, cracking his black nose…Mike whimpered again. Guy figured Mike was to weak to get up, so he went over to the bodies of Freddy and Bonnie…he stared at them smiling, a job well done. He then put one foot on Bonnie's head and grabbed the sword…he pulled it, using his feet to push on the head…the oil ease the sword making it greasy and easy to pull out…the sword was like a plug as oil flowed everywhere. Guy looked at the sword…it was amazing craftsmanship…it was actually real and could cause great damage, of course the evidence was in front of him…he then looked at Mike who was slowly recovering…then back at the sword…he smiled.

Guy jumped towards Mike and dragged him to one side of the room…Mike was getting his strength back but before he could react, Guy picked him up with ease, slammed him against the wall and pierced the sword through his chest, coming out of the other side and into the wall. Mike screamed, the loudest he's ever screamed…Guy took it all in and watched Mike suffer, he stepped back…letting go of any slack Mike had and just let him hang on the wall…Mike felt the blade slice him…the blade cutting through the plastic.

**GUY:** You know something, Mr Schmidt? I love it when children scream…I love it when they cry…but you, Mr Schmidt…must be the only adult I adore who screams…because…your pain is so real…oh, it's beautiful. If my father was here right now, he'd have a hard-on right now…he'd be so proud of me…

**MIKE:** Fuck…you!…Fucking…s-sicko…

**GUY:** Your vocabulary hasn't improved much, has it? Let me teach you…(_Grabs the swords handle and twists it. Mike yelps in pain_) Hurts does it? Not as much as it hurts when you find out your father and brother are dead!

**MIKE:** (_Through gritted teeth and pain_) You…d-don't…f-feeeel…

**GUY:** But I do now…now I have Foxy's soul in control…and I can use it for myself…and it hurts me, it hurts me to know my father and brother are DEAD!

**MIKE:** It's…the…l-least you…f-fucking…deserve…

Guy grits his teeth in anger and twists the sword again and Mike screams again but thye sword doesn't move much as it's impacted in the wall…but Mike couldn't certainly feel small movements within his chest.

**GUY:** Your friends are still here…I know they are…where are they?

**MIKE:** Why…w-would you think I'll tell…y-you…?

**GUY:** Honestly, it doesn't matter if you don't…because I'll look for myself and I suspect your little yellow duck is heavily pregnant? Would be such a shame to rip the little shit out of her!

**MIKE:** Don't-you-…

**GUY:** (_Sarcastically_) Yeah, yeah…"don't touch her" bullshit! Nothing you can do about it anyway!

Mike suddenly see's something from the edge of his eye, looking at something that was next to him on the wall…enough so Guy wouldn't noticed, Mike then started laughing…this surprised Guy slightly, not expecting this kind of a reaction but was on his toes in case it was a trick.

**GUY:** Something amuses you, does it? Does the idea of that yellow whore having an abortion amuse you?

**MIKE:** (_Laughing stops…almost sorrow_) I…give up…

**GUY:** Do you now…?

**MIKE:** Yes…I'm tired, Guy…

**GUY:** Hmm…

**MIKE:** I'm tired of all this…revenge bullcrap, Guy…I'm so…fucking tired…how much longer can this go on for, Guy, huh? Until I'm dead…huh? What then? What then, Guy?

**GUY:** It doesn't matter…I will carry on. The world would be a better place without you…or your friends! So, you give up, huh?

**MIKE:** (_Nods slowly_) Yes…just…k-kill me…

**GUY:** What are you playing at?

**MIKE:** I'm not playing…I don't want to…I just want to…end it now, please…no more suffering…

**GUY:** What if I want you to suffer…?

**MIKE:** I'll…tell you where my fr-friends are…but first…I've got to know…

**GUY:** Ah…here's the catch!

**MIKE:** How…did you become…Foxy…?

**GUY:** (_Smiles_) It's like I said before, Mr Schmidt…I have friends to help me as well…

….

**Going back about 10 minutes.**

A second police car pulls up, not far from the wooden cabin. Inside was Officer Fone and another policeman. Officer Fone was in frustrated agony, he was wrapping layers of bandages around his bullet hole hand, blood slightly drying around his wound and some soaking through the bandages…he cursed as he felt a twinch and uncomfortable pain from his hand. The policeman just watched him, a little worried.

**FONE:** Pass me the fucking tape!

The policeman grabbed the tape from the side of the door and passed it to Fone, who snatched it off him. He bit into the tape to pull the amount he wanted…it was hard work using one hand…eventually he managed to wrap the tape around the bandaged hand, so it was secure. Fone took deep breaths…and sighed angrily.

**POLICEMAN:** Sir…you should get that looked at…

**FONE:** Shut the fuck up, I'm fine, okay, I'm fine…

**POLICEMAN:** (_Looks out the window_) Where are we, sir…?

**FONE:** Look, just shut up and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. There are…"things" in there!

**POLICEMAN:** (_Puzzled_) What things…?

**FONE:** I said, keep a look out!

Just then something caught Fone's eye and saw a dog-like creature open the door and walk out…the door slowly closing behind him…it was a shadow at first made by the lights coming from inside but it was hard to get a descriptive look…except for one feature and that was the hook hand.

**FONE:** Okay…go out and get him!

**POLICEMAN:** Sir…?

**FONE:** Are you death? I said go and get him!

**POLICEMAN:** But I don't understand what he's done…if you could tell me-

**FONE:** (_Points his muddy gun at the officer_) GOD DAMN IT! DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF! GO AND ARREST HIM OR FUCKING SHOOT HIM IF THAT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER!

The policeman back off by Fone's outburst, he nodded and complied with the order, he slowly got out of the car…he looked at this shadow creature, who just stood there...and then back at Fone…hoping to get some comfort of support from Fone. Fone was indicated at the figure through gritted teeth. The officer was scared and pulled out his gun from the holster, he pulled back the trigger and pointed the live gun at the creature.

**POLICEMAN:** Uh…p-police! Hands up!

The creature did nothing, though it sounded like he was almost laughing. The policeman was shaking, worried his gun would go off with the slightest of touches, he gripped the gun tighter.

**POLICEMAN:** Your…uh…y-you're under a-arrest…s-so…hands up! And we'll d-do this….quietly and…e-easy…

Just then the creature pounced on the policeman, knocking his gun out of his hand with ease and pushing him to the ground. The policeman screamed and official Fone got out of the car, quickly screwing on a silencer on the end of his gun and then pointing it at the creature…a clear head shot. The creature raised his hook…

***BANG***

The creature was pushed back by the bullet…Fone walked forward, the policeman crawled back on the wet grassy ground…Fone and the policeman could see the creature clearly now from the light from the cabin…it was a Fox…a…robot fox…

The policeman screamed at the sight of this. Fone didn't hesitate and put another bullet in to the Fox's chest…the fox whimpered in pain…

**FOXY:** AHHHrrr…

**POLICEMAN:** It t-talks…oh my God, it talks…

**FONE:** Yes, I know!

Fone was about to take another shot but noticed the bullet hole in the Fox's head…how was this thing still alive? Of course…it wasn't exactly human. Foxy tried to get up, but his left side seemed to have been damaged and fell back into the floor…Fone kept his gun rasied. The policeman got up was in to much shock to actually move anywhere.

**FONE:** Hello Foxy!

**FOXY:** (_Glitching slightly_) Yeeeeee k-k-kno-know…m-m-meeee…?

**FONE:** (_Nodding_) Yes…

**FOXY:** (_Gritted teeth_) And…y-y-yeee-yeee mus-must…b-bee theee…F-Fone g-guy…

**FONE:** Very good…

**FOXY:** Fan…F-F-Faann…warn…w-warned us…abooouutt y-you…

**FONE:** Ah, he's here is he? I thought as much…

**POLICEMAN:** Oh my God…oh my fucking God! It knows you…(_Points and looks at Fone_) IT FUCKING KNOWS YOU? HOW? WHY DOES IT-..?

The policeman never finished his sentence as a bullet ripped through his head, skull and brain…and coming out of the other side, blood and flesh bits of brain splatted over some tree trunks and growing wildlife plants around him…his body wobble until flopping awkwardly into the wet ground…Foxy opened his eyes and saw the now-lifeless policeman fall over…and looked towards Fone, his gun producing smoke…he lowered his gun and then looked at Foxy and smiled.

**FONE:** Don't worry…I'll make sure his family are informed about Mike Schmidt killing him and that he has a state funeral. I'll have everything covered.

**FOXY:** Ye…s-scum…

**FONE:** Speak for yourself!

Fone walks closer to Foxy, who tries to swipe him with his hook hand but his head was badly damaged and couldn't move one side of his body…Fone made note of this and walked around to Foxy's weaker side and then walking behind him.

**FOXY:** Ye…c-coward! Ye…seadog…seaweed…f-fuck!

**FONE:** I'm…no…coward! Not with the things I've seen!

Fone pulls something out of his pocket, it was a chip…he kneeled down to Foxy…who could hear him but his lashes were weak and Fone could easily dodge them. He grabs Foxy's head who tried to resist but it was no use. Fone found a small opening on Foxy's head, he flipped it open and saw a USB connection of some sort…Fone smiled, Foxy jerked and tried to shake him off but strangely Fone was too strong for him…or Foxy was to weak. The connection had no other chip in the head and Fone felt uneasy about it…but his feelings about it were long gone as she shoved the chip into the Fox's head.

**FONE:** (_Whispers to Foxy_) The strongest animatronic will now be the vessel of GUY KANES!

**FOXY:** (_Feeling some…change?_) NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The voice was distorted and very glitchly, static flew from Foxy…he lashed out, and his arms waving everywhere like he was fighting someone invisible…Fone backed away as Guy's feet got feelings back, as he stood, his hands over his face…his eyes glowed yellow…then slowly turning white…and then…purple! Foxy felt like he was leaving his body…but his soul was just merely pushed back and lost control of his body…Guy had over taken his body…

**GUY:** AHHHHH YEEESSSSS! **FOXY:** S-S-SCUMBAG…F-FUUUCK! **GUY:** THIS BODY! **FOXY:** NOOO**! GUY:** YOUR WEAK, FOX! SUCH A WEAK FOX! **FOXY:** YOOUUUU'LL DIE FOR…THIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Just then Foxy or rather Guy in Foxy's body, fell to the ground. His fists clenched and punched the ground, doing this several times…he grunted and growled each time he impacted the ground…and then…he just stopped…taking deep breaths…his face shot up, he gasped…but then smiled his eyes slowly turning purple…he chuckled and got himself up. He laughed hysterically as he could feel the body he was surrounded in, moving his arms and clenching and unclenching his hands…he stood on his feet, looked at the sky, stretching his arms out and letting out a huge scream…it was any wonder how Mike and his friends couldn't hear this. Guy then took deep breaths again, panting wildly and looked at his hand and the other with a hook.

**GUY:** Strong…agile…quick and…me…I'm BACK!

**FONE:** (_Relieved_) Jesus…I didn't think it would work.

**GUY:** (_Looks at Fone, angrily_) So…what has happened to our Mike?

**FONE:** You mean…Mr Schmidt?

**GUY:** Of course fucking Mr Schmidt! Who do you think I was talking about? I'm assuming he killed me…

**FONE:** Twice…as a matter of fact…

**GUY:** Twice? TWICE? How…?

**FONE:** Honestly, I thought you gave me the only copy of yourself…but…somehow Freddy Fazbear Junior made a prototype of you, it…contained your memories…do you…do you not remember anything…?

**GUY:** Obviously not…

**FONE:** Right. You interviewed Mr Schmidt but you was killed by an explosion…apparently in Mr Schmidt's report…you were killed by a blue female bunny…

**GUY:** What…?

**FONE:** Yes…an animatronic…

**GUY:** There…are others?

**FONE:** Yes…one of them you have taken over…

**GUY:** Yes, I'm aware of that…Foxy…so weak! So, what happened to me the second time?

**FONE:** Well…you…became a…golden bunny yourself in a new attraction, you were called Springtrap…

**GUY:** Springtrap? Ah, a rabbit trap name. Hmm…quite fitting…

**FONE:** Yes…you sent Mike to prison but after three years he escaped…

**GUY:** Escaped? Why the fuck didn't you kill him…I said if anything happened to me, then I'd leave you to finish the fucking job!

**FONE:** Well…you told me not to…you wanted him to…suffer…

**GUY:** (_Smiles a little_) Hmm, that is something I'd probably do…and then what happened?

**FONE:** He was helped by Chris Cake…

**GUY:** The…rookie reporter?

**FONE:** That's right…but you killed him!

**GUY:** GOOD!

**FONE:** And…somehow…Mike has become a…w-well, you know…

**GUY:** A…animatronic…?

**FONE:** Yes.

**GUY:** Interesting…

**FONE:** He's in there, so my sources tell me.

**GUY:** And what sources is that?

**FONE:** A letter…from his…well, I guess his girlfriend…who's…a-also an animatronic…sent to him while he was in prison…

**GUY:** That…duck he is fucking…I…remember now…and that blue bunny bitch shoved a bomb in my mouth…most likely pregnant again…that dirty whore…

**FONE:** You said you want to erase all evidence of Mike Schmidt…and rev-

**GUY:** REVENGE FOR MY FATHER AND BROTHER!

**FONE:** Y-Yes…

**GUY:** That shouldn't be too hard…

**FONE:** Beware…they have a cop on their side…officer Fan.

**PRESENT TIME**

**GUY:** And so you see, Mr Schmidt…not only am I still regarding my revenge of my father and brother but the fact that you've KILLED ME TWICE…pisses me off even more!

**MIKE:** And..i-it…felt…good, every time…y-you d-died…

**GUY:** (_Long pause and just stares at Mike_) I'm going to kill you now, Mr Schmidt…and then I will fuck up your…duck's baby and HER!

_TIME LAPSE. GOING BACK ROUGHLY 10 MINUTES!_

Chica, Vixen, Claire and Fritz wait anxiously for everything to be over. Fritz was hugging his mother who also wrapped him in a hug like a mother would when protecting her child. Vixen was standing on the stairs, the trapdoor above her, trying to listen out for anything…Chica was sitting down on some dusty boxes…her foot was taping violently, worried what was going on above them.

**CHICA:** I can't be here…Mike needs me…

**VIXEN:** It's safer down here, Chica…

**CHICA:** But what if something happens?

**VIXEN:** Well, Mike's been through worse…he'll be alright…

**FRITZ:** (_Smiles_) Yes, Chica…Mike will be fine.

Chica smiles from the comfort words by Charles but still, she never liked being away from Mike to long, it wasn't the fact that she's clingy; it's the fact that she…may never see him again if anything does go wrong. Just then, they could hear some shouting…and some…banging, it was muffled but it must've been loud for it to reach the basement. Chica stood up but felt a pain in her back…moving to quick while pregnant was starting to become a toll on her. Vixen decided to open the trapdoor and have a peak…he then noticed some feet walking passed…polished black shoes and navy trousers…she looked up to get a clear look, it was officer Fan, holding his gun against his chest and at a stance as if ready to pounce. He was walking towards the door.

**VIXEN:** (_Whispering_) Hey…hey…?

Fan looked around to see where the voice was coming from, he then noticed Vixen's white and pink snout sticking out of the trap door, he bit his lip and kneeled down to the trap-door.

**VIXEN:** What are you doing?

**FAN:** I heard screaming…

**VIXEN:** From who…?

**FAN:** That…bear, I think…

**VIXEN:** Oh no, Freddy…?

**FAN:** And it…sounds like…Foxy's back…but...his voice is a little…off

**VIXEN:** Oh, my Foxy!

**CHICA:** (_From below the basement_) What's going on?

**VIXEN:** Chica, please wait here!

**CHICA:** No, no…wait!

Vixen climbed from the trap door and closed it. Vixen quietly walked with Fan towards the door…it wasn't closed. Just then…

**BONNIE:** (_Other side of the door_) FREDDY!? OH MY GOD…SWEETHEART!

**GUY:** (_Other side of the door_) Ah, yes!

**MIKE:** (_Other side of the door_) BONNIE, WAIT! DON'T MOVE!

Fan and Vixen couldn't exactly see what was going on but heard a metallic thud and a "ack" from Bonnie's vocals…and other bang as if a body fell down.

**VIXEN:** Oh God…what's happening…

**FAN:** (_Finger to lips_) Ssssh! Let me check…the doors slightly open…

They could hear more talking, Fan was about to push the door but a loud bang against the wall startled him and Vixen who backed away, this almost making him drop his gun but he got back to grips and took a deep breath…they both heard Mike moaned…as it sounded like he was in pain. More talking continued…Fan started to sweat, unsure what was going on beyond that door…Vixen was behind him, trying to listen in…Fan pushed the door ever so slightly and almost gasped as he saw a black panther impaled against a wall…a sword cut right through him on the chest…it was Mike and he was in big trouble.

**FAN:** (_Whispers to himself_) Oh shit…

Mike's eyes slowly averted towards Fan, Mike's eyes raised a little but Fan but his finger against his lips against, doing a silent "sshh-ing"…Mike started to laugh…Fan figured Mike was laughing to confuse whoever was doing this to them…Fan took deep breaths…his finger on the trigger…he was ready to kick the door in…He nodded to Vixen…she growled…she was ready as well…to take on what was on the other side.

….

**GUY:**(_Long pause and just stares at Mike_) I'm going to kill you now, Mr Schmidt…and then I will fuck up your…duck's baby and HER!

Just then the door slammed opened next to Mike and Fan entered, pointing his gun all over the place until his eyes met the figure. He clocked the gun.

**FAN:**FREEZE!

Vixen entered after him, jumping over Fan with ease and went straight towards the figure threatening Mike, she bumped the stranger with complete ease, sending it to the ground. The figure slammed hard on the ground. Fan saw that Vixen was in control and turned to look at Mike, he cringed at the sight of the sword stuck in Mike's chest.

**FAN:**Oh Jesus...

**MIKE:**No...n-no, it's alright...it...i-it's noo-not that bad...

Fan put his gun away and proceeded to try and pull the sword out of Mike. Mike gritted his teeth and nodded at Fan indicating him to pull the sword. Fan gripped the handle and pulled it with all his might...Mike felt the blade move and let out a painful scream...the sword didn't even budge. Meanwhile...Vixen gripped the strangers throat as was about to slash it's face but then her eyes focus on the creature and gasped at the horror of what she saw...it was her beloved...Foxy the pirate fox, staring blankly at her...Vixen loosened her grip...and lowered her claws.

**VIXEN:**F...Foxy...?

Foxy/Guy took the opportunity to get one back on her and he punched her in the chest, winding her and then planted a punch across her face...she was resistant but pain was forming around her...she was still on the top, now confused what was going on.

**VIXEN:**FOXY? What...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Foxy pulled back his hook hand and brought it down on her shoulder, impacting easily through her plastic layers, oil started to flow out and Vixen let out a gritted moan...her shoulder was hooked on Foxy's hand, Foxy pulled Vixen towards him but slamming her face on the wooden flooring...her snout cracked. Foxy pushed her off, he rolled away and then quickly climbed on top of her.

Fan was trying his best but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't budge the sword, it was stuck good into the wall and Mike.

**MIKE:**Re-really...st-starting to...h-hurt now...

**FAN:**I'm trying!

Fan made another yank, he pulled and pulled...he even tried twisting the sword but this didn't help matters much. Mike whimpered...Fan yelled in frustration.

**FAN:**FUCK!

**MIKE:**Just...ju-just leave it...

**FAN:**FUCK THIS SHIT!

**MIKE:**H-help...Vixen!

**FAN:** Hang on!

**MIKE:** No-not fucking...f-funny...

Fan then squeezed his arms through Mike and the wall, to wrap his arm around Mike's waist. He then pulled Mike, who slightly slid on the sword. The idea being that Mike's weight on one side of the sword could fall out.

**MIKE:**AAHHHHH SHIT!

**FAN:**Just...a bit more...

**MIKE:**Fucking hurts!

**FAN:**One more!

Fan pushed Mike again, just then sword came off the wall, as it could no longer take Mike's weight. Mike landed awkwardly on the floor, the sword still embedded in his chest went further in as he smacked the floor. Oil was making a pool around Mike. Fan knelled down and tried to pull the sword out...again.

Vixen couldn't believe what was she was seeing...her boyfriend in front of her, was he the one harming Mike and the others...she didn't want to believe it. Foxy was on top of her, smiling mischievously. His hook hand now above her eyes.

**VIXEN:**Foxy? Foxy...what is wrong with you?

**GUY:**There is NO FOXY!

Guy then slammed the hook hand into Vixen's eye, it cracked easily, sparks flew...her eye glitched, she screamed...trying to push Foxy off her but Guy was to strong. Guy yanked at the eye...the white ball ripped and the wires still connected from the now empty socket...Guy put it in his other hand and simply crushed it. Vixen started to cry...oil was seeping down her cheeks.

**GUY:**Your Foxy is no more! I'm in control now!

**VIXEN:**G...Guy...?

**GUY:**You bet!

**VIXEN:**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FOXY?

**GUY:**I've just simply...replaced him, that's all. Something that won't be happening to you! Your just scrap now!

Vixen then manages to head butt Guy, this backed him off and made him a little dazed but not by much. Vixen then grabbed Foxy's head and brought it close to hers...she started to whimper some more.

**VIXEN:**(_Sad_) Foxy...if you can hear me! Come back! Come b-back to...to me...

**GUY:**It's no use!

**VIXEN:**P-Please...

**GUY:**HE'S GONE!

**VIXEN:**Please...m-my strong...r-red fox...please...

**GUY:**HE'S WEAK! IT'S ONLY ME! ME! I WILL-...

Just then Guy shot up, his head shaking...his voice glitching between Foxy's and Guy's. Mike and Fan looked on in awe of horror and worry. The sword still stuck in Mike, it was lodged stuck. Fan tucked under Mike's arm and tried to help him up but Mike was mighty heavy and a lot hard than pushing.

Foxy then started to scream, he rolled off Vixen who crawled back...she looked on with one eye...her mouth quivering and scared what was going on to her one true love. Guy/Foxy was spasming out, his head in his hands, thrusting violently on the floor, the screaming like a dying digital person...Foxy punched the flooring...Fan pulled his gun out and pointed it at Foxy, just in case.

Vixen didn't move from her spot...

**GUY:**NOOOO! **FOXY:**DON'TY-YYYEEEEE T-TOUCH M-M-MMYYY LASSSSS!

Foxy then ran as quickly as he could and slammed into the wall, though it seemed to be the wall getting the beating and was damaged more then Foxy.

**GUY:**HOW HAVE YOU-...? **FOXY:**S-STRONG WIL-WILLED... **GUY:**NOOO! T-THIS CCAAAAN'T B-BB-BEEEE.

_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

Then silence...but Foxy was still twitching and glitching, his arms seemed to have lost function. He looked over to Vixen...and walked towards her, taking huge steps and some backing off, like he was struggling to walk. Vixen ran towards him...Foxy looked into her eyes...he smiled, but then growled, he shook his head...he growled again...but smiled towards Vixen.

**FOXY:**I be...loooo-looosing...c-con-controoll...

**VIXEN:**No, Foxy...d-don't give up...

**FOXY:**(_Looks at her socket-less eye_) Look...w-what h-he...did...

**VIXEN:**I'm fine...Foxy...it's...it's you I'm worried about. You!

**FOXY:**He...w-will...be g-gone...**GUY:**NOO! I W-WOOOO-WON'T!

Guy then grabs Vixen's hands and grips then tightly, she tried to get away from his grasps but it was no use...then his anger fades again...the grip loosening, this time she knew it was Foxy...

**FOXY:**L-Lass...k-kill me...

**VIXEN:**What...?

**FOXY:**Killl...m-meee...

**VIXEN:**No...(_Shakes her head_) No...

**FOXY:**It's the o-ooooon-only w-way...

**VIXEN:**NO!

**FOXY:**He'll t-take over...m-meeee...he's t-too strong...

**VIXEN:**There must be another way? I...don't want to lose you...

**FOXY:**Y-Yee...n-never lose mmeee, l-lassssssiee...n-never loooose me...I-I'm...I'm right h-here...I be...reeeeee-ready for...peee-peaaacccccc-ppeeeace...

He then puts his hand over her chest where a heart would be...she sniffles as oil drips from her eyes and starts shaking.

**FOXY:**P-Pull...t-the ch-chi- **GUY:**NO! DON'T TOOOCH IT, BITCH B-BITCCCCHHHHH! **FOXY:**THE CHI-CHIP, MY BEAUTIFUL VIXEN, THE-THE CHIII-IIIIPP, THE CHIP! (_Vixen see's the hatch in Foxy's head, she bites her lips_) **GUY:**HEEEE-HEEEE'LL DIIIIEEEE TOOOO! YOUR FUCKING RED FOOOOO-OOOX WILL DIE WITH MMMEEEEEE! HIS SOUL IS J-JUST...DAAAA-DATA N-NOW! **FOXY:**KKKIIIIILLLLL MMMMMEEEEEEEEEE! KILLL US BOTH!

Vixen nods, she quickly opens the hatch and the yanks the the chip out of the fox's head.

**GUY:**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo...

**FOXY:**Frrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Just then, the power in Foxy stops and he limps into Vixen's arms. He was lifeless...Vixen just stared at him, and shook him a little, as if she were only sleeping, waiting to be woken up...it was not the case. Vixen sniffed and then let out a loud sad yelp...a sound of defeat...a sound of sadness...a sound of loss.

Fan lowered his gun and bowed his head in sadness. It was over...? Mike managed to walk on his hind legs, even though he still had that fucking sword impaled into him...the pain was more numbing than anything. He limped over to Vixen, who by this time had fallen on her knees and cried wildly and sadly, craddling Foxy in her arms...he was gone...she still had the chip in her hand. Mike then knelled down to her...he gasped in pain and probably looked a right state but he tried to comfort Vixen...it was going to be hard...not to mention how to tell the news to the others that Freddy and Bonnie were also dead...Mike knew this time...he couldn't bring them back...no blue prints exist nor the parts...they were long gone. Vixen then cried into Mike's shoulders. Mike winced in pain when she did but didn't half mind.

**MIKE:**(_A little weak_) Fan...

**FAN:**Yes, Mike...

**MIKE:**Tell...tell the others it's...it's over but...(_Trails off_)

**FAN:**I...understand.

Fan leaves the room. Mike sighs sadly and frustratingly, he clenches his fist and tears come rolling out.

Vixen lifted her head and looked straight at Mike...she then looked at her hand holding the chip, it was still intact. She showed it to make, who just snatched it off her...she knew he didn't mean to snatch but this...thing contained an enemy...Mike closed his eyes pushing more tears out and then squeezed the chip in his hand.

**MIKE:**I...I can't...bring them back...t-this time...(_He then opens his hands to look at the chip_) We'll destroy Guy Kanes once and for fucking all! This...is the end!

Vixen nods and smiles weakly.

Just then Mike heard a bang, this startled him as white bits of plastic exploded on him and oil splashed across his face. He looked to see Vixen had a blank expression on her...smoke coming from a hole on her forehead...her eyes went blank too...then she limped. Mike's eyes and mouth were wide open in shock, he back off...he got up, the pain coming back to him as he twinged the sword while moving...he turned around and saw Fone...at the front door...smoke coming out of his gun...he had a wicked smile on him.

**FONE:**Excellent. It seems all evidence involving you, Mr black cat Schmidt, is all here...the animaltronics, the last chip of Guy Kanes...Claire and Charles...and that annoying cop, Fan! All here, ready to be destroyed. It's time to put this adsurd story to fucking REST!

….

Fone points the gun at Mike, who looks back at Vixen and closes his eyes…producing tears, how much more of this shit can he go through but this time was worse as there was no way bring them back this time…the loss of his friends and the sword till wedged in his chest was getting unbearable.

**FONE:** So, where are they?

**MIKE:** Who…?

**FONE:** You know who I mean!

**MIKE:** What makes you think I'll tell you? You…k-killed me…friends…

**FONE:** Well boo-hoo! Life goes on! Now tell me, where are the rest?

**MIKE:** There is no fucking rest! You...killed t-them all…

**FONE:** I smell bullshit and that's what it is. I know for a fact there are more of you! Not to mention that the stupid fox mentioning officer Fan, it's obvious he's here! So, TELL ME WHERE IS HE?

**MIKE:** WHY SHOULD I?

**FONE:** Because he is a leak in my pipe…and I must stop that leak!

**MIKE:** What has he ever done to you? Why are you doing this? Why the fuck were you working for Guy?

**FONE:** (_Sigh_) Guy paid me a lot of money…and if he failed then it was up to me to finish the job!

**MIKE:** Which is?

**FONE:** Why, to finish you of course! So he could have his revenge once and for all!

**MIKE:** What's t-this…got to do with Fan?

**FONE:** He got involved! Anyone who gets involved is to be…terminated. Fan, Claire and her son…even Cake was on the list. (_Laughs_) Well, he's scrubbed off!

**MIKE:** Bastard!

**FONE:** Am I really? I'm just getting paid for doing what I was asked for?

**MIKE:** Haven't Claire and Fritz suffered enough? They lost a husband and father…you're not a cop, you're a fucking disgrace!

**FONE:** Disgrace? Don't talk to me about disgrace! Have you seen yourself? Have you actually seen what you look like? Do you think the world would accept who you are if you got exposed? (_Shakes his head_) No, of course not! They'll have you put down…like a stray flea bitten cat. Rather fitting, I must say! It's just easier for everyone if you were just…dead! Now, I won't ask you again after this…where the FUCK ARE THE OTHERS AND WHERE THE FUCK IS OFFICER FAN?

**MIKE:** I'm not telling you anything!

**FONE:** You know, this place isn't that big, I'm sure I'll find them! Although I've just realized you've got the chip of Guy Kanes…I will be needing that back of course…

**MIKE:** (_Clenches his fist, holding the chip_) You want it? Come and ge-

***BANG***

Mike screamed as he felt pain in his hand, it quickly became numb…and then a second shot was fired…again at the hand, ripping through his wrist, the plastic cracked and the oil poured through the wound…his hand snapped, hanging only by the wires, Mike grabbed hold of his hand with the other, still screaming and still holding the chip. Fone sighed frustratingly but then smiled as he walked towards Mike…Mike didn't really notice him getting closer as he was to bust shocked by his almost unattachable hand…Fone kicked Mike in the jaw, his mouth slamming and breaking some teeth from inside the mouth. Fone cursed as his foot was throbbing…maybe kicking a hard plastic animatronic wasn't a good idea, even with the shoes he was wearing…it still shot pain in his foot…but he was pleased with the way Mike was suffering. He kneeled down and grabbed Mike's broken hand…he yanked it and the wires snapped as the sparks flew and short circuited…Mike screamed again…the pain from his hand worse than his jaw…Fone stood up, looking at the clenched ripped-off black hand…he chuckled and then looked at Mike and gruffed another laugh…Mike was producing a pool of oil around his handless arm…and some dripping from his mouth, a lot coming from his chest…he could feel he was getting weaker. Fone then pointed the gun at one of Mike's kneecaps and with no hesitation shot at the plastic joint, ripping through it easily…Mike yelp in pain but much weaker cry this time.

**FONE:** Had enough, Mr Schmidt?

**MIKE:** (_Weak/Glitching…but is laughing?_) Haha…haahaa…

**FONE:** Hmm, I guess this is all amusing, isn't it?

**MIKE:** (_Chuckles_) Why don't you…evil shitheads just f-finish the job, huh? Every time it's been the same…same old shit all the time…

**FONE:** What do you mean?

**MIKE:** I mean…why can't you just…kill me off and be done with it, you a-always have to…d-ddoo do it the harrrrdd way…you always have to make me…s-suffer…haaaa-haven't you learnt anything…y-yet? You'll beeee-be stopped…

**FONE:** It's…too easy to kill you off straight away, Mr Schmidt…I'm just doing what Guy would've wanted me to…and that's to make you suffer!

**MIKE:** Why dddd—dooooon't don't you just taa-take his money and…f-fffuu-fuck off!

**FONE:** I'm a police officer, duty calls when someone needs help!

**MIKE:** Dirty money…

**FONE:** Children's skin is worth a lot…

MIKE: Fuuu-ucking…c-cccuuuu-nnn-cccunt…fucking sick…moooo-mother…fuuucker…just like G-Guy…and his…fuu-fuck up fa-family…

**FONE:** Duck fucker!

**MIKE:** (_Correcting_) CHICKEN!

**FONE:** Doesn't matter! Goodbye Mr Schmidt…your friends are next!

Just then the door slams and Fan straight away shoots at Fone but instead he shoots Mike's hand, the bullet makes the black plastic hand fly out of Fone's hand and almost cracks against the floor. Mike moans but was thankful for Fan stepping in.

**FAN:** Not today, Fone! Put the gun down!

**FONE:** (_A little shock…but keeps his calm_) Hiding with toys, are we?

Chica, Claire and Fritz were standing behind Fan…they gasp at the sight of dead animatronics and complete mess in the room and then at Mike. Chica cries and runs towards Mike, trying to comfort him.

**CHICA:** Oh my God, Mikey!

**MIKE:** Ow, ow…a little…t-tender there…ow!

**CHICA:** We can't keep doing this Mike…all this…death again…it's…j-just too much…

**MIKE:** I know…I-I know…

**CHICA:** (_Crying_) Our friends…dead, Mikey…dead…

**FONE:** (_Slowly moves the gun towards Fan_) You see this, Fan? It's absurd! It's crazy! Robots having feelings…it's not right!

**FAN:** And helping a murderer and child rapist, isn't?

**FONE:** You can't change what is natural, Fan! At least the children are HUMAN!

**FAN:** SICK FUCK!

**FONE:** STAND DOWN, OFFICER!

**FAN:** Beg pardon, sir, but FUCK YOU!

**FONE:** Think what will happen, boy! If you shoot or even kill me, the police force will rip you to shreds! You have nothing on me!

Fan smiles, he quickly yet coolly pulls something from his pocket…it was a tape recorder and it was on, recording every sound and voice. Fone looked on in horror and panic, he started shaking.

**FAN:** Corruption, it doesn't get you anywhere, sir!

**FONE:** Where did you get that?

**FAN:** The police station, we have stacks of them from Guy Kanes "Recorded diaries"…I figured I could use one of them…as you was right, I couldn't prove the shit you did before…but now I can!

**FONE:** No…NO!

**FAN:** You're going down for a long time, sir!

**MIKE:** (_To Chica_) Sweetheart, move! I think their gonna…

**FONE:** No! NO! NOO! I WON'T LET YOU! I WON'T! YOU FUCKING BY-THE-BOOK PRICK!

Fone starts to shoot but Fan quickly moves out the way. Claire and Fritz stay behind the door frame but safe from the flying bullets…Chica pulls Mike up and supports him. Fone backs away shooting at random towards Fan. Fan runs and jumps over a sofa and hides behind it. Fan runs around a table and knocks it over…using it as a shield. Fan takes a deep breath and goes over the sofa and spots Fone behind the table, he shoots a couple of rounds…Fan hides, thus Fone takes his turn…the bullets impact into the sofa and the stuffing flies everywhere, Fan startles at each impact worrying that one bullet could eventually hit him. Fone uses up all this bullets, he curses and shelters back…he takes out the empty chamber and loads up a new full one. Mike and Chica eventually get to a corner…they both cower down with Mike doing all the protecting with his body…

**CHICA:** We…we need to get the sword out of you…

**MIKE:** That…t-that can w-wait…

**FONE:** (_Finishes loading his gun_) Hey, Fan!

**FAN:** Yeah?

**FONE:** Tell me something…

**FAN:** What?

**FONE:** Did you ever tell your "best friend" what you did?

**FAN:** (_Concerned_) What are you…? What are you talking about?

**FONE:** Oh, come on, Fan! Don't give me that bullshit! We all know it, hell the whole fucking precinct knows it…hey, did you tell your robot friends?

**FAN:** I…don't know…what you're…

**FONE:** CUT IT, FAN! CUT THE BULLSHIT! (_To Claire_) Hey, Claire…was he a good fuck, huh? Was he better lover than Chris!

**CLAIRE:** (_Teary_) No…I…

**FAN:** Fuck you, Fone!

**FONE:** And you think I'm twisted!

**MIKE:** (_Hearing this/Towards Fan_) You…and Claire…?

**FRITZ:** Mom, what are they talking about?

**CLAIRE:** I…nothing, honey, he's lying!

**FONE:** Officer Fan and Claire Cake! (_Shakes his head_) Poor Chris…you two having your way while he was alive, cheating on him…are you two still fucking each other while he's DEAD?

**FAN:** IT'S NOT TRUE!

**CLAIRE:** (_To Fone_) YOU LIAR! WHY MAKE SOMETHING UP LIKE THAT?

**FONE:** Denial…horrible feeling because you can't face facts!

**MIKE:** (_To Fan_) You went behind your friends…back…?

**FAN:** He's lying, Mike! I would…I would never do that to my best friend!

**CLAIRE:** It's true! I would never do that to my husband!

**FONE:** Sexually frustrated was we, Claire…you whore dog! At least I would never go behind my friends back like that!

**MIKE:** (_Angry_) How could you two do that? To your…friend? He was good man!

**CHICA:** (Surprised by Mike's reaction) Mike, calm down…please…

**FAN:** Mike, please believe me, Fone is just making this crap up!

**FONE:** You and Claire deserve to die what you did!

**CLAIRE:** You…monster!

Fan screams in anger and starts shooting at the table, each bullet making holes in the table and ripping the sides making it almost smaller. Fan chuckles to himself. Fan's chamber was empty but then was grabbed and was chucked over the sofa, he screamed in confusement and landed on his back…he quickly looked up and saw Mike above him.

**FAN:** Mike, what are you-

**MIKE:** (_Picks Fan up using one hand_) He was your friend!

**FAN:** FOR FUCK SAKE MIKE, HE'S-

**MIKE:** HE WAS YOUR FRIEND!

**CHICA:** MIKEY! STOP IT! HE'S NOT THE ENEMY!

**CLAIRE:** YOU GOT TO BELIEVE US! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO CHRIS! NEVER!

Fone smile and took a deep breath. Mike stared into Fans eyes…and yet, somehow, Mike still couldn't believe what Fan and Claire were saying. He then chucks Fan where Claire was standing…Fan hits the floor and slides towards Claire and Fritz dropping the gun at the same time.

**MIKE:** You two…deserve each other…

**CHICA:** Mike! This isn't you!

**MIKE:** (_To Chica_) He…lied…Chica…he…lied…

Fan then showed himself, rising from the bullet-ridden table and pointed the gun at Mike…Mike saw this and Chica gasped.

**FONE:** Oh Mr Schmidt…your so…fucking gullible! I just made that shit up! And now, you lose! Kill, Schmidt! Die, Schmidt!

**MIKE:** What…NO!-

***BANG***

Silence.

A scream.

And then a long scream.

_I could see Chica screaming…she was hugging my body, she tried lifting me up…I have a…I have a hole in my head…oh God…he…t-tricked me…the bastard….tricked me…HE TRICKED ME! Oh No…Claire, Fritz and Fan…I've put them in danger…oh God, no… and it's all my fault…_

_Wait…why am I moving…why am I flying…?_

_NO! I need to get back! I need to get back to them! STOP IT! STOP PULLING ME! THEY NEED ME! CHICA, HEAR ME! PLEASE HEAR ME! FAN, I'M SORRY…I..I FUCKED UP! OH GOD! WHY AM I FLYING AWAY…take me back…TAKE ME BACK!_

White.

Blank.

Nothing.

_Oh…God…where am I?_

**VOICE:** I'm afraid your…dead, Mr Schmidt….dead.

…

Mike noticed he was human again...and that he was wearing his night guard uniform again but something was concerning him even more. Mike turned around but everything was white...a blank canvas but he could see some shadows coming through the white mist...the more closer they got the more clearer they were starting to become. There was three of them...no, FOUR of them. Mike was started to get worried but a strange and yet somewhat familiar voice told him he was dead...if this was true, then he had let those around him down, at least thats what he thought.

**MIKE:**Who...w-who's there?

**STRANGER:**Don't be afraid Mike, it's okay?

**MIKE:**Is it though? Stop pissing me about, what's going on? I mean...am I...am I really...d-dead...?

**STRANGER:**I'm afraid so, Mike...I'm afraid so.

**MIKE:**Why? Why now?

**STRANGER:**We just want to talk to you.

**MIKE:**But Chica, she's...(_Frowns_) We...?

**STRANGER:**Yes.

All three of the strangers and the person providing a the soft voice of somewhat comfort came into view beyond the white mist. Mike looked in awe and gasped slightly at what he saw...four humans, though they looked really family. The tall man in front was wearing a smart brown suit, white shirt underneath and matching brown trousers, a bow tie around the collar and a black top hat. A female on his left was wearing a blue tank top and fake bunny ears on her purple long hair, along with some blue torn up jeans and quite an innocent bust, and rosy cheeks. On the tall man's right was a slightly younger male, who was wearing a red torn t-shirt and almost baggy grey trousers, it didn't seem to suit by colour but for the young mans attitude it was almost perfect...an eye patch over his eye, a sword attached to his belt and his arms folded...Mike quickly noticed this name looked like Foxy but had no hook as a hand. The last person was standing next to Foxy...a female, who had her arms around him...lovely pink hair, a white t-shirt and pink gym-like trousers...lip stick around her lips.

**FREDDY:**Hello, Mike.

**MIKE:**(_Dumbfound_) What the...? Freddy?

**FREDDY:**That's right, Mike...we're all here. Me, Bonnie, Foxy and Vixen.

**MIKE:**Vixen? But she didn't have a-

**VIXEN:**Soul?

**MIKE:**Well...y-yeah...

**VIXEN:**I was given one, Mikey.

**MIKE:**But...but..how?

**FREDDY:**Though she was more machine than us, she gained a soul through her kindness, spirit and sacrifice...anyone can gain a soul if they earn it...machine or not...

**MIKE:**So...your the souls then? It's really you?

**BONNIE:**Yes, your seeing us what we would look like all grown up but also with the appearance and similarities as the animaltronics, since we've been in those suits for so many years.

**FREDDY:**And as I mentioned before, Mike, our souls grow old...souls never die, they live on.

**MIKE:**But your...dead...now...?

**FREDDY:**In another life, this one, yes...

**MIKE:**And so am I?

**FREDDY:**(_Nods almost sadly_) Yes.

**MIKE:**But why now? I mean, Chica isn't here, so she must still be alive.I've got to get back to her! I can't be here!

**FREDDY:**Which is why we want a quick chat.

**MIKE:**A chat?

**FOXY:**Aye laddie, we're sending ye back!

**MIKE:**You...you are?

**FREDDY:**Mike, you've got something that we no longer have...

**MIKE:**And what's that?

**FREDDY:**A reason to live.

**MIKE:**What? But...wait, you guys have every reason to live...all of you!

**BONNIE:**We're...tired now, Mike...

**FOXY:**Aye, it be time to let the ship sail...

**VIXEN:**It feels like that...our work is done!

**MIKE:**No...no, you can't just give up! Not like that...think of all the things we've been through...and that bastard Fone is still down their terrorizing good people!

**BONNIE:**It's time to let go!

**MIKE:**It's not fair!

**FREDDY:**Mike, we're finally at peace now...we've done all we can! We are sick of dying all the time...it had to end sometime...

**MIKE:**But...I can fix you, I can help you...

**FREDDY:**No, Mike...it's done. It's time to let go. You have a life now...you have a child on the way.

**BONNIE:**He'll need his father.

**VIXEN:**And Chica will need you too...

**MIKE:**So...this is it? After all these years it's...goodbye?

**FOXY:**Aye, laddie.

**FREDDY:**We will live on with you, Mike...we can't thank you enough for what you've done for us.

**MIKE:**I see...I...I do understand...but...it won't be the same without you guys...what will Chica think? I mean, she's been with you guys for God knows how long, pretty much from the start...

**FREDDY:**She will understand.

**MIKE:**It just feels like...it's the end of...everything. You guys are...my best friends...the best friends a human could ever have...well, when I was...but still...

**FREDDY:**It's never the end...just a new chapter...

**FOXY:**Jus' make sure ye kill that Fone guy...and everything will be alright!

**MIKE:**I'll make sure of it!

**FREDDY:**One thing before you go...there is someone who wants to speak with you.

**MIKE:**Uh...okay.

Freddy and the gang move to one side and another shadow appears in the white mist...the figure then appears. Mike gasped, shocked and almost smiles at the person in front of him. The figure smiles back at Mike...black suit, pink tie...a young man.

**CAKE:**Hey, Mike...

**MIKE:**Oh my God, Cake...is that...?

**CAKE:**(_Chuckles_) Yeah, it's me.

**MIKE:**Chris!

Mike walks up to Cake and gives him the biggest hug he's given to anyone. Mike was almost at tears...Cake returns the hug, they then look at each other.

**MIKE:**I can't believe it...

**CAKE:**Believe it...just like I did with you.

**MIKE:**I don't know what to say...

**CAKE:**You don't have to say anything, Mike...I'm just glad your a free man.

**MIKE:**I'm not quite free yet.

**CAKE:**Don't worry, you will be.

**MIKE:**Look...I'm...I'm sorry I didn't-

**CAKE:**Don't you ever be sorry, Mike, it's not your fault...it was never your fault. I knew what I was getting myself in for...and to help you put a stop to Guy Kanes was something I'll never regret...it was just my time.

**MIKE:**But...Claire and Fritz...?

**CAKE:**They already understand...but they know they haven't lost me...because I'll always be with them...forever.

**MIKE:**I'll...tell them that.

**CAKE:**(_Smiles_) I know you will. Listen, Mike...you are strong, you've done more than people know...you always think of others and you'll do anything for them...that's why you are going back...because your life is down there...not here.

**MIKE:**But...what about you?

**CAKE:**I'm at peace now...just like your friends. We're...free.

Mike nods and wipes away a runaway tear rolling down his cheek, he then notices his hands slowly evaporating, looking like see-through...he looks up, worried that he couldn't get the chance to say his goodbyes...but his friends did it for him.

**VIXEN:**Fair well, Mikey...thank you for...giving me a chance to live...thank you for...building me.

**FOXY:**Goodbye, Mikey, me lad...you'll always be me first mate...we had some good ol' times, didn't we...

**BONNIE:**Say hello to Chica for me, Mikey...and thank you for everything...thank you for helping us!

Mike was becoming transparent even more...he smiled weakly at his friends.

**FREDDY:**Don't worry about us, Mike. We'll be fine...we'll be right with you.

Mike nods and then Cake had his turn for the final time.

**CAKE:**Tell my wife and son...that I love them very much and if they ever need me...tell them to look at the stars.

Mike was about to speak but he was sucked away...he kept eye contact on his friends until they disappeared...the white slowly becoming blue...he felt like he was falling...like time was being sped up...he started to feel his fingers becoming tinglingly, the coldness of his body was starting to feel...warm...

The blue surroundings were becoming black as night...and then silence.

**VOICE:**GET DOWN ON THE FUCKING FLOOR!

**FEMALE VOICE:**DON'T PUSH ME!

**VOICE:**GET DOWN, OR YOUR FUCKING CHILD WON'T SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY! I'LL ABORTION THE LITTLE SHIT FOR YOU.

Mike opened his eyes...slowly, his vision coming back and he took in some air but quietly doing not to be heard...he looked on and saw Fan, Claire, Fritz and Chica lined up on the floor, all kneeling down and their hands behind their head. Fritz hugged his mum, she tried hugging back but Fone split them apart, whacking Claire across the face with his gun.

**CHICA:**YOU BASTARD! YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!

**FONE:**You'll be the first to die, since you don't shut up! Mr Bullet will help you with that.

**MIKE:**You...w-won't do such fucking thing...

Everybody and including Fone looked towards Mike, who was slowly getting up. They all looked in shock...Chica cried happily and called out his name but Fone kicked her in the back, she whimpered...and then Mike's eyes went black...and red dots replace his pupils in the sockets.

**MIKE:**DON'T TOUCH HER!

Mike then ran towards Fone at some speed, like a panther would, Fone then pointed his gun at Mike and pulled the trigger...a bullet impacted into Mike's shoulder, he was jerked by it but still he headed towards Fone as if not fazed by the pain that was slowly surrounding his shoulder...and not to mention the sword that was still implanted in him. Fone panicked.

**FONE:**Shit, why can't you JUST FUCKING DIE! DIE SCHMIDT

Fone pretty much empties his chamber, his shots going everywhere...his hand shaking...then Mike roared and jumped towards Fone, who screamed. Mike shoved Fone, making him lose his balance, slamming hard on the wooden floor. Fone tried to move but Mike's weight was to heavy, Mike growled at Fone...who was panic stricken by now...Mike looked at Fone's good hand he was holding the chip in, Mike grabbed his hand and twisted it, snapping the bone easily...Fone screamed as loud as he could. The others got up and looked on, all horrified. Mike bent Fone's hand in an unnatural way, the broken bone ripping through the skin...another twisted and *SNAP* the hand was ripped off...blood poured everywhere, Fone screamed, jerked his body and tried pushing Mike off but it was no use. Mike turned to Fan and chucked the rip hand towards Fan, who caught it with ease and slight disgust at the sight of hand...he started to pry open the clenched fingers.

**FONE:**I'M A COP! THEY'LL PUT YOU AWAY FOR THIS!

**MIKE:**I'm dead in your records, officer. How can you arrest a dead person?

**FONE:**You pay for this...I'LL MAKE SURE YOU FUCKING PAY FOR THIS!

**MIKE:**You killed my friends...hurt those who I loved...and made many people suffer from your corruption...it's you who SHOULD FUCKING PAY!

Mike then punches Fone incredibly hard with his thick, plastic fist...the other ripping Fone's face due to his other hand nothing but cracked, broken plastic and metal endo arm...skin ripped, cut like butter...Fone screamed even more, the pain becoming unbearable.

**MIKE:**No pain will match to what you did to others. You and Guy will fit perfectly in hell.

Mike then tucked his good hand behind Fone's head who was very weak, he slowly lifted him up...lifting his head towards the broken blade stuck in Mike. Fone screamed, his mouth wide...the sword pushing back his front teeth, blood popped out, dripping down his front and flooding his mouth, he choked...but Mike pulled Fone's head forward...the blade in the mouth and cutting the roof of his mouth and tongue starting to be slice down the middle. Fone's screams were muffled as he could no longer make a sentence except screams of pain, tears started rolling from his eyes...Mike looked down at his actions, he smiled...and pulled Fone's head even more...the blade ripping the mouth with ease, now the back of his mouth, gag reflexes were kicking in, yellow puke making it's way up and out...mixing with his own blood...he choked even more...he gasped his last cry as Mike yanked at Fone's head with strong strength, he felt the tip of the blade come out of the back of Fone's head, an sickly "ack" sound came from Fone, ripping the skull and flesh, sounds of bone cracking ringed in Mike's ears and with one final yank, the blade ripped through Fone's head...his hands twitched...and then his eye eyes rolled to the back of his head...his body limped...

Mike breathed heavily...and then his eyes reverted back to normal...he looked up at the ceiling, taking in what he did and then look back down at Fone's lifeless body...they were connected only by the sword and Mike bit his lip and pushed Fone off the sword...blood splashed everywhere...bits of flesh and strains of hair were stuck on the sword. Mike fell back to...but then he felt Fan and Claire grab hold of him and lift him up...

**FAN:**Easy, Mr Schmidt...easy...

**MIKE:**(_Looks at Fan and smiles_) I think just..."Mike" will do...

**FAN:**(_Smiles_) Mike...

**CHICA:**Oh Mikey, I thought you were dead, I thought...no, not again...n-not again...

**MIKE:**I'm...a-alive and well...

**FAN:**(_Points at the sword_) Except for the sword in you...

**MIKE:**Yeah...s-someone pull it out...

**FAN:**It'll...hurt...

**MIKE:**I've...h-had worse, believe me. I'm thankful for being alive...

**CHICA:**I'll do it...

**MIKE:**Go for it, sweetheart...quick pull, if that's okay...

Chica nods and grabs the blade...she bit her lip and ignored the tears coming out of her...she gave it a quick pull, Mike felt the blade leave him and he hissed in pain but Chica managed to pull it out without damaging Mike even further. Mike accepted the pain and was glad it was out of him...the oil dripped but otherwise fine. Chica looked at the blood covered, oil dripping blade and then at Fone's dead body...she gritted her teeth and walked over to the scumbags body...her eyes turned black. Mike saw this...but didn't bother to stop her.

**CHICA:**You could've harmed my child, you son of a bitch! You bastard! YOU COULD'VE HURT MY BABY! MY FRIENDS! MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD YOU PRICK!

She raised the blade and swung down the sword over Fone's neck, the blade ripping through the flesh and bone with ease, the body twitched at the impacted and Fone's head was lobbed off, his head spining on it's own...Fan, Claire and Fritz looked on in horror while Mike, left her to it. Chica took some deep breaths and then her eyes went back to normal...her lip then quivered, she dropped the blade and then feel to her knees, she rubbed her bump and started crying...Mike gently came out of Fan and Claire's helpful grasp and went over to Chica...he knelled down to Chica and put his arms around her, her head tucked on his shoulders and still she let out a cry...Mike titled his head on hers...understanding what she was going through and what they had witnessed.

**CHICA:**Their gone, Mikey...our friends are gone...

**MIKE:**No, Chica...their not...

**CHICA:**(_Sniffs and looks at Mike_) What do you mean?

**MIKE:**I saw them...I saw their spirits. Chica, they will always be here...with us. Always.

Chica smiles but this still doesn't stop her from pouring more tears from her now-sore eyes. Claire and Fritz looked on, crying themselves...Fan, walked up to them both...stretching his arms out...embracing in a formal group hug.

…

THE NEXT DAY

Mike opened the door to the back of the cabin, he slowly walked outside, holding Freddy's patched-up head. Chica, Fan, Claire and Fritz were waiting outside. Mike was shaking but he managed to carry Freddy's head carefully, even with one fully attached hand...his other hand was taped up with duct tape, as was his chest but his head with a wrapped up bandage around his head. He walked up to the others...and in front of them were the heads of Bonnie, Foxy and Vixen all lined up and a cupcake with a candle on it...the heads all had candles inside them, the candles were protected with tin foil so not to burn the insides...they glowed through the sockets and mouth, it was as if their souls were still part of the heads...the wind flickered the candles, looking as if the souls were communicating. Mike gently place Freddy's head next to them. Chica was holding a candle...she opened up Freddy's mouth and place the candle inside the empty head. She stood up slowly and awkwardly...Mike helped her...Chica looked into Mike's eyes and started crying...Mike was near enough the same, their wasn't much he could do but to comfort Chica through the sorrow. Fan had his head bowed in respect, Claire had her arm around Fritz, who then tucked his head into his mothers hip, he was crying as well, soaking his tears into his mother...she stroked his hair and he got slight comfort from it. Mike gently rocked Chica as he poured more tears...he looked up into the sky and it was as if the trees leafs moved out of the way because of the gentle wind for him to see the sky...he sniffed and sighed.

**CHICA:** Oh Mikey...I miss them so much...

**MIKE:**I know, I miss them too. Goodbye...my friends...I'm glad you found peace...

For a few short minutes, they stood in silence in respect for their fallen friends.

A FEW DAYS LATER.

Mike and Chica were sat down on a worn out, bullet filled sofa but was still surprisingly comfortable. They were watching TV, nothing special except of the news about Fone.

**FITZGERALD (TV):**It turns out that Guy Kanes, a local reporter was indeed involved with the murders of over 10 children and the cause of so much pain to families, meanwhile another leak in the police of corruption is that Officer Fone, a police officer for over 30 years was also involved in the murders and an associate to Guy Kanes, who we all now know...was an "adopted" son of John Kanes and the brother of Daniel Kanes...both a part of this bizarre story of murder and revenge. Mike Schmidt has been cleared of all charges...even in death. Officer Fan made sure of that...

Just then their was a knock at the door, Chica sat up and Mike slowly hesitated but got up and answered the door. He opened it to find Fan was there.

**FAN:**Don't worry, it's only me...

**MIKE:**Likewise...we just saw the news, your a hero now. Congratulations.

**FAN:**No, Michael...your the real hero, you always were. Me and some of the lads were just blinded by that fact...and I'm sorry...

**MIKE:**Don't be sorry...I don't blame you.

**FAN:**(_See's Chica_) Hi Chica.

**CHICA:**(_Smiles and waves_) Hi Gary...how are you?

**FAN:**I'm good thank you...I got promoted.

**CHICA:**Oh, that's excellent news!

**MIKE:**Yeah, nice one.

**FAN:**It's nothing.I'm just glad to put this absurd story to rest.

**MIKE:**(_Chuckles_) Me too, me too.

**FAN:**(_Points at Chica's bump_) So, how long till the little one see's the light?

**CHICA:**A few weeks I suspect...the little fella is ready, I think...

**FAN:**That's great.

**MIKE:**How are Claire and Fritz?

**FAN:**Both completely fine, they are getting on with their lives.

**MIKE:**That's good to hear. Look after them will you?

**FAN:**You have my word, they are my friends. They'll always have my protection. Fritz would like to see you again...if that's alright with you and Chica...

**MIKE:**They are always welcome.

**FAN:**I'll let them know.

**MIKE:**Thank you.

A FEW WEEKS LATER.

Chica was screaming the roof off. Cold sweat was actually pouring down her, her eyes flooded with tears...Mike was holding her hand while she laid on the bed...Chica's screaming calmed down...breathing heavily.

**MIKE:**Just keep breathing, sweetheart, nice deep breaths...

**CHICA:**Oh Mikey...I'm so scared...

**MIKE:**Don't be, it'll be over soon...

Fan was at the end of the bed, Chica's legs spread open, he started to blush.

**FAN:**You know, this isn't my kind of field...

**MIKE:**I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to call...

**FAN:**That's okay...

Just then Claire entered the room and ran over to Chica. Mike was surprised by this, as was Chica but a little relieved. Fritz was here to, hiding behind the door frame, looking on with concerned.

**FAN:**I called Claire for some help and support.

**CLAIRE:**Best I sort this bit out, Gary...

**FAN:**Uh...y-yeah, sure...

**CHICA:**Oh God...it hurts so much...I don't think I can...

**CLAIRE:**Don't worry, Chica...your doing good...I just need you to push...

Chica did just that, her face went red through the pushing, she sighed afterwards, breathing heavily...the pains coming every few seconds.

**CLAIRE:**I can..oh my, I can see the head!

**MIKE:**Did you hear that, Chica?

Chica nodded exhaustively and smiled...but screamed again when she had to push, she squeezed Mike's hand and Mike held on tight.

ROUGHLY 30 MINUTES LATER.

It was a beautiful silence. Everyone was gathered around the bed. Mike had his arm around Chica, who were looking at the new life in their hands which was wrapped in a towel...Chica had slow tears dripping down her face...Mike smiled proudly at the bundle of joy.

**CHICA:**He's...beautiful...

**MIKE:**Yeah...like you, my sweetheart.

The new born was full on yellow, with a black spot around his right eye, he was a little kitten, an animaltronic kitten.

**FAN:**He's a...miracle. A true miracle.

**CLAIRE:**Of course...he's the son of Mike and Chica.

**CHICA:**(_Sniffs_) Thank you, Claire...thank you, Gary...

**FAN:**Well, I didn't do much but...hey, your welcome.

**MIKE:**You did good, sweetheart, real good...

**CHICA:**And so did you...

Mike and Chica kissed. Fritz couldn't see properly so Fan picked him up. He gasped in amazement.

**FRITZ:**Wow...he's awesome.

**MIKE:**(_Chuckles_) Thanks Fritz.

**CLAIRE:**Do you have a name yet?

Mike and Chica looked at each and smiled, then back at the others.

**MIKE:**Yes, we do...

**CHICA:**We're gonna name him...Tyger (Tiger)

**MIKE:**Ty, for short...

**FAN:**Fitting, I must say. Good name.

**CLAIRE:**I agree.

**MIKE:**It's the perfect name for him.

**CHICA:**(_Looks at her son proudly_) Yes, it is. My little Ty...

A FEW WEEKS LATER.

Chica and Ty were asleep on the bed, her arms snuggled up to the new born baby. Mike leaned against the doorway, staring at his two loved ones...he was proud of Chica and was the happiest person on the planet. He then walked over to the bed and gently pulled the covers to comfort Chica and the baby more...he kissed his son on the forehead, who squeaked a little. Mike chuckled quietly and then kissed Chica on the cheek and whispered to her.

**MIKE:**Goodnight, my sweetheart...I love you very much.

Chica moved a little and smiled as if she could hear him. Mike then quietly left the room and closed the door at a jar. He then walked into the living room, where Fan was sitting at the table...he had a tape recorder in front of him.

**FAN:**How are they?

**MIKE:**Both asleep...they are both so beautiful.

**FAN:**I'm happy for you.

**MIKE:**Thank you.

Fan then put a tape in the recorder, prepping up.

**MIKE:**Gary...do you think this is a good idea...telling my story? I am suppose to be dead you know...I'm not sure how people will react...

**FAN:**Mike, the world needs to know about this...I don't think it's right that you should hide in the woods. People will understand.

**MIKE:**Will they though?

**FAN:**I have...Cake did, why not? Not only that but it's an amazing story you've got to tell...and who knows, maybe they'll make a fanfiction about it, a video game perhaps...even a movie...

**MIKE:**Well, if your sure...

**FAN:**Definitely. People need to hear the legend of Mike Schmidt, the Night Guard and...animaltronic.

**MIKE:**Where do you want me to start?

**FAN:**How about the beginning? (_Presses record_) When your ready...

**MIKE:**Right, well...*ahem*...Hello, I was former night guard of Freddy Fazbear and now...an animaltronic. My story will be a bizarre one, full of pain, hurt and suffering...but it does have it's ups...new friends, the joy of creation and...miracles beyond belief...my name is Mike Schmidt, doing my last interview and this is where my story begins...

**THE END.**


	7. Interview 5: End of an Interview

**Interview of a Night Guard 5: End of an Interview**

The area was just a white blank canvas...until the mist started to die down. A man in a purple suit was sitting down at a table. A half-full bottle of wine and a glass on the table. The purple guy was reading a book, he nodded becoming interested what he was reading...he then looked up and see's...you...the reader...

He smiles and puts the book down.

**GUY:**_Oh, hello there. I guess you wondering what I'm doing here...well, that's not my problem...you can't stop thinking about me...it's all in your head, this isn't real..._

_You can curse all you want...you can't get rid of me...it's all in your subconscious, which is what I'm reading about. Oh, a fascinating read, it really is..._

_Here, let me tell you what I've learnt..._

_The subconscious mind is a composite of everything one sees, hears and any information the mind collects that it cannot otherwise consciously process to make meaningful sense. The conscious mind cannot always absorb disconnected information, as it would be an information overload, so the subconscious mind stores this information where it can be retrieved by the conscious mind when it needs to defend itself for survival._

_A precise example of the subconscious mind at work and related phenomena can be found in a book written by psychoanalyst Gavin De Becker, the very book I'm reading, "The Gift of Fear". He describes how a victim "knew something was wrong", but initially discredited her own instinct/subconscious mind, opting instead to respond to the perceived threat in a normal, "socially acceptable" manner, completely ignoring that the subconscious mind tried to tell the conscious mind "that something is wrong." De Becker tapped into the mind of the victim regarding her "prior awareness by the subconscious mind that caused her to act instinctively" allowing her to realize that the perpetrator was going to kill her. The analyst brought her conscious mind to recognize how her subconscious was working on her conscious mind, by eliciting her original "inner thoughts/voice" through a series of events to which her subconscious mind ultimately drove her conscious mind to behave in such a manner as to protect her from being killed. Gavin was able to elicit her subconscious mind's recognition of a dangerous situation that compelled her conscious mind to act to save her through its basic survival instinct, bringing to the victim's conscious mind that it was the "subtle signal that warned her." The victim describes this as an unrecognized fear that drove her to act, still unaware consciously of precisely why she was afraid. Her conscious mind had heard the words, "I promise I won't hurt you, while her subconscious mind was calculating the situation much faster than the conscious mind could make sense out of WHY the fear was there. The victim stated that "the animal inside her took over."_

_So, is this how I affect you? Do you fear me? Even when I'm DEAD?_

_No...?_

_Mr Schmidt fears me...oh yes, he does..._

_He may have killed me off, for good, he may have got rid of me physically..._

_BUT...he hasn't got rid of me mentally..._

_Things like this and NIGHTMARES can make a man go insane..._

_...so insane, he may harm his family..._

…

**Mike's Dream**

_So, Mr Schmidt…what is your Achilles heel?_

Mike was lying on the grass, under a blossom filled tree…the sun was bright and the sky as a lovely clear blue and not a cloud in sight. As he lied there, he felt a small breeze crawl around his body, his human self. He sighed happily and felt the blades of the grass tickle between his fingers…he was relaxed…the sound of the birds tweeting sang beautifully and the stream he was lying near was very therapeutic as the water flowed at a steady current. He didn't want to leave…he sometimes missed being human and it's his dreams where he feels he can be…normal…

His ears pricked as he heard his name…

"Mikey…Mikey…"

He knew that voice, that sweet accent of his love…he rolled over to his front and turned to see his beloved Chica, standing a few yards away from him, waving at him…next to her was a little yellow tiger cub, he had a little circle black marking around his right eye, this cub was also waving back at Mike…this cub, of course, was his son, Tyger…Ty for short. Mike smiled and waved back.

"Go to daddy, sweetie" encouraged Chica to her son. Ty smiled happily clumsily running to his father. At this point Mike stood up, dusting the dried dead grass of him and then running to his son, meeting him half way…

But then…dark grey clouds appeared…thunder was starting to form, the sound rumble very quickly. Mike noticed this, slightly concerned on how quick things changed. His surrounding started to turn grey, dead looking…the tree losing its leaves, the water in the stream turning into a red liquid. Mike then looked at his son who was oblivious to what was going on…purple lighting strike, shooting at the tree, the impact cracked and crashed, pushing Mike of his feet…the tree was on fire, the leaves burning, dying, quickly turning into ash…Mike got up, a little shaken…his son was still running towards him…the ground opened up underneath the child…now the child knew…Ty fell into the hole but quickly grabbing some grass and grasping the edge of the hole…Ty screamed for his daddy. Mike didn't hesitate and run towards Ty.

"DADDY?!"

"HOLD ON, TY!" Shouted Mike.

The dried grass and dirt broke, Ty losing his grip, started to fall, Mike jumped and with the last minute grabbed his son but the wrist, Ty jerked and looked up to his father, tears started to roll from his eyes…Mike took a quick glance at this hole…red hot lava was at the bottom…lumps of dirt, ripping and falling into this lava pit…Mike's weight was pushing against the edge, slowly crumbling. Ty was panicking, almost loosing Mike's grip, Mike stretched his other hand out…Ty tried to swing his other hand but he was too frightened. Mike gasped and huffed…he then looked up to Chica…who was just standing there.

"Chica…h-help me…" cried Mike.

She didn't respond, except smiling back at him…

"Chica!" Cried Mike again. "Our son, Chica! Help me! Our s-son…"

"Let him fall, Mikey…" Chica said very robotically and evil, almost a glitch in her voice. Mike questioned this with a gasp; he frowned at her, disbelieving what he just heard from her. "Let him fall"

"Chica, for God sake, what's wrong with you? This is our, SON!"

"He's better off dead, Mikey...I don't need him…I don't WANT him!"

"C-Chica…you…y-you don't mean that…"

"…I don't want you…" she said.

"Please, Chica…" said Mike, near to tears. "Don't mean this…it's…it's not you!"

_Ah, I believe I found your weakness, Mr Schmidt…_

Just then, the lava started to rise and then formed a shaped…clearly a body at first, growing arms but the waist still attached to the flowing lava, the body was massive, long ears started to form, a snout and dented round teeth appeared…purple eyes.

"No…NO!" Shouted Mike. Ty was crying, trying to shake his body away from the lava figure, Mike could feel the heat…his skin slowly going red…Ty was starting to smoke…his yellow plastic outer body was turning black…

The lava figured laughed and looked straight at Mike.

_You…don't want to lose your family…that is your weakness…it's all you've got left, without them, you've got…NOTHING! The loss of family…and being alone…_

"STAY AWAY FROM US! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE DEAD!

_Never in your dreams though…shall I put my theory to test?_

The lava figure then stretched out his arms and grabbed the young cub, this lava hands burning through Ty's body with ease, the plastic coating melting like butter, the young cub screamed in pain, Mike tried to pull him, but the purple eyed lava figure pulled as well, sparks flew…Ty screamed again…both his eyes were dripping oil through them.

_Ah, a scream coming from an animatronic cub…how…satisfying…_

The lava figure then put his arm over the young cubs mouth…Ty's eyes were wide open, the heat setting fire to his oil tears, the fire burning quick…the lava hand pushed against the young animatronics' mouth, burning and melting the face…the screams stopped instantly…Mike tried pulling, the heat was unbearable, his skin started to bubble and burn…then Ty's arm melted off, the wires sparked…the plastic coating was just like slime…The lava figure hugged the unrecognizable, melting cub…and the child dissolved into the lava…gone.

Mike stood up, straying away from the heat…he noticed he was still holding onto Ty's melt arm…it was twitching.

_You will lose your family, Mr Schmidt…mark my words…you will lose them. Maybe, you'll harm them…_

Mike started to cry…but he felt a presence behind him….he turned around and gasped at the sight of Chica…her jaw was disfigured…her left eye was missing and the one that remained shown yellow but a very dirty dull yellow. Mike assessed her looks…she was withered, arms missing…her smile showing huge long sharp teeth, all around her jaw…this was not the same Chica he knew and loved…he backed away…all he could hear was the laughter of the purple eyed lava figure.

Chica then leaped towards Mike…she opened her jaw and clamped down on Mike's head, her fang like teeth, crushing through his skull, blood spat out, his head cracking like an egg, he screamed…skull snapped, brain and flesh pushing out between the gaps in Chica's teeth…Mike screamed, his eyes burst-

AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Mike shot up and panted heavily…cold sweat was surrounding him…he jolted before he could come to terms where he was…in his bedroom. Without a second thought, he turned around to see Chica…sleeping next to him, with a comfy smile across her face. Mike panted even more…he gasped in relief…holding his head in his hands…he wanted to cry, he moaned…it was a dream, a nightmare…

**MIKE:** It's…it's just a nightmare…just a nightmare. (Still panting) Why…? Why am I having these? Why can't I just…why can't I get Guy out of my head…?

Suddenly having a change of thought, he was rather surprised he didn't wake Chica, who normally wakes up with him when he has nightmares…yes, he's had lots but this was the worst one he's ever had…the first one that involved his son being killed…though the nightmare was right…he wouldn't know what he would do without his family…he'd be lost.

Mike wiped the sweat of his brow with the sheets, he came to the reality that he was an animatronic, a black panther…he sighed…he did miss being human but he took no regrets, this way he could be with Chica forever. He looked over at her again…she was very peaceful, this did make him smile a little…but he couldn't get back to sleep, or on the fact he wouldn't…not with the nightmare he had. He gently got off the bed…rubbed his face and slowly exit the bedroom, not making a sound.

As he left the bedroom, he flicked on a light switch, he went to the room next door…it was already opened, he gently pushed it and the door creaked…but not too loud. He peaked his head around the door and had enough light that shone through onto a white cot…his son was a sleep…his pacifier gently being suckled on…the little cub squeaked a little and turned. Mike smiled…he was thankful the child didn't wake up.

**MIKE:** Sweet dreams, son, hope yours are better than mine.

The child produced a little smile and Mike chuckled quietly, he then closed the door gently but not fully. Mike again sighed and headed to the kitchen.

_ABOUT FIVE MINUTES LATER._

Mike was sitting at the kitchen table, he was tapping the table in a rhythm with his fingers, deep in thought…he then looked at a mobile.

_**QUICK FLASHBACK**_

_At the front, Officer Fan was leaving the cabin. Mike and Chica were seeing him off. Fan was holding a few cassettes…he was about to get in his car but then clicked his fingers._

_**FAN:**__Just remembered something. (Pulls out a phone from his pocket) If you and Chica need anything, call me with this. (Passes Mike the phone who looks at it) It has my extension number on it, wherever I am, it'll get through to me and only me…I'm serious Mike, if you or Chica ever need anything or even just to talk…ring me, it doesn't matter what time…I'll answer it._

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

Mike hesitated at first…it was late, maybe too late to be calling Fan…but Mike wanted to talk to someone, his dreams were getting worse and it's not like he could speak to a doctor or anything. He picked up the phone…went into the contacts that only had Fan's number on it…he tapped the screen…and then the phone started to ring.

While the dial tones were ringing from the other end…Mike started to cry…

…

**Chica's Dream**

_So Chica, you ugly duckling…what's your Achilles heel?_

The cabin looked unusually beautiful and clean, it somehow sparkled as if polish had gone all over the wooden finish. Chica always tried to make the cabin cleaned but her speciality was in the kitchen, she just loved to cook…as she was impressed with the state the cabin was in, she decided to check out the kitchen…the corridor was also nice and clean and bright but this wasn't caused by natural sunlight as they didn't have windows nor were the lights on…it was just…bright…

This didn't seemed to faze Chica as much, all she wanted to do was check out the kitchen. It was how she excepted it…clean but it was "used" or at least being used…some food was cooking, it actually smelled great.

Chica took a massive inhale of the aroma; it seemed to be some sort of stew, a meaty stew. The huge pot was boiling, almost to the broil…she questioned who started this cooking, as it was a little strange to be cooking anything, considering her and Mike don't actually eat much and up to nothing at all.

Still, it smelt great… she was only used to smelling pizza's cook up in the oven, the burgers on the grill and the chips frying.

She looked around and no one was about…even in her own home, it felt like she was invading someone else's property. Soon afterwards she shrugged and decided to check the pot, the closer she got the stronger her senses became within her beak. She licked her lips…maybe a little taste wouldn't harm anyone, she remembered Mike telling her the story about the three bears and goldilocks and how she ate their puddings and slept in their beds…she giggled, she couldn't wait to try it.

She opened the lid, exposing the escaped steam from the pot, she flapped her hand about to clear the steam…she looked in and could see this almost thick stew boiling nicely…a few potatoes bobbing on the surface…just then a strange smell took her back…it smelt of…burning plastic…she puzzled at this sense, it must've been a mistake but then the aroma of meat and veg replace it with a sense of delight…something else was bobbing in the stew…something…white…small…round

She grabbed a spoon anyway and dipped it in, stirring it a little and took a spoonful, picking up this round white thing with it…she puckered her lips and opened up…just then, she noticed another colour on it…pink…red…veining, it floated on her spoon…greyed blue pupil…her eyes opened in horror…

A human eye…

She screamed and chucked it across the room and it splattered across the wall like a burst water balloon…whilst turning around to get rid of this sick ingredient, she noticed a figure standing in front of her…this figured walked closer…it had something else attached to it but this was just the shadows making the figure look odd. Chica breathed heavily…keeping an eye on the figure, he came into light…and it was Guy Kanes.

**CHICA:** (_Shaking her head_) No…no, NO!

**GUY:** Yes, it's me…

**CHICA:** But your…your…?

**GUY:** Dead? Appears so…

Chica noticed a little figure, walking beside him, a yellow figure…a kitten…her son. She gasped at this sight. Guy was holding tightly around Ty's neck at the back, he was whimpering and had bruising across his yellow face. Chica got teary eyed at the sight of this.

**GUY:** I see you were trying my lovely stew. (_Takes a smell_) Smells good…want to know the ingredient? Its children…cut up little children. (_Smiles_) Oh, they taste so good…(_Closes his eyes bits his lip_) they…always taste good…

**CHICA:** Let…l-let go of my son…

**GUY:** I'm not touching him…we've…been past that…

**CHICA:**I can see your holding him, you bastard! Let…let go of him, NOW!

**GUY:** (_Smiles, looks down at Ty_) Do you want to go back to your mommy? (_Ty nods and was about to cry_) Fine…off you go…

Ty tries to move but can't…Guy was still gripping him around the neck. Each time Ty tried to move, he whimpered even more and Guy gripped the grasp even more, Chica found this frustrating and upsetting at the same time, she could see what Guy was doing…

**GUY:** (_At Ty_) Well? Gone on then…go back to mommy. (_Ty struggles even more but Guy won't let go…he then looks at Chica_) Aw, I guess he doesn't love you anymore…don't you love your mommy anymore?

**CHICA:** JUST STOP THIS! LET HIM GO!

**GUY:** I'm afraid I can't.

**CHICA:** WHY? WHY NOT?

**GUY:** I need to know what makes you…weak…

**CHICA:** Wha…what…?

**GUY:** And besides…Ty is the final ingredient.

With that, Guy grabs hold of Ty's head and slams against the hard counter edge, the first impact cracking over his face, she cries in pain…Chica screams, running towards them both, Guy's eyes glow purple and suddenly Chica is lifted and pushed off her feet and slams against the wall…Ty was still screaming but becomes more silent when his face is smashed against the counter the second time, the face pushed in and badly damaged…the eyes falling out of the sockets and wires spark…Guy twists the head and the neck snaps with ease…and then becomes unattached.

Chica was dazed, her eye sight was beginning to come together…she looked up…Ty was dead, his head in Guy's hands…Guy looked over to her and smiled, his purple eyes still glowing…he then then cracks open Ty's head with the third forceful slam on the counter…and like a cracked egg shell, she pours the oil contents into the boiling pot.

**GUY:** This will taste better now…

He starts stirring the pot…the stew starts turning black…

Chica starts crying, tears roll down her yellow cheek.

**CHICA:** This…t-this isn't real…this is j-just a…n-nightmare…

**GUY:** So long as you're afraid…it doesn't matter to me!

Guy then lifts up the pot with ease and drops it next to Chica. He then grabs her plastic feather quivers and pulls her head back…he then dips his ladle into the black liquid stew. The residue spills out of the cup-grasp ladle and bits of flesh and plastic flow with it.

**GUY:** What was your motto again, Chica? Something to do with eating, was it? Something simple…something like…what you said to MY BROTHER? LET'S EAT, WAS IT? Well, then…let's eat…

Guy then shoves the ladle into Chica's mouth, she tried to resist but the force broke into her beak, some black liquid splashing over her face but Guy managed to stuff her mouth with the ladle…Guy them lifted her up by the neck, pushing her back…the liquid and ladle blocking her throat, resisting to swallow…Guy pushed the ladle in further…it was never about swallowing now…it was trying to breath…she started to spark a little…glitch a bit…and Guy just smiled at her suffering. She couldn't breathe…she started to choke…she inhaled but the liquid went the wrong way…drowning…she was drowning…blocked throat and yet…drowning…suffocation.

**GUY:** ARE YOU EATING NOW, CHICA? LET'S PARTY!

Chica's eyes rolled back…Guy clenched his fist and he pulled back…ready to punch…at full speed and force, the punch cracked through her head.

_NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Chica shot up, cold sweat and sticky oil like substance was dripping from her…she gasped, trying to get her breath back…she realized she was breathing normally and tried to get a normal rhythm pattern going. Chica looked around and realized she was in the bedroom…it was just thankfully a nightmare but one that felt so real…but was glad to be awake, she went to curl beside Mike but he wasn't next to her…the door was slightly opened and figured he just got up and went to the lounge. She sighed, wiping the sweat off her and decided to look for Mike.

First, though, she went to check on Ty…the cute little kitten was still asleep, how he didn't wake up from her scream was anybody's guess but if the little fella was asleep then all was good. She continued down the hallway to find Mike. He wasn't in the lounge but was in the kitchen instead, she was about to talk to him…but noticed he was on the phone, there was only one number on that phone and even though she knew who Mike was calling, she couldn't help but feel it was too late to be calling anybody…but then she noticed he was making little sounds…whimpering sounds…Mike was crying…

**MIKE:** (_The phone is still ringing_) Oh, Fan…please pick up the phone…please...I need your help…p-please pick up…please…

Chica walked behind and then put his arm around him, he startled at first but was relieved it was her, he embraced her touch….the phone was going off.

**MIKE:** (_A tad jumpy_) Oh…Chica…I've…h-had a nightmare again.

**CHICA:** So, have I honey, so have I.

**MIKE:**You know I'd never hurt you, right?

**CHICA:** Of course, why'd you say that, Mikey?

**MIKE:** I'm just…worried that…(_Just then, Fan picks up from the other end_)

**_FAN:_**_Hello…?_

…

**Fan's Dream**

_So, Fan…what is your Achilles heel?_

Dusty grey, concrete steps.

Panting.

Sweating…

The gear was just to heavy…

Normally this would be a breeze for Fan, carrying his heavy equipment and his bullet proof vest on, weather it was in training or an actual situation…in this case, it was all to real, this was a matter of life and death but the equipment was unusually heavy, making Fan weaker and weaker as he climbed the stairs…other cops were following him, all dressed in protective clothing and helmets, they looked like the swat team but on a smaller bases. Fan looked up, the square-like spiral staircase looking like it could go on for miles and miles…he even lost count of how many floors he had passed. His breathing was getting heavier but he had a job to do…even though, he couldn't actually remember what it was…

It was if the other floors had disappeared and in front of him and two other cops was a door, it looked out of place, it looked brand new as if someone had only just installed it. Fan coarsely and very slowly held out his hand to open the door, this had his heart race a little…God knows what was behind that door…His thick leather gloves gripped the door knob…he turned it…it squeaked…

_***BANG***_

Fan heard the sound zoom pass his ears, this sound smacking into one of the cop's helmets, the plastic glass face shield shattered and blood burst from the cop's face…Fan ducked down in a flash, he turned to see a bullet hole was in the door. The second cop screamed in panic…

Fan crawled and put himself against the wall while the second cop, cocked up his shot gun and blasted the door in a frantic scream, shouting in anger for his fallen comrade. The shotgun blast made the wooden door exploded in to little bits of chippings, the shotgun shell spreading all over the door…the noise was loud, the second cop pumped up his shotgun and again aimed at the door…

**FAN:**(_Shouting over the noise_) STAND DOWN, DAMN IT!

The cop couldn't hear him…Fan waved his arm to get the police officers attention. Third blast to the door seemed to be enough to make a point to whoever was behind that door. The dust and smoke died down.

Silence.

Fan didn't like this…it was all too quiet.

**COP:** I think…I got him. (_Smiles_) I got him!

Within seconds small bursts of blood were spread over the polices officers body, ripping through the vest like butter, also taking a bullet through the jaw, pushing teeth out with it…Fan yelp in shock, the sound of a mini gun still ringing through his ears, as the cops body was ripped by the bullet impacts, the sounds of the screaming cop only lasted seconds as his life was taken away…the body smacked wetly on the concrete floor. Fan couldn't believe what he was seeing…never in this fashion were police officers so stupid to still be standing after a door had been shot at…this was a Hollywood movie with a cheesy over confident police officer…Fan's breathing got the best of him…but he had a job to do but first he wanted back up…he pulled out his talkie and called in.

**FAN:** (_Frantic_) Officers down, officers! I need back up immediately, I need it NOW!

All he got was static, no voice from anyone else.

**FAN:** For Christ sake, I've got two officers down, I need an ambulance, right now!

The static got louder but it sounded like it was trying to locate a connection…it then stopped…silence again…Fan checked the power light, maybe he had ran out of power…no, it was still red…he then noticed the digits on the screen were going funny…producing random numbers…some with four digits, then six...Fan noticed, even if it was a flash, that the digits read 06:00…his walkie talkie was going mental, maybe a signal failure…then the power light went purple…it never went purple before…

The talkie was still silent…but then some static-like breathing was heard…then a voice…a broken raspy voice…like the voice of a dying man…

_Tomorrow…is another day…_

Fan dropped the device…it began to static again. Fan then kicked it away…he remembered that sentence…he remembered his parents telling him that…the day before the party…

Fan then saw the screen of his talkie device flash…it glitched and then produced…1987…

The party…? 1987…?

The…bite…

Fan shook his head, maybe he was imagine this and it was getting the best of him, he gritted his teeth and held his gun tightly, he shot up and kicked the door down…he was about to shoot in all directions but noticed he was in a room…a bedroom…a child's bedroom…

His bedroom.

He lowered his gun…he gasped at the sight of it, it definitely WAS his room…he must be dreaming.

He noticed the lights were off, he quickly went over to switch them on…but they wouldn't work. He turned his light on from his gun and pointed it all over the place. He shined it to a certain calendar…it was marked in red, with a few circles leading up to an end of a week…"5 days till the party"…

**FAN:**No…it can't be…

He looked around…he went up to one of the doors, it was still dark in the hallway and even his light was luminating the room, he pushed the door open, it creaked a little…the only sound to come out. It was deadly silent. His gun held high, he slowly walked down the corridor…as he was edging towards another room, he could hear some whimpering, a woman's cry…then a male voice.

**MALE VOICE:** (_Slightly faint_) Please, please just let them go! Take me, take me!

This was all strange and Fan backed off at this rate…but it was a sign of trouble, someone was in trouble, his instincts told him to check it out. He took a deep breath as he approached the door. The voices were loud this time.

**FEMALE VOICE:** (_Crying_) No, don't…don't do this!

**MALE VOICE:** Come on, you coward! Take me and let them GO!

That voice sounded familiar to Fan…it…it can't be…who he thinks it is, can it?

Fan shook his head, he didn't hesitate and kicked down the door but before he could react to anything, he saw a white flash and a loud deafening bang blast in his ears…and then a pain in his neck…

The next thing he knew he was on the floor, the pain numbing his neck and struggled to speak or let out any sound at all. He dropped his gun and held tightly on his neck…he had been shot. He stayed calm…this wasn't the first time he'd been shot but he had to keep his composure, considering he could feel the blood exit him…he gasped some air and looked up…he couldn't react to what he saw, except another intake of struggled air…he saw three figures, sitting on their knees, hands tied behind bodies and black-clothed bags over their heads.

**MALE FIGURE:** Who's that? What's going on?

**FEMALE FIGURE:** Fritz? Fritz are you still here? Speak to me, honey!

**CHILD:** Yes, I'm here…I…I'm scared mommy!

**FEMALE FIGURE:** It's alright, honey…everything's gonna be okay, you hear me?

**FAN:** (_Struggles_) F…F-Fritz…? Claire.…?

**MALE FIGURE:** WHO THE FUCK IS THAT? TAKE THESE BAGS OFF US AND SHOW YOURSELF!

**FAN:** C…Chris…?

Just then a shadowy figure appeared behind the kneeled-down prisoners…Fan could only just make out that he was wearing a purple suit…he remembered in the piled-up files about a man in purple…called Guy Kanes. This man smiled and held up a gun towards the child's head.

**GUY:** (_To Fan_) Congratulations, Fan! You can be the one to explain to your friend why this beautiful child and this whore had to die!

**CAKE:** Wait, Fan's here-?

_***BANG***_

The trigger was pulled and blood spat through the bullet out made in the bag, the child's body flopped lifeless. The woman started to scream and tried to move as did the male figure.

**CAKE:** WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

The screaming soon stopped straight after the gun shot was made. Fan watched helplessly as he saw this female's body twitch a little and slump to the floor. Fan's blood was flowing out at a slow pace but his body was becoming drained. The man tied up started to panic in anger.

**CAKE:** NOOO! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL…I'LL KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING-…

**GUY:** (_To the tied up victim_) Don't blame me. (_Pulls off the bag, revealing it to be Cake_) BLAME HIM!

The man looks at his family, he starts to whimper…he cries at the sight of their blood pooling around their heads. Tears flooded his eyes and rolling down his cheeks…the lump in his throat becoming painful.

**CAKE:** No…no…my family…(_Gasps_) MY FAMILY!

**GUY:** (_To Cake_) He did this! He was supposed to be your friend! He was supposed to rescue you…he failed! He failed badly!

**CAKE:** Why didn't you rescue them? (_Fan tries to speak, he is dumbfounded…but no sound comes out_) Why didn't you save ME?

Fan coughs out more blood, the harder he tried to talk the more painful he felt around his neck…his sight was starting to faze out, he closed his eyes…tears coming out…

**CAKE:** You failed them…YOU FAILED ME!

Fan then looked up and saw Cake above, looking down at him…Cake then raised his foot and stamped on Fan's head…the pain was real…it felt all to real…he heard his skull crack. Another stamp to the head, the eye socket cracking, blood and watered down black fluid pushed through the eye…Fan made a pathetic attempt to scream but it was nothing but wet gurgle. The purple guy then kneels down next to Fan.

**GUY:** You're afraid you let Chris Cake down…you're afraid from letting anyone else down. You will fail everyday now…you can't save everyone…not anymore! Forever a failure…FOREVER!

Fan blinked and sighed sadly…he did, of course…fail…and then his skull was crushed as blood squeezed through ripped flesh from the force of Cake's heavy boots.

_AH, SHIT!_

Fan screamed as loud as he could, he shot up and sat up covered in cold sweat, which was slowly dripping from him. He had nightmares before but nothing as real as that…the pain felt so real…his chest felt tight. He gathered his breathing in a calm manner. He quickly knew he was in his room and that this was real…and not a dream.

**FAN:** (_Sigh_) God damn… nightmares…

He slumped back onto his pillow…the slight panic heating him up, so he moved the covers down to his waist just to get a bit of air on his skin. He thought about his dream…he thought about his friend…Chris Cake…

Just then, his mobile started to ring, vibrating at first. He picked it up and looked at the bright screen glowing at him…it was Mike. Fan figured something was up to be calling at this time and with no hesitation, he answered the phone.

**FAN:** Hello…? (_Mike was crying from the other side of the line_) Mike? Mike, what's wrong is everything okay?

**_MIKE:_**_(Still crying) N-No…I had a…a n-nightmare…and Chica…_

**FAN:** A nightmare?

**_MIKE:_**_Y-Yes…now I know it sounds stupid, I'm a grown adult and I'm fucking s-scared of a stupid fucking dream…but this…b-but this was…_

**FAN:** (Agreeing and sighs) Real?

**_MIKE:_**_(Surprised) …yes, yes, real! It was…real…_

**FAN:** I just had one to…it was messed up…it felt like I was there.

**_MIKE:_**_Yes, same here._

**FAN:** I was leading a squad in a derelict building but…they were killed and then suddenly my equipment started glitching, a date of the year when the bite happened…and then Cake appeared in my dream, along with Claire and Fritz…but…that purple freak convinced Cake it was my fault for letting him die…and then…well, I honestly can't remember the rest…to be frank, I'd rather not remember…

**_MIKE:_**_Mine…i-involved Guy Kanes as well…Chica was possessed, while me and my son were in trouble, she didn't help us and then she became withered…the ground swallowed us up and killed my son…I just…it was…r-real…_

**FAN:** It's just a dream, Mike, that's all it is…you know that Guy Kanes is dead, you saw it…you saw me destroy the chip…it's just your mind playing tricks.

**_MIKE:_**_But it's like the bastard is in my head still! Still…fucking with me…it's driving me crazy, it's driving me mad…it's getting to me, every night the same damn dream. He's dead but…h-he won't go away…_

**FAN:** Mike, you are stronger than he is, you know this! How many times did you defeat him in the flesh? A subconscious frame in your mind should be no problem.

**_MIKE:_**_(Sighs) I'm just worried that…I'll…do something…crazy…_

**FAN:** You won't because you're not crazy.

**_MIKE:_**_I…Imight…I might harm my family…_

**FAN:** Never! Don't be stupid!

**_MIKE:_**_I'm just worried I can't…control my mind; I'm just a…m-machine…_

**FAN:** Maybe but you have a soul…and that's got to mean something, right? It's not ALL bad.

**_MIKE:_**_Yes…yes I suppose it does. I'm living…I'm breathing at least…and I've got Chica and my son, Ty._

**FAN:** That's right. Don't let this Guy Kanes rule your life; he's gone now…he's dead. You and your family are free.

**_MIKE:_**_I guess technically we are._

**FAN:** And the audio tapes of your story are selling well. People will want to meet you in the fresh soon.

**_MIKE:_**_They do…?_

**FAN:** Yes, you see, Mike, the world isn't a bad place…the world have accepted you, they just don't know where to find you.

**_MIKE:_**_Maybe that's a good thing for now._

**FAN:** Look, after my shift, I'll come and visit you guys. How about that? We can discuss this further then.

**_MIKE:_**_Yes, yes that would be nice. That would be nice to see you again._

**FAN:** And don't worry, your location is secret and safe with me.

**_MIKE:_**_Thank you._

**FAN:** Speaking of location as such, you know the old horror attraction?

**_MIKE:_**_I try to forget…_

**FAN:** Well, anyway…it's got a bid, they are gonna built a park…

**_MIKE:_**_A park…?_

**FAN:** Yeah, a park, like an attraction but…they are calling it the "Adventure world"…and you won't believe this: they are basing it on your stories. Well, the characters anyway… who knows, this could be actually be good for once. They're making it cute and I mean REAL cute.

**_MIKE:_**_…who…who owns it…_

**FAN:** I'm not sure. It was unnamed bidder but I'm sure we'll find out in a few days.

**_MIKE:_**_(Sighs) Seems like more stress to me…_

…

12 MONTHS AGO.

Mike opened the door to the back of the cabin; he slowly walked outside, holding Freddy's patched-up head. Chica, Fan, Claire and Fritz were waiting outside. Mike was shaking but he managed to carry Freddy's head carefully, even with one fully attached hand...his other hand was taped up with duct tape, as was his chest but his head with a wrapped up bandage around his head. He walked up to the others...and in front of them were the heads of Bonnie, Foxy and Vixen all lined up and a cupcake with a candle on it...the heads all had candles inside them, the candles were protected with tin foil so not to burn the insides...they glowed through the sockets and mouth, it was as if their souls were still part of the heads...the wind flickered the candles, looking as if the souls were communicating. Mike gently place Freddy's head next to them. Chica was holding a candle...she opened up Freddy's mouth and place the candle inside the empty head. She stood up slowly and awkwardly...Mike helped her...Chica looked into Mike's eyes and started crying...Mike was near enough the same, their wasn't much he could do but to comfort Chica through the sorrow. Fan had his head bowed in respect, Claire had her arm around Fritz, who then tucked his head into his mothers hip, he was crying as well, soaking his tears into his mother...she stroked his hair and he got slight comfort from it. Mike gently rocked Chica as he poured more tears...he looked up into the sky and it was as if the trees leafs moved out of the way because of the gentle wind for him to see the sky...he sniffed and sighed.

**CHICA:** Oh Mikey...I miss them so much...

**MIKE:**I know, I miss them too. Goodbye...my friends...I'm glad you found peace...

For a few short minutes, they stood in silence in respect for their fallen friends.

Those minutes felt the longest time of their lives…

It was after those silenced minutes that Fan sighed sadly and walked away. Mike watched with sadness also, he felt their respect was long enough. Fan was still walking until he put his hand out to a tree and rested himself on it. Chica herself turned around and walked slowly to the cabin, Mike followed, still looking over to Fan. Mike sighed and stopped.

**MIKE:** I'll be there in a minute, I'm just gonna see if Fan is okay…

Chica nods while wiping some tears and she carried on walking back to the cabin. Mike strutted towards Fan. Eventually, he was standing next to him and looked at him. Fan noticed Mike's acknowledgment…Fan wasn't crying as such but he was still upset…Mike looked towards the sky, if only to focus on something else…while he was about to have his say.

**MIKE:** Gary…

**FAN:** Yes…

**MIKE:** I…I can't let you take the chip of Guy Kanes with you…

**FAN:** It's evidence, Mike…it's your freedom. You AND Chica's…the answer to this whole mess. To prove the world…you were innocent this whole time…

**MIKE:** I know…

**FAN:** This absurd story can finally come to an end…

**MIKE:** But it's not though is it?

**FAN:** (_Sighs frustratingly_) You're…you're worried he'll come back…

**MIKE:** It wouldn't be the first.

**FAN:** He won't come back…

**MIKE:** I can't take that risk, Fan, I can't…

**FAN:** It's in safe hands!

**MIKE:** Not with your precinct, it isn't. This chip was found in Freddy Juniors hand…and look what happened to him…and then your "Partner"-

**FAN:** I'm cleaning the beat! No more bent cops, no more scandles.

**MIKE:** All I want is that thing to be destroyed, that is all…you have enough evidence about Fone to do what you have to…

**FAN:** But…the power of this…chip…

**MIKE:** (_Growls slightly_) You're starting to sound like him!

**FAN:** You know I'd never…(_Looks at Mike, he knew he couldn't win this argument_) I'm sorry…I'm just…thinking about you…

**MIKE:** If you want to think about us, then you'll give me that chip.

Fan sighed before chuckling to himself. He looks at Mike and shakes his head. Mike grows concerned…Mike then takes a step forwarded but then Fone pulls his gun out on him and then Mike stops in his tracks, getting angry.

**MIKE:** For God sake, Fan, don't do this! Don't become HIM!

**FAN:** (_Gritted teeth_) I'm. Not. Like. Him!

With that, Fan chucks the chip in the air and quickly points at the chip, he pulls the trigger and the impact, explodes the chip, almost evaporating it…with just a small bit left falling back to the ground. Fan then puts his gun away, takes a few deep breaths and looks at Mike, almost smug like.

**FAN:** There, it's done.

**MIKE:** (_Casually but smiles_) Thank you…

**FAN:** You're right, I have enough evidence…but that chip…we could've learnt so much from it…

**MIKE:** I already know about it, I've learnt a lot! This…"Chip" represents loss, loss of our friends! Your friend, Chris Cake...this chip is the reason why our friends are dead! A twisted programme, invented by a madman who, as far as I'm concerned, WON!

Fan listened carefully and fully understood what Mike was saying, he bowed his head slightly, as if a shamed to even think of keeping the chip. He nodded at Mike…and agreed with him.

**FAN:** You're right. I'm sorry…

**MIKE:** I've got Chica now…and we're gonna have a baby. I just can't…go on knowing that that chip can be in the wrong hands again. I needed to see it destroyed…so I know "he" can never come back. EVER! (_Exhales_) Thank you, once again…

Mike turns around and walks away to be with Chica.

**FAN:** Mike…(_Mike turns around_) No hard feelings…

**MIKE:** (_Smiles_) Never.

Mike carries walking back to the cabin. Fan looks around and sighs once again, he heads back to his car, before shouting to Mike.

**FAN:** I'll see you in a couple of days.

Mike doesn't stop but lifts his arm up, doing a backwards wave to acknowledge Fan's sentence. Fan watches Mike go inside and then himself stepping into the car.

PRESENT DAY

Mike was sitting at the table, his hands clasped together and resting his head on them. The sun was beaming through the windows and reflecting off his shiny black plastic body. Although it had been months since he became an animatronic, he still couldn't get used to the fact, that he'd never starve…or be able to drink, little things he was struggling with were the obvious ones he'd miss, even Chica spotted this but like any other day, he just got on with it…but that wasn't the thing that was bothering him…it was what Fan told him:

**_FAN:_**_Speaking of location as such, you know the old horror attraction?_

**_MIKE:_**_I try to forget…_

**_FAN:_**_Well, anyway…it's got a bid, they are gonna built a park…_

**_MIKE:_**_A park…?_

**_FAN:_**_Yeah, a park, like an attraction but…they are calling it the "Adventure world"…and you won't believe this: they are basing it on your stories. Well, the characters anyway… who knows, this could be actually be good for once. They're making it cute and I mean REAL cute._

**_MIKE:_**_…who…who owns it…_

**_FAN:_**_I'm not sure. It was unnamed bidder but I'm sure we'll find out in a few days._

**_MIKE:_**_(Sighs) Seems like more stress to me…_

This bothered him a lot, now he knew that another attempt of a "Freddy's" was being built, he didn't know much about anything else. He wasn't sure what the attraction would be, weather it was a restaurant, a theme park, which to be honest sounded more likely…or more importantly…who owned it.

Chica came into the room and saw Mike just sitting there, she leaned against the door frame and sighed. She them smiled and slowly crept up to him…she stretched out her arms and gently put them around his waist. This startled him, before laughing knowing it was Chica. He kissed her on the cheek…and she kissed him on the forehead.

**CHICA:** What's wrong, honey…?

**MIKE:** Ah, it's nothing…

**CHICA:** It's not though is it…something's bothering you; something always does when you sit here in silence.

**MIKE:** Well…I guess it's nothing, at least nothing to worry about. It's just…that new attraction thing that's being built.

**CHICA:** Oh Mikey, that's got nothing to do with us…

**MIKE:** It…kinda does. You know the interview that Fan told me to do, the ones he recorded. (_Chica nods_) Well, this attraction is based on the tapes…at least, the good parts anyway…I'm just worried that…well, it seems weird…I can understand it becoming a movie or some sort of Fanfiction story or something but a…theme park? It's just…weird…and I'm just worried this is a start of something…new…and…w-wrong…

Chica sighs and but has a seductive smile on her face, she then kisses at his mouth. Mike wasn't expecting it but he went along with it, passionately kissing. Chica was rubbing at his chest…before slowly moving her hand, lower and lower down…

**CHICA:** I know what will keep your mind of-

**CHILD'S VOICE:** DADDY!

This made both Mike and Chica jump in slight fright, before they blushed and chuckled.

**MIKE:** Haha, hey kid.

A yellow animatronic kitten runs into the room and pounces on Mike's lap, making Chica to give room. Chica chuckles.

**CHICA:** I've leave you boys alone. (_Whispers in Mike's ear_) And then us alone…

Mike blushes and he spots Chica winking at him, as she leaves the room. The little kitten was bouncing on Mike's lap to get his attention.

**TY:** Daddy, can we go outside again?

**MIKE:** (_Smiles_) Yeah, sure we can, kid! Get your coat; we won't want the rain to get you wet, eh?

The kitten squeals excitedly and goes to grab a jacket from his room. The phone goes off in another room, Mike was about to go to it but here's Chica shouting: "I'll get it" from the other room. Mike dusts himself off and was to get his own jacket…but then Chica came running in, almost in despair but more worried.

**CHICA:** Mike, it's Fan…

**MIKE:** What's up is everything okay?

**CHICA:** Depends…

**MIKE:** What…?

**CHICA:** Fan is with the owner of the Theme park, he…well, the o-owner wants to come and see us…

**MIKE:** No, no way! Tough. Forget it, we're not going to the city…it's…to soon…

**CHICA:**I know, I know…but Fan is bringing the owner with him, he really wants to see us…they're coming h-here!

…

Fan sat in his chair, swivelling a little, he sighed. He looked at his mug, it was empty…he sighed again. Twelve months had gone, almost a year since the cabin incident and saw his former partner Officer Fone get killed…but this was for the good, Fone was a corrupted man who had killed anyone who stood in his way. Within the twelve months he cleared out his precinct and arrested any bent cops that were in the system, a clean slate for the department…at the same time, He helped his best friends Wife and son, Claire and Charles (Fritz as a nickname) find a new home and life under the protection programme. Only Fan knew where they were…he had hoped they moved on. Something else came to Fan's mind…the talk that he and Mike had a year ago…about a certain chip…the data of a murderer: Guy Kanes AKA the purple guy.

Fan went to open the second draw down; he pulled the draw and picked up a clear bag, bags they normally use as evidence. It was broken bits of a computer chip…Fan just looked at it…the memory came back…

_12 MONTHS AGO._

_Mike opened the door to the back of the cabin; he slowly walked outside, holding Freddy's patched-up head. Chica, Fan, Claire and Fritz were waiting outside. Mike was shaking but he managed to carry Freddy's head carefully, even with one fully attached hand...his other hand was taped up with duct tape, as was his chest but his head with a wrapped up bandage around his head. He walked up to the others...and in front of them were the heads of Bonnie, Foxy and Vixen all lined up and a cupcake with a candle on it...the heads all had candles inside them, the candles were protected with tin foil so not to burn the insides...they glowed through the sockets and mouth, it was as if their souls were still part of the heads...the wind flickered the candles, looking as if the souls were communicating. Mike gently place Freddy's head next to them. Chica was holding a candle...she opened up Freddy's mouth and place the candle inside the empty head. She stood up slowly and awkwardly...Mike helped her...Chica looked into Mike's eyes and started crying...Mike was near enough the same, their wasn't much he could do but to comfort Chica through the sorrow. Fan had his head bowed in respect, Claire had her arm around Fritz, who then tucked his head into his mothers hip, he was crying as well, soaking his tears into his mother...she stroked his hair and he got slight comfort from it. Mike gently rocked Chica as he poured more tears...he looked up into the sky and it was as if the trees leafs moved out of the way because of the gentle wind for him to see the sky...he sniffed and sighed._

**_CHICA:_**_Oh Mikey...I miss them so much..._

**_MIKE:_**_I know, I miss them too. Goodbye...my friends...I'm glad you found peace..._

_For a few short minutes, they stood in silence in respect for their fallen friends._

_Those minutes felt the longest time of their lives…_

_It was after those silenced minutes that Fan sighed sadly and walked away. Mike watched with sadness also, he felt their respect was long enough. Fan was still walking until he put his hand out to a tree and rested himself on it. Chica herself turned around and walked slowly to the cabin, Mike followed, still looking over to Fan. Mike sighed and stopped._

**_MIKE:_**_I'll be there in a minute, I'm just gonna see if Fan is okay…_

_Chica nods while wiping some tears and she carried on walking back to the cabin. Mike strutted towards Fan. Eventually, he was standing next to him and looked at him. Fan noticed Mike's acknowledgment…Fan wasn't crying as such but he was still upset…Mike looked towards the sky, if only to focus on something else…while he was about to have his say._

**_MIKE:_**_Gary…_

**_FAN:_**_Yes…_

**_MIKE:_**_I…I can't let you take the chip of Guy Kanes with you…_

**_FAN:_**_It's evidence, Mike…it's your freedom. You AND Chica's…the answer to this whole mess. To prove the world…you were innocent this whole time…_

**_MIKE:_**_I know…_

**_FAN:_**_This absurd story can finally come to an end…_

**_MIKE:_**_But it's not though is it?_

**_FAN:_**_(Sighs frustratingly) You're…you're worried he'll come back…_

**_MIKE:_**_It wouldn't be the first._

**_FAN:_**_He won't come back…_

**_MIKE:_**_I can't take that risk, Fan, I can't…_

**_FAN:_**_It's in safe hands!_

**_MIKE:_**_Not with your precinct, it isn't. This chip was found in Freddy Juniors hand…and look what happened to him…and then your "Partner"-_

**_FAN:_**_I'm cleaning the beat! No more bent cops, no more scandles._

**_MIKE:_**_All I want is that thing to be destroyed, that is all…you have enough evidence about Fone to do what you have to…_

**_FAN:_**_But…the power of this…chip…_

**_MIKE:_**_(Growls slightly) You're starting to sound like him!_

**_FAN:_**_You know I'd never…(Looks at Mike, he knew he couldn't win this argument) I'm sorry…I'm just…thinking about you…_

**_MIKE:_**_If you want to think about us, then you'll give me that chip._

_Fan sighed before chuckling to himself. He looks at Mike and shakes his head. Mike grows concerned…Mike then takes a step forwarded but then Fone pulls his gun out on him and then Mike stops in his tracks, getting angry._

**_MIKE:_**_For God sake, Fan, don't do this! Don't become HIM!_

**_FAN:_**_(Gritted teeth) I'm. Not. Like. Him!_

_With that, Fan chucks the chip in the air and quickly points at the chip, he pulls the trigger and the impact, explodes the chip, almost evaporating it…with just a small bit left falling back to the ground. Fan then puts his gun away, takes a few deep breaths and looks at Mike, almost smug like._

**_FAN:_**_There, it's done._

**_MIKE:_**_(Casually but smiles) Thank you…_

**_FAN:_**_You're right, I have enough evidence…but that chip…we could've learnt so much from it…_

**_MIKE:_**_I already know about it, I've learnt a lot! This…"Chip" represents loss, loss of our friends! Your friend, Chris Cake...this chip is the reason why our friends are dead! A twisted programme, invented by a madman who, as far as I'm concerned, WON!_

_Fan listened carefully and fully understood what Mike was saying, he bowed his head slightly, as if a shamed to even think of keeping the chip. He nodded at Mike…and agreed with him._

**_FAN:_**_You're right. I'm sorry…_

**_MIKE:_**_I've got Chica now…and we're gonna have a baby. I just can't…go on knowing that that chip can be in the wrong hands again. I needed to see it destroyed…so I know "he" can never come back. EVER! (Exhales) Thank you, once again…_

_Mike turns around and walks away to be with Chica._

**_FAN:_**_Mike…(Mike turns around) No hard feelings…_

**_MIKE:_**_(Smiles) Never._

_Mike carries walking back to the cabin. Fan looks around and sighs once again, he heads back to his car, before shouting to Mike._

**_FAN:_**_I'll see you in a couple of days._

_Mike doesn't stop but lifts his arm up, doing a backwards wave to acknowledge Fan's sentence. Fan watches Mike go inside and then himself stepping into the car._

_Fan watched Mike walk back…he closed the door. Fan bit his lip, he then took out a small wallet-type sealable bag from the glove department and stepped out the car. He walked over to where he shot the computer chip. It was hard to find in the grass and mud but eventually, he found bits of plastic…then a big piece, as if ripped in half. He picked it up and dropped it in the bag, before placing it in his pocket. He looked back at the cabin._

**_FAN:_**_This will help you, Mike. I swear it will._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Fan was lost in thought, still staring at the chip, until there was a knock at his door. This startled him, quickly putting the broken chip away in the draw.

**FAN:**Uh…come in.

A police officer stepped in, slightly leaning at the door.

**POLICE OFFICER:** Sorry to disturb you, sir.

**FAN:** What is it?

**POLICE OFFICER:** There's a man to see you, sir, he's-

**FAN:** Look, I'm rather busy at the moment. Tell him to make and appointment and-

**POLICE OFFICER:** I think it's in your interest. He claims to be the owner of the new theme park being built.

**FAN:** Excuse me…?

**POLICE OFFICER:** He's the owner of the Freddy Fazbear World, sir…he wants to see you.

**FAN:** Yes…right, okay. Sure, send him in.

**POLICE OFFICER:** Yes, sir.

The police officer left, leaving the door to close slowly by itself. Fan wanted to see or even speak to the owner so this was rather convenient. From what he's learnt when someone new comes in or takes over, it always causes trouble. The owner had been kept secret, so Fan had no profile to look up…this was his chance. He figured if he could get a name, he could quickly look up the man or woman's profile. Fan took a deep breath, he quickly pulled open his top draw and took out a gun, he checked the chamber…it was loaded. There was a knock again; Fan calmly put his gun in the holster around his belt. The door opened.

**FAN:** Yes?

The police officer who entered previously, was holding a door for an elderly gentleman, maybe in his late fifties, grey hair and a grey bushy moustache, almost matching grey suit and wearing a purple coloured tie…which was oddly out of place but was the first thing Fan noticed. It wasn't exactly his favourite colour, considering the past and the stories that Mike told him. Fan kept calm, even he knew know not the judge a book by its front cover. Fan stood up…

**GENTLEMAN:** (To the police officer) Thank you. (Now, to Fan) Ah, you must be the hero police officer, Officer Fan, isn't it?

**FAN:** It's…Sargent, but yes. I'm Sargent Gary Fan. And you are…?

**GENTLEMAN:** (_Sticks his hand out_) You must know me, surely? We've seen each other a few times. Trust me, you'll remember…

**FAN:** (_Accepts the hand shake but wasn't keen on the idea_) I'm sorry, I don't. Look, I'm not here to play guessing games….

**GENTLEMAN:** Well, I guess it was Officer Fone, who I spoke to mostly, you was his partner, weren't you?

**FAN:** I'm nervous that you know so much about me but I don't know anything about you!

**GENTLEMAN:** Of course, my good man. I don't mean to be rude. My name is Peter Plush, the former head of FNAF news!

…

**FAN:** I'm nervous that you know so much about me but I don't know anything about you!

**GENTLEMAN:** Of course, my good man. I don't mean to be rude. My name is Peter Plush, the former head of FNAF news!

**FAN:** Peter…Peter Plush? You…?

**PLUSH:** It's a pleasure to meet you, Fan.

**FAN:** I should arrest you right now!

**PLUSH:** Now, now, Fan…let's not get off on the wrong foot here. I don't mean to cause trouble.

**FAN:** You…bastard! You should be in jail!

**PLUSH:** That would do you no good! I have the best lawyers…

**FAN:** Ha, I'm surprised you could afford any…with all those lawsuits piled on top of you. Compensation to all those families that lost their children to a psycho…that YOU employed.

**PLUSH:** Yes…I know…

**FAN:** How could you employ Guy Kanes…the guy wasn't even human!

**PLUSH:** Believe me, Fan, I've paid for it. I've paid a lot! Guy Kanes was a mistake, a massive mistake on my part but like I've said, I've paid for it!

**FAN:**Not justice though, you should be in prison. Money to those families means fuck all when they've lost their children…it won't replace them or bring them back.

**PLUSH:** My business was ruined because of Guy Kanes, don't you think I realized that?! He…ruined me…to the brink that I had nothing…

**FAN:** Nothing? You're still here. I should shoot you right now!

**PLUSH:** I don't think that'll look good on your part…

**FAN:**At least I'll know one scumbag is dead.

**PLUSH:** Listen, I hate Guy Kanes as much as you. He ruined me…my reputation was out the window. When I found out what he did I…(_Sighs_) I…know it was over for me.

**FAN:** But it's not though is it? You're here for something else…

**PLUSH:**Yes…(_Notices the whisky and tumblers on the side and goes over to it_)…a form of redemption, I suppose.

**FAN:** Don't move!

**PLUSH:** I'm only getting a drink.

Plush goes over to the cabinet and helps himself to some whisky, he pours into a glass and takes a sip. He licks his lips as if he'd tried the best whisky ever made. He raises his glass to Fan, with a smile. Fan just watches him in anger.

**PLUSH:** Good whisky this, my good man. You've got some good taste.

**FAN:** Right, you've had your drink, now go!

**PLUSH:** Not after we've had a little talk.

**FAN:** We've got nothing to talk about. I don't talk to criminals.

**PLUSH:** I haven't committed a crime, Fan. Even the law knows this, all I've done was give out millions to families, lots of families. I'm only guilty for another man's crimes, I employed him and thus, it's my fault. I've now paid for that fault. Massively.

**FAN:**You still spoke to Fone though, didn't you? He was corrupted!

**PLUSH:** Yes, I've heard about Fone, I was shocked, really I was. He was my friend, Fan, my dear friend…and to think he did…(_Gets a lump in his throat_) that…he was a part of all this…

**FAN:** And worked for Guy Kanes…

**PLUSH:** Yes, exactly! They worked together, all connected this was…but me, I was the odd one out. I didn't know…this was all happening, how was I to know? Fone didn't tell me a thing, not a word. This is a shock to me…

**FAN:** What about when Guy wanted to interview Mike? I'm assuming you sent him to do it.

**PLUSH:** (_Sighs_) He insisted that he wanted the job…and bizarrely wanted to go to Daniel Kanes funeral…at first I refused it but he mentioned that there could be more to this story than meets the eye, he convinced me it'd be good for the network….I believed him.

**FAN:** You believed a…fucking robot?

**PLUSH:** How was I to know? How was I to know John Kanes invented him? Stuff like that is impossible! Impossible! But…you would know a lot about…robots, don't you…?

**FAN:** That's…different…

**PLUSH:** Is it though, Fan…is it? I've listen to the tapes you recorded, the same recording with a Mike Schmidt. Very fascinating story, I must say…

**FAN:** Why are you here, Plush?

**PLUSH:** To make amends. To become a new person…

**FAN:** Why should I trust a person who had connections with Guy and Fone? Both fucked up as each other.

**PLUSH:** The past shouldn't matter now, Fan, all that is history. I'm bringing back Freddy Fazbear and co…I have the rights now!

**FAN:** Why should I be interested? You know, I'll just shut the place down!

**PLUSH:** On what reason? This isn't a pizza parlour or a stupid horror attraction. This is a new vision…a vision where all the past stories about Fazbear are out the window and yet, a new beginning comes to light…a story where it's all doom and gloom but I twist that into something bright, something wonderful, something that children and parents will love in years to come. A theme park, Fan, a theme park based on your stories, Mike's stories…all the evil is now…cute.

**FAN:**This…is insane. Everybody knows the reputation of Freddy Fazbears, there is no way it could work.

**PLUSH:** Yes, it can!

**FAN:** I've heard enough. I don't know why you're here telling me this crap but it's pointless. Why tell me? Why not do a stupid billboard advert, or spread the news online about this? Why come and talk to me about it?

**PLUSH:** You know full well that the people, the world, want to see Mike Schmidt again…the hero!

**FAN:** It won't happen…

**PLUSH:** Then why spread his story all over the world? If that really IS the real Mike Schmidt, then the people want to see it for themselves…unless your story is a lie.

**FAN:**It's no lie. It's all true.

**PLUSH:** Then show me him!

**FAN:** Get out now! I know where this is going! Get out!

**PLUSH:** What do you mean?

**FAN:** It's obvious! You want to see Mike and kill him, you even have a motive, he killed Fone. This is just another revenge ploy; well I ain't having it…

**PLUSH:** You do not understand, Fan!

**FAN:** Yes, I do!

Fan picks up his phone, ready to call in some security but Plush half jumps over the desk and slams his hand on the dial, cutting the line off. His other hand wrapped around the desk near the front to keep his balance. His face is of begging.

**PLUSH:** Please don't do this, Fan…please…

**FAN:** Get off!

**PLUSH:** I am begging you, don't do this! I am trying to explain, I really am but you won't listen, that's all I want you to do is listen…please…look at me. (_Fan does_) I thought police officers listen…not just to protect but to serve…and sometimes serving is also listening. Please, hear me out, Fan…if you're not convinced of what I've got to say…then I'll leave…I promise.

Plush lifts up his hand as if to let Fan carry on…Plush sighs thinking he's lost the battle with Fan, he goes over to the whisky cabinet and helps himself.

**PLUSH:** I'll just have one more and I'll go. I…didn't mean to cause all this…I…I just want to…rebuild, that's all. And I thought you could help…

Fan sighs frustratingly and slams the phone down, this made Plush jump a little. Plush turns to look at Fan, who points to the chair but his expression of confused anger doesn't change.

**FAN:** Sit down.

**PLUSH:** Thank you.

Plush brings his glass to the table and coolly sits down, as does Fan.

**FAN:** You've got two minutes. Talk!

**PLUSH:** Right, as you know I'm creating a theme park…this has been going on for 8 months now-

**FAN:** How'd you keep it a secret?

**PLUSH:** I only employ people I trust to keep this project secret. You only know now because word has spread on my discression. That was the purpose, a teaser you could say.

**FAN:** Go on…

**PLUSH:** Yes, well this work has being going on for 8 months now and it's almost finished, I'm so close but…I need to know if it'll work. I can't just open it to the public without anything being tested, so I want some…volunteers, to try it out, a preview.

**FAN:** Let me guess…you want me to come along and "see" this theme park?

**PLUSH:** Yes, Fan, yes!

**FAN:** Why me?

**PLUSH:** I believe a officer of your calibre is the perfect critic, a cop who is truthful and honest, a hero, a face the public will recognize…but I was wondering if you could invite someone else…

**FAN:** Mike…?

**PLUSH:** You've got it!

**FAN:** That…won't happen!

**PLUSH:** Why not?

**FAN:** It's complicated!

**PLUSH:** (_Sigh_) The thing is, Fan…I NEED Mike, I do…

**FAN:** Why?

**PLUSH:** I…want him to be a part of the attraction.

**FAN:** Again, that won't happen…he wouldn't do it!

**PLUSH:** Why not?

**FAN:** He…still thinks the world won't accept him!

**PLUSH:** Then…this is the perfect opportunity for him! If he says, what he says he is…an animatronic, then this job will be perfect for him…he could interact with people, the parents, the children…people will understand him, they will LOVE him. I guarantee they will!

**FAN:**I don't know…

**PLUSH:** Can you not convince him…?

**FAN:** You haven't exactly convinced me yet…why do you need him so badly?

**PLUSH:** Because the theme park is based on him and his friends…I've already built the bear, the rabbit, a fox and a cute chicken…they may not be quite the same but still...he is the missing ingredient, the main attraction…

**FAN:** Why couldn't you have built a version of him then?

**PLUSH:** Because it'd be fake…with him, it'd be real and slowly as the days, months pass…he will be accepted in this world and judging by the responses of your recordings…they want to see him. A hero animatronic that God has blessed on this Earth. The world needs him…I need him, if I could just…(_Sighs_) see him, maybe even talk to him…

**FAN:** I'm sorry but…what he's gone through in the past, I can't just let a stranger into his life, he's had enough of that shit already. He wants the quiet life.

**PLUSH:** Even a quiet life can be boring; at some point he'll need to…come out.

**FAN:** (_Sighs_) Yes…I know, I've told him this…

**PLUSH:** Then he really is real. (_Chuckles_) I wish I could see him…but if that's what he wants to do then at the end of the day, I can't force him. (_Stands up_) Thank you for your time, Sargent. I'm sorry it was a wasted one. (_Sticks his hand out to shake, Fan hesitates at first but then shakes it, biting his lip_) Good day, Fan.

Plush turns around to leave the office and opens the door. Fan just sat there and shakes his head and sighs, he rubs his forehead and then rubs his hands…he sighs again arching his head back and looks up to the ceiling.

_Shit, what are you thinking, Fan…? If this guy goes out of line…how will Mike trust you ever again? That's it then, you shoot him, understand, you shoot him. One glimmer of a betrayal and it's lights out for Plush, no questions and no hesitations just a squeeze of a trigger is all that is needed…_

Fan, with all his judgment decided to go against this and got up from his chair and ran after Plush. He quickly walked passed the other busy desks and through another door, which led to some staircases, he looked down and could see Plush a floor down, he called out to him.

**FAN:** Mr Plush?!

Plush stopped in his tracks and looked up towards Fan, a little puzzled.

**FAN:** I'll…I'll give Mike a call but I doubt he'll like it.

**PLUSH:** Ah Good, thank you Fan. When can I expect to see him here?

**FAN:** No, he won't come here. We'll have to go to him at some point, maybe I can organize something for next week…

**PLUSH:** Oh wonderful. I'm free now in fact. Now we got this far on agreement. I won't take no for an answer. We shall see him now!

…

Mike looked at Chica in shock, as she put the phone. He couldn't think of anything to say considering they just got the word that Fan and this mysteries man are on their way, to their home. Mike quickly put Ty down and stood up walking taking a few steps towards Chica, anger was building up on him.

**MIKE:** They are coming here? This very second? Now…?

**CHICA:** Y-Yes…

**MIKE:** Jesus Christ, what the hell was Fan thinking?

**CHICA:** This…person was adamant on seeing us. He…wants to talk to us.

**MIKE:** No! No way…no fucking way! Phone Fan and tell him to cancel, we're not seeing anyone.

**TY:** Daddy…?

**MIKE:** Not now, Ty. Pick up the phone and ring him.

**CHICA:** It was…no questions asked…

**MIKE:** Not good enough!

**CHICA:** Their on their way…

**TY:** Daaaaddy!

**MIKE:** Then stop them!

**TY:** Daddy?

**MIKE:** WHAT, TY, WHAT?

It took a few seconds to realise what he'd done. He watched Ty's innocent face well up as Ty's lips began to quiver, the tears started to well up. Mike gasped a little to his unnessary actions, he was about to kneel down to Ty's level.

**MIKE:** Oh, Ty…(_Ty closed his eyes as he pushed out some tears and ran over to Chica in a protective hug_) Son…? I'm…

**CHICA:**How can you shout at him? His your son…

**MIKE:**I didn't mean to…

Chica was about to well up herself but held it back as she gently pulled Ty away and walked out the room, slamming the door behind her, leaving Mike on his own. His minor shocked expression became a frustrated one and clenched his fist, forcing a punch into the wall, easily making a dent. He moaned angrily and breathed heavily. He sighed, punching the wall was a good release but his thoughts went back to his son's face, the helpless child being scared of his father. He rubbed his face and sighed again. He slowly walked out the room and instinct knew where Chica and Ty were holding up. The bedroom to Ty's room was closed. Mike took a deep breath and knocked on the door, gently. He could easily hear Ty crying. Mike then entered the room and Ty was huddle into his mother's arms, crying over her shoulder. Chica tried to ignore Mike's presence, but couldn't help but look at him with disappointment. Mike felt awkward as he knew he would be…he was just angry at this unexpected situation. Mike sighed sadly, almost leaning at the door.

**CHICA:** He didn't deserve that, Mike…he didn't.

**MIKE:** I know…I'm sorry…

**CHICA:** It's not me you should be saying "sorry" to

**MIKE:** (_At Ty_) Ty…son, I'm…I'm sorry I shouted at you…

Ty moved away from Chica's shoulders and started to rub his eyes, trying to rub his stinging tears, making his eyes almost red.

**MIKE:** I shouldn't have shouted at you, son. You did nothing wrong. I'm just…well, dad's a little nervous about this phone call we received…I just don't want anything to happen to you, to both of you. I'm…scared…

Ty wiped away the last of his tears and sniffed; he looked at Mike and tried to smile.

**TY:** Y-You…don't need to be scared, daddy…(_Mike tilted his head_) I'll p-protect you…

The innocent of his son forced Mike with a happy smile that also came with tears. Mike kneeled down and stretched out his arms, hoping Ty would accept, Ty does and was released from Chica's arms into Mike's, the young kitten almost knocked Mike over playfully but Mike held on to this only son and blood and embraced this as much as he could.

**MIKE:** I'm sorry, son…

**TY:** I forgive you, daddy…

**MIKE:** T-Thank you…

Chica walked over to them both and kneeled down to join in on the hug, she kissed Mike on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

**CHICA:** (_Whispering_) Please don't ever shout at our son again…

**MIKE:** I won't, I promise.

Mike tighten the hug a little more, he knew he was lucky to have a woman like her and a wonderful smart son. It was slightly ruined because of the thought he had that Fan was bringing a random person to their home and Mike stood up.

**MIKE:** I think we better take precautions. We've got to be ready for this stranger…

MEANWHILE

Fan was driving his police car, with Peter Plush in the front passenger seat with him. They had just left the city and was about to enter the forest. Plush was interested with the location and thought about what Mike's home would be like, though seeing Mike was his main priority…his heart was beating faster at the excitement of all this. He looked out the window and watched the sun trying to pierce though the gaps of the leaves. Fan kept looking over to Plush; suspicion was all over him but kept alert on the bumpy trail.

**PLUSH:**I can't believe I'm actually going to meet THE Mike Schmidt. (_Chuckles_) And here's me thinking the chap was dead…(_To Fan_) And you say, he's a…uh…cat…?

**FAN:** (_Sighs_) He's an animatronic black panther…

**PLUSH:** Born normally as a human and then by the miracle of all scientifically impossible circumstances, he becomes a robot?

**FAN:** (_Rolls his eyes_) Animatronic!

**PLUSH:** Amazing, truly amazing.

**FAN:** I guess it is, Mr Plush.

**PLUSH:** Oh please, call me Peter.

**FAN:** I don't want to be your friend. That is a formality I won't do…Mr Plush.

**PLUSH:** Hmm, suit yourself.

Just then Fan's phone starts to bleep, he keeps one hand on the steering wheel and goes into his pocket to pull his mobile out, he looks at it, while quickly glancing at the road in front of him…he looks at it for a few seconds before half smiling and puts his phone away.

**PLUSH:** What was that, something important?

**FAN:** You could say that but it can wait. We're nearly there now.

**PLUSH:** Ah, wonderful!

**FAN:** Yep…

It was a few more minutes before Fan drove gently off the track and into a patch of bumpy soil and thick grass. Plush almost banging his head against the door window but eventually came to an opening and in front of them was a wooden cabin, it was rather beautiful to look at, as it seem to have some life to it. Flowers were growing and a long plant vine became very decorative around the walls. Flush was amazed by this, he was expected it to be run down but the place was very much maintained.

**PLUSH:** Good God, it's beautiful. How-

*Click*

Plush was interrupted by a metallic clicking sound, he looked over to Fan who was pointing a gun at him, Fan coolly held firm to his gun, the finger teasing over the trigger. He cooled a half smile but also taking this seriously.

**PLUSH:** What the hell do you think you're doing? What is the meaning of this?

**FAN:** Precaution, Mr Plush, Precaution.

…

Fan got out of the car first, slamming the door. He held his gun firmly, still pointing at Plush while he walked round the car and opened the passenger seat. Plush held his hands up, still confused of the situation but Fan wasn't taking any risks, it was strange enough that the owner of Freddy's new theme park wanted to see Mike so badly…like everyone else in the past; they all had an agenda against Mike.

**PLUSH:** I don't understand this.

**FAN:** Believe me, sir, this is just a precaution.

**PLUSH:**(_Slowly steps out the car_) But I'm unarmed; I don't mean to harm anyone.

**FAN:** It's not the first time I've heard this, sir.

**PLUSH:** For God sake man, I just want to talk to him.

**FAN:** And you will, just under surveillance.

Plush didn't answer back and did what Fan said, at the end of the day a gun was pointing at him and Plush felt frightened.

**FAN:** You go in front. If you do anything stupid, I WILL shoot you.

Plush nodded and started to shake but he did what Fan said and walked towards the cabin with Fan directly behind him, pointing the gun to Plush's back. They got to the door and Fan knocked quickly. They could both hear footsteps…the door opened quickly and like a flash, Plush was pulled in by some black plastic arms, dragged in like a rag doll. Fan looked around him and proceed to walk in.

Plush was thrown to a sofa, though he wasn't hurt, Plush moaned a little in fright. In front of him was a black panther animatronic, snarling at him…Plush tried to coward himself up but the black panther leaned forward and showed his snarling gritted teeth.

**PLUSH:** Oh…my G-God…

**MIKE:** So, you want to talk, huh? Well, TALK!

**PLUSH:** Oh God…g-give me a minute…t-this is all too much…(_Tries to settle_) Uh…um…

Fan still had his gun pointed to Plush but was more worried what Mike could do. Mike growled impatiently, waiting for the old man to talk. Plush gulped and looked at Mike carefully, he eyed the animatronic from head to toe, amazed at what he was seeing.

**PLUSH:** Wow…t-this is…

**MIKE:** You're wasting my time!

**PLUSH:** No, wait! It's just…(_Gasps_) I can't believe…i-it's true.

**MIKE:** What, that I'm alive? That I'm an animatronic…some sort of freak of nature?

**PLUSH:** No, no at all. It's a…m-miracle…this can't be possible.

**MIKE:** Well, it is. I'm not the first though!

**PLUSH:** Yes…I…I know, I heard the tapes…the tapes that you did, a-about your life.

**MIKE:** (_Sighs and looks at Fan_) I…I didn't want this, Fan…I wanted to live in peace.

**FAN:** I'm sorry, Mike…but your story had to be told…

**PLUSH:** And what a marvellous story it is, truly original and now I see…it's the truth.

**MIKE:** (_Sighs angrily_) What do you want?

**PLUSH:** I…(_Sits up straight_) I just want to talk…

**MIKE:** Then talk!

**PLUSH:** More of a proposition, actually…

**MIKE:**I knew, it's a catch!

**PLUSH:** No…Mr Schmidt, no it's not, it's…something that could help us all.

**MIKE:** (_Turns to walk away_) You know what, I'm not interested.

**PLUSH:**You want the world to accept you, don't you?

Mike stopped in his tracks; he tilted his head upwards to look at the ceiling and makes a long sigh.

**MIKE:** They…won't…accept…

**PLUSH:** How do you know?

**MIKE:** Because I'm…we're different…

**PLUSH:** No, you're perfect…

**MIKE:** I don't want to hear anymore.

**PLUSH:** I'm not the only one who's listened to these tapes, you know. The whole world has. They are amazed by your story.

**MIKE:** It's not a story, it's the truth.

**PLUSH:** (_Smiles_) And that's what makes it amazing. I can help you!

**MIKE:** Help me? How, oh let me guess, your some sort of fucking scientist, are you? Other than an owner of a theme park that's suspiciously announced itself from nowhere. I smell bullshit…and it's coming from you!

**PLUSH:** I am not here to cause trouble, if you could let me speak-

**MIKE:** A stranger that wants to talk…who are you?

**PLUSH:** Oh, forgive me. My name is Peter Plush and as your well informed, I am indeed the owner of Adventure World, having the rights to Freddy's name.

**FAN:** Forgetting something else, are you?

**PLUSH:** What do you mean?

**FAN:** (_To Mike_) Mike, he owned a channel, a news channel, or at least he used to anyway.

**MIKE:** What channel?

**FAN:** FNAF News, this guy employed Guy Kanes.

**MIKE:** (_Eyes go black_) W-What…?

**FAN:** That's right, Mike. He employed a murderer!

**PLUSH:** I…I didn't know-

Mike launched himself on top of Plush, in which the old man didn't have time to react. Mike was on top of Plush, pinning him down against the sofa and gripped his hand over Plush's neck. Plush tried to gasp but the grip was to firm.

**MIKE:** (_Growls_) Do you…have any idea…what trouble that GUY DID TO ME? DO YOU? HE ALMOST DESTROYED MY FAMILY AND YET HE KILLED MY FRIENDS, CLOSE FRIENDS…He…he killed my unborn son…He…took everything from me…and you EMPLOYED HIM? A FUCKING MURDERER! THE SO-CALLED SON OF JOHN KANES…and I bet you've heard of him, haven't you? (Plush tries to nod) Why…did you employ him?

**PLUSH:** (_Struggling to talk_) I…c-can't see into…t-the future…how…c-could I h-have…s-seen what he'd…d-dooo…?

**MIKE:** He was a robot, a fucking robot…how could you have not seen this…

**PLUSH:** (_Gasping_) J-Judging from your…s-story…you…didn't…k-know…e-either…

Mike knew that Plush was right. The night when Guy Kanes, or Guy Purple at the time came in to "interview" him because he threaten to blow up his business with a bomb, he didn't even noticed that Guy was a machine until it was a little too late. Mike he loosened his grip just a little, at least enough for Plush to quickly gasp in some air…

**PLUSH:** He tricked…all of us…

**MIKE:**Still…you employed him, which helped him come after me…

**PLUSH:** He wanted to interview you…he badly wanted the job and considering your story about killing Daniel was still hype of the week, I eventually agreed…he also wanted to go to the funeral of Daniel…he…he convinced it'd be good for our network, an exclusive interview with the man of the moment…h-how…how could I refuse that…? I was thinking for our channel…I…I swear…t-the bastard tricked me!

**MIKE:** You must've known something…? Something about him.

**PLUSH:** Honestly…I…I didn't…

**FAN:** What about my old corrupted partner, Fone, eh? You were best friends!

**MIKE:** (_Frowns and smiles sarcastically_) Oh man, this just gets better and better…

**PLUSH:** (_To Fan_) I told you, I didn't know a bloody thing. This is all a shock to me…

**MIKE:** (_Sighs_) Anybody with connections to those assholes must pay…

Mike starts to grip tighter on Plush's neck, the old man starts to choke even more, he starts to struggle. Fan starts to grow concerned.

**FAN:** Damn it, Mike, let the man talk.

**MIKE:** I…I can't take the risk…

**FAN:** You're hurting him. (_Mike doesn't listen_) For fuck sake, Mike, you're killing him!

**MIKE:** That's…the idea…

**FAN:** (_Points the gun at Mike_) Mike, this isn't you! You wouldn't hurt anybody innocent!

**MIKE:** This…is…me…

**FAN:** Let go of him. (_Mike ignores_) LET GO OF HIM!

**MIKE:** T-This is…me…i-it's…meeee…

Plush was slowly turning blue; his life was slowly fading from him. Fan started to panic, he didn't want to shoot Mike but it seemed like he was going to have no choice.

**MIKE:** DON'T MAKE ME FUCKING SHOOT YOU, MIKE! LET GO OF HIM! (_Mike Ignores_) MIKE, FUCKING LET GO OF HIM!

Mike ignores still and Fan was about to pull the trigger but just then, they were interrupted by some shouting.

**TY:** DADDY! STOP IT! LET GO OF HIM!

The voice of Ty's cry ran right through Mike's ears, which twitched and perked as he heard his child's cry. Mike's eyes reverted back to normal and loosened the grip from Plush's neck. Mike started to shake as he looked at his hands and then sure Plush gaining his life back… Mike gasped and climbed of Plush to give him breathing space. Fan sighed with relief and lowered his gun…Ty had tears coming from his eyes and then started hitting his father.

**TY:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING? (_Hits his father. Mike just stands there and takes it while confused on what happened_) WHY WERE YOU KILLING HIM?

Fan put his gun back in the holster, the scene was already slightly awkward and Chica came running into the room, gently pulling Ty away. Mike looked at Ty sadly as he couldn't give an answer, he felt ashamed.

**CHICA:** (_To Ty_) Ty, that's enough! (_Ty hugs his mother and sobs a little_) Mike, what were you thinking?

**MIKE:** I…I don't know…it…wasn't me…

**CHICA:** What do you mean…?

**MIKE:** I…(_Frowns a little_) It's like I was being…controlled.

**CHICA:** Controlled?

**MIKE:** Yeah…

Just then something caught the attention of Fan, he saw something from the window, he again pulled his gun out of the holster and went over to the window…but he couldn't see anything.

**CHICA:** What's wrong?

**FAN:** I don't know…I thought I saw someone.

**CHICA:** Were you alone?

**FAN:** Yes. (_Looks at Plush, almost angrily_) We are alone, aren't we? You didn't ask for anyone to follow us!

**PLUSH:** (_Coughing_) I swear and agreed it'd just me me…

**FAN:** (_Sighs_) Maybe, it's my imagination. I'm gonna go check around.

**CHICA:** Be careful.

Fan nodded and left the room. Ty stopped crying by this point as his father kneeled down to him.

**MIKE:** I'm sorry I got…a little funny back then. I didn't mean to scare you.

Ty nodded wiping the last of his tears and smiled back at his father.

**PLUSH:** (Breathing normally and in slight awe) My God…a family of animaltronics.

Chica looked at Mike worriedly but knew Mike would never harm anyone but something was up…she knew Mike was under a lot of stress and maybe this meeting wasn't helping. She never saw him go insane like this unless someone harmed her. Chica gently grabbed Mike's hand and soothingly rubbed it, "it's going to be okay" sensation. Mike acknowledged this and smiled back at her.

**MIKE:** I'm…sorry…

**CHICA:** Maybe we should end this talk…

**MIKE:** Maybe you're right.

**TY:** Hey daddy…(_Mike looks at him_) This man is wearing a purple tie…you said you didn't like the colour purple, maybe that…g-got you angry…?

Mike strangely didn't noticed the out of place purple tie around the gentleman before and with no hesitation, grabbed the tie and yanked it off the man with a clean snapping pull, without hurting Plush, even if Plush did try to back off a little.

**MIKE:** I'm sorry…I hate the colour purple…

**PLUSH:** (_Shaking but stays firm_) I…I do understand, Mr Schmidt. How could I forget?

Just then the door slammed opened, which startled everyone…they all turned around to see Fan, who was just putting his gun away, biting his lip.

**MIKE:** Anything…?

**FAN:** No, maybe my imagination got the best of me.

**MIKE:** (_Sighs and looks at the old man_) I think you should leave.

**PLUSH:** No, I'm begging you. I want you to hear me out, please, Mr Schmidt.

**MIKE:** I'm…sorry, I'm not interested. You should've left ages ago.

**PLUSH:** I really can help you, you know. You and your family…I can make it that the world will understand you…and accept you.

Mike sighed again but then looked at Fan, who was nodding slightly.

**FAN:** I think you should you listen what he's got to say, Mike…honestly, it doesn't sound that bad.

Mike then looks over to Chica, who seems to be nodding at Fan's comment, even though she wasn't sure what this was all about, she knew if a friend of theirs thinks the idea is good then how bad could it be, afteral…Fan was a friend they could trust with their lives.

**MIKE:** (_Sighs once again and nods_) Okay…Mr Plush, I'll listen to what've got to say. If I don't like it, you leave and never come back…got it?

**PLUSH:** That sounds fair to me, Mr Schmidt, really fair.

**MIKE:** Okay, I'm listening.

**PLUSH:** Good, good. I think you'll like what I've got to say. (_Mike pulls up a chair and sits in front of Plush_) I say, this is like an interview, isn't it? (_Chuckles_)

**MIKE:** (_Frowns_) No…it's not…

…

It felt like a long time with Plush's talk, a really long time but Mike and the others sat and listened to what the old man had to say. The talk wasn't forceful but rather an option and a choice that Mike could make. Plush just wanted Mike to be the final ingredient, as it were, for his Adventure World, to make the amusement that more real and that Mike could present himself to the public. Plush's words were humble and felt so true and gentle. Of course, Plush would accept what Mike would do.

Fan patrolled around the cabin and even walked outside, his hand gripping tightly around his holster but there was nothing suspicious going on but the thought that he swore he saw someone just made him a little edgy but eventually he convinced himself that there was nothing to worry about.

Eventually, after hearing what Plush had to say, Mike had to make a decision…he quickly spoke to Chica and Ty about it. The offer or in this case, a proposal was to be an attraction but also to meet and greet people, sign autographs, have pictures taken…even mingle with the public and have fun with children and kids alike. Chica thought it was a great idea, bringing back memories when she entertained for the children at Freddy Fazbears Pizza Emporium but couldn't be "herself"…Ty, of course, loved the idea and was excited to see a more open world and actually see humans. Mike hesitated at first but then even he thought it was a smart idea. He loved the idea of interacting with people again, aside from Fan and missed the socialization he was so used to when he was a human. It was a simple answer that Plush wanted, a yes or a no.

…Yes.

Mike felt a weight lifted off his shoulders, the fact that they didn't have to feel isolated anymore or even hide. If Plush said what was true and that the people, the public, say they would like to meet the man…or animatronic in this case, behind the bizarre stories of what happened in the past then what harm could be done. His story was well known, not just by what was said on the news but told on copies of record-selling cassettes and CD's. Mike also liked the idea of seeing his "friends" again as Plush managed to get blueprints of the old animaltronics: Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy…Plush also had to admit that he made Chica as well as he didn't know Chica was…actually alive but Chica didn't mind, she found it oddly funny. When Mike asked about if the Purple Guy was in it or being part of the attraction, AKA Guy Purple, knowing full well that this crazy killing machine was a huge part of his bizarre story, Plush simple shook his head in a no fashion…

**PLUSH:** Guy Kanes does not exists in my world that I created. I want what was good in your stories…and that's friendship, commitment and love. Your "friends" existed to bring joy to all the children in the world and parents alike. I want to bring that back…and hopefully, I have. Which is why, not only do I want you to see this world but to be a part of it.

Mike turned to his family who were just as excited as he was. Of course, the amount of stress and pain he's gone through, he did have his doubts but that was quickly pushed aside for a new life.

After sorting themselves out, they were ready to go and they all got into Fans car, though Mike was a little squashed up, considering how tall and almost bulky he was. Chica and Ty fit like a charm. Mike grumbled at first but managed to get in a good, comfortable position, if denting the inside of the car roof. Fan didn't mind, the insurance was covered by his position in the force. Fan checked his mirrors…just in case. He then started the car and off they went.

THREE YEARS AGO. TWO DAYS BEFORE MIKE GOT INTERVIEW BY GUY PURPLE/KANES.

A young man was mopping the floor outside of Officer Fones office, he was doing a lazy go at it and sighed depressingly. His hair was slightly dyed purple with a hint of black in his hair and wearing light blue dungarees. While mopping he could hear a conversation, at first he didn't bother with it but he was hearing key words like "Mike Schmidt" and "robots" "Chip" and "proposal", not to mention he heard a familiar voice, that one of Guy Purple…a voice and person he would recognize on the TV, on FNAF News. He tried to peek through the blinds but couldn't really see much apart from bits of purple, clearly someone standing…but there was definitely two people in the room, judging by the different voice. The young man looked around and to be frank the other police officers didn't seem to notice or even care. He listened carefully, it was almost clear…

**FONE:**What do you want me to do?

**PURPLE:**If something happens to me...I want you to make Mike suffer...and anyone that gets involved with him...I want you to kill them...it doesn't matter who...you will kill them...

**FONE:**Then I want more money!

**PURPLE:**A hard bargain, huh?

**FONE:**10 million. If I'm to kill other people, it won't come cheap...not to mention the actions leading up to questioning and destroying evidence...

**PURPLE:**(_Smiles_) Fine, fine! I'll transfer the money to your account in a few days...you better promise me this will be done!

**FONE:**For ten million dollars, I'd let you fuck me in the ass!

**PURPLE:**(_Smiles slyly_) I bet you would...(Pulls something out of his pocket) Take this...

The purple guy chucks a little object on the desk. Fone looks at it for a second before picking it up.

**FONE:**And what's this?

**PURPLE:**Any problems...you can bring me back, it's a chip, I've made a copy of my mind.

**FONE:**Incredible...

**PURPLE:**The only catch is...you'll have to find an animatronic to put it in and unfortunately Mike Schmidt has the blueprints...but I doubt you'll need this...

**FONE:** I'll…I'll do what I can.

**PURPLE:** For that amount of money, I should hope so. Good day Officer Fone, nice doing business with you.

The young man gasped as he could tell a figure was about to leave the room. The door opened and the young man panicked, trying to get back to mopping…as Guy Kanes walked out, the young man accidently knocked over his bucket and the water splashed over Guy Kanes's shoes…this made Guy back up, as his shoes got covered in filthy water as did the bottom of his purple trousers.

**PURPLE:** You stupid shit!

**YOUNG MAN:** I-I'm sorry…I…

Guy Kanes went to grab the man but dodged easily from his grasp. Guy was annoyed but surprised by this young man's dodge. Guy went to grab the boy again but the young man span the stick in a controlled manner and whacked Guy across the head…but this did nothing, the mop snapped like a matchstick as the handle broke in two and Guy didn't move an inch. The young man looked on nervously as his simple yet effective move didn't do anything…Guy just looked at the young man in amazement and back down his anger…if still annoyed about his shoes and trousers but was impressed with the young man's moves, by then the police actually took notice and even Fone came out his office.

**FONE:** The hell is going on out here. (Looks at the wet flooded floor) What's this mess? (_Looks at the young man_) Did you do this?

**YOUNG MAN:** I…

**FONE:** Look at this! It's seeping into my room! You better have a good explanation you stupid little-

**PURPLE:** It was me, Fone.

**FONE:** What?

**PURPLE:** Yes. I wasn't looking where I was going and knocked the poor boy's bucket over. Don't you worry; I'll pay for the carpet. (_Smiles_) Though, something tells me you won't be needing my money. So you go back to your desk now, there's a good chap.

**FONE:** I…uh…right, fine! (_To the young man_) I still want this cleaned up, understand?

With that Fone nods to Kanes and closes the door. Guy is still smiling and then looks at the young man, who was looking down at the door, squeezing the broken mop and was shaking a little.

**YOUNG MAN:**I'm…I'm really sorry.

**PURPLE:** It's…fine. Just thank God I was wearing waterproof shoes. Though I must say, impressive moves, yes really impressive. You train, do you?

**YOUNG MAN:** Uh…y-yes sir, though only self-taught…

**PURPLE:**Wow, even more impressive.

**YOUNG MAN:** It's…it's just a hobby, I'm…I-I'm more interested with computers, though I wanted to be a police officer but…I got turned down…

**PURPLE:** And now you're a janitor…?

**YOUNG MAN:** (_Sighs sadly_) Yes…s-sir…

**PURPLE:** Such wasted talent. You know what; I may have a use for you. Skills like that could come in handy. What's your name?

**YOUNG MAN:**My name…? My name is…

…

It was a far old drive to the new theme park that Plush was excited about for everyone to see, the park itself was in the middle of nowhere but this was mandatory to use up the land that Plush had brought…and to keep it a secret, he had to build it away from the city.

Fan was driving, with Plush in the passenger while Mike, Chica and Ty were sitting in the back. Mike was trying to get into a comfortable position as he was slightly too big or in this case, too tall to actually fit in the car. Chica and Ty on the other hand just about had some room. Mike was twisting his body and his head was tilted from the ceiling of the car. Fan noticed this in his rear mirror.

**FAN:** You okay, Mike?

**MIKE:** Just about…

Mike decided that being in a squat position was the only way to be comfortable, this made his son laugh and Chica making a slight chuckle.

**FAN:** I would pull my seat forward, Mike but I'd barely have any more from myself.

**MIKE:** Really, it's fine. I'll just have to deal with it. (_Sighs_) You couldn't have bought a van or something, could you?

**FAN:** To be honest, I didn't think you'd come back with us.

**MIKE:** Huh, well maybe next time you could bring a vehicle that has more space.

**FAN:** I'll make a note of it.

**PLUSH:** (_Turns his head to Chica_) Do you have enough space, Ms Chica? Do you want me to move the seat?

**CHICA:** No, it's alright, thank you.

**PLUSH:**Are you sure?

**CHICA:** Positive.

**PLUSH:** I cannot wait for you lot to see my theme park.

**MIKE:** That's a point, what else does the theme park have to offer? I mean, you're not relying on animaltronics, are you?

**PLUSH:**Well, Mr Schmidt, it's what you'd expect a theme park to have in it: Rides, restaurants, roller-coasters…

**MIKE:** And you did all that in so many months?

**PLUSH:** When you have money, Mr Schmidt, people will be willing to help you, also it's good having contacts. I know a lot of people in the building trade.

**MIKE:**Hmm, I bet…

**PLUSH:** It's fair to say that it's not quite like Walt Disney's resort theme park but I hope one day to match its popularity.

**MIKE:**That sounds mental.

**CHICA:** Mike, be nice.

**PLUSH:** It's okay, Ms Chica. Yes, it may sound a little farfetched, Mr Schmidt but that would be my dream. It only needs to take a few "words of mouth" from guests to pass it onto other people and then the news spreads…it'll take years to match even the most popular theme parks but that is my goal…and it can be done. You'll see…

**MIKE:** Sure, I'll make my opinion when I see this place.

**PLUSH:** Yes, well…not far to go.

**TY:**Dad, can I go on the rides.

**MIKE:** Well…

**PLUSH:** Of course you can, it'll be nice for someone to try them out.

**TY:** Wow, can I dad, can I?

**MIKE:** Well, I guess if it's okay with Mr Plush then…

**PLUSH:** That's certainly fine by me.

**TY:** Yay, cool!

**PLUSH:** (_Looks at Ty_) Amazing.

**MIKE:** What is…?

**PLUSH:** The fact that you two…produced a child, it's quite incredible. How did this happen?

**CHICA:** (_Blushes_) Uh…it's not exactly rocket science, Mr Plush.

**PLUSH:** You mean…you two…a-actually…you know, done the old…?

**FAN:** They had sex, yes. Jesus, we're all grown up here…don't be shy about it.

**PLUSH:** But I mean…conceive…you conceived this child through the natural process?

**MIKE:** We have some bodily functions that still work.

**PLUSH:** I see. (_Smiles at Chica_) And what is it like when you make love?

**CHICA:** Uh, excuse me, Mr Plush but I don't want to answer that!

**MIKE:** You better dumb down your questions!

**FAN:** Cut it out, Plush. I can always turn this car around you know.

**PLUSH:** I'm sorry but this is all very interesting to me. That fact you're not human only makes this more than a miracle than I'm already seeing. Your gift could actually have answers to our own mortality.

**MIKE:** (_Frowns_) I doubt that…

**FAN:** How far is it, Plush, am I going the right way…?

**PLUSH:** (_Looks ahead_) Yes, just keep going straight. We're nearly there.

**CHICA:** (_Whispers to Mike_) He's giving me the creeps asking inappropriate questions like that, it's just weird.

**MIKE:** (_Whispers back_) He's just an excited old fool.

**CHICA:** But asking stuff like that in front of our son.

**TY:** It's okay, mom, I don't mind. I know a bit about it…

**CHICA:** Uh, uh…d-do you…?

**TY:** Yeah, I saw something explaining it on the telly.

**CHICA:** (_Frowns and smiles at Mike_) Did you now…?

**MIKE:** (_Hands up_) Don't look at me, I can't control the TV…

Chica sighs with a little chuckle. It was a few more seconds before they were driving over a short hill and over the ridge they could see a huge theme park in the far distance. It was another couple of minutes and they'd be at the entrance. It had massive doors at the front and a giant logo of Freddy, leaning on some colour balloon font lettering.: Freddy Fazbear's Fun Day Theme park. Chica and Ty looked on in amazement, Fan was slightly impressed while Mike just stared at the logo…it was strange seeing Freddy's face again, even if it was a cartoon incarnation of him…Mike nodded and smiled.

**MIKE:** This place actually…looks good.

**PLUSH:** Wait till you see inside, Mr Schmidt.

Just then, Mike's eyes went full black and gritted his teeth. This happened so fast that the rest only reacted when Mike punched the door's window with his clenched fist, this made the others startled. Fan looked in the rear mirror to see what was going on.

**FAN:** Mike, what the fuc-ACK!

Mike quickly leaned forward and wrapped both is arms around Fan's neck, strangling him.

**CHICA:** MIKE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Mike pulled Fan along with his seat, his hands were losing grip on the steering wheel, the car started to swerve left and right, Fan tried to keep the wheel straight but felt his neck tighten. Plush panicked trying to loosen Mike's grip but it was no good…Fan let go of the steering wheel, the car was moving to the right, nearly coming off the road…Plush quickly grabbed the wheel. Chica swapped seats with Ty to get to Mike, trying to shake him. Fan was starting to convolutes in panic…no air was coming in or out.

**CHICA:**MIKE! LET GO OFF, FAN! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!

**MIKE:** I…I…c-caaaaan't…

Plush was doing his best to straighten the car on the road but it was difficult with the angle he was at. Fan patted at his holster and pulled his gun out…

**CHICA:** WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? YOUR GONNA GET US KILLED!

**MIKE:** It's….n-nooooot…m-m-meeeeeee, it's not…m-m-mmeeee-meeeee…

**CHICA:** W-What…?

**MIKE:** I'm….beeeeeeeeee-being…c-con-controlled…it's noooooooott meeee….

Fan was starting to feel light headed but managed to clock up his gun…he started to hold it up, guessing where he was pointing, hoping it was at Mike, the car started to shake even more.

**FAN:** S-Stop…M-Mike…

Mike then used one of his arms to elbow Plush in the face, the impact strong enough to knock Plush out, as he went out cold, he pulled the steering wheel down with him, making the car go right and the car quickly veered off the road, the steering wheel still turning but then became stuck because of Plush's grip. The car then started to roll violently onto the dirt away from the road. The speed so fast that the car flipped and rolled several times, Fan accidently pulled the trigger, shooting Mike in the eye…crash, bang, the gang were thrown around in the car like rag dolls…each roll echoed loud crashes into the gangs ears…until the car came to a slight halt and made a little slide on the off-road dirt…on its roof, the car upside down…and the contents of the car…was lifeless.

Not one person made a sound…

Not one person made a move…

Not one person attempted to try and wake up…

…

Everything was blank at first…but then light was appearing through the gaps of Mike's eye lids. His sight was then bringing in some colour as his eye sight was slowly coming back to him. After a few seconds of his eyes gathering focus, he was looking up at a grey ceiling, though it looked fairly new…he blinked a few times.

**MIKE:** Wha…? What hap…?

Just then a quick flash back of him and the others in a car, as his vision was red and was strangling Fan, knocking out Plush and the car flying into the air before crashing and then darkness. His head started to hurt as he held on tightly to it. He moaned…but before worrying about Chica and his son. He suddenly shot up but the pain in his head throbbing even more.

Chica and Plush looked over to him and quickly ran to his side, with great relief.

**CHICA:** Oh Mikey, you're okay…

**MIKE:** Chica…? Oh thank God…(_Looks around_) Wait, where's Ty?

**CHICA:** He's fine, Mikey…he's fine. He's just testing out a play area.

**MIKE:** (_Nods_) Good. (_Rubs his head and see's he's on a table_) Where am I? How long have I been out?

**PLUSH:** You're in the maintenance room, Mike, of the theme park. (Half smiles) Where we…mend animatronics. It's been an hour now, so not long…a few scratches but nothing serious.

**MIKE:** How did I get here?

**CHICA:** You…don't remember?

Mike worriedly shakes his head; a few more visions of rage comes back to him but nothing clearer than that. Chica and Plush look at him with concern.

**CHICA:** You were strangling Fan…you…y-you almost killed him…

**MIKE:**What…?

**PLUSH:** Yes, that's right. You were out of control. (_Mike suddenly remembered feeling something like that, like an entity had entered him and took control of his mind and body_) You could've killed us all…

**MIKE:** I…I don't understand…

**CHICA:** What do you mean?

**MIKE:** It…w-wasn't me…

**CHICA:** But it was, Mikey…

**MIKE:** No. No, I mean…I…I felt like something really had control over me. I remember my vision going red…it happened the first time at the cabin. I swear it's not me…it's something…making me do this.

**CHICA:** That's…impossible. Like…you were brainwashed?

**MIKE:**Kind of but…out of my control.

**PLUSH:** Hmm…(_Rubs his chin_) How much human are you, Mike?

**MIKE:** Eh, what kind of a question is that?

**PLUSH:** You say you have working bodily functions…

**MIKE:** Yes.

**PLUSH:** I mean, like human functions.

**MIKE:** (_Sighs_) Yes.

**PLUSH:** Do you have a brain, a human one I mean.

**MIKE:** Well…I'm…not really…sure…?

**CHICA:** No, it's our souls that have grown into these bodies and only a few parts of our bodies work functionally like a human.

**PLUSH:** Hmm…I can only assume that's your sexual parts, am I correct? Penis and the vagina?

**CHICA:** (_Blushing_) Um…well, y-yes…

**MIKE:** Watch it where you're going with this, Plush!

**PLUSH:** Well, it just narrows it down to the fact that the only REAL parts of you apart from your personality are your sexual bodily functions…therefore you don't actually have a brain but…a computer chip.

**CHICA:** Yes…

**PLUSH:** And that your souls and actually stored into your chips…

**MIKE:** What point are you trying to make?

**PLUSH:** I'm saying that it's possible that…someone could be controlling you remotely. If a signal is strong enough, it could just…take over your mind. You may used to be human, Mr Schmidt but you are now…an animatronic., a machine…

**CHICA:** How come I'm not effected?

**PLUSH:** Frequency, perhaps. Or it was just made to control Mike here.

**MIKE:** This is all too weird. What you're saying, is that someone is controlling me?

**PLUSH:** It's not as farfetched as you think.

**MIKE:** Well, of course it is. For a start, you'd have to be pretty close if it's going to affect me, not to mention, to control me, you'd have to see me…

**PLUSH:** It's just a theory, Mr Schmidt. Still, we have to get to the bottom of it…we don't want you raging out at odd times.

**MIKE:** Hey, wait a minute…where's Fan?

**PLUSH:** God knows.

**CHICA:** He saw someone as soon as we crashed…only you were out cold. Me and Plush pulled you out while Fan ran off into the woods away from the road.

**PLUSH:**Yes, not far from the entrance as a matter of fact.

**CHICA:** We haven't heard from him since.

**PLUSH:** (_Pulls out a radio_) I've contacted him but no answer…

**MIKE:** Well, we can't just sit here, we have to help him, we have to find him!

**CHICA:** Mike, take it easy.

**PLUSH:** Yes, there's not much we can do now. We will-

Plush was interrupted by a knock on the door and then the door slowly opened. A young man wearing a full dark mechanic suit with a matching capped hat entered the room. He looked a little nervous but was a little more concerned about something.

**MECHANIC:** Uh…e-everything alright, sir?

**PLUSH:** Ah yes, yes. We're fine.

**MECHANIC:** I heard about the accident. Are you sure you're okay, sir.

**PLUSH:** Yes, I'm fine, we're all fine here, just a little shaken up, I suppose.

**MECHANIC:**Right, sir. Good to hear…

**PLUSH:** Any news about our guest police officer? He's been gone for a while now.

**MECHANIC:** I've not heard anything, sir.

**PLUSH:** Ah well, never mind…

The mechanic accidently gets eye contact with Mike, they stare at each other for a few seconds before Mike adverts his eyes away, worried what his human would think…instead the mechanic gasped and smiled in awe…he slowly walked forward.

**MECHANIC:** Oh my God…y-your Mike Schmidt…THEE Mike Schmidt.

**PLUSH:** Yes, yes, it is he. Now he must get some rest before we-…

**MECHANIC:** (_Ignores Plush_) I'm a big fan, Mr Schmidt. Truly I am…I…really believed you when I listened to your stories and…(_Gasps excitedly_) WOW…and to actually think it was REALLY true…you're an animatronic!

**MIKE:** Um…t-thanks…

**MECHANIC:** And Ms Chica too…w-wow, your even better looking than I could imagine.

**CHICA:** (_Giggles_) Aren't you sweet.

**MECHANIC:** Don't you have a son?

**PLUSH:** Look, we've just had a strange event. I will show Mr Schmidt around as soon as we can find his friend.

**MECHANIC:** I…y-yes sorry, I'm just excited. I…I can't believe I'm seeing an…animatronic that's actually alive…no, not just that…a h-hero! The man who solved the murders and put a stop to the Kanes…especially Guy…

Mike hated that name, every time it was mentioned it would bring back painful memories of what this…monster was caper able of. Pain, suffering and loss…even with that murderous-whatever-the-hell-he-was, gone it didn't seem to matter…that name would always freak Mike out.

**MIKE:** Yeah…I stopped him alright…we all did…shame that bastard killed my friends though…

**MECHANIC:** I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean to upset you.

**MIKE:** It's fine…

**MECHANIC:** Look, my name is Ennard and-

**PLUSH:** Look, I know you mean well but could you please leave. There will be plenty of time to ask Mr Schmidt anything you want but now is not the time.

**MECHANIC:** Oh…um, y-yeah sure…s-sorry…

The young mechanic turns around sadly and walks out of the room but Mike notices something about the young lad…it was his walk, the young lad seemed to be limping. Mike was about to question it but oddly didn't bother. Plush sighs a little and turns to look at Mike.

**PLUSH:** I'm sorry about him. He maybe young but he's quite a smart little lad and an asset to helping me build the animatronics.

**CHICA:** Well, he certainly wasn't afraid of us.

**MIKE:** No…he wasn't, was he? I guess…some people will accept us.

**PLUSH:** See, I told you.

Just then the door opened again and this time it was Ty, Mike and Chica's son who entered the room. He grew excited when he saw his father, he called his name…Mike looked up and was delighted to see his son again. Ty ran up to him and jumped on top of the table, embracing his father in a loveable hug.

**TY:** Your awake. They fixed you!

**MIKE:** (_Chuckles_) They sure did.

**CHICA:** Now, Ty, give your father some room.

**MIKE:** Ha, it's okay.

**TY:** Have they found Officer Fan yet…?

The three looked at each other, not knowing the answer until Mike spoke.

**MIKE:** Well, he's lost, Ty…just sorting something out.

**TY:** He's been gone for a long time. I hope he's okay.

**MIKE:** Me too, kid.

Just then the radio in Plushes hand started to crackle some static, it only lasted for a few seconds before it went silent…and then…

**_VOICE:_**_…Hello…?_

**MIKE:** That's Fan!

**CHICA:** Oh thank God…

**_FAN:_**_Uh…Phew…good to hear your voices again, guys._

**MIKE:** Your telling me!

**PLUSH:** Where the hell have you been?

**_FAN:_**_Chasing off some…stupid fuckface tosspot. AH! God damn it…_

**MIKE:** You okay?

**_FAN:_**_Yeah, yeah…I'm good, Mike, real good…just a sore neck, that's all._

**PLUSH:** Did you catch this person you were after then?

**_FAN:_**_No…that fuckface got away. AAH! Shit! Fuck!_

**MIKE:** You…you sure you're alright?

**_FAN:_**_Honestly, I'm fine. The car crash just gave me a bit of beating…_

**MIKE:** Where the hell are you now?

**_FAN:_**_I'm uh…uh…I'm just making my way back to the theme park now…give me a few…uh…minutes or so and I'll met ya._

**MIKE:** (_Sighs_) I'm just glad you're alright.

**_FAN:_**_Yeah, y-yeah…MIKE, IT'S A-_

Just then the radio became static and the signal had died from the other end.

**MIKE:** Do you get that last bit?

**CHICA:** (_Shakes her head_) No…

**PLUSH:** (_Shrugs_) I'm sure it was nothing. Anyway, I guess we'll met up with Fan then. We can take a tour while doing so. What do you say?

**MIKE:** I guess it'll waste some time.

**PLUSH:** Splendid.

Mike climbed off the table and was a bit funny on his legs. Plush kindly gave Mike a walking stick and Ty held his father's other hand, while Chica put her arm around his waist for a little support…and left the room.

Meanwhile.

Fan grunted and spat out some blood, with was also dripping from his nose and was bruised up. He was tied up to a chair, with his hands doubled tied as well as his feet. A radio was next to his ear but was then pulled away from a young man…the same young man who had just spoke to Mike and the gang…he also had a gun pointed to Fan's head.

**MECHANIC:** He believed you, didn't he? Because…he trusts you. Just like Guy Kanes has trusted me…in finishing off Mike Schmidt! I won't make the mistakes that Fone did…and I'll avenge Guy Kanes…my hero…once and for all!

…

Pain was surrounding Fan, this was not surprising considering the car veered off the road and flew in the air to an almighty crash, as his body was pummelled like a rag doll. He hissed in pain but signing in relief that he was ok and nothing major was damaged on him besides a few cuts…he opened his eyes to see he was upside down, the seat beat strapping him in good…he turned his head around to assess the others. He could hear Chica whimpering and Ty sobbing, Plush was just waking up himself…all moaned in pain.

**FAN:** Is…is everyone alright…?

**CHICA:** (_Winces_) Yes…

Plush moaned, he too was upside down.

**PLUSH:** (_Moans_) Good…God…what the hell…?

**FAN:** How you feeling there, Plush?

**PLUSH:** I'm…I'm not sure…

**FAN:** Well, you're talking, that's a start. (_Turns his head around again_) You guys okay back there?

**CHICA:** We're fine…(_Holds Ty in a brace_) Any damage, sweetie?

**TY:** N-No…just…h-hurts…

**CHICA:** I know…but it won't last long…

**FAN:**Mike? Mike, you alive?

Chica turned to Mike, who had his eyes closed. Chica tried to shake Mike but he was still unresponsive. She kept shaking him but still no response.

**CHICA:** Oh God. He's not moving!

**FAN:** (_Undoes his seat belt_) Hold on!

Fan twists his body so he was upright, he then starts to kick the dented door, as it didn't budge he kicked the window with ease after a few sharp jab kicks. He quickly climbed out of the car…he winched in pain but choose to ignore going straight to Mike's aid. He then pulled out his gun and shot at the window while being careful not to hit Mike…the window shattered into small pieces…Fan reached in and unbuckled Mike from his seat, Chica held on to stop him from falling awkwardly but Fan pulled him, it was a slight struggle but didn't do any more damage to Mike and lied him gently down on the ground. Plush managed to kick his door open and scrambled out…Chica squeezed through the belts with ease, she then went back in to get Ty, who was still a little shaken.

Fan did all he could to see if Mike was okay but the problem was, he didn't know where to start as Mike wasn't human and didn't have the normal functions a human would have…no heartbeat could be heard, nor any form of blood flow…Fan started to get worried…he then opened up one of Mike's eye lids…his eyes where lifeless.

**FAN:** Shit!

**PLUSH:** (_Limping slightly_) Is he…alright?

**FAN:** I can't tell! If he was human, then…(_Looks at Chica_) Is there any clue to know if he's still alive?

**CHICA:** N-No…I…

Just then they noticed Mike's hand started twitching, it was quick but obvious…but then he started to mumble.

**MIKE:** G-Guy…

**FAN:** (_Smiles at the others_) He's fine…just slightly damaged maybe…

**MIKE:** J-Just…l-leave us alone, Guy…

**CHICA:** He's…dreaming…?

**FAN:** Traumatic maybe? Either way, we need to fix him.

**PLUSH:** (_Wiping sweat and blood from his brow_) We have a hospital wing…

**FAN:**That's no good!

**PLUSH:** Then a maintenance room perhaps, we could fix him there if he needs new parts.

**FAN:** Seems like a safe bet.

**TY:** Is daddy going to be alright…?

**CHICA:** Yes, sweetie, daddy is just hurt a little. He'll be fine…

Fan was about to pick Mike up but then noticed the back of his car…the car boot was open. Fan looked at this with puzzlement…he then indicated to Plush to take his place.

**PLUSH:** What are you doing?

**FAN:** The trunk…it's open…

**PLUSH:** So what? It must've sprung open from the impact of the crash…

Fan got closer to the trunk and noticed something that didn't seem natural to a car…something that shouldn't have been there…something that came from somewhere else…blood was seen slowly dripping from the opening. Fan got his gun at the ready and even though the trunk was open at a jar…he wasn't taking any risks, something could've been in there…within a flash, Fan pulled open the dented trunk door…but the trunk was empty but had more blood from the inside.

**FAN:** Blood…

**CHICA:** Blood?

**PLUSH:** You mean…someone was in the trunk?

**FAN:** (_Nods and looks around_) My guess exactly.

Fan scanned the surroundings, they weren't far from the forest area before the theme park. Fan carefully adverted his eyes everywhere to see if he could spot some movement from anywhere…and just then, he spotted a shadow faintly running into the woods.

**FAN:** Get Mike to the maintenance now! I'll meet you later!

**PLUSH:** What are you doing?

**FAN:**Chasing our trunk mystery guest! (_Clocks his gun_) Get inside. Keep Mike safe!

Plush and Chica agreed on the terms and though Mike was rather heavy, Chica and Plush managed to get him all the way to the entrance of the theme park.

Fan, meanwhile was still chasing this mystery figure, the forest was becoming deep now, with more trees surrounding the area and made it easier for anyone to hide and run away. Fan had lost where the figure had gone but didn't want to give up…his gun at the ready and finger on the trigger, he turned, hearing every sound made…whether it was birds or his own footsteps…sound was key at this moment. The minutes went by…Fan sighed in frustration, kicking one of the trees.

**FAN:** Damn it. He got away…(_Bits his lip_) What's your game…?

Just then, he heard a twig snap right near him…he turned around but nobody was there…he then heard more rustling but it was to late as the figure in front of him brought down a heavy object to knock Fan out cold.

It had been an hour…

Fan opened his eyes but the pain got to him first, this pretty much woke him up and brought himself to alert. He quickly looked around to see where he was…he didn't recognize the place…but after seeing some posters and merchandize around him, he figured he was in the theme park, FNAF World…but wasn't sure where. He tried to move but he couldn't…he was tied up, with his hands doubled tied to the chair, including his feet. He looked over to see his own gun teasing him on a table in front of him but was a few feet away…he huffed and gritted his teeth as he tried to move along in the chair…but then someone entered the room…and walked straight over to the table and picked up the gun. They had their back to Fan.

**FAN:** Oh fuck you! You know what, I'm tired of this shit! There's always someone…always! So what's your deal then, huh? Want Mike dead? A long lost fucking relative to the Kanes? Or working for Guy? What? What's your bullshit of a non-surprising story? (_The man in front of him doesn't turn around_) Ha…what does it matter. You'll end up like the other pieces of shit anyway…

**STRANGER:** No…not me.

**FAN:** (_Sighs_) What's the point? Why can't you…silly bastards just leave Mike alone…

**STRANGER:** Because I made a promise…

**FAN:** (_Nods and laughs_) Yeah, I bet…

**STRANGER:** (_Turns around_) I made a promise to a man who gave me a second chance on life!

Fan looked carefully at the stranger…he slowly walked into the light, wearing maintenance clothes and a name badge that read "Ennard" but Fan quickly recognized the man's face as soon as it hit the light…the name, in Fan's eyes, did not match the name…Fan knew that this name was fake.

**FAN:** Wait…y-you're the…janitor at the prescient? The young lad…(_Thinks for a second and gasps_) Vincent…?

**VINCENT:** Remembered my name then? That's nice…because there was only one other that did! Nobody else could be bothered!

**FAN:** (_Takes a guess_) …Guy Kanes…?

**VINCENT:** That's right!

**FAN:** Your working for him!? Why…? How the hell did a guy like you meet that fucked up prick?

Vincent then whacked Fan across the face with his own gun, it hurt as it felt like his jaw was twisted. Fan grunted in pain.

**VINCENT:** Don't call him that! He's…h-he's a hero…

**FAN:** Are you messed up? A hero…? What planet are you on?

**VINCENT:** He saved me. He saved me from my own life…

**FAN:**He never saved anyone…he kills-

**VINCENT:** HE SAVED ME! THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!

**FAN:** EVEN WITH THE COUNTLESS MURDERS OF CHILDREN? How can you be with a scumbag like him…

**VINCENT:** Like I said…he saved me!

_FLASHBACK_

_The young man gasped as he could tell a figure was about to leave the room. The door opened and the young man panicked, trying to get back to mopping…as Guy Kanes walked out, the young man accidently knocked over his bucket and the water splashed over Guy Kanes's shoes…this made Guy back up, as his shoes got covered in filthy water as did the bottom of his purple trousers._

_**PURPLE:**__You stupid shit!_

_**VINCENT:**__I-I'm sorry…I…_

_Guy Kanes went to grab the man but dodged easily from his grasp. Guy was annoyed but surprised by this young man's dodge. Guy went to grab the boy again but the young man span the stick in a controlled manner and whacked Guy across the head…but this did nothing, the mop snapped like a matchstick as the handle broke in two and Guy didn't move an inch. The young man looked on nervously as his simple yet effective move didn't do anything…Guy just looked at the young man in amazement and back down his anger…if still annoyed about his shoes and trousers but was impressed with the young man's moves, by then the police actually took notice and even Fone came out his office._

_**FONE:**__The hell is going on out here. (Looks at the wet flooded floor) What's this mess? (Looks at the young man) Did you do this?_

_**VINCENT:**__I…_

_**FONE:**__Look at this! It's seeping into my room! You better have a good explanation you stupid little-_

_**PURPLE:**__It was me, Fone._

_**FONE:**__What?_

_**PURPLE:**__Yes. I wasn't looking where I was going and knocked the poor boy's bucket over. Don't you worry; I'll pay for the carpet. (Smiles) Though, something tells me you won't be needing my money. So you go back to your desk now, there's a good chap._

_**FONE:**__I…uh…right, fine! (To the young man) I still want this cleaned up, understand?_

_With that Fone nods to Kanes and closes the door. Guy is still smiling and then looks at the young man, who was looking down at the door, squeezing the broken mop and was shaking a little._

_**VINCENT:**__I'm…I'm really sorry._

_**PURPLE:**__It's…fine. Just thank God I was wearing waterproof shoes. Though I must say, impressive moves, yes really impressive. You train, do you?_

_**VINCENT:**__Uh…y-yes sir, though only self-taught…_

_**PURPLE:**__Wow, even more impressive._

_**VINCENT:**__It's…it's just a hobby, I'm…I-I'm more interested with computers, though I wanted to be a police officer but…I got turned down…_

_**PURPLE:**__And now you're a janitor…?_

_**VINCENT:**__(Sighs sadly) Yes…s-sir…_

_**PURPLE:**__Such wasted talent. You know what; I may have a use for you. Skills like that could come in handy. What's your name?_

_**VINCENT:**__My name…? My name is…Vincent._

**_PURPLE:_**_Well, Vincent, how would you like to make a lot of money?_

_Vincent frowned a little, not really believing what was said as Purple put his arms around the young lad and walked him away._

**_CUT TO:-_**

_Vincent cut into his flesh with a razor blade…while Guy kanes watched him. The young lad winched a little as the blade ripped through the skin and made blood trickle out._

**_PURPLE:_**_You don't scream because you are strong. But…when my victims do, it's,,,music to my ears. All I want is revenge…and frankly, you're the only one I trust…_

**_VINCENT:_**_Why…m-must I go through pain…_

**_PURPLE:_**_Because pain is all you know, you've told me. Pain won't exist with you any more, now you've lived it!_

**_CUT TO:-_**

_Daniel Kanes Funeral._

_Vincent was slightly in the back ground, carefully watching Guy bury his brother. A man approached him…Officer Fone, passing an item to Guy…they chatted for a bit until Kanes walked off. Guy kanes looked straight towards Vincent and smiled._

**_CUT TO:-_**

_10 MINUTES LATER._

_They are both walking away from the funeral grounds._

**_PURPLE:_**_(To Vincent) Fone will fail, Vincent. At the end of the day…even corrupt cops have form of morals…he'll kill but…I sense he will fail at the same time. This is where you come in…if I fail…and if Fone fails…you are my last hope, my last act to pour upon Mike and his stupid friends. Kill them all…in whatever way or form. That is all I ask._

**_VINCENT:_**_And…t-the money…y-you said you would transfer…?_

**_PURPLE:_**_(Smiles) Why don't you check your account. I'm sure you'll be satisfied with the amount. Just a simple job…wipe away anyone involve with Freddy's Fazbear pizza…expose Mike to be a criminal…and not this hero, people say he is…(Sighs sadly) My…father was the hero…_

**_VINCENT:_**_(Nods nervously) I will. (Gulps) But…_

**_PURPLE:_**_(Raises an eyebrow) But…?_

**_VINCENT:_**_What about this…new location happening in England…using Freddy's name, does…d-does that count as an involvement…? This…sister location…?_

**_PURPLE:_**_(Smiles) It is just Mike Schmidt I want dead…and his friends. You are to tell no one of my investment with that place! Do you understand? If I die…then the place is yours. Do as you please…but make sure Mike Schmidt is DEAD!_

**_VINCENT:_**_Yes…I understand. Thank you…_

**_PURPLE:_**_For what?_

**_VINCENT:_**_For saving me…for giving me another chance at life…_

**_PURPLE:_**_It's what I do._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**FAN:** He…b-bought a…place in England…?

**VINCENT:** Shit, I wasn't supposed to say that!

**FAN:** Why?

**VINCENT:** Does it matter?

**FAN:** It does matter when I put six bullets through your head!

**VINCENT:** (_Chuckles_) Okay, okay. Apparently…he was going to make robots like him, alright!?

**FAN:** Like him, huh? Oh well…that's tough shit, since the freak isn't around anymore.

**VINCENT:** Just me…I will carry the colour purple on.

**FAN:** Look, you've got the money that Guy sent you right, why not just…enjoy it instead?

**VINCENT:** Because a promise is a promise…I won't break that…

**FAN:** For fuck sake, kid…I swear to God you'll die…

**VINCENT:** No! I won't make the same stupid mistakes that Fone did. I can guarantee that!

Vincent then pulls something out of his pockets, it was the side of a mobile phone but with a few switches on them. Fan looked on confused…

**VINCENT:** This…little thing, is what will destroy Mike and his friends.

**FAN:** What is it?

**VINCENT:** Why, it's a controller, Officer. (_Fan gasps_) I'll will control Mike…and thus kill his friends…I'll make him suicide himself and after you've seen your friends die…you'll be next. And the beauty is…I don't have to leave the room. So…tell me, officer Fan…what are you doing to do, huh? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? (_Lowers his voice calmly_) Please…(_Smiles_) Don't hold it against me…

…

Vincent was teasing the control device in front of Fan, laughing at the same time. Fan again struggled in his ropes but it was no use.

**FAN:** So it was you all along…the one controlling Mike, the one making Mike go insane…nearly killing the ones he loved…

**VINCENT:** I would've succeed earlier…if it wasn't for Mike being strong willed.

**FAN:** That's what happens when you mess with someone with a strong soul like his.

**VINCENT:** Ah, shut up! He'll show his weakness eventually…he can't have self-control forever.

**FAN:** It doesn't make sense…how the hell did you get close to us? Close to Mike for that thing to work?

**VINCENT:** You're a cop…work it out!

Fan looks back to the time when Mike started to spaz out. It was all flooding back to him.

_FLASHBACK._

_AT THE CABIN._

_Just then something caught the attention of Fan, he saw something from the window, he again pulled his gun out of the holster and went over to the window…but he couldn't see anything._

**_CHICA:_**_What's wrong?_

**_FAN:_**_I don't know…I thought I saw someone._

**_CHICA:_**_Were you alone?_

**_FAN:_**_Yes. (Looks at Plush, almost angrily) We are alone, aren't we? You didn't ask for anyone to follow us!_

**_PLUSH:_**_(Coughing) I swear and agreed it'd just me me…_

**_FAN:_**_(Sighs) Maybe, it's my imagination. I'm gonna go check around._

**_CHICA:_**_Be careful._

_Vincent ran around the cabin, getting out of Fan's sight…every time Fan got nearer, Vincent would take a quiet dash…Fan had his gun pointed at all times, just waiting for some sort of movement. Vincent looked around and the coast was clear…he then ran to Fan's car…and hid in the trunk. Fan looked around the cabin and parcailly around the woods…but couldn't find anything…he shrugged and decided to head back to the cabin. Once he got inside, he put his gun away back in the holster as the others just looked at him, waiting for answers._

**_MIKE:_**_Anything…?_

**_FAN:_**_No, maybe my imagination got the best of me._

_CUT TO:-_

_INSIDE THE CAR_

_Just then, Mike's eyes went full black and gritted his teeth. This happened so fast that the rest only reacted when Mike punched the door's window with his clenched fist, this made the others startled. Fan looked in the rear mirror to see what was going on._

**_FAN:_**_Mike, what the fuc-ACK!_

_Mike quickly leaned forward and wrapped both is arms around Fan's neck, strangling him._

**_CHICA:_**_MIKE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_

_Mike pulled Fan along with his seat, his hands were losing grip on the steering wheel, the car started to swerve left and right, Fan tried to keep the wheel straight but felt his neck tighten. Plush panicked trying to loosen Mike's grip but it was no good…Fan let go of the steering wheel, the car was moving to the right, nearly coming off the road…Plush quickly grabbed the wheel. Chica swapped seats with Ty to get to Mike, trying to shake him. Fan was starting to convolutes in panic…no air was coming in or out._

**_CHICA:_**_MIKE! LET GO OFF, FAN! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!_

**_MIKE:_**_I…I…c-caaaaan't…_

_Plush was doing his best to straighten the car on the road but it was difficult with the angle he was at. Fan patted at his holster and pulled his gun out…_

**_CHICA:_**_WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? YOUR GONNA GET US KILLED!_

**_MIKE:_**_It's….n-nooooot…m-m-meeeeeee, it's not…m-m-mmeeee-meeeee…_

**_CHICA:_**_W-What…?_

**_MIKE:_**_I'm….beeeeeeeeee-being…c-con-controlled…it's noooooooott meeee…._

_Fan was starting to feel light headed but managed to clock up his gun…he started to hold it up, guessing where he was pointing, hoping it was at Mike, the car started to shake even more._

**_FAN:_**_S-Stop…M-Mike…_

_Mike then used one of his arms to elbow Plush in the face, the impact strong enough to knock Plush out, as he went out cold, he pulled the steering wheel down with him, making the car go right and the car quickly veered off the road, the steering wheel still turning but then became stuck because of Plush's grip. The car then started to roll violently onto the dirt away from the road. The speed so fast that the car flipped and rolled several times, Fan accidently pulled the trigger, shooting Mike in the eye…crash, bang, the gang were thrown around in the car like rag dolls…each roll echoed loud crashes into the gang's ears…until the car came to a slight halt and made a little slide on the off-road dirt…on its roof, the car upside down…_

_The wheels still span…a slamming, knocking sound coming from the trunk…it then sprung open and Vincent climbed out a little grazed but fine…he looked at the damage of the car and it's contents…some of the people were waking up. Vincent cursed, hoping the crash would've killed them all but it didn't…he looked around and saw he could go into a forest, to hide. His leg started to hurt and cursed again but trying to keep it to himself…each time he put weight on it, it would hurt, a sharp pain going through him…so he limped as fast as he could. He hid around a tree…and looked to see if anybody was waking up and by the sounds of it…it was Fan talking first. Vincent just smiled…_

_The others got out of the car and he could see Fan clocking up his gun._

_And then after a few minutes later, Fan was roaming around the forest…he had walked passed Vincent and then Vincent grabbed the heaviest log he could find and whacked it on top of Fan's head…knocking him instantly. Vincent started to chuckle…_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

**VINCENT:** Yes, Fan. I followed you everywhere…ever since Plush entered the room, I was there…waiting for you to leave. Let me ask you something…?

**FAN:** Up yours!

**VINCENT:** That's rude but I'll carry on with the question, anyway…answer this: Don't you think it's weird that…since you met Plush, it's gone…wrong for you lot.

**FAN:**What are you talking about?

**VINCENT:** I mean, it's not just me you have to worry about…Plush is in on this as well…

**FAN:** Wha…what…?

**VINCENT:** Yeah, that's right. Plush! Old crazy man himself. He tricked you good.

**FAN:** (_Shakes his head_) No…n-no, that's just…that's just stupid, it's not logical…

**VINCENT:** Oh, stop using your police head. Think about it, he was really desperate to get Mike down here, wasn't he? Only a desperate man in need would do something like that. (Smiles at Fan) Plush…is in my hands!

**FAN:** What?

**VINCENT:** I've forced him to do it. If he doesn't help me, I'll kill his family. Easy trade! Does what I ask him to, then they'll live and he'll get to see them again…

**FAN:** You sick…son of a bitch!

**VINCENT:** It's all part of the pain.

Vincent then takes an even smaller device out of his pockets and presses it, just then a monitor starts…Fan had to look away because the static was to bright but as soon as his eyes were ok, he gasped at the site of the TV monitor. He could see the others on screen, gathered around Mike who was just waking up.

**VINCENT:** This, is taking place next door.

_On the monitor_

**_MIKE:_**_No. No, I mean…I…I felt like something really had control over me. I remember my vision going red…it happened the first time at the cabin. I swear it's not me…it's something…making me do this._

**_CHICA:_**_That's…impossible. Like…you were brainwashed?_

**_MIKE:_**_Kind of but…out of my control._

**_PLUSH:_**_Hmm…(Rubs his chin) How much human are you, Mike?_

**_MIKE:_**_Eh, what kind of a question is that?_

**_PLUSH:_**_You say you have working bodily functions…_

**_MIKE:_**_Yes._

**_PLUSH:_**_I mean, like human functions._

**_MIKE:_**_(Sighs) Yes._

**_PLUSH:_**_Do you have a brain, a human one I mean._

**_MIKE:_**_Well…I'm…not really…sure…?_

**_CHICA:_**_No, it's our souls that have grown into these bodies and only a few parts of our bodies work functionally like a human._

**_PLUSH:_**_Hmm…I can only assume that's your sexual parts, am I correct? Penis and the vagina?_

**_CHICA:_**_(Blushing) Um…well, y-yes…_

**_MIKE:_**_Watch it where you're going with this, Plush!_

**_PLUSH:_**_Well, it just narrows it down to the fact that the only REAL parts of you apart from your personality are your sexual bodily functions…therefore you don't actually have a brain but…a computer chip._

**_CHICA:_**_Yes…_

**_PLUSH:_**_And that your souls and actually stored into your chips…_

**_MIKE:_**_What point are you trying to make?_

**_PLUSH:_**_I'm saying that it's possible that…someone could be controlling you remotely. If a signal is strong enough, it could just…take over your mind. You may used to be human, Mr Schmidt but you are now…an animatronic., a machine…_

**_CHICA:_**_How come I'm not effected?_

**_PLUSH:_**_Frequency, perhaps. Or it was just made to control Mike here._

**_MIKE:_**_This is all too weird. What you're saying, is that someone is controlling me?_

**_PLUSH:_**_It's not as farfetched as you think._

**_MIKE:_**_Well, of course it is. For a start, you'd have to be pretty close if it's going to affect me, not to mention, to control me, you'd have to see me…_

**_PLUSH:_**_It's just a theory, Mr Schmidt. Still, we have to get to the bottom of it…we don't want you raging out at odd times._

**_MIKE:_**_Hey, wait a minute…where's Fan?_

**_PLUSH:_**_God knows._

**_CHICA:_**_He saw someone as soon as we crashed…only you were out cold. Me and Plush pulled you out while Fan ran off into the woods away from the road._

**_PLUSH:_**_Yes, not far from the entrance as a matter of fact._

**_CHICA:_**_We haven't heard from him since._

**_PLUSH:_**_(Pulls out a radio) I've contacted him but no answer…_

**VINCENT:** Right, time for me to make an appearance…using my fake name badge. (_Chuckles_).

**FANS:** GUYS! GUYS! HEY MIKE! PLUSH!

**VINCENT:** They can't hear you from the monitor and also the walls are thick! (_Sorts his badge out and puts away the gun_) Let me show you how convincing I am…

Vincent leaves the unknown room and goes into the maintenance. Fan watches worryingly on the monitor. And as for Vincent, He gently knocks on the door…the gang in the room look at the door.

_On the monitor._

**_MECHANIC:_**_Uh…e-everything alright, sir?_

**_PLUSH:_**_Ah yes, yes. We're fine._

**_MECHANIC:_**_I heard about the accident. Are you sure you're okay, sir._

**_PLUSH:_**_Yes, I'm fine, we're all fine here, just a little shaken up, I suppose._

**_MECHANIC:_**_Right, sir. Good to hear…_

**_PLUSH:_**_Any news about our guest police officer? He's been gone for a while now._

**_MECHANIC:_**_I've not heard anything, sir._

**_PLUSH:_**_Ah well, never mind…_

_The mechanic accidently gets eye contact with Mike, they stare at each other for a few seconds before Mike adverts his eyes away, worried what his human would think…instead the mechanic gasped and smiled in awe…he slowly walked forward._

**_MECHANIC:_**_Oh my God…y-your Mike Schmidt…THEE Mike Schmidt._

**_PLUSH:_**_Yes, yes, it is he. Now he must get some rest before we-…_

**_MECHANIC:_**_(Ignores Plush) I'm a big fan, Mr Schmidt. Truly I am…I…really believed you when I listened to your stories and…(Gasps excitedly) WOW…and to actually think it was REALLY true…you're an animatronic!_

**_MIKE:_**_Um…t-thanks…_

**_MECHANIC:_**_And Ms Chica too…w-wow, your even better looking than I could imagine._

**_CHICA:_**_(Giggles) Aren't you sweet._

**_MECHANIC:_**_Don't you have a son?_

**_PLUSH:_**_Look, we've just had a strange event. I will show Mr Schmidt around as soon as we can find his friend._

**_MECHANIC:_**_I…y-yes sorry, I'm just excited. I…I can't believe I'm seeing an…animatronic that's actually alive…no, not just that…a h-hero! The man who solved the murders and put a stop to the Kanes…especially Guy…_

Meanwhile, Fan was struggling…he twisted and turned his hand the best he could but the friction of the rope was burning the skin, red marks were all over his wrist…he pulled, tugged and yelled frustratingly couldn't escape, he did however feel the rope loosing a little and getting a slight slag on it. He grits his teeth as the friction was again, stinging his wrists. He looked up at the monitor only to see Vincent leaving…and quickly coming to this room. Fan gasped and stopped the struggle…Vincent entered the room, smiling wildly.

**VINCENT:** They are such fools! This will be easy as piss to destroy them…and I can't believe you trusted Plush. (_Laughs_) Priceless!

**FAN:** You BASTARD!

**VINCENT:** All that's left for them to know is…that you're alright…

**FAN:** What…?

**VINCENT:** I'm gonna give you your talkie back and your gonna contact Plush, saying that you're alright!

**FAN:** I won't do it, not if they're in danger.

**VINCENT:** They are already in danger.

**FAN:** If this is part of your plan, then I refuse to do it. I ain't lying to them!

**VINCENT:** (_Sighs_) You haven't got a choice…

Vincent whacks Fan again across the face with his gun, this time hurting a lot more…and blood slowly seeping out of his mouth. Vincent then points the gun to Fan's head.

**VINCENT:** Do it! I mean, NOW!

Fan gritted his teeth in pain and hesitated at first but decided to go along with Vincent's plan. Fan nodded slowly…and Vincent put the talkie right next to Fan's mouth and pressed the button…Vincent happily watched their reaction over the monitor. The talkie made static at first…before making contact through to the other talkie that Plush was holding.

Just then the radio in Plushes hand started to crackle some static, it only lasted for a few seconds before it went silent…and then…

**FAN:**…Hello…?

**_MIKE:_**_That's Fan!_

**_CHICA:_**_Oh thank God…_

**FAN:** Uh…Phew…good to hear your voices again, guys.

**_MIKE:_**_Your telling me!_

**_PLUSH :_**_Where the hell have you been?_

**FAN:** Chasing off some…stupid fuckface tosspot. (_Vincent growls and whacks Fan with the gun_) AH! God damn it…

**_MIKE:_**_You okay?_

**FAN:**Yeah, yeah…I'm good, Mike, real good…just a sore neck, that's all.

**_PLUSH:_**_Did you catch this person you were after then?_

**FAN:**No…that fuckface got away. (_Again, Vincent whacks Fan with the gun, a lot harder this time_) AAH! Shit! Fuck!

**_MIKE:_**_You…you sure you're alright?_

**FAN:**Honestly, I'm fine. The car crash just gave me a bit of beating…

**_MIKE:_**_Where the hell are you now?_

**FAN:**I'm uh…uh…I'm just making my way back to the theme park now…give me a few…uh…minutes or so and I'll met ya.

**_MIKE:_**_(Sighs) I'm just glad you're alright._

**FAN:**Yeah, y-yeah…MIKE, IT'S A-(_Before Fan could finish, Vincent turns off the walkie talkie_)- TRAP!

**VINCENT:** That wasn't such a good idea!

For the third time, Vincent whacks Fan across the jaw, blood flooding in his mouth and Fan spat some out. Fan breathed heavily, the pain was almost unbearable, as it now felt like his face had gone numb. He grunted as he spat out some blood.

**VINCENT:** He believed you, didn't he? Because…he trusts you. Just like Guy Kanes has trusted me…in finishing off Mike Schmidt! I won't make the mistakes that Fone did…and I'll avenge Guy Kanes…my hero…once and for all!

**FAN:** You won't get away with this!

**VINCENT:** Really? Do you think so…?

**FAN:** People like you, never get away with anything!

**VINCENT:** Of course I will. It's quite simple really. As soon as I press this button, I'll take control of Mike and then I'll have him kill his robot chicken thing, his son and then Plush. As a bonus I'll burn this place down with you in it…or I shoot you, either way, your gonna die here and poor old Mike won't be the hero that people think he is. And me…I'll be off to some tropic island somewhere, living it up. Basically, your all fucked.

**FAN:** Wait…I…I though Plush was a part of this…?

**VINCENT:** (_Clicks his fingers_) Ah damn! (_Chuckles_) You got me, I lied about Plush helping me…I thought I'd spice it up a little. No, he's innocent…but he will die!

**FAN:** Sick son of a bitch! All this to help a freak of a robot who had no morals or any kindness to human life.

**VINCENT:** Well…maybe if Mike didn't kill his father and brother…

**FAN:** Both as fucked up as each other!

**VINCENT:** DON'T SAY THAT!

**FAN:** (_Smiles_) And I'd put you in that category. Insane! Mad! Fucked up!

**VINCENT:** Say what you like! It's…over! Now…watch your friends die!

Vincent teased his finger over the button that controlled Mike…he chuckled evilly before pressing the button. Fan gasped…feeling helpless. He tried getting out of his binds but it was no use. All he could do was shout Mike's name that couldn't be heard…and watch Mike on the monitor, who was now kneeling down, holding his head and started to shake.

**VINCENT:** (_Smirks_) I've done some research on Mike. I know he hates interviews…so I might just give him his last interview after I've made him kill his family. Aren't I nice…?

…

Mike started to dust himself down ready to go on tour, hoping to see Plush's vision…but something was playing on his mind.

**MIKE:**So just like that, we're going on tour…?

**PLUSH:**Well, it'll waste time till we meet up with Fan, eh?

**MIKE:** (_Shakes his head_) Don't you find this a bit strange, Plush. We were involved in a car crash and you just want to tour your vision?

**PLUSH:** Circumstances like this just…need to be put aside, Mr Schmidt.

**MIKE:** We could've been killed!

**PLUSH:** Yes, but we weren't!

**CHICA:** He's right, Mr Plush. We can't just ignore this.

**MIKE:**No! Something is going on!

**PLUSH:** I'm not sure what to say!

**MIKE:** Look, something…happened to me…

**PLUSH:** (_Sighs_) We've discussed this! Can't we just move on…?

Mike just stood there almost dumbfound. He shakes his head slightly in disagreement and laughs sarcastically. He couldn't believe what he was hearing…Chica looked in disgust but Ty was feeling a little impatient, wanting to see the park. Chica hushed Ty gently…Ty sighed but listened to his mother.

**MIKE:** We can't…move on from this. How do we know you didn't plan this?

**PLUSH:** For God sake, Mr Schmidt, I was in that car as well! Why would I risk my own life to destroy yours?

**MIKE:** Mad man take risks. I should know!

**PLUSH:** (_Angry_) I…am NOT Guy Kanes if that's what you're thinking!

**MIKE:** Maybe. Or maybe you're working for him!

**PLUSH:**(_Sighs_) I know you've been through a lot Mr Schmidt; I really do…but why would I build this empire to saboteur it? This is my last chance…all I want to do is give Freddy Fazbear a good name it deserves. I've got nothing to do with Guy or John. This is a new start…not just for me but you…and your family…

**MIKE:** I…don't know…

**PLUSH:** Mr Schmidt, we've got this far. I know the car incident was a freak accident, I know it's strange that you were controlled but I can assure you I had nothing to do with it. I swear! I just want Freddy's World to be a success…and stop you from being afraid from what other people think of you…

**MIKE:** We almost died. Not just me…my love, my son…my friend…

**PLUSH:** And yet here we stand.

**MIKE:** Not many people would just…push it aside…

**PLUSH:** We'll find the answers. We will. Hopefully Fan will aid us with that.

**MIKE:**Yeah.

**CHICA:** He said he may have seen someone outside our home…and now this, it can't be a coincidence, can it?

**MIKE:** No…

**PLUSH:** (_Hands up_) God's honest truth, no one followed us. I was with Fan this whole time. It was just me and him.

**CHICA:** He does have a point…

**PLUSH:** Yes, well. Like I said, we'll find the answers I'm sure. Let me give you a brief tour and we'll meet up with Fan.

**MIKE:** (_Sighs_) Okay…

**TY:** Does this mean we get to go on the rides now.

**CHICA:** Yes, sweetie.

**TY:** YAY!

They were about to leave, Plush opened the door and Ty ran out first excited.

**CHICA:** Don't go too far sweetie…wait for us.

Plush held the door open for Chica and kindly thanked him. Mike was next to leave but then he stopped in his tracks…he didn't move any further. Mike felt a huge weight hover over him…he tried moving but he started to struggle, it felt like his feet were trapped in harden concrete.

**PLUSH:** Are you coming, Mr Schmidt?

**MIKE:** (_Tries to move_) I…I…can't move…

**PLUSH:** Pardon?

**MIKE:** I…can't…m-move. I'm stuck…

**PLUSH:** Stuck? Are you…?

Just then Mike's eye disappeared…and felt a strange sensation around him…he went down on his knees and held his head with his hands and shaking, he started to scream as if in pain.

**PLUSH:** Oh God…n-not again…?

Chica turned around to see what the noise was. Her eyes were raised when she saw Mike in his position. Mike then suddenly stopped screaming and his eyes were soulless black, with a hint of white dots…he growled at Plush, snarling at him and roaring in a distorted scream, showing his sharp fangs…one like a black panther.

**CHICA:** M-Mikey…?

**PLUSH:** Ms Chica, you must leave-

In a flash, Mike stood up and rushed to the door, grabbing Plush and chucking him across the room. Plush yelp and moaned as he skidded on the harden floor. Chica screamed Mike's name and was about to run towards the door but Mike slammed it, almost in Chica's face and locked the door. Chica was banging the door from the other side. Mike growled evilly and turned to Plush, who was rubbing his head, slowly getting up…Mike didn't give him the chance and rushed to him, picking Plush up with ease with one hand and lifting him off the floor…legs dangling in a struggle. Plush panicked looking into Mike's soulless eyes…Plush tried to get off Mike's grip but it was no use, meanwhile Chica was shouting and still banging from the other side of the door.

**PLUSH:** Mr…Mr Schmidt…t-this isn't you…

**MIKE:** (_Smiles_) It's me…

**PLUSH:** No! You've got to stop this!

**MIKE:** (_Smile goes slightly_) I…I c-can't…

**PLUSH:** You must snap out of it! Please!

**MIKE:** K-Kill you- H-Help me- Die!

**PLUSH:** Mr Schmidt, whatever is doing this…you…you must…t-take control!

**MIKE:** (_The evil smile comes back_) I am in control!

Mike then swings Plush onto a works bench, slamming him hard onto the table…Plush tries to escape but Mike's grip is to strong…Mike then grabs Plush's cheeks squeezing tightly, Plush screams in pain…Mike carries on squeezing and Plush's jaw cracks, breaking the jaw and twisting the teeth out of the gums…blood bursts from Plush's mouth and his screaming was drowned out from the flowing blood…Mike then slammed Plush's head on the table, making the poor man weaker and the pain becoming to overpowering for him…Plush pathetically tries to push Mike away but it was a poor attempt…Chica's screaming gets louder and louder, banging the door even more as she can hear Plush's screams of pain…

Mike started to laugh.

**MIKE:** This is…the end!

Mike grabbed Plush's head with both hands and his thumbs made their way to Plush's eyes and with no hesitation pushed both his big thick thumbs into Plush's eyes, easily pushing the eyes further into their sockets before bursting through the pupil and right into the macula, the middle of the eye…quickly bursting out watered down black liquid soon mixing in with blood…Plush's screams even more, his vocals becoming bubbled through the flowing blood in his throat…Plush's body thrusted violently trying to stop Mike but it was no use…Mike then cracked both the eye sockets, making it bigger and more easier for the blood to flow out…Plush's face was literally covered his blood and some squirted over Mike…and then his screams were becoming faint and his body slowly dying…until he twitched a couple of times…Mike made one more forceful push and cracked Plush's skull…Plush's body stopped moving and then became silent…his limp lifeless body moved no more, aside from a small twitch from one of his hands but this was nothing more than a spasm…Plush was no more… Mike chuckled at his actions and proud of what he did…Just then the door was smashed opened as Chica used all her strength and force, almost tumbling in the room…she gasped at the sight of what Mike had done…

**CHICA:**(_Scared_) Oh my God, Mike…w-what have you done…?

Mike slowly turned his head towards Chica, his smile was wide as Plush's blood dripped off him…he looked directly at Chica, his back still facing her.

**MIKE:** I-I'm…heeeere to…e-ennn-end it all!

**CHICA:** Mike! Mikey, this isn't you!

**MIKE:** I'm the real deal…you whore!

**CHICA:** (_Starts crying_) N-No…y-you're not…this isn't you! THIS ISN'T YOU!

Before Chica could talk some more, Mike was quicker than the sound of light and pushed Chica to the ground before she went flying and landing hard. She whimpered but Mike climbed on top of her, using all his weight so she couldn't move, even though she tried to struggle…Mike then grabbed Chica's neck, choking her…she tried to pull his hand away but he was far too strong.

**CHICA:** (_Crying_) M-Mike…p-please…

**MIKE:** I don't know why I fell in love with you! You're just a chicken whore! Slut! I was a fool to love you! You ugly fucking duckling! WHORE! SLUT! BITCH!

**CHICA:** They…a-are not your words…

**MIKE:** Yes, they are!

**CHICA:** My…Mikey wouldn't never say things like that…

**MIKE:** That's because it's all been fake. I…never…loved…you!

**CHICA:** (_Whimpering_) Mikey…hear my words…if y-your there…(_Mike tightens his grip_) I…ugh…I-I …I love you…(_Mike seems to back up a little_) I love you, Mikey! We h-have a son together…a s-son…! (_Mike grits his teeth with determination fighting off his body control_) A child w-we made…me and you…our l-love…our love, our togetherness…m-made a c-child…me and you…(_Mike loosens his grip even more_) You inside me…our passionate love…together forever and always, Mikey…I love you…

**MIKE:** Chica…I….I…

**CHICA:** Mikey…fight it…I believe in you…I love you, Mikey.

But his evil smile came back.

**MIKE:** Fuck you!

Mike then quickly grabbed her arm she was trying to pushing him off with and with ease ripped her arm from the circuits of her shoulders, she screamed as her circuits started sparkling and oil dripped, lucky in a sense not catching fire…though this didn't seem to matter. Chica started crying, pressure from her pain was pushing tears from her beautiful eyes and then started to tear out some watered down oil. Mike did the same to her other arm…again with ease, snapping like a twig…her screams were pointless, Mike chucked her arms to one side and then grabbed her head…he didn't say a word but grunted his strength in twisted her head…she made her last scream and begging Mike to stop but again…this was pointless…Mike twisted her head to one side, cracking some plastic covering, bending the metal in her neck and snapping it clean off…her voices frazzled in a distorted tone and her body didn't move…her mouth moving slightly and twitching eye. Mike looked into her eyes…oil was still dripping out of her…he chuckled and slammed her head hard into the floor, the plastic coating of her once beautiful face falling apart and leaving a metallic skull of her endo-skeleton. Chica was dead…

Mike panted and laughed evilly, though his eyes started glitching…he stood up, hovering over Chica's headless body…Mike started to growl…he could hear some crying to the side of him…he turned in puzzlement and saw Ty, hiding behind the smashed door…Mike smiled at his scared son…Ty's crying then become something of anger and ran to his father, throwing punches at him…this of course did not affect Mike and saw this little child as a joke…

**TY:** WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU KILLED MUM! WHY? WHY, DADDY, WHY? WHY ARE YOU ACTING THIS WAY? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?

**MIKE:** Hee. It's okay, kid. (_Picks Ty up_) You can join her! You'll be…together!

Mike with all this strength and brute force chucks Ty across the room and into a wall, Ty smashed violently and fell onto the floor. He wept a little but tried to show he wasn't scared…Mike then walked up to Ty, looking down on him…without a care in the world.

**TY:**Daddy…I know this is not you…(_Mike raises his foot, ready to stamp Ty's face_) I…forgive you, Daddy…I…love you…and mommy…

Mike then simply stamped on Ty's face, cracking his plastic face coating…it only took one forceful stamp for Ty to become limp…and lifeless…

Mike again started laughing manically…but then the sudden feel of weight was leaving him, he again fell to his knees and screamed as loud as he could…he then looked up at the ceiling, spaced out and flopped to one side, passing out.

Meanwhile, Fan was starting to go teary-eyed as he watched Mike kill Plush, Chica and his son, Ty in brutal fashion. He titled his head down and started to shake uncontrollably…but was much harder when all tied up. Vincent stared at the screen, extremely satisfied with what he caused…he slowly turned to Fan, smiling.

**VINCENT:** Ha. What better way to punish Mike than to show him what he did…in a few minutes, he'll awake…and see what carnage he's done!

…

Fan tried to hold back his tears but his emotions got the best of him as he witnesses Mike kill his love of his life and son through a monitor. Fan gave up struggling…it felt like he had failed his mission, failed to protect Mike and his family…Fan took it all on his shoulders of guilt, afteral he agreed that it was a good idea to come to a place like this…he should've known that it was going to be another place of hell. Fan slowly raised his head and gritted his teeth…

**FAN:** You won't get away with this…

**VINCENT:**Um, I already have. (_Slowly walks towards Fan_) Mike isn't the hero he appears to be, he killed his family and...Plush, a very important figure or at least a well-known one…Mike will go down for it, whether people want to believe it's actually Mike is up to them. As for you…the hero cop, it's time to change that. It'll take one phone call to say that you…burnt down this place and didn't intent on saving Mr. Plush. What a shame!

**FAN:** No one will believe you! Why would I burn down a theme park?

**VINCENT:** Because you've been obsessed of this case…wanting revenge for the person who killed your friend, Chris Cake.

**FAN:** That case was closed. They know this! This doesn't make sense.

**VINCENT:**Does it have to? Except that your car is out front, so you were here. I mean, I could kill you but then that'll put me in the shit. Here, my name is Ennard…even if they did find out I was here, all they'll be looking for is a false name to a person that doesn't exist…an invisible man. No, killing you would be to easy…I think it'll be more humiliating if you were…a false prophet. A hero cop becoming scum. I know this frame thing was tried before but…well, it's my way.

**FAN:** (_Long pause_) Anyone who was associated with Guy Kanes dies…

**VINCENT:** (_Shrugs_) Sometimes records need to change.

Vincent then walks passed Fan…Fan turns his head to see what Vincent was up to but couldn't turn his head any further. Vincent then picked up a pertrol, it was actually full as Fan could hear the liquid splash in the can. Vincent then stood in front of Fan…teasing with the canister.

**FAN:** (_Concerned_) Wait, I thought you weren't gonna kill me…

**VINCENT:** Every action may get a bonus.

Vincent then opened the cap and started splashing the petrol around the room, all over the walls, the work benches…it didn't matter where it splashed but he was careful not to get any on him. Fan started to struggle again as the room was getting soaked with petrol…Vincent had emptied the can and chucked it across the room. He started to laugh…

**VINCENT:** Well, it's all ready to go up in flames. It won't take long for the whole place to burn down…but first, it's time to have some fun with Mike.

Vincent chuckled some more and left the room. Fan saw this as his last opportunity to try and escape.

Meanwhile.

A few doors down, Mike was still lying down on the cold floor. His eyes started to flicker…and then opened, his sight was still trying to focus where he was and slowly pushed himself up, moaning in the process. Mike stood up, he wobbled a bit but managed to get his footing…he looked around.

**MIKE:** Chica…? Plush…? What is…?

Just then, his eyes widen at the horrific sight of his beloved Chica next to him, literally torn apart and lifeless…he screamed her name as loud as he could and fell to his knees once more, picking up her head and torn body.

**MIKE:** Oh my God…! No, no, no NO! NO! NO CHICA! OH GOD! OH FUCKING GOD!

Mike poured his tears out of his eyes and cried in emotional pain for Chica.

**MIKE:** Did I d-do this…? DID I DO THIS? (He kept asking rhetorically) I'M SORRY! IT WASN'T ME! PLEAES, CHICA, DON'T DO THIS!

Mike was in denial if he wanted Chica to answer him, knowing full well she was dead and not coming back. Mike looked around and gasped even more when he saw Plush's body slumped over a works bench, drenched in blood…Mike stood up and slowly walked towards Plush's body…he looked away as he saw Plush's mangled face, no eyes and face crushed in to be unrecognizable, aside from the blood soaked suit. Mike felt sick…and then it got even worse as he saw his son, Ty, slumped against the wall, with his face crushed but only the plastic coating…but the lad was lifeless as well…Mike ran to his son and fell to his knees again, quickly picking up the young animatronic up…Ty limped in Mike's arms…Mike cried even more, screaming to the top of his lungs…

**MIKE:** (_Crying_) My boy…m-my son…

Mike again looked around at the carnage…he noticed blood on his hands as he was holding Ty…

**MIKE:** I'm sorry…I c-couldn't protect you all…I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! (_Cries into Ty's lifeless body_) Don't…leave me…

Just then, a door opened and a figure walked in. Mike slowly looked up, gently putting Ty's body down and standing up. Vincent then came into the light, smiling.

**MIKE:** You…? YOU!?

Mike then remembers it was the Mechanic that saw them earlier.

_**MECHANIC:**__Oh my God…y-your Mike Schmidt…THEE Mike Schmidt._

_**PLUSH:**__Yes, yes, it is he. Now he must get some rest before we-…_

_**MECHANIC:**__(Ignores Plush) I'm a big fan, Mr Schmidt. Truly I am…I…really believed you when I listened to your stories and…(Gasps excitedly) WOW…and to actually think it was REALLY true…you're an animatronic!_

The memory goes quick as Mike's anger appears just as fast.

**MIKE:**You did this…you made me DO THIS!

Mike then growls and snarls at Vincent, his fangs showing their lethalness towards Vincent and then charges at the man. Vincent calmly pulls out the controller and presses the button and Mike then suddenly stops in his tracks…Mike screams and wails in frustration, swiping at thin air. Vincent just chuckles.

**VINCENT:** Tut, tut, Mike…(_Looks around the room_) Oh boy, look what you did…

**MIKE:** (_Struggles to move_) Ugh! I DIDN'T DO IT!

**VINCENT:** Yes, you did. (_Mike shakes his head_) YES, YOU DID! At least that's what the report's gonna say!

**MIKE:** FUCK YOU! FUCKING FUCK YOU!

**VINCENT:** My, my, your manners are terrible. (_He then pulls a chair near him and then gets one for Mike. Mike swipes at him but is just out of rage_) CALM DOWN! (_Pushes the button and Mike holds his head in pain_) Rude!

Vincent then sits down on the chair and crossing his legs like he's a TV host but keeping the controller firmly in his hand.

**VINCENT:** Sit down, Mike!

**MIKE:** (_Growls_) W-Why…?

**VINCENT:** Because we're going to have an interview. (_Smiles widely_) I know you love interviews.

**MIKE:** P-Piss you on, you b-bastard!

**VINCENT:** That's not very nice!

**MIKE:** Fuck your interview! You...killed-

**VINCENT:** (_Interrupts Mike_) No, you did. I just gave you a little…push!

**MIKE:** I'D NEVER HARM MY FAMILY!

**VINCENT:** And yet, they are dead! So shut up and sit down!

**MIKE:** Cunt!

**VINCENT:** Your choice of words is very selective.

Vincent then pushed a couple of buttons on the controller and Mike started shaking, trying to hold back on his puppet-like state but it was no use, Mike was then forced to sit down and Vincent pushed a button so Mike couldn't get up. They were face to face but Vincent was in a safe distance.

**VINCENT:** Let's begin. My name is Vincent…oh, Ennards just a false name…funnily enough, it's based on a animatronic like you. Anyway, I just want to ask a few questions…about your history, the pizza emporium…

**MIKE:** (_Grunts_) Why?

**VINCENT:** Well…we'll come to that later. For now, I'm just interested. (Clears his throat) What happened between you and John Kanes.

**MIKE:** That…sicko? Haven't you heard the news?

**VINCENT:** News doesn't always get the facts, does it? What better person to get answers than the man…uh…cat, himself!

**MIKE:** He…killed children. He stuffed them into animatronic suits…he'd been doing it for years. I just…happened to find out who he was…

**VINCENT:** How?

**MIKE:** The…t-the souls of the dead children took over the animatronics, they became alive…and before me, they too were after him but couldn't get close enough. I took the job as a Night Guard, which John formally was…and found him out as I spoke with the robots, they told me, I trusted them and they trusted me…and then I became friends with them…John didn't believe me and wanted to see them…he called his killings the Joy of Creation. Like you, he was fucked up! (_Vincent frowned but let Mike carry on_). At the time…I didn't know John had a child, a real one I mean, not the freak you befriended with.

**VINCENT:** Watch what you say about him…

**MIKE:** John saw his creations…and then they killed him, simple as that! They hated him for what he did!

FLASHBACK

_"Incredible" said John, amazed by this. "All this time, I thought they needed to move so they wouldn't seize up…instead, it's my…children"_

_"They aren't your children!" I said angrily. He then cursed at me and punched me across the face, forcing more blood to leave my already ripped skin._

_"You will go and talk to them" he said._

_"They'll kill you" I laughed. "You don't stand a chance…I hope they rip your head off"_

_CUTO TO-_

_The animatronics' looked towards the door and John entered, slowly and casually. He didn't make any sudden movements and his hands were up…he was pressing his back up against the wall, gilding across it. The mascots gasped, in front of them was the man responsible for their deaths._

_"My…children" John said, softy. "My beautiful children…oh, my…you are actually living things…"_

_"IT'S HIM" Shouted Freddy._

_"GET HIM!" Shouted Bonnie._

_CUT TO-_

_John was about to break the glass on the alarm but I managed to use all my strength and grabbed him, throwing him on the floor…how he didn't see me with the corner of his eye, I'll never know…but it worked…I got him away from the alarm and thrown him towards Freddy. Freddy picked him and looked at John straight into his eyes…as John's eyes widened, staring through Freddy's black-pitch eyes._

_"This is for all the suffering you've caused us!" snarled Freddy but had a wicked smile._

_A click and a snap was heard from John's shoulder, pulling it out of the socket and then twisting it back, snapping more of the bone. John wailed in pain, screaming from the top of his voice. Bonnie took her turn and used her guitar to smash his face with, a mighty swing, and impacting on the side of his face…John spat out blood and chippings off teeth. He fell hard to the ground…his pain must've been ten times worse than mine…but who cares, he deserved it. Chica them stepped on his face, his cheeks sticking out a bone and jaw, dislocated, more teeth coming apart. Three stamps, three full heavy metal feet impacts towards flesh and now mangled face of John, looking almost unrecognizable…Chica's feet were stained in blood and bits of flesh, maybe chipping of bone…pool of blood surrounding John's head…but somehow, the fat piece of shit was still alive…wheezing his breaths, maybe swallowing some blood in progress as he gurgled out sounds of pain and forgiveness. No, fuck that._

_"Arr, don't be having all the fun, me hearties!", I looked around to see Foxy, his sinister smile, enjoying the sight of what was happening to John. Foxy kneeled down to the helpless fat man. His hook, nice and shiny but about to be soaked in blood was pulled back, like a punching stance and like a shot, he impacted through John's back with great force and his chest burst opened, the hook exiting John out the front, a chunk of blood soaked heart, ripped and half beating…John saw this sight and gasps, gurgling more blood, little bits of pink flesh flowing out with the blood. Foxy twisted his arm and John felt it, in his last light of life, he felt the arm of Foxy rubbing against the other half of his heart and the warm arm touching his broken rib cage…after looking at Foxy's damaged, he looked up towards the other three mechanics, who all stared at him in delight. The fat pig was DEAD!_

END OF FLASHBACK.

**MIKE:** That was one piece of shit rid of this Earth.

**VINCENT:** Interesting. And what of Daniel?

**MIKE:** His son. He pretended to be a journalist…he failed when the animatronics saw who he really was. He wanted revenge…but didn't understand his father's ways…the fool. He destroyed the animatronics…all but one, Chica. It was Chica who killed him…

**VINCENT:** Ah, the duck!

**MIKE:** She's a God damn CHICKEN!

**VINCENT:** Whatever. And you…fell in love with this thing, when you were human?

**MIKE:** That's right! She was more human than anybody.

**VINCENT:** And I'm the freak?

**MIKE:** You'll never understand. I bet you're still a virgin!

Vincent then got up…he grabbed one of Mike's ears, Mike tried to move but he couldn't…and Vincent just simply twisted the plastic ear and snapped it off, Mike groaned as he could feel it come apart from him…Vincent then chucked it to one side. Mike cured at him but Vincent choose to ignore and carry on with the interview.

**VINCENT:** So…Guy Kanes…

**MIKE:** Don't mention his name…

**VINCENT:**(_Toying_) GUY FUCKING KANES! (_Calms down_) He was John's son also…

**MIKE:**No, a robot John created…he was programmed to kill…but also to be a brother to Daniel.

**VINCENT:** You really hate that guy, don't you?

**MIKE:** Wouldn't you? If he tried to threaten you in any way possible.

**VINCENT:**No, because he saved me. Gave me a purpose in life.

**MIKE:** To…t-torment me…AND KILL MY FAMILY, YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!

**VINCENT:** Just…to finish off his work of revenge and me to live a life of luxury.

**MIKE:** Hmph!

**VINCENT:** So…you stopped Guy when he interviewed you, correct? What happened after?

**MIKE:** He came back…his remains didn't burn in the fire, Freddy Fazbear Junior restore his chip and put him in a new animatronic, the Springtrap. The silly bitch opened up a horror attraction…when Guy was reactivated, he killed Junior…and framed me and sent me to prison. My animatronic friends helped me escape…and we stopped Springtrap…but before I became this…a panther. It was the only way to live again and stop Guy.

**VINCENT:** But it didn't end, did it?

**MIKE:** No…an Officer Fone helped him, a bent cop in the prescient…luckily, not all cops are like that…

**VINCENT:**Officer Fan…

**MIKE:** (_Nods_) Yes. He helpped us! Officer Fone, however…had other plans…

**VINCENT:** Yes, I know. My job was to follow what Fone couldn't finish! He briefly brought back Guy...but again, failed, killing himself and Guy. A mistake I won't make.

**MIKE:** You will die.

**VINCENT:** Yes, of old age and…rich. (_Laughs_)

**MIKE:** Now tell me why…you want all this information.

**VINCENT:** Because…I'm going to delete your memory.

**MIKE:** W-What…?

**VINCENT:** I'm going to delete all the information you have of John, Daniel, Guy and Officer Fone…not to mention your plastic friends! This ends…and people will forget you…only as a villain…and Fan as well.

**MIKE:**What have you down to him?

**VINCENT:** Don't worry, he'll be fine...in prison! Now…are you ready to die? It's be easier to wipe your memory from your chip…

**MIKE:** (_Chuckles oddly_) You know what…? I'm tired!

**VINCENT:**(_Frowns_) Tired?

**MIKE:** Yeah, tired! I'm fed up with this bullshit…all of it! I can never get happiness and when I do, someone has to get involved and fuck it up! (_Nods and starts to get teary_) I just want peace…(_Just turns his head to look at the lifeless bodies of Chica and Ty_)…and…a-and if it means dying so I can be with my love and son…then…(_sighs_) then so be it…!

**VINCENT:**So, you're willing to die?

**MIKE:** Yeah…I can't be bothered anymore…at least in death I'll be with Chica forever.

**VINCENT:** And you believe that, do you?

**MIKE:** Souls…never die.

**VINCENT:** Well, this makes my life so much easier. (_On the control pad is a short circuit button to fry Mike, his thumb hover over the button_) End of an interview…Mr Schmidt.

**MIKE:** It…certainly is. (_Squeezes his hands into fists_) Just…one more thing…

**VINCENT:** And what's that?

**MIKE:** (_Smiles_) I ain't dying alone!

…

**VINCENT:**So, you're willing to die?

**MIKE:** Yeah…I can't be bothered anymore…at least in death I'll be with Chica forever.

**VINCENT:** And you believe that, do you?

**MIKE:** Souls…never die.

**VINCENT:** Well, this makes my life so much easier. (_On the control pad is a short circuit button to fry Mike, his thumb hover over the button_) End of an interview…Mr Schmidt.

**MIKE:** It…certainly is. (_Squeezes his hands into fists_) Just…one more thing…

**VINCENT:** And what's that?

**MIKE:** (_Smiles_) I ain't dying alone!

All of a sudden, Mike jumped from his seat and towards Vincent, he stretched out his hands and roared at him, showing his fangs. Vincent didn't get time to react apart from gasp as Mike smashed into him, pinning him down to the floor…Vincent screamed and Mike, with his free hand, snatched the control devise off him…he took one look at it and squeezed it, as easy as squeezing an empty can and chucked it on the floor. Vincent started to whimper.

**MIKE:** You see? People like you never get away with things like this…you'll die before I see my family again…

**VINCENT:** No, w-wait…please…

Mike ignored Vincent's plea and picked him up, Vincent tried to struggle but it was no use. Mike then span around and chucked Vincent towards the door, the force so great, it took the door off its hinges and into the other room. Mike panted furiously and trailed after Vincent to finish him off…

In the other room, Vincent moaned in pain, his back and head being the most painful…he slowly got up but then turned around to a voice he could here.

**FAN:** Your fucked now!

Fan smiled, while still tied up but he was slowly loosening his knot over his hands, Vincent gritted his teeth in anger…Mike stepped in the room and saw Fan with slight delight and yet sadness flying over him.

**MIKE:** Fan…you're okay..?

**FAN:** Good to see you, Mike…

**MIKE:** (_Nearly teary eyed_) They're dead, Fan…they're…d-dead…

**FAN:** I…I know, Mike, I know. I'm so…sorry…

Just then, a couple of shots were heard and Mike was pushed back…the room flashed as a gun released its bullets into Mike, two in his chest and about four impacting into Mike's hand, literally ripping it to shreds…Mike whaled in pain…as his hand sparked and oil slowly dripping out of him…he fell to his knees. Fan screamed Mike's name…

**VINCENT:** EVERYONE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Mike lifted his head, trying to push away the pain…he could see Vincent now pointing the gun to Fan's head. Vincent looked like a crazy man, ready to blow Fan's head off, though his arm was shaking a little.

**VINCENT:** Now…l-let's all stay calm…

**MIKE:** I think we're beyond calm…

Mike was about to get up but Vincent clocked his gun, the sound echoed through Fan…the thought of his life being decided by a trigger of a gun. Fan gulped and looked at Mike, who stayed down.

**VINCENT:** Any sudden movements from you and this man dies…

**FAN:** Fuck him, Mike…he's gonna kill me anyway!

**VINCENT:** (_Pushes the gun painfully into Fan's head_) SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

**MIKE:** I can't…let him kill you too…

**FAN:** Mike…I've nothing to lose…I've got no one…

**MIKE:** (_Sighs sadly_) Me…neither…

Fan bit his lip and nodded slowly.

**VINCENT:** (_To Mike_) Amazing. This is simply amazing…you've both got nothing. I can help both of you end it all. (_Chuckles_) Two heroes…now at the mercy of a man who will end your misery's. You know, maybe I'm not such a bad guy after all. So, Mr Schmidt, as you're the one who had lost more…you can die last.

**FAN:** JUMP AT HIM, MIKE!

**VINCENT:** Wha-…?

Fan then pushed himself, still attached to the chair to make him fall over backwards, he swung his legs and with perfect timing kicked the gun out of Vincent's hand…Fan was on his back but cursed as he squashed his tied hands…Vincent didn't get to grips as it was all happening to fast and Mike jumped at Vincent again…pushing him against a work bench, Mike used his only working hand to squeeze Vincent's neck…choking him.

**MIKE:** I'm not letting go…you made my family suffer, just like the rest. Your just one more slave to Guy Kanes…well, fuck you…FUCK YOU!

Vincent never felt this strong pressure before, it felt like his neck was going to snap…his airway becoming blocked…he tried to scream but nothing could get in or out…he then adverted his eyes and a mallet…and reached for it, unfortunately Mike didn't notice and Vincent grabbed the mallet and as hard as he could, he whacked Mike across the face, the first impact doing nothing but Vincent swung again and his time, making a crack over Mike's cheek…this prompted Mike to let go. Vincent took in some breaths…and doing so made him smell something…it was the petrol he poured earlier and he his clothes were slightly soaked. Just ten Mike recovered and growled at Vincent, his eyes burning red…he raised his handless arm and was about to impale Vincent with it…Mike threw the punch but Vincent ducked out of the way and the spark from Mike's arm caught a light with the petrol, dousing the whole place with fire…Vincent moved even further as the work bench was now a huge fire ball…Mike screamed as the fire quickly spread up his arm, quickly melting his black plastic coating. Vincent stood there and began to chuckle.

**VINCENT:** (_Laughing_) Ha…ha! Lighten up, Mr Schmidt, you're on fire!

Mike was waving his arms, the fire over his face now and couldn't see where he was aiming as his plastic coating was melting, wires getting caught and short circuit him in some places, Mike was still screaming…a machine in pain and dying. Fan started to panic, the fire beginning to fill the room as it spread. Vincent took one look at Fan…and waved at him.

**VINCENT:** Burn in hell!

And with that, Vincent left the room, barely unhurt and his laughter could be heard as he left, even though the screams of Mike and burning wood, crackling in the heat. Fan watched helplessly as Mike was burning up, Fan tried to move…he then started to sway and fell on his side, this made moving about easy…he tried to jerk his whole body with the chair towards the fire, he didn't like the idea but the plan was to burn the chair or ropes and knew full well this was going to hurt. Eventually, he got to some flames but the heat was almost unbearable and then felt the sharp pains of fire crawl over the knot that had him trapped, he tried to hold his scream in but felt his skin burn and bubble…becoming numb…he looked over to Mike, who was on his knees, it was like he accepted his fate…Mike turned his head towards Fan, who gasped as he could see Mike's endo skeleton but sparks few and the plastic coating was just a melted marsh, bubbling. Mike just winked…

**MIKE:** The pain…has gone…

And with that, Mike's eyes started to burn as well, his voice becoming nothing but static and he fell, face first onto the concrete ground…the only thing moving were the flames dancing around his lifeless body. Fan screamed, both in sadness and pain…but just then his hands felt loose and straight away pulled them away from the fire, the pain was all too real but had to ignore it as he untied his feet and unstrapped the ropes around his chest…he quickly got up, just enough to be away from the heat…he quickly looked at his hands, they were black, his flesh cooked and skin peeling away, smoke was still billowing from his hands, he then looked around the room, it was a blaze…and he quickly, left the room…

**FAN:** I'm sorry, Mike…

He looked around in the next room…and gasped to find Chica and Ty, lying dead on the floor. The smoke was quickly sweeping into the room but he checked for life with Chica…nothing, it would've been impossible anyway…he then went to Ty, the young animatronic was gone to… Fan gritted his teeth and punched the wall with his already pain filled hand.

**FAN: **I didn't protect you, guys! I failed you… I failed all of you…

The fire was slowly entering the room; Fan knew he had to leave but then saw something…with the corner of his eye…Ty's hand…it was…moving…

Fan went to have a closer look…

**FAN:** Ty…?

Ty's hand then moved again. Fan made a surprising chuckle, a sign of a laugh of not believing what he was seeing and with no hesitation, he picked the young animatronic up, it was hard…the pain and now weight of the young lad becoming factors of difficulty but he managed to get out of the room, before the fire slowly engulfed the room…Fan had no idea where to go…but decided to follow the fire exits, anyone will do.

…

It felt like a lifetime but Fan managed to find and exit and get himself and Ty out of the theme park, the quickest route was to follow the outskirts of the theme park…he turned around to see smoke coming out…he couldn't believe he was out of there. He was about to cry some more…but then turned around to some sirens…he saw loads of police cars pulling up near him. He sighed with relief and gently put Ty down. The cars pulled up to a skid and police officers came out, pointing their guns towards Fan. There must have been about four of them but more were driving up…along with a fire engine.

**POLICEMAN:** FREEZE! (_Fan backs away_) PUT YOUR HANDS UP!

Fan puts his hands up, but slowly walks forward.

**FAN:** Wait, wait! I'm officer-

**POLICEMAN:** DON'T MOVE STAY WHERE YOU ARE!

**FAN:** (_Nods_) Yes. Look, I'm a cop as well. My name is Officer Fan, I was-

**POLICEMAN:** SHUT UP!

**FAN:** For FUCK SAKE, LISTEN TO ME!

**POLICEMAN:** HANDS ON YOUR HEAD! AND TURN AROUND!

**FAN:** (_Does_ _so_) God sake…

A couple of Police officers slowly walk up to him, though still pointing their guns at him. Fan sighed in frustration. Eventually, one of the police officers puts his gun away but brings out the hand cuffs and roughly grabs hold of Fan's hand, locking a handcuff onto him.

**FAN:** Look my badge is-

**POLICEMAN:** Officer Fan, you are under arrest.

**FAN:** What? No! No, wait a second…for what…?

**POLICEMAN****:** I am arresting you on suspicion of murdering Peter Plush. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future-

**FAN:** This is crazy! I didn't anything, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

…

A few weeks later.

The chief of police was in his office, sitting at his desk, writing something down. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door.

**CHIEF:** Come in.

The door opened and it was Officer Fan, looking drained and tired but trying his best to look presentable, he quietly walked in and stood firmly in front of the chief. The chief looked up, with a little smile.

**CHIEF:** Ah, Officer Fan.

FAN: You wanted to see me, chief?

**CHIEF: **Yes. Please, sit down.

Fan took his hat off and sat down, he looked on nervously. The chief was finishing writing his report, puts the pen down and clasps both his hands together.

**CHIEF:** How are we feeling today, Fan.

**FAN:** (_Shrugs_) Oh, you know. Not bad…except I feel like I've been treated like a criminal.

**CHIEF:** Yes, well-…

**FAN:** (_Interrupts_) Other than that, great. Really, really great…

**CHIEF: **(_Ahem_) Yes, well…what we did was nothing more than protocol, it wasn't anything against you, Fan. At the time, we had to do, what we had to do…

**FAN: **Yeah, right…protocol.

**CHIEF:** Well, I wanted to give you some news…about Plush's killer…

**FAN:** Oh yeah…? Caught him, did you?

**CHIEF:** (_Nods_) We did, yes. But…(_Sighs_) I'm afraid there isn't enough evidence to…convict him…

**FAN:** What?

**CHIEF:** There just isn't enough evidence, Fan. Of course, he's going to have a trial but…I can see him getting a "Not Guilty" verdict. Frankly, I'm surprised with the lack of evidence that it's actually going to court.

**FAN:** (_Shakes his head and bites his lip_) This is bullshit!

**CHIEF:** Fan, watch your mouth.

**FAN:** This is fucking bullshit…

CHIEF: Fan, I'm warning you…

**FAN:** He did it, sir! HE FUCKING DID IT!

**CHIEF:** FAN, STAND DOWN!

**FAN:** Fuck me, what about all the video footage of Mike, the animaltronics…?

CHIEF: There wasn't any!

**FAN: **Security camera's then. (_Thumps the arm of the chair_) For Christ sake, they couldn't have just fucking disappeared into thin fucking air!

**CHIEF:** THAT'S ENOUGH! (_Fan frustratingly stays quite_) There's another reason why I called you in!

**FAN: **(_Sighs_) Right…

**CHIEF:** I'm relieving you of your duty.

**FAN:** (_Frowns_) What?

**CHIEF:** You are suspended until further notice.

**FAN:** You…(_Shakes his head again_) No, you can't do this to me…

**CHIEF:** It's only temporary, that's all.

**FAN:** No…

**CHIEF:** Fan, you've been through a lot, you're not yourself.

**FAN:** I'm fine!

**CHIEF:** No, you are not! Look, I didn't want to do this…but by God man, you're a wreck, you haven't been the same…you don't eat, you just stare into…into space! You need this.

**FAN:** I don't want it!

**CHIEF:** Tough. Your badge and gun, please.

**FAN:** Sir…y-you can't do this.

**CHIEF**: That's…an order!

Fan just stares into the chief's serious eyes for a few seconds…he chuckles in frustration and quickly pulls his gun out of the holster and slams it on the table, showing his anger. He then almost rips the badge off his uniform and chucks it across the room. The chief just sighs and lets him get on with it…Fan then storms out of the office, slamming the door behind him. The chief then rubs his eyes and looks out of the window… this wasn't something he wanted to do but felt it was for the best.

Roughly nine months later.

The Trial of Vincent Tablet.

This had been going for months but now it was nearing the end. The trial didn't last long because of lack of evidence as the Chief predicted. It was time for the Jury to give their verdict. Vincent was sitting on his own, he was told to stand up by the judge. Fan…was sitting at the back, wearing a fairly smart suit but not enough for him to get noticed by Vincent.

**JURY:** We find, the defendant Vincent Tablet…Not Guilty on all charges!

There was a cheer from some people, especially Vincent's lawyer but reacted as if they new the verdict. Fan shook his head…and slowly left the court.

Roughly twenty minutes later.

After being interviewed for several minutes and showing his delight to the journalists and camera's, Vincent finally got out of the crowd and was driven off by a car provided for him. He started chuckling to himself and looking back at the camera's…he was very proud of himself. He had gotten away from the incident that happened to Freddy's Adventure World, though technically, he didn't kill Plush, he was still connected…even worse was when they found Mike's finger prints instead. Vincent couldn't help but be pleased with the turn of events.

**VINCENT:** (_To himself and looks up_) I told you I'd get away with it. I did your revenge, Guy Kanes, I did it! Sure, Fan survived but…he's nothing, he's hitting rock bottom.

**DRIVER:** I hear he was one of the best cops around…

Vincent was slightly taken back by this; he didn't expect the driver to be listening but decided to play along.

**VINCENT:** Was! He WAS the best cop around…(_Smirks_) Now, he's just a bum!

**DRIVER:** I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate it if you said that.

**VINCENT:** What do you care?

**DRIVER:** (_Shrugs_) I don't…

**VINCENT:** Well then. Just drive…take me home!

**DRIVER:** But then again, there's a couple of people I care about…of course, he's one of them.

**VINCENT:** What…?

Just then the driver quickly swerves into a alleyway…driving right to the end and then comes to a stop. The driver turns the engine off. Vincent starts to get worried and quickly goes to the door to escape but the driver buts the automatic locks on, making it impossible for Vincent to escape. Vincent pulls the handle but the door would not open.

**VINCENT:** What are you doing? What's going on?

**DRIVER:** You may have escaped justice…but you'll never escape revenge.

**VINCENT:** No…(_Cowards in the corner_) You? Wait…w-wait a minute…I was just following orders. I was just following a dead man's wish!

**DRIVER:** He wasn't a man…

**VINCENT:** FUCK YOU!

Just then, there was a loud bang and the car rear window was blasted with chunks of brains, skull and blood. All that was heard from Vincent was a blood curling sound coming from his throat…his body slightly spasmed as the blood drenched down his front and onto the car seats.

The driver then just casually got out of the car….and walked off.

…

The fire engulfed him…his outer body becoming nothing but burnt melting plastic, the metal of his endo skeleton was overheating. The pain was surrounding him unbearably…but then he couldn't move, only a few functions were working…he knew he was dying and just like that, the pain was slowly going. Mike turned his head towards Fan, who gasped as he could see Mike's endo skeleton but sparks few and the plastic coating was just a melted marsh, bubbling. Mike just winked…

**MIKE:** The pain…has gone…

And with that, Mike's eyes started to burn as well, his voice becoming nothing but static and he fell, face first onto the concrete ground…the only thing moving were the flames dancing around his lifeless body.

Every sense he had was gone…and his body and soul plunge into darkness…

But…this didn't seem to last for long as the darkness became a blinding light of white. After a few seconds the light dyed down…Mike was standing up, covering his face with his hands from the light until it was bearable to see what was going on…the blank canvas had gone and instead there was a building in front of him…a recognizable one at that, it was his restaurant but it was pristine, new and…built. Mike then looked at his hands, he had flesh and didn't have black paw-like hands, he looked down at himself and patted himself all over…and then his face…everything was normal, he was human again…

**MIKE: **What…the hell…?

It took a while for Mike to adapted that he wasn't an animatronic anymore but he quickly felt disappointed as this could only be a dream…or that he was really dead. All these questions were running around in his head, none he had answers for…and yet, he somehow knew or at least had a feeling he could be right about his situation…that he was in fact dead. Though this didn't explain why his own restaurant was standing in front of him. He slowly walked forward…it was how he could remember it, before it was blown up and becoming rubble. The colour, the texture, even the smell (which was a little strange) was all here…it was perfect. But Mike didn't really understand it's reasoning…but he could even provide a theory to himself, the glass front doors opened…and a figure came walking out…it was woman, with long blonde hair, a perfect bust and about Mike's height, wearing a light yellow T-Shirt and tight, snug jeans…Mike was amazed by her beauty. The lady walked up to Mike and smiled widely.

**FEMALE FIGURE: **Mikey! You finally came!

**MIKE: **Uh…

The lady then ran up to Mike, stretching her arms out and practically launching herself onto him. Mike was little dumb founded but didn't want to offend and held on tight to the woman to stop her from hurting herself. Mike smiled a little but still had questions.

**MIKE:** W-Wow…your excited to…uh…s-see me aren't you…?

**FEMALE FIGURE:** (_Giggles_) Oh Mikey, don't you recognise me? My voice, the similarities…?

**MIKE:** Well, I…

**FEMALE FIGURE:** (_Chuckles_) Imagine me with a beak.

Mike thought that was a little odd to say but then he gasped. How could he have been so stupid? The woman in front of him was the love of his life, his soul mate…his everything. He looked up and down at her and it was all coming back.

**MIKE:** C-Chica…?

**CHICA:** Yes! Yes, that's right, Mikey.

Mike didn't hesitate to hug Chica back and she did the same, they then started kissing passionately as if they hadn't seen each other for days, months or years. They both started to heavy breath as their love was brooding and Mike took time to get his breath back by stopping the kiss but holding onto Chica's face gently.

**MIKE:** I thought I lost you!

**CHICA:** Oh Mikey, you'll never lose me. Never!

They started kissing again but Mike had some serious questions he wanted to ask.

**MIKE:** Where are we? What is this place?

**CHICA:** I think you already know that, Mikey. This is a different place in time, where…well in fact there is no time.

**MIKE:** I'm…dead, we're dead…?

**CHICA:** Not exactly, Mikey. We're in between. We may not be in our vessels but rather a place where we're our true selves, a place where souls never die…a place that I suppose you could consider to be heaven, if you believe in that stuff.

**MIKE:** My restaurant…?

**CHICA: **Yes. It was our home.

**MIKE:** Yeah, it was perfect in a way.

**CHICA:** It still is, Mikey. (_She gives Mike a peck on the cheek_) Our friends are here as well.

**MIKE:** Friends…?

And as if on cue, four more people walked out of the restaurant. Mike gasped happily as he saw the faces he'd never thought he'd see again. Freddy, Foxy, Bonne and Vixen stood there smiling at him and were always glad to see him.

**MIKE:** (_Smiles_) Oh my God!

**FREDDY:** Good to see you again, Mike.

**FOXY:** Hey Lad, how ye be doing?

Mike goes over to Freddy and Foxy, they were all as their human counter parts. He shakes both their hands.

**MIKE:** This is amazing.

Freddy and Foxy laughed with Mike, as Mike then moved to his side to see Bonnie and Vixen, also excited to see each other.

**BONNIE:** Why hello, sweetie.

**MIKE:** Bonnie. I never thanked you for…helping me with guy.

**BONNIE:** That's all history now.

**MIKE:** (_Looks at Vixen_) And Vixen, your looking well.

**VIXEN:** Thank you, Mike, and so do you.

**CHICA:** This is our new life now, Mike. We can finally be at peace and no one will ever hurt us again.

Mike knew this would be the way forward but then a slight frustration of sadness got in his way. This offer was too great to turn down but something was bothering him. After shaking hands and hugging his friends he hadn't seen in years, he slowly turned to Chica.

**MIKE:** What about our son, Chica? We can't just…leave him…

**CHICA:** (_Smiles_) Don't worry about him, Mikey. Ty will be fine.

**MIKE:** Will he though…what if people-

**CHICA:** (_Interrupts_) He's in safe hands. I promise, Mikey. He's in safe hands. Our son will make us proud. He will change the ways. It's his chapter now…his story. For us, it's time to be at peace.

Mike always knew Chica was right about these things but couldn't help that he didn't get to say goodbye to his son but Chica felt the same way. They both had teary eyes and hugged for an even bigger embrace before looking into each other's eyes.

**MIKE:** I guess; this is the end for us.

**CHICA:** No, Mikey, it's never the end. Like I said, souls never die…but for now, let's rest in peace.

**MIKE: **Sounds good.

Mike and Chica held hands, as the gang and themselves walked into a restaurant.

**MIKE:** Good luck, Ty. I'll see you soon.

For their story had ended…and finally, after years of trying to search for it…they were at peace. Forever and always.

Meanwhile.

Back in reality.

A car was at the end of an alleyway, just then, there was a loud bang and the car rear window was blasted with chunks of brains, skull and blood. All that was heard from inside the car was a blood curling sound coming from what sounded like a ripped throat…the body slightly spasmed as the blood drenched down his front and onto the car seats, as the body slumped to the side.

The driver then just casually got out of the car, holding onto a large jacket, he quickly put it on and put a hood over his face….and walked off but before walking over a drain, the figure then looked around to see if there was anybody about…there wasn't and he promptly dropped a small gun into the drainage and with that, walked away.

Roughly about an hour later.

A crowd was gathering around where Freddy Fazbears pizza emporium used to stand and on that piece of land was a huge cloth cover, obviously covering something. A man, who was the mayor of the town was standing in front of the crowd speaking to the audience.

**MAYOR:** Mike Schmidt wasn't just a person, he was the man of the town…a hero, a hero who stopped these horrific incidents in this town and like every hero, he should be remembered forever. That is why, I am happily to announce this cremative statute in his honour. (_Grabs the pull string_) Welcome home, Mr Schmidt.

The mayor pulls of the vail cloth and reveals a huge, almost gold looking statute with Mike in the middle, who had his arm around Chica's hip, who was holding a cupcake and the rest of the gang, all putting their arms around each other, in a sign of peace and happiness. The whole gang was there and it was beautifully crafted. Around the marble stand had a plaque saying: _Mike Schmidt, the Night Guard and hero. In remembrance, you shall be loved and missed. May God look after your soul._

There was nothing more the audience and crowd could do but cry and at the same time cheer for what they saw in front of them. It was perfect.

The figure in the long coat, who killed Vincent was standing quite a way from the crowd, under a tree but could see and hear everything perfectly. His teeth glowed into a simple smile and clapped with the crowd but in his own rhythm. Just then, a car slowly pulled up next to him. The window opened, winding down…and it was Fan, popping his head out.

**FAN:** Hey, we better get going.

The hooded figure nodded and climbed into the car, sitting in the passenger seat. Fan started up the car and drove off, making sure they weren't seen. After a few minutes, pretty much near leaving the city, Fan broke the silence.

**FAN:** So that's it then. A new life…out of this damn city. I tell you what though, I won't miss it…(_Sighs_) Only the people…and those who we've lost.

**HOODED FIGURE:** It's for the best I guess.

**FAN:** Yeah. So…did Vincent piss himself.

**HOODED FIGURE:** Huh, I couldn't tell with all his brains splattered everywhere.

**FAN: **Good. (_Sighs again_) Are you sure you want to do this…?

**HOODED FIGURE:** (_Pulls off his hood, it is Ty_) Yes, Fan, I'm sure.

Ty had grown a little older, still young in a way but old enough to become a young adult. Fan was impressed how Ty looked, almost like his father but with a yellow face with the odd colour showing off his features.

**FAN: **It's not going to be easy.

**TY: **It never is, is it?

**FAN:** No, I guess not. But anything that was associated with Guy Kanes must be destroyed. Even that sister location in England.

**TY:** God knows what he was doing there.

**FAN: **I can tell you, I stole some facts about it from the prescient after Guy Kanes was announced dead, at least in paperwork terms. That evil robot was creating animatronics like him…a playmate, believe it or not…called Baby.

**TY:** Baby? (_Chuckles_) Doesn't sound scary…

**FAN:** Well, he's done others but…not much about them. His plan was to open these establishments around the world and release these animatronic to cause havoc and…murder. Him and his father didn't live long enough to activate them and get this…it was funded by Peter Plush

**TY:** What?

**FAN:** That's right. He was actually friends with John Kanes but…they grew distanced, Plush sent the money for John to create these new animatronics, however Guy had other ideas, to kill.

**TY:** So, we're gonna investigate this establishment?

**FAN:** There's no rush. Let's chill before we burn.

**TY:** Yeah. I can do that.

**FAN:** I mean, seriously. What can go wrong at that establishment? It's not like more souls have invaded the animatronics there, have they? That would be ridiculous.

**TY:** Maybe that's another story.

Fan kept the car going, driving fast as they both left the city for good and to both start a new life separately, however…that could only begin with the destruction of the Sister Location in England…and they both knew it. Fan thought about his friend Cake but it was something he had to leave behind after the hell he had gone through but never forget his friend. Ty looked up in the sky and just simply thought of his mother and father…he did nothing but smile as the memories he had would stay with him forever.

**THE END!**

**NOTES: That's it! It's finally over for the Interview series. Finally! That's my six stories complete (Including the Inter Prequel). **

**It's been a long ride (Nearly two years, wow…) and though the ending is teasing for a Sister Location story, it won't be a sequel as such, it won't be in the Interview category. New characters, along with Fan and Ty…we shall see. I'll put up teasers in the future but for now, this has been an incredible ride with the Interview series and I've enjoyed writing them and I hope you've enjoyed read them.**

**Take care and thank you.**

**PizzaCatDavid.**


End file.
